Riddle's Comeback I Das Jubiläum
by LilienEvans
Summary: Harry als Lehrer in Hogwarts, Lehrer der WeasleyKinder und einigen anderen. Schön und gut, könnte man meinen. Doch während des Jubiläums von Hogwarts geschehen schreckliche Dinge!
1. Geburtstagsgrüße

i u Geburtstagsgrüße /u /i 

Es war eine sternenklare Sommernacht. Überall konnte man das Zirpen der Grillen in den Hecken der Vorgärten Little Morringhams hören. Die drückende Schwüle machte es den Einwohnern des kleinen Dorfes unmöglich, in Ruhe schlafen zu können, und in fast jedem der idyllischen kleinen Häuschen lagen die Bewohner wach in ihren Betten. Trotzdem brannte nur im letzten Haus an der Hauptstraße noch Licht hinter einem der Fenster. Das Haus stand ein wenig abseits und die Nachbarn waren sich einig, dass es den ungepflegtesten Garten im ganzen Dorf hatte. Sowieso war man in Little Morringham der Meinung, dass es im Birkenweg Nummer 16 eindeutig an ästhetischem Bewusstsein fehlte. Aber das war ja kein Wunder, bei einem alleinstehenden jungen Mann. Ihm fehlte eben die „bessere Hälfte", und dass ein Haushalt ohne eine Frau zum Scheitern verurteilt war, wusste schließlich jeder.

Das Haus war recht klein. Von der Straße aus führte ein mit Steinplatten gepflasterter Weg zur Haustür, neben der ein im Laufe der Zeit trübe gewordenes Messingschild hing, auf dem der Name „Potter" eingraviert war. Das gesamte Haus lag im Dunkeln, bis auf ein Zimmer im ersten Stock, in dem ein junger Mann mit zerzaustem schwarzen Haar im schwachen Schein einer Petroleumlampe an seinem Schreibtisch saß und in ein Schriftstück vertieft war, das er vor sich ausgebreitet hatte. Das leise Rascheln des Pergaments und das Kratzen eines Federkiels durchbrachen die Stille im Zimmer, als der junge Mann mit einer Adlerfeder eine Anmerkung in den Bericht kritzelte. Er hielt einen Augenblick inne und überflog mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn noch einmal die letzten Zeilen. Im Halbdunkel an der Wand über seinem Schreibtisch hingen mehrere Photos, aus denen die unterschiedlichsten Leute auf ihn herabsahen oder mit dem Kopf an ihren Bilderrahmen gelehnt ein Nickerchen machten.

Mit einem Seufzer richtete Harry sich auf und streckte sich. Es war nun schon das dritte Mal in Folge, dass er nachts Überstunden schob, und allmählich machte sich der Schlafmangel bemerkbar. Nachdem er die Adlerfeder zur Seite gelegt hatte erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl und trat an das geöffnete Fenster. Gedankenverloren strich er sich die schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn, auf der die alte blitzförmige Narbe auch nach so vielen Jahren noch immer deutlich zu sehen war. Die ganze Schreibtischarbeit der letzten Zeit wurde ihm langsam wirklich zu viel. Irgendwie hatte er sich die Arbeit eines Auroren anders vorgestellt, als er sich damals für diesen Beruf entschieden hatte. Seit über einer Woche saß er nun schon an diesem Bericht und er war immer noch nicht fertig. Dabei hatte er sofort damit begonnen, als er aus Ungarn zurückgekehrt war. Voller Bitterkeit erinnerte Harry sich daran, wie ihm Bellatrix Lestrange, die er nun schon seit fast neun Jahren verfolgte, so knapp entwischt war und er unverrichteter Dinge nach England zurückkehren musste.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als eine große weiße Schneeeule aus dem Dunkel der Nacht heraus auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. Sanft schwebte der Vogel durchs Fenster und landete auf Harrys ausgestrecktem Arm. Lächelnd strich Harry dem Tier über das Federkleid. Hedwig schuhute und zeigte stolz eine tote Maus, die in ihrem Schnabel baumelte.

„Na, warst du erfolgreich?", meinte Harry. Hedwig trötete vornehm und flatterte hinüber zu dem leeren Vogelkäfig. Seufzend fuhr sich Harry durchs Haar.

„Du solltest dich wirklich ranhalten mit der Arbeit", sagte eine Stimme von der Wand über ihm. Harry sah auf.

„Ich dachte, du schläfst", sagte er zu dem Portrait in dem einfachen Holzrahmen. Der schwarzhaarige Mann, der darauf zu sehen war, schnaubte.

„Dein Eulenvieh macht vielleicht einen Lärm! Da kann doch kein normaler Mensch schlafen!", meinte er und gähnte demonstrativ. Harry grinste in sich hinein.

„Ich bin sicher, Hedwig tut es leid, Sirius", meinte er.

„Das will ich hoffen!", erwiderte das Portrait seines Paten mit leicht gekränkter Stimme, doch es zuckte verdächtig um seine Mundwinkel, „aber ich hab es ernst gemeint: der Bericht sollte möglichst bald fertig werden. Du willst doch nicht morgen den ganzen Tag an deiner Arbeit hocken!"

„Nein, das sicher nicht!", seufzte Harry und ging wieder hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Also, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, schlafe ich noch ein Weilchen", sagte Sirius von seinem Portrait herunter.

„Mm...", brummte Harry nur. Er war schon wieder in seine Arbeit versunken.

„Danke für die ausführliche und äußerst wortreiche Antwort", meinte Sirius und lehnte sich mit einem Kopfschütteln zurück an den Rahmen seines Bildes.

Harry nahm seine Adlerfeder zur Hand und strich einen ganzen Absatz aus dem Bericht. Er runzelte die Stirn. Das hatte er doch schon an einer anderen Stelle geschrieben. Seine Konzentration ließ in der letzten Zeit wirklich etwas zu wünschen übrig. Sirius hatte Recht; je schneller er den Bericht fertig stellte, desto besser.

Gerade tauchte er seinen Federkiel in das große Tintenfass, das in die Tisch eingelassen war, als ihm etwas gegen die Schläfe knallte und mit einem seltsam quietschenden Geräusch auf seinen Bericht purzelte. Verdattert rieb sich Harry den Kopf und blickte hinunter auf den Tisch, wo der Übeltäter sich gerade etwas torkelnd aufrichtete und sein Gefieder raschelnd ordnete.

„Pig?", fragte Harry verblüfft und sah auf das kleine tennisballgroße Federbündel hinab. Pig, eigentlich Pigwidgeon, schuhute selbstzufrieden. Er saß auf einem großen weißen Briefumschlag, auf den in ordentlicher smaragdgrüner Schrift geschrieben stand:

Mr. Harry Potter

Birkenweg 16

Little Morringham

Kopfschüttelnd zog Harry den Umschlag unter Pigwidgeons kleinem Körper hervor, woraufhin dieser verdutzt über den vollgekritzelten Bericht purzelte. Harry musterte die ordentlich geschriebene Adresse mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn. Seit wann hatte Ron so eine schöne Schrift? Mit seinem hölzernen Brieföffner, dessen Griff die Form eines brüllenden Löwenkopfes hatte und in den mit verschlungenen Buchstaben die Worte „Harry Potter – Retter der Welt!" eingraviert waren (ein Geschenk der Creevey-Brüder; als Harry versucht hatte, das „Retter der Welt" wegzuzaubern, hatte der Brieföffner plötzlich begonnen, laut und ohrenzerfetzend zu kreischen, woraufhin Harry es bei dem Schriftzug belassen hatte), riss er das Kuvert auf und zog das zusammengefaltete Stück Pergament hervor. Seine übermüdeten Augen wanderten Zeile für Zeile über die im Gegensatz zur Adresse krakeligen Buchstaben:

Hi Harry!

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Dein Geschenk gibt's morgen. Ach ja, hatte ich dir eigentlich bescheid gesagt, dass wir die Kinder mitbringen? Falls nicht, sag Hermine nichts davon, sonst schimpft sie wieder mit mir. Also, wir kommen ja dann morgen alle. Hoffentlich bereitet dir das keine Umstände. Halt die Ohren steif.

Ron

PS: Die Adresse lass ich lieber Hermine schreiben, ich weiß nicht, wie zuverlässig Pig dein Haus findet, Merlin hat leider nen gebrochenen Flügel. Weiß auch nicht, wie Sirius und James das wieder hinbekommen haben.

Harry konnte nicht anders als zu schmunzeln. Typisch Ron! Natürlich hatte er nichts davon erwähnt, dass er und Hermine mitsamt den sechs Kindern bei ihm aufkreuzen würden. Aber dann würde es eben etwas enger als geplant werden, Ginny und ihm würde schon etwas einfallen. Seufzend faltete Harry das Pergament zusammen. Pig hockte immer noch etwas unbeholfen auf dem Schreibtisch und blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Er war auch nicht mehr der Jüngste, und die lange Reise, die er zurückgelegt hatte, schien ihm ziemlich zugesetzt zu haben. Gnädig nahm Harry ihn in die Hand und trug ihn zu Hedwigs Käfig hinüber, wo Pig sich erst einmal an der Tränke gütlich tat.

Als Harry sich umwandte um sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu widmen, schweifte sein Blick zufällig aus dem Fenster und blieb an zwei Gestalten hängen, die auf sein Haus zuflogen. Er seufzte. Einen Augenblick später schwirrten zwei weitere Eulen ins Zimmer; eine Schleiereule mit grau geflecktem Federkleid und eine braune Waldohreule. Beide trugen einen Brief mit sich. Harry nahm erst der Schleiereule und dann der Waldohreule ihre Lieferung ab, woraufhin beide zu Hedwigs Käfig flatterten und dem armen Pigwidgeon einen gehörigen Schreck einjagten. Harry griff wieder zu dem Brieföffner und riss den ersten Brief auf. In ordentlicher smaragdgrüner Schrift stand da:

Lieber Harry!

Wir wünschen dir von ganzem Herzen einen schönen Geburtstag und viel Freude und Erfolg im neuen Lebensjahr. Anbei legen wir einen Talisman, der dich vor negativen Energien beschützen soll.

Herzliche Grüße aus Irland senden dir

Lavender und Seamus

Etwas ratlos beäugte Harry den „Talisman", der aus dem Briefumschlag gerutscht war. Er hing an einer Lederkette und bestand aus etwas, das aussah wie das getrocknete und konservierte Gehirn eines Gnomen. Etwas angeekelt ließ er die Kette wieder zurück in den Umschlag gleiten und griff hastig nach dem zweiten Brief. Als er das Kuvert öffnete und den Inhalt herauszog, zuckte er zusammen. Er hielt eine unangenehm pinkfarbene Karte in den Händen, auf der ein Ferkel in einem rosa Tutu zu sehen war, das mit quiekender Stimme sang: „Happy Birthday to you!" Rasch öffnete Harry die Karte und presste das Bild mit dem singenden Tutu-Schwein auf die Tischplatte, sodass die Stimme nur noch dumpf: „Hoppü Borthdoy to yo!" quiekte. Hochkonzentriert darauf bedacht, nicht auf das grauenhafte Gekreisch zu achten, begann Harry zu lesen:

Happy Birthday, liebster Harry!

Wir hoffen, dass du einen schönen Geburtstag verbringst und gaaanz viele tolle Geschenke bekommst. Außerdem wünschen wir dir viel Glück und Segen in deinem neuen Lebensjahr und dass die Sterne immer günstig für dich stehen.

Die allerliebsten Geburtstagsgrüße senden dir

Parvati und Dean

PS: Hoffentlich gefällt dir unsere Karte!

PPS: Anbei liegt ein Horoskop, das ich selbst erstellt habe!

Harry entfaltete den kleinen Zettel, auf dem in einer Tabelle sämtliche Informationen bezüglich seines Lebens im kommenden Monat eingetragen waren. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen studierte er sein Horoskop und stellte amüsiert fest, dass ihm am morgigen Tag der Angriff eines tollwütigen Hippogreifen bevorstand, er am 12. August vergiftet werden würde und schließlich zehn Tage später seine große Liebe treffen würde. _Zumindest besser als eingemachtes Gnomen-Hirn an einem Lederbändchen!_, dachte er und stopfte das Horoskop samt der quiekenden Ferkel-Karte zurück in den Umschlag, woraufhin der Gesang augenblicklich stoppte.

Kaum hatte er die beiden Briefe zur Seite gelegt, als auch schon die vierte Eule zum Fenster hereinschwebte. Es handelte sich um einen ziemlich unbeholfen aussehenden Waldkauz, der einige Schwierigkeiten hatte, auf dem Schreibtisch zu landen und mit seinen tollpatschigen Flügelschlägen Harrys Bericht von der Platte fegte. Während er die Blätter einsammelte beschloss Harry, es für diese Nacht mit der Arbeit gut sein zu lassen und verstaute den Bericht in einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches. Dann wandte er sich dem Waldkauz zu, der ihm nun auf einem Bein hopsend einen Umschlag hinstreckte. Rasch nahm Harry dem Tier den Brief ab und öffnete ihn. Ein paar getrocknete, aromatisch duftende Kräuter fielen mit hinaus und Harry wusste, von wem dieser Brief kam, noch bevor er begann zu lesen:

Lieber Harry!

Wir wünschen dir alles Gute zu deinem 29. Geburtstag! Eigentlich hatten wir vor, auch zu kommen, aber jetzt, wo das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts näher rückt, haben wir hier in unserem Laden in der Winkelgasse alle Hände voll zu tun. Außerdem weigert sich Oma, auf Rosemarie aufzupassen. Sie sagt, ich sei schließlich alt genug und solle meine Tochter nicht so vernachlässigen. Na ja, trotzdem einen schönen Geburtstag!

Neville und Hannah

PS: Vielleicht kannst du mit den Kräutern etwas anfangen. Das ist Laborare Beneus, mit heißem Wasser aufgebrüht ergibt es einen Tee, der dich an langen Arbeitstagen wach hält und den fehlenden Schlaf ausgleicht, statt ihn nur zu verdrängen, wie gewöhnlicher schwarzer Tee. Das Kraut ist ziemlich schwer zu bekommen, aber Susan hat Hannah erzählt, dass du ziemlich viel zu tun hast in letzter Zeit, und da wir noch etwas von _Laborare Beneus_ im Lager hatten, dachte ich, dass es sich vielleicht gut als Geburtstagsgeschenk eignet.

Harry betrachtete die getrockneten Kräuter und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Neville hatte wirklich einen Treffer gelandet. Dieses _Laborare Beneus_ schien genau das zu sein, was er im Moment brauchen konnte. Vorsichtig ließ er den Brief und das Kraut zurück in den Umschlag gleiten. Sein Blick huschte hinüber zu Hedwigs Käfig, um den sich nun nicht weniger als fünf Eulen tummelten. Hedwig selbst hockte empört auf der Spitze des Käfigs und raschelte bedeutungsschwer mit ihren Flügeln, als wolle sie ihren Kollegen klar machen, wer hier der Herr im Haus war. Etwas ratlos kratzte Harry sich am Kopf. Besorgt huschten seine Augen zu dem kleinen Pigwidgeon hin, der ein wenig eingeengt schien und lautstarken Protest verkündete. Rasch erhob sich Harry und pflückte das kleine Federknäuel aus der Gruppe der Eulen heraus.

„Du fliegst wohl besser wieder zu Ron und Hermine, was?", meinte er. Pig schuhute zufrieden in seiner Hand. Kopfschüttelnd trat Harry zum Fenster und ließ den Vogel in die Nacht verschwinden. Fröhlich vor sich hin zwitschernd flog Pig davon. Kaum war der Vogel aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden, sog Harry überrascht die Luft ein und duckte sich erschrocken. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon sirrten drei Eulen über ihn hinweg und landeten auf seinem Schreibtisch. Rasch ging Harry zu ihnen hinüber und nahm nacheinander die Briefe entgegen, die sie ihm eifrig entgegenstreckten. Harry riss den ersten Brief auf und zog das zusammengefaltete Stück Pergament hervor.

Hi Harry!

Also, erst mal alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Wir waren uns nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob du jetzt 28 oder 29 wirst, aber das Alter spielt ja auch eigentlich keine Rolle. Jedenfalls hoffen wir, dass du dich an deinem Geburtstag gut amüsierst. Lass mal wieder was von dir hören!

Lee und Alicia

PS: Die Karten sind für das nächste Spiel der Holyhead Harpies gegen die Appleby Arrows. Wir dachten, dass du und Ginny euch das vielleicht ansehen wollt.

Mit glänzenden Augen zog Harry die beiden Eintrittskarten aus dem Umschlag. Wie lange war es her, dass er das letzte Mal ein richtiges Quidditchspiel gesehen hatte? Es musste wohl zwei oder drei Jahre her sein, damals war er Zeuge gewesen, wie die Chudley Cannons zum ersten Mal seit 1892 wieder die englische Quidditchmeisterschaft gewannen, mit Ron als Hüter. Ein atemberaubendes Spiel war es damals gewesen, vier ganze Tage hatte es gedauert, denn der Schnatz war zwar des Öfteren aufgetaucht, doch der Sucher der Cannons war leider ziemlich schlecht, im Gegensatz zu den Treibern, die seinen Gegenspieler mehrere Male im letzten Moment durch einen gut gezielten Klatscher davon abhielten, den kleinen geflügelten Goldball zu fangen. Mit einem Grinsen dachte Harry an dieses denkwürdige Ereignis zurück. Er betrachtete die Eintrittskarten. Am 27. August sollte das Spiel stattfinden. Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und tippte mit der Spitze kurz auf eine Stelle des kleinen Kalenders, der in einer Ecke seines Schreibtisches stand. Sofort erschienen dort in purpurroter Schrift die Worte: „Quidditchspiel Harpies vs. Arrows; mit Ginny"

Nachdem er sowohl den Brief als auch die Eintrittskarten sicher wieder im Umschlag verstaut hatte, machte sich Harry daran, den zweiten Brief zu öffnen. Zum Vorschein kam eine zweite Glückwunschkarte, allerdings ein wenig schlichter als die, die er von Pavarti bekommen hatte.

Lieber Harry,

Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 29. Geburtstag! Alles Gute, viel Glück und hoffentlich etwas weniger Arbeit. Gönn dir doch wenigstens an deinem Geburtstag mal eine Pause. Wir dachten uns, dass du sicher Verwendung für einen Taschenkalender hast, bei deinem ganzen Stress, denn er wird dich, ob du willst oder nicht, zumindest an deine Mittagspause erinnern (was du ja offensichtlich selbst nicht tust). Entspann mal ein bisschen!

Susan und Justin

Harry runzelte die Stirn. War es ihnen aufgefallen, dass er öfter als gewöhnlich über seinen Berichten brütete? Wer würde nicht härter arbeiten, wenn es darum ging, einen der letzten Todesser zu stellen? Und Bellatrix Lestrange war die Mörderin seines Paten! Susan müsste das doch verstehen. Sie war es doch gewesen, die sich nicht mehr als drei Stunden Schlaf gegönnt hatte, als es darum ging, denjenigen, der ihre Tante auf dem Gewissen hat, zu finden. Aber vielleicht hatte sie recht. Er hatte seine Chance gehabt. Er hätte Bellatrix ein für alle Mal kriegen können. Doch er hatte es nicht geschafft, obwohl es, wie Harry zum wiederholten Mal feststellte, so knapp gewesen war. Seufzend legte er den Brief beiseite und nahm den Taschenkalender zur Hand, von dem Susan geschrieben hatte. Es war ein kleines Büchlein, eingebunden in braunes Leder, das mit einer kleinen goldenen Schnalle verschlossen werden konnte. Ein Zettel steckte darin, auf dem so etwas wie eine Gebrauchsanweisung stand:

„Der Withminster-Taschenkalender – zuverlässig und einfach zu handhaben. Tragen Sie einfach am betreffenden Datum ein Ereignis ein, an das Sie erinnert werden möchten und eine zugehörige Uhrzeit, und schon sind all Ihre Terminprobleme gelöst."

Versuchen konnte Harry es ja einmal, allerdings hätte er eher einen Kalender gebraucht, der seine Termine verringerte, koordinieren konnte er sie auch selber. Aber er war in diesem Moment eindeutig zu erschöpft, um den Kalender auszuprobieren.

Also machte sich Harry daran, den letzten Brief zu lesen:

Lieber Harry,

Alles Liebe und Glück zum Geburtstag! Wir hoffen, dass du viel Spaß hast (natürlich auch mit unserem Geschenk, das aber eher von praktischer Natur ist) und dir einen netten Tag machst.

Padma und Anthony

Harry war verblüfft. Etwas Praktisches? Sein Blick wanderte über den Schreibtisch und er entdeckte ein kleines blaues Päckchen, das er zuerst gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. .Heraus fiel eine weiße Flasche, auf die mit großen, silbernen Lettern „Seidenglatts Haarshampoo" gedruckt war. Harry musste grinsen. Er hätte sich denken können, dass er und Padma etwas unterschiedliche Auffassungen von praktischen Dingen hatten und legte das Shampoo auf den immer größer werdenden Stapel von Geschenken und Karten. Zu seinem Bedauern musste er dabei feststellen, dass Parvatis rosa Ferkel keineswegs aufgehört hatte zu kreischen und er probierte, die Karte unter Hedwigs Käfig zu schieben, was ihm allerdings wegen der zahlreichen, heftig protestierenden Eulen nicht gelang.

Harry beschloss, am nächsten Abend mit seinem Bericht fortzufahren. Seine Gäste würden sicher nicht allzu lange bleiben. Also hatte er abends noch genug Zeit. Er begann, die vollgekritzelten Pergamentrollen, das gläserne Tintenfass und die Tutu-Schwein-Karte in eine seiner Schreibtischschubladen zu räumen, als ihm ein unangenehmer, verschmorter Geruch in die Nase stieg. Rasch richtete er sich auf und genau in diesem Moment surrte ein riesiger Uhu zum Fenster herein. Harry erschrak etwas bei seinem Anblick, denn die braun-grauen Federn des Tieres waren stellenweise versengt, als sei der Uhu aus Versehen durch Feuer geflogen. Sanft landete er auf einem Stapel Bücher vor Harry. Der Uhu streckte das Bein aus und Harry begann, den Brief zu lösen, was gar nicht so einfach war, denn er war mit Draht befestigt. Wer zum Teufel schickte Uhus und band die Post mit Draht fest, als hätte er schon mit einem Flug durchs Feuer gerechnet?

Hallo Harry,

Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Tut mir leid, dass ich mich so kurz fassen muss, aber wir haben hier grad einen Norwegischen Stachelbuckel reingekriegt, du kennst die Viecher ja. Und hier der ist ausgewachsen, also nicht halb so zahm wie Norbert! Gestern hab ich fast meine linke Hand verloren, sie schwillt immer noch gehörig an. Hoffe mal, es ist nichts ernstes.

Hoffentlich feierst du morgen ordentlich, viel Spaß dabei.

Tschüss,

Charlie

Das erklärte die Sache wohl und Harry war froh, dass er sich zur Zeit nur mit Berichten herumschlagen musste und nicht mit einem Drachen. Harry seufzte und streckte sich. Er ließ Charlies Brief in die Schublade mit den restlichen Geburtstagsglückwünschen gleiten. Dann warf er der Gruppe Eulen einen Blick zu.

„Ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber eigentlich hatte ich jetzt vor, schlafen zu gehen", sagte er zu den Tieren. Aus ihren großen runden Augen blickten sie ihn an, dann breiteten sie, eine nach der anderen, ihre Flügel aus und schwebten aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Nacht. Nur Hedwig blieb zurück. Harry gähnte. Er blies die Flamme der Petroleumlampe aus und verließ sein Arbeitszimmer, nachdem er Hedwig gute Nacht gewünscht hatte. Kaum hatte er sich ins Bett gelegt, da war er auch schon eingeschlafen, träumte von rosa Ferkeln, die „Happy Birthday" quiekten, einem Drachen, der das _Laborare Beneus_ zu Staub verbrannte und hunderten von Eulen, die sein Haus belagerten, um ihm zu verkünden, wie sein Horoskop für den nächsten Monat aussah.


	2. Besuch

Besuch 

Als Harry erwachte, schien die Vormittagssonne warm in sein Gesicht. Die goldenen Strahlen kitzelten seine Nasenspitze und ein strahlend blauer Himmel lachte ihm entgegen. Aus der Küche im Erdgeschoss wehten köstliche Düfte von frischem Toast und gebratenem Schinken. Harry lächelte zufrieden. Ginny war offensichtlich schon da.

Er richtete sich etwas verschlafen auf, rieb sich die Augen und tastete nach seiner Brille. Dann kroch er langsam aus dem Bett und streckte sich. Er schlug die Bettdecke zurück und zog die Vorhänge zur Seite. Harry öffnete das Fenster und sog die klare Luft ein.

„Guten Morgen, Liebling", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm, „alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" Harry wandte sich um. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem voll beladenen Frühstückstablett in der Hand betrat Ginny das Schlafzimmer. Harry seufzte zufrieden.

„Du bist ein Schatz, Ginny!", sagte er und ging zu ihr hinüber. Zärtlich küsste er sie auf den Mund.

„Jetzt wollte ich dir das Frühstück ans Bett bringen, und du bist schon auf den Beinen!", meinte sie und tat ganz bekümmert. Harry schmunzelte. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Ich kann auch wieder unter die Decke kriechen", bot er grinsend an. Ginny lachte und stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch.

„Greif zu", ermunterte sie ihn. Das ließ sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen und biss herzhaft in eines der Toastbrote.

„Ab wann dürfen wir denn mit deinen Gästen rechnen?", erkundigte sich Ginny und ließ sich neben ihm auf der Bettkante nieder. Harry schluckte seinen Bissen herunter und antwortete:

„Ich vermute mal, dass die meisten am späten Nachmittag aufkreuzen, also zum Tee da sein werden. Ach ja, und Ron und Hermine bringen doch die Kinder mit. Pigwidgeon kam letzte Nacht angeflattert und hat die Botschaft überbracht."

„Du hast doch nicht etwa wieder Nachtschicht geschoben?", fragte Ginny.

„Doch", erwiderte Harry, „dieser verdammte Bericht raubt mir wirklich enorm viel Zeit." Ginny seufzte.

„Untersteh dich und arbeite heute irgendetwas für das Ministerium!", sagte sie, „du hast Geburtstag. Entspann dich mal wieder ein bisschen!"

„Versprochen", sagte Harry und grinste.

Es war halb vier, als es schließlich zum ersten Mal an der Haustür klingelte. Ginny stand gerade in der Küche und kochte die dritte Kanne Tee.

„Ich gehe aufmachen!", rief Harry. Rasch nahm er die Schürze ab und ging zur Haustür hinüber. Durch das milchige Glas konnte er mehrere rote Haarschöpfe sehen. _Aha_, dachte er, _irgendetwas Weasley-mäßiges_.

Er öffnete die Tür und blickte in acht strahlende Gesichter. Hermine fiel ihm sogleich um den Hals.

„Alles, alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry!", rief sie und drückte ihn an sich. Ron grinste ihm breit entgegen und die Zwillinge Sirius und James fingen sofort an wie auf Kommando „Happy Birthday to you!" zu schmettern.

„Danke, danke!", sagte Harry lächelnd, „kommt erst mal rein!"

Einer nach dem Anderen marschierte Familie Weasley in den kleinen Flur. Die Zwillinge und die beiden Mädchen Julia und Liv stürzten sofort mit Indianergeheul ins Wohnzimmer und begannen, auf den Sofas herumzuspringen. Der Rest der Weasleys folgte in etwas gesitteterem Tempo.

„Sirius, James, runter da!", herrschte Hermine ihre neunjährigen Sprösslinge an, „Julia, Liv, das gilt auch für euch! Ihr wisst genau, dass ihr nicht mit Schuhen auf die Möbel sollt!"

Murrend kletterten die Kinder von den Sofas herunter. Die Zwillinge allerdings hatten in Null Komma nichts ihre Schuhe ausgezogen und sprangen jauchzend wieder auf die Kissen herauf.

„Lass sie doch!", beschwichtigte Harry Hermine, „sollen sie ruhig ihren Spaß haben!"

Hermine seufzte ergeben und setzte sich auf ein anderes Sofa. Auf ihren Schoß nahm sie den kleinen Jack, der gerade einmal zwei Jahre alt war und nun laut protestierend in Richtung seiner Geschwister drängte.

„Und, alles klar bei dir?", wandte sich Ron breit grinsend an Harry.

„Ja, eigentlich schon", antwortete dieser und strich sich unbewusst über den Hinterkopf. Ron senkte die Stimme.

„Hat Pig dich noch erreicht?", fragte er ein wenig unbehaglich. Harry grinste.

„Ja, allerdings. Er ist mir äußerst penetrant gegen den Kopf geknallt."

„Ich hab es echt vergessen, dir wegen der Kinder bescheid zu sagen...", druckste Ron herum. Er wirkte ein wenig zerknirscht. Harry winkte ab.

„Das geht schon in Ordnung", meinte er, „wir passen schon alle hier rein. So viele Leute kommen ja gar nicht. Deine Eltern noch, Bill und Fleur haben sich auch angekündigt, und Colin mit seiner Emily. Also sind wir insgesamt neunzehn Leute, das passt schon."

„Gut", sagte Ron und wirkte sehr erleichtert.

„Hallöchen ihr!", kam Ginnys Stimme von der Küchentür her. Sie betrat gerade den Raum mit einem Tablett auf dem Tee und Kekse standen.

„Tante Ginny! Tante Ginny!", quietschte die vierjährige Liv begeistert und sprang auf Ginny zu, sodass ihre roten Locken munter auf und ab wippten.

„Langsam, langsam!", lachte Ginny und stellte das Tablett vorsichtig auf dem kleinen Tischchen in der Mitte des Raumes ab.

„Setzt euch, bedient euch, fühlt euch wie zu Hause!", forderte Harry seine Gäste auf und ließ sich selber in einen der Sessel fallen.

„Sag das lieber nicht zu laut", warnte ihn Hermine, „weißt du, was Sirius und James das letzte Mal gemacht haben, als ihnen das gesagt wurde?"

„Ähm, nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber was sollen sie denn schon groß anrichten? Sie sind doch erst neun", meinte Harry. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie, um es gelinde zu sagen, ihren Paten in jeder Beziehung glichen, aber etwas Spaß war immerhin nicht verboten. Er würde ohnehin aufräumen müssen.

Emma schnaubte.

Ron lachte zittrig. „Pass auf, was du sagst, Mann."

„Du wirst sie doch wohl nicht zu weiteren Schandtaten anstiften wollen?", sagte Hermine und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ist ja schon gut", seufzte Harry.

„Wenn die erst mal nach Hogwarts kommen", grinste Ginny und griff nach einem Keks.

„Sie werden auch nicht schlimmer sein als wir", schmunzelte Harry.

„Wir waren nicht schlimm, Harry! Wir haben uns, nun, wie soll ich sagen, nicht ganz an die Regeln gehalten, die uns im Weg standen. Wir hatten unsere Gründe", belehrte ihn Hermine.

„Sirius und James tun alles einfach grundlos", stöhnte Ron.

„Schon gut. Lasst uns nicht weiter darüber reden. Mir wird schon Angst und bange, wenn ich an meine eigenen Kinder denke", sagte Harry und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Welche Kinder?", fragte ihn Ginny verblüfft.

„Naja, die, die noch kommen könnten." Harry lächelte sie liebevoll an.

„Du möchtest Kinder? Was sollen sie denn von ihrem Vater halten? Der sitzt die ganze Zeit nur am Schreibtisch und arbeitet!", grinste Ginny ihn an.

„Oh, Harry, arbeitest du immer noch so viel?", fragte Hermine besorgt. „Harry, du solltest wirklich nicht..."

„Es ist gut, Hermine!", unterbrach Ron sie leidend. „Er weiß schon, was er tut. Er ist erwachsenen"

„Oh ja? Wenn ich mir dich so angucke, was ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, was man erwachsen nennen kann!", blaffte Hermine Ron ärgerlich an, „weißt du noch, vor zwei Wochen, als du..."

Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Während sich Hermine und Ron weiter kabbelten, klingelte es erneut.

Harry war froh, einen Grund zu haben, um sich das Gezanke nicht weiter anhören zu müssen. Er hatte sich schon oft gefragt, wie die beiden es schafften, in einem Haus und dazu noch mit sechs Kinder zu leben. Aber das musste es wohl sein, was Mrs. Weasley das „Geheimnis einer glücklichen Ehe" nannte. Glücklich konnte man es nennen, friedlich nicht immer.

Er öffnete die Tür. „'Arry!", hörte er Fleur rufen und Sekunden später fand er sich in einem Schleier langem, silberblondem Haar wieder, „bonne anniversaire! Oder wie sagt man 'ier? 'Appy birssday?"

Sie drückte ihm fröhlich links und rechts einen Kuss auf die Wangen, dann ließ sie ihn wieder los.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry!", sagte Bill, der mit dem kleinen Arthur auf dem Arm hinter ihr stand.

„Danke, danke. Ich denke, wir gehen erst mal rein, oder?", meinte Harry und führte sie zu den anderen.

Nach einer lautstarken und freudigen Begrüßung, begann Fleur, sämtliche Taschen zu durchsuchen.

„Mon Dieu, Claire, 'atte isch dir das Geschenk gegeben ?", wandte sie sich an ihre Tochter.

„Ach du meine Güte, wo ist unseres denn nur?", zischte Hermine Ron leise zu.

„Geschenk? Das hattest du doch. Du weißt schon, ich hab es auf den Küchentisch gelegt", antwortete Ron.

„Herrgott noch mal, Ron! Wir hatten doch ausgemacht, dass du es in deinen Rucksack zu den anderen Sachen tust!", herrschte sie ihn lautstark an.

Ron schaute einigermaßen belämmert drein. „Ich...du meinst, ich sollte es mitbringen? Oh, Hermine, Schatz..."

Er sah sie beunruhigt an.

„Das muss mir dann doch irgendwie, nun ja, du weißt schon, entgangen sein. Aber das ist ja kein Grund sich aufzuregen. Was meinst du? Harry kommt es sich einfach nächstes Wochenende abholen", fuhr er zögernd fort.

„Es ist dir entgangen?", bellte Hermine nun. „Es liegt noch daheim? Oh, Ron, wie kann man nur ..."

Doch bevor sie sich in weitere Beleidigungen hineinsteigern konnte, unterbrach Harry sie:

„Hermine, das ist wirklich kein Problem. Ich komme einfach am Samstag vorbei. Ron wollte mir ohnehin noch seine, ähm, ja, du weißt schon, zeigen."

„Was will er dir zeigen?", forschte Hermine nach.

„Ach, kommt schon, wegen so einer Kleinigkeit. Harry und ich werden am Samstag zu euch kommen. Wenigstens arbeitet er dann nicht", half Ginny nach.

Hermine sah Ron wütend an, schien aber dann doch einzusehen, dass es im Grunde nur von Vorteil war, wenn Harry sich einmal ausruhte.

„In Ordnung", stimmte sie zu, bedachte ihren Mann aber noch mit einem weiteren, säuerlichen Blick, wandte sich danach allerdings an Sirius und James:

„Werdet ihr jetzt wohl aufhören mit dem Getobe! Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, geht raus spielen, hier drin ist es einfach zu eng dazu!"

Murrend zogen sie ihr Schuhe an, fügten sich dann aber dem Willen ihrer Mutter und verließen das Haus.

„Maaamii, ich mag auch raus.", fing nun Julia an zu fordern. „Mami, bitte."

Hermine stöhnte auf.

„Emma, würdest du bitte...", bat sie ihre älteste Tochter.

„Kein Problem", antwortete Claire an deren Stelle. „Machen wir doch gern."

Sie nahm Julia an der Hand und die drei folgten Sirius und James.

„Ah, eendlisch, 'Arry, isch 'abe das Geschenk gefunden. 'ier ist es.", meldete sich Fleur wieder zu Wort.

Sie drückte Harry ein kleines, mit Kunstrosen verziertes Päckchen in die Hand , das dieser aber sofort wieder fallen ließ, als er aus der Küche einen lautes _KNALL_ , gefolgt von drei weiteren, hörte.

Erstaunt verließ er den Raum und vorsichtig betrat die Küche. Die Hand hatte er fest um seinen Zauberstab geschlungen. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, besonders nicht in seinem Beruf.

„Harry, alter Junge, alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Und, wie läuft die Party?", grinste Fred ihn an und patschte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Wir sind doch nicht zu früh, oder?", hakte George nach und gratulierte ihm überschwänglich.

„Hallo, mit euch hatte ich ja gar nicht gerechnet.", sagte Harry etwas verwirrt.

Wo, zum Teufel, sollten sie mitsamt Katie und Angelina noch Platz finden?

„Harry", Angelina umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Alles Gute!"

„Harry, ich dachte, weil wir ja schon unangekündigt kommen, könnte ich wenigstens etwas backen.", rief Katie und stellte einen klebrig aussehenden Kuchen auf den Tisch.

„Danke, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen.", bedankte sich Harry, während George die Stirn runzelte und fragte:

„Du kannst backen?"

„Natürlich kann ich das! Ich bin eine Frau."

„Ach ja, bist du dir da sicher?"

„Mit was?"

„Na mit dem Backen!"

„Nur, weil ich es sonst nicht tue, heißt das ja noch lange nicht, dass ich es nicht kann", antwortete Katie in gespielt empörtem Ton.

„Ha, jetzt, wo ich es weiß, wirst du wohl nicht mehr drum herum kommen!", meinte George entzückt, „du wirst eine Entlastung für Mum sein!"

„Nun zu unserem Geschenk.", kündigte Fred an.

„Welches Geschenk?", hörte Harry Angelina Katie ins Ohr flüstern. Diese zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Ja, unser Geschenk.", fuhr George fort. „Sicher ist dir aufgefallen, dass wir dir sehr viele Gefallen erwiesen haben."

Harry nickte amüsiert.

„Wir haben dir immerhin die Karte des Rumtreibers vermacht", warf Fred ein.

„Ja, und nicht zu vergessen, wie wir damals diesen Sumpf organisiert hatten, damit du mit Sirius reden kannst", ergänzte George.

„Nicht zu vergessen!", wiederholte Fred, „man könnte meinen, das würde reichen. Und trotzdem haben wir eine Überraschung für dich! George, wenn ich bitten darf!"

„Aber immer doch! Trommelwirbel!", meinte dieser. Fred begann, mit den Fingern auf den Tisch zu klopfen.

„Tataaa!", rief George entzückt aus und beförderte eine leicht zerknitterte Tüte aus seiner Tasche ans Tageslicht, „Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien! Kann man doch immer gebrauchen, was meinst du?"

Harry grinste sie breit an.

„Ja, in der Tat, das kann man. Vielen Dank, wirklich sehr nützlich."

„Wenn du mal Kinder hast, kannst du ihnen die ja geben. Du weißt schon, bei Binns oder falls noch mal so 'ne verrückte Kröte wie Umbridge Hogwarts betreten sollte", sagte Fred und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ja, sicher", sagte Harry, „kommt, lasst uns gehen."

„Wo hattet ihr die denn noch her?", zischte Katie George zu.

„Tja, man sollte halt nichts wegwerfen. Weißt du noch, als wir vor 'nem halben Jahr alle mal Freds Wohnung geputzt haben?"

Katie kicherte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir deine Bude auch mal aufräumen? Dann findest du sicher was passendes für meinen Geburtstag!", sagte sie hämisch und ging mit den anderen ins Wohnzimmer.

„'Arry! Dein Geschenk!", sagte Fleur erneut und streckte es ihm entgegen.

„Nimm es schon, Alter, daran hat sie ewig gesessen!", murmelte Bill ihm leise ins Ohr. Doch in diesem Moment tauchten Mr. und Mrs. Weasley in den grünen Flammen des Feuers auf.

„Direkt, Fleur, leg es kurz auf den Tisch. Ich mach es gleich auf", rief Harry ihr zu.

„Harry, mein Lieber, wie geht es dir? Alles, alles Gute und viel Glück zum Geburtstag, Harry, Liebling!", die kleine rundliche Frau trat aus dem Kamin und schloss ihn in die Arme.

„Hallo Harry!", hörte er dumpf Mr. Weasleys Stimme. „Ich leg unser Päckchen zu dem anderen."

„Ron, Hermine, wo habt ihr unsere Lieblingsneffen gelassen?", wandte sich Fred empört an die beiden.

„Die sind draußen, mit Emma, Claire und Julia", erwiderte Hermine.

„Gott sei Dank.", fügte Ron erschöpft hinzu. Fred und George machten sich rasch davon.

„Sollen wir die Kleinen mitnehmen?", fragte Angelina Hermine und Fleur fröhlich. „Das wäre sehr nett, danke. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was für eine Fahrt wir hinter uns haben!", nahm Hermine sichtlich dankbar an.

„Oh nein, Arsser kann leider nischt mit. Ihr wisst ja, er ist so ssart besaitetet.", flötete Fleur.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Er ist nicht zart besaitet, du verhätschelst ihn nur zu sehr. Du solltest mal sehen, wie...", Bill unterbrach sich erschrocken und setzte murmelnd hinzu: „Nein, das solltest du lieber nicht."

Angelina hob Jack vorsichtig auf den Arm, während Katie Liv an der Hand nahm. „Meint ihr, es ist gut, wenn wir Fred und George allein draußen mit Sirius und James lassen?", zögerte Hermine.

„Ich weiß ja nicht. Kannst du dich daran erinnern, wie sie ihnen.."

Doch schon hatte Katie ihnen das Wort abgeschnitten.

„Ach, wir passen schon auf sie auf", sagte sie und die vier verließen hastig das Haus.

„Das will ich hoffen!", rief ihnen Hermine hinterher, doch sie hörten es nicht mehr. „'Arry, mein Geschenk!"

Harry wurde allmählich besorgt. Ron und Hermines Kinder hatte er leicht können unterbringen, doch jetzt...

Glücklicherweise waren sie ja im Moment draußen, was immerhin ein wenig mehr Platz verschaffte.

„Harry, können wir irgendetwas helfen?", strahlte Mrs. Weasley ihn an, „Ginny, hier ist ja noch nicht einmal der Tisch gedeckt."

„Ja, Mum, wir hatten keine Zeit.", antwortete Ginny genervt.

„Schau mal, Harry, ich habe eine Obsttorte gemacht. Und Muffins! Und, Arthur, wo ist der Schokoladenkuchen?", wandte sie sich fragend an ihren Mann.

„Den hab ich auf den Tisch gestellt.", antwortete dieser.

Plötzlich erhellte sich sein Gesicht, als wäre ihm gerade etwas eingefallen.

„Harry, dein Onkel, deine Tante, dein Cousin! Werden sie heute kommen?", verlangte er begierig zu wissen.

„Nein, Mr. Weasley, da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen", antwortete Harry und fragte sich, wie oft er diese Frage wohl noch hören würde. Offenbar gab Mr. Weasley die Hoffnung nicht so schnell auf, einmal Muggelverwandte Harrys an einem seiner Geburtstage zu begegnen. Mr. Weasleys schaute enttäuscht drein.

„Aber Colin wird mit seiner Frau Emily kommen. Sie wissen ja, eine Muggelstämmige", sagte Harry.

Scheinbar hatten seine Worte die beabsichtigte Wirkung auf Mr. Weasley, denn seine Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf. „Wirklich? Harry, wann werden sie da sein?"

„Harry, mein Lieber", Mrs. Weasley zupfte ihn am Ärmel, „wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich den Kaffeetisch herrichten, schließlich hast du Geburtstag."

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Weasley, aber setzen Sie sich doch erst einmal", sagte Harry und deutete mit der Hand zu einem der Sofas und hoffte, dass Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley dort noch genügend Platz finden würden.

„Oh nein, das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Kümmere du dich um deine Gäste!"

Gerade hatte sie das gesagt, da klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Er ließ den Trubel hinter sich und machte die Tür auf.

„Harry!", Colin Creevey strahlte ihn aufgekratzt an, „happy birthday, Harry!"

"Hi Colin, Emily! Schön, dass ihr kommen konntet!", begrüßte er sie, „kommt rein."

Sein Blick fiel auf das Mädchen, das Emily auf dem Arm hielt.

„Gott, ist das _Harriet_?", fragte er bestürzt.

„Was denkst du denn, Harry?", sagt Colin ein wenig verwirrt.

„Sie wächst aber ganz schön schnell!", entgegnete Harry verblüfft.

„Findest du?", hakte Emily vorsichtig nach, „es kommt dir wahrscheinlich nur so vor, weil du sie seit sechs Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hast, oder?"

„Sechs Monate?", Harry war sichtlich bestürzt, „das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ich war doch an ihrem ersten Geburtstag da!"

„Du hattest es vor, Harry.", erwiderte Colin zaghaft, „Leider ist dir etwas dazwischen gekommen."

„So? Ist das so?", erkundigte sich Harry zerstreut, „wie auch immer, kommt herein." Natürlich sah er Colin regelmäßig bei den Treffen des Ordens, aber ansonsten ließ ihr Kontakt doch etwas zu wünschen übrig.

Als sie im Wohnzimmer ankamen, war der Tisch bereits zum Kaffee hergerichtet. „Vielen Dank, Mrs. Weasley!", sagte er erleichtert.

„Nicht der Rede wert, mein Lieber. Setz dich doch."

„Soll ich rausgehen und die Kinder reinholen?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Lass mal. Die können schon das essen, was übrig bleibt. Das geht schon.", sagte Ron und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

Hermine warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, wandte sich dann aber an Harry:

„Ich mach das schon. Aber du könntest vielleicht noch ein paar Stühle herschaffen, oder?"

Sie verließ den Raum und Harry machte sich auf den Weg, Stühle zu holen. Eigentlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie in der Küche Tee trinken würden, allerdings war sie, wie Mrs. Weasley scheinbar ebenfalls festgestellt hatte, ein wenig zu klein für so viele Leute.

Im Wohnzimmer ging es mehr oder weniger chaotisch zu. Die Stühle reichten immer noch nicht, aber er bemerkte rechtzeitig, dass Sirius und James mit ihren Paten ohnehin den hintersten Winkel des Zimmers zum Essen aufsuchten, um dort, so vermutete er, ungestört mit ihnen neue, wie es Hermine nannte, Schandtaten auszuhecken.

Hermine war dies anscheinend aufgefallen, denn sie rief ihnen, leicht hysterisch, hinterher:

„He, Fred, George! Was macht ihr da?"

Fred drehte sich um, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das dem Anschein nach unschuldig aussehen sollte, hob er die Hand und winkte ihr zu.

„Hermine, du weißt doch: Wir würden nichts tun, dass du nicht gutheißen würdest!", bemerkte er, dann setzte er sich auf den Boden.

„Hat jeder einen Sitzplatz?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Es geht schon, Harry.", meinte Katie, die Liv gerade mit einem Stück ihres selbstgebackenen Kuchen fütterte.

„Und, wie schmeckt er?", fragte sie gespannt.

Liv schmatzte ein wenig vor sich hin, bevor sie verkündete:

„Schmeckt gut. Lecker.", was Katie zu einem Jubelschrei veranlasste.

„Was ist?", rief George ihr zu. „Ist sie an deinem Kuchen erstickt?"

„Was hast du schon für eine Ahnung!", bemerkte sie bissig und streckte ihm die Zunge raus, „dir back ich schon mal überhaupt keinen Kuchen mehr!"

„Ach, Schätzchen, das kannst du mir doch nicht antun. Nach all den Jahren, die du mich so liebevoll verköstigt hast!", schniefte George.

„Er hat halt wirklich keine Ahnung!", stellte Katie fest.

Ginny nickte zustimmend. „So könnte man es sagen."

Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie das Essen beendet und während Mrs. Weasley und Ginny in der Küche den Abwasch machten, löcherte Mr. Weasley Emily geradezu mit Fragen.

„Hatten Sie schon mal einen, wie heißen die nur, ach ja...Pempler im Haus?", fragte er begierig. „Wissen Sie, ich hatte auf der Arbeit schon mit solchen Leuten zu tun. Und mit Blitzisten!"

„Ähm, was bitte? Meinen Sie Polizisten?", fragte Emily etwas verdutzt.

„Genau! Polizisten! Und was ist mit Pemplern? Diese Muggel, die sich um Rohrbrüche kümmern."

„Sie meinem Klempner. Nein, normal kümmert sich Colin um derartige Sachen."

„Ahh ja, die Klempner, ja, ja, nun..."

„Wir nehmen die kleinen Schnuckelchen noch mal mit raus, ja?", sagte Angelina. „Seilspringen, Fangen, Verstecken...", fügte Katie begeistert hinzu.

„Nehmt sie ruhig mit. Ihr könnt auch mal am Wochenende auf sie aufpassen oder sie zum Spielen abholen, am besten, ihr behaltet sie ganz da...", meinte Ron.

Colin schloss sich verzückt an.

„Ich komme mit!", rief er, klemmte sich Harriet unter dem Arm und trabte Angelina, Katie und der Schar Kinder hinterher.

Fred und George waren inzwischen eifrig mit Sirius und James am Tuscheln und Harry konnte sehen, wie sie ihnen äußert merkwürdige Dinge zusteckten. Hoffentlich bemerkte Hermine das nicht.

Fleur erzählte begeistert von ihrem letzten Urlaub in Südfrankreich.

„Ahh, uund dieses Meeer...Magnifique...der Wein, das Essen...", schwärmte sie und ließ sich nur vom erneuten Klingeln an der Tür unterbrechen.

Verwundert schaute Harry auf. Wer konnte das denn noch sein?

„Harry!" Kaum hatte er geöffnet, umarmte ihn Tonks stürmisch und er hörte, wie Lupin ihm im Hintergrund gratulierte.

„Ist das nicht eine Überraschung?", fragte Tonks freudig.

„In der Tat!", lächelte Harry, „immer rein mit euch!", forderte er sie auf.

Tonks ließ sich schwungvoll neben Hermine auf die Couch fallen. „Ihr glaubt nicht, wie unsere Fahrt war", seufzte Lupin, der neben ihr Platz genommen hatte, „nie wieder, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss!"

„Hach, komm schon, ich hab doch den Führerschein. Das geht schon!", sagte Tonks und knuffte ihm in die Seite.

„Ach ja, ihr musstet auch das Auto nehmen, oder?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

Lupin nickte. „Ja, apparieren und Flohnetzwerk in der Schwangerschaft soll ja nicht so gut sein."

Fleur musterte Tonks und nun fiel es auch Harry auf. Er hatte Tonks in den unterschiedlichsten, verrücktesten Arten gesehen, aber so noch nie.

Ihr Haar fiel ihr lang und blau über die Schultern, dazu trug sie eine weite Karohose und etwas, dass an ein geblümtes, silbernes Nachthemd erinnerte. Die Krönung des ganzen waren allerdings die orangenen Möhren-Häschen-Hosenträger, die sie scheinbar zur Befestigung trug.

„Tonks, was iest mit dir parssiert?", fragte Fleur entsetzt.

„Ach, wisst ihr, ich bekomme während der Schwangerschaft keinen Heißhunger." „Doch den bekommst du!", unterbrach Lupin sie.

„Ja, nur auf etwas ungewöhnliche Aussehen."

„Solange du nicht wieder Heißhunger auf diese Schweinenasen und lila Puppenaugen bekommst.", neckte Lupin sie.

Hermine allerdings zeigte sich sehr interessiert:

„Ist das bei allen Metarmorphmagi so?" Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung", sagte sie.

„Nun, ich habe nur Heißhunger auf Gewürzgurken mit Schokocreme.", meinte Hermine, während Ron angewidert das Gesicht verzog.

„Wann ist es denn bei euch so weit?", erkundigte sich Bill.

„Im November soll es kommen.", antwortete Tonks entzückt.

„Mädchen oder Junge?", hakte Ron nach.

„Wissen wir noch nicht", entgegnete Lupin.

„Und wir wollen es auch gar nicht wissen, was, Papi?", meinte Tonks und kitzelte Lupin liebevoll das Kinn.

„Ja ja, das erste Kind.", seufzte Hermine.

„Ach, komm schon, bei den anderen Kindern ist es doch genauso witzig!", sagte Ron eifrig.

„Ja", sagte Hermine und bedachte Ron mit einem hämischen Blick, „besonders witzig finde ich es, wenn du jedes Mal in Ohnmacht fällst!"

Ron errötete bis zu den Haarwurzeln.

„Tja, und das bei dem Paar, was am meisten Erfahrung beim Kinderkriegen hat", zog Bill seinen Bruder grinsend auf.

„Früh übt sich...", sagte Ginny, die sich nun auf Harrys Schoß niederließ.

„Bei euch wird es auch früher oder später so weit sein!", lächelte Mr. Weasley, der sich für eine Sekunde von seinem Gespräch mit Emily hatte ablenken lassen.

Aber er hörte schon gar nicht mehr, wie Ginny ihm „Ja, Opa!" zurief, denn er hatte sich mit Begeisterung wieder Emilys Beschreibung der Müllabfuhr zugewandt.

„Ginny", meinte Harry leise, als es zu Dämmern begann, „was haben wir eigentlich fürs Abendessen geplant?"

„Überhaupt nichts. Du hast doch gemeint, so lange würde sowieso niemand bleiben", antwortete diese nur.

„Oh nein! Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?", fragte Harry entsetzt, „ich kann sie doch nicht plötzlich alle rauswerfen!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe eingekauft und Mum steht schon seit zwei Stunden in der Küche und ist am Kochen", beruhigte sie ihn.

„Sag mir, dass ich nichts im Griff habe! Jetzt steht deine Mum ewig am Herd, das auch noch an meinem Geburtstag, und obendrein merk ich es nicht einmal."

„Ach, komm schon! Sie macht das gern!", sagte Ginny und kniff ihm zärtlich in die Wange.

„Es ist ja unser erstes Kind, ich bin schon etwas nervös.", gab Lupin zu.

„Ach, komm schon, du musst es ja nicht zur Welt bringen.", warf Tonks belustigt ein, „außerdem ist es bis November ja noch eine Weile."

„Wirst du dieses Jahr noch arbeiten?", erkundigte sich Hermine plötzlich.

„Genau, wer wird deine Stelle übernehmen? Ich denke nicht, dass Dumbledore während des Schuljahrs noch einmal umbesetzen möchte, oder?", hakte Bill nach und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Dumbledore meint, er hätte schon genau den Richtigen für meine Nachfolge im Auge. Es ist scheinbar alles nur noch reine Formsache.", erklärte Tonks.

„Aber nächstes Jahr kannst du wieder arbeiten gehen, oder wie? Dumbledore hält dir also die Stelle frei?", fragte Ron.

„Er sagt, sobald ich mich wieder bereit zum Arbeiten fühle, kann ich kommen", antwortete Tonks belustigt.

„Mal sehen, wie es läuft!", sagte Lupin und streichelte liebevoll ihren gerundeten Bauch.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir einmal eine Pause gönnen", riet Fleur ihr, „dein Beruf iest doch särr anstrengend!"

„Ach was, es ging noch immer!", flötete Tonks.

Allerdings war Harry, der sich gerade zurück in seinen Sessel fallen ließ, da nicht so sicher, wenn er sich an seine eigene Schulzeit erinnerte.

Aber immerhin konnte er bei Tonks sicher gehen, dass sie eine gute Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste- Lehrerin war. Immerhin war sie bis jetzt noch nicht umgekommen und hatte sich auch nicht als Todesserin oder Ministeriumsspitzel herausgestellt.

Das Toben im Flur ließ ihr Gespräch für einen Moment verstummen.

„Die Kinder schon wieder!", stöhnte Ron auf.

Liv rannte begeistert auf ihn zu und stürzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Daad, weißt du was Angelina gemacht hat, Dad?", sagte sie aufgeregt.

Ron warf Angelina einen beunruhigten Blick zu.

„Nein, Liebes, was hat sie angestellt?", fragte er.

Hermine sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Mum, sie hat das Springseil zum Fliegen gebracht. Das war ganz toll, Dad! Wenn wir daheim sind, machen wir das dann auch mal?", strahlte Liv ihre Eltern mit geröteten Wangen an.

„Oh, Angelina! In diesem Muggelkaff! Wie konntest du nur!", keifte Hermine sofort los.

„Hey, keine Panik, wir waren mit ihnen spazieren. Da war kein einziger Muggel, was, Colin?", sagte sie.

„Kein einziger. Macht euch keine Sorgen, es war niemand weit und breit zu sehen!", bestätigte Colin.

„So was von unverantwortlich!"

Hermine wollte sich nicht beruhigen.

„Ach, es wird schon alles gut gegangen sein.", meinte Ron und tätschelte ihr sanft den Rücken.

Sie schnaubte noch einmal, ließ es dann aber gut sein und wandte sich Bill und Fleur zu:

„Wo sind eigentlich Emma und Claire?"

„Isch denke, sie sind in 'Arrys Arbeitsssimmer, oder, 'Arry?", fragte Fleur.

„Ja, sie meinten, sie müssten sich noch in Ruhe vor dem 1. September unterhalten.", sagte Harry zerstreut, „weiß irgendjemand, was das zu bedeuten hat? Ich werde wirklich nicht schlau aus ihnen!"

„Oh, ich nehme mal an, dass sie über Hogwarts sprechen möchten!", klärte Hermine ihn auf.

„Das können sie doch immer tun, das eilt doch nicht.", sagte Harry perplex, bevor es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.

„Sie...sie kommen doch nicht...sie kommen nach Hogwarts?", sagte er verdattert.

„Ja ja, Schatz, du bist wohl auch nicht immer auf dem Laufenden!", meinte Ginny und tätschelte ihm den Hinterkopf.

Harry war seine Situation sichtlich peinlich. Er würde den Tag, an dem Emma geboren wurde, nie vergessen und trotzdem war er nicht in der Lage, zu sagen, wie alt sie war.

„Das Essen ist fertig!", hörte er Mrs. Weasley aus der Küche flöten und Ginny meinte: "Dann deck ich mal den Tisch, in Ordnung?"

Harry hatte wirklich nichts dagegen einzuwenden, und er froh, dass es scheinbar ruhiger wurde, weil Angelina und Katie sämtliche Kinder auf den Dachboden verschleppt hatten, um dort mit ihnen zu spielen.

„Seid ihr euch sicher, dass ihr das schafft?", hatte Hermine ihnen noch hinterhergerufen und Angelinas Stimme schallte dumpf aus dem Obergeschoss zurück:

„Klar, wieso nicht?"

„Meine Güte, wie kann man sich eigentlich so mit Kindern amüsieren?", fragte Ron erstaunt, nach einen stechenden Blick seiner Frau fügte er allerdings hinzu:

„Also, nicht, dass ich es nicht auch tun würde, aber..." und brabbelte noch eine Weile vor sich hin.

„Endlich mal etwas leiser.", sagte Bill und lehnte sich genüsslich zurück.

„A propos leise!", fuhr Hermine hoch, "wo, beim Barte des Merlin, treiben sich die Zwillinge nun wieder rum?"

Ron, dem dies scheinbar ziemlich egal war, fragte nur:

„Welche denn?"

„Nun, ich denke, wo die einen zu finden sind, werden auch die anderen sein!", herrschte sie ihn an.

„Ich glaube, ich habe sie im Garten gesehen.", meinte Ginny, die dabei war, das Besteck auf dem Tisch zu verteilen, „soll ich für sie mitdecken?"

„Lass mal, das geht schon.", antwortete Hermine.

Ron sah sie höchst erstaunt an. Hermine zuckte die Achseln.

„Nein, ich mein es ernst! Es ist mir im Moment gerade recht, dass sie weg sind. Ich denke, sie können später einfach zusammen mit den Kindern, Katie und Angelina essen.", fügte sie hinzu. Emily grinste.

„Sagt mal, da habt ihr aber echt gute Babysitter gefunden, oder?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Oh nein, das haben sie tatsächlich einmal gemacht. Wirklich, nur einen Abend! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie nachher das Haus aussah. Ich schwöre dir, da hätten wir Fred und George genauso gut bei ihnen lassen können", stöhnte Ron.

Gerade, als alle sich zum Schmaus von Mrs. Weasleys vorzüglich duftendem Essen niedergelassen hatte, klingelte es erneut.

Auf der Türschwelle stand Dennis Creevey, in der Hand eine Flasche Feuerwhisky, und strahlte ihn an.„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry! Ich wusste ja erst nicht, ob ich kommen kann, du weißt schon, das Reisebüro, deshalb wollte ich keine falschen Versprechungen machen, aber dann habe ich zum Glück noch eine Aushilfe für heute Abend gefunden. Ich habe lieber mal nach hier draußen appariert, ich wollte ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich denke, du hast noch Besuch, oder?", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, doch bevor Harry antworten konnte war er schon fortgefahren, „sind Emily und Colin schon da? Ist Harriet dabei? Sie ist doch wirklich süß, nicht, Harry? Schade, dass du immer so wenig Zeit hast."

„Komm doch erst einmal rein, Dennis", forderte Harry ihn auf, als dieser gerade Atem holte und bugsierte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo er auch schon mit großem Hallo von seinem Bruder und dessen Frau empfangen wurde.

„Wo ist Harriet?", fragte Dennis aufgekratzt.

„Mit Angelina und Katie auf dem Speicher", antwortete ihm Colin und Dennis machte sich, gefolgt von Colin und Emily, auf den Weg zum Dachboden.

Der Abend wurde lang und länger. Zu Harrys Freude ließen es sich Hagrid und Madame Maxime nicht nehmen, ihm persönlich zu gratulieren, verschwanden dann aber doch ziemlich schnell wieder.

„Harry, weißt ja, Gustave-Jason liegt krank in Frankreich... Bin froh, das wir überhaupt kommen konnten...", verabschiedete er sich am späten Abend, nach Harrys Meinung aber viel zu früh.

„'Arry, isch 'offe, Sie feiern noch schön", sagte Madame Maxime und drückte ihm kräftig die Hand, während Hagrid ihm auf die Schulter schlug. Harry bemühte sich, den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, was ihm scheinbar nicht allzu gut gelang, da Ginny, die im Türrahmen stand, laut anfing zu kichern.

„Fleur, ma petite, es war schön, Sie wieder ssu se'en", wandte Madame Maxime sich an Fleur, die sie betrübt ansah.

„Oh ja, isch wünschte, isch könnte öfter in Frankreich sein, aber so ist es nun mal. In den nächsten Ferien müssen Sie uns in unserem Ferien'äusschen in Marseille besuchen kommen. Es ist traum'haft dort!", schwärmte sie.

„Naturellement, das werden wir", antwortete ihr Madame Maxime begeistert.

„Mach's mal gut, Harry!", rief Hagrid und steckte seinen bärtigen Kopf noch ein letztes Mal ins Wohnzimmer, um auf Wiedersehen zu brüllen, wobei Ron vor Schreck das Wasserglas aus der Hand fiel.

Mrs. Weasley war aufgestanden, um sich in der Küche wieder dem Abwasch zu widmen, was Harry äußerst unangenehm war, allerdings hatte sie sich partout nicht davon abbringen lassen.

„Harry, mein Lieber, setz dich einmal, du siehst so erschöpft aus", forderte sie ihn auf und Harry nahm seufzend neben Hermine auf dem Sofa Platz.

„Ist doch mal ganz schön so entlastet von den Kindern zu sein, oder?", fragte Ron Hermine glücklich.

„Eigentlich schon...", zögerte diese, „wenn ich nur wüsste, was Katie und Angelina mit denen auf dem Speicher anstellen..."

„Ach, es wird nichts schlimmes sein", beruhigte Lupin sie.

„Wahrscheinlich spielen sie Fangen oder Verstecken oder was man auch immer  
mit kleinen Kindern tut. Irgendwas, was ihnen Spaß macht", sagte Tonks fröhlich. Ihre Worte ließen Ron hochfahren.

„Etwas, das ihnen Spaß macht? Sind Sirius und James auch da oben?", fragte er entgeistert.

Auch Hermine rappelte sich auf.

„Ich werde mal lieber nachschauen gehen", sagte sie und eilte davon.

„Was sollen sie denn schon anstellen? Sie sind doch erst neun!", meinte Tonks unbekümmert.

Wenige Augenblicke später tauchte Hermine wieder auf.

„Und? Ist etwas?", fragte Ron angespannt.

„Sie spielen Fangen", keuchte Hermine.

„Na also, ist doch alles in Ordnung - "

„Mit einer Fee!", unterbrach Hermine Tonks und wandte sich nun ärgerlich an Harry, „Harry, was macht eine Fee auf deinem Dachboden!"

„Keine Ahnung! Aber was soll's, die sind doch vollkommen harmlos", beschwichtigte er sie.

„Ach ja? Immerhin hat sie angefangen, Julia an den Haaren zu reißen und keiner der, wie soll ich sagen, 'Erwachsenen' dort oben war in der Lage, sie zu beseitigen!", schnaufte sie zornig.

„Was hast du denn mit ihr gemacht?", erkundigte sich Ron vorsichtig.

„Mit ihr gemacht? Nun, was man mit Feen halt so macht! Ich habe das Gaubenfenster geöffnet und sie aufgefordert, Harrys Garten zu schmücken!", keifte sie.

„Und so was macht man mit Feen?", fragte Ron verblüfft.

„Nun, Feen sind sehr streitsüchtig, aber auch besonders eitel. Sie lassen sich ganz leicht besänftigen, indem man sie bittet, sich für dekorative Zwecke zur Verfügung zu stellen", erklärte Lupin geduldig.

„Mann, was du alles weißt!", sagte Tonks und boxte ihn gegen die Schulter, „da wird unser Nachwuchs wenigstens nicht dumm nach Hogwarts kommen!"

Doch ihre Unterhaltung wurde von einem leisen –Plopp!-, das aus dem Flur kam, unterbrochen.

„Wer könnte das denn noch sein?", sagte Harry verwundert und schaute auf seine Uhr, deren Zeiger auf Mitternacht zuschritten.

Gerade wollte er sich erheben, als auch schon ein älterer Mann mit langem, silbernen Haar und Bart den Raum betrat.

„Hallo Harry!", sagte er und spähte über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg, „wie ich sehe ist es doch nicht zu spät. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 29. Geburtstag!", lächelte er, „Harry, ich würde dich bitten, mir in den nächsten Tagen einen Besuch in Hogwarts abzustatten, ich muss etwas sehr dringendes mit dir besprechen."

„Ja, kein Problem, Professor. Aber setzen Sie sich doch erst einmal", bat Harry.

„Oh nein, ich bin sehr in Eile, mir bleibt leider keine Zeit. Oh, danke für die Kekse, Molly, sehr aufmerksam, meine Liebe", wandte er sich an Mrs. Weasley, die ihm eine Schale Gebäck entgegenstreckte.

Er nahm einen Bissen und meinte: „Vorzüglich, Molly! Nun, wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet -"

Und schon war er wieder verschwunden.

„Nanu? Was war denn das?", fragte Ron überrascht. Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Das war Dumbledore, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast", meinte Hermine ironisch. Tonks kicherte und verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Keks.

„Aus diesem Mann werde ich nicht schlau.", sagte Bill und Mr. Weasley nickte ihm zustimmend zu.

„Er ist schon sehr eigenartig.", meinte er.

„Bill, isch möschte ja nischt drängeln, aber du weissst doch, dass wir noch eine Stunde Autofahrt vor uns 'aben.", wandte Fleur sich plötzlich an ihren Mann, der einen raschen Blick auf die Uhr warf und sich dann erhob.

„Isch gehe die Kinder 'holen.", sagte Fleur und verließ den Raum Richtung Dachboden.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Ron! Wir müssten schon längst weg sein!", herrschte sie Ron an.

„Wieso, wir haben doch Zeit.", meinte dieser und stopfte sich genüsslich einen Muffin in den Mund.

„Wir sind mit dem Auto da, Ron!", sagte Hermine und er erbleichte.

„Das kann nicht sein!", keuchte er, „bis zum Fuchsbau fahren wir vier Stunden! Was sollen wir jetzt bloß tun?", rief er.

Lupin wandte sich beunruhigt an Tonks:

„Liebling, daran haben wir ja gar nicht mehr gedacht!"

Harry grinste amüsiert.

„Das ist nun wirklich kein Thema. Das kann man beim ersten Kind ja schon mal vergessen", meinte er zu Tonks und Lupin, „beim zweiten natürlich auch, genauso wie beim dritten... Wenn man aber weiß, dass seine Freunde es auch noch beim siebten Kind vergessen, ist das auch kein Problem mehr", fügte er an Hermine und Ron gewandt hinzu.

Bill brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Ginny sagte:

„Ihr wisst ja, wo die Matratzen und Zahnbürsten für die vergesslichen Schwangeren und deren Familienangehörige stehen."

Hermine errötete.

„Oh, Harry, es tut mir wirklich leid. Wir hätten daran denken sollen...", sagte sie peinlich berührt.

„Ach was, das tut ihr doch nie!", meinte Harry grinsend.

„Nun, gut, Harry, ich habe die Küche aufgeräumt. Ich denke, Arthur und ich werden jetzt gehen.", sagte Mrs. Weasley und verabschiedete sich von allen herzlich.

„Harry, das war wirklich ein schöner Tag. Ich habe so viel über das Leben der Muggel gelernt, es ist einfach faszinierend, weißt du...", doch bevor Mr. Weasley weiter berichten konnte, hatte ihn seine Frau schon in den Kamin geschubst. "Tschüss!", er winkte noch einmal in die Runde und verschwand dann in den grünauflodernden Flammen, gefolgt von Mrs. Weasley.

„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen auf den Speicher und richten euer Nachtlager her", meinte Ginny und stieg, gefolgt von einer begeisterten Tonks und einer unangenehm berührten Hermine, die Treppe ins Obergeschoss hinauf.

„'Arry, jetzt 'öffne doch eendlisch dein Päckschen! Isch werde nischt ge'en, bevor du es nischt geöffntet 'ast!", beteuerte Fleur, deren Familie sich nun gesammelt und zum Aufbruch bereit gemacht hatte.

„Dann mach's halt endlich auf!", riet Claire Harry, doch leider hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, wo er das Geschenk hingelegt hatte.

„Wo hab ich's denn nur... wo ist es bloß...", faselte er geistesabwesend vor sich hin.

„Du willst och nischt sagen, dass du es verloren 'ast, oder, 'Arry?", rief Fleur bekümmert aus und schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.

„Nein, nein, irgendwo wird es schon sein", meinte Bill und legte ihr beruhigend den Arm um die Schulter, aber Harry bemerkte, wie er genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich werde mal hoch gehen und Ginny fragen...", sagte Harry und war sicher, einen leisen Schluchzer Fleurs zu vernehmen.

Er spurtete die Treppe hinauf und noch bevor er den Dachboden betreten hatte, hörte er Jack ohrenbetäubend kreischen und seine Mutter hysterisch toben:

„Und so liegt er schon die ganze Zeit da? Schreit und keiner kümmert sich drum? Das kann ich einfach nicht fassen, das kann ich nicht fassen!"

Fred und Katie bemühten sich nach allen Kräften, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie völlig unschuldig seien und Jack ohnehin erst eben gerade mit dem Geschreie angefangen hatte.

Harry, der wenig Lust verspürte, sich in diese Situation hereinzubegeben, begnügte sich damit, die untersten Sprossen der Leiter zu erklimmen, Ginnys Namen zu zischen und wie wild zu pfeifen.

Allerdings war es nicht Ginny, die ihn bemerkte, sondern Emily, nachdem auch sie sich aus dem Staub machen wollte und versehentlich auf Harrys Finger getreten war. Er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf und Emily begann, ich wortreich zu entschuldigen.

„Macht nichts, macht nichts", flüsterte er, legte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und deutete auf Hermine, „ich will da nicht hoch, könntest du vielleicht kurz Ginny rufen?", bat er sie und wenige Minuten später standen Harry, Ginny und der gesamte Creevey-Clan im Flur des Obergeschosses.

Nachdem Colin, Emily und Dennis sich nach lange Verabschiedung endlich dazu überwunden hatten zu gehen, hatte Harry endlich die Gelegenheit, sich nach dem Geschenk zu erkundigen.

„Hmm...Moment, ich denke, Mum hat es zu den anderen Geschenken auf den Schreibtisch gelegt – fern von den Kindern", meinte sie grinsend und Harry verließ fluchtartig den Flur, durch den immer noch unverkennbar Hermines Stimme hallte.

„Na, wie läuft die Party?", fragte das Porträt seines Paten, als Harry das Geschenk am aufsuchen war.

„Bestens", antworte er lächelnd, „hört man das nicht?"

Sirius lachte verschmitzt.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass es sich um –"

„Nein, das tut es nicht. Im Moment ist sie mit ihren Paten am schimpfen", unterbrach Harry ihn, während er Fleurs Geschenk unter einem Stapel hervorzog.

„Aha, nun...", sagte Sirius ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Oh nein! Du wirst doch nicht tatsächlich glauben, dass sie ihren Namen nicht alle Ehre machen?", fragte Harry verdutzt, „sie haben heute sicher schon eine Menge neuer, nun", er räusperte sich, „Unternehmungen geplant."

Sirius strahlte ihn an.

„Das will ich hoffen!", meinte er entzückt und Harry bemerkte:

„Waschechte Tunichtgute, genau wie du und Dad!", bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug und zurück ins Erdgeschoss hastete.

„Ah, du 'ast es gefunden!", rief Fleur erleichtert.

„Jaah, es lag oben.", sagte Harry und begann, das Päckchen aufzureißen.

„Mein Gott, 'Arry, sei vorsischtisch!", klagte sie entsetzt, aber Harry war schon fertig und ließ das Papier auf den Boden fallen.

„Ist es nischt traum'aft?", verlangte Fleur begeistert zu wissen.

„Doch, sehr schön, Fleur. Hast du die selber gemacht?", erkundigte er sich höflich und fragte sich, was zum Kuckuck er mit der Miniaturansicht einer Veela anfangen sollte.

„Oui", antwortete sie stolz, „ihr 'Aar ist von meiner Großmutter, musst du wissen."

Die Veela warf eitel ihre Harre zurück und ging weiter auf Harrys Hand umher. „Vielen, vielen dank, Fleur!", sagte er artig und Fleurs Wangen glühten vor Stolz. Scheinbar schien sie ziemlich zufrieden mit sich.

Sie bedachte ihre Veela noch mit einem weiteren entzückten Blick und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, dann verabschiedeten sie sich.

Ron, der neben Harry getreten war, ruckte mit dem Kopf Richtung Dachboden und fragte entgeistert:

„Was hatte sie denn?", und Harry konnte zu seinem Glück feststellen, dass Hermine verstummt war.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete er, „irgendwas mit Jack, glaub ich."

Harry war froh zu sehen, dass Ginny offenbar schon alles für die Nacht gerichtet hatte und überlegte, dass er wirklich beneidenswert war, mit ihr an seiner Seite.

Er warf einen Blick auf sämtliche Matratzen und Schlafsäcke und wandte sich verwundert an Ginny:

„Da warst du wohl doch ein wenig übereifrig."

Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Von wegen!", tönte George, die Hände auf James Schultern gelegt.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass wir uns diesen Spaß entgehen lassen?", hakte Fred nach.

Harry, der davon ausgegangen war, seit Wochen das erste Mal wieder einen ruhigen Tag, gefolgt von einer ruhigen Nacht zu haben, ließ sich auf eine der Matratzen plumpsen.

„Wie könnte ich nur?"

„Harry, weißt du noch, wo Julias Nachthemdchen ist? Du weißt schon, das, was wir vergessen hatten, als ich mit Jack schwanger war", rief Hermine, während Sirius und James wie Verrückte über die Matratzen hüpften.

Harry sah deutlich, dass Fred und George einiges darum gegeben hätten, mitzumachen, allerdings warf Hermine ihnen bisweilen immer noch einige unschöne Blicke zu, und er vermutete, dass sie einen weiteren Wutausbruch nicht riskieren wollten.

„Ich nehm an, es liegt im Schrank bei eurem anderen Krempel. Aber du denkst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass es ihr noch passt?", schrie Harry laut, um den Lärm zu übertönen.

„Natürlich nicht, ich dachte, Liv würde es vielleicht passen", antwortete sie, stieg die Leiter herunter und Sekunden später schwebte ein ganzer Berg Klamotten, Pyjamas und Umhänge durch die Dachbodenluke.

„Sucht euch was raus", nickte Ron Lupin und Tonks zu.

„Ach du meine Güte! Wie oft habt ihr schon vergessen, dass ihr schwanger seid?", sagte Lupin verdutzt und fing an, den Haufen nach passenden Kleidungsstücken zu durchwühlen.

Katie und Angelina hatten sich inzwischen ganz dem Kinder-Einkleiden gewidmet und Harry sehnte sich danach, dass endlich alle in ihre Pyjamas geschlüpft waren und er das Licht löschen konnte.

Aus früheren Übernachtungen der Weasleys hatte er gelernt, das es sinnlos war, wenn er sich in sein eigenes Bett legte, denn von dort unten konnte er das Getrappel und Gequietsche genauso gut vernehmen, wie wenn er oben auf dem Dachboden blieb.

Auch hätte er eigentlich lernen müssen, dass seine Ermahnungen nichts brachten, allerdings gab er die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass er mit zunehmenden Alter wohl auch an Autorität zunehmen würde.

Nachdem er sämtliche Weasley-Kinder, Fred, Angelina, Katie und George zum, so kam es ihm vor, mindestens hundersten Mal aufgefordert hatte, endlich still zu sein, war ihm allerdings klar, dass er ungefähr die selbe Autorität ausstrahlen musste wie Tonks, die die ganze Zeit vor sich hinkicherte und Liv kitzelte.

„Werdet ihr wohl endlich ruhig sein?", zischte er Sirius und James müde zu.

Deren Eltern mussten es scheinbar gewöhnt sein, denn er hörte Ron drei Matratzen weiter geräuschvoll aufschnarchen und Hermine im Schlaf murmeln.

„Ach, Harry, komm schon, sei kein Langweiler!", sagte Fred und gerade wollte Harry sich aufrichten, um all dem endgültig ein Ende zu setzen, da landete auch schon ein Kissen auf seinem Kopf.

„Fred!", rief er, nun mit etwas erhobener Stimme, „das ist nun wirklich nicht witz –" Doch bevor er seine Mahnung zu Ende gebracht hatte, hatte George ihm ein weiteres Kissen übergepfeffert.

„Also wirklich! Ich muss morgen –"

_WOMM._

Tonks lachte laut auf und auch Hermine fuhr aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf hoch:

„Was ist denn hier – "

Ihre Stimme brach ab, scheinbar hatte auch sie etwas überbekommen, denn er hörte, wie James einen freudigen Jubelschrei ausstieß.

„Sirius, James!", fauchte sie, „könnt ihr euch nicht einmal benehm –"

Im Dunkeln konnte Harry erkennen, wie Ron aufsprang. Erleichtert legte er sich zurück und Ginny flüsterte ihm zu: „Und du möchtest Kinder haben?"

„Natürlich will ich das! Ich will nur nicht im selben Zimmer schlafen wie sie."

Ginny kicherte.

„Aber ich denke, Ron wird das ganze jetzt mal in die Hand nehmen.", meinte er, als Ron über ihn hinweg stapfte.

Doch zu seinem Entsetzen holte Ron aus und schlug George mit voller Wucht sein Kissen über. Harry stöhnte auf.

„Hey, Mann, ich war das gar nicht! Ich sorge hier für Ruhe und Ordnung und du kommst daher und verprügelst mich mit deinem Kissen!", rief George und tat entsetzt.

Wenigstens einer, der sich amüsiert, dachte Harry, als er sah, wie Tonks sich vor stummen Lachen bog und bedachte sie mit einem strengen Blick.

„Hey, was soll –", Harry unterbrach sich.

Jetzt war es aber wirklich bald genug! Er sah traurig seinem Kissen hinterher, dass nun auf Hermine zuflog und sie genau am Kopf erwischte.

Hoffentlich würde er nie wieder Schwangere in seinem Haus beherbergen müssen, dachte er, sprang fröhlich auf und zog Sirius mit seinem zurückeroberten Kissen ordentlich eins über.

„Mamaaa, ich hab Huuunger!"

„Daaad, steh endlich auf, ich mag essen!"

„Hey, Sirius, James!", hörte er Fred zischen. „Macht hin, bevor eure Mutter aufwacht!"

„Ich bin schon wach, danke!", murmelte Hermine schlaftrunken.

Harry spähte auf seine Uhr. Halb sechs. Er überlegte sich, ob es wirklich ratsam war, Kinder zu bekommen. Im Grunde würde er wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen.

Neben ihm rappelte sich Ginny auf, bahnte sich einen Weg durch sämtliches Gerümpel und verschwand durch die Luke.

Harry war erleichtert, als er hörte, dass Katie und Angelina sich wieder begeistert ihrer Aufgabe zuwandten, die Kinder zu belustigen und mit ihnen, so vermutete er, ins Wohnzimmer schlichen.

Beruhigt sank er zurück in seinen Schlaf.

„Haaarry!"

„Er schläft noch!"

„Er schläft schon lang genug! Er hätte gestern Nacht ja nicht so endlos mit den Kindern rumtoben müssen!"

Er schnaubte verächtlich. Auch wenn er sich nicht an dieser Kissenschlacht beteiligt hätte, wäre es ihm doch unmöglich gewesen, ein Auge zu zutun.

Als Harry Minuten später die Küche betrat, stellte er fest, dass ihm wieder einmal sämtliche Arbeit abgenommen worden war und stürzte sich hungrig auf sein Rührei. Julia schmatzte genüsslich und Fred schaufelte haufenweise die übriggebliebene Obsttorte in sich rein, während Ron seinen Teller zum wiederholten Mal voll lud.

„Na, Harry? Gut geschlafen?", hörte er Ginnys Stimme hinter sich.

„Ja, wirklich, ich bin so erholt und ausgeglichen wie nie zuvor!"

„Das hört man doch immer gern, was, Jungs?", strahlte George Sirius und James an, „es ist doch schön, wenn seine Arbeit so gebührend gelobt wird."

„Ja, sischa! Isch hab nüsch ma eine Minute ruhisch schlafen können!", mampfte Ron. „Ach, was, Brüderchen. Du wirst doch wohl nicht zum Spießer werden wollen!", rief Fred fröhlich, gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und verließ die Küche, gefolgt von seinem Bruder und ihren Patensöhnen.

Hermine sah ihnen mit verdrießlicher Miene nach und Harry wusste, dass sie sich sehnlichst den Tag herbei wünschte, an dem Fred und George endlich erwachsen würden.

„Oh, Liv, nein! Was machst du da schon wieder?", fragte Hermine entsetzt.

„Mum, Tonks hat gesagt, das schmeckt guuut!", quietschte Liv aufgeregt, während sie versuchte, ein Brötchen in den Mund zu schieben, das zweifelsfrei mit Schokocreme, Salami, Käse und Leberwurst belegt war.

„Schätzchen, Tonks ist schwanger! Das da essen nur schwangere Leute, schau dir deine Mutter nur an.", belehrte Ron sie und deutete auf Hermine, die die mittlerweile dritte Gewürzgurke in den Vanillepudding tauchte.

„Wieso? Ich ess das immer!", meinte Tonks belustigt.

Harry grinste und Emma tat, als würde sie sich in die Erdbeermarmelade übergeben.

„Vergiss nicht, dass du am Samstag kommen wolltest!", schrie Ron, während er sich hinters Steuer setzte.

„Danke für alles, Harry!", rief Hermine und begann, ihre Kinder auf die Rückbank zu quetschen, die, was Harry absolut klar war, magisch vergrößert war.

„Keine Ursache!", rief er ihnen erschöpft zu, winkte ein letztes Mal und sah, wie ihr Auto laut hupend um die nächste Ecke bog.

Harry ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er Ginny aufräumend vorfand. „Alle weg!", sagte sie und ließ ein seltsam aussehendes Instrument mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs hochschweben.

„Das sollten wir Sirius und James mitnehmen, wenn wir am Samstag in den Fuchsbau gehen. Sie werden es sicher brauchen."

„Oh ja, das fürchte ich auch", sagte Harry und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen, „ich bin fix und fertig. Wieso kommen die Leute eigentlich auf die Idee, man könnte sich an seinem Geburtstag erholen?"

„Du Ärmster!", lächelte Ginny und tätschelte ihm die Wange.


	3. Im Fuchsbau

Im Fuchsbau 

Wie er es Dumbledore versprochen hatte, machte Harry sich einen Tag später auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Das heißt, er nahm eine Prise Flohpulver, streute sie in das Kaminfeuer und sprach laut und deutlich in die Flammen: „Dumbledores Büro"

Es war keine Seltenheit, dass Dumbledore Harry spontan um einen Besuch bat, und so dachte sich Harry gar nichts weiter bei der heutigen Einladung. Es dauerte eine Weile, in der er um sich selbst rotierend durch die grünen Flammen wirbelte, bis Dumbledores Büro vor ihm auftauchte und er aus dem Kamin stolperte. Er hustete leise und klopfte sich den Staub vom Umhang.

„Ah, Harry, wie schön!", sagte Dumbledore. Harry sah auf. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts saß an seinem Schreibtisch und spähte Harry über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg lächelnd an.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?", sagte Harry, strich sich durch das Haar und trat auf den Schreibtisch zu.

„Ja, in der Tat", sagte Dumbledore fröhlich, „setzt dich Harry, setz dich. Tee? Kekse? Ich hatte ja leider keine Gelegenheit das Gebäck bei deiner Geburtstagsfeier angemessen zu kosten, aber ich bin sicher, diese Kekse sind ebenso gut." Harry ließ sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber Dumbledore nieder.

„Danke", sagte er, als Dumbledore ihm die Keksschale und eine Tasse Tee hinschob, die er soeben mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs heraufbeschworen hatte. „Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, dass Sie mich hierher gebeten haben, Professor?", fragte er und nahm sich einen der Kekse.

„Ah, ja, Harry, einen bestimmten Grund – nun, ich denke schon", erwiderte Dumbledore und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander, „wie du ja sicher wissen dürftest, ist Nymphadora Tonks, unsere momentane Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, schwanger, und wird im kommenden Schuljahr leider ausfallen."

„Ja, das hat sie erzählt", bestätigte Harry, „sie sagte, Sie hätten schon jemanden im Blick, der ihren Posten übernehmen könnte und es wäre alles nur noch reine Formsache."

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Dumbledore und spähte über seine Halbmondbrille, „hat sie das also gesagt." Er schwieg einen kurzen Moment und fuhr dann fort: „Nun, Harry, ich würde mich äußerst freuen, wenn du dich entschließen könntest, den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anzunehmen." Harry verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Keks.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm. Dumbledore lächelte.

„Du hast richtig verstanden, Harry", sagte er freundlich.

„Sie meinen – ich soll", stammelte Harry und fügte hinzu, „wie kommen Sie auf mich?"

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore, „ist das denn nicht offensichtlich? Nenn mir eine Person, die geeigneter wäre, diesen Posten auszuführen, als du."

„Ja aber-", setzte Harry an, doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn mit ruhiger Stimme:

„Ich erwarte weder von dir, dass du dich auf der Stelle entscheidest, noch dass du ja sagst, wenn du eigentlich nein sagen möchtest." Ein verschmitztes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Aber ich bin sicher, es würde dir gefallen, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren."

Harry schwieg. Er nahm sich einen weiteren Keks. Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste... Wieso ausgerechnet er? Bloß, weil er Voldemort vor elf Jahren besiegt hatte? War es das, was Dumbledore dazu veranlasste, ihm diese Stelle anzubieten? Doch eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagte ihm, dass es nicht nur daran liegen konnte. All das, was er während seiner Jahre in Hogwarts erlebt hatte, hatte dazu beigetragen. Und nicht zuletzt die Tatsache, dass er einer der besten Auroren des Ministeriums war.

Harry seufzte.

„Also schön", sagte er, „ich werde mir die Sache durch den Kopf gehen lassen."

„Wunderbar!", sagte Dumbledore und strahlte ihn an, „gib mir durch Hedwig bescheid, wenn du dich entschieden hast."

Harry nickte. Er beugte sich vor, um nach der Teetasse zu greifen – und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Sein Blick wanderte über einen Haufen Briefe, allesamt aus schwerem Pergament gefertigt und mit smaragdgrüner Tinte beschriftet. Die drei obersten Briefe waren von dem Stapel heruntergerutscht und gaben so den Blick auf den nächsten Brief frei, auf den in schwungvollen Buchstaben geschrieben stand:

Miss E. Dursley

Magnolienring 8

Little Whinging

Surrey

„Dursley?", entfuhr es Harry. Er blickte Dumbledore an. „Doch nicht etwa..."

„Oh, ich war äußerst erstaunt, das gebe ich zu", antwortete Dumbledore vergnügt, „ja, es scheint ganz so, als habe dein Cousin eine Hexe zur Tochter."

„Das kann nicht sein!", platzte er heraus, „das ist unmöglich! Ich meine... Dudley! Er ist ein Muggel!"

„Ich darf dich darauf hinweisen, dass die Eltern von Hermine Weasley ebenfalls Muggel sind", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd, „und deine Großeltern mütterlicherseits waren es auch."

„Aber das ist doch etwas völlig anderes!", widersprach Harry, „Dudley hasst Zauberer. Es gibt nichts, was er so sehr verabscheut!"

„Nun, damit könntest du in der Tat Recht haben", sagte Dumbledore etwas nachdenklich, „aber das hindert seine Tochter nicht daran, eine Hexe zu sein."

Harry starrte noch immer auf die smaragdgrüne Adresse, die ihn so sehr an seine Briefe damals erinnerte. Nur dass kein Schrank unter der Treppe erwähnt wird, dachte er säuerlich, Dudley wird seine heißgeliebte Tochter wohl kaum in einen Schrank sperren!

„Magnolienring...", murmelte Harry, „das ist ganz in der Nähe vom Ligusterweg."  
„Falls du mein Angebot annimmst, wirst du die junge Evelyn Dursley unterrichten", sagte Dumbledore und warf Harry einen prüfenden Blick über die Halbmondgläser hinweg zu, „übrigens ebenso wie Claire und Emma Weasley, die du zu Genüge kennen dürftest."

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Harry zerstreut und trank einige Schlucke Tee. Dann sah er auf. „Emma und Claire? Ach, stimmt, sie kommen ja nach Hogwarts…"

„Nun, Harry", sagte Dumbledore, „wie gesagt, lass dir mein Angebot durch den Kopf gehen und gibt mir bescheid, wenn du dich entschieden hast."

Harry trank rasch den Tee leer und stellte die Tasse zurück auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch.  
„Vielen Dank für die Kekse und den Tee, Professor", sagte er und erhob sich. Dumbledore lächelte ihn an.

„Keine Ursache, Harry, keine Ursache", sagte er. Harry nickte und ging hinüber zum Kamin.

„Harry...?"

„Ja, Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und streichelte das rotgoldene Gefieder von Fawkes, der auf seiner goldenen Stange saß.

„Grüß Sirius von mir, Harry", sagte Dumbledore.

„Mach ich", versprach Harry, nahm etwas Flohpulver und streute es in die Flammen, die augenblicklich smaragdgrün aufloderten. Mit den Worten „Little Morringham" trat Harry in den Kamin.

„Er hat dir Tonks' Stelle angeboten?", fragte Ginny verblüfft. Harry nickte. Sie saßen bei Ginny daheim, in ihrem kleinen Häuschen in Hogsmeade.

„Und ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, ob ich zusagen oder ablehnen soll", seufzte Harry und ließ den Kopf nach hinten gegen die weiche Lehne des Sessels fallen. Ginny stütze die Ellbogen auf die Oberschenkel und trank nachdenklich einen Schluck Tee.

„Ich finde die Idee gar nicht schlecht", sagte sie schließlich, „ich meine, alleine die Aussicht, wieder in Hogwarts wohnen zu können!"

„Ja, das stimmt schon", gab Harry zu, „es wäre toll... Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich der Aufgabe gewachsen bin. Unterrichten? Ich weiß nicht..."

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang, Schatz!", sagte Ginny lachend, „als wir damals die DA-Treffen hatten warst du ein wunderbarer Lehrer, dann wirst du es ja wohl jetzt auch schaffen, eine Bande von nervigen Schülern im Zaum zu halten!"

Harry grinste.

„Jaah...", sagte er langsam, „aber trotzdem, irgendwie..."

Ginny blickte ihn an.

„Es ist Bellatrix Lestrange, die dir keine Ruhe lässt, nicht wahr?", sagte sie. Harry seufzte.

„Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht... ja, wahrscheinlich...", meinte er.

„Harry, es ist nicht gut, dass du dich da so hineinsteigerst", sagte Ginny ernst, „du verlierst ja vollkommen jeden Sinn für die Realität! Du hast es dir in den Kopf gesetzt, diese Frau zu fangen, um sie für das zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, was sie mit Sirius getan hat. Aber es ist niemandem geholfen, wenn du darüber vergisst, zu leben."

Harry seufzte erneut.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht", meinte er.

„Nimm diesen Posten an", meinte Ginny mit Nachdruck, „ich glaube, es tut dir gut, wenn du mal ein bisschen Abwechslung hast und unter Leute kommst."

„Also schön!", seufzte Harry, „ich nehme Dumbledores Angebot an." Ginny lächelte.

„Dann kannst du dich ja an den Wochenenden mal hier unten blicken lassen", sagte sie und trank einen weiteren Schluck Tee.

„Als ob ich das nicht sowieso tun würde!", protestierte Harry empört, „du tust ja gerade so, als würde ich dich nie besuchen!" Ginny lachte. Sie neigte sich vor und gab Harry einen Kuss.

„Ach, komm schon, ich hab's nicht so gemeint!", sagte sie.

„Das will ich hoffen!", murrte Harry, doch ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Noch am selben Tag schickte Harry Hedwig mit einer Nachricht an Dumbledore los:

Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore!

Ich habe mir Ihr Angebot gründlich überlegt und meine Antwort lautet „Ja". Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mich in der nächsten Zeit noch über die genaueren Umstände unterrichten würden.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Harry Potter

Kaum war Hedwig aus dem Fenster geschwirrt, als sich Sirius von der Wand über Harrys Schreibtisch meldete:

„Du gehst tatsächlich nach Hogwarts?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Du und Lehrer...", meinte Sirius grinsend. Harry streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Zweifelst du etwa an mir?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem amüsierten Zucken um die Mundwinkel.

„Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass du den Schülern eine ganze Menge beibringen wirst", erwiderte Sirius, „die Frage ist, ob das auch im Lehrplan steht, was du ihnen beibringst..."

„Aach, komm schon", meinte Harry amüsiert, „du spekulierst doch nur darauf, dass ich ihnen – nun, sagen wir 'Nachhilfe im Tunichtgut-Dasein' gebe."

„Um ehrlich zu sein – ja", grinste Sirius, „man muss den Nachwuchs doch fördern, wo es geht."

„Ja, klar", sagte Harry sarkastisch, „so wie Fred und George es mit Sirius und James tun, meinst du wohl." Sirius zuckte nur bedeutungsschwer mit den Schultern.

Am Samstag stattete Harry wie versprochen Hermine und Ron einen Besuch ab. Er verzichtete diesmal auf das Reisen per Kamin (er hasste diese Art der Fortbewegung), sondern entschied sich für das Apparieren. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und er stand im Hof des alten, windschiefen Gebäudes, das den Namen Fuchsbau trug. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hatten das Haus großzügigerweise an ihren jüngsten Sohn und dessen Familie abgetreten, da Ron und Hermine mit ihren sämtlichen Kindern einige Schwierigkeiten hatten, ein Heim zu finden, das groß genug war. Allerdings schien es, dass sie sich nicht so ganz von ihrem alten Haus trennen konnten, denn jedes Mal, wenn Harry im Fuchsbau auftauchte, traf er Rons Eltern dort an.

Als er nun auf die Tür zu ging, die in die Küche führte, flog diese mit einem Mal auf. Sirius und James kamen heraus und rannten beinahe in Harry hinein. Hinter ihnen her stürmte eine äußerst zornig aussehende Emma.

„Sirius! James!", keifte sie, „gebt es wieder her!" Doch die Zwillinge dachten gar nicht daran. Lachend rannten sie in den Garten. Emma knurrte ungehalten und folgte ihnen. Über Harrys Gesicht huschte ein amüsiertes Lächeln. Er betrat die Küche, nur um mitten in einen Streit zu geraten, der offenbar zwischen Hermine und Fred und George entbrannt war. Die Zwillinge standen da und es war offensichtlich, dass sie nur mit Mühe das Lachen unterdrücken konnten. Hermine hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und funkelte die beiden böse an.

„Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht!", tobte sie, „werdet ihr denn nie erwachsen? Jetzt seht zu, dass ihr das wieder in Ordnung bringt!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass eine gleichmäßige Wasserlache sich über den Boden der Küche ausbreitete.

„Ähm... hallo", sagte er und versuchte, sich Gehör zu verschaffen, indem er sich räusperte. Hermine sah auf.

„Oh Harry!", sagte sie ein wenig überrascht, „was machst du denn hier?"

„Hi Harry!", grinste Fred, „alles klar, alter Junge? Deinen Geburtstag gut überstanden?"

„Mehr oder weniger", grinste Harry zurück.

„Jetzt macht schon!", herrschte Hermine die beiden an, „beseitigt diese Sauerei!"

„Wieso wir?", fragte George ganz unschuldig, „was haben wir denn getan?"

„Ihr habt den Jungs doch diese dämlichen Tabletten gegeben!", keift Hermine mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen, „könnt ihr diesen blöden Kram für euren Laden nicht woanders testen als an meinen Kindern und in meinem Haus?"

Fred verdrehte die Augen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch. Sofort schrumpfte die Wasserlache zusammen, bis sie schließlich ganz verschwand. An ihrer Stelle erschien eine kleine, hellblaue Pille, die ungefähr die Größe eines Daumennagels hatte.

„Ist ja schon gut, Hermine!", beschwichtigte George sie, bückte sich und hob die Tablette auf, „wir werden es nicht wieder tun, versprochen!" Hermine schnaubte.

„Das sagt ihr jedes Mal!", meinte sie verächtlich, „und jetzt seht zu dass ihr eure lieben Patenkinder einfangt und sie dazu bringt, Emma ihr Buch zurückzugeben!"

Fred und George grinsten sich an.

„Okay, machen wir!", sagte Fred und die beiden huschten aus der Küche nach draußen. Hermine seufzte und fuhr sich über das Gesicht.

„Harry. Komm herein, setz dich", sagte sie und wirkte sehr erschöpft. Harry ließ sich auf einem der Küchenstühle nieder.

„Was haben sie denn wieder angestellt?", fragte er und nickte mit dem Kopf zur Tür, durch die Fred und George soeben verschwunden waren.

„Ach sie haben irgend so etwas Neues für ihren Scherzartikelladen entwickelt", meinte Hermine entnervt und ließ mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs einen Teller mit Keksen auf der Tischplatte erscheinen, „eine Überschwemmungs-Pille oder so. Bedien dich, Harry. Und die haben sie natürlich Sirius und James angedreht, damit die sie sofort in meiner Küche testen konnten. Das Ergebnis hast du ja eben gesehen!"

Harry grinste in sich hinein.

„Eigentlich hatten wir dich erst später erwartet", sagte sie und setzte sich neben ihn. „Zum Glück sind Julia, Liv und Jack im Moment nicht da. Katie, Alicia und Angelina haben sie mit in den Garten genommen", sagte sie erschöpft, „ich weiß gar nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht."

„Was ist denn los? Du kannst froh sein, dass du jemand hast, der sich am liebsten jeden Tag und jede Nacht mit deinen Kindern amüsieren würde", meinte Harry verwundert.

Hermine stand auf und sagte verächtlich: „Wenn ich mir nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen müsste, wenn sie die Kinder haben. Ich meine, du kennst sie ja, im Grunde sind sie alle drei noch Kinder."

Sie hielt einen Moment inne, zog die Stirn kraus und wandte sich an Harry:

„Hast du Lee irgendwo im Haus gesehen?"

„Nein. Ist er auch hier?", fragte er und ließ sich einen Schokoladenkeks auf der Zunge zergehen.

„Dann ist er auch im Garten!", kreischte sie entsetzt, rannte ans Fenster und riss es schwungvoll auf:

„Nein, Lee, lass das! Du untergräbst meine Erziehung. Bitte, hör auf damit!"

Harry hörte wildes Gelächter und Hermine schloss das Fenster wütend.

„Es bringt einfach nichts!", schnaufte sie verärgert. „Was würden sie eigentlich tun, wenn ich sie nicht jedes Wochenende hier aufnehmen würde?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. Wahrscheinlich würden sie daheim bleiben. Ihm war durchaus klar, dass Ron und Hermine nicht nur mit ihren Kindern den Fuchsbau bewohnten, sondern auch noch diverse Dauergäste übers Wochenende versorgten.

Wie beispielsweise Fred, George, Angelina und Katie.

Harry, der nur an seinen freien Tagen Zeit hatte, Ron und Hermine zu besuchen, konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er sie und ihre Kinder ein einziges Mal allein angetroffen hatte.

Fred und George nahmen ihre Pflicht als Paten sehr ernst und Lee Jordan unterstützte sie wo es nur ging.

„Ron ist noch beim Training, aber er wird wohl bald kommen", sagte Hermine und verhexte den Besen, der begann, die Küche zu kehren.

„Was wollte Dumbledore eigentlich von dir?", fragte sie und ließ sich wieder auf der Bank nieder.

„Ach, Dumbledore, jaaah...", Harry fuhr sich unwirsch mit der Hand durchs Haar.

Er hatte ganz vergessen, sie von seinem neuen Beruf zu unterrichten, so beschäftigt war er damit gewesen, in seinen letzten Tagen als Auror noch so einiges zu bewirken.

„Er wollte, dass ich nach Hogwarts komme. Als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Waas!", fragte sie verwirrt, „wirklich?"

Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte, polterte es im Flur und Ron betrat verschwitzt die Küche.

„Harry, Mann! Du bist schon hier? Wir hatten dich erst später erwartet!", rief er und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Sorry, Training hat länger gedauert", fügte er an Hermine gewandt hinzu und küsste sie auf die Stirn, „wir haben dieses Jahr wirklich die besten Chancen. Nach dem Sieg über Eintracht Pfützensee und letzte Woche die Tornados. Wenn wir beim nächsten Spiel Pride of Portry platt machen, dann –"

Harry erinnerte sich gedankenverloren an das letzte Spiel der Chudley Cannons.

Aus dem Garten schallte begeistertes Gelächter in die Küche.

„Wirst du deinen Brüdern und Lee endlich mal sagen, dass sie mit diesem Unfug aufhören sollen?", fragte Hermine gereizt.

„Was tun sie denn?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Oh, nur das Übliche", fauchte sie, „sie verziehen die Kinder, bringen ihnen Unmengen dummer Sachen bei, aber ansonsten ist alles in Ordnung!"

„Aah, ja, hmmm...Keine Ahnung, was man da machen könnte...", sagte er beunruhigt, „wie wär's, wir gehen einfach alle raus und ähm..."

„Sie werden es nicht wagen, weiterzumachen?", fragte Hermine verächtlich.

Doch am Ende schien sie es für das Beste zu halten, sich in den Garten zu setzen, wo sie alles genau im Auge hatte und immerhin wusste, was dort vor sich ging.

„Na, Kollege!", rief Katie begeistert und fiel Harry um den Hals, „wir werden Hogwarts mal so ordentlich auf Trapp bringen, was?"

Harry hatte ganz vergessen, dass er in Zukunft mit Katie zusammen arbeiten würde, die mittlerweile den Flugunterricht in Hogwarts gab.

„Harry, Harry", meinte George und legte Harry den Arm um die Schulter, noch bevor er sich es in der Gartenlaube gemütlich machen konnte, „es hat mich sehr schockiert zu hören, dass du dich dazu entschlossen hast, von nun ab als Autoritätsperson zu fungieren."

„Allerdings hat das ja auch seine guten Seiten!", rief Fred und boxte ihn herzlich gegen die Schulter, „du weißt schon: Du kannst ihnen auch die wirklich wichtigen Dinge fürs Leben beibringen!"

Er zwinkerte verschwörerisch.

„Und vielleicht könntest du auch helfen, du weißt schon, unseren Laden ein wenig zu unterstützen?"

Schon waren sie wieder verschwunden, um sich weiter ihrer Art der Kindererziehung zu widmen.

„Wovon reden sie überhaupt?" , fragte Ron verwirrt.

Nachdem Harry auch ihm erklärt hatte, wo er zukünftig arbeiten würde, schien er ziemlich verblüfft.

„Nun, ähm, was haltet ihr davon?", fragte Harry und brach das Schweigen.

„Das ist einfach großartig!", sagte Ron begeistert und stopfte sich eine handvoll Kekse in den Mund, „du kannst dich ein Jahr lang entspannen! Das wird sicher klasse!"

„Harry, du solltest das auf keinen Fall unterschätzen, es ist eine anstrengende Aufgabe", sagte Hermine bedenklich. „Hast du dir das –"

„Wenn ihr es nicht sofort zurückgebt! Ich schwör euch, nächstes Jahr, wenn ich erst in Hogwarts bin, werdet ihr keine ruhige Minute mehr haben!", rief Emma ärgerlich und hastete ihren Brüdern hinterher, quer durch das ganze Kartoffelbeet.

„Fred, George, ich dachte, ihr würdet euch darum kümmern? Verdammt noch mal!", schrie Hermine zornentbrannt, während Sirius und James sich lachend durch die Lilien schlugen.

„Hermine, wie hätten wir dem Einhalt gebieten sollen?", sagte Fred und George meinte:

„Du weißt doch, dass wir damit überfordert sind."

„Daaad, Dad, hilf mir doch mal!"

Ron, ganz erschreckt, dass er hier gefragt schien, zückte seinen Zauberstab und schrie:

„Accio Buch!", woraufhin ihm Emmas Exemplar von _Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung _heftig gegen den Kopf knallte.

Harry schnappte es sich und begann darin zu blättern.

„Kann ich es wiederhaben?", fragte Emma ungehalten und zupfte an Harrys Umhang.

„Harry wird dein Lehrer sein, Emma!", sagte Ron stolz und Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Was?"

„Kannst du eigentlich nichts für dich behalten?"

„Wieso? Spätestens in einem Monat hätte sie es ohnehin erfahren. Denkst du, sie merkt nicht, dass Harry hinter dem Pult sitzt, wenn sie Verteidigung hat?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

Emma klappte die Kinnlade runter.

„Du", sie schaute Harry ungläubig an, „wirst Tonks' Stelle übernehmen?"

Harry nickte belustigt.

„Wir müssen dich mit ‚Professor' ansprechen?", kicherte sie nun.

„Wenn du nicht aufpasst, werde ich dich Sätze schreiben lassen!", sagte er beleidigt.

Sirius und James, die die Neuigkeit scheinbar gerade von ihren Paten erfahren hatten, brachen ebenfalls in Gelächter aus.

Das fing ja schon mal gut an.

„Wann kommt eigentlich Ginny?", fragte Hermine, als es zu Dämmern begann.

„Wenn sie in Hogsmeade fertig ist", antwortete Harry, während Hermine mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs begann, Essen zu machen.

„Läuft im Moment scheinbar echt gut. Sie meint, lauter Großmütter würden in letzter Zeit auftauchen um ihren Enkeln nützliche Dinge zur Einschulung zu beschaffen. Außerdem sind wohl viele Schüler da."

„Kein Wunder. Ich wette, die ganze Schülerschaft von Hogwarts hat dort irgendwelche Verwandte", sagte Hermine, „aber das wirst du ja bald selbst herausfinden."

„Jedenfalls wollte sie so um sechs zumachen, aber ich vermute, das Geschäft läuft besser als erwartet", sagte Harry mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Das freut einen Geschäftsmann doch immer zu hören!", sagte Fred glücklich, „sie wird während der Ferien ja wohl auch ein paar Überstunden machen können."

_Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ lief in der Tat so gut, dass die Zwillinge sich doch noch hatten entschließen können, _Zonko_ aufzukaufen und dort eine Zweitfiliale einzurichten, die Ginny seither leitete.

„Sie könnte sich aber mal beeilen, die Kinder müssen gleich ins Bett", schimpfte Hermine, „Sirius, James, ihr deckt draußen den Tisch!"

„Mum, nein!", rief James bittend.

„Wir machen das schon", meinte George und zückte den Zauberstab.

„Nein!", herrschte Hermine ihn an, „sie haben sich für heute genug geleistet! Sie werden ja wohl noch den Tisch decken können!"

„Komm schon, wenn wir es machen –", fing Fred an, doch ein funkelnder Blick Hermines brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

Murrend machten sich die Zwillinge davon.

„Mum, wenn Emma in Hogwarts ist, kann ich dann ihr Zimmer?", fragte Julia plötzlich und zupfte ihrer Mutter am Umhang.

„Ach ja, richtig, Harry", sagte Hermine, während sie wild einen Kochlöffel durch die Luft schwang, „ihr könnt diese Nacht im Gästezimmer schlafen."

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Keks.

„Wie? Wir sollen hier schlafen? Ich muss noch arbeiten!", sagte er verdattert.

„Sicher doch!", antwortete Hermine, „sonst ist das doch alles sinnlos!"

„Was ist sinnlos?"

„Du bist hier, damit du nicht arbeitest.", sagte sie schlicht.

„Hermine", startete er einen letzten Versuch, „ich habe überhaupt nichts dabei!"

„Ginny macht das schon."

Aha, so war das also, dachte er verbittert. Seine Freundin schloss hinter seinem Rücken irgendwelche Abkommen. Nun, das würde er sich merken. Das ging wirklich zu weit. Ihn von seiner Arbeit abhalten, paah, er war schließlich alt genug.

„Harry, schlag es dir endlich aus dem Kopf!", sagte Hermine bestimmend.

„Was?", langsam wurde Harry ungehalten.

„Du wirst sie nicht mehr kriegen, bevor du nach Hogwarts gehst", sagte Hermine leise.

„Sie liest nur noch Schulbücher", verkündete Sirius zwischen zwei Bissen Fleisch. „Sie hat die Bücher unter ihrem Kopfkissen. Ich wette, sie lernt sie auswendig", rief James hämisch.

Harry grinste. Er hatte schon mal ein Mädchen gekannt, dass offenbar alle Schulbücher schon am ersten Schultag auswendig konnte.

Und diese Person war gerade dabei, Sirius und James zu rügen.

Ron, dem diese Information scheinbar völlig unbekannt gewesen war, rief entsetzt:

„Emma! Du brauchst doch nicht schon alles vorher zu wissen! Das erwartet keiner von dir, du gehst schließlich nicht nach Hogwarts, um schon alles zu wissen, sondern es zu lernen!"

„Es ist nur von Vorteil, wenn sie schon etwas weiß", meinte Hermine stolz.

„Ich konnte auch nichts", sagte Ron und Harry nickte zustimmend:

„Ich für meinen Teil werde von keinem Schüler erwarten, dass er schon alles weiß."

„Tsss...", machte Hermine nur, „wenn ich euch nicht immer alles abschreiben lassen hätte!"

„Immer? Ein oder zwei Mal vielleicht! Ich jedenfalls war da ziemlich selbstständig!", rechtfertigte Ron sich aufgebracht.

Hermine schnaubte verächtlich und Harry erinnerte sich nur zu gut, dass er und Ron ohne Hermines Hilfe sicherlich durch jede Prüfung gefallen wären.

„Lasst es doch mal gut sein!", rief Katie fröhlich, „freust du dich schon auf Hogwarts? Bist du so gut im Quidditch wie dein Dad, Emma?"

„Nun, eher so gut wie Mum", gab Emma verlegen zu.

Katie kicherte.

„Nun, das kann sich ändern!"

„Wenn wir erst mal dort sind, werden wir die besten Treiber sein, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat", verkündeten die Zwillinge und ihre Paten schienen mächtig zufrieden mit ihnen.

„Sieht so aus, als würde ich die Hälfte meiner Schüler schon im Voraus kennen", überlegte Harry laut.

„Haha, zwei oder drei vielleicht", sagte Ginny.

Harry zählte an den Fingern ab:

„Emma, Claire, ähm..."

„Na, was hab ich gesagt?"

„Aber wenn ich das Jahr danach noch weitermache, kommen Sirius und James, dann sind es schon vier."

„Außerdem kennst du Gabriel", sagte Hermine und fügte, nachdem sie Harrys unwissende Miene bemerkt hatte, hinzu: „Du weißt schon. Gabriel Finnigan, der Sohn von Seamus und Lavender."

„Genau, stimmt."

„Und, wie heißt dieses missratene Balg von Pansy?", wandte sie sich an die anderen.

„Ahhh, ja, Lucius Junior", sagte Fred abfällig.

„Hat Nott nicht auch einen Sohn in diesem Alter? Oder war es Flint?"

„Verdammt!", entfuhr es Harry. Alle schauten ihn an.

„Dudleys Tochter wird auch da sein."

„Die von deinem Muggelcousin? Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", rief Ron entsetzt.

„Meinst du, sie ist auch so fett und dumm?", fragte George neugierig.

„Ohje, hoffentlich haben wir Besen, die sie tragen", meinte Katie bekümmert.

„Mum, wer ist Dudley?", erkundigte sich Liv.

Harry war sich auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Mit was für Schülern würde er sich rumschlagen müssen?

„Bis wann bleibt ihr?", fragte Hermine an Harry gewandt, während sie und Ginny Julia und Liv in ihre Nachthemden zwängten.

„Bis morgen", meinte Harry und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist klar. Bis abends?"

„Mal schauen."

„Parvati und Lavender kommen noch vorbei. Und Lavender bringt ihre Kinder mit. Steht ihr das durch?", fragte sie und gab Liv einen Gutenachtkuss.

„Vergiss nicht, dass ich mit ihnen zur Schule gegangen bin", sagte Harry.

„Haben sie da denn auch schon über die besten Putzmittel geredet? Und über Anti-Falten-Zauber? Und über Toilettenpapier?", fragte Hermine und machte sich nun daran, Jack bettfertig zu machen.

„Nein", meinte Harry, „aber immerhin konnte ich erkennen, dass sie die Typen für so etwas sein werden."

„Ah ja? Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte Hermine verächtlich, löschte das Licht und verließ den Raum.

„Gute Nacht, ihr Süßen!", rief Ginny und Harry sagte: „Passt auf, dass der Ghul euch nicht holt!", woraufhin Liv angsterfüllt zu quietschen begann und Hermine sie Ewigkeiten beruhigen musste.

Harry und Ginny machten sich unterdessen ins Gästezimmer auf.

Aus Sirius und James' Zimmer drangen gedämpfte Schreie und etwas, dass sich anhörte wie weniger gefährliche Explosionen. Scheinbar passten ihre Paten auf sie auf.

„Zum Glück ist der Fuchsbau so riesig", sagte Harry und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

„Wieso das?", fragte Ginny verwundert.

„Weißt du noch, als wir an meinem Geburtstag auf dem Dachboden geschlafen haben? Ich habe jedes Gekicher mitgekriegt, das von Tonks, das von Sirius und James, sogar Rons Geschnarche und das ganze Geflüster. Aber hier habe ich endlich mal meine Ruhe."

„Wie schön für dich", murmelte Ginny, bevor sie einschlief.

„AUFWACHEN! AUFWACHEN!"

Jemand pochte heftig gegen die Tür.

„Es ist schon spät, macht euch runter!"

Harry grunzte.

Wer erzog eigentlich diese Kinder? War ihnen nichts lieber als jede Menschenseele in einer solchen Herrgottsfrühe aus dem Bett zu jagen?

„Könnt ihr euch vielleicht einmal benehmen?", herrschte Hermine James und Sirius an, „wie euch vielleicht aufgefallen ist, bin ich gerade Kuchen am backen."

Harry saß auf der Küchenbank.

„Wie willst du anfangen?", fragte Hermine ihn.

„Womit anfangen?", fragte Harry und blickte sie an.

„Weiter!", drängelte Liv auf seinem Schoß und kniff ihn in die Oberschenkel.

„Ja, einen Moment. Wir lesen gleich weiter", antwortete Harry und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, als Liv ihn besonders fest erwischte.

Wie konnte Kinder ein Buch über _Flubby, den Flubberwurm_, nur so interessieren?

„Na, was hast du denn so für den Unterricht geplant?"

„Öhm...Ich dachte, das lass ich einfach mal so auf mich zukommen."

„Lies weiteeeeeer! Gleich kommt Knuffi, der Knuddelmuff, zu Flubbys Party", rief Liv und klopfte ihm gegen das Knie.

Hermine seufzte entnervt und schob den dritten Kuchen in den Backofen.

Darüber hatte er sich noch keinen einzigen Gedanken gemacht. Aber sicherlich würde Dumbledore ihn noch über den Lehrplan informieren.

„Harry!"

„Hallo Harry, hast du einen schönen Geburtstag gehabt?"

„Hast du mein Horoskop bekommen?"

„Hallo Lavender, Parvati", sagte Harry, mittlerweile beim vierten Kapitel von _Flubby, dem Flubberwurm_ angekommen „vielen Dank für eure Karten!"

Sie sahen ihn an.

„Und für die Geschenke natürlich auch!", fügte er rasch hinzu.

„Kein Problem!", strahlte Lavender, „es ist doch immer gut, so etwas äußert Nützliches wie einen Talisman zu haben, oder?"

„Ja, natürlich", meinte Harry, obwohl er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob man etwas, das einen ständig an ein eingemachtes Gnomenhirn erinnerte, wirklich als nützlich bezeichnen konnte.

Liv war unterdessen von seinem Schoß gehopst und lief, gefolgt von Lavenders Tochter Miranda, in den Garten, während Krummbein ihren Platz schnurrend einnahm.

„Trägst du ihn auch immer, Harry?", hakte Lavender forschend nach.

„Nun, im Moment leider nicht...Ich hab ihn, ähm, daheim vergessen.", antwortete er rasch und mit bemüht unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck.

Lavender runzelte die Stirn.

„Harry, du solltest ihn ständig tragen!", rief sie laut, „du weißt doch, dass man mit der Sicherheit nicht spaßen sollte!"

Harry sah, wie Gabriel, der gerade mit Emma den Raum verlassen wollte, sich an die Stirn tippte.

„Jaaah, tut mir leid", murmelte er und fragte sich, ob Seamus wohl auch ein Gnomenhirn tragen musste.

„Und, du weißt schon, wie ist es mit dem Hippogreif ausgegangen?", fragte Parvati bekümmert.

„Oh, bestens, bestens", erwiderte Harry, der nicht den Mut besaß, ihr zu sagen, dass sich das Horoskop als absolut falsch erwiesen hatte.

Schlagartig hellte sich ihre Miene auf und sie wandte sich Hermine zu:

„Na, wie läuft's bei dir? Probleme mit den Kindern?"

Doch bevor Hermine die Gelegenheit bekam, zu antworten, war sie schon mitten in einer Schilderung der Eheprobleme von Susan und Justin Finch-Fletchley, die sie scheinbar aus erster Hand von ihrer Schwester Padma hatte, die sich dann allerdings als unwahr herausgestellt hatte, nachdem sie den Fall ausführlich mit Hannah Longbottom besprochen hatte, die offensichtlich von ihrer Cousine ganz andere Informationen erhalten hatte.

Harry fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wieso sie eine Geschichte, die sich klar und deutlich als falsch herausgestellt hatte, eine halbe Stunde diskutieren musste.

Schließlich machte er sich auf in den Garten, um dort mit Ron die Chancen der Chudley Cannons ganz genau zu analysieren.

Stunden später, nachdem Sirius Miranda mit einem fangzähnigen Frisbee beinahe zu Tode erschreckt, Parvati und Lavender ihn unangenehm über seine Absichten in Hogwarts ausgequetscht und ihm schließlich das Versprechen, umgehend Reinigungsaktionen im Klo der Maulenden Myrte zu starten, abgerungen hatten, verabschiedeten sich Harry und Ginny schließlich.

„Wir sehen uns!", rief Harry Ron zu, während Ginny ihre Nichten und Neffen zum Abschied drückte und Lavender kreischte:

„Denk an deinen Talisman, Harry!"

„Viel Spaß in Hogwarts, Harry!", sagte Hermine und umarmte ihn.

Emma meinte nur: „Wir werden dann am ersten September das Vergnügen haben." und grinste ihn breit an.

„Hey, Harry, wir dann wohl auch!", schrie Katie aus dem letzten Winkel des Gartens, wo sie mit Julia und Samuel, Lavenders siebenjährigem Sohn, schaukelte.

„Harry, und vergiss nicht: Am 12. August solltest du aufpassen! Lass lieber niemanden in die Nähe deines Essens und Trinkens!"

Ron und Hermine standen auf dem Hof, wo Harry und Ginny Sekunden zuvor disappariert waren.

„Ron?"

„Was?"

„War Harry nicht eigentlich hier, um sein Geschenk abzuholen?"

„Doooch, ich denke schon..."

„Hast du es ihm gegeben?"

„Nein."

„Ich auch nicht..."


	4. Briefe von niemandem

Briefe von niemandem 

Mr. und Mrs. Dursley im Magnolienring Nummer 8 waren stolz darauf, ganz und gar normal zu sein, sehr stolz sogar. Niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, sie könnten sich in eine merkwürdige und geheimnisvolle Geschichte verstricken, denn mit solchem Unsinn wollten sie nichts zu tun haben.

Mr. Dursley war ein mittelgroßer, sehr beleibter, um nicht zu sagen fetter Mann mit glatten, blonden Haaren, die er stets akkurat und ordentlich gescheitelt trug. Seine kleinen, wässrigen blauen Augen ließen sein ohnehin schon sehr rundes, rosanes Gesicht stark dem eines Schweins ähneln. Mr. Dursley war der Leiter einer Firma namens Grunnings, die Bohrmaschinen herstellte, und verdiente in diesem Posten nicht schlecht.

Seine Frau Cloe war schlank, hübsch, und hatte langes schwarzes Haar und braune Augen. Sie war Hausfrau und Mutter und wenn sie nicht gerade irgendetwas arbeitete, stand sie am Gartenzaun und tratschte mit der Nachbarin.

Cloe und Dudley Dursley hatten auch eine Tochter. Sie war 10 Jahre alt, hatte schwarzes Haar und beeindruckend grüne Augen. Ihr Name war Evelyn.

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag im August, mitten in den großen Ferien, und die drückende Schwüle des Sommers lag lastend über den Häusern des Magnolienringes. Familie Dursley saß beim Mittagessen. Dudley langte ordentlich zu, er schaufelte das Kartoffelpüree und die Bohnen in sich hinein, als habe er seit Tagen nichts zu essen bekommen. Cloe saß aufrecht am Tisch und schnitt mit einem Lächeln ihr Steak in kleine Stückchen. Nur Evelyn hockte lustlos über ihren Teller gebeugt und stocherte mit der Gabel darin herum.

„Evelyn, hast du keinen Hunger?", fragte Cloe freundlich. Das Mädchen schüttelte nur den Kopf. Aus den Augenwinkeln warf sie ihrem Vater einen angeekelten Blick zu.

„Liebling, du musst etwas essen!", sagte Cloe und seufzte. Sie hob die Hand, um Evelyn über das Haar zu streichen.

„Lass das, Mum!", meinte das Mädchen genervt und zog den Kopf weg. Cloe Dursley sah betreten wieder auf ihren Teller und fuhr damit fort, ihr Steak zu zerkleinern.

„Was gibt es neues im Büro, Schatz?", wandte sie sich nun an ihren Mann. Dudley schluckte den Bissen, den er gerade im Mund hatte, herunter und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen.

„Eigentlich nichts", erwiderte er, „wir werden wohl die Personalkürzung in der Marketingabteilung durchführen, aber das ist ja nichts neues."

Evelyn rollte mit den Augen und legte die Gabel etwas unsanft zurück auf den Tisch. Cloe zuckte zusammen. Etwas verwirrt blickte sie das Mädchen an, das sich nun mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

„Was ist denn los, Liebling?", fragte sie besorgt. Evelyn blickte sie verächtlich an.

„Das fragst du?", meinte sie, „hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass du es nicht von alleine begreifst..."

Dudley blickte überrascht auf. Etwas Fett lief ihm aus dem Mundwinkel das Kinn herab, doch er schien es nicht zu bemerken. Evelyn blickte ihn angewidert an und sah dann in eine andere Richtung.

„Ehm...", räusperte Dudley sich, „stimmt irgendetwas nicht, Evelyn?" Doch es klang nicht sonderlich interessiert.

„Nein, alles in bester Ordnung!", meinte das Mädchen ironisch, „ist doch wunderbar, ist doch wie immer! Wir sitzen am Mittagstisch, Dad isst als hätte er keine Manieren und das einzige Thema, das interessiert sind die Neuigkeiten aus dem Büro!"

Dudley sah seine Tochter verblüfft an. Er begriff nicht, was sie damit meinte.

„Möchtest du uns etwas erzählen, Evy?", fragte Cloe und strich ihrer Tochter über die Wange.

„Mum, lass das!", zischte das Mädchen. Rasch zog Cloe die Hand weg.

„Ist... ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?", fragte sie, „war da wieder eines deiner komischen Erlebnisse?" Dudley räusperte sich und warf seiner Frau einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Komischen Erlebnisse?", echote Evelyn, „ihr sprecht immer darüber, als hätte ich eine Krankheit! Nein, war es nicht. Nur Sarahs Katze ist überfahren worden, aber das interessiert euch ja nicht!"

„Oh, Liebling, das tut mir wirklich leid!", sagte Cloe und machte Anstalten, ihrer Tochter über die Haare zu streichen.

„Mum, du sollst es lassen!", keifte Evelyn und funkelte ihre Mutter böse an. Sie war aufgesprungen. Bruchteile einer Sekunde später landete ihr gesamter Tellerinhalt im Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Kartoffelpüree, Bohnen, Steak, all das klatschte Cloe ins Gesicht und rutschte langsam ihren Hals herab auf ihre blassrosa Bluse und den dunkelblauen Rock. Sekundenlang herrschte Stille. Evelyn starrte ihre Mutter an. Cloe starrte ihre Tochter an. Dudley war weiß vor Angst. Dann wandte sich das Mädchen zornig um und stürmte aus dem Raum und die Treppe nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Dort warf sie sich mit Schwung auf ihr Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie war ein bisschen geschockt von dem eben Geschehenen. Denn sie hatte ihren Teller nicht einmal berührt.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück war der Vorfall des vergangenen Tages wieder vergessen. Dudley hockte verschlafen und mit zerzaustem Haar in seinem Morgenmantel am Tisch, vor sich die Zeitung, in der er den Sportteil las. Cloe goss Kaffee in ihre und Dudleys Tasse und Evelyn hatte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und starrte versonnen aus dem Fenster. Draußen hockten zwei Meisen auf der Fensterbank und einige Tauben und Amseln flatterten umher. Evelyn mochte Vögel. Sie hatten so etwas unbeschwertes und leichtes. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Konturen eines anderen Vogels, der sich gerade kräftig mit den Flügeln schlagend davonmachte. Das Mädchen stutzte und rieb sich die Augen. Der Vogel hatte für einen kurzen Moment ausgesehen wie eine Eule. Doch jetzt war er schon zu weit weg, um das feststellen zu können. Wahrscheinlich bloß eine ziemlich große Taube. Was sollte auch eine Eule in einer Gegend wie dieser machen!

Cloe huschte nach draußen in den Flur, um die Post zu holen. Sie kam mit einem Stapel Briefe zurück und legte sie auf den Tisch. Es war Dudleys Sache, die Post zu öffnen. Evelyns Blick glitt über die Umschläge. Ihr Vater war noch immer vertieft in einen Bericht über irgendein Rugby-Spiel in der Region und machte keine Anstalten, die Post zu öffnen. Evelyns Blick blieb an einem großen dicken Umschlag hängen. Er war aus einem seltsamen Papier gefertigt, es wirkte irgendwie beige. Das Mädchen legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, um die Schrift erkennen zu können, die zum Teil zu sehen war und die offenbar mit smaragdgrüner Tinte geschrieben war. Sie konnte nicht alles entziffern, da der Umschlag von einigen anderen halb verdeckt wurde, doch in der ersten Zeile der Adresse stand eindeutig „Miss E. Dursley". Evelyns Herz klopfte schneller. Konnte es sein, dass dieser Brief an sie war? Sie streckte die Hand aus und zog den Brief zwischen den anderen hervor. Rasch überflog sie die Adresse.

Miss E. Dursley

Magnolienring 8

Little Whinging

Surrey

Kein Zweifel. Der Brief war an sie adressiert.

„Evelyn!", ließ ihre Mutter sich vernehmen, „was tust du da? Es gehört sich nicht, in der Post anderer Leute herumzuschnuppern!"

„Erstens", sagte Evelyn, „solltest du erst mal Dad erziehen, bevor du es bei mir versuchst. Und zweitens ist dieser Brief an mich adressiert!"

Cloe griff nach einem der Kekse, die in einer Schale auf dem Tisch standen.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie, und blickte das Mädchen überrascht an, „von wem ist er?"

Evelyn betrachtete den Briefumschlag. Ein Absender war nicht zu erkennen. Aber auf der Rückseite entdeckte sie ein rotes Wachssiegel, in dem ein Wappen zu sehen war. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um das Motiv erkennen zu können. Offenbar handelte es sich um einen Löwen, eine Schlange, einen Dachs und einen Adler, die sich um ein großes „H" wanden.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete sie ihrer Mutter, „hier ist nur ein Siegel mit einem Wappen wo vier Tiere und ein ,H' zu sehen sind."

Cloe verschluckte sich an ihrem Keks. Sie hustete und starrte ihre Tochter erschrocken an. Dudley sah überrascht auf.

„Ein Wappen?", fragte Cloe, als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, „mit einem ,H' und vier Tieren?"

„Ja", erwiderte Evelyn. Sie verstand nicht, warum ihre Mutter so entsetzt reagierte, „na und? Was ist daran so schlimm?"

Doch Dudley kam seiner Frau zuerst, er war blass vor Angst.

„Mach ihn nicht auf!", rief er beinahe panisch und blickte den Brief an, als würde er jeden Moment in Flammen aufgehen, „mach ja nicht diesen Brief auf!"

Cloe blickte ihren Mann verblüfft an.

„Woher...?", fragte sie und brach ab.

„Warum soll ich ihn nicht aufmachen?", fragte Evelyn herausfordernd.

„Weil ich es dir verbiete!" Dudleys Stimme war nun beinahe schrill. „Ich will mit diesem Unsinn nichts zu tun haben!"

„Was für ein Unsinn?", hakte Evelyn nach.

„Tu einfach, was dein Vater dir sagt", schaltete Cloe sich ein. Auch sie war nun blass.

Evelyn blickte zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her. Sie verhielten sich alle beide recht merkwürdig.

„Dieser Brief ist für mich und deshalb lese ich ihn auch!", sagte sie bestimmt und brach das Siegel.

„Nein!", riefen Dudley und Cloe gleichzeitig und sprangen auf.

„Was ist los mit euch?", fragte Evelyn fassungslos, „was hab ihr denn? Warum soll ich denn diesen Brief nicht lesen?"

Doch ihre Eltern schwiegen beharrlich. Evelyn verzog trotzig den Mund und öffnete das Kuvert. Ihre Finger zitterten ein wenig, als sie das Blatt herauszog und zu lesen begann:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst.

Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)

Sehr geehrte Miss Dursley,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind.

Evelyn stockte. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte sie da gerade gelesen! Rasch überflog sie die Zeilen noch einmal. Dann sah sie auf. Ihre Eltern standen immer noch regungslos da und starrten sie angstvoll an. Evelyn verstand nicht ganz, was da gerade vor sich ging. Hexerei... Zauberei... Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei... Die Wörter schwirrten durch ihren Kopf. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Mum? Dad?", fragte sie ein wenig unsicher, „sagt mir, was hier los ist. Ist das ein Scherz?" Doch die bleichen Gesichter ihrer Eltern sagten ihr, dass das alles kein Scherz war. Mit zitternden Fingern und schwirrendem Kopf senkte sie ihren Blick zurück auf den Brief und las weiter.

...Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände sowie Ihre Fahrkarte für den Hogwarts-Express.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Der Hogwarts-Express fährt um elf Uhr von Gleis 9 ¾ am Bahnhof King's Cross in London ab. Bitte erscheinen Sie pünktlich.

_Minerva McGonagall_

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Evelyn starrte auf den Brief in ihren Händen. Sie wartete noch immer darauf, dass sie gleich aus irgendeinem haarsträubenden Traum aufwachen würde, doch nichts geschah.

"Mum?", sagte sie schließlich mit zitternder Stimme, "hier... hier steht irgendwas mit Hexen..." Sie blickte ihre Mutter hilfesuchend an. Cloe biss sich auf die Lippen.

"Evy, Liebes...", setzte sie an, "weißt du... da gibt es etwas, das ich dir nie gesagt habe..." Sie stockte und warf ihrem Mann einen unsichern Blick zu. Dudley blickte sie überrascht an.

"Hat es... hat es damit zu tun, dass ab und zu diese seltsamen Dinge passieren?", wagte Evelyn zu fragen.

"Ja", seufzte Cloe.

"Wie?", fragte Dudley und starrte seine Frau an, "heißt das... soll das heißen... weißt du etwa bescheid?"

"Worüber?", fragte Cloe und musterte ihren Mann skeptisch, "willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du von ihrer Existenz weißt?"

"Wenn du von diesen abnormalen Freaks sprichst...", meinte Dudley abfällig, "ja."

"Was für abnormale Freaks?", fragte Evelyn. Dass ihr Vater so abfällig darüber sprach, machte ihr die 'abnormalen Freaks' irgendwie sympathisch.

"Evy, Liebes", wandte ihre Mutter sich an sie, "tu mir einen Gefallen, ja? Mum und Dad müssen etwas besprechen, geh bitte vorerst in dein Zimmer. Wir... wir werden später über diesen Brief sprechen..."

Evelyns Augen huschten zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass dieser seltsame Brief ein lang gehütetes Familiengeheimnis preisgegeben hatte. Sie öffnete schon den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch dann nickte sie und stand auf. Vielleicht wäre es aufschlussreicher, wenn sie belauschen würde, was ihre Eltern sprachen.

Kaum hatte sie die Küche verlassen, als sie auch schon hörte, wie ihre Eltern begannen, sich mit mühsam gedämpfter Stimme zu unterhalten. Evelyn legte das Ohr an die Tür und lauschte angestrengt.

„Jetzt erkläre du mir doch mal bitte, wie es kommt, dass du darüber bescheid weißt!", sagte Cloe. Es folgte eine kurze Stille. Dann konnte Evelyn ihren Vater sprechen hören:

"Mein Cousin ist... ist einer von ihnen... er ist damals auch in diese... diese Beklopptenanstalt verschwunden."

"Warum hast du mir das nie erzählt?", fragte Cloe entsetzt, "warum hast du mir nie gesagt, dass in deinen Ader versteckt magisches Blut fließt?"

"Was ist denn mit dir?", protestierte Dudley, "wie kommt es, dass du weißt, dass es sie gibt?"

Diesmal war es Cloe, die schwieg.

"Also schön", sagte sie schließlich bitter, "meine... meine ganze Familie gehört dazu. Nur ich nicht. Ich konnte es nie, es hat bei mir einfach nicht funktioniert, egal was ich auch versucht habe, ich bin eine gottverdammte Squib!"

"Eine was?", fragte Dudley verdattert.

"Eine Squib", wiederholte Cloe, "ich dachte, du weißt über sie bescheid?"

"Ich weiß dass sie existieren", korrigierte Dudley sie, "aber ich lege keinen großen Wert darauf, viel über sie zu wissen. Was ist eine Skwip?"

"Eine Hexe, die nicht hexen kann", sagte Cloe dumpf, "du glaubst gar nicht, wie abfällig sie immer über mich gesprochen haben! Als sei ich eine Missgeburt oder so..."

"DIE sind die Missgeburten!", meinte Dudley abfällig.

"Sprich nicht so!", fuhr Cloe ihn scharf an, "deine Tochter ist ja jetzt wohl offensichtlich auch eine!"

Dudley schnaubte.

"Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich sie da hingehen lasse?", meinte er spöttisch. Cloe ließ ein leises, höhnisches Lachen hören.

"Du wirst sie nicht daran hindern können! Wenn wir sie nicht gehen lassen, dann kommen sie und nehmen sie mit, wenn sie will. Und du solltest Evelyn gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass sie nur zu gerne mitginge!"

Wieder herrschte eine Weile Schweigen.

"Also schön!", knurrte Dudley schließlich missmutig und das unheilvolle Knarzen von Holz verriet Evelyn, dass er sich auf seinem Stuhl niedergelassen hatte, "soll sie doch in diese Irrenanstalt gehen! Sie wird schon sehen, was sie davon hat. Sowas von abnormal..."

Stille trat ein.

"Ich glaube, ich gehe sie holen", sagte Cloe schließlich und ihre Stimme klang erschöpft, "ich... ich muss mit ihr darüber reden..."

Evelyn erschrak, als sich Schritte der Tür näherten. Es war zu spät, um noch über die Treppe nach oben zu huschen. Also biss sie sich auf die Lippen und machte sich auf einen Schwall vorwurfsvoller Worte über heimliches Lauschen an Türen gefasst.

Die Küchentür öffnete sich.

"Evy?", sagte Cloe und blickte ihre Tochter mit einem undeutbaren Blick an, "komm bitte, ich muss mit dir etwas besprechen..."

Evelyn stutzte, folgte Cloe jedoch zurück in die Küche. Ein wenig überrascht ob der ruhigen Reaktion ihrer Mutter ließ sie sich auf ihren Stuhl plumpsen. Den Brief hielt sie immer noch fest mit ihrer Hand umklammert, als hätte sie Angst, er könnte sich in Luft auflösen, sobald sie ihn losließ.

"Hast du alles gehört, was wir gesprochen haben?", fragte Cloe schließlich. Evelyn nickte stumm. "schön... dann weißt du ja, was los ist."

"Eigentlich nicht", erwiderte das Mädchen zögernd und ihre Augen huschten zu Dudley und wieder zurück zu Cloe, "ich meine... ihr habt irgendwas über irgendwelche Leute gesprochen... also, stimmt das? Gibt es - na ja - Hexen und Zauberer und sowas?"

"Ja, Evy", antwortete ihre Mutter etwas gequält, "ja, die gibt es... und du bist auch eine Hexe - ganz offensichtlich."

"Warum habt ihr mir das nie erzählt?", wollte Evelyn wissen.

"Weil wir es nicht wussten, Liebes!", erwiderte Cloe, "ich... ich dachte immer, wenn ich einen Muggel heirate, besteht die Gefahr nicht, dass meine Kinder Hexen oder Zauberer werden!"

"Einen was?", fragte Evelyn verdutzt und blickte ihren Vater an. Sie fand, das Wort 'Muggel' passte ihrgendwie zu seinem schwabbeligen Aussehen.

"Muggel sind Menschen, die nicht zaubern können", erklärte Cloe und wirkte leicht erschöpft.

"Ah", meinte Evelyn. Sie warf einen erneuten Blick auf den Brief. "Und was ist dieses", sie überflog die Zeilen noch einmal, "Hogwarts? Ich habe da noch nie was von gehört. Warum weiß denn keiner davon? Ich meine, das ist doch eine Schule, die muss doch jemand bemerken!"

"Was meinst du, wozu Magie gut ist?", fragte Cloe und es klang beinahe bitter, "all das läuft im Verborgenen ab, Zauberer und Hexen leben im Geheimen, sie wollen nicht, dass ihre Existenz auffliegt. Aber, Evy, ich wollte über etwas ganz anderes mit dir reden..." Sie fuhr sich über die Augen. "Dein Dad und ich - nun, wir sind nicht sehr begeistert von der Vorstellung, dass du zu diesen - Leuten gehören wirst. Es ist an dir, zu entscheiden, ob du dorthin willst. Aber ich bitte dich - überleg es dir gut. Weil diese Leute sind - komisch."

"Abartig sind sie, das ist alles!", warf Dudley verärgert ein, der die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt hatte. Seine Augen musterten Evelyn mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu, Unbehagen und Ekel. Das Mädchen verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.

"Ich will auf diese Schule gehen!", sagte sie bestimmt und blickte ihren Vater herausfordernd an, "und wenn es nur ist, weil es dir nicht passt!"

Später, als Evelyn wieder alleine in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett lag, las sie noch einmal den Brief von Hogwarts durch. Sie konnte noch immer nicht ganz glauben, dass das tatsächlich wahr sein sollte. In dem Briefumschalg hatte sie ein weiteres Blatt gefunden und las nun auch dieses durch:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

**Uniform**

Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:

Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)

2. Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber

3. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o.Ä.)

Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)

Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen.

Evelyn musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschien ein Bild; sie sah sich selbst mit schwarzem Umhang und schwarzem Spitzhut, wie sie irgendwelche Zaubersprüche murmelte und aus einem Kessel voll blubbernder eklig grüner Brühe Schlangen und Spinnen heraufbeschwor. Ein wenig mulmig war ihr schon zumute. Vielleicht waren diese Hexen und Zauberer ja wirklich irgendwie komisch... Doch sie schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und las weiter:

**Lehrbücher**

Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:

- Miranda Habicht: _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1_

- Bathilda Bagshot: _Geschichte der Zauberei_

- Adalbert Schwahfel: _Theorie der Magie_

- Emeric Wendel: _Verwandlungen für Anfänger_

- Phyllida Spore: _Tausend Zauberkräuter und –pilze_

- Derric Pumpkin: _Die hohe Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei_

- Quirin Sumo: _Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung_

Evelyns Augen glitten ein weiteres Mal über die Buchliste. Ihr kam langsam etwas ins Bewusstsein: Wo in aller Welt sollte sie all das bekommen? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie diese Bücher und den restlichen Kram in irgendeinem normalen Geschäft bekommen würde. Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn blickte sie zurück auf die Liste in ihren Händen und las weiter:

**Ferner werden benötigt:**

- 1 Zauberstab

- 1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)

- 1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen

- 1 Teleskop

- 1 Waage aus Messing

Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine KRÖTE mitzubringen.

DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT, DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINE EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN.

Evelyn schloss die Augen. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf von all dem Neuen. Es kam ihr noch immer so unwirklich vor, als stecke sie gerade in irgendeinem haarsträubenden Traum aus dem sie jeden Moment erwachen würde. Sie seufzte.

Besen... damit waren wohl kaum Besen zum Fegen der Zimmer gemeint. Ob die Schüler in Hogwarts wohl mit Besen zum Unterricht flogen? Denn dass Hexen auf Besen fliegen, war Evelyn klar. Sie hätte nur nie damit gerechnet, es einmal selbst zu tun.

Es klopfte zaghaft an der Tür. Evelyn sah auf.

„Ja?", rief sie und legte den Brief zur Seite. Mit einem leisen Quietschen wurde die Klinke heruntergedrückt. Cloe betrat den Raum und ging etwas zögernd auf ihre Tochter zu.

„Evy... ich... ich wollte mit dir noch ein wenig über die... die näheren Umstände dieser ganzen Sache sprechen...", sagte sie und setzte sich neben ihrer Tochter auf die Bettkante.

„Na dann", meinte Evelyn, „schieß los!"

„Hast du die Liste mit deinen Schulsachen schon durchgelesen?", fragte Cloe.

„Ja", antwortete Evelyn und warf einen raschen Blick auf das Blatt neben ihr, „aber, Mum, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich den ganzen Kram herkriegen soll. Oder kennst du zufällig ein nettes Geschäft hier in der Gegend, das Zauberstäbe verkauft?"

Cloe lächelte blass.

„Nein, nicht hier in der Nähe, Evy", erwiderte sie, „dafür müssen wir nach London."

„London?", fragte das Mädchen verdutzt, „du meinst... es gibt tatsächlich so ein Geschäft?"

„Oh, nicht nur eins, Liebes", erklärte ihre Mutter, „eine ganze Straße voll."

„Das glaub ich nicht!", entfuhr es Evelyn, „als ob das noch nicht längst jemandem aufgefallen wäre, dass da irgendwelche seltsamen Sachen verkauft werden!"

„Evy, ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass diese – Leute im Verborgenen leben", seufzte Cloe, „sie verstehen es, sich vor den Augen der Muggel zu verbergen."

„Also ist diese Straße unsichtbar, oder wie?", hakte Evelyn nach.

„Nicht ganz... es ist schwer, das zu erklären, Evy", sagte Cloe, „wir werden morgen hinfahren. Dann können wir deine ganzen Schulsachen besorgen."

Evelyn saß auf der Rückbank des Autos und blickte durch die regennasse Windschutzscheibe auf die Straße vor ihnen. Ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Dudley hatte sich strikt geweigert, seine Frau und Tochter nach London zu fahren um „diesen abnormalen Firlefanz" zu besorgen, und so hatte Cloe sich hilfesuchend an ihren Nachbarn, Mr. Shinewater gewandt. Der nette ältere Herr hatte sich sofort bereiterklärt, Evelyn und ihre Mutter in seinem Auto mitzunehmen, denn Cloe besaß leider keinen Führerschein.

„Sind wir bald da?", fragte Evelyn nun schon zum wohl hundertsten Mal und rutschte ungeduldig auf ihrem Sitz herum.

„Evy, Liebes, es dauert noch ein Weilchen", beschwichtigte Cloe sie, „du musst dich noch etwas gedulden!"

Evelyn seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Geduld. Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Sie platzte fast vor Neugier, endlich irgendetwas zu sehen, das mit Zauberei zu tun hatte.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später endlich London erreichten, wäre das Mädchen am liebsten aufgesprungen und vorausgelaufen. Noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie sich so gefreut, nach London zu fahren, und sie war schon mehrere Male mit ihren Eltern dort gewesen.

Mr. Shinewater setzte sie an einer großen Straßenkreuzung ab. Als sie ausstiegen bedankte Cloe sich wortreich bei ihm.

„Keine Ursache, Mrs. Dursley", meinte er lächelnd, „ich musste ja sowieso nach London. Ich hole Sie beide dann heute Abend um acht Uhr wieder hier ab, ja?"

Cloe nickte. Während Mr. Shinewaters Wagen davonfuhr, kauerten sich Evelyn und ihre Mutter unter dem grauen Regenschirm zusammen und machten sich raschen Schrittes auf den Weg durch die nassen Straßen.

Evelyn merkte sich den Weg nicht. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht in irgendwelche Pfützen zu treten und unter dem Schirm zu bleiben. Schließlich jedoch hielt ihre Mutter abrupt an.

„Hier ist es", sagte sie. Evelyn sah auf. Sie standen vor einem kleinen schäbigen Pub, über dessen Tür ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Zum Tropfenden Kessel" hing, über das Bäche aus Regenwasser flossen. Es schien fast so, als quetsche sich der kleine Pub zwischen die zwei Geschäfte zu seiner Rechten und Linken; das eine war eine große Buchhandlung, das andere ein Internet-Café, auf dessen Schaufenstern in großen neonfarbenen Buchstaben „NEUERÖFFNUNG" zu lesen stand.

„Hier?", fragte Evelyn und betrachtete skeptisch die alte schmuddelige Tür, die in den Tropfenden Kessel hineinführte, „bist du dir sicher? Ich meine – das ist ein Pub, hier gibt es wohl kaum irgendwelche Zauberstäbe zu kaufen!"

„Warte es ab, Evy", seufzte Cloe und öffnete etwas zögernd die Tür.

Evelyn hustete leise, als ihr aus dem düsteren Inneren des Tropfenden Kessels Pfeifenqualm entgegenschlug. Hinter ihnen fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Die wenigsten der Pub-Besucher sahen auf. Die meisten von ihnen hockten vor halbleeren Gläsern, einige unterhielten sich in gedämpftem Ton und eine mysteriöse Atmosphäre lag über allem.

Hinter der Theke stand ein alter Mann mit runzeligem, kahlem Walnusskopf und betrachtete sie mit einem leicht unheimlichen Blick. Als er Cloe sah, hielt er inne und seine Augen verengten sich etwas, als versuche er, sie genauer zu erkennen.

Evelyn spürte, wie ihre Mutter ihr die Hände auf die Schultern legte und sie in Richtung der Theke schob.

„Cloe?", fragte der Wirt ein wenig ungläubig, „Cloe Shacklebolt?"

„Hallo Tom", erwiderte Cloe mit belegter Stimme, „ja, genau die. Nur nicht mehr Shacklebolt, sondern Dursley."

„Hast dich ja lange nicht blicken lassen", meinte Tom und seine Stimme klang etwas steif, „was verschafft uns die Ehre deines plötzlichen Auftauchens?"

„Ich muss in die Winkelgasse", sagte Cloe ein wenig gepresst. Der Wirt hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Evelyn kommt nach Hogwarts. Sie muss ihre Schulsachen kaufen."

Tom warf einen kurzen, abschätzenden Blick auf Evelyn.

„Deine Tochter?", fragte er. Cloe nickte.

„Du weißt, dass ich das Tor nicht öffnen kann", sagte sie und Bitterkeit sprach aus ihrer Stimme, „also, wenn du vielleicht..." Tom nickte stumm und trat hinter dem Tresen hervor.

„Kein Problem", etwas humpelnd machte er sich auf den Weg durch die Gaststube. Evelyn bemerkte, dass einige der Gäste, die wohl das Gespräch zwischen ihrer Mutter und dem Wirt mitbekommen hatten, zu tuscheln begannen und Cloe mit merkwürdigen Blicken bedachten. Ihre Mutter hatte sie an der Hand genommen und schien das Getuschel ringsum nicht zu bemerken, doch Evelyn ließ sich davon nicht täuschen.

Tom trat mit ihnen in einen kleinen Hinterhof hinaus, der von einer schäbigen Backsteinmauer umgeben war. Evelyn versuchte, unauffällig umherzuspähen, doch sie konnte nichts aufregendes entdecken, außer einem halb kaputten Mülleimer und dem Unkraut, das überall in den Ritzen wucherte.

„Nun, Missi – Evelyn, nicht wahr? – passen Sie gut auf", wandte sich der glatzköpfige Wirt unvermittelt an Evelyn. Sie sah mit Verblüffung, dass er einen ungefähr dreißig Zentimeter langen Holzstab gezogen hatte und nun in der rechten Hand hielt. „Schauen Sie her", er hob den Stab und zeigte mit ihm auf die Steine über dem kaputten Mülleimer, „drei nach oben, so...", die Spitze des Stabes wanderte nach oben, „und zwei zur Seite. Merken Sie sich das, Miss Dursley!" Evelyn nickte, während der Wirt nun dreimal gegen den Stein klopfte. Evelyns Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, wie in der Mitte des Steins ein kleiner, rasch größer werdender Spalt auftauchte. Einen Augenblick später hatte er sich zu einem gewaltigen Torbogen erweitert, hinter dem eine enge, gepflasterte Gasse begann, die sich rasch in einer engen Biegung verlor.

„Wow!", entwich es Evelyn. Tom lächelte. „Das... war das jetzt... richtig gezaubert?"

„Oh ja, ja, ich denke schon", meinte der Wirt amüsiert, „nun, ich wünsche einen schönen Aufenthalt in der Winkelgasse!" Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder im Inneren des Tropfenden Kessels.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Evelyn und blickte ihre Mutter fragend an. Cloe seufzte.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte sie mit merkwürdig belegter Stimme, „es ist Ewigkeiten her, dass ich das letzte Mal hier war..."

Evelyn folgte ihrer Mutter in die seltsame Straße namens Winkelgasse. Hinter ihnen schloss sich der Riss in der Mauer wieder. Mit offenem Mund ließ Evelyn ihren Blick über die Auslangen der Schaufenster rundum gleiten. Die fantastischsten Dinge gab es hier. Vor einem Laden türmten sich Kessel der verschiedensten Größen und Materialien, einen Buchladen konnte Evelyn auch entdecken, mit Büchern in der Auslage, deren Titel sie noch nie im Leben gehört hatte, merkwürdig aussehende Tierwesen hockten in Käfigen hinter der Schaufensterscheibe eines weiteren Ladens. Es gab so viel zu sehen, dass Evelyn ständig stehen bleiben wollte, um alles genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Doch ihre Mutter zog sie rasch weiter.

„Zuerst brauchst du Geld", erklärte sie, „ohne Geld geht es auch in der Zaubererwelt nicht, Evy."

„Aber du hast doch Geld mit, Mum!", erwiderte Evelyn erstaunt. Cloe lächelte.

„Mit Pfund kommen wir hier nicht weiter", sagte sie, „Zauberer haben eine andere Währung. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie der Kurs zur Zeit ist, aber es gibt jedenfalls goldene Galleonen, silberne Sickel und bronzene Knuts. Die Umrechnung ist ein bisschen seltsam, aber mit Kopfrechnen hattest du ja zum Glück noch nie Probleme, Evy. Neunundzwanzig Knuts ergeben einen Sickel und siebzehn Sickel eine Galleone. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen, Evy, mit der Zeit."

„Und woher sollen wir dieses Geld bekommen?", fragte Evelyn.

„Ich hoffe, Gringotts hat sich in zwölf Jahren nicht allzu verändert", murmelte Cloe vor sich hin, „Gringotts, das ist die Zaubererbank. Sie wird von Kobolden betrieben. Nimm dich vor diesen Kreaturen in Acht. Sie verstehen keinen Spaß und sind äußerst schlau."

„Okay, ich werde sie schon nicht in die Nase pieksen", meinte Evelyn. Ihre Mutter setzte zu einer Antwort an, überlegte es sich aber doch noch anders und ging schweigend weiter.

Kurz darauf standen sie vor einem großen weißen Gebäude mit einem großen Bronzenen Eingangstor. Eine kleine dunkelhäutige Gestalt in einer rotgoldenen Uniform stand daneben. Evelyn blickte ihre Mutter fragend an.

„Ist das - ?", flüsterte sie. Cloe nickte nur.

Sie traten in eine große Marmorhalle, die gesäumt war von Schaltern, hinter denen Kobolde saßen und mit den unterschiedlichsten Dingen beschäftigt waren. Cloe trat an einen der Schalter heran und räusperte sich nervös. Der Kobold sah auf.

„Sie wünschen?", fragte er mit schnarrender Stimme.

„Ich... ich würde gerne etwas Muggelgeld umtauschen... Pfund, um genau zu sein...", sagte Cloe und kramte ihre Geldbörse aus der Handtasche hervor.

„Wieviel?", fragte der Kobold und griff nach einem Formular.

„Ähm... sagen wir dreihundert Pfund?", antwortete Cloe. Der Kobold nickte nur und füllte fleißig das Formular aus.

Kurz darauf händigte er ihnen einen Haufen Münzen aus. Dreiundsechzig Galleonen zählte Evelyn, neun Sickel und dreizehn Knuts.

„Evy", wandte ihre Mutter sich an sie, „hier, nimm das Geld und besorge schon mal deine Uniform. Wir treffen uns dann bei Madam Malkins. Ich will dir noch rasch ein Konto eröffnen."

Zwei Minuten später stand Evelyn mit den Taschen voller klimpernder Gold-, Silber- und Bronzemünzen auf der Straße vor der Zaubererbank. Ein wenig unschlüssig blickte sie sich um. Schließlich entdeckte sie über einer der Ladentüren ein Schild: _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_. Davon hatte ihre Mutter wohl gesprochen. Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat sie den Laden.

Kaum war sie eingetreten, als ihr das hysterische Gekeife eines blonden Mädchens in ihrem Alter entgegenschlug.

„Ich _will_ aber, Mum! Mir ist es egal, was die da schreiben, ich will einen Besen!"

„Brianna, du weißt genau, dass das nicht geht!", erwiderte eine dürre, blonde Frau, die offenbar am Ende ihrer Kräfte war und diesen Satz wahrscheinlich schon zum hundertsten Mal sagte.

„Mum!", plärrte das Mädchen und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Sie stand auf einem Stuhl, hatte einen langen schwarzen Umhang an und eine Hexe steckte mit Nadeln die richtige Länge ab.

„Ach, hallo!", erklang eine Stimme neben Evelyn. Eine stämmige ältere Hexe trat auf sie zu und lächelte sie an. „Hogwarts, nehme ich an? Ja, das dachte ich mir. Komm, hier rüber!"

Während das blonde Mädchen namens Brianna noch immer zeterte und motzte, stellte Madam Malkins Evelyn auf einen zweiten Hocker, zog ihr einen schwarzen Umhang über den Kopf und begann, ihn ebenfalls mit Nadeln abzustecken. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Evelyn das Mädchen neben ihr. Das trotzig vorgeschobene Kinn und die nach oben gebogene Nase gaben ihr ein recht arrogantes Aussehen.

„So, Mrs. Borgin", sagte die Hexe, die Briannas Umhang abgesteckt hatte, „fertig!"

„Na endlich!", keifte das blonde Mädchen und sprang vom Stuhl herunter. Evelyn konnte sehen, wie die Hexe die Augen verdrehte. _Na super_, dachte sie, _wenn die alle so unausstehlich sind, steht mir ja eine tolle Zeit bevor!_

Brianna verließ den Laden hocherhobenen Hauptes, gefolgt von ihrer sehr müde aussehenden Mutter. Kopfschüttelnd sah die Hexe ihnen hinterher.

Wenige Minuten später öffnete sich die Ladentür erneut und Cloe trat herein.

„Ich gehöre zu ihr", sagte sie auf Madam Malkins fragenden Blick hin. Die Hexe nickte verstehend und fuhr mit ihrer Arbeit fort.

Als sie Madam Malkins mit Evelyns neuer Schuluniform verließen, meinte Cloe:

„Ich habe dir ein Konto bei Gringotts eingerichtet. Da können wir nachher noch etwas abheben. Damit du für das kommende Schuljahr noch etwas Geld in der Hinterhand hast, Evy."

Der nächste Laden, den sie betraten, war _Flourish & Blotts_, der Buchladen, den Evelyn vorhin schon bemerkt hatte. Es war erstaunlich, wie viele verschiedene Bücher es hier gab und das Mädchen konnte sich kaum satt sehen daran, doch ihre Mutter drängte zur Eile.

Wenige Minuten später verließen sie das Geschäft wieder, beladen mit Evelyns gesamten Schulbüchern.

„Schau mal auf deine Liste, was du sonst noch brauchst", sagte Cloe, während sie den Stapel Bücher vor sich her balancierte.

„Einen Zauberstab", antwortete Evelyn nach einem Blick auf den Zettel.

„Ah, ja, das Wichtigste", meinte Cloe und lächelte ein wenig gequält, „komm, lass uns zu Ollivander gehen. Dort gibt es die besten."

Der Zauberstabladen wirkte unheimlich. Er war klein und dunkel und irgendwie staubig. Regale zogen sich bis an die Decke, in denen sich tausende kleiner länglicher Schachteln stapelten.

„Guten Tag", sagte plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme neben ihnen. Evelyn schrak zusammen. Ein sehr alt wirkender Mann mit blassen Augen stand dort und lächelte sie an.

„Ähm, ja, hallo", sagte Evelyn etwas nervös. Sie warf ihrer Mutter einen unsicheren Blick zu.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Ollivander", sagte Cloe. Der alte Mann musterte sie durch seine Brillengläser hindurch.

„Ah, ja. Ja, ja, ich erinnere mich... Cloe, nicht wahr? Cloe Shacklebolt", sagte er langsam und nachdenklich, „ja, ein Jammer war das. Hat einfach nicht funktionieren wollen, nicht wahr? Ich habe es Ihrem Vater damals ja gleich gesagt, aber – nun, verständlich, dass er es nicht glauben wollte. Welcher Vater wäre schon begeistert, herauszufinden, dass seine Tochter eine Squib ist?"

Er schwieg. Die Stille lastete schwer über dem Raum. Evelyn blickte ihre Mutter an, die Mr. Ollivanders Blick mit versteinerter Mine erwiderte.

„Tja, nun... Und heute sind Sie, nehme ich an, wegen Ihrer Tochter hier?", fuhr Mr. Ollivander fort und seine blassen Augen wanderten zurück zu Evelyn.

„Ja", antwortete Cloe.

„Gut, gut, dann lassen Sie uns mal sehen...", murmelte Mr. Ollivander und trat auf eines der Regale zu. Seine dünnen Finger fuhren über die Reihen der Pappschachteln. „Ah, hier!", sagte er und zog vorsichtig eine Schachtel heraus. Behutsam hob er den Deckel ab und nahm einen Zauberstab heraus. „Birke und Einhornschwanzhaar, zwölf Zoll. Nehmen Sie ihn!", forderte er sie auf. Evelyn nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand. Kaum hatte sie ihn ergriffen, als Mr. Ollivander ihn ihr auch schon wieder aus der Hand riss. „Nein, nein. Ganz falsch. Versuchen wir...", er zog eine weitere Schachtel heraus, „...diesen hier. Eiche und Drachenherzfaser, zehn Zoll." Auch diesen Zauberstab nahm Evelyn in die Hand, und auch diesen entriss Mr. Ollivander ihr sofort wieder. „Nein, auch nicht. Das macht nichts, das macht nichts. Wie wäre es...", er zog eine dritte Schachtel hervor, „...hiermit? Buche und Phönixfeder, elfeinhalb Zoll." Doch auch bei diesem Zauberstab schien Mr. Ollivander nicht zufrieden zu sein. So ging es eine ganze Weile. Evelyn hatte bereits ungefähr ein Dutzend Zauberstäbe ausprobiert und fragte sich ein wenig genervt, wie lange das wohl noch dauern sollte. „Vielleicht dieser hier", meinte Mr. Ollivander, „Fichte und Einhornschwanzhaar, elf Zoll." Evelyn nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand – und plötzlich durchströmte ein warmes Gefühl ihre Finger, flutete durch ihren Arm in ihren Körper. Und kaum dass sie ihre Hand etwas bewegte und den Zauberstab durch die Luft bewegte, schoss auch schon ein roter Funkenstrahl aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes. Mr. Ollivander applaudierte und auch Cloe lachte glücklich auf.

„Ja, das ist er, ganz sicher!", stellte Mr. Ollivander zufrieden fest. Behutsam nahm er Evelyn den Zauberstab wieder aus der Hand und verstaute ihn sicher in der Schachtel.

Nachdem sie nun auch ihren Zauberstab hatte, waren die restlichen Besorgungen rasch erledigt. Mit Kisten und Kartons beladen traten sie schließlich aus dem letzten Geschäft.

„Wir haben gerade mal halb Sieben", stellte Cloe nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr fest, „was meinst du, Evy, sollen wir noch ein bisschen in London Einkaufsbummel machen?"

„Mum, ich würde gerne hier noch ein bisschen rumstöbern", erwiderte Evelyn und blickte die Winkelgasse entlang. Cloe seufzte.

„Also schön!", sagte sie, „ich... ich warte im Tropfenden Kessel auf dich. Aber spätestens halb acht müssen wir los, wir können Mr. Shinewater nicht warten lassen."

„Geht klar, Mum!", rief Evelyn und zischte davon. Cloe sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach und ging langsam zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel.

Evelyn konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wohin sie zuerst gehen sollte. Die Schilder über den Läden verrieten allesamt höchst verlockende Dinge. Vor _Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus_ blieb sie schließlich stehen. Was hatte auf der Liste gestanden? „Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen." Eine Eule... Evelyn hätte nie gedacht, dass man Eulen zähmen konnte. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie noch, dann betrat sie das Geschäft.

In Käfigen ringsum saßen die unterschiedlichsten Eulen, Waldkäuze, Schleiereulen, Schneeeulen, Waldohreulen, sogar Uhus. Staunend ging Evelyn an den Käfigen entlang. Die Eulen blickten sie mit ihren unergründlichen Bernsteinaugen an.

„Hallo! Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte eine freundliche Stimme hinter ihr. Evelyn drehte sich um. Eine junge Frau lächelte sie an.

„Ja", sagte das Mädchen, „also, ich würde gerne eine Eule kaufen..."

„Das dachte ich mir", grinste die Frau. Evelyn grinste zurück. Klar, dass sie nicht zum Haareschneiden hergekommen war, konnte sich die Verkäuferin wohl denken. „Also, wir haben hier alle Arten vertreten. Such dir einfach eine aus!"

Evelyn blickte unschlüssig zwischen den Käfigen umher. Ihr Blick blieb an einem kleinen graubraunen Waldkauz hängen, der den Kopf schiefgelegt hatte und sie interessiert musterte.

„Der ist süß", sagte sie und neigte sich vor.

„Ja, den haben wir ganz frisch reinbekommen", berichtete die Verkäuferin, „freches kleines Kerlchen. Aber zuverlässig, in bezug auf die Post."

„Post?", fragte Evelyn verdutzt.

„Ja, die Post", wiederholte die Verkäuferin erstaunt, „ach, bist du eine Muggelgeborene?" Evelyn nickte etwas unbehaglich. „Klar, dann kannst du es nicht wissen. Das ist doch das Praktische an Eulen. Sie bringen dir die Post und du kannst sie selbst zum Verschicken benutzen."

„Ah!", sagte Evelyn, „das wusste ich nicht. Also wird die Post – mit Eulen verschickt?"

„Ja, klar!", antwortete die Verkäuferin, „also, möchtest du jetzt diesen Waldkauz kaufen?"

„Ja", bestätigte Evelyn.

Kurze Zeit später verließ sie den Laden, in der Hand einen silbernen Käfig mit dem kleinen Waldkauz, der sie immer noch äußerst interessiert musterte. Etwas unschlüssig sah sie sich um. Wohin jetzt? Sie schlenderte die Straße entlang, als plötzlich lautes Lachen an ihr Ohr drang.

Aus einem Laden mit der Aufschrift _Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ kamen gerade zwei kleine Mädchen gelaufen, gefolgt von zwei etwa neunjährigen Jungs, die offensichtlich Zwillinge waren. Eines der Mädchen, es hatte leuchtend rote Locken, besaß statt einer Nase einen langen grünen Rüssel, den sie fröhlich hin und her schwingen ließ. Das andere Mädchen kugelte sich vor Lachen bei ihrem Anblick und die Zwillinge, die ebenfalls flammend rote Haare hatten, grinsten sich zufrieden an.

„Mum! Dad!", rief das lachende Mädchen nun und lief auf die Tür des Nachbarladens zu, über der ein Schild mit der Aufschrift _Longbottoms Kräuterladen_ prangte, „schaut mal, was Sirius und James mit Liv gemacht haben!" Ihr helles Stimmchen überschlug sich fast vor Lachen. Evelyn musste grinsen. Ohne zu zögern öffnete sie die Tür zu _Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_. Sie bekam nur einen groben Eindruck von dem Geschäft, das gefüllt war mit Regalen und Tischchen, auf denen sich die fantastischsten Dinge befanden, als eine aufgebrachte Stimme sie aufsehen ließ.

„Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht!" Eine Frau mit üppigem braunem Haarschopf stand, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, vor zwei Männern, die aussahen, als seien sie die ältere Ausgabe der beiden rothaarigen Zwillinge, die soeben den Laden verlassen hatten, „soll sie jetzt für immer mit einem grünen Rüssel statt einer Nase rumlaufen?"

„Aach, komm schon, Hermine, die Wirkung lässt irgendwann nach", meinte einer der Männer und grinste breit.

„Wir wissen nur nicht genau, wann!", fügte sein Zwillingsbruder hinzu. Die Frau starrte die beiden missbilligend an, doch einer der Männer hatte Evelyn entdeckt.

„Wenn du uns jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest: Kundschaft!", sagte er grinsend. Die Frau wandte sie um und verließ mit wehenden Haaren den Laden. Evelyn konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Hallo!", sagte jetzt einer der Zwillinge, „was können wir für dich tun?"

„Ich hab nur dieses Mädchen mit dem Rüssel gesehen", antwortete Evelyn, „kann man hier so was kaufen?"

„Oh, nicht nur so was!", meinte der andere Zwilling grinsend, „du bekommst hier alles, was das Herz begehrt: Würgzungen-Toffee, Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien, Überschwemmungs-Pillen, Kanariencreme-Schnitten, Du-scheißt-nicht-mehr, und noch vieles andere!"

„Wow!", entfuhr es Evelyn, „also, kann ich mich einfach mal umsehen?"

„Natürlich!", antwortete der andere Zwilling.

Evelyn verließ den Laden eine Viertelstunde später wieder, mit Tüten voller Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien, falschen Zauberstäben, Würgzungen-Toffees und zwei merkwürdig aussehenden Langzieh-Ohren. Der Gedanke daran, was ihr Vater dazu sagen würde, sollte er all diese Dinge in ihrem Zimmer entdecken, hob ihre Stimmung extrem.

Um halb acht schließlich verließ sie schweren Herzens die Winkelgasse und kehrte zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel. Ihre Mutter saß alleine an einem Tisch, vor sich die Tüten und Kartons mit den Einkäufen.

„Wir können, meinetwegen", sagte Evelyn. Cloe erhob sich und die beiden gingen auf den Ausgang zu. Die Tür öffnete sich gerade und zwei Personen kamen herein. Ein Mann mit dunkler Haut und dem ganzen Kopf voller Dreadlocks und eine junge Frau mit langen braunen Haaren. Sie hielten ihnen die Tür auf.

„Danke!", sagte Cloe im Hinausgehen. Bevor die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel, hörte Evelyn noch, wie die Frau dem Mann zuflüsterte:

„Hast du das Mädchen gesehen, Lee? Die sah aus wie ne weibliche Ausgabe von Harry in Miniaturformat!"

„Ja, nur dass sie keine Brille auf der Nase und keine Nar-", doch den Rest seiner Antwort hörte Evelyn nicht mehr. Sie standen wieder draußen auf der nassen Straße. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, aber die vorbeieilenden Menschen trugen noch immer ihre Regenschirme mit sich. Während sie sich zum Treffpunkt aufmachten, merkte Evelyn, dass ihr das London, das sie bisher gekannt hatte, plötzlich seltsam unwirklich vorkam. Versonnen dachte sie an all die spannenden Läden in der Winkelgasse und wünschte sich, der erste September wäre schon morgen.


	5. Holyhead Harpies vs Appleby Arrows

Holyhead Harpies vs. Appleby Arrows 

„Da! Da vorne sind unsere Plätze!", rief Ginny über den Lärm der Menge hinweg und zog Harry mit sich. Sie stolperten durch die Reihen der Fans, allesamt in den Farben ihrer Lieblingsmannschaft gekleidet, zu ihren Plätzen hinüber. Erleichtert ließ Harry sich darauf plumpsen. Er schloss kurz die Augen und genoss den Lärm ringsum. Wie hatte er das vermisst! Es war so lange her, dass er zum letzten Mal ein Quidditchspiel gesehen hatte, dass er schon fast vergessen hatte, wie euphorisch man dadurch wurde.

„Siehst du Lee?", meinte Ginny und deutete aufgeregt auf die Tribüne, wo der Kommentator saß. Lees Haarpracht war nicht zu übersehen und Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Mann, bin ich aufgeregt!", meinte Ginny und ihre Wangen glühten. Harry grinste. Er konnte ihre Aufregung voll und ganz nachvollziehen; ihm selbst fiel es auch unendlich schwer, still sitzen zu bleiben.

Dann, endlich, schoss aus einer kleinen Luke eine Gestalt auf einem Besen hervor, gefolgt von sechs weiteren.

„Herzlich willkommen zu diesem Quidditchspiel, der lang ersehnten Begegnung Holyhead Harpies gegen Appleby Arrows!", dröhnte Lees Stimme über das Stadion, „hier ist das Team der Harpies, geführt von Kapitän Spinnet, eine äußerst fähige Jägerin, muss der Kerl glücklich sein, der mit ihr zusammen ist!" Harry prustete los. Er konnte sehen, wie Alicia Lee von ihrem Besen aus eine Kusshand zuwarf. „Und der Rest des Teams kommt auch schon angeschossen! Johnson, Fish, Battlefield, Hook, Davies und Salem!" Die Kurve der Harpies Fans brach in ohrenbetäubenden Jubel aus. Harry und Ginny stimmten begeistert mit ein.

„Und hier sind auch schon die Herausforderer in diesem Spiel, das Team der Appleby Arrows!", dröhnte Lees Stimme, „zu vorderst Kapitän Wulf, gefolgt von seinen Leuten, Barrow, Parker, Houston, Ray, Shortman, und Dubrule!" Diesmal brachen die Fans der Appleby Arrows in einen ohrenbetäubenden Jubel aus.

„So, die Mannschaften nehmen Stellung ein und der Schiedsrichter Walter McBeth lässt die Bälle frei." Harry sah die schwarzen Klatscher in die Höhe schießen. Er erhaschte auch einen kurzen Blick auf den kleinen goldenen Schnatz, der aber sofort aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Der Schiedsrichter nahm den großen roten Quaffel in beide Hände und während er laut in seine Trillerpfeife blies, warf er ihn nach oben. Sofort stürzten sich die Jäger beider Mannschaften darauf.

„Und das Spiel beginnt!", donnerte Lee, „Johnson am Ball. Und – ja, schöner Pass zu Fish – oh, das hat weh getan, ein Klatscher trifft sie. Barrow jetzt am Quaffel, Parker, Barrow, Wulf – ha! Da kommt sie und schnappt ihm den Quaffel aus der Hand, phan-tas-tisch die Alicia Spinnet!"

Harry lachte. Er hatte sich seit Wochen nicht mehr so entspannt gefühlt. Seine Augen verfolgten den Quaffel, der in schnellem Tempo zwischen den Händen der Jäger hin und her flog.

Nach fünf Minuten erzielten die Harpies ihr erstes Tor – getroffen von Alicia. Lee überschlug sich fast vor Begeisterung.

„Ein WAHNSINNSSCHUSS!", rief er, „haben Sie das gesehen? Diese Frau ist einfach nur genial!"

Offenbar waren nicht alle Zuschauer mit ihm einer Meinung, denn die Fans der Appleby Arrows buhten empört. Und schon ging das Spiel weiter.

Die Arrows erzielten den Ausgleich innerhalb von zwei Minuten. Gleichstand. Die Menge auf den Tribünen kochte.

„Sie haben gute Chancen, weißt du", sagte Ginny, „die Arrows haben eine schlechte Technik, schau dir ihren einen Jäger an, Parker, er spielt nicht im Team, sondern versucht viel zu häufig einen Alleingang zu starten."

Harry nickte zustimmend. Ginny hatte recht, die Harpies waren den Arrows spieltechnisch überlegen.

„Aber der Hüter der Arrows ist erste Sahne", gab Harry zu bedenken und wies auf Shortman, der vor den Torringen seiner Mannschaft wahre Akrobatik vollbrachte.

Das Spiel zog sich in die Länge. Bald stand es sechzig zu vierzig für die Arrows, denn Fish, eine Jägerin der Harpies, hatte nach zehn Minuten einen Klatscher gegen den rechten Arm bekommen und schien nicht ganz unbeschadet geblieben zu sein. Harrys Blick wanderte zu den beiden Sucherinnen Salem und Dubrule, die über dem ganzen Geschehen kreisten.

Ein Aufheulen der Harpies sagte ihm, dass die Arrows einen weiteren Treffer gelandet hatten. Siebzig zu vierzig.

„Entweder sie müssen mehr Tore machen, oder aber Salem soll sich mit dem Fangen des Schnatzes beeilen", murmelte Harry vor sich hin.

Zehn weitere Minuten verstrichen, in denen drei weitere Tore fielen; zwei für die Arrows, eins für die Harpies. Neunzig zu fünfzig.

„Und Spinnet am Ball – Mach schon, Alicia, zeig es ihnen!", brüllte Lee ins Megafon, „und sie fliegt auf die gegnerischen Torringe zu – Passspiel zu Johnson – wieder zurück zu Spinnet – was ist das?"

Auch Harry hatte es bemerkt. Dort unten, am Fuß der Arrow-Torstangen, glitzerte es golden – und Salem und Dubrule befanden sich Schulter an Schulter im Sturzflug darauf zu.

„Mach schon!", zischte Harry und fixierte Salem mit seinen Augen. Die Zuschauer standen auf. Auch Ginny und Harry erhoben sich.

„Es sieht ganz so aus, als haben die beiden Sucherinnen dort den Schnatz entdeckt!", tönte Lees Stimme überflüssigerweise über das Stadion.

„Komm schon!", schrie Ginny und sprang nervös auf und ab. Der Lärmpegel auf den Rängen schwoll an. Harry lehnte sich weit über die Brüstung und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, um Salem anzufeuern.

Sie hatten nun beinahe den Boden erreicht. Es war unmöglich, zu erkennen, wer vorne lag. Dann, in letzter Sekunde rissen beide ihren Besen wieder in die Horizontale.

„Wer hat den Schnatz? Wer hat ihn?", rief Ginny aufgeregt. Harry hielt die Luft an. Und dann sah er die kleine Gestalt Salems, den Arm in die Höhe gestreckt und zwischen den zur Faust geformten Fingern ein goldenes Glitzern.

„Salem hat den Schnatz!", rief Lee, „die Holyhead Harpies gewinnen mit zweihundert zu neunzig Punkten!"

„JAAA!", schrie Ginny und sprang in die Luft. Und ehe er sich's versah, war sie Harry um den Hals gefallen und küsste ihn begeistert. „Sie haben gewonnen! Sie haben gewonnen!"

Harry lachte und stimmte in ihren Jubel mit ein. Die Harpies-Fans um sie her waren außer sich, schwenkten ihre Fahnen, tanzten vor und auf ihren Sitzen herum und schrieen sich vor Begeisterung die Seele aus dem Leib.

Hoch über ihnen zogen die Harpies eine Ehrenrunde und winkten begeistert ihren Fans zu.

Als Harry abends im Bett lag, dachte er lächelnd an das Spiel zurück. Er ging viel zu selten zu einem Quidditchspiel. Es würde ihm gut tun, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, schließlich fanden die Quidditch-Hausmeisterschaften immer noch statt. Er seufzte, drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief ein. Sein Schlaf war gespickt mit Träumen über Quaffel, Besen, Klatscher, Quidditchumhänge und nicht zuletzt den goldenen Schnatz, der um seinen Kopf flatterte und sich einfach nicht fangen lassen wollte.


	6. Abreise von Gleis 9 34

Abreise von Gleis 9 3/4 

Harry blinzelte. Etwas schläfrig richtete er sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Er tastete nach seiner Brille, die irgendwo auf dem Nachttisch lag und gähnte ausgiebig. Endlich hatte er seine Brille gefunden und setzte sie sich auf die Nase. Sein Zimmer nahm Konturen an. Harry warf einen Blick auf die Uhr – und erschrak. 10:27! Um elf Uhr fuhr der Hogwarts-Express! Harry stöhnte und wühlte sich aus dem Bett. Am ersten Arbeitstag verschlafen, so was konnte auch nur ihm passieren!

So schnell er konnte wusch er sich, streifte seine Klamotten über und schlang rasch ein wenig zu essen runter. Dann sah er sich noch einmal hastig um, vergewisserte sich, dass alle Fenster geschlossen, das Licht aus und die Haustür verschlossen war und disapparierte mit einem leisen –Plop!-.

Evelyn saß erneut auf der Rückbank von Mr. Shinewaters Auto. Der Kofferraum und der Sitz neben ihr waren vollgestopft mit ihrem Gepäck. Neben sich hatte sie den silbernen Käfig mit ihrem Waldkauz, den sie Herbert genannt hatte, stehen. Er hatte den Kopf unter den Flügel geschoben und schlief ein Weilchen.

Evelyn war es etwas flau in der Magengegend. Natürlich, sie freute sich riesig auf Hogwarts und konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich in den Schulzug zu steigen. Aber die Vorstellung, für mehrere Monate nicht nach Hause zu fahren, ängstigte sie schon ein wenig.

Endlich erreichten sie den Bahnhof von Kings Cross. Mr. Shinewater brauchte einige Zeit, um einen Parkplatz zu finden, doch schließlich stand der Wagen nicht weit vom Eingang entfernt.

Während Mr. Shinewater Evelyns Gepäck auf einen der Karren lud, wandte Cloe sich mit feuchten Augen an ihre Tochter:

„Also, Evy, pass gut auf dich auf! Schreib mir, sobald du gut angekommen bist, ja?"

„Jaah, Mum!", antwortete Evelyn entnervt. Sie hasste lange Verabschiedungsszenen.

„Und du bist sicher, dass ich nicht noch bis auf den Bahnsteig mitkommen soll, Evy?", fragte Cloe und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Mum, ich schaff das schon!"

Harry warf einen hastigen Blick auf die Bahnhofsuhr. Er stellte erleichtert fest, dass er noch zehn Minuten hatte, um zum Hogwarts Express zu gelangen. Das würde er schaffen.

Nun, vielleicht würde es doch etwas knapp werden, bei dem Getümmel. Gerade machte sich eine Horde Kleinkinder daran, sich hinter seinen Beinen zu verstecken, während ihre Mutter wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn umherlief, scheinbar damit beschäftigt, sie zu suchen. Er schob die Kinder sachte beiseite, bahnte sich seinen Weg durch einen Kegelverein und erreichte dann, fünf Minuten später, die Absperrung zum Gleis 9 ¾ .

Evelyn schob ihren vollbeladen Wagen, zuoberst Herberts Käfig, durch die überfüllte Bahnhofshalle. Gleis 9 ¾ stand auf ihrer Fahrkarte, das musste sich dann ja wohl irgendwo im Bereich zwischen Gleis neun und zehn befinden. Etwas unschlüssig blieb sie vor einem Fahrkartenschalter stehen, der an der Mauer zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn befestigt war. Weit und breit war kein Schild mit der Aufschrift Gleis 9 ¾ zu sehen.

Harrys Blick fiel auf ein wohl zehn- oder elfjähriges Mädchen mit langem, schwarzem Haar, das einen vollbeladenen Gepäckkarren vor sich herschob. Obendrauf stand ein silberner Käfig, in dem eine Eule saß. Das Mädchen blickte etwas hilflos zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn hin und her. Harry ging zügig auf sie zu.

„Hallo", sagte er und das Mädchen blickte auf, „nach Hogwarts?"

„Ja. Aber ich weiß nicht wie - ", setzte das Mädchen an, doch Harry unterbrach sie:

„...wie du zum Gleis kommen sollst, stimmt's?" Das Mädchen nickte. Harry fühlte sich mit einem Mal an seinen ersten Schultag erinnert.

„Also das ist überhaupt kein Problem", erklärte er, „du gehst einfach schnurstracks auf den Fahrkartenschalter zu. Wenn du nervös bist, dann renn lieber ein bisschen."

Evelyn blickte ihn zweifelnd an.

„Und ich krach nicht dagegen?", fragte sie. Harry schmunzelte.

„Nein, keine Sorge!", versicherte er.

„Okay", sagte das Mädchen, „auf Ihre Verantwortung!" Und sie nahm ihren Karren und schob ihn ohne zu zögern auf den Fahrkartenschalter zu. Wenige Sekunden später war sie durch die Absperrung verschwunden.

Evelyn sah sich um. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Nicht einmal einen blauen Fleck hatte sie sich geholt.

Vor ihr stand eine scharlachrote Lok und blies Dampf über die lärmende Menge hinweg.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann war ihr durch das Tor hinweg gefolgt, allerdings konnte sie durch das Fenster ihres Abteils, das sie mit Müh und Not ergattert hatte, sehen, dass er dann von einer Frau mit buschigem braunen Haar, um die eine Schar kleiner Kinder umherlief, aufgehalten wurde.

Moment, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf, das musste die Frau sein, der sie in Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze begegnet war. Ihr Blick schweifte über ihre Kinder. Tatsächlich fand sich unter ihnen das rothaarige gelockte Mädchen, das nun fröhlich über den Bahnsteig sprang. Mittlerweile hatte sie wieder eine normale Nase, der Zauber musste wohl seine Wirkung verloren haben.

„Harry, hast du Sirius und James gesehen?", fragte die Frau nun den schwarzhaarigen Mann, der, ganz offensichtlich, Harry heißen musste.

„Nein, aber sie werden schon nicht verloren gehen", meinte der Mann namens Harry.

„Das ist ja auch nicht das Problem!", rief die Frau. „Ich habe nur keine Ahnung, was sie anstellen werden, bevor ich sie finde. Ich glaube, sie haben heute Morgen Eulen von Fred und George bekommen, obwohl sie es die ganze Zeit abstreiten!"

Harry zog die Stirn kraus.

Evelyn grinste amüsiert.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was aus denen mal werden soll. Wenn sie erst mal nach Hogwarts kommen!"

„Nun, wir werden sie wohl dieses Jahr noch ein wenig erziehen müssen, Hermine.", sagte der Mann, der nun mit einem kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm den Bahnsteig durch die Absperrung hindurch betreten hatte.

Hermine seufzte. „Und du denkst tatsächlich, dass das Sinn hat?"

„Wie auch immer, ich muss jetzt gehen. Ihr wisst schon, der Hogwarts-Express fährt gleich ab. Macht's gut!", sagte Harry, während Hermine aufbrauste: „Emma! Wo ist Emma?"

Ein Mädchen, ungefähr in Evelyns Alter, eilte zu ihr.

„Emma! Hast du dein Zeug?", fragte die Frau zerstreut, und umarmte Harry zum Abschied.

„Ja, Mum", antwortete das Mädchen. Evelyn stellte fest, dass sie verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter hatte.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja, Mum!", erwiderte das Mädchen nun etwas fester.

„Gut, nun dann." Die Frau schloss ihre Tochter in die Arme.

„Schreib uns, ja? Benimm dich! Lern schön! Beeil dich! Wenn etwas nicht stimmt, geh zu Harry! Pass auf deine Sachen auf!"

„Schon gut, Mum. Tschüss, Dad." Sie drückte ihren Vater.

„Ich mag mitkommen!", meldete sich nun eine ihrer Schwestern zu Wort.

„Du bist noch zu klein dazu, Julia. In ein paar Jahren kannst du mit", tröstete ihre Mutter sie.

„Beeil dich, Emma, sonst verpasst du den Zug!", drängelte ihr Vater sie.

Hermine drückte das Mädchen ein letztes Mal an sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Evelyn beneidete sie ein wenig. Es musste toll sein, in so einer Familie aufzuwachsen.

„Ist hier noch frei?" Das Mädchen namens Emma zog die Tür zu Evelyns Abteil auf.

„Ich habe im ganzen Zug gesucht, aber die Älteren wollen kleine Mädchen wie mich natürlich nicht bei sich haben! Typisch! Naja, egal, dann komm ich halt hier hin. Ist mir ohnehin lieber, bei jemandem in meinem Alter zu sitzen."

Scheinbar erwartete sie gar keine Antwort von Evelyn, denn sie hatte bereits ihr Gepäck verstaut und ihren Kopf wieder zur Tür rausgestreckt.

„Hey, Claire, komm her, ich hab noch ein Abteil gefunden!", rief sie durch den Gang und setzte sich gegenüber von Evelyn.

„Es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn meine Cousine auch noch kommt, oder?", fragte sie und schon hatte sich ein hübsches, silberblondes Mädchen zur Tür hereingeschoben.

„Hi", sagte sie.

„Hallo", meinte Evelyn. Die Mädchen machten einen netten Eindruck.

„Ich bin Emma." Das braunhaarige Mädchen streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Evelyn."

„Evelyn. Mein Gott, gibt es dafür nicht ne Abkürzung?", fragte das silberblonde Mädchen, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, ihren Koffer unterzubringen.

„Alles, aber nicht Evy!", sagte Evelyn und dachte genervt an ihre Mutter, die diesen Spitznamen gebrauchte, seit sie denken konnte.

„Dann nennen wir dich einfach Lyn. Ich bin Claire", stellte sich das Mädchen vor und ließ sich neben Emma nieder.

„Dein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts?", fragte Claire nun.

„Ja, bei euch auch?", erkundigte sich Evelyn.

Die beiden nickten.

„Es soll wohl so eine Art Aufnahmeprüfung geben.", klärte Emma sie auf. Evelyn schluckte. Aufnahmeprüfung?

„Fred und George haben mir erzählt, dass es sich um so etwas wie einen Ringkampf mit einem Troll handeln soll.", fuhr Emma fort.

Claire jedoch schnaubte. „Das glaubst du ihnen doch nicht?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", rief Emma. „Ich wollte es ja nur mal sagen."

„Fred und George sind unsere Onkels. Man muss sie nicht besonders ernst nehmen, weißt du. Tunichtgute, sagt mein Dad immer", wandte sich Claire an Evelyn, „sie haben diesen Zauberscherzartikelladen. _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_."

Evelyn erinnerte sich an ihren Besuch. Fred und George mussten also die beiden Zwillinge sein.

„Sind alle in eurer Familie Zauberer?", fragte Evelyn mächtig interessiert.

„Ja...Eigentlich schon.", überlegte Claire.

„Meine Mum ist eine Muggelstämmige", erklärte Emma, „und du?"

„Ich komme aus einer Muggelfamilie", meinte Evelyn. Es musste aufregend sein, in einer richtigen Zauberfamilie zu leben.

„Oh, da musst du dir überhaupt keine Sorgen machen!", rief Emma sofort. „Weißt du, meine Mum war immer die Jahrgangsbeste. Manche behaupten ja, dass es nur die Reinblütigen unter uns zu richtig guten Hexen und Zauberern bringen könnten, aber das stimmt nicht. Meine Mum ist eine wirklich gute Hexe, obwohl ihre Eltern Muggel sind. Es hat sie nie daran gehindert, zu lernen! Also, ich meine, jeder, der in seine Bücher guckt, wird es ja wohl schaffen, oder?"

Evelyn hatte daran noch überhaupt keinen Gedanken verschwendet, aber jetzt, wo Emma es ausgesprochen hatte, war ihr schon etwas mulmig zumute.

„Habt...Habt ihr schon viel gelernt?", fragte sie zögernd.

„Klar, meine Mum hat mir ein paar Zaubersprüche beigebracht!", rief Emma begeistert. Claire verdrehte die Augen.

„Nöö, ich hab noch gar nichts gelernt. Dafür gehen wir schließlich nach Hogwarts, oder?", meinte sie. Evelyn wurde klar, dass Emmas Eifer scheinbar außergewöhnlich groß war.

„Wollt ihr mal was sehen?", fragte Emma. Claire und Evelyn nickten begeistert.

Emma begann umständlich ihren Zauberstab auszupacken, allerdings wurde sie von einem Jungen unterbrochen, der stürmisch die Abteiltür aufriss.

„Hi", rief er fröhlich. Scheinbar kannte er Emma und Claire.

„Das ist Dominic", sagte er und schob einen schüchtern aussehenden Jungen vor sich ins Abteil, „er ist muggelstämmig."

„Hi Dominic, das hier ist Lyn. Sie ist auch muggelstämmig", sagte Emma und deutete auf Evelyn.

„Nicht ganz. Meine Mum ist eine Squib", meinte Evelyn.

„Nun, wir sehen uns dann wohl in Gryffindor", rief der braunhaarige Junge und zog Dominic mit sich weiter den Gang entlang.

„Bis dann, Gabriel", rief Claire ihm hinterher, aber das hörte er wohl schon nicht mehr.

„Ihr kennt ihn?", erkundigte sich Evelyn.

„Ja, die meisten Zaubererfamilien kennen sich untereinander", sagte Claire.

„Seine Eltern waren mit meiner Mum und meinem Dad zusammen in Gryffindor", klärte Emma sie auf.

Evelyn runzelte die Stirn.

„Und...ähm...was genau ist Gryffindor?", fragte sie.

„Mensch, Lyn, das hab ich ja vergessen. Das kannst du ja gar nicht wissen", sagte Claire.

„Wenn sie _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ gelesen hätte schon", warf Emma ein. Claire verdrehte die Augen.

„Emma!", seufzte sie, „nicht jeder liest das gesamte Sortiment von Flourish & Blotts rauf und runter. Merk dir das doch endlich!"

Emma streckte ihr die Zunge raus, aber sie grinste.

„Also, in Hogwarts gibt es vier Häuser. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Am Anfang des ersten Schuljahres wird entschieden in welches Haus du kommst."

„Und wie wird das entschieden?", unterbrach Evelyn Emma.

„Keine Ahnung", gab diese zu, „aber das werden wir ja heute noch erfahren."

„Wenn wir heute noch ankommen und unser Zug keine Verspätung hat", warf Claire ein.

„Kann man denn nicht vorher wissen, in welches Haus man kommt?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Und woher wusste dieser Gabriel dann eben, dass er nach Gryffindor kommen wird?"

„Naja, wenn deine ganze Familie in Gryffindor war, stehen die Chancen, dass du auch dorthin kommst, ziemlich hoch. Natürlich ist das keine Gewissheit und Ausnahmen bestätigen bekanntlich die Regel."

„Wo waren eure Eltern denn?"

„Gryffindor, alle beide."

„Mein Dad war auch in Gryffindor."

„Und deine Mum?"

„Die kommt aus Frankreich, war also gar nicht in Hogwarts."

„Wie? Hat die keine Ausbildung?"

„Doch, natürlich. Hogwarts ist schließlich nicht die einzige Zaubererschule auf der Welt. Mum war in Beauxbatons."

Evelyn fand es unglaublich spannend, dass Hogwarts nicht die einzige Zaubererschule der Welt war.

Der Zug fuhr in eine Kurve und Herberts Käfig neigte sich leicht zur Seite. Der Waldkauz schuhute empört.

„Deine Eule, Lyn?", fragte Claire. Evelyn nickte. „Ich wollte ja eigentlich auch eine Eule haben. Aber Mum mag keine Vögel. Die machen so viel Dreck, sagt sie. Deshalb hab ich dann Anouk bekommen." Sie zeigte auf einen geflochtenen Korb mit Gittertür, in dem eine flauschige weiße Katze schlief.

„Ich hab ja Artemis", meinte Emma und wies auf die schwarze Schleiereule, die in ihrem Käfig vor sich hin döste, „hab sie zum letzten Geburtstag bekommen."

„Mein Vater hat sich auch über Herbert beschwert (Claire kicherte leise, als sie den Namen hörte). Er hat gesagt, sein Cousin hätte damals auch so ein verdammtes Eulenvieh gehabt", erzählte Evelyn.

„Wie? Der Cousin deines Vaters ist ein Zauberer?", fragte Claire verdutzt.

„Ist oder war", erwiderte Evelyn, „ich weiß nicht, ob er noch lebt. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, wie er heißt. Ich wusste bis vor Kurzem nicht einmal, dass es ihn überhaupt gibt."

„Na, ich an deiner Stelle würde dann aber alles dran setzen, herauszufinden, wer er ist. Ich meine, ein Verwandter in der Zaubererwelt wäre doch eine wichtige Kontaktperson für dich", sagte Emma.

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte Evelyn und zuckte die Schultern, „ich kenn ihn ja gar nicht. Dann wäre er für mich doch sowieso wie ein Fremder."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Abteiltür ein weiteres Mal. Das runzlige Gesicht einer alten Hexe blickte herein.

„Etwas Süßes, ihr Lieben?", fragte sie und zeigte auf einen Wagen, auf dem sich haufenweise Süßigkeiten stapelten.

„Was haben Sie denn?", fragte Claire, hielt es dann allerdings doch für besser, die Sachen selbst in Augenschein zu nehmen und stand auf.

„Kein Hunger", meinte Evelyn und Emma sagte:

„Ich hab selbst was zu essen dabei."

„Das macht sechs Sickel und fünf Knuts", sagte die Hexe und Claire kramte aus den Tiefen ihrer Umhängetasche eine Galleone hervor.

Sie setzte sich zurück auf ihren Platz und schmiss die gesamte Ladung Süßigkeiten schwungvoll neben Evelyn.

Diese warf einen Blick darauf und stellte verdutzt fest, dass es sich hier keineswegs um Schokoriegel oder Gummibärchen handelte. Auf einer der Schachteln war _Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen_ zu lesen und auf einer anderen stand etwas von Schokofröschen. Aber das hätte sie sich ja denken können.

Claire schob sich einen Lakritzzauberstab in den Mund.

„Wann sind wir denn endlich da?", fragte Evelyn ungeduldig, „wir müssen doch schon mindestens eine Stunde gefahren sein."

„Nun, Dad hat mir erzählt, dass die Fahrt meistens dauert, bis es dunkel wird. Also werden wir wohl noch ein Weilchen brauchen", meinte Claire und riss nun das Papier von einem der Schokofrösche.

„Verdammt, die Karte hab ich schon!", meinte sie, während sie dem, zu Evelyns Unbehagen, zappelnden Frosch ein Bein abbiss.

„Sind da Karten drin?", erkundigte sie sich interessiert.

„Ja, von berühmten Hexen und Zauberern", meinte Claire und warf die Karte aus dem offenen Fenster.

„Claire", rief Emma entsetzt, „du kannst doch nicht diese Karten aus dem Fenster werfen!"

„Du siehst doch, dass ich das kann! Was soll denn daran so schlimm sein?", meinte Claire und war drauf und dran, dies mit der Karte, die sie soeben ausgewickelt hatte, zu wiederholen.

„Stop!", rief Emma, sprang auf und packte sie an der Hand, „das kannst du nicht machen!"

„Ähm...Wo liegt denn da das Problem?", erkundigte sich Evelyn nun, „ich meine die Karte ist aus Papier, sie wird verrotten, oder?"

„Das ist es nicht." Emma setzte sich, nachdem sie das Fenster sicher verschlossen hatte. „Hast du dir jemals eine dieser Karten angeguckt?", fragte sie Evelyn.

„Nein", gab diese zu.

„Hier!", rief Claire und schmiss ihr eine davon auf den Schoß.

„Die bewegen sich ja!", stellte sie verblüfft fest.

„Eben", meinte Emma, „stell dir vor, irgendein Muggel macht seinen Sonntagsspaziergang und findet diese Karte!"

„Wer, um alles in der Welt, sollte hier seinen Sonntagsspaziergang machen? Mitten in der Pampa, hierhin verirrt sich doch keiner", sagte Claire und wollte das Fenster wieder öffnen.

„Naja, vielleicht nimmt sie der Wind mit und weht sie auf einen Bauernhof oder auf das Dach der Hütte eines Einsiedlers oder – "

Doch bevor sie weiter erläutern konnte, welche Gefahren das Aus-dem-Fenster-werfen von Schokofroschkarten mit sich brachte, hatte Evelyn sie schon unterbrochen:

„Hier steht Harry Potter drauf!"

„Na und?", schmatzte Claire und wischte sich etwas Schokolade aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Und hier ist ein Bild von ihm!", sagte sie und musterte das Bildchen auf der Schokofroschkarte.

„Ja, schon klar. Das ist meistens so. Siehst du", sagte Claire und hielt ihr eine Karte vor die Nase, auf der ein tattrig aussehender Hexenmeister abgebildet war.

„Das ist der Mann, mit dem deine Mum gesprochen hat!", rief sie.

„Ja, Mum und Dad sind Harrys beste Freunde", meinte Emma.

„Er hat mir durch die Absperrung geholfen. Alleine hätte ich es nicht geschafft", sagte Evelyn, „wahrscheinlich würde ich jetzt in einem Zug nach Kent oder sonst wohin sitzen."

„Ja, Harry ist ganz nett", sagte Emma und begann, ihre Taschen zu durchwühlen. Evelyn betrachtete die Karte genauer:

_Harry Potter, gegenwärtig Auror im Dienst des Ministeriums._

_Gilt als einer der größten Zauberer der jüngeren Geschichte._

_Potters Ruhm beruht vor allem auf der Tatsache, dass er bereits im Alter von nur einem Jahr den schwarzen Magier Voldemort vorläufig vertrieb und ihn schließlich im Alter von achtzehn Jahren besiegte. Außerdem gilt Potter bei vielen als Wunderkind, da er bereits in frühen Jahren erstaunliche magische Leistungen vollbracht hat._

_In seiner Freizeit spielt Harry Potter mit Vorliebe Quidditch._

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Hört sich ziemlich schwülstig an, was?", meinte Claire und grinste, „aber eigentlich ist er ganz okay."

„Ein bisschen verpeilt manchmal vielleicht", fügte Emma lachend hinzu, „aber im Großen und Ganzen..."

„Ähm...was ist denn ein Auror?", fragte Evelyn nach einem erneuten Blick auf die Karte.

„Auroren sind Leute, die Schwarzmagier fangen", erklärte ihr Emma.

„Todesser und so", fügte Claire hinzu und als Emma mit dem Kopf fast in ihrer Tasche verschwunden war, hüpfte sie leise auf, öffnete das Fenster und warf einige Karten hinaus.

„Du brauchst nicht zu denken, dass ich das nicht gesehen hab", tadelte Emma sie.

Claire zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie ich schon gesagt hab: Hier findet sie niemand. Ich könnte sie genauso gut in Omas Fischteich werfen. Falls Opa nicht plötzlich versucht, auf Muggelart zu tauchen, werden sie da ziemlich sicher sein."

„Was sind denn Todesser schon wieder?", fragte Evelyn und kam sich allmählich ziemlich dumm vor.

„Die Anhänger von Lord Voldemort", meinte Claire.

„Ähm und Lord Voldemort ist?"

„Er war der gefürchtetste Schwarzmagier unserer Zeit. Früher hieß er Tom Riddle, er war wohl der letzte Nachfahre Salazar Slytherins. Du musst wissen, dass die Schulhäuser nach ihren Gründern benannt sind. Das Haus von Slytherin hat wohl mehr schwarze Magier hervorgebracht als alle anderen zusammen. Slytherin schätzte reines Blut, weißt du, und Voldemort schätzte es ebenfalls, obwohl sein eigener Vater ein Muggel war.

Nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, tauchte er ab und unterzog sich einer Menge gefährlicher Operationen und scharrte Leute um sich, die sich selbst als Todesser bezeichneten.

Er hielt Muggelstämmige für Abschaum und war bereit, alles zu tun, um sich selbst an die Macht zu bringen und die Zaubererwelt zu säubern", meinte Emma.

„Hat gemordet, gefoltert, ihm war nichts heilig. Hat nichts und niemanden geliebt, hatte keine Freunde. Sagt Harry", fügte Claire hinzu.

„Nun, alle hatten furchtbare Angst vor ihm, Angst, seinen Namen auszusprechen, viele hatten Angst, sich zu wehren. Die, die es taten, kamen oft nicht mit dem Leben davon.

Harrys Eltern haben sich gegen ihn gewehrt und mussten sich verstecken. Magisch natürlich", meinte sie nach einem fragenden Blick Evelyns, „ein Freund von ihnen hat sie verraten. Voldemort kam als Harry ein Jahr alt war in ihr Haus und hat sie getötet, alle beide. Er hat es auch mit Harry versucht, aber er hat ihn nicht gekriegt. Der Fluch ist auf ihn selbst zurückgeprallt und er ist verschwunden."

„Ist er...tot?"

„Damals war er nur plötzlich weg, keiner wusste so genau, was mit ihm passiert war. Aber er ist zurückgekommen, fast vierzehn Jahre später."

„Und, was ist jetzt mit ihm?"

„Weißt du, es gab da so ne Prophezeiung. Hat scheinbar besagt, dass Harry Voldemort zu Fall bringen würde, wenn er ihn nicht tötete. Voldemort hatte nur diesen Teil mitgekriegt, und versuchte daraufhin, Harry zu töten.", sagte Claire.

„Der zweite Teil besagte allerdings, dass Harry Kräfte besitzen würde, die er nicht kennt und dass Voldemort ihn als ihm ebenbürtig zeichnen würde. Also Mum sagt, es hätte damit zu tun, dass Harrys Mutter gestorben ist, um ihn zu retten. Die Kraft, die Voldemort nicht kannte, ist also die Liebe", fuhr Emma fort, „indem er probiert hat, Harry zu töten, hat er ihm Kräfte übertragen, er hat ihn also als Ebenbürtigen gezeichnet.

Ich weiß nicht so genau, aber ich glaube, dass Dad gesagt hat, keiner hätte leben können solange der andere lebte."

„Weiter?"

„Harry hat ihn gekriegt!", rief Claire und hüpfte auf.

Evelyn war ziemlich beeindruckt.

„Und diese Leute, Todesser heißen sie, oder? Sind die noch da?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Natürlich haben es viele geschafft, sich zu verstecken oder behaupten, er hätte sie gezwungen oder verhext, aber ich glaube, die meisten haben die Auroren dingfest gemacht", sagte Emma stolz.

„Was macht Harry Potter dann im Hogwarts-Express? Er hat doch sicher besseres zu tun als hier rumzuhängen", sagte Evelyn.

„Er ist hier Lehrer. Nur dieses Jahr. Für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!", kicherte Claire.

Evelyn verstand nicht, was daran so komisch sein sollte.

„Tut mir leid, es ist einfach nur – na ja, es ist halt Harry", entschuldigte sich Claire, „du kennst ihn ja nicht. Die Vorstellung ist einfach zu ulkig. Obwohl mir Dad gesagt hat, dass er wohl zu seiner Schulzeit in irgendeinem Geheimclub den Lehrer gemacht hat."

„Mum und Dad meinen, er wäre damals ganz gut gewesen", ergänzte Emma und blätterte eines ihrer Bücher durch.

Evelyn warf einen weiteren Blick auf die Karte. Soweit war alles geklärt, außer –

„Was zum Teufel ist denn Quidditch?"

Emma und Claire stürzten sich mit Begeisterung in eine Schilderung und am Ende ihres Vortrages konnte Evelyn zumindest erahnen, dass es sich scheinbar um eine Sportart handeln musste, die in der Luft auf Besen gespielt wurde und bei der es einen Haufen Bälle gab. Die einen schienen mit Vorliebe irgendwelche Spieler von den Besen zu ballern, mit anderen erzielte man Tore und einer war offensichtlich so klein, dass man einen extra Flieger brauchte, der sich ganz der Aufgabe widmete, ihn zu fangen.

Was allerdings ein Wronski-Bluff sein sollte, war Evelyn absolut schleierhaft.

Die Fahrt neigte sich dem Ende zu, es begann zu dämmern.

„Wie wär's, ziehen wir mal unsere Umhänge an?", gähnte Claire und erhob sich, „ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass die Fahrt so ewig dauert."

Evelyn zog sich ihren neuen Umhang über.

„Denkt ihr, dass wir bald da sind?", fragte sie.

„Naja, immerhin ist es schon dunkel, es wird also nicht mehr allzu lange dauern", meinte Emma und fegte ein paar Schokofroschkarten von ihrem Schoß. Grinsend ging Claire auf das Fenster zu.

„Soll ich sie rausschmeißen?", fragte sie hämisch, „das ist wirklich kein Problem, weißt du, Emma. Ich mach das gern, wenn sie dich nerven."

Emma schnaubte.

„Lass das bloß sein! Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du dir dabei – "

Doch sie schluckte den Rest ihrer Predigt herunter, als ihr Blick die Abteiltür streifte.

„Burkes, du mieser kleiner –"

Sie hatte, genau wie Evelyn und Claire, den weißblonden Jungen gesehen, der mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf einen am Boden liegenden Erstklässler starrte.

Der Erstklässler blickte auf und Evelyn bemerkte, dass sich durch sein Gesicht ein blutiger Schnitt zog. In seinen Augen konnte sie allerdings die selbe Abscheu lesen.

„Hast uns verraten, he? Denkst, du wärst was besseres?", schrie der blonde Junge und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Nur weil ich nicht so bin wie ihr", sagte der Erstklässler laut und spuckte ihm vor die Füße.

Evelyn erschrak. Die Augen des Älteren blitzten hasserfüllt auf.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?"

Er setzte zum Fluch an, allerdings war sich Evelyn nicht sicher, ob er groß etwas mit seinem Zauberstab ausrichten konnte. Es machte den Anschein, als wollte er erst einmal Eindruck schinden, indem er seinen Zauberstab mit jeder Menge Geflüster und Gemurmel über seinem Kopf kreisen ließ.

Gerade machte er einen Schlenker nach hinten, als ihm ein Mädchen den Zauberstab aus der Hand riss. Evelyn schätzte sie auf mindestens fünfzehn Jahre. Sie wirkte ziemlich wütend und angespannt, als sie den Jungen anschrie:

„Hast du eigentlich nichts anderes zu tun? Denkst wohl, du könntest den Neuen mächtig Angst einjagen, was, Malfoy?"

Der Junge namens Malfoy blickte sie verächtlich an, warf dann aber einen Blick auf das silberschimmernde Abzeichen auf ihrem Umhang, auf dem ein V zu sehen war.

Er drehte sich schwungvoll um und stolzierte den Gang entlang.

„Du brauchst nicht zu glauben, dass du so davonkommst, Malfoy! Hörst du? Ich werde mit Slughorn reden!"

Malfoy beachtete sie nicht, sondern verpasste dem sich aufrappelnden Erstklässler einen letzten Tritt mit dem Fuß.

„Konnte wohl nicht mehr als Funken sprühen", grinste Claire, während die Vertrauensschülerin dem verletzten Jungen vom Boden aufhalf.

Evelyn wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Ob es wohl öfters so in der Zaubererwelt zuging?

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Habt ihr dieses alberne Zauberstabgeschlenker gesehen? Lächerlich", sagte Emma in einem abfälligen Ton.

„Sein Großvater war einer der größten Anhänger von Voldemort", klärte Claire Evelyn auf, „nachdem Harry seinen großen Boss dann besiegt hat, ist er untergetaucht, spurlos verschwunden. Keine Ahnung, ob er noch lebt."

„Lucius Jr.", Emma betonte den Namen höhnisch, „ist der Sohn von Draco Malfoy. Draco war mit meinen Eltern in Hogwarts. Dad sagt, er hätte sehr viel auf reines Blut gegeben. Er hat Mum gehasst. Aber ich glaube, noch mehr hat er Harry gehasst. Keine Ahnung, wieso."

„War dieser Draco, der Vater von eben dem", sie deutete auf den nun leeren Gang, „auch ein Todesser?"

„Weiß nicht", meinte Emma und zuckte die Schultern, „ich glaub, Harry hat mal gesagt, es wär ihm dann doch zuviel geworden, als er sah, was man von ihm erwartete. Zu feige, aber ich denke, den Grundgedanken von Voldemort fand er ganz gut."

„Sollen wir mal rausgehen? Ich hätte Lust, mir das Ganze hier mal etwas genauer anzuschauen", lenkte Evelyn sie ab.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie für heute genug von diesem Voldemort und seinen Anhängern.

„In Ordnung", stimmte Claire ihr zu und auch Emma stand auf.

Sie streiften durch den Gang und Evelyn stellte fest, dass es scheinbar nicht gerade selten war, dass sich die Schüler gegenseitig verhexten.

„Huuh, seht euch den mal an", sagte Claire und deutete fachmännisch in ein Abteil, „Flederwichtfluch. Ginny hat mir mal gezeigt, wie das geht. Sie sagt, es könnte ganz nützlich sein."

„Ginny ist unsere Tante", meinte Emma und warf ebenfalls einen Blick in das Abteil.

„Und was soll daran nützlich sein?", fragte Evelyn. Sie stellte sich vor, dass man unter Hexen und Zauberern auf alles gefasst sein muss und den ganzen Tag damit verbringt, sich gegenseitig Flüche auf den Hals zu jagen.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, wenn Harry sich nicht benimmt", lachte Claire.

„Was hat eure Tante denn jetzt wieder mit Harry Potter zu schaffen?", fragte Evelyn verwirrt.

„Nun, sie sind zusammen. Ewig schon. Ich frag mich immer, wann sie endlich heiraten. Ich hätte nämlich noch mal Lust auf so n großes Fest. Wie damals, als Neville und Hannah geheiratet haben", meinte Claire und wandte sich an Emma, „weißt du noch, wie dein Dad mit Nevilles Großmutter getanzt hat und ihm dieser eigenartige Geierhut auf den Kopf gefallen ist? Es sah echt zu komisch aus."

Emma lachte schallend.

„Ja, er hatte eine Woche danach noch eine blutige Stelle am Hinterkopf. Der Geier ist da genau mit dem Schnabel reingekracht", grinste sie, „tja, hätte er halt nicht zu viel Feuerwhiskey trinken sollen!"

In dem Moment, als Emma ansetzen wollte, zu erklären, von wem sie überhaupt sprachen, öffnete sich ein Abteil vor ihnen und ein Junge, ein paar Jahre älter als Evelyn, trat mit einem Mädchen heraus, das zweifelsfrei seine Schwester sein musste. Der Junge trug eine dicke Hornbrille.

Als er Emma und Claire erblickte stockte er. Seine Schwester hatte die beiden ebenfalls bemerkt, allerdings machte es den Anschein, als probierte sie verzweifelt, sie einfach zu ignorieren. Sie schob ihren Bruder mit hartem Gesicht an den drei Mädchen vorbei und Evelyn sah, wie sich Emmas Miene schlagartig verfinsterte und Claire einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte.

Sie wusste nicht, ob es klug war, jetzt irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen, aber als Emma ihr Gesicht bemerkte, lächelte sie wieder.

„Lasst uns zurückgehen", meinte sie und Claire und Evelyn folgten ihr wortlos.

Kaum hatten sie wieder Platz genommen, fing Claire an zu erklären:

„Roger und Georgia", sie zog die Namen geringschätzig lang, „sind die Kinder von unserem Onkel, Percy. Er ist der Bruder von unseren Dads."

„Als Voldemort zurückkehrte, wollten wenige es glauben. Sie haben die Tatsache verdrängt und es als ein Hirngespinst Harrys, der ihn zurückkommen sehen hatte, abgetan. Sie haben Harry als eine Art Geistesgestörten hingestellt, weil sie es einfach nicht wahrhaben wollten. Der damalige Zaubereiminister, Fudge, hat es ziemlich geschürt, weißt du.

Aber unsere Großeltern haben ihm geglaubt und sich auf seine Seite geschlagen. Es gab damals etwas wie einen geheimen Orden, der gegen Voldemort kämpfte.

Unsere Familie ist eingetreten, Percy nicht. Er meinte, unsere Großeltern seien verrückt, Harry zu glauben und ist abgehauen. Hat nicht mehr mit ihnen geredet, weil er der Meinung war, alles, was das Zaubereiministerium tut, sei absolut richtig.

Nachdem Voldemorts Rückkehr offiziell war, konnte er wohl seinen Stolz nicht überwinden. Er hat sich nie entschuldigt. Unsere Großmutter war sehr traurig darüber, aber für unsere Onkels, Ginny und unseren Großvater war er gestorben.", sagte Emma wütend.

„Wir haben keinen Kontakt zu ihnen. Dad sagt, er würde sich lieber ein Ohr abschneiden, als jemals noch mal mit ihm zu reden", meinte Claire und offenbar teilte sie die Meinung ihres Vaters, „Percy ist ziemlich arrogant, weißt du. War früher n Streber, immer in allem der Beste –"

„Obwohl das natürlich nicht schlimm ist!", rief Emma dazwischen. Scheinbar hatte auch sie vor, immer in allem die Beste zu werden. Allerdings wohl eher, weil ihre Mutter es auch war, vermutete Evelyn.

„Seht mal."

Emma zog ihren Zauberstab und löschte das Licht im Abteil. Es war stockfinster.

„Wie soll man denn jetzt noch was sehen?", fragte Claire.

„Lumos", flüsterte Emma gespannt und die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs fing an zu leuchten.

„Wahnsinn!", rief Evelyn begeistert, „ist das schwierig?"

„Nein, ich denke, wir werden es direkt am Anfang lernen", antwortete ihr Emma.

Und plötzlich merkte Evelyn, wie die Freude in ihr hochkroch. Bald würde auch sie zaubern können!

Einige Zeit später hallte eine Stimme durch den Zug:

„In fünf Minuten kommen wir in Hogwarts an. Bitte lassen Sie ihr Gepäck im Zug, es wird für Sie zur Schule gebracht."

„Wir sind da! Endlich!", johlte Claire und sprang begeistert auf.

„Was ist mit den Tieren? Sollen wir die wirklich hier lassen?", fragte Evelyn bekümmert.

„Klar, wenn die das sagen", meinte Emma unbeschwert, „hey, wir sind hier in Hogwarts, hier läuft schon alles glatt!"

„Wenn sie Herbert vergessen?", hakte Evelyn, immer noch ein wenig zweifelnd, nach.

„Den werden sie schon nicht vergessen!", lachte Claire und warf einen Blick auf Herbert, der sich offensichtlich von der Aufbruchstimmung hatte anstecken lassen und nun wie ein Wilder schuhute.

Endlich hielt der Zug. Evelyn konnte es gar nicht erwarten auszusteigen und hastete hinter Claire her, die sich mit ihren Ellbogen schnell einen Weg durch das Getümmel gebahnt hatte.

Die Abendluft war kalt, Evelyn zitterte.

„Seht mal, da oben!", rief Emma plötzlich und deutete mit dem Finger auf ein kleines Häuschen, nicht weit vom Bahnsteig entfernt. Im obersten Stockwerk brannte Licht und eine junge Frau hatte sich aus dem Fenster gelehnt.

Sie war auffallend hübsch und hatte flammend rotes Haar, das selbe Haar, was sie bei einigen von Emmas Geschwistern gesehen hatte.

Die Frau grinste breit und winkte ihnen zu.

„Ginny!", rief Claire aus, wedelte mit den Armen und hüpfte auf und ab.

Auch Emma winkte, die Frau lächelte ihnen noch ein letztes Mal zu, dann schloss sie das Fenster.

„Erstklässler hier her! Erstklässler zu mir!", ertönte eine kräftige Stimme und Evelyn wandte sich um.

Ein Mann stand vor ihr, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Er war riesig, viel größer, als Evelyn jemals einen Menschen gesehen hatte. Außerdem war er mindestens dreimal so breit wie ein normaler Mensch.

Aber er sah ohnehin eher aus wie ein Riese und es hätte Evelyn nicht gewundert, wenn er einer wäre. Nach allem, was sie in den letzten Tagen erfahren hatte, war sie sich fast sicher, dass dieser Mann ein Riese war.

„Erstklässler zu mir! Hier rüber!", schrie er erneut und schwenkte eine Laterne.

„Hagrid!", rief Emma freudig.

Langsam fragte Evelyn sich, ob die beiden nicht wirklich jeden kannten.

„Er ist ein Freund von Mum und Dad", meinte Emma.

Das hätte sie sich ja denken können.

„Außerdem ist er Wildhüter und Lehrer in Hogwarts für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe", fügte Claire hinzu.

„Ahh, ihr zwei", brummte der Mann namens Hagrid, „na dann mal mir nach!"

Seine Stimme dröhnte durch die Nacht und die Erstklässler folgten ihm in die Dunkelheit.


	7. Hogwarts

Na ihr, vielen Dank für die Reviews! 

Vielleicht sollte ich mal erwähnen, dass ich die Story zusammen mit ner Freundin schreibe, ist also nicht allein meine.

_Also, ich verrate ja nicht zuviel, wenn ich sage, dass Harry und Ginny im Frühling eine riesige Hochzeit haben werden, allerdings wird das wohl noch etwas dauern..._

_Bis dahin wird noch viel passieren!_

_Greeetz,_

_Lily_

Hogwarts 

Sie gingen einen steilen, schmalen Pfad hinunter, nur der Laterne Hagrids folgend. Ringsumher mussten hohe Bäume stehen, denn es war stockfinster. Evelyn hatte Mühe, nicht auszurutschen, denn der Boden war feucht und im Dunkeln konnte sie natürlich nicht sehen, wo sie hintrat. Auch Emma und Claire schienen Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Die drei Mädchen hielten sich an den Händen gefasst und stützten sich gegenseitig, während die kleine Gruppe Hagrid immer weiter bergab folgte.

„Noch einen kurzen Augenblick und ihr seht zum ersten Mal in eurem Leben Hogwarts", verkündete Hagrid. Sie traten um eine Biegung – und alle sogen erstaunt die Luft ein.

Sie standen am Ufer eines großen Sees, auf dessen schwarzer Wasseroberfläche sich der Sternenhimmel spiegelte. Am anderen Ufer, auf einem großen Berg, thronte ein gewaltiges Schloss mit hunderten von Türmen, Zinnen und Erkern. Die Fenster waren hell erleuchtet und warfen ihren Schein weit über den schwarzen See.

„So, alle Mann in die Boote! Aber immer nur zu viert!", rief Hagrid. Erst jetzt bemerkte Evelyn eine Gruppe kleiner Boote, die am Ufer trieben und offenbar auf die Erstklässler gewartet hatten. Evelyn, Emma, Claire und ein schüchtern aussehendes Mädchen mit braunem Haar stiegen gemeinsam in eines der Boote.

„Alle drin?", scholl Hagrids Stimme über die Boote hinweg. Er selbst füllte mit seiner Gestalt ein ganzes Boot aus. „Gut, dann VORWÄRTS!" Die Boote setzten sich alle gleichzeitig in Bewegung und fuhren wie von Geisterhand über die glatte Seeoberfläche auf den Berg zu, auf dessen Spitze das gewaltige Hogwarts prangte. Evelyn stand vor Staunen der Mund offen. Sie konnte sich nicht satt sehen an den vielen Türmen und den hell erleuchteten Fenstern. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie etwas so gewaltiges gesehen.

Die Boote fuhren nun in den Schatten des Berges hinein.

„Köpfe runter!", befahl Hagrid. Sie duckten sich und fuhren durch einen Efeuvorhang hindurch in eine große unterirdische Grotte, wo die Boote der Reihe nach am Ufer anlegten und alle Schüler ausstiegen.

„Alle noch da?", erkundigte sich Hagrid und nach einem Blick über die Schülerschar fuhr er fort: „Folgt mir!" Sie gingen einen nach oben führenden Felsgang entlang und traten schließlich nicht weit vom Schloss entfernt ins Freie. Über eine weiche feuchte Wiese gingen sie hinauf zum großen Eingangstor. Sie folgten Hagrid in das Innere des Schlosses.

Evelyn sah sich um. Sie befanden sich in einer gewaltigen Eingangshalle, erleuchtet von Fackeln, die die Wände säumten. Eine große breite Marmortreppe führte nach oben in die anderen Stockwerke.

„Guten Abend, Professor McGonagall", sagte Hagrid und Evelyn sah eine ältere Hexe mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck und grauen Haaren, die sie zu einem Knoten aufgesteckt hatte, auf sie zukommen.

„Ah, Hagrid, schön, dass Sie pünktlich sind", sagte sie, „eine Minute noch, dann können Sie kommen!"

Professor McGonagall rauschte davon. Die Erstklässler tuschelten aufgeregt. Evelyns Herz schlug schnell in ihrer Brust. Sie war noch nie so aufgeregt gewesen. Was sie wohl erwartete?

Dann erscholl Hagrids Stimme erneut.

„Also schön, folgt mir bitte!"

Er ging ihnen voraus durch die große Doppeltür, durch die auch Professor McGonagall verschwunden war. Als die Tür sich auftat und sie die Große Halle betraten, blieb Evelyn erneut vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen.

Die Große Halle war gigantisch. Vier lange Tische, an denen hunderte von Schülern saßen, standen nebeneinander und am Kopfende, etwas erhöht, noch ein fünfter Tisch, an dem die Lehrer saßen. In der Mitte der Tafel, auf einem prächtigen Stuhl, saß ein alter Mann mit langem silbernen Bart und Haar, der einen prächtigen purpurroten Umhang mit goldenen und silbernen Stickereien trug.

„Das ist Dumbledore!", flüsterte Emma Evelyn ins Ohr, „der Schulleiter. Genialer Kopf!"

Evelyn blickte den alten Mann interessiert an. Er trug eine Brille mit Halbmondgläsern und betrachtete die neuen Schüler eingehend. Evelyn ließ ihren Blick weiter über die Tafel der Lehrer schweifen und entdeckte auch den netten schwarzhaarigen Mann namens Harry Potter.

Sie waren nun vor dem Lehrertisch angekommen. Professor McGonagall stand dort und erwartete sie, in der Hand eine Pergamentrolle und neben sich einen Hocker, auf dem ein abgetragener und sehr lädierter Zauberhut zu sehen war.

„Stellt euch bitte hier auf!", wies Professor McGonagall die Schüler an, während Hagrid sich zu den Lehrern an den Tisch setzte.

„Hi Harry!", flüsterte er. Harry wandte sich um und grinste Hagrid an.

„Hi Hagrid!", antwortete er ebenso leise.

„Toll, dass wir jetzt Kollegen sind, was Harry?", meinte Hagrid und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Harry sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen.

„Ja, klasse!", meinte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und rieb sich die Schulter.

Er wandte seinen Blick wieder den neuen Schülern zu. Emma und Claire entdeckte er sofort, und auch Gabriel, der Sohn von Lavender und Seamus, stand dort in der Menge. Doch wo mochte wohl Dudleys Tochter sein? Keines der Mädchen sah besonders dick aus. Doch dort stand eine, mit wallenden blonden Haaren und hoch erhobener Nase. Die musste es sein! So arrogant konnte auch nur eine Dursley aussehen! Harry musterte das Mädchen abschätzend. Ob sie wohl gerne hergekommen war? Und in welches Haus sie wohl kommen würde? Doch seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen. Aller Augen waren nun auf den Sprechenden Hut gerichtet. Es wurde still in der Großen Halle. Dann öffnete sich ein breiter Riss an der Krempe und der Hut begann zu singen:

_Ein neues Schuljahr bricht nun an_

_Für Junge, Alte, Jedermann_

_Viel neue Schüler stehen hier_

_Und warten auf eine Entscheidung von mir_

_Nun hört mir zu und merkt euch gut_

_Was euch erzählt der Sprechende Hut_

_Der alten Gründer gab es vier_

_Sie schufen diese Mauern hier_

_Und lehrten junge Leute die_

_Gar hohen Künste der Magie_

_Wer Mut besaß und Tapferkeit_

_Der war für Gryffindor bereit_

_Ein kluger Kopf und rasch im Denken_

_Dessen Geschick wollte Ravenclaw lenken_

_Treue, Fleiß und hilfsbereit_

_War dem Hause Hufflepuff's geweiht_

_Und jeder, der listig zu seinem Ziele strebte hin_

_Der ging seinen Weg mit Slytherin_

_Wie's damals war, so ist's auch heut'_

_Und darum nun, ihr lieben Leut'_

_Habt keine Scheu und zieht mich an_

_Damit ich euch auf die Häuser verteilen kann_

Als der Hut mit seinem Lied geendet hatte, brach die ganze Halle in Applaus aus. Der Hut verneigte sich nach allen Seiten und lag dann wieder still auf dem Stuhl.

„Ich werde euch nun der Reihe nach aufrufen. Wessen Name genannt wird, tritt bitte nach vorne und ich werde ihm oder ihr den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen!", verkündete Professor McGonagall, nahm den Hut in die linke Hand und hielt mit der rechten das ausgerollte Stück Pergament. Harry neigte sich ein wenig vor.

„Barnes, Dominic!"

Der schüchterne Junge, den Gabriel mit sich durch den Hogwarts-Express geschleift hatte, trat aus der Gruppe der Erstklässler hervor und ging mit zitternden Knien und bleichem Gesicht auf den Stuhl zu. Professor McGonagall setzte ihm den Hut auf. Einige Sekunden geschah nichts. Dann –

„GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut und der Tisch ganz links brach in Beifall aus, während Dominic sich nervös zu ihnen setzte.

„Borgin, Brianna!"

Das unausstehliche Mädchen, das seine Mutter bei Madam Malkins so angequengelt hatte, stolzierte aus der Gruppe der Wartenden hervor. Harry seufzte. Also doch nicht Dudleys Tochter. Dabei hätte es so gut gepasst!

„SLYTHERIN!", rief der Hut, kaum dass er Briannas Kopf berührt hatte und der zweite Tisch von rechts jubelte dem Mädchen zu, als es sich zu ihnen gesellte.

_Egal wohin der Hut mich steckt_, dachte Evelyn voller Abscheu, _nach Slytherin will ich ganz bestimmt nicht!_

„Buck, Robert!" wurde vom Sprechenden Hut nach Ravenclaw beordert und der zweite Tisch von links begann zu applaudieren.

„Bulstrode, Craig!" kam ebenfalls nach Slytherin.

„Burkes, Howard!"

Evelyn sah den Jungen, auf den Malfoy eingetreten hatte, trotzig nach vorne gehen. Am Tisch der Slytherins begannen die Schüler zu tuscheln und einige von ihnen warfen dem Jungen böse Blicke zu.

„RAVENCLAW!", verkündete der Hut nach kurzer Zeit und Howard ließ sich neben Robert an der Tafel nieder, mit dem Rücken zum Slytherin-Tisch.

„Cohen, Paul!" wurde der erste Hufflepuff, gefolgt von „Cooper, William!"

„Davies, Heather!", kam nach Ravenclaw und „Diggle, Jonathan!" nach Hufflepuff.

„Dursley, Evelyn!", verkündete Professor McGonagall und Evelyn rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Harry setzte sich auf und blickte auf die Erstklässler herunter. Er wartete aufgeregt, wer wohl nun nach vorne treten würde.

Während sie sich einen Weg nach vorne bahnte hörte Evelyn noch, wie Emma Claire überrascht: „Dursley!" zuflüsterte.

Als das schwarzhaarige Mädchen nach vorne trat, stutze Harry. _Das_ war Dudleys Tochter? Dieses Mädchen, dem er geholfen hatte, auf das Gleis zu kommen? Völlig perplex starrte er sie an.

Evelyn ließ sich auf dem Hocker nieder und Professor McGonagall ließ den Hut auf ihren Kopf sinken.

„Oh, das ist ja interessant!", piepste eine Stimme in ihrem Ohr, „hm... schwierig, schwierig... Mut, oh ja, Mut ist vorhanden... oh, und clever bist du auch... oh ja, seeehr vielseitiges Köpfchen... nun, wo steck ich dich am besten hin?"

_Solang ich nicht nach Slytherin komm..._, dachte Evelyn.

„Oh, nicht Slytherin? Seltsam, dieses Haus hat immer mehr an Beliebtheit verloren... schade eigentlich... aber gut, wenn du meinst... dann wohl eher... GRYFFINDOR!"

Das letzte Wort rief der Hut laut in die Halle und unter tosendem Applaus ließ sich Evelyn am Tisch der Gryffindors nieder.

Harry starrte sie an. Gryffindor. Der Hut hatte soeben tatsächlich Dudleys Tochter nach Gryffindor gesteckt! Er hätte ja mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit!

„Fawcett, Benjamin!" wurde nach Hufflepuff geschickt, doch Harry grübelte noch immer. Er konnte seine Augen einfach nicht von diesem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen abwenden.

„Fielding, Jade!" wurde eine Ravenclaw.

„Finnigan, Gabriel!" Harry sah auf. Seamus' Sohn ließ sich selbstsicher auf dem Hocker nieder und kurz darauf verkündete der Hut:

„GRYFFINDOR!" Harry lächelte. Das hatte er erwartet.

„Holmes, Nathaniel!" kam ebenfalls nach Gryffindor.

Die Schlange der Wartenden war schon erheblich geschrumpft. „Jones, Tim!", wurde nach Hufflepuff gesteckt, ebenso wie „McLaggen, Sarah!"

„Nott, Marleigh!" wurde eine Slytherin, genau wie „Perks, Evan!" und „Rennison, Hardy!"

„Salem, Sherryl!" kam nach Ravenclaw und „Vine, Naomi!" nach Hufflepuff.

„Weasley, Claire!"

Harry neigte sich erneut vor und Evelyn blickte gespannt zum Sprechenden Hut. Einige Sekunden saß er auf Claires Blondschopf, dann rief er laut:

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Evelyn applaudierte, während Claire sich neben sie plumpsen ließ.

„Du heißt Dursley mit Nachnamen?", flüsterte sie Evelyn aufgeregt zu. Diese nickte.

„Weasley, Emma!"

„GRYFFINDOR!", verkündete der Hut auch diesmal. Harry applaudierte stark, während Emma sich zu Claire und Evelyn an den Tisch plumpsen ließ.

„Heißt dein Vater zufällig Dudley?", platze sie an Evelyn gewandt heraus.

„Ja, woher - ", erwiderte Evelyn überrascht, doch Emma unterbrach sie:

„Weil besagter Cousin deines Vaters dann Harry Potter ist!"

Evelyn schwieg verblüfft. Ihre Augen wanderten hoch zum Lehrertisch und ihr Blick traf den von Harry. Einige Sekunden starrten sie sich an, während „Wilde, Jocelyn!" zu einer Ravenclaw gemacht wurde.

Dann erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und sprach mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen:

„Ich weiß, ihr seid alle furchtbar hungrig und durstig. Aber ich habe noch etwas bekannt zu machen. Professor Tonks, unsere bisherige Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, ist leider zur Zeit nicht verfügbar, da sie in Mutterschaftsurlaub gegangen ist. Ich freue mich aber, an ihrer Stelle Harry Potter als neue Lehrkraft in unseren Reihen willkommen heißen zu dürfen!"

Ein ohrenbetäubender Applaus brandete los. Harry fühlte, wie er leicht errötete.

„Komm schon! Verneig dich!", flüsterte Hagrid ihm zu und versetzte ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen. Harry erhob sich nervös und lächelte den Schülern etwas unsicher zu. Dann ließ er sich rasch wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

„Und nun möchte ich euch nicht länger aufhalten. Haut ordentlich rein!", rief Dumbledore fröhlich.

Mit einem Mal füllten sich die Schüsseln und Platten vor ihnen mit lauter Köstlichkeiten. Staunend ließ Evelyn ihren Blick über die Tafel gleiten. Es fiel ihr schwer, sich zu entscheiden, was sie zuerst probieren sollte.

„Nimm dir einfach von allem etwas, Lyn!", riet Claire ihr und häufte löffelweise Kartoffelpüree und Erbsen auf ihren Teller. Evelyn zuckte die Schultern, grinste, und begann dann, ihren Teller ebenfalls zu füllen.

„Aber wenn Harry dein Großcousin ist", meinte Emma aufgeregt, „dann sind wir ja fast verwandt! Also, ich meine, er ist immerhin mit meiner Tante zusammen!"

Evelyn nickte ein wenig abwesend. Ihr war immer noch etwas schwindelig von der Vorstellung, dass einer der berühmtesten Zauberer der Welt mit ihr verwandt war. Ihr Vater konnte nichts davon gewusst haben, er sprach über ihn immer wie über einen ordinären Jungen, der immer nur irgendwelche abartigen Dinge getan hatte.

Das Festmahl war köstlich.

Evelyn fragte sich, wie Claire es fertig brachte, so riesige Portionen zu verdrücken (tatsächlich tat sie sich fünf Mal nach), ohne dass ihr schlecht wurde.

„Puuh, Dad hat zwar gesagt, dass es super schmeckt, aber mit so tollem Essen hätte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet!", meinte Claire und rieb sich den Bauch.

Nachdem Evelyn den Rest ihrer Zitronentorte verputzt hatte, leerte sich die Große Halle allmählich.

Schließlich erhob sich ein braunhaariges Mädchen und rief: „Hey, ihr Erstklässler, macht euch mal hier hin, aber flott!"

Evelyn war klar, dass sie ihre Wortwahl eher als eine Art Witz gemeint hatte, aber der Junge, der neben ihr aufstand, zischte ihr zu: „Lorrain, so kannst du nicht mit ihnen reden!"

Das Mädchen namens Lorrain zwickte ihn in die Nase und rief erneut: „Erstklässler, hier hin, wer bei drei nicht da ist, wird ins Klo der Maulenden Myrte gesperrt!"

Der Junge schien empört.

„Thomas, stell du dich bitte nicht so an", tadelte sie ihn nun. Thomas schluckte. Lorrain begann zu zählen.

Evelyn fragte sich, was bitteschön die Maulende Myrte sein sollte, aber da hatte Lorrain schon „Drei!" geschrieen und war vorausgelaufen, sodass sie sich beeilen musste, um Schritt zu halten.

Lorrain und Thomas führten sie aus der Halle und die neuen Gryffindors folgten ihnen rasch.

Auf ihrem Weg, wo immer er auch hinführen mochte, kamen sie an Rüstungen vorbei, und eine streckte sogar schnell quietschend ihr Bein hervor. Dominic, der das zu spät bemerkte, purzelte darüber und Evelyn hätte schwören können, dass die Rüstung hämisch kicherte.

„Ihr müsst aufpassen", rief Thomas ihnen zu, „manche Treppen führen freitags einfach woanders hin und haben Trickstufen! Außerdem - "

„Das kannst du ihnen unmöglich jetzt alles erklären. Sie werden es schon selbst herausfinden", meinte Lorrain achselzuckend, „ist doch immer ganz lustig, wenn so ein Erstklässler in den Stufen stecken bleibt." Sie kicherte.

Evelyn wusste nicht recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Es schien doch schwieriger als erwartet, plötzlich eine Hexe zu sein.

Schließlich, nachdem sie durch ungefähr hunderte Wandbehänge gegangen waren und Evelyn nicht mehr wusste, wo vorne und hinten war, blieben sie vor einer Wand stehen, an der das große Porträt einer fetten, in ein rosa Kleid gehüllten Dame hing.

„Die Fette Dame", flüsterte Emma ihr zu, „Mum hat mir von ihr erzählt. Hier kommt man in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

Tatsächlich fragte die Fette Dame fröhlich: „Passwort?" und Thomas antwortete ihr: „Carpe diem", während Lorrain sich den Erstklässlern zuwandte und meinte: „Also, wer dieses Passwort vergisst wird von Filch, dem Hausmeister, im Kerker mit den Füßen an der Decke aufgehangen!"

Evelyn schauderte und sie hoffte, dass es nur ein Witz war und es hier nicht wirklich so zuging.

Thomas bedachte Lorrain mit einem säuerlichen Blick und sagte: „Sie lügt. Wer's vergisst: Fragt eure Freunde oder kommt zu uns." Er lächelte sie an, fügte dann jedoch schnell hinzu: „Nein, besser ihr kommt zu mir. Das scheint mir doch...nun", er sah Lorrain an, „sicherer."

Die Fette Dame war inzwischen zur Seite geschwungen und sie hatte ein kreisrundes Loch in der Wand freigegeben.

Lorrain und Thomas kletterten in den Raum, der sich offenbar dahinter verbarg, und die neuen Gryyfindors folgten ihnen gespannt.

Das Zimmer war rund und gemütlich. Evelyn mochte es sofort, mit seinen zerschlissenen, knuddelig aussehenden Sesseln und dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer verbreitete es die heimische Atmosphäre, die Evelyn sich immer gewünscht hatte.

Doch im Moment waren sie wahrscheinlich alle etwas zu müde, um sich lang in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum aufzuhalten.

Evelyn, Emma und Claire folgten Lorrain, die sie in ihren Schlafsaal brachte. Lorrain öffnete die Tür, schubste eine nach der anderen hinein und sagte zwinkernd:

„Und wehe, ich hör hier abends noch Lärm!"

Vor ihnen standen drei Himmelbetten mit tiefroten Vorhängen, ihr Gepäck stand neben den Betten. Es war tatsächlich hochgebracht worden. Auch Herbert saß in seinem Käfig und döste vor sich hin.

„Wow", hauchte Evelyn, „hier ist es einfach wundervoll!"

Sie ließ sich auf das in der Mitte stehende Bett fallen.

„Hey, erst müssen wir uns umziehen", sagte Claire, „ich fürchte, dass Lorrain noch schauen kommt, ob wir auch alle in unseren Betten stecken."

„Machen die das hier?", fragte Evelyn verwundert und zog sich ihren Pyjama über.

„Quatsch", sagte Emma entschieden, „obwohl, sie wirkte ziemlich durchtrieben, wenn ihr mich fragt. Ein wenig wie Fred und George."

Claire lachte.

„Sicherheitshalber sollten wir wohl schlafen gehen. Ich bin ohnehin ziemlich müde", meinte Evelyn und kuschelte sich in ihr Bett.

Claire gähnte ausgiebig, dann flüsterte sie: „Gute Nacht" und Emma löschte das Licht.

Es war wohl einer der interessantesten Tage ihres Lebens, vermutete Evelyn. Falls man bei ihr überhaupt von einem interessanten Leben reden konnte.

Sie hoffte, dass sich das in der Welt der Hexerei und Zauberei ändern würde und schlief glücklich ein.


	8. Unterricht

Naja, meine Freundin und ich hatten angefangen, die Story zu schreiben (bzw. zu planen), als wir über Ostern zusammen in Urlaub waren. Da war der sechste Band halt noch nicht raus.

Ohne Dumbledore geht die Story nicht so gut (es würde halt teilweise unlogisch klingen, weil DD ja immer so der Typ für schräge Sachen war und McGonagall würde nicht unbedingt das 1234-Jubiläum von Hogwarts feiern, also wär praktisch die ganze Story geplatzt), im Moment sind wir uns am überlegen, ob DD wieder zurückgekommen ist oder sonst was oder ob er halt einfach da ist, ohne dass wir da groß noch was zu schreiben

Im Grunde haben wir jetzt alles aus dem HBP noch eingebaut, Slughorn ist Lehrer in Hogwarts, Snape ist Todesser (zum. hier) usw. Den Inhalt haben wir schon noch drin, das einzige Problem war halt DD, aber dafür finden wir schon noch ne Lösung

LG

Lily

_Achja, und wegen unseren sämtlichen Kindern und Pärchen usw., also da kriegt ihr jetzt einfach mal hier unsere Notizen:_

**Ron & Hermine Weasley (geb. Granger)**

Emma10 Jahre

Sirius & James9 Jahre

Julia6 Jahre

Liv4 Jahre

Jack2 Jahre

Neville & Hannah Longbottom (geb. Abbott) 

Rosemarie4 Jahre

**Seamus & Lavender Finnigan (geb. Brown)**

Gabriel11 Jahre

Samuel7 Jahre

Miranda3 Jahre

Draco (Beruf: unbekannt...) & Pansy Malfoy (geb. Parkinson) 

Lucius Jr.12 Jahre

Abraxas4 Jahre

Ein uneheliches

**Colin & Emily Creevey (geb. Franklin, Muggel)**

Hariett1 Jahr

Rubeus Hagrid & Olympe Maxime 

Gustave-Jason14 Jahre

Bill & Fleur Weasley (geb. Delacour) 

Claire11 Jahre

Arthur4 Jahre

**Dudley (Beruf: Inhaber von Grunnings) & Cloe Dursley (geb. Shacklebolt, Squib)**

Evelyn10 Jahre

Percy & Penelope Weasley 

Roger, 14, R

Georgia, 13, R

Viktor & Yvonna Krum 

Ilka, 13, H

Roger Davies & Cho Chang 

Lindsay Chang, 12, R

Oliver & Norah Wood 

Dylan, 12, G

Aidan Lynch 

Helen, 16, R

Peter, 14, R

Marietta Edgecombe 

Matt, 12, H

_(die Buchstaben dahinter sind die Häuser)_

**Dean & Parvati Thomas (geb. Patil)**

**Justin & Susan Finch-Fletchley (geb. Bones)**

**Anthony & Padma Goldstein (geb. Patil)**

**Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley**

**Fred Weasley & Angelina Johnson**

**George Weasley & Katie Bell**

**Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks**

**Lee Jordan & Alicia Spinnet**

**Vincent Crabbe (Beruf: Bodyguard der Familie Malfoy)**

**Gregory Goyle (Beruf: Bodyguard der Familie Malfoy)**

**Loona Lovegood & Alister (Punkrocker)**

**Winky & Dobby (Ehrenmitglied bei B.Elfe.R.)**

Gut, ansonsten, wenn irgendwas unklar ist oder so (Berufe oder so), dann fragt nochma und ich stell das hier rein. Mit diesem ganzen Gedöhns ist es ja schon alles bisschen viel auf einmal

Außerdem: Hey, ihr könnt ruhig auch mal weiter Reviews schreiben, und zwar zu JEDEM Kapitel, ich will ja wissen, obs besser oder schlechter oder was auch immer wird.

Ich mein, es ist ja schön und gut, wenn man positive Reviews bekommt, aber ich will auch gern wissen, was ihr scheiße findet (oder ganz besonders toll lol), ich wird hier auch niemandem den Kopf abreißen (na ja, hehe)   
Unterricht 

Harry gähnte. Ein wenig schlaftrunken zog er sich an und warf einen Blick auf seinen Stundenplan, den er über sein Bett gepinnt hatte. In den ersten beiden Stunden hatte er die Erstklässler. Harry blickte mit gemischten Gefühlen auf das Blatt Pergament. Also würde er direkt zu Anfang mit Dudleys Tochter konfrontiert werden. Ob sie wohl wusste, wer er war? Sie hatte ihn beim Festessen gestern Abend so entsetzt angesehen. Gedankenverloren ging Harry hinüber in sein Büro, das ihm aus seiner Schulzeit noch so vertraut war.

"Na? Aufgeregt?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme. Harry wandte sich um. Sirius grinste ihn aus dem Rahmen seines Portraits, das über dem Schreibtisch an der Wand hing, heraus an.

"Klar", erwiderte Harry, "wärst du das nicht? An deinem ersten richtigen Arbeitstag, wenn du zum ersten Mal einer Gruppe quirliger Schüler gegenüberstehst?"

"Keine Ahnung", meinte Sirius schulterzuckend, "hab mich ja zum Glück nie im Lehrerberuf versucht."

Harry grinste. Er begann, seine Unterlagen in seine Tasche zu stopfen.

"Viel Glück!", rief Sirius ihm nach, als Harry das Zimmer verließ und sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück machte.

"Aaauuufsteeeheeen!", rief jemand laut in Evelyns Ohr. Das Mädchen fuhr erschrocken in die Höhe - und blickte in Claires grinsendes Gesicht. Einen Augenblick lang starrte sie einfach nur zurück, doch dann musste sie lachen.

"Hast du schon mal über eine Karriere als Wecker nachgedacht?", fragte sie kichernd, während sie sich aus ihrem Bett wühlte.

"Bis jetzt noch nicht, ist aber eine tolle Idee, Lyn!", erwiderte Claire grinsend.

Immer noch kichernd ging Evelyn zu Herberts Käfig hinüber. Der Waldkauz blickte sie aus seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen neugierig an.

"Ach, bist du auch endlich wach!", meinte Emmas Stimme von der Tür her. Sie war schon fertig angezogen und hatte offenbar schon ihre gesamten Unterrichtsmaterialien für den heutigen Tag eingepackt, "du kannst Herbert übrigens hoch in die Eulerei schicken, Artemis ist auch dort. Da sind die Vögel unter ihresgleichen und werden versorgt."

"Hast du gehört, Herbert?", meinte Evelyn und öffnete die Käfigtür, woraufhin der Waldkauz auf ihren Arm hopste, "dann flieg mal zu deinen Kollegen hoch!" Sie öffnete das Fenster und Herbert segelte hinaus.

"Hier gibt's nicht zufällig 'ne Katzerei, wo ich Anouk unterbringen kann?", meinte Claire und schubste die weiße Katze von ihrem Bett herunter, "sie ist manchmal ein wenig lästig. Heute nacht hat sie offenbar ein neues Spiel auf meiner Bettdecke ausprobiert. Es heißt 'Eine Horde wildgewordener Bestien trampelt durch die Serengeti'."

Evelyn lachte los.

"Sperr sie doch nachts einfach aus, wenn sie dich nicht schlafen lässt", schlug Emma vor.

"Hast du gehört?", meinte Claire und hob Anouk, die laut miaute, auf ihren Arm, "ab jetzt ist dieser Raum für dich von Sonnenuntergang bis Sonnenaufgang tabu!"

Zu dritt gingen sie hinunter in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Einige Schüler waren schon da, doch die meisten trudelten jetzt erst ein, manche schienen auch noch zu schlafen.

„Was haben wir eigentlich gleich?", fragte Claire, während sie sich am Tisch der Gryffindors niederließen.

„Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", antwortete Emma. Sie hatte offensichtlich schon ihren gesamten Stundenplan auswendig gelernt.

„Cool! Dann kannst du deinen Großcousin ja mal in voller Action erleben, Lyn!", meinte Claire grinsend und versetzte Evelyn einen freundschaftlichen Stoß in die Rippen.

„Weiß deine Mum eigentlich, dass Harry der Cousin deines Vaters ist?", erkundigte sich Emma, während sie sich einen Toast mit Marmelade bestrich.

„Ich glaube nicht", meinte Evelyn, „also, Dad hat ihr zwar gesagt, dass sein Cousin ein Zauberer ist, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie weiß, dass es sich dabei um Harry Potter handelt."

„Na, dann musst du sie aber dringend aufklären!", sagte Claire vergnügt und häufte sich reichlich Rührei auf ihren Teller.

„Ich werde ihr heute mal einen Brief schreiben, denke ich", antwortete Evelyn, „sie wollte sowieso, dass ich mich melde, sobald ich hier bin."

Als Harry die Große Halle betrat, blickte er fast unbewusst zum Tisch der Gryffindors hinüber. Er konnte Claires silberblonden Haarschopf ausmachen, auch die braune Mähne von Emma, die ihn so stark an Hermines Haarpracht erinnerte, und die schwarzen Haare von Evelyn Dursley. Evelyn Dursley. Hoffentlich freundeten Emma und Claire sich nicht zu schnell mit ihr an. Raschen Schrittes ging Harry zum Lehrertisch hinüber, um sein Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. Die ganze Zeit über kreisten seine Gedanken bei Dudleys Tochter. Sie konnte einfach nur verzogen sein. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Cousin eine nette Tochter haben konnte. Aber war er nicht auch der festen Überzeugung gewesen, ein blondes, höchstwahrscheinlich dickes Mädchen anzutreffen? Stattdessen sah ihm Evelyn sogar ähnlich. Harry fiel es schwer, sich das einzugestehen, doch ihre Augen hatten beinahe dasselbe Grün wie die Seinen. Unwirsch schüttelte er den Kopf und widmete sich seinem Frühstück. Er sollte versuchen, Evelyn unvoreingenommen gegenüberzutreten. Er wollte ja schließlich nicht eine Schülerin hassen, bloß weil er ihren Vater gehasst hatte – auf das Niveau von Snape wollte er sich nicht herablassen!

Claire stieß Evelyn in die Seite.

„Lyn!", flüsterte sie und nickte mit dem Kopf zum Lehrertisch, wo Harry sich soeben niedergelassen hatte, „er hat dich wieder angestarrt!"

Evelyn blickte verstohlen nach oben, wo der schwarzhaarige Mann nun in aller Seelenruhe zu frühstücken begonnen hatte.

„Glaubt ihr – glaubt ihr, er mag mich nicht?", meinte Evelyn zögernd, „ich meine – er und Dad scheinen sich ja gehasst zu haben. Vielleicht – vielleicht hasst er mich ja dann auch."

„Also das kann ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen!", widersprach Emma, „Harry ist nicht unfair, weißt du. Obwohl – nun, er wusste, dass du nach Hogwarts kommst. Hat es wohl von Dumbledore erfahren. Und er hat – nun – mit einem dicken, blonden, verzogenen Gör gerechnet, glaube ich." Emma sah Lyn ein wenig beunruhigt an. Zu ihrer Überraschung grinste diese jedoch.

„Er dachte also, ich wäre eine weibliche Ausgabe meines Dad in klein?", fragte sie. Emma nickte.

„Aber ich denke, jetzt wo er sieht, dass seine Vorstellungen bezüglich deines Aussehens falsch waren, wird er wohl auch damit rechnen, dass du vom Charakter her anders bist als dein Dad. Ich meine, guck doch mal, du und Harry, ihr seht euch sogar ähnlich!", meinte sie und nickte zu Harry hoch. Lyn warf ihm erneut einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Das stimmte. Sie hatten die gleiche Haar- und Augenfarbe.

„Ich glaube, jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum Dad immer solche Probleme mit meinem Aussehen hatte", sagte sie langsam, „Mann, ich muss ihn ja total an seinen verhassten Cousin erinnert haben!"

Claire kicherte.

„Echt jetzt?", meinte sie belustigt, „dein Dad hat sich über dein Aussehen aufgeregt? Mann, das muss ja ein Idiot sein!"

„Ist er auch", antwortete Lyn abfällig, „er ist so was von grässlich! Keine Ahnung, was Mum an dem findet... Na ja, sie hat so was durchblicken lassen... von wegen, sie hatte gehofft, ihre Kinder würden keine Hexen oder Zauberer werden, wenn sie einen Muggel heiratet."

„Du meinst – deine Mum hat ihn nur geheiratet, weil er ein Muggel ist?", fragte Emma ungläubig.

„Na ja, nicht nur", räumte Lyn ein, „aber ich denke, das war doch einer der Gründe..."

„Aaach, mach dir doch keine Gedanken darüber", meinte Claire schulterzuckend und stopfte sich eine große Ladung Rührei in den Mund, sodass sie etwas undeutlich weitersprach, „isch weiß auch nüscht, warum mein Dad meine Mum geheiratet hat. Sie ist n büsschen komüsch manschmal."

„Wieso komisch?", wollte Lyn wissen.

„Na ja", meinte Claire und schluckte, „sie ist immer so fürsorglich und ei teiteitei! Und sie hat eine Schwäche für Kitsch. Und das ist echt ätzend!"

Emma kicherte.

„Ja, sie hat Harry zum Geburtstag doch diese Miniatur-Veela gebastelt, nicht?", meinte sie. Claire nickte grinsend.

„Ähm... Veela?", fragte Lyn vorsichtig.

„Ach, das weißt du ja nicht!", fiel Emma ein, „Veela sind – nun, magische Wesen. Haben normalerweise die Gestalt von Frauen, wunderschönen Frauen, und wirken auf die meisten männlichen Wesen etwas – ähm – betörend."

„Und die Oma von meiner Mum war eine Veela", fuhr Claire fort, „und Mum hat was übrig für Veela."

„Wir sollten uns beeilen", warf Emma plötzlich ein, „ihr beiden müsst noch eure Schulsachen holen, und dann müssen wir unseren Klassenraum finden."

Als sie eine Viertelstunde später vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ankamen, wartete schon der Rest der Klasse. Sie hatten gemeinsam mit den Slytherins Unterricht. Lyns Augen wanderten über die anderen Schüler.

"Hey, Morgen!", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Die drei Mädchen wandten sich um. Gabriel Finnigan grinste ihnen entgegen, in seinem Schlepptau den schüchternen Dominic Barnes.

"Hi Gabriel", meinte Claire.

"Ist Harry noch nicht da?", fragte Gabriel und blickte über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg zur Tür des Klassenraumes.

"Du solltest dir angewöhnen, ihn mit ,Professor' anzureden", sagte Emma ernst. Claire kicherte los. "Das ist nicht _lustig_, Claire! Ich sehe es schon kommen, du vergisst es!"

"Und wenn schon!", warf Gabriel unbekümmert ein, "ist doch egal! Was will er groß machen? Uns Strafarbeiten aufbrummen?"

"Ich wäre mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher, ob er das nicht tatsächlich tut!", erwiderte Emma kühl, doch in diesem Augenblick stieß Lyn sie in die Seite.

"Da kommt er!", flüsterte sie und nickte mit ihrem Kopf den Korridor entlang.

Tatsächlich war Harry am Ende des Ganges aufgetaucht. Die Schüler blickten ihm gespannt entgegen. Sie alle waren neugierig darauf, den berühmten Harry Potter als Lehrer zu bekommen.

Harry schluckte den Kloß, der ihm im Hals saß herunter. Er war aufgeregt, und wie! Nervös ging er auf den Klassenraum zu, vor dem sich seine Schüler bereits versammelt hatten. Er lächelte Emma, Claire und Gabriel, die ihm entgegengrinsten, ein wenig unsicher an und öffnete dann die Tür.

"Na, dann erst mal herein mit euch!", meinte er und die Schüler drängten in den Raum.

Emma zog Claire und Lyn mit sich, in die vorderste Reihe.

"Spinnst du!", flüsterte Claire ihr empört zu, "doch nicht ganz nach vorne, ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde! Wie soll man denn da ein normales Gespräch führen während des Unterrichts?"

"Du sollst während des Unterrichts gar kein Gespräch führen, sondern aufpassen!", wies Emma sie zurecht. Claire verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich auf dem Platz zwischen Emma und Lyn nieder.

Als alle Schüler einen Platz gefunden hatten, räusperte Harry sich etwas nervös.

"Ähm... ja, nun, Sie wissen ja bereits, wer ich bin. Mein Name ist Potter, ich denke, das kann man sich ganz gut merken." Einige Schüler kicherten.

"Nun. Gehen wir die Anwesenheitsliste durch", murmelte Harry und zog das Blatt mit den Namen der Schüler hervor.

"Barnes, Dominic?", fragte er und der kleine Junge, der sich neben Gabriel gesetzt hatte, hob schüchtern die Hand. Harry lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

"Borgin, Brianna?" Das hochnäsige Mädchen, das Harry zunächst für Evelyn gehalten hatte, ließ ein genervtes: "Ist anwesend!" hören. Harry zog die Stirn in Falten. Borgin. Der Laden in der Nokturngasse fiel ihm ein. Hieß der nicht Borgin & Burkes? Aber er verdrängte den Gedanken daran rasch wieder und blickte zurück auf die Liste.

"Bulstrode, Craig?" Ein Junge in der hinteren Reihe, der aussah wie eine Mischung aus Crabbe und Goyle, hob kurz die Hand.

Harry blickte zurück auf die Liste und sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich.

"Dursley, Evelyn...", sagte er und blickte Lyn an. Das Mädchen hob ein wenig nervös die Hand und erwiderte seinen Blick.

Harry musterte sie. Sie schien Dudley so gar nicht ähnlich zu sein! Dieser offene, ehrliche Blick, mit dem sie ihn anblickte - wann hatte Dudley ihn jemals so angesehen? _Vielleicht kommt sie ja nach ihrer Mutter. Vielleicht ist die ja nicht ganz so grässlich wie Dudley._

Harry räusperte sich und fuhr fort:

"Finnigan, Gabriel?"

"Hier!", rief Gabriel und grinste Harry an. Dieser schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

"Holmes, Nathaniel?" Ein Junge mit einem dichten, dunkelblonden Haarschopf hob die Hand.

"Nott, Marleigh?" Ein dürres Mädchen mit hellbraunen Augen und einem Gesichtsausdruck, als würde sie gleich losheulen, hob teilnahmslos die Hand.

"Perks, Evan?"

"Hier", sagte ein Junge in der hintersten Reihe dumpf.

"Rennison, Hardy?" Der Junge neben Evan hob müde die Hand.

"Weasley, Claire", sagte Harry und blickte auf.

"Anwesend, Professor!", meinte Claire grinsend. _Na toll_, dachte Harry, _sie fängt jetzt schon an, mich auf die Schippe zu nehmen!_

"Weasley, Emma" Emmas Hand schoss in die Höhe, doch Harry nickte nur. Er hatte sie ja eben schon gesehen.

"So, es scheinen alle anwesend zu sein!", stellte Harry fest und packte die Namensliste weg. Er ließ seinen Blick über die elf Schüler gleiten.

"Wie ich sehe, besitzen Sie alle ein Exemplar von Quirin Sumos _Dunkle_ _Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung_."

Die Schüler nickten.

"Wer von Ihnen hat denn schon einmal in das Buch hineingeschaut?", fragte Harry. Emmas Hand schoss sofort in die Höhe. Lyn meldete sich ebenfalls, außerdem Nathaniel Holmes und Brianna Borgin. Harry nickte.

"Gut. Ich erwarte von niemandem, dass er vor Beginn des Schuljahres alle seine Schulbücher auswendig lernt", er lächelte in Emmas Richtung, "aber an die vier, die sich eben gemeldet haben: Wie ist denn Ihr Eindruck von dem Buch?"

Die Klasse schwieg. Emmas Hand war wieder in die Höhe geschossen. Harry blickte sie auffordernd an.

"Ja, Miss Weasley?"

"Ich fand das Buch äußerst aufschlussreich!", sprudelte Emma hervor, "Quirin Sumo beschreibt sehr eingehend die unterschiedlichen Verteidigungsmaßnahmen und unter welchen Umständen man sie anwenden kann. Besonders interessant fand ich Kapitel elf, in dem beschrieben wird, wie..."

Harry unterbrach sie.

"Sie finden das Buch also gut, Miss Weasley?"

"Oh ja!", bekräftigte Emma und strahlte.

"Nun, die anderen: Wie war Ihr erster Eindruck?", stellte Harry die Frage erneut. Eine Weile herrschte Stille, dann hob Lyn zaghaft die Hand. Harry blickte sie an.

"Ja, Miss Dursley?"

"Also, es stimmt schon, was Emma gesagt hat", begann sie etwas zögernd, "das ist alles sehr gut beschrieben und so... Aber ich hatte so das Gefühl, dass es irgendwie zu - na ja, theoretisch ist. Ich meine, was nutzt mir die Definition eines Irrwichtes, wenn ich nicht weiß, woran ich ihn erkenne? Ich glaube, Quirin Sumo ist keinem der Wesen, die er in seinem Buch beschreibt, selbst begegnet. Und die Gegenflüche hat er wahrscheinlich auch noch nie im Ernstfall angewandt."

Lyn schwieg und blickte Harry unsicher an. Harry blickte zurück. Eine Weile sagte er nichts. Dann jedoch antwortete er:

"Sehr gut, Miss Dursley. Ja, in der Tat", wandte er sich nun an die Klasse, „auch ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Quirin Sumo all das, was er beschreibt, nie selbst erlebt hat. Und das wichtigste, merken Sie sich das, ist nicht, einen Gegenfluch theoretisch zu können, sondern ihn auch im Ernstfall anwenden zu können. Wenn Sie in einer gefährlichen, vielleicht sogar lebensbedrohlichen Situation sind, erscheinen die einfachsten Zauber mit einem Mal viel komplizierter."

Einige der Schüler begannen leise zu flüstern. Brianna Borgin lehnte sich gelangweilt zurück.

„Also, ähm", Harry zögerte, „schreiben Sie sich das erst einmal auf."

Er sah, wie Emma eine Rolle Pergament so flink hervorzog, als hätte sie die ganze Zeit nur auf ein Zeichen gewartet.

Hastig begann sie, ihr Pergament mit feinsäuberlicher Schrift zu füllen.

Er wartete eine Weile, um den Schülern genug Zeit zu geben, alles zu notieren. Nach ein paar Minuten, als er sich sicher war, dass sie geendet hatten, fuhr er fort:

„Es sind auch eher die einfachen Zauber, die Ihnen in einer solchen Situation von Nutzen sein werden. Bevor Sie lernen, wie Sie mit einem Irrwicht umgehen müssen, schauen wir uns erst mal diese Zauber an."

Er stutze irritiert, als er bemerkte, wie Emma immer noch vor sich hin schrieb.

Hatte er tatsächlich schon so viel Wichtiges von sich gegeben?

Er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er weitersprach:

„Ihre Schulbücher werden Sie also vorerst nicht brauchen."

Emma fuhr bestürzt hoch und sah ihn mit großen Augen an, auch manche der anderen Schüler schienen überrascht, anderen, so bemerkte er, war wahrscheinlich nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass sie überhaupt ein Buch besaßen.

Die meisten der Slytherins hingen eher unbeteiligt auf ihren Stühlen herum, andere von ihnen schrieben allerdings ebenso eifrig wie Emma.

Zu gerne hätte er gelesen, was auf ihren Pergamenten stand, ihn juckte es förmlich in den Fingern und er bemühte sich, einen kurzen Blick darauf zu erhaschen.

_Schluss damit_, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Wie konnte er nur so voreingenommen sein? Andererseits, so überlegte er sich, war es wohl auch sein gutes Recht als ihr Lehrer zu kontrollieren, was sie so während des Unterrichts trieben.

Doch dann hätte er wohl auch noch andere zurechtweisen müssen, wie zum Beispiel Gabriel Finnigan, der andauernd kleine Papierkügelchen an Claires Kopf schmiss, wenn er meinte, dass Harry ihn nicht sah.

„Nun, also...Fangen wir an", sagte er, „stehen Sie bitte auf."

Etwas verblüfft begannen die Schüler sich aufzurappeln, doch letzten Endes waren sie nach einiger Zeit alle seiner Bitte nachgekommen, bei manchen ging es schneller bei anderen, wie Harry vorurteilslos behaupten konnte, nachdem sich Brianna unter Murren und Seufzen endlich hatte erbarmen können, seinen Anweisungen zu folgen, etwas langsamer.

Nach einem raschen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes standen Bänke und Stühle neben den Fenstern, sodass keiner der Schüler nach einem missglückten Zauber direkt Bekanntschaft mit dem Krankenflügel würde machen müssen.

Zumindest hoffte Harry dies.

„Stellen Sie sich bitte zu Paaren zusammen", forderte er sie auf.

„Wird gemacht, Professor", rief Claire heiter und ließ sich von Gabriel Finnigan mitschleifen, der sie zum Verhexen wohl doch eher Dominic vorzog.

Dominic unterdessen gesellte sich zu Nathaniel Holmes und Harry bemerkte, dass es für Emma und Lyn wohl schon offensichtlich war, zusammen zu gehen, nachdem Claire sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

„Zuerst einmal werden wir uns mit einem der nützlichsten Zauber befassen, dem _Expelliarmus_-Zauber", sagte er und sah gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie Emma drauf und dran war, loszulegen, „Miss Weasley", er lächelte, „bitte gedulden Sie sich noch ein wenig, ja?"

Emma errötete leicht, dann meinte sie: „Ja, Ha...Professor."

Gabriel und Claire indes machten eigenartige feixende Gesten in ihre Richtung, und Harry war sich beinahe sicher, Gabriel zischen zu hören: „Haaa, du warst die Erste, die ihn Harry nennen wollte!"

„Noch mal für alle: Bevor ich Ihnen nicht genau erklärt habe, was Sie tun sollen, legt hier bitte keiner los, in Ordnung? Wissen Sie, es ist nicht gerade ungefährlich, einfach mal so einen Zauber auszuprobieren, wenn man keine Ahnung hat, was er tatsächlich bewirkt. Glauben Sie mir, ich spreche da aus eigener Erfahrung", bemerkte er bitter und erinnerte sich an sein sechstes Schuljahr, in dem er unwissend Draco Malfoy einen Fluch entgegengeschleudert hatte, der daraufhin beinahe verblutet wäre.

Nachdem Harry ihnen den Entwaffnungszauber ausführlich erklärt hatte, ließ er seine Schüler das erste Mal, und ein wenig beunruhigt, selbst ans Werk.

„Passen Sie auf!", mahnte er noch, doch vor lauter begeistertem Tatendrang konnten sich wohl einige nicht mehr halten und er musste aufpassen, nicht selbst in die Schussbahn der Flüche zu gelangen.

„Hören Sie, hören Sie", probierte er sich nach fünf Minuten Gehör zu verschaffen, „das war schon gar nicht schlecht. Nun, probieren wir es mal anders. Ich denke, es ist erst einmal besser, wenn ich Sie zu Paaren zusammenstelle", meinte er, denn es schien ihm ziemlich sinnlos, Emma Lyn weitere sechs Male in Folge entwaffnen zu lassen, ohne dass Lyn überhaupt eine Gelegenheit bekam, den Mund zu öffnen, „Miss Borgin, Miss Weasley?"

Trotz der Abneigung gegenüber Brianna Borgin war ihm schon zu Anfang aufgefallen, dass ihr Partner Evan Perks ungefähr genauso häufig entwaffnet wurde wie Lyn.

Er ging weiter. Harry brannte darauf, zu erfahren, was in Evelyn Dursley steckte, denn leider war ihm dies bisher verborgen geblieben.

„Miss Dursley, Mr. Holmes."

So ging er durch die Reihe, bis er schließlich bei Gabriel und Claire angelangt war.

Das Beste würde es sein, die beiden ein für alle Mal zu trennen.

Auch wenn sie glaubten, er hätte es nicht gesehen, so war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass Claire nicht Gabriel sondern Marleigh Nott entwaffnete, die jetzt wirklich den Tränen nahe war.

Harry baute sich vor ihr auf. Das beste wäre es sicher, Claire von Anfang an seine Autorität zu demonstrieren.

„Miss Weasley", sagte er mit, wie er hoffte, gebieterischer Stimme.

Claire sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ja, Professor?", meinte sie und setzte den unschuldigsten Gesichtsausdruck auf, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

„Miss Weasley", wiederholte er, „Sie werden mit Miss Nott zusammengehen und Sie, Mr. Finnigan", Gabriel grinste ihn an, offenbar davon überzeugt, dass Harry nicht gesehen hatte, wie er Claire tatkräftig unterstützt hatte, „Sie gehen zu Mr. Barnes."

Gabriel schlurfte lächelnd auf Dominic zu.

„Außerdem", fuhr Harry fort und reckte die Schultern, „werden Sie beide auf ein Wort nach der Stunde zu mir kommen."

„In Ordnung, Professor", sagte Claire mit unterwürfiger Stimme und Gabriel setzte hinzu: „Wenn Sie wünschen, Professor."

Entweder waren sie sich keiner Schuld bewusst, oder aber, was Harry für wahrscheinlicher hielt, war es ihnen nicht nur egal, sondern sie hatten allem Anschein nach auch noch Spaß dabei.

Diese Tatsache stimmte ihn leicht säuerlich, allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er weitere Situationen dieser Art vermeiden sollte, denn, soviel stand fest, vom Sätzeschreiben würde sich keiner der beiden davon abhalten lassen, nicht genau das zu tun, was sie wollten.

Es hatte geläutet und die Schüler machten sich hastig daran, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken und verließen Harrys Klassenzimmer, um zur nächsten Stunde zu eilen.

Auch Gabriel und Claire verließen heiter den Klassenraum, und Harry war sich sicher, dass seine erneute Autoritätsdarbietung rein gar nichts bewirkt hatte.

Das war also seine erste Stunde gewesen. Um genau zu sein waren es sogar zwei gewesen.

Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und dachte eingehend darüber nach, ob er diese Doppelstunde wohl als Erfolg verbuchen konnte.

Alles in allem war es recht gut gelaufen, wenn man von einigen Ausschreitungen absah.

Harry fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob die Feindschaft zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors von natürlicher Herkunft war oder von den Eltern geschürt wurde.

Es musste ja so laufen, überlegte er sich, wenn man von Vätern wie Bill Weasley oder Seamus Finnigan aufgezogen wurde. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass im Hause Weasley das Feindbild schnell geprägt worden war, und bei Gabriel würde es wohl ganz ähnlich abgelaufen sein.

Immerhin konnte er Claire keinen Vorwurf machen, dass sie wütend wurde, als Marleigh aus lauter Frust, weil Claire ihr eindeutig überlegen war, begann, sie an den Haaren zu zerren, während Harry gerade probierte, Dominic die Bewegung des Zauberstabs noch einmal genau zu erläutern. Allerdings hätte es nicht sein müssen, dass Claire sie daraufhin als „verzogenes Gör eines Todessers" beschimpfte.

Harry war absolut bewusst, dass sie mit ihrer Bezeichnung sicher nicht die Falsche getroffen hatte, aber er sollte es immerhin sein, der sich um solche Angelegenheiten kümmerte, und nicht Gabriel, der sich die wutentbrannte Marleigh zur Brust genommen hatte und aufgebracht in Claires Beschimpfungen eingestiegen war.

Noch bevor Harry der Sache ein Ende hatte bereiten können, hatte Marleigh Claire schon dermaßen beleidigt, dass sich Gabriel dazu gezwungen fühlte, sie in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen.

Doch wenn man davon absah, war es wirklich gut gelaufen.

„Also wenigstens in seiner ersten Stunde hätte sie sich ja mal benehmen können, oder?", fauchte Emma, während sie zusammen mit Lyn den Verwandlungsklassenraum suchte.

„Hier irgendwo müsste es sein", sagte Lyn hastig und deutete mit der Hand auf einen leeren Korridor. Sie wusste nicht so genau, was sie sagen sollte.

Im Grunde war es ihr egal, was Claire anstellte und immerhin hatte diese Marleigh ja angefangen, aber Emma schien das ganz anders zu sehen.

„Ich meine, ich bin doch nicht dumm, ich hab doch gesehen, wie sie diese Ziege immer entwaffnet haben. Das wäre doch wirklich nicht nötig gewesen", rief sie und fuchtelte wild mit den Händen über ihrem Kopf.

„Sie wollte Harry, also ich meine Professor Potter, sicher nicht ärgern, oder?", fragte Lyn beschwichtigend, aber Emma wollte sich scheinbar einfach nicht beruhigen lassen.

So tobte sie noch eine Weile vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, aber nach einiger Zeit hatte sie sich wieder gefangen und begnügte sich damit, Gabriel und Claire, die sie mittlerweile aufgeholt hatten, eine Predigt zu halten, die es in sich hatte.

Verwandlung hatten sie zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs, und weitere unschöne Zwischenfälle ließen sich mit Leichtigkeit umgehen.

Die Hexe, von der sie unterrichtet wurden, Professor McGonagall, war eine ältere Dame mit strengen Haarknoten und Gesichtszügen und Lyn war sich sicher, dass weder Claire noch Gabriel bei ihr solchen Schabernack treiben würden wie sie es noch zuvor bei Professor Potter getan hatten.

Emmas letzter Unmut ließ sich auch durch die Rede Professor McGonagalls vertreiben, die anscheinend dieselben Vorstellungen eines Unterrichts wie sie hatte. Dieses Mal hatte Claire gesiegt und Emma eine Reihe weiter nach hinten gehandelt, allerdings war das Hufflepuff-Mädchen vor ihnen so klein, dass es sich, laut Claire, nicht besonders gelohnt hatte.

Emma jedoch schien vollauf zufrieden und verließ die Stunde glücklich.

„Aaah, sie ist ziemlich streng, was?", meinte Claire und verzog das Gesicht.

„Ja, und das tut dir sicher mal gut", meinte Emma beherzt und tätschelte Claire die Wange.

„Hey, was soll denn das heißen?", rief diese gespielt ungehalten und blieb mitten im Korridor stehen.

„Das weißt du ganz genau", sagte Emma und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, „wie sieht's aus, kommst du nun oder nicht?" und Claire raffte ihre Schulsachen, die sie soeben in ihrer theatralischen Darbietung um sich geschmissen hatte, auf und hastete den beiden in die Große Halle nach.

„Mann, war das anstrengend!", rief Claire und ließ sich in einen der letzten freien Sessel plumpsen. Auch Lyn war ziemlich erschöpft, Emma allerdings machte sich direkt nach Unterrichtsschluss an ihre Hausaufgaben.

Lyn war nicht weiter überrascht festzustellen, dass dies in ihren Augen eher Entspannung als Erschöpfung war, sie selbst hatte allerdings keine große Lust sich jetzt noch in die Arbeit zu stürzen.

„Du wolltest doch ohnehin deiner Mum noch einen Brief schreiben, oder?", fragte Emma und durchsuchte einen Stapel Bücher, die sie schon am selben Tag aus der Bibliothek geschleppt hatte, obwohl sie nur eine einzige Hausaufgabe in Verwandlung bekommen hatten und die, da war sich Lyn absolut sicher, auch nur mit Hilfe ihres Schulbuches zu lösen gewesen wäre.

Emma jedoch hatte sich partout nicht davon abbringen lassen, die Schulbibliothek schon am ersten Tag ausgiebig zu erkunden und hatte sich nach dem Mittagessen direkt dorthin aufgemacht, gefolgt von einer leidenden Claire und einer beschränkt interessierten Lyn.

„Ja, wollte ich", murmelte Lyn schlaftrunken. Obwohl es erst kurz nach acht war, fühlte sie sich seltsam müde und das Kaminfeuer machte sie nur noch schläfriger.

Doch sie hatte ihrer Mutter versprochen, ihr zu schreiben und sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn sie das nicht tat. Ihrer Mutter würde vor Verzweiflung und Sorge wahrscheinlich durchdrehen und ihr Vater deswegen total ausrasten.

Sie verabschiedete sich und stieg mit Pergament, Tinte und Feder in den Schlafsaal. Dieser Tag war fast so anstrengend gewesen wie der vorige. Lyn war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das Getümmel in Hogwarts mochte oder ob es sie eher nervte. Jedenfalls, und das konnte sie wirklich behaupten, war sie froh, dort zu sein.

Aber für Briefe wie diesen brauchte sie doch ihre Ruhe und ein Gemeinschaftsraum, der voll war mit tobenden Schülern war dafür einfach nicht der richtige Ort.

Sie kuschelte sich in ihre Decke und begann zu schreiben.

Seit gestern war ihrer Meinung nach unheimlich viel passiert, doch jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte, hatte sie ihrer Mutter doch relativ wenig zu berichten.

Liebe Mum,

ich bin gut angekommen und hier ist es ziemlich toll.

Der Sprechende Hut hat mich nach Gryffindor gesteckt und da gefällt's mir eigentlich ganz gut. Die Leute hier sind ganz okay.

Sollte sie so tun, als hätte sie keine Ahnung, dass Harry Potter mit ihr verwandt war oder sollte sie direkt mit der Tür ins Haus fallen?

Sie entschied sich für letzteres. Was sollte sie auch groß drum herum reden?

Ich hab herausgefunden, wer Dads Cousin ist.

Ich weiß nicht, ob du es weißt, jedenfalls ist es Harry Potter. Er ist hier Lehrer.

Als sie geendet hatte, war sie sich vollkommen bewusst, dass sich ihr Brief, um ehrlich zu sein, einfach nur wirr anhörte, aber im Moment war sie nur unglaublich müde und ihre Gedanken kreisten um alle möglichen Dinge, und sie war nicht in der Lage, diese Dinge zu ordnen.

Lyn gähnte ausgiebig, dann entschloss sie sich allerdings dazu, zu schlafen, und sank erschöpft in ihr Kissen.


	9. Eine angenehme Überraschung

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews (werden zum Glück ma mehr)_

_Alex das mit dem Familienzeugs war ma ne Tabelle, hat aber irgendwie nich geklappt, also hab ich's neu gemachtIch hoffe, ihr rallts jetzt_

Chrissi ähm, das ist jetzt schon fast n bisschen gruselig...Ich hab nämlich schon längst n neues Kapitel über McGonagall, Lehrerkonferenz usw. geschrieben lol, na ja, ich hoff, dir gefällst und vielen Dank für dieses Riesenreview! Es wird wohl nochn paar mehr Bände geben (höhö, wenn wir den hier mal fertig ham), aber ich verspreche dir für den zweiten Band, dass einer deiner Wünsche in Erfüllung geht (also, ist jetzt ohnehin klar, welcher, aber was solls) Und mit den Punkten ham wir wohl jetzt vergessen, aber es wird schon noch kommen (wär ja blöd ohne...)

_LG_

_Lily_

Eine angenehme Überraschung 

Die erste Woche hatte Harry gut überstanden. Seine letzte Unterrichtsstunde hatte er soeben hinter sich gebracht und nun bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die tobende Schülerschar, die offensichtlich genau so erleichtert war wie er, jetzt erst einmal ein gemütliches Wochenende zu verbringen.

Endlich hatte er das Lehrerzimmer erreicht. Obwohl er während der Woche schon öfter hier gewesen war, kam es ihm doch noch ein wenig komisch vor, diesen Raum mit Erlaubnis zu betreten.

Soweit er sich an seine Schulzeit erinnern konnte, war er dort nur bis zur geöffneten Tür gekommen, weiter musste er, mehr oder weniger, heimlich vordringen.

Er dachte daran zurück, als er und Ron sich während ihres zweiten Jahres in einem Schrank versteckt hielten, um zu belauschen, welch ungeheuerliche Neuigkeiten das Lehrerkollegium zu bereden hatte, und an sein erstes Jahr, als er seinen verhassten Zaubertranklehrer mit zerfleischtem Bein dort vorgefunden hatte.

Nun aber war es nicht nur sein Recht, sondern auch teilweise seine Pflicht, das Lehrerzimmer zu benutzen.

Er ließ den Stapel Hausaufgaben der Slytherin-Zweitklässler auf den Tisch fallen und setzte sich.

Verbittert dachte er an seine letzte Stunde mit ihnen zurück.

Lucius Jr. kam ganz nach seinen Eltern, aber was hatte er auch anders erwartet? Leidlicherweise hatte er als Lehrer die Pflicht, seinen Schülern unvoreingenommen gegenüber zu treten, doch dass dies alles andere als leicht war, wusste er mittlerweile nur zu gut.

Er selbst hatte in seiner Schulzeit mit den meisten Eltern seiner Schüler zu tun gehabt, mit vielen von ihnen hielt er heute noch halbwegs Kontakt.

Harry war zusammen mit Theodore Nott nach Hogwarts gegangen, und er war nicht gerade beigeistert davon, nun seine Tochter zu unterrichten, nicht zuletzt, weil es ihm etwas unglücklich vorkam, dass er es gewesen war, der ihren Großvater lebenslänglich nach Askaban gekriegt hatte.

Auch mit der Tante Craig Bulstrodes hatte er schon in seinem zweiten Jahr Bekanntschaft gemacht, als sich diese während des Besuchs eines Duellierclubs mit Hermine geprügelt hatte.

Sarah McLaggens Vater, Cormac, hatte er ebenfalls gekannt, denn er wahr eine Klasse über ihm in Gryffindor gewesen.

Viele der anderen Schüler mussten wohl oder übel auch mit damaligen Klassenkameraden verwandt sein, doch wessen Kinder sie nun genau waren, wusste er auch nicht.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal und Professor McGonagall betrat schnaubend das Lehrerzimmer.

„Hallo, Harry", sagte sie und ließ ihr Gepäck auf den Tisch schweben, während sie sich selbst gegenüber Harry niederließ.

„Guten Tag, Professor", meinte er.

Professor McGonagall sah ihn, Harrys Meinung nach, etwas eigenartig an. Er selbst wusste gar nicht, was sie hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Harry, wir sind jetzt Kollegen", begann sie und Harry wurde etwas komisch zumute, weil sie damals schon seine Lehrerin gewesen war, „ich finde, Sie sollten sich langsam abgewöhnen, mich mit Professor anzusprechen."

Harry lächelte. Er fand es etwas unheimlich, um ehrlich zu sein, aber andererseits konnte er sie wirklich nicht ewig „Professor" nennen.

„Ich hielt es von Anfang an für eine tolle Idee, Sie nach Hogwarts zu holen, Harry", meinte sie schmunzelnd, „wie war denn Ihre erste Woche hier?"

„Nun, es hätte schlimmer werden können, allerdings muss ich noch viel lernen", meinte er betreten, „ich habe nicht das Gefühl, als würden mich, ähm, manche der Schüler sonderlich ernst nehmen."

Professor McGonagall zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es sich bei diesen Schülern um Miss Weasley und Mr. Finnigan handelt?", fragte sie, setzte dann aber hinzu, „ganz abgesehen von den Slytherins, die, ich will ehrlich sein, wohl doch nicht alle den erforderlichen Anstand besitzen."

„Ja, Claire und Gabriel sehen mich eher als eine Art Witz, Emma bemüht sich drum, ernst zu bleiben, allerdings habe ich das Gefühl, als würde die Tatsache, dass ich ihr Lehrer bin, sie doch irgendwie belustigen."

Professor McGonagall lächelte immer noch.

„Nun", meinte sie, „ich selbst habe auch einige Probleme mit Claire Weasley und Mr. Finnigan, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir diese Probleme schnell in den Griff kriegen werden, sobald sie sich etwas eingewöhnt haben."

Sie schaute ihn ermunternd an.

„Hey, Harry", hörte er hinter sich Katie Bells Stimme. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sie das Zimmer betreten hatte.

„Hi Katie", sagte er.

„Und, wie läuft's?", wollte sie wissen.

„Prächtig, prächtig", murmelte er. Er hatte keine große Lust, mit ihr über Claire und Gabriel zu plaudern.

„Am Montag haben die Kleinen ihre erste Flugstunde", rief sie ausgelassen, „ich freu mich schon so."

Harry grinste, es kam ihm beinahe so vor, als wäre es nicht das erste Mal Fliegen für die Erstklässler sondern für Katie.

„Aber jetzt erzähl mal, wie findest du die Nervensägen?", fragte sie.

„Na ja, große Probleme sehe ich da nicht, ich meine, Slytherins sind halt Slytherins", begann er, doch der Gerechtigkeit halber fügte er hinzu: „Obwohl doch viele der Slytherins gute Leistungen vollbringen."

Er dachte an Brianna Borgin, die ohne Mühe den Schildzauber so schnell wie Emma ausgeführt hatte.

„Ich hab ja eigentlich nicht allzu viel mit ihnen zu tun. Du weißt schon, nur mit den Quidditchspielern unter ihnen. Hast du Olivers Sohn schon kennen gelernt?", fragte sie fröhlich.

„Dylan? Ja, den hatte ich schon. Ist er auch Hüter?", erkundigte er sich.

„Nein, Treiber. Aber er ist ausgezeichnet. Super, genauso wie Jimmy Kirke. Kannst du dich noch an Kirke erinnern? War nicht besonders gut, aber sein Neffe ist einfach eine Wucht!", schwärmte sie.

Harry war klar, dass sie genaue Vorstellungen von den Gewinnern des Quidditchpokals hatte, aber er selbst wünschte sich auch den Sieg für Gryffindor.

„Du brauchst nicht zu denken, dass ich falsch pfeife oder so", meinte sie hastig, „aber tief im Inneren meines Herzens bin ich doch eine Gryffindor geblieben."

McGonagall lächelte nachsichtig.

„Hoffentlich ist unser Quidditchteam wirklich so gut wie Sie sagen, Katie", sagte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Aber natürlich! Lorrain ist auch eine traumhafte Jägerin", fuhr Katie fort.

„Ohje, diese Sechstklässlerin?", fragte Harry bekümmert, „sie ist etwas, nun ja, aufgedreht und leicht verrückt, oder?"

Katie lachte laut los.

„Ja, das könnte man sagen", sie neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, "sie erinnert mich ein wenig an mich, Angelina und Alicia, um ehrlich zu sein."

Harry grinste. Natürlich, an sie hatte Lorrain ihn erinnert. Und ihm war es nicht einmal aufgefallen.

„Lorrain ist ein anständiges Mädchen", meinte Professor McGonagall, „nur leider macht sie zu wenig aus ihrem Verstand."

„Wen hattest du sonst noch?", fragte Katie ihn weiter aus, „also ich meine, irgendjemand wichtigen?"

„Lass mich überlegen", meinte Harry zögernd, „Georgia und Roger Weasley, Percys Kinder."

Professor McGonagall ließ einen lauten Seufzer vernehmen.

„Jaah, sehr schlau die beiden, wie ihre Eltern", meinte sie.

„Nur leider fehlt ihnen die Vernunft", ergänzte Katie. Professor McGonagall nickte.

„Es war damals wirklich ein Drama mit Percy. Immer sehr bemüht, und dann das...Anscheinend haben sie sich immer noch nicht ausgesprochen...Die Kinder tragen in meinen Augen die Nase doch etwas zu hoch", meinte sie.

„Ja, das stimmt. Sie sind mir auch ein wenig zu theoretisch. In der Theorie kann man sie fragen, was man will, aber sobald es in die Praxis geht, fängt es an zu hapern", bemerkte Harry.

„Vielleicht ist es auch etwas schwer für Sie beide", meinte Professor McGonagall, „Sie sind ja praktisch fast Tante und Onkel von den Kindern."

Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Natürlich hatte ich schon bevor ich hier her kam eine, nun ja, eher negative Einstellung gegenüber Percy, allerdings ist es ja nicht so, als würde ich sie benachteiligen", erklärte er.

Katie meinte nur: „Sie spielen beide kein Quidditch, also kümmern sie mich nicht so besonders."

Nach einem strengen Blick Professor McGonagalls fügte sie allerdings hinzu:

„Natürlich würde ich keinem meine Hilfe in einem Ernstfall abschlagen."

„Sonst hatte ich noch Lindsay Chang, die Tochter von Roger und Cho, Ilka Krum - "

„Auch sehr talentiert!", rief Katie dazwischen.

„ja, da bin ich mir sicher, bei dem Vater. Ansonsten nur noch den Sohn von dieser", er nahm tief Luft, „Petze!"

„Harry, ich muss schon bitten!", meinte Professor McGonagall sachlich.

„Minerva, er hat recht! Seine Mutter ist wirklich eine dumme Petze", ereiferte sich Katie.

„Uns so hinterlistig zu verraten, da gehört schon eine ganze Menge Dreistigkeit zu. Und dann auch noch an diese Umbridge!", sagte Harry wütend.

„Nun gut, nun gut", beschwichtigte Professor McGonagall sie, „aber die Tatsache, dass Matts Mutter Sie damals so hinterlistig hintergangen hat wird Ihnen doch nicht bei Ihrer fairen Leistungsbeurteilung im Wege stehen, oder?"

Harry und Katie schüttelten verdrossen die Köpfe.

Säuerlich dachte Harry daran zurück, als er eines Abends während eines DA-Treffens auf einmal den aufgeregten Dobby bemerkt hatte, der ihm berichtete, Professor Umbridge und ihr ganzes Inquisitions-Kommando seien auf dem Weg dorthin.

Marietta Edgecombe hatte sie damals verraten, in Folge dessen wurde Professor Dumbledore gezwungen, zu fliehen.

„Mir persönlich macht dieser Howard Burkes ein wenig Sorgen", unterbrach McGonagall seine Erinnerungen.

„Jaaah, das stimmt", überlegte Harry, „gestern habe ich gesehen, wie ein Grüppchen Slytherins ihm aufgelauert hat, und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nicht nur zusammen eine Runde Koboldstein spielen wollten."

Professor McGonagall nickte und Katie lauschte interessiert.

„Nun, die Erstklässler von Slytherin und Ravenclaw haben bei mir zusammen Verwandlung. Es kam zu ein paar unangenehmen Zwischenfällen, könnte man sagen", fuhr sie fort.

„Ich weiß, dass die Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschülerin, Helen heißt sie, oder, jedenfalls hat sie Slughorn berichtet, dass Lucius Malfoy ihm im Hogwarts-Express ganz schön zugesetzt haben soll", berichtete er.

„Ja, nach allem was ich über ihre Familien weiß, nehme ich an, dass", sie wählte ihre Worte sorgsam aus, „nun, dass sich Howard Burkes wohl gegen seine Familie gewandt hat."

Harry legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Borgin & Burkes", murmelte er, „dieser Laden in der Nokturngasse."

Professor McGonagall nickte.

„Ja, allerdings."

„Schwarzmagier?"

„Ich fürchte", bestätigte sie langsam, „ich weiß nicht, wohin der arme Junge jetzt will. Ich nehme nicht an, dass seine Eltern ihn weiter bei sich aufnehmen werden. Er soll sie unglaublich beschimpft haben, soweit ich weiß."

Harry fühlte sich mit einem Mal an Sirius erinnert. Er war ebenfalls aus einer Schwarzmagierfamilie gekommen, hatte sich davon abgewandt und war bei den Potters untergekommen.

Die Tür öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal und Professor Flitwick, gefolgt von der Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde, Professor Sprout, traten ein.

„Guten Tag", piepste der kleine Professor.

Noch bevor Harry die Chance bekam, ihn zu begrüßen, hatte sich Professor McGonagall schon an ihn gewandt und sagte:

„Wegen des Projektes meinte Albus, sollen wir uns schon mal Gedanken machen. Nächste Woche geht es los, aber morgen Abend haben wir noch ein Treffen des Kollegiums. Albus möchte den Schülern am Sonntagabend davon berichten."

Harry war verdutzt. Wovon redete sie da bloß? Projekt? Lehrerkonferenz?

„Oh, ich freu mich schon so", jubelte Katie, „es wird so ein Spaß! Ich dachte an ein kleines Quidditchspiel oder so was."

„Prima", meinte McGonagall und wandte sich jetzt allen zu, „also, notieren Sie sich alles, morgen werden wir es ausführlich diskutieren."

Harry war immer noch völlig schleierhaft von was beim Barte des Merlin sie da sprachen.

Er räusperte sich.

„Es tut mir leid, aber, nun...", er wusste nicht, wie er seine Unwissenheit am besten zum Ausdruck bringen sollte.

Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet.

Dann schlug Katie sich gegen die Stirn.

„Harry, du hast ja überhaupt keine Ahnung, was hier demnächst passieren wird!", rief sie.

Harry meinte: „Ja, so könnte man es in der Tat nennen." Und nun schien auch den anderen Lehrern eingeleuchtet zu sein, dass er hier scheinbar unterinformiert war.

Sie alle tauschten Blicke aus und waren plötzlich alle auf einmal am berichten:

„Hogwarts...Jubiläum...1234-Jahre...Projekt...fächerübergreifend...Riesenfest..."

Am Ende hatte er so viel verstanden, dass Hogwarts dieses Jahr 1234-Jubiläum feiern würde, offensichtlich im Winter. Es sollte ein gigantisches Fest in der letzten Woche vor den Weihnachtsferien geben, in der es allen erlaubt war, Hogwarts zu besuchen, vor allem den Eltern der Schüler, und während dieser Woche sollte es wohl, aber da war Harry sich unsicher, weil es seine Kollegen auch noch nicht so genau wussten, Darbietungen und Wettbewerbe der Schüler geben, außerdem sollten diese helfen, das Schloss zu schmücken.

Professor Flitwick hatte vor mit seinen Zauberkunstschülern ein paar Zauber zur Dekoration zu lernen, Professor Sprout hingegen wollte mit ihren Schülern wunderschöne Pflanzen züchten.

Professor Binns inzwischen sollte sich der Geschichte Hogwarts, vor allem der der Gründer widmen und Katie wollte gerne ein Quidditchspiel organisieren.

Allerdings hatte Harry keinen blassen Schimmer, was er mit seinen Schülern zu diesem Fest beitragen sollte.

„Nun, Harry, am besten wird es sein, Sie überlegen sich etwas bis morgen Abend. Um acht Uhr abends wird hier im Lehrerzimmer die Konferenz stattfinden", meinte Professor McGonagall und verließ das Zimmer.

Wenig später machte sich auch Harry auf in sein Büro.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich mit meinen Schülern anstellen soll", erklärte er Sirius' Porträt, „ich meine, man hätte mir ja auch mal vorher bescheid sagen können."

Auch Sirius schien mit dieser Frage überfordert.

„Dann gehst du morgen Abend dorthin und sagst ihnen, dass du nicht wüsstest, was du mit den Schülern machen sollst. Was sollen sie groß sagen?", meinte Sirius und fügte hinzu: „Jetzt amüsier dich mal und denk nicht groß drüber nach. Vielleicht weiß Dumbledore ja weiter."

„Du hast recht. Mir fällt ohnehin nichts mehr ein", sagte Harry betrübt und ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder, „ich werde jetzt erst mal korrigieren."

Er zog den Stapel Hausaufgaben hervor und kam sich dabei auf eine merkwürdige Weise ziemlich wichtig vor.

Manche der Schüler hatten tatsächlich sehr gute Hausaufgaben abgeliefert, allerdings war das eher die Minderheit. Gerade zog er Lucius' Pergament hervor, bereit dafür, die Hälfte seines Textes rot anzustreichen, da klopfte es an der Tür und Katie steckte den Kopf herein.

„Du wirst doch wohl nicht arbeiten wollen?", fragte sie bestürzt.

„Doch, eigentlich bin ich gerade am Korrigieren", meinte Harry und setzte sich auf.

„Doch nicht an einem Freitagabend?", sagte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wann denn sonst?"

„Du hast sicher noch genug Zeit. Wie wär's, kommst du mit Hagrid und mir rüber nach Hogsmeade? Ich wette, Ginny würde sich freuen, wenn sie dich auch noch mal zu Gesicht bekäme. Fred und George sind auch da", nach einer kurzen Pause des Überlegens fuhr sie fort: „Also, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber wenn die beiden da sind, sind Angelina, Lee und Alicia mit Sicherheit auch drüben."

Begeistert sprang Harry auf. So gut ihm seine neue Stelle auch gefiel, freute er sich trotzdem auf einen Besuch in Hogsmeade und die Aufsätze, nun, die würde er auch morgen noch korrigieren können.

„Also du kommst mit?", fragte Katie froh und Harry nickte.

Er war glücklich, noch einmal unter seine Freunde zu kommen und Ginny zu sehen. Obwohl er ihr des öfteren Eulen geschickt hatte, war die Gelegenheit, sie zu besuchen, bislang ausgeblieben.

Es wurde ein schöner Abend und es hatte sich wirklich gelohnt.

Die Nacht hatte er bei Ginny verbracht und als sie am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch saßen, lenkte Ginny das Gespräch unweigerlich auf Evelyn Dursley.

„Kommst du gut mit ihr zurecht?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht so genau, was ich von ihr halten soll", gab Harry zwischen zwei Bissen zu.

Ginny schaute ihn fragend an.

„Na ja, sie ist, wie soll ich sagen, so anders als Dudley", erklärte er.

„Also, sie ist weder blond noch fett noch verzogen?", hakte Ginny nach, während sie ihren Toast mit Marmelade bestrich.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja", sagte Harry, „aber es kann doch nicht sein, dass sie ihrem Vater so gar nicht ähnlich ist, oder? Ich könnte vielleicht sagen, sie käme nach ihrer Mutter, aber diese Frau muss so dumm gewesen sein, Dudley zu heiraten, verstehst du, und ich weiß nicht, ob das normal ist. Wahrscheinlich ist sie genau so wie er und nach irgendjemand muss Evelyn ja kommen."

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Sie sieht mir sogar ähnlich", erklärte er verbittert.

„Sie sieht dir ähnlich?", fragte Ginny, als wäre ihr gerade etwas eingefallen, „sie ist nicht dieses Mädchen...du weißt nicht zufällig...also es war ja dunkel, ich konnte es nicht so genau ausmachen..."

„Was?", erkundigte sich Harry ungeduldig.

„Ist sie mit Emma und Claire befreundet?", fragte sie dann, „also, ich bin mir wirklich unsicher, aber an dem Abend, als sie ankamen, habe ich ihnen von oben zu gewunken. Es war nicht besonders hell, sie hatten da so ein Mädchen bei sich mit langem schwarzen Haar. Natürlich könnte es jede sein..."

„Ja, so sieht sie tatsächlich aus", meinte Harry, „und mit Emma und Claire ist sie auch noch befreundet."

„Auf mich machte sie einen ganz netten Eindruck."

„Das ist ja das Problem. Auf mich auch. Aber sie kann ihrem Vater nicht so unähnlich sein, immerhin haben sie dieselben Gene!"

„Denk mal an Sirius", gab Ginny zu bedenken, „du würdest auch nicht glauben, dass er der Sohn von diesen...nun – Leuten war, oder?"

Harry neigte abwägend den Kopf.

„Es ist mir wirklich ein Rätsel", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

Am Nachmittag verabschiedete Harry sich, denn er konnte das Korrigieren wirklich nicht noch länger aufschieben.

Es war weniger Arbeit als erwartet gewesen, die meisten hatten die Hausaufgabe wohl mit Leichtigkeit bearbeiten können. Andere hatten sich nicht mal die kleinste Mühe gegeben und wieder andere hatten scheinbar die Hausaufgaben von ihren Freunden abgeschrieben. Zum Glück waren diese Fälle nicht die Regel. Er hoffte, dass Abschreiben eine Ausnahme bleiben würde.

Aus seiner eigenen Schulzeit wusste er, dass sich dies beim besten Willen manchmal nicht vermeiden ließ, allerdings fragte er sich, was einen in der ersten Woche schon dazu verleiten konnte.

„Du solltest dich sputen", rief ihm Sirius aus seinem Porträt zu und Harry warf einen raschen blick auf seine Uhr. Zehn vor acht.

Er würde sich wirklich beeilen müssen.

Schnell raffte er sein Zeug zusammen und wenige Minuten später stand er vor dem Lehrerzimmer. Er klopfte an und trat ein.

Die meisten Lehrer waren schon versammelt, nur Katie und Professor Trelawney fehlten noch.

„Aaah, Harry, schön dich zu sehen", sagte Dumbledore und deutete auf einen freien Stuhl, „setz dich."

Harry nahm zwischen Professor McGonagall und Professor Slughorn Platz. Nach einigen Minuten waren auch Katie und Trelawney eingetroffen.

„Nun, wie ich sehe sind wir vollzählig. Ich werde die Schüler morgen Abend über die Feier unterrichten, aber erst einmal würde ich gerne hören, was Sie dazu geplant haben."

Dumbledore blickte fragend in die Runde.

Katie ließ sich nicht zweimal auffordern und berichtete sofort von ihren Vorstellungen eines Quidditchspiels. Auch die anderen Professoren erklärten begeistert ihre Pläne und Dumbledore sah äußerst zufrieden aus.

„Professor", Harry räusperte sich, „ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich mit meinen Schülern zu dem Fest beitragen kann."

Dumbledore lächelte milde.

„Dann wirst du also wie geplant mit dem Unterricht fortfahren, Harry", meinte er und Harry war sichtlich erleichtert, als auch Professor Vector und Professor Sinistra zugaben, ebenfalls keine Pläne zu haben.

Einige der anderen Lehrer versprachen, sich noch einmal Gedanken zu machen, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass auch ihnen nichts mehr einfallen würde.

„Morgen wieder Schule", maulte Claire während des sonntäglichen Abendessens. Sie hatten das Wochenende hauptsächlich mit Hausaufgaben verbracht, sehr zu Claires Unmut, aber immerhin, das musste auch sie einsehen, hatten sie alles erledigt.

„Ich freu mich schon", meinte Emma, während sie sich den Teller belud und Claire murmelte: „Nee, echt? Was für ein Wunder!"

„Also, ich find's eigentlich ganz gut hier", sagte Evelyn und kostete von der Pastete, die Claire ihnen bereits mehrere Male empfohlen hatte.

„Jaaah, ich auch, aber der Unterricht ist doch n bisschen ermüdend, oder?", fragte Claire gerade, als sich Dumbledore erhob.

Augenblicklich verstummten die Schüler. Dumbledore lächelte sie an.

„Es ist mir eine Freude", begann er, „euch allen mitteilen zu können, dass Hogwarts diesen Winter sein 1234-jähriges Jubiläum feiern wird."

„Woher will er wissen, wann Hogwarts gegründet wurde?", zischelte Emma direkt los, „das genaue Gründungsdatum der Schule ist unbekannt!"

„Er ist halt Dumbledore", meinte Thomas, „und jetzt Ruhe." Er legte den Finger auf die Lippen.

„Anlässlich dessen werden wir in einigen Fächern vom regulären Unterricht absehen und ihr werdet euch mit den zuständigen Lehrpersonen..."

„Kein Unterricht?", quiekte Emma erschrocken.

„...der Vorbereitung des Festes widmen. Die Feier wird sich über die ganze letzte Woche erstrecken..."

„Eine Woche Party? Klasse", rief Claire begeistert und auch unter den anderen Schülern hatte leises, eifriges Getuschel eingesetzt.

„Das wird super", meinte auch Lyn, nur Emma schaute betrübt aus der Wäsche.

„Ich glaube, so ein riesiges Schloss zu dekorieren wird genug Arbeit sein", tröstete Lyn sie und Claire mampfte: „Ihr denkt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass das noch anstrengender wird?"

„Nein, aber es wird wichtiger. Ich meine, es wird sicher ein Haufen Leute kommen, oder?", vermutete Lyn.

„Ja, sicher, der Zaubereiminister", sagte Lorrain ausgelassen, „hey, ich wette, wir Vertrauensschüler kriegen hier so ne Art Oberaufsicht."

„Hoffentlich nicht", murmelte Claire leise.

„Es dürfen alle kommen?", fragte ein Viertklässler erstaunt.

„Sicher, das hat Dumbledore doch gerade gesagt", meinte Thomas nachsichtig.

Lyn war sich sicher, dass in den letzten Sekunden nur noch wenige dem Schulleiter gefolgt waren.

„Mann, das wird so was von cool!", rief ein Drittklässler, den Lyn, mit Hilfe von Claire und Emma, als Dylan Wood ausmachen konnte.

Mittlerweile verfolgte niemand mehr die Rede Dumbledores.

„Überlegt euch mal", rief Dylan nun, „allein die Eltern: Viktor Krum, Aidan Lynch..."

Lyn hatte zwar keinen blassen Schimmer, von wem er da sprach, aber sie freute sich schon darauf, endlich die Familie von Emma und Claire kennen zu lernen, nach allem was sie gehört hatte.

„Dürfte ich um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten", rief Dumbledore mit erhobener Stimme und sofort schwiegen die Schüler wieder, nur hie und da hörte man noch leises Geflüster, „außerdem darf ich ihnen mitteilen, dass morgen die Quidditchauswahlspiele stattfinden. Alle, die ihrer Hausmannschaft beitreten wollen, sind herzlich eingeladen."

„Da gehen wir hin", meinte Claire kurzentschlossen, nach einem fragenden Blick Emmas fügte sie allerdings hinzu: „Nicht zum Spielen, sondern zum Zugucken. Da sieht Lyn dann endlich mal, was Quidditch wirklich ist."


	10. Fliegende Besen

Fliegende Besen 

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen war noch immer das bevorstehende Jubiläum in aller Munde. Die Schüler mutmaßten, in welchen Fächern vom planmäßigen Unterricht abgewichen würde und was wohl alles Teil der Feierlichkeiten sein würde.

„Also, mir ist das eigentlich ziemlich egal", meinte Claire und mampfte genüsslich ein Stück Marmorkuchen, „solange nur ordentlich viel Unterricht ausfällt!"

Emma blickte sie missbilligend an, sagte allerdings nichts.

„Heute Nachmittag haben wir zum ersten Mal Flugunterricht", verkündete sie stattdessen, „bin ja mal gespannt, wie Katie so als Lehrerin ist."

„Flugunterricht?", fragte Lyn interessiert.

„Ja, laut Stundenplan schon", erwiderte Emma leicht überrascht.

„Und es ist natürlich eine Todsünde, dass du den noch nicht auswendig kannst!", flüsterte Claire ihr laut und deutlich zu. Emma verdrehte die Augen.

„Also, so mit Besen fliegen?", fragte Lyn aufgeregt.

„Klar, was denkst du denn?", gluckste Claire und trank einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft, „soweit ich weiß, wurden die fliegenden Teppiche in den westlichen Ländern noch nicht eingeführt."

Als Harry die ersten vier Unterrichtsstunden hinter sich hatte, ging er erst einmal hinauf in sein Büro. Diesmal waren Claire und Gabriel friedlicher gewesen als in den vorherigen Stunden, und auch der Entwaffnungszauber klappte inzwischen bei den meisten der Schüler.

„Erschöpft, Professor?", fragte Sirius aus seinem Portrait. Harry grinste und nickte.

„Aber keine Sorge, ich schaff das schon", meinte er mit einem Augenzwinkern, „nachher um fünf beginnen die Auswahlspiele für die Quidditchteams. Ich denke, das werde ich mir ansehen."

„Na, dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß dabei!", gähnte Sirius, „willst du eigentlich nicht auch mal wieder selbst spielen? Ich meine, wie lange ist es her, dass zum letzten Mal der goldene Schnatz zwischen deinen Fingern geflattert hat?"

„Viel zu lange!", seufzte Harry, „aber ein Lehrer-Quidditchteam gibt es leider nicht."

„Wäre doch nen Versuch wert", meinte Sirius augenzwinkernd, „wie wär's wenn du das Katie mal vorschlägst, wegen dem Jubiläum?"

„Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee", gab Harry zu, „ich werde sie drauf ansprechen."

„Tu das!", erwiderte Sirius, „du entschuldigst mich – ich geh mal auf einen Becher Wein bei Merlin vorbei."

Harry nickte und grinste. Sirius hatte schnell Freundschaft mit den restlichen Portraits der Schule geschlossen und schwärmte seither des Öfteren zu irgendwelchen Besuchen aus.

Nach dem Mittagessen machten sich die Erstklässler auf den Weg auf die Wiesen vor dem Schloss, wo sie ihre erste Flugstunde erleben würden. Lyn war ganz aufgeregt bei dem Gedanken, auf einem Besen sitzend durch die Luft zu fliegen, wobei Emma und Claire der ganzen Sache offenbar nicht so viel abgewinnen konnten.

„Ich mein, was ist da schon so Besonderes dran?", meinte Claire schulterzuckend, „du sitzt auf nem dicken Stock und fliegst in der Gegend rum. Da ist doch nix Spannendes dabei. Und wenn du mal runter fällst – aua! Nee, ich glaube, ich bleib doch lieber mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden."

„Also, ich habe ja schon mal versucht, auf nem Besen zu reiten", erzählte Emma, „aber die Dinger sind tierisch unbequem. Also, ich meine, es gibt ja zum Glück seit 1820 diesen Polsterungszauber, aber -" Claire unterbrach sie.

„Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder?", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Steht alles in _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ von Kennilworthy Whisp", erklärte Emma ungeduldig, „hat Dad mir zu Weihnachten vor zwei Jahren geschenkt."

„Und was ist dieser Polsterungszauber?", wollte Lyn wissen.

„Na ja, ein gewisser Elliot Smethwyck hat 1820 diesen Polsterungszauber erfunden, mit dem seither jeder Besen, der in den Handel kommt, ausgestattet ist. Der Polsterungszauber wirkt wie ein unsichtbares Kissen, auf dem man sitzt, während man fliegt, denn mehrere Stunden auf einem Besenstiel können, besonders für männliche Flieger, doch sehr unangenehm sein", erzählte Emma bereitwillig.

„Wow!", meinte Lyn nur, „ich dachte, so einen Besen verhext man einfach so, dass er fliegt und damit hat es sich."

„Oh nein, ganz im Gegenteil!", antwortete Emma eifrig, „es gibt so viele Dinge, auf die man achten muss! Außerdem gibt es die unterschiedlichsten Arten von Besen, manche sind auf extreme Geschwindigkeiten ausgelegt, manche auf hohe Sicherheit, manche sind besonders wendig. Das kommt immer darauf an, für welchen Zweck man den Besen nutzen will. Soll er nur als Transportmittel dienen, so ist Flexibilität nicht sehr wichtig. Für Quidditch allerdings braucht man extrem schnelle und wendige Besen. Deshalb ist die Rennbesen-Entwicklung und -herstellung ein eigener Zweig in der Besenbranche. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist es das neunte Kapitel in _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_, in dem ausführlich über die Entwicklung des Rennbesens berichtet wird."

„...die du aber jetzt nicht wiederholen musst!", unterbrach Claire sie, „Emma, du solltest wirklich Lehrerin werden! Bei deiner Vorliebe zu dozieren..."

Emma setzte zu einer bissigen Antwort an, doch sie hatten inzwischen die Stelle erreicht, wo Katie mit einem ganzen Haufen alter Besen auf die Schüler wartete.

Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und zwinkerte Emma und Claire kurz zu.

„Hallo, hallo!", rief sie fröhlich, als endlich alle Schüler eingetroffen waren, „schön. Alle da? Wunderbar! Also, mein Name ist Miss Bell und ich bin hier in Hogwarts sowohl für den Flugunterricht als auch für alles, was mit Quidditch zu tun hat, verantwortlich."

„Ach nein, ich dachte, wir sind hier, um mit den Besen den Boden zu fegen!", meinte Brianna Borgin bissig, doch Katie überhörte die Bemerkung.

„So. Stellt euch bitte jeder links neben einen der Besen und streckt eure rechte Hand darüber aus", gab sie Anweisungen. Es gab ein kurzes Durcheinander, bis jeder neben einem der Besen stand. „So. Und jetzt sagt ihr bitte laut und deutlich ‚Auf!', immer noch mit der Hand über dem Besenstiel!"

„Auf!", sagte Lyn. Der Besen hob sich vom Boden und schoss ihr in die Hand.

„Wow!", meinte Claire, „guck, bei mir klappt es nicht! Auf!", rief sie ihrem Besen zu. Die Spitze des Stiels hob sich müde vom Boden um plumpste direkt wieder zurück. Auch Emma schien mit ihrem Besen keinen Erfolg zu haben, er zuckte zwar einige Male, doch konnte sich offenbar nicht dazu entschließen, vom Boden abzuheben.

Lyn blickte sich um. Der Erfolg der anderen Schüler war unterschiedlich. Bei den meisten schienen die Besen ebenso bockig zu sein wie bei Claire und Emma. Einige bewegten sich gar nicht, manche schienen unschlüssig, ob sie sich bewegen sollten und einige hoben teilweise vom Boden ab.

Allerdings waren Gabriel Finnigan und Sarah McLaggen die Einzigen, bei denen der Besen auf Anhieb in die Höhe schoss.

„Schön, das reicht jetzt!", rief Katie und klatschte in die Hände, „diejenigen, deren Besen sich nicht erhoben haben, nehmen sie nun bitte selbstständig in die Hand." Rasch bückten sich die Schüler und hoben die Besenstiele vom Boden auf. „So. Nun hebt ihr bitte das eine Bein auf die andere Seite des Besenstiels. Klemmt ihn zwischen euren Beinen ein und haltet ihn gut mit beiden Händen fest!" Die Schüler taten, wie ihnen geheißen. Lyn starrte aufgeregt auf den Besen vor ihr.

„Schön. Jetzt hört genau zu, was ich euch sage! Wenn ich pfeife, stoßt ihr euch kräftig vom Boden ab. Steigt nicht zu hoch hinauf, sondern bringt euren Besen rasch in die Waagerechte. Schwebt dann einen Moment in der Luft, dann neigt ihr bitte die Spitze eures Besen vorsichtig – ganz vorsichtig, nicht zu schnell bitte, wir wollen ja keine Bruchlandungen – nach unten und landet wieder auf dem Boden. Verstanden? Gut! Auf meinen Pfiff: Drei – Zwei – Eins."

Die Pfeife gellte durch die Luft. Lyn atmete tief ein und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Sie spürte, wie sie höher stieg, der Wind durch ihre schwarzen Haare fuhr und sie flattern ließ. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Doch sie erinnerte sich an Miss Bells Worte und brachte ihren Besen rasch in eine waagerechte Position. Sie sah sich um.

Die meisten Schüler waren gerade einmal zwei oder drei Meter hoch gestiegen und saßen jetzt mit hoch konzentrierten Mienen da, den Stiel umklammert, und starrten auf ihre Hände. Brianna Borgin und einige andere Schüler jedoch hatten sich genau wie Lyn ein ganzes Stück höher gewagt und schwebten nun acht oder neun Meter über dem Boden.

Mit einem Mal juckte es Lyn in den Fingern, mehr zu tun, als nur in der Luft zu schweben. Dabei kam sie sich nämlich ziemlich blöd vor. Doch schon erscholl die Stimme von Miss Bell:

„Wunderbar! So, und jetzt leicht nach vorne neigen und wieder landen!"

Lyn beugte sich vor, sodass die Spitze ihres Besens gen Boden zeigte. Langsam flog sie nach unten zurück. Doch in einem plötzlichen Anflug von Leichtsinn neigte sie sich noch weiter vor, bis sie flach auf dem Besen lag und schoss mit nicht geringer Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden zu. Sie hörte einige erschrockene Aufschreie hinter sich und bremste ihren Besen zwei Meter über dem Boden wieder ab, sodass sie sanft im weichen Gras landete.

Ein Blick auf den Rest der Schüler sagte ihr, dass sie eine der Wenigen war, die auf solch angenehme Weise zum Erdboden zurückgekehrt war. Claire rappelte sich gerade mit Gabriels Hilfe grinsend vom Boden auf und auch Brianna Borgin schien nicht ganz auf die Art und Weise gelandet zu sein, die sie geplant hatte, denn Grashalme klebten an ihrem Umhang und sie fauchte ein anderes Slytherin-Mädchen böse an.

„Schön, schön!", rief Miss Bell, „das hat ja schon ganz gut geklappt!"

Sie warf Lyn einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, aus dem nicht klar wurde, ob Vorwurf oder Bewunderung darin lag, und fuhr dann fort: „Als nächstes würde ich euch bitten, nicht nur einfach in der Luft schweben zu bleiben, sondern euch, indem ihr euren Oberkörper – nur den Oberkörper, nicht den Besen – nach vorne lehnt, vorwärts zu bewegen. Alle wieder in die Startpositionen, den Besen fest zwischen den Beinen eingeklemmt, gut mit den Händen festhalten – und LOS!"

Erneut schoss Lyn in die Luft. Als sie sich ein gutes Stück über dem Boden befand stoppte sie den Besen und blieb senkrecht in der Luft stehen. Oberkörper nach vorne neigen hatte Miss Bell gesagt. Lyn holte tief Luft und bückte sich tief auf den Besenstiel hinunter – und sofort zischte sie nach vorne. Sie musste sich schwer zusammennehmen, um nicht vor Begeisterung zu schreien. Rasch richtete sie sich wieder auf und der Besen verlangsamte seinen Flug. Das Mädchen sah sich um. Brianna warf ihr einen äußerst säuerlichen Blick zu, doch sie schien die Einzige zu sein – mit Ausnahme von Miss Bell – die ihren Flug beobachtet hatte. Der Rest der Schüler war viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Claire saß lachend auf dem Boden, das silberblonde Haar zerzaust und mit Grashalmen gespickt und neben sich den Besen liegend. Emma stand neben ihr und zupfte sich Gras vom Umhang. Sie schien unzufrieden zu sein.

Einige andere Schüler waren offenbar ebenfalls heruntergefallen, andere klammerten sich in merkwürdiger Schräglage an ihren Besenstielen fest und Nathaniel Holmes hing gut zweieinhalb Meter über dem Boden mit beiden Händen an seinen Besen geklammert und machte ein äußerst unglückliches Gesicht.

„Schön, schön!", rief Miss Bell, „nun kommt mal bitte alle wieder runter!" Die Schüler landeten einer nach dem anderen mehr oder weniger sanft auf dem Boden. „Wir müssen dringend neue Besen anschaffen!", murmelte Katie stirnrunzelnd.

Als sie später ins Schloss zurückgingen kicherte Claire immer noch ab und zu. Ihre Haare hingen ihr zerstrubbelt ins Gesicht und noch immer klebte hier und da ein Grashalm an ihrer Kleidung.

„Also, Fliegen ist eindeutig nichts für mich!", meinte sie grinsend, „oh Mann, waren das nicht herrliche Bruchlandungen?" Sie fing von neuem an zu kichern. Emma sagte nichts.

„Also mir hat es Spaß gemacht", sagte Lyn. Sie hatte auch die restlichen Aufgaben ohne Schwierigkeiten bewältigt und zum Schluss hatte Miss Bell sie gelobt.

„Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, Miss Dursley, für diese exzellente Flugleistung!", hatte sie strahlend gesagt und Brianna hatte wütend geschnaubt.

„Klar, du kannst ja auch fliegen!", erwiderte Emma, „kein Wunder, dass es dir Spaß macht."

„Hey, wundert dich das?", warf Claire ein, „ich meine, Harry ist der Cousin von ihrem Dad! Da muss ja wohl irgendwas von der Vererbung her gelaufen sein!"

„Falls du dich erinnern kannst, Claire, Lyns Vater ist mütterlicherseits mit Harry verwandt. Und das Talent hat Harry ja wohl von seinem Vater geerbt! Also kann es daran nicht liegen."

„Harry – ich meine, Professor Potter kann auch Quidditch spielen?", fragte Lyn.

„Ja, angeblich", meinte Claire, „zumindest erzählt Dad das immer."

„Wie, angeblich?", hakte Lyn nach.

„Na ja, er hat seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr selbst gespielt", erklärte Emma, „Dad meinte, früher wäre er ein 1A-Sucher gewesen."

„Und warum spielt er jetzt nicht mehr?", fragte Lyn. Emma zuckte die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Zu viel zu tun, meint Mum. Er ist ja eigentlich Auror. Da bleibt nicht viel Freizeit zum Quidditchspielen, weißt du."

„Aber apropos Quidditch", sagte Claire, „nachher kannst du mal sehen, wie manche Leute fliegen können. Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wer dieses Jahr alles in den Hausmannschaften spielt."

„Ich auch", gab Emma zu, „Dad hat ja früher auch mal für das Gryffindor-Team gespielt. Hoffentlich bekommen wir eine starke Truppe zusammen, Gryffindor MUSS einfach den Quidditchpokal gewinnen!"

Um zehn vor fünf machte Harry sich auf den Weg hinunter zum Quidditchfeld. Als er sich dem Platz näherte, wurde er immer aufgeregter. Wie lange war er nicht hier gewesen! Die Erinnerungen an seine Quidditchspiele damals kamen hoch und brachten ihn zum Lächeln. Eine Lehrer-Quidditchmannschaft – das sollte er Katie wirklich vorschlagen...

Auf den Tribünen rings um das Spielfeld hatten sich schon etliche Schüler versammelt. Die meisten waren wohl nur zum Zuschauen hier, doch einige standen am Rand des Spielfeldes, mehr oder weniger nervös, und warteten darauf, dass die Auswahlspiele begannen.

„Hi Harry!", sagte Katie plötzlich hinter ihm. Er wandte sich um. „Na, auch neugierig auf die Auswahl? Ich hoffe bloß, wir kriegen eine gute Mannschaft für Gryffindor zusammen."

Harry grinste.

„Du bist auch gar nicht parteiisch, stimmt's?", meinte er. Katie grinste zurück. „Aber ich wollte dich sowieso noch sprechen. Sirius hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht. Wie wäre es, wenn anlässlich des Jubiläums eine Lehrer-Quidditchmannschaft gegründet würde und es ein Spiel Lehrer gegen Schüler gibt?"

Katie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Mensch, die Idee ist gut!", sagte sie schließlich und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, „da werde ich doch gleich mal die Kollegen drauf ansprechen!"

„Miss Bell, können wir dann anfangen?", rief ein schlankes braunhaariges Mädchen vom Spielfeld her.

„Ja, sofort!", rief Katie zurück, „'tschuldige, Harry, ich muss. Mach's dir auf der Tribüne bequem!" Und weg war sie. Harry seufzte und ließ sich am Rand der Tribünen in der ersten Reihen nieder.

„Da vorne sitzt er!", zischte Claire und stieß Lyn in die Seite. Die drei Mädchen waren gerade am Quidditchfeld angelangt und Claire nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Tribüne, wo Harry in der ersten Reihe saß.

„Na und?", meinte Emma ungerührt, „hast du gedacht, er hängt sich kopfüber an die Torringe?" Lyn grinste.

„Wär doch mal was anderes!", meinte Claire ausgelassen, „kommt, wir setzen uns so hin, dass wir ihn sehen können!"

„Mensch, Claire, sei doch nicht immer so albern!", meinte Emma genervt, während Claire sie zur Tribüne zog, „am liebsten würdest du ihn wohl rund um die Uhr bespitzeln!"

„Warum nicht?", erwiderte Claire vergnügt, „ich meine, wie sonst soll Lyn ihn kennenlernen?" Emma verdrehte die Augen. Die drei Mädchen ließen sich in der dritten Reihe nieder, ein wenig seitlich von Harry, sodass sie ihn „im Blick hatte", wie Claire es so schön formulierte.

„Wie funktioniert diese Auswahl eigentlich?", wollte Lyn wissen.

„Keine Ahnung!", meinte Claire und zuckte die Achseln, „das werden wir ja gleich sehen!"

Miss Bell hatte das Feld betreten, in der einen Hand eine hölzerne Kiste, die sie auf dem Boden vor sich abstellte.

„So. Die Kapitäne der Quidditch-Teams bitte zu mir!", wies sie die Schüler an. Aus der Gruppe der wartenden Schüler traten vier heraus. Unter ihnen waren Lorrain, die Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor, ein schlankes braunhaariges Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, Slytherin wurde von einem großen, muskulösen Jungen mit straßenköterblondem Haar vertreten und der Kapitän des Hufflepuff-Teams war ein schlanker großer Junge, dessen Haar so strubbelig war wie das Harrys, allerdings einen hellen rotblonden Ton hatte.

„Also, wir entscheiden jetzt per Los, welches Haus mit der Auswahl beginnen darf!", verkündete Katie.

„Per Los?", flüsterte Claire, „warum wird das denn nicht vorher entschieden?"

Emma zuckte die Achseln.

„Ist doch egal! Es ist eben so", meinte sie nur.

Harry versuchte, nicht auf das Getuschel der drei Mädchen zu achten, die zwei Reihen hinter ihm saßen. Worüber sie wohl gerade sprachen.? Vielleicht lästerten sie über ihn? Doch sofort schimpfte er sich in Gedanken selbst aus. Er sah wohl schon Gespenster!

Auf dem Spielfeld stand inzwischen fest, in welcher Reihenfolge die Auswahlspiele stattfinden würden. An erster Stelle war Ravenclaw gelandet, danach würde Gryffindor folgen, als drittes Slytherin und das Schlusslicht bildete Hufflepuff.  
Harry warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf seine Uhr. Er würde wohl nicht bis zum Ende der Auswahlspiele bleiben können, denn in seinem Büro wartete noch einiges an Arbeit auf ihn. Doch zumindest bis zum Ende der Zusammenstellung des Gryffindor-Teams würde er noch warten.

Die Schüler, die sich für das Quidditch-Team der Ravanclaws bewarben waren allesamt keine allzu großen Leuchten. Helen Lynch, Sucherin und Kapitän des Teams, beobachtete mit kritischer Miene die Schüler, die alle mehr oder weniger nervös durch die Luft flogen und versuchten, einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Harrys Blick folgte Lindsay Chang, einer Zweitklässlerin, die sich als Jägerin versuchte. Harry hatte nicht fragen müssen, um zu wissen, dass es sich bei diesem Mädchen um Chos Tochter handelte. Das Mädchen war nicht schlecht, jedoch schien sie sehr nervös zu sein.

Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis das Ravenclaw-Team schließlich feststand. Offenbar schienen nicht alle Schüler mit Helens Wahl zufrieden zu sein, denn einige starrten die Sechstklässlerin wütend an.

„Du nimmst Peter doch nur, weil er dein Bruder ist!", beschwerte sich ein etwas pummeliger Junge, doch Helen überhörte seinen Kommentar. Tatsächlich hatte sie ihren vierzehnjährigen Bruder als Treiber aufgestellt, gemeinsam mit Dave Fawcett, einem Fünftklässler.

„Wundert mich nicht, dass die beiden Lynch-Kinder in der Mannschaft sind", meinte Claire, „ich meine, bei dem Vater!"

„Aidan Lynch war jahrelang Sucher der irischen Quidditchnationalmannschaft", erklärte Emma auf Lyns fragenden Blick hin.

Dann, endlich, als die Ravenclaws sich davongemacht hatten, begann die Auswahl für das Gryffindor-Team.

„Oh Mann, jetzt wird's spannend!", rief Claire und rutschte aufgeregt auf ihrem Sitz hin und her.

„Also schön!", rief Lorrain, die ganz offensichtlich Kapitän des Gryffindor-Teams war, fröhlich, „alle, die verrückt genug sind, sich für unser Quidditchteam aufstellen zu lassen, kommen bitte her!"

Claire gluckste.

„Diese verrückte Nudel vergrault noch alle!", meinte sie grinsend, doch sie schien es nicht sonderlich ernst zu meinen.

Harry musterte die Gryffindor-Schüler, die nun alle der Reihe nach von Lorrain gemustert wurden. Einige Zweitklässlerinnen standen tuschelnd beisammen und deuteten immer wieder verstohlen auf einen Fünftklässler, den Harry als Jimmy Kirke in Erinnerung hatte. Harry seufzte kaum hörbar. Ein Blick auf den Haufen der Bewerber sagte ihm, dass die wenigsten von ihnen geeignet waren, um im Team zu spielen.

Lorrain begann mit einigen einfachen Übungen für diejenigen, die sich als Jäger bewerben wollten. Sie hatte offenbar selbst den Posten einer Jägerin inne, denn Harry bemerkte sehr schnell, wie flink sie mit dem Besen umgehen konnte und wie sicher der rote Quaffel ihr in der Hand lag.

Die ersten vier Jäger waren eine einzige Katastrophe. Sie hatten Schwierigkeiten, den Quaffel zu fangen, gingen ungeschickt mit ihren Besen um und eine Drittklässlerin rutschte einmal sogar fast von ihrem Besen herunter.

Lorrains Gesicht nach zu urteilen war sie ganz und gar nicht zufrieden mit den Bewerbern.

Zum Glück waren die nächsten Anwärter deutlich besser. Eine Viertklässlerin, Viola Moon, fing sogar einen äußerst schwierig gespielten Pass von Lorrain, was Harry einen leisen Laut der Bewunderung entlockte.

Nachdem alle Jäger-Bewerber vorgespielt hatten, machte Lorrain mit der Auswahl des Hüters weiter. Während der jeweilige Bewerber die Torstangen bewachte, versuchte Lorrain, mit dem Quaffel Treffer zu landen. Die meisten Bewerber hielten keinen einzigen der zehn Würfe, einige Wenige schafften es, Lorrains Treffer auf neun oder acht zu reduzieren. Schließlich jedoch kam Thomas, der andere Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor, an die Reihe – und ließ nur zwei von Lorrains Würfen durch. Für Harry war klar, dass dies Gryffindors Hüter werden würde.

Die letzten beiden Bewerber, die nach Thomas an der Reihe waren, kapitulierten.  
Nun machte Lorrain sich an die Auswahl der Treiber. Dazu verstaute sie den Quaffel wieder sicher in der hölzernen Kiste und ließ nun die berüchtigten Klatscher heraus.

Die eigentliche Aufgabe der Bewerber für die Posten der Treiber war es, auf einem Besen fliegend die herannahenden Klatscher in eine bestimmte Richtung zu schlagen. Doch für die meisten war es schon ein Problem, die Klatscher mit den Schlaghölzern überhaupt zu treffen, einige wurden beinahe selbst vom Besen gehauen. Allerdings gab es auch ein paar, die es tatsächlich bewerkstelligten, die Klatscher zu treffen und manch einer traf sogar die richtige Richtung. Dylan Wood, der zu letzteren gehörte, schien das Talent seines Vaters für Quidditch geerbt zu haben, allerdings nicht in Form des Hüters sondern einer der Treiber.

Harry gähnte verstohlen. Es war ernüchternd, zu sehen, wie wenige wirklich brauchbare Spieler es gab. Er dachte ein wenig wehmütig an seine Schulzeit zurück – ein starkes Team waren sie gewesen, Oliver Wood, Angelina, Alicia und Katie, Fred und George – und er. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sie in seinem dritten Schuljahr endlich den Quidditchpokal geholt hatten. Doch Lorrains Worte holten ihn rasch zurück in die Gegenwart:

„So, zum Schluss noch alle, die Lust haben, das ganze Spiel über faul in der Luft herumzuhängen und dann einer goldenen Kugel mit Flügeln hinterherzuhetzen!"  
Endlich! Der Posten des Suchers! Harry richtete sich auf und schenkte seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Geschehen auf dem Quidditchfeld.

Claire stieß Emma und Lyn grinsend an.

„Schaut mal! Er ist total gespannt!", flüsterte sie und nickte in Harrys Richtung.

„Ist doch verständlich, oder?", meinte Lyn, „ich meine, wenn er selbst früher der Sucher des Gryffindor-Teams war?"

„Ja, aber trotzdem-", setzte Claire an, doch Emma unterbrach sie unwirsch:

„Sei doch mal still!"

Die Sucher-Auswahl erwies sich allerdings als äußerst enttäuschend. Keiner der Bewerber war wirklich gut, die meisten eher miserabel. Harry seufzte. Wie sollte Gryffindor ohne einen passablen Sucher eine Chance auf den Quidditchpokal haben?

Schließlich verkündete Lorrain ihre Wahl:

„Also, alle mal herhören! Gleich zu Anfang: Ich hoffe mal, ihr alle kennt die Regeln von Quidditch und ihr alle könnt auch ein bisschen rechnen oder zumindest zählen. Dann wird euch auch klar sein, dass wir nicht jeden nehmen können – selbst wenn wir wollten, obwohl das natürlich nicht der Fall ist.

Die Zusammensetzung des Teams lautet wie folgt, und ich bitte euch, mir deshalb keinen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche auf den Hals zu schicken: Jäger im Team sind Viola Moon, Jude Crames und meine Wenigkeit. Als Hüter wird uns wieder Thomas hier zur Seite stehen, Treiber sind Dylan Wood und Jimmy Kirke. Und Sucher – ich habe mich schließlich für Charlotte Clark entschieden."

Obwohl Lyn längst nicht jedem Namen auch eine Person zuordnen konnte, so war es doch nicht schwer, die Mitglieder des Teams von denen zu unterscheiden, die nicht genommen worden waren. Die Gewinner strahlten, während diejenigen, die es nicht geschafft hatten, teilweise sogar in Tränen ausbrachen.

Harry erhob sich. Er hatte wirklich keine Zeit mehr. Auf seinem Schreibtisch wartete ein Stapel Pergament der Drittklässler zum Thema Grindelohs auf ihn. Während sich nun die Slytherins für die Auswahl ihres Quidditchteams bereit machten, verließ Harry die Tribüne.

„Harry!", zischte Katie ihm zu, als er an ihr vorbeiging, „wegen der Lehrermannschaft – ich kann doch auf dich zählen, oder? Als Sucher."

„Klar!" Harry nickte.

„Er geht! Kommt, hinterher! Die Slytherin-Mannschaft kann uns doch eh gestohlen bleiben!", meinte Claire. Emma seufzte genervt, schien aber nichts dagegen zu haben. Auch Lyn verspürte nicht den Drang, sich eine weitere Runde des langatmigen Auswahlverfahrens anzusehen, und so machten sich die drei Mädchen ebenfalls auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

„Ich hoffe bloß, ein Quidditchspiel ist nicht genau so langweilig wie das hier!", meinte Lyn und gähnte. Claire gluckste vergnügt.

„Oh nein, ganz und gar nicht! Aber warte es ab, Lyn, du wirst schon noch rechtzeitig auf den Geschmack kommen!"

Harry ging sofort schnurstracks zu seinem Zimmer. Er seufzte, als ihm der Stapel Hausaufgaben auf seinem Schreibtisch ins Auge fiel. Das würde mal wieder eine Nachtschicht werden. Missmutig ließ sich Harry auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen und nahm seine Feder zur Hand.

Der Rahmen von Sirius' Portrait war leer; offensichtlich wanderte sein Pate noch immer durch die Gemälde von Hogwarts.

Harry senkte seinen Kopf konzentriert über seine Arbeit.

„Schade!", meinte Claire enttäuscht, als sie sahen, wie Harry sofort in sein Zimmer verschwand, „ich hätte ihn gerne noch ein wenig ausspioniert."

„Claire!", wies Emma sie zurecht, „jetzt hör doch endlich mal auf mit dem Unsinn!"

Während sie sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors machten, verstrickten sich Emma und Claire in eine Diskussion darüber, ob es sinnvoll war, Harry zu bespitzeln oder nicht.

„Könntet ihr euer – ähm – Gespräch vielleicht unterbrechen?", fragte Lyn schließlich, als sie vor dem Gemälde der fetten Dame standen.

„Kürbispastete", sagte Emma und die fette Dame schwang zur Seite, um den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum frei zu machen (das Passwort war einige Tage zuvor geändert worden), „und Lyn hat recht: Lassen wir diese alberne Diskussion."

Harry war gerade beim vierten Aufsatz angelangt, als ein paar höchst seltsame Geräusche zu ihm vordrangen. Er hob den Kopf und lauschte. Es klang so, als sängen dort zwei Leute, und zwar fürchterlich schief und falsch. Und zu seinem großen Erstaunen schien der grauenhafte Gesang direkt aus Sirius' Porträt zu kommen.

Während er sich noch wunderte, was dort wohl los war, tauchte sein Pate am Rand des Bildes auf. Er schwankte ein wenig und sein Blick war leicht schief – und er war nicht allein. Mit ihm war ein anderer Zauberer aufgetaucht, den Harry schon des öfteren auf einem Portrait gesehen hatte; Phineas Nigellus, Sirius' Urahn und ehemaliger Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Die beiden Männer schwankten Arm in Arm in das Bild, jeder einen Kelch Wein in der Hand, und sangen recht schief und unverständlich ein Trinklied.

Plötzlich schien Sirius zu bemerken, dass sich jemand im Zimmer befand. Er verstumme, doch Phineas lallte noch eine Weile vor sich hin, bis er bemerkte, dass Sirius nicht mehr mitsang.

„Ha-hao Harry!", sagte Sirius mit einigen Schwierigkeiten, seine Zunge zu koordinieren, „darf ich dir –hicks!- meinen Urururururur…" Er brach ab und zählte stirnrunzelnd an seinen Fingern die „Ur"s ab.

„Sirius", sagte Harry belustigt, „du bist betrunken."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Sirius ein wenig nachdenklich, „ja, weißt du, Merlin hat heute ein Fest arrangiert..."

„Fabelhaft, dieser Wein!", schwärmte Phineas mit leicht verklärtem Blick und lallender Stimme. Harry musterte die beiden Männer grinsend. Es schien ganz, als hätten sie Brüderschaft getrunken.

„Müssen auch jetzt wieder weg", verkündete Sirius, „die –hicks!- Feier wird in Dumbledores Büro fo-fo-fortgesetzt!"

Sirius und sein Urururur-wasauchimmer verschwanden singend und schwankend aus dem Rahmen des Bildes.

„Steht was wichtiges im Tagespropheten?", fragte Claire am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück. Emma überflog die Zeitung.

„Nö. Sie berichten nur mal wieder vom Jubiläum", erwiderte sie.

„Was soll auch wichtiges drin stehen?", fragte Lyn und widmete sich ihrem gebratenen Speck.

„Keine Ahnung!", meinte Claire vergnügt, „vielleicht hat ja irgendwer wieder ein paar Muggel erschreckt und das Ministerium muss etliche Gedächtniszauber anwenden."

„Das ist nichts, worüber man Witze macht, Claire!", warf Emma ein, doch bevor sie sich in eine Ausführung über die Gefährdung der Geheimhaltung der Zaubererwelt stürzen konnte, segelte eine Eule über ihren Kopf hinweg und landete mitten in der Schale mit den Cornflakes.

„Herbert!", rief Lyn überrascht und half ihrem Kauz aus der Schüssel, während Claire vor Lachen einen Schluckauf bekam. Herbert hielt Lyn eine Brief entgegen. Lyn riss ihn gespannt auf und Herbert segelte davon in Richtung Eulerei.

„Von meiner Mum!", verkündete Lyn. Sofort hörte Claire auf zu lachen, nur ein paar verstohlene Hickser kamen noch aus ihrem Mund.

„Was schreibt sie?", fragte Emma gespannt, „lies vor!"

Lyn begann den Brief vorzulesen:

Meine liebe Evy!

Ich habe mich sehr über deinen Brief gefreut. Und ich bin erleichtert, dass du dich in Hogwarts so wohl fühlst. Ich hatte ja Bedenken, es könnte dir nicht gefallen, immerhin ist diese Art von Menschen ein wenig seltsam und ganz anders als du es von Klein auf kanntest.

Ich muss schon sagen, ich war ein bisschen geschockt, dass Harry Potter der Cousin von Daddy ist. Immerhin ist er ein sehr berühmter Zauberer, und dass dein Vater ihn mir gegenüber nie erwähnt hat, fand ich merkwürdig. Aber nach einem Gespräch zwischen deinem Vater und mir habe ich festgestellt, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie berühmt sein Cousin ist.

Ach, und Evy, du würdest mir einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn du versuchen würdest, deine Briefe künftig auf dem herkömmlichen Weg zu schicken. Dein Vater sieht es nicht gerne, wenn Eulen in unserem Haus ein und aus fliegen. Und ich muss sagen, mir ist es auch nicht sehr angenehm. Es müssen ja nicht alle Nachbarn mitbekommen, dass wir Kontakt zu solchen Leuten haben. Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass du dich dafür schämen sollst. Aber unter normalen Menschen ist es nicht gerade von Vorteil, eine Hexe zu sein.

Du kommst doch an Weihnachten nach hause, oder? Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir gut tut, wenn du zu lange in dieser Schule bist. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch. Ich denke nur, dass du auch mal wieder ein bisschen das normale Leben mitbekommen solltest. Und schließlich gehören wir als Familie zusammen, auch wenn du ein wenig anders bist als die meisten Menschen.

Lass bald wieder von dir hören, Evy. Und verliere nicht ganz den Sinn für das echte Leben.

In Liebe,

Mum

Lyn hatte geendet und sah auf. Emma und Claire starrten sie an.

„Mann!", platzte Claire schließlich heraus, „deine Mum hat ja wohl echt ein bisschen einen an der Klatsche!"

„Claire!", rief Emma empört, „reiß dich mal ein bisschen zusammen!"

„Sie hat doch Recht", meinte Lyn und faltete den Brief wieder zusammen, „meine Mum hat einen an der Klatsche."

„Siehst du!", rief Claire, „sie sagt es doch selbst!"

„Aber das ist etwas anderes!", behauptete Emma, „es gehört sich einfach nicht, so etwas über Leute zu sagen, die man nicht kennt!"

„Na hör mal!", wiedersprach Claire, „jemand der so einen Brief schreibt, den muss ich nicht kennen um zu wissen, das er nicht ganz dicht ist!"

Lyn seufzte. Während Emma und Claire damit fortfuhren, sich gegenseitig anzugiften, dachte sie über das nach, was ihre Mutter ihr geschrieben hatte. Das bisschen Heimweh, das sie zuvor noch verspürt hatte, war nun wie weggewischt. Wenn ihre Mutter Zauberer und Hexen für abnormal hielt, gut, dann musste sie sich eben damit abfinden, dass ihre Tochter abnormal war! Dann musste sie auch damit rechnen, dass ihre Tochter sich abnormal verhielt. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf Lyns Gesicht, während die Mädchen sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht machten.

Sie würden heute ihre erste Zaubertrankstunde haben., denn der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, Professor Slughorn, war letzte Woche krank gewesen. Der Unterrichtsraum befand sich unten in den Kerkern und Lyn fragte sich, warum zum Teufel ein Klassenraum sich unterirdisch befand, wo das Schloss doch groß genug war, um ganze Hundertschaften von Unterrichtsräumen oberirdisch anzulegen.

Vor dem Klassenraum warteten schon die Hufflepuffs, mit denen sie gemeinsam Unterricht hatten.

Kaum hatten sie sich zu dem Grüppchen dazugesellt, als auch schon eine fröhliche Stimme hinter ihnen erscholl:

„Ah! Wunderbar! Da ist ja meine Klasse!"

Lyn und die anderen wandten sich um.

Den Korridor entlang schnaufte ein alter Mann mit völlig kahlem Schädel und den körperlichen Ausmaßen eines Walross. Der sieht ja von Umfang her fast aus wie Dad, schoss es Lyn durch den Kopf.

„Schön, schön!", strahlte Slughorn und schloss die Tür des Klassenraumes auf, „immer herein mit euch, immer herein!"

Die Schüler strömten in den Raum und sofort ging die Rangelei um die Plätze los. Lyn, Emma und Claire ergatterten einen Tisch in der zweiten Reihe und begannen, ihre Sachen auszupacken.

„Nun, willkommen zu Ihrer ersten Stunde Zaubertrankunterricht!", sagte Slughorn fröhlich, „ich bin Professor Slughorn, wie Ihnen ja wahrscheinlich bekannt ist. Schön! Also, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob auch alle da sind!" Er fischte eine Klassenliste aus seinen Unterlagen hervor und überflog sie kurz mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn. Dann sah er auf.

„Also schön, fangen wir an! Barnes, Dominic!" Dominic hob schüchtern die Hand. „Ich denke, ich liege richtig mit meiner Vermutung, dass Sie muggelstämmig sind? Der Name ist mir nämlich bisher noch nicht untergekommen." Dominic nickte erneut. „Schön, weiter! Cohen, Paul!" Einer der Hufflepuffs hob die Hand. „Ebenfalls muggelstämmig, nehme ich an? Ja, das dachte ich mir... Cooper, William? Auch muggelstämmig?"

„Nicht ganz, Sir", erwiderte William, „meine Mum ist eine Hexe, nur mein Dad ist ein Muggel."

„Ah!", Slughorn schien interessiert zu sein, „und wie ist der Geburtsname Ihrer Mutter, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Clearwater, Sir. Adelaine Clearwater", sagte William.

„Ach, Clearwater!", meinte Slughorn, „ja ja, ich erinnere mich... nun, machen wir weiter. Diggle, Jonathan!" Ein weiterer Hufflepuff-Junge meldete sich. „Sag, Sie sind nicht zufällig mit Dädalus Diggle verwandt, mein Junge?"

„Doch. Er war mein Großonkel", antwortete Jonathan.

„Sieh an, sieh an... Ich kannte ihn, wissen Sie. Tragische Geschichte, das mit seinem Tod damals... Nun gut, das gehört nicht hierher. Dursley, Evelyn!" Evelyn hob die Hand. „Eine weitere Muggelstämmige, nehme ich an?"

„Halb muggelstämmig, Sir", erklärte Lyn, „meine Mutter ist eine Squib. Und mein Dad ist zwar muggelstämmig, aber sein Cousin ist ein Zauberer."

„Oh, interessant!", rief Slughorn strahlend, „also magisches Blut über beide Eltern. Wie ist den der Geburtsname Ihrer Mutter?"

„Cloe Shacklebolt", antwortete Lyn.

„Ach ja. Ja, ich erinnere mich... ziemliches Drama damals... war ein harter Schlag für ihren Vater, dass er eine Squib zur Tochter hatte... Dabei waren ihre Geschwister alle sehr talentiert." Er betrachtete Lyn wohlwollend. „Und dieser Cousin Ihres Vaters? Sie kennen nicht zufällig seinen Namen?"

„Nicht nur das!", lachte Lyn, „ich habe ihn sogar schon kennen gelernt. Es ist Harry Potter."

Ihre letzten Worte hingen im Raum wie ein paar nasse, schwere Regenwolken. Es war, als würde ihr Echo von den Wänden zurückgeworfen werden: „Es ist Harry Potter... Harry Potter..."

Lyn schluckte und sah sich um. In der Klasse herrschte Totenstille. Einige Sekunden lang war es so leise, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören. Dann ging das Geflüster los:

„Hat sie Harry Potter gesagt?"

„Der Harry Potter?"

„Sie ist mit ihm verwandt?"

„Der ist doch Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!"

Lyn versuchte angestrengt, nicht auf das Getuschel zu achten. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ihr Großcousin berühmt war. Aber doch nicht so, dass sie deswegen etwas Besonderes gewesen wäre! Unsicher sah sie erst von Emma, die von all dem unbeeindruckt schien, zu Claire, die sie begeistert angrinste. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Professor Slughorn zu.

Der alte Mann hatte ein Taschentuch gezogen und betupfte damit nun seine Stirn. Er schien ein wenig aus der Fassung zu sein.

„Harry Potter...! Du meine Güte!", murmelte er und starrte Lyn fasziniert an, „ja, und jetzt fällt es mir selbst auch auf! Nein, diese Ähnlichkeit... Nicht zu fassen, nicht zu fassen! Oh, ich kennen ihn übrigens auch persönlich, wissen Sie, seit vielen Jahren schon... Sehr netter Mensch! Und so begabt! Ja, wirklich, sehr... Hatte das Talent seiner Mutter geerbt, der Gute... Nun, vielleicht setzt sich diese Tradition ja bei Ihnen fort, Miss Dursley? Wir werden sehen, wir werden sehen..." Er betrachtete Lyn äußerst wohlwollend, bevor sein Blick wieder zur Klassenliste wanderte. „Ja... wo war ich? Ach, richtig. Dursley... Nun, wer kommt als nächstes... ah, richtig. Fawcett, Benjamin!" Ein anderer Hufflepuff-Junge hob die Hand, doch Slughorn nickte nur geistesabwesend. Er schien mit seinen Gedanken noch immer bei Lyn zu sein. „Finnigan, Gabriel!" Gabriel meldete sich, doch auch ihm schenkte Slughorn keine große Beachtung.

Die restliche Namensliste verlas Slughorn, ohne auf die Schüler einzugehen. Als er schließlich zu Emma und Claire kam, stutzte er kurz und sah auf.

„Zwei Weasleys? Sind Sie beide Geschwister?", fragte er.

„Cousinen", erklärte Emma eifrig, „unsere Väter sind Brüder."

"Aha. Und wie heißen Ihre Väter?"

„Mein Vater ist Ronald Weasley", erzählte Emma breitwillig.

„...und meiner Bill Weasley. Den kennen Sie garantiert nicht", fuhr Claire grinsend fort.

„Ah, ja. Nun, Bill Weasley, persönlich kenne ich ihn nicht, aber dennoch – erfolgreicher und bekannter Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Slughorn und Claire nickte, „wie kommen Sie denn zu einem französischen Vornamen?"

„Meine Mum kommt aus Frankreich", sagte Claire, „Fleur Delacour heißt sie mit Mädchennamen."

„Aaah, Delacour!", strahlte Slughorn, „eine Viertel Veela, nicht wahr? Jaja, doch, man sieht es Ihnen ja auch noch an... dieser silberne Glanz der Haare... Nun, faszinierend, faszinierend..."

Slughorn begann seine Stunde damit, das Wissen der Schüler zu testen. Emmas Hand schoss bei jeder seiner Fragen in die Höhe und wenn er sie aufrief, folgte die korrekte Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Slughorn strahlte.

„Miss Dursley!", sagte er schließlich und wandte sich mit einem Strahlen an Lyn, „möchten Sie vielleicht auf meine nächste Frage antworten? Sagen Sie, kennen Sie die andere Bezeichnung des Eisenhut?"

Lyn runzelte die Stirn. Eisenhut? Davon hatte irgendetwas in ihrem Schulbuch gestanden. Wenn sie sich nur erinnern könnte, was dort genau gestanden hatte.

„Tut mir leid, Sir, ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte sie deshalb, „ich kann leider noch nicht alles, was im Buch steht." Ihr letzter Satz war ironisch gemeint gewesen, doch Slughorn strahlte sie an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Das Schuljahr fängt gerade erst an, alles können und müssen Sie ja nicht wissen. Zweiter Versuch: Wenn Sie einen Trank zur Heilung von Furunkeln brauen – geben Sie die Stachelschweinpastillen hinzu, während der Kessel auf dem Feuer ist, oder nachdem Sie ihn heruntergenommen haben?"

Lyn atmete erleichtert auf. Das stand direkt im ersten Kapitel des Buches und sie wusste es.

„Danach", erwiderte sie, „sonst besteht die Gefahr, dass das Gebräu explodiert und die gegenteilige Wirkung hat, als es beabsichtigt war."

„Exzellent, Miss Dursley!", rief Slughorn und klatschte in die Hände, „fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, ja wirklich, auch schön erklärt!"

Lyn fragte sich verdattert, was daran jetzt so großartig gewesen sein könnte – schließlich hatte sie lediglich das wiedergegeben, was im Buch stand.

Als die Stunde vorbei war, und alle hastig ihre Sachen zusammenpackten, erhob Slughorn noch einmal die Stimme:

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse: Miss Dursley, Mister Cohen, Mister Diggel und die beiden Miss Weasleys; bleiben Sie doch bitte noch eine Weile hier, ja? Ich würde Sie gerne einen kurzen Augenblick sprechen."

Lyn und Claire sahen sich verdutzt an. Emma jedoch schien nicht überrascht.

„Was will er denn von uns?", fragte Claire flüsternd, „ich hab mich doch diesmal gar nicht so daneben benommen!"

„Erklär ich dir später!", flüsterte Emma zurück.

Schließlich hatten alle anderen Schüler den Raum verlassen und nur noch Emma, Claire, Lyn, Paul und Jonathan saßen abwartend auf ihren Plätzen.

„Kommen Sie doch nach vorne!", forderte Slughorn sie lächelnd auf, „das Folgende hat nichts mit dem Unterricht zu tun."

Die fünf Kinder erhoben sich und gingen nach vorn zu Slughorns Schreibtisch.

„Nun", begann er, „eigentlich ist es nichts großartiges, was ich Ihnen sagen will. Am kommenden Samstag findet eine kleine Feier statt, in meinem Büro. Es ist im kleinen Rahmen geplant, nichts großartiges, nur ein paar Schüler sind eingeladen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn auch Sie kommen würden!"

„Jetzt rück endlich raus mit der Sprache!", platzte Claire heraus, als sie weit genug von Slughorns Klassenraum entfernt waren, „was will der Kerl von uns!"

„Mum und Dad haben davon erzählt", erklärte Emma, „ich vermute, es handelt sich um den Slugclub."

„Den was?", fragte Lyn verdutzt.

„Slugclub. Das hat Slughorn offenbar schon früher gemacht. Schüler, die besonders begabt waren, oder berühmte oder besondere Verwandte hatten, die hat er in den Slugclub geholt. Und dann hat er gute Kontakte zu ihnen gepflegt, was ihm häufig Vorteile eingebracht hat."

„Du meinst, der ist darauf aus, zukünftige Promis von Anfang an zu kennen?", fragte Claire ungläubig.

„So ungefähr", meinte Emma, „schau's dir doch an: dieser Jonathan ist mit Dädalus Diggel verwandt, Lyn mit Harry, du bist ne Achtelveela und dein Dad ist ein bekannter Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts..."

„...und du und Paul habt durch Leistung geglänzt. Ich verstehe!", beendete Claire grinsend, „na, dann bin ich ja mal auf diese komische Feier am Samstag gespannt!"

Die Woche verging wie im Flug, und ehe die Mädchen es sich versahen, war es Samstag.

„Muss man sich da irgendwie besonders schick machen?", fragte Lyn nervös.

„Quatsch!", winkte Claire ab, „is doch nur Slughorn! Ich glaube kaum, dass irgendeiner der anderen Schüler was anderes als die normale Schuluniform anhat."

„Okay, wenn du meinst", antwortete Lyn, „aber es ist deine Schuld wenn wir unpassend angezogen sind..."

Am Abend machten die drei Freundinnen sich ein wenig nervös und natürlich überaus neugierig auf den Weg zu Slughorns Büro.

„Was glaubt ihr, wer alles da sein wird?", fragte Lyn gespannt.

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Emma, „wir werden es ja gleich sehen."

Sie gingen den von Fackeln erleuchteten Gang entlang. Nach einer Weile hörten sie gedämpfte Stimmen und leises Gelächter. Offenbar waren sie beinahe da.

Sie bogen um eine Ecke – und standen vor einer offenen Tür, in die gerade einige Ravenclaw-Schüler hineingingen und von Slughorn begrüßt wurden. Als er Emma, Lyn und Claire erblickte, klatschte er strahlend in die Hände.

„Ah!", rief er freudestrahlend, „wie schön, dass Sie Zeit gefunden haben, zu kommen! Nur herein mit Ihnen, meine Damen!"

Sie betraten den Raum und Claire flüsterte:

„Hat er Damen gesagt!"

Lyn jedoch erwiderte nichts auf die Frage ihrer Freundin. Sie blickte sich mit offenem Mund um.

„Wow!", flüsterte sie beeindruckt.

Professor Slughorns Büro war gigantisch, viel größer, als ein Büro eigentlich hätte sein können. Die Decke war hoch und ebenso wie die Wände mit zahlreichen roten, grünen und goldenen Tüchern, Vorhängen und Schleiern behängt. Überall in dem gigantischen Zimmer standen gemütliche orientalisch anmutende Diwans, auf denen sich die Schüler lümmelten und schwere gewebte Teppiche auf dem Boden dämpften die Geräusche der vielen Fußpaare.

„Gefällt es Ihnen?", fragte Slughorn, als er Lyns erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, „ja, ich habe keine Mühe gescheut für den heutigen Abend und mir erlaubt, mein Büro ein wenig zu vergrößern. Aber wie hätten wir auch alle Platz haben sollen, bei nahezu vierzig Mitgliedern?"

„Was für Mitglieder?", fragte Claire scheinheilig.

„Ach, richtig, das habe ich Ihnen noch gar nicht erzählt, oder?", rief Slughorn und schlug sich auf die kahle Stirn, „nun, Mitglieder des Slug-Clubs. Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie drei uns ebenfalls die Ehre ihrer Mitgliedschaft erteilen würden."

Die Mädchen sahen sich an und Slughorn beeilte sich, zu sagen:

„Natürlich müssen Sie sich nicht sofort entscheiden. Sie entschuldigen mich, ich muss meine Gäste begrüßen!" Und er rauschte davon wie ein dickes schweres Walross.

„Na, kommt, mischen wir uns unters Volk!", meinte Claire grinsend und packte Lyn und Emma am Arm. Sie zog die beiden zu einem smaragdgrünen Diwan mit goldenen Stickereien hinüber und ließ sich darauf plumpsen. Lyn und Emma folgten ihrem Beispiel etwas weniger impulsiv.

„Schaut mal! Ist das nicht unsere liebe Brianna da drüben!", meinte Claire und stieß Emma und Lyn in die Rippen. Sie deutete in eine Ecke des Raumes, wo ein Haufen Slytherins sich versammelt hatte. Tatsächlich stand Brianna Borgin bei ihren Hausgenossen und unterhielt sich gerade intensiv und eifrig mit den Augenlidern flatternd mit einem Drittklässler aus Slytherin.

„Schaut nur, wie sie mit den Wimpern klimpert!", flötete Claire und blinzelte affektiert. Lyn prustete los und schlug sich rasch die Hände vor den Mund.

„Lass sie doch!", meinte Emma tadelnd, „du bist auch nicht besser als sie, wenn du ständig irgendwelche Leute ausspionierst!"

„Was heißt hier ausspionieren!", protestierte Claire empört, „so wie Klein-Brianna sich aufführt, da kann doch kein normaler Mensch dran vorbeisehen! Klimper, klimper!"

Emma seufzte genervt auf, während Lyn noch immer in sich hinein prustete. In diesem Moment wühlte sich Slughorn einen Weg durch die Schüler und blieb mit rot glühendem Glatzkopf und einem strahlenden Lächeln vor ihnen stehen. Die Mädchen machten Anstalten, sich zu erheben, doch Slughorn winkte gut gelaunt ab.

„Lasst nur! Ich möchte ehrlich gesagt auch mal sitzen", verkündete er vergnügt und ließ sich ächzend auf dem Diwan neben ihnen nieder. Lyn musterte den Diwan besorgt; er wirkte, als wäre er kurz davor, unter Slughorns Gewicht einfach wegzuplatzen.

„Nun, meine Lieben, wie geht es euch?", fragte Slughorn und strahlte die Mädchen an. Ohne jedoch eine Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr er fort: „Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich euch mit Vornamen anrede, oder?" Emma, Claire und Lyn schüttelten die Köpfe. Slughorn strahlte. „Dein Vater spielt bei den Chudley Cannons, Emma, nicht wahr?", wandte er sich dem Mädchen zu. Emma nickte.

„Er ist Hüter", antwortete sie.

„Bestelle ihm bei Gelegenheit einen schönen Gruß von mir!", meinte Slughorn, „ich hoffen doch, dass er sich an mich erinnert."

„Bestimmt", meinte Claire und der ironische Unterton war nur allzu deutlich herauszuhören. Slughorn jedoch schien er zu entgehen.

Der Abend zog sich in die Länge. Emma war mittlerweile in ein Gespräch mit zwei Ravenclaw-Mädchen namens Sherryl Salem und Jade Fielding verstrickt. Die drei unterhielten sich äußerst angeregt über die Situation von Hauselfen in der Zauberergesellschaft.

„Wisst ihr, meine Mutter beschäftigt sich seit ihrem vierzehnten Lebensjahr damit", erzählte Emma den anderen beiden, „sicherlich habt ihr schon einmal von der Organisation B.ELFE.R gehört, oder?" Sherryl und Jade nickten eifrig. „Nun, meine Mutter hat sie damals in ihrem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts gegründet. Natürlich hielt sich die Begeisterung damals in Grenzen, schließlich hat man sich zu dieser Zeit noch keine wirklichen Gedanken über die Rechte von Hauselfen gemacht. Und meine Mutter wurde natürlich als noch nicht volljährige Hexe nicht für voll genommen. So kam es, dass sie einige Jahre lang leider nichts mehr für den Ausbau der Organisation tat.

Na ja, heute ist sie zum Glück Leiterin der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe und hat B.ELFE.R zu einer international anerkannten Elfenrechsorganisation gemacht."

„Ja, meine Eltern sind vor zwei Jahren der Organisation beigetreten!", sagte Sherryl mit strahlenden Augen, „ich finde es ungeheuerlich, was manche Zauberer heute noch ihren Elfen teilweise antun!"

„Wenn meine Eltern keine Muggel wären, würden sie sicherlich auch Mitglieder werden!", beteuerte Jade, „aber ich fürchte, ihnen fehlt einfach die nötige Sachkenntnis und Beziehung zu dem Thema."

„Ich denke, ich werde meiner Mutter vorschlagen, dass sie eine Jugendorganisation von B.ELFE.R in Hogwarts ins Leben ruft", meinte Emma nachdenklich, „ich meine, gerade die jungen Leute sollten doch von solchen Dingen erfahren!"

„Das ist eine großartige Idee!", erwiderte Sherryl begeistert.

„Ja, vor allem, weil zwei Ehrenmitglieder der Organisation hier arbeiten", fuhr Emma fort, „zwei Hauselfen, Dobby und Winky heißen sie. Soweit ich weiß sind sie schon öfter bei Informationsveranstaltungen von B.ELFE.R dabei gewesen und haben von ihren eigenen früheren Erfahrungen berichtet."

„Das ist ja interessant!", meinte Jade, „das wäre doch dann sicher möglich, dass diese beiden Hauselfen bei den Sitzungen hier in Hogwarts anwesend sind, wenn eine Jugendorganisation zustande kommt?"

„Bestimmt", nickte Emma, „soweit ich Dobby kenne, wären zumindest er begeistert dabei."

Claire unterdessen beobachtete seit nunmehr einer Stunde jeden Schritt von Brianna Borgin. Sie hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, mit wem sie sich da so eifrig flirtend unterhielt; es handelte sich um Hendric Burkes, einen Drittklässler, der offenbar ebenso angetan war von Brianna, wie sie von ihm.

Lyn hatte es zwar am Anfang ganz witzig gefunden, die beiden zu beobachten und über sie zu lästern, doch mittlerweile war ihr doch ein wenig langweilig zumute. Immer häufiger warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr und fragte sich, wie lange das ganze eigentlich noch gehen sollte.

Schließlich, ungefähr gegen neun Uhr, stand sie auf.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Claire verwundert.

„Nimm's mir nicht übel, Claire", sagte Lyn, „aber ich hab irgendwie genug davon, mir ist langweilig. Ich geh in den Gryffindor-Turm."

„Oh", meinte Claire nur, „okay, bis später dann!"

Lyn nickte und beeilte sich, Slughorns Büro zu verlassen, bevor dieser sie noch einmal abfangen und in ein Gespräch über irgendetwas verwickeln konnte.

Draußen in den Korridoren kam es ihr merkwürdig still vor nach der lauten Party bei Slughorn. Ihre Schritte waren das einzige Geräusch und nur ab und zu schwebte einer der Geister vor ihr aus einer der Wände und verschwand, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, in der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Die Gemälde zu beiden Seiten schienen teilweise schon zu schlafen, andere blickten ihr mehr oder weniger neugierig hinterher.

Lyn bog um eine Ecke – und prallte beinahe mit jemandem zusammen. Erschrocken sah sie auf. Sie blickte in ein anderes Augenpaar, so grün wie ihr eigenes und ebenso erschrocken. Professor Potter stand vor ihr und musterte sie ziemlich überrascht.

„Verzeihung, Professor!", sagte sie hastig, „ich... ich habe Sie nicht gesehen."

Harry lächelte.

„Schon in Ordnung, Miss Dursley", sagte er. Lyn lächelte ein wenig unsicher. Es war das zweite Mal in ihrem Leben, dass sie ihrem Großcousin alleine gegenüberstand. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihn auf ihre Verwandtschaft ansprechen sollte.

Einige Sekunden unangenehmen Schweigens entstanden.

„Es ist ziemlich spät", meinte Harry schließlich, „wie kommt es, dass Sie zu dieser Zeit noch in der Schule umherlaufen?"

„Oh, Professor Slughorn veranstaltet irgend so eine Party in seinem Büro", erzählte Lyn minder begeistert, „aber, um ehrlich zu sein, allzu berauschend fand ich es da nicht."

„Ah ja, Professor Slughorn und seine Partys...", meinte Harry und nickte verstehend. Lyn musterte ihn neugierig. Es interessierte sie brennend, ob er wohl danach fragen würde, weshalb Slughorn sie eingeladen hatte, und somit zur Sprache bringen würde, dass er ihr Großcousin war. Doch Harry tat nichts dergleichen.

„Ich nehme an, Sie sind jetzt auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm?", sagte er stattdessen. Lyn nickte, ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er nicht nachgefragt hatte. Aber warum sollte er auch? Schließlich wusste er doch, weshalb Slughorn sie zu seiner Party eingeladen hatte. „Nun, dann wünsche ich ihnen eine gute Nacht!", sagte Harry, „und passen Sie auf, dass Sie Filch nicht über den Weg laufen!" Lyn grinste.

„Geht klar, Professor!", sagte sie und huschte davon.

Harry sah ihr nach. Er runzelte die Stirn. Es wollte ihm einfach nicht in den Kopf, dass diese Mädchen, Dudleys Tochter, so ganz anders war als ihr Vater. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter in Richtung seines Büros.

Sirius hatte wieder einmal Besuch von Phineas Nigellus. Die beiden hatten sich an dem Abend der Feier bei Merlin eng angefreundet und durchstreiften seither die Portraits der Schule.

Harry schenkte ihnen keine große Beachtung, sondern verzog sich ohne Umschweife in sein Bett. Er wollte sich morgen einen Tag Entspannung gönnen und hatte vor, ausgeschlafen zu sein und früh aufzustehen, damit er vor den Schülern mit dem Frühstück fertig war. Denn eine Gruppe Drittklässlerinnen, die ihm kichernd hinterherlief, und Autogramme von ihm haben wollte, konnte er an solch einem Tag wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Und schon gar keine sensationshungrige Claire Weasley, die ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgte.


	11. Lily

Lily 

Es war schon spät abends, doch Harry brütete immer noch über den Aufsätzen seiner Erstklässler.

Draußen war es stürmisch, der Wind pfiff durch den Verbotenen Wald, dass sich die Baumkronen nur so bogen. In Hagrids Hütte war das Licht mittlerweile erloschen und auch Harry dachte daran, seine Arbeit für heute zu beenden.

Seit seiner ersten Woche hatte er sich an der Hütte des Wildhüters orientiert. Wenn er dort kein Licht mehr erkennen konnte, hatte auch er meistens Tinte und Feder verstaut.

„Selbst schuld", verkündete Sirius aus seinem Porträt.

Harry murrte.

„Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?", fragte er gähnend.

„Das soll heißen", setzte Sirius an, „dass du ihnen nicht so viele Hausaufgaben geben solltest. Dann hast du weniger zu tun."

Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Also hör mal", begann Harry zu protestieren, „ich gebe ihnen nicht viel auf und sie sollen ja schließlich auch was lernen!"

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach ja, das sollen sie?", hakte er nach. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du dieser Aufgabe gut nachkommst?"

Gerade wollte er zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ihm sein Tintenfass, das er gerade in der Schreibtischschublade verstauen wollte, zu Boden fiel.

„So ein Mist!", rief er, als sich die Tinte gleichmäßig über dem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste - Lehrbuch der sechsten Klasse ausbreitete.

„Freitag der dreizehnte, was kann man da schon groß erwarten?", ermunterte Sirius ihn.

Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund dafür, dass an diesem Tag eindeutig der Wurm drin war. Jedenfalls war dies eine gute Entschuldigung, um mürrische Schüler als Ausnahme abzutun. Aber Harry fiel gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass er nun wirklich nicht abergläubig war und schob die Schuld dem schlechten Wetter zu.

Möglicherweise war es wirklich das Novemberwetter, welches in den letzten Tagen eindeutig dazu geführt hatte, dass sämtliche Quidditchspieler auf ihren Stühlen erschlafft oder, im Falle der Gryffindorhausmannschaft, erkrankt waren, denn Lorrain hatte sie so lange im Regen spielen lassen, bis Professor McGonagall ihr nach der siebten Erkältung von Dylan Wood innerhalb der letzten zwei Wochen verboten hatte, ihr Team weiter unter diesen Bedingungen zu trainieren.

Allerdings kam auch das Lehrerteam zu Schaden. Harry seufzte. Sie trainierten seit einem Monat zwei Abende die Woche, trotzdem ließen die Flugkünste einiger seiner Kollegen zu wünschen übrig. Katie war immer noch eine hervorragende Jägerin, und zumindest zwischen ihr und den beiden anderen Jägern, Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore, klappte das Zuspiel einigermaßen, bei längerem Training würde es sicher noch besser werden, sodass sie vielleicht sogar eine reelle Chance hatten. Auch Hagrid war nach Einstiegsschwierigkeiten der beste Mann für die Position des Hüters. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis sie einen Besen gefunden hatten, der ihn trug, aber er füllte die Torringe so gut aus, dass selbst Katie Probleme hatte, an ihm vorbeizuschießen. Professor Flitwick hingegen, den Katie aufgrund seiner bisher verborgen geblieben Schlagkraft als Treiber angeheuert hatte, fiel des öfteren bei Regen und Sturm vom Besen, aber Katie war da sehr zuversichtlich, zur Not, hatte sie verkündet, würde er einfach mit einem Klebezauber an seinem Besen befestigt werden. Mit Professor Slughorn waren alle zufrieden, obgleich er etwas zügiger würde fliegen müssen, aber er schwang das Schlagholz wie kein anderer.

Er bückte sich, um die Tinte wieder zu entfernen, als er eigenartige Geräusche bemerkte, die scheinbar durch das Fenster drangen. Er wollte sich hastig aufrappeln, doch bei seinem ersten Versuch stieß er unsanft mit dem Kopf gegen den Schreibtisch. Er stöhnte auf.

„Freitag der dreizehnte", murmelte er übellaunig, schaffte es dann aber doch, sich einen freien Blick auf das Fenster zu verschaffen.

In dem sternenklaren Nachthimmel konnte er einen großen Waldkauz ausmachen, der wie verrückt mit den Flügeln schlug, um nicht vom Wind davon getragen zu werden. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Bei näherem Hinsehen konnte er feststellen, dass es sich offensichtlich um eine der Eulen der Post handelte, die ihm schon öfters Nachrichten von Ginny überbracht hatte.

Hastig riss er das Fenster auf und nachdem er den Brief gelöst hatte, schwebte die Eule wieder in die Nacht davon.

Was um alles in der Welt veranlasste Ginny dazu, ihm um Mitternacht eine Nachtexpress-Eileule zu schicken?

Es würde doch wohl hoffentlich nichts passiert sein?

Hastig riss er den Brief auf.

„Was schreibt sie? Romantische Liebesschwüre? Dass sie dich heiraten will? Oder dass du morgen um halb zwölf da sein sollst, um ihre Dusche zu reparieren?", fragte Sirius mitleidig.

Harry starrte immer noch auf das Pergament.

„Es ist doch nichts passiert, oder?", erkundigte sich Sirius nach einem prüfenden Blick. „Keine Todesser, die die Geliebte Harry Potters meucheln wollen und ihr lästige anonyme Eulen schicken, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, das nicht", stockte Harry, „es geht eher darum, dass Tonks vor einer Stunde ihr Baby bekommen hat."

„Nun, das ist doch erfreulich", bemerkte Sirius.

Harry stand der Mund offen.

„Neidisch?"

Sirius grinste hämisch. Harrys blick wanderte ein zweites Mal über den Brief.

„Du musst doch so viele dieser Eulen in den letzten zehn Jahren bekommen haben, dass du dich mittlerweile dran gewöhnt hast", meinte er trocken. „Natürlich, bei den Zwillingen von Ron und Hermine war das etwas anderes..."

Sirius blickte Stolz, offenbar mit den Gedanken an dem Tag, an dem zum ersten (und wohl auch zum letzten) Mal jemand nach ihm und seinem besten Freund benannt wurde. Er lächelte selig.

„Sie haben es Lily genannt", unterbrach Harry seine Erinnerungen abrupt.

„Was? Wovon redest du?"

„Sie haben das Baby Lily genannt", wiederholte Harry.

„Oh." Seit langer Zeit war es das erste Mal, dass Sirius die Worte fehlten.

Auf einmal glühten Harrys Wangen rot auf.

„Ich muss da hin", verkündete er. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Das sagst du jedes Mal, wenn irgendwo ein Kind geboren wird, mit dessen Eltern du auch nur im Entferntesten etwas zu tun hast. Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du nicht mir nichts, dir nichts dort auftauchen kannst", belehrte Sirius ihn.

„Ich geh zu Ginny!", rief er ausgelassen.

„Tu das", sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd, „es ist ja Wochenende."

„Los, wir müssen sie besuchen!", sagte Harry wenige Minuten später eifrig zu Ginny und klopfte sich den Staub vom Umhang.

„Harry", Ginny warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, „es ist jetzt etwas zu spät dazu."

„Was soll das jetzt heißen? Ich will da hin!", meinte er trotzig.

„Morgen", meinte sie und tätschelte ihm die Wange.

„Das ist zu spät!", ereiferte er sich. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Du kannst nicht einfach mir nichts, dir nichts mitten in der Nacht dort auftauchen", klärte sie ihn auf. Harry stöhnte.

„Wieso sagen das bloß alle?", erkundigte er sich missmutig.

„Ich habe mit Hermine gesprochen", erklärte sie, „wir werden morgen zusammen Remus und Tonks besuchen, in Ordnung?"

Ein Blick auf Harrys Miene ließ sie zwar das Gegenteil annehmen, aber auch Harry hatte keine Lust, jetzt, um halb ein Uhr früh darüber zu streiten.

„Hey, jetzt hör auf so zu gucken, Schatz", meinte Ginny und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange. „Wir waren bei jedem, wirklich jedem, von Rons und Hermines Kindern direkt da, meistens sogar noch vor Mum und Dad, und die anderen Babys haben wir auch so schnell wie möglich besucht. Wir schlafen jetzt ein paar Stunden und dann fahren wir."

Harry nickte, dann stutzte er einen Moment und sagte: „Fahren?"

Ginny lächelte.

„Wo bist du nur immer mit deinen Gedanken?", fragte sie und reichte ihm eine Tasse Tee. „Natürlich fahren wir! Hermine kann weder apparieren noch das Flohnetzwerk benutzen. Sie kommen mit dem Auto hier vorbei, es liegt ja direkt auf dem Weg."

„Wir müssen uns in ein Auto mit Sirius und James zwängen?", fragte Harry entgeistert und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

„Du kannst froh sein, wenn Fred und George nicht auch noch mitkommen!", meinte sie grinsend.

„Gut, das werde ich auf mich nehmen", verkündete er.

„Wie tapfer von dir", lachte Ginny und tätschelte ihm die Wange. „Aber jetzt sollten wir schlafen gehen."

„Wann kommen sie denn endlich?", rief Harry nervös und lief zum siebten Mal zum Fenster.

„Sie kommen gleich", beruhigte ihn Ginny. „Frühstück du erst."

Sie hielt ihm ein frisches Brötchen vor die Nase und klimperte mit einem Löffel im Marmeladenglas, doch Harry schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Ginny rollte mit den Augen.

„Wie kannst du bloß so nervös sein? Es ist nicht dein Kind", meinte sie. Dann prustete sie plötzlich vor Lachen. „Hey, ich will nicht wissen, was du anstellst, wenn wir unser erstes Kind kriegen."

Harry schnaubte.

„Wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen?", fragte er beleidigt.

„Wahrscheinlich machst du sämtliche Hebammen vollkommen verrückt und – "

„Da sind sie!" Harry war aufgesprungen. „Los, los, los!"

Hektisch zog er Ginny den Löffel Haferschleim aus dem Mund.

„Nun mach schon! Beeil dich! Raus jetzt!"

„Ist ja schon gut, immer mit der Ruhe", ermahnte Ginny ihn.

Manchmal könnte man tatsächlich meinen, dass Ginny ihn für eine Art nerviges Kleinkind hielt, vor Ungeduld strotzend, doch das, überlegte Harry, traf nun wirklich nicht auf ihn zu. Er packte Ginny am Arm und hastete zur Tür. Ginny seufzte, ließ sich aber kommentarlos ins Auto verfrachten.

„Es heißt Lily", verkündete Harry stolz, nachdem er sich auf der magisch vergrößerten Rückbank zwischen Ginny und James Platz verschafft hatte. Ginny hatte sich Liv auf den Schoß gesetzt, denn für so viele Personen war nicht einmal dieses Auto ausgestattet.

Ron saß entnervt hinter dem Steuer, neben ihm Hermine, Jack und Julia. Auf der Rückbank quetschten sich, außer Harry und Ginny, Sirius und James auf den Knien ihrer Paten, außerdem Katie und Angelina.

„Das wissen wir, Harry", meinte Hermine und Ron trat ordentlich aufs Gas. Zwei Minuten später rollten sie über eine völlig leere Landstraße.

„Ist ja noch kein Mensch unterwegs", stellte Harry fest.

„Kein Wunder", rief Fred verschmitzt grinsend.

„Es sind gerade mal sechs Uhr morgens und das an einem Samstag", half George ihm auf die Sprünge.

„Wir mussten um halb fünf aufstehen, nur damit du so bald wie möglich Lily zu Augen bekommst, Mann", meinte Ron und riss das Lenkrad scharf herum, sodass Harry sich noch mehr vorkam wie eine Ölsardine.

„Ich würde sie halt gern sehen, immerhin heißt sie wie meine Mum", sagte Harry starrköpfig.

„Ist ja schon gut, Harry", rief Hermine von vorne, bevor sie Ron anfuhr: „Fahr gefälligst etwas langsamer, ja? Jack ist schon ganz grün im Gesicht!"

„Oh, entschuldigte, Liebling", sagte Ron peinlich berührt und wollte Jack gerade über die Wange streichen, als Hermine schrie: „Vorsicht, Radfahrer!"

„Tante Ginny", quietschte Liv, „Tante Ginny, wann sind wir da?"

„Bald, Liebes", meinte Ginny und strich ihr durch die flammend roten Locken.

„Als ich zu dir kommen wollte, warst du gar nicht mehr da", beschwerte sich Katie nun.

„Warum wolltest du zu ihm kommen?", fuhr George erschreckt auf. Katie küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze und meinte:

„Ich wollte halt mal vorbeikommen, sonst arbeitet sich Harry ja noch tot", sagte sie grinsend.

„Du arbeitest so viel?" Hermine hatte sich nach hinten umgedreht.

„Tja, was muss, das muss", verkündete Harry. „Ich bin direkt zu Ginny gegangen, aber sie wollte ja partout nicht mehr zu Remus und Tonks."

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während Ginny ihn in die Seite knuffte.

„Er wollte mitten in der Nacht los", meinte sie.

„Er hat ja seinen Wille bekommen. Guck mal zum Fenster raus, es IST mitten in der Nacht!", sagte Fred.

Draußen war es noch immer dunkel.

Der Wagen brauste durch die Landschaft, und Stunden später, so kam es Harry zumindest vor, erreichten sie den kleinen Ort, in dem Lupin und Tonks wohnten.

„Zweite Straße links, nach der Ampel rechts", wies Hermine ihren Mann an, „dritte Abbiegung, gegenüber vom Supermarkt in die Gartenstraße einbiegen – "

Ron riss das Auto hastig in eine Kurve.

„Da wären wir", rief Hermine und Ron stoppte unsanft den Wagen.

Der rosarote Sonnenaufgang tauchte das schneeweiße Haus in ein warmes Licht.

Die Autotüren flogen ungestüm auf und Harry drängte Ginny auf den gepflasterten Pfad, der hinüber zur Eingangstür führte.

„Ich bin etwas aufgeregt", meinte Harry und Ginny murmelte: „Im Ernst? Das hätte ich jetzt gar nicht bemerkt!"

Doch so kannte sie ihn: Wenn irgendwo ein Kind geboren wurde, war er nicht mehr zu bremsen.

„Wir sind ein bisschen früh, was?", erkundigte sich Angelina und warf ihr Haar zurück. Sie hielt Julia an der Hand und Jack auf dem Arm.

„Wie oft wir in den letzten Jahren schon irgendwelche Babys geguckt haben", seufzte Ginny, allerdings grinste sie.

„Ja, die Frage ist bloß: Wann werden wir EUCH besuchen müssen, um EUER Baby zu schauen?", fragte Ron seine Schwester und versetzte ihr einen brüderlichen Schlag auf den Rücken, der von Hagrid hätte stammen können, so sehr, wie sie einknickte.

Harry indes war zur Tür gelaufen und spähte durch das Küchenfenster.

„Du musst schon klingeln", wies ihn Fred an und begann, Sturm zu läuten.

„Hey, Fred, was, wenn sie noch schlafen?", meinte Angelina und warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Dann sind sie jetzt wohl aufgewacht!", antwortete Fred ihr unbekümmert. „Du denkst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich hier jetzt die ganze Zeit rumstehe und warte, dass sie endlich aufwachen?"

Angelina erwartete dies scheinbar genauso wenig wie Harry. Es regte sich nichts, dann ertönte ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei.

„Wir werden es doch nicht aufgeweckt haben?", meinte Hermine bekümmert.

„Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf? Wahrscheinlich kommen öfters Irre wie Fred vorbei, die um", Ron blickte auf die Uhr, „zehn vor acht wie verrückt klingeln."

Doch bevor Fred ihm eine verpassen konnte, war die Haustür schon aufgeschwungen und Tonks stand in einem scharlachroten Nachthemd vor ihnen.

Ihre pinken Haare leuchteten im hellen Sonnenlicht. Sie wirkte ziemlich zerknautscht, aber glücklich.

„Hast wohl nicht viel geschlafen?", grinste Fred, schob sie beiseite und trat, ohne sie zu begrüßen, in den Flur.

„Hallo!", rief Tonks strahlend, nachdem sie offenbar den Schreck über solch frühen Besuch am Morgen überwunden hatte. „Schön, euch zu sehen!"

Hermine schritt vor und umarmte sie herzlich: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Alles gut gelaufen?"

„Ja, sie machen zwar immer noch diesen Sicherheitscheck mit den Babys, aber Lily scheint putzmunter zu sein", meinte sie fröhlich. „Na los, kommt rein."

Sie trat einen Schritt zu Seite und ließ ihren Besuch eintreten.

„Wo ist die süße Maus?", rief Angelina aufgeregt. „Wo habt ihr sie versteckt?"

„Die kannst du gar nicht verstecken, bei dem Geschrei", sagte Tonks grinsend und schenkte allen Kaffee ein. „Habt ihr schon gefrühstückt?"

„Ich hätte ja gerne, aber man hat mich bedauerlicherweise nicht gelassen", lachte Ginny und Ron und Hermine schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Keine Zeit", verkündete Hermine. „Harry hat mir ab vier Uhr morgens mindestens sieben Eulen geschickt, wann wir endlich kämen."

Das Geschrei war mittlerweile verstummt.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber bei Remus ist sie immer direkt still", sagte Tonks schulterzuckend. Wenige Minuten später hatte sie den Tisch gedeckt und alle langten eifrig zu, nur Harry saß immer noch wie auf heißen Kohlen.

„Nun iss doch endlich", forderte ihn Ginny zum vierten Mal auf.

„Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut", nuschelte er und schob sich ein halbes Brötchen in den Mund.

„Ihr werdet sie ja gleich sehen", meinte Tonks und ihre Wangen glühten.

„Mummy, ich will das Baby jetzt mal sehen", ließ Liv verlauten und war sich in diesem Punkt offensichtlich einig mit ihrer Schwester, denn Julia nickte begeistert.

Harry konnte leise Tritte von der Treppe her hören. Schnell wandte er sich um und genau in diesem Augenblick schwang die Tür auf und ein stolzer Remus Lupin betrat den Raum, auf dem Arm ein Bündel Decken, in dem Harry Lily vermutete.

Harry bemerkte, dass Lupin jünger aussah, tatsächlich sah er jünger aus als er ihn je gesehen hatte. Das ältliche, stets besorgte Gesicht, dass er vor Jahren zur Schau getragen hatte, war nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords endgültig von seinem Gesicht gewischt worden, doch trotzdem sah er wie ein neuer Mensch aus.

Sein Gesicht war gerötet und seine Augen funkelten, als er seiner kleinen Tochter sanft über die Wange strich.

„Mit so viel Besuch hatten wir gar nicht gerechnet, nicht wahr, mein Schatz?", flüsterte ihr liebevoll zu und aus den Decken drang ein leises Glucksen.

„Hallo", wandte er sich nun an seine Gäste, „so früh schon unterwegs?"

„Ja, wir konnten es kaum erwarten", meinte Angelina eifrig, „darf ich mal schauen?"

Sie senkte Stimme, was Harry für völlig unnötig hielt, da Fred das Baby ja ohnehin schon geweckt hatte.

„Klar", sagte Lupin lächelnd und Angelina und Katie sprangen auf.

Auch Harry erhob sich. Eigenartigerweise war ihm etwas seltsam zumute.

„Na los, jetzt schau schon", meinte Ginny und gab ihn einen Schubs vorwärts, „den ganzen Abend quatschst du mich voll von wegen wir müssten unbedingt hier hin und jetzt?"

„Oh, die ist ja süß!", rief Katie entzückt. Angelina hatte Lupin inzwischen das Knäuel aus dem Arm gerissen und Lupin stand ein wenig bedröppelt daneben.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte er sie wieder zurückerobert. Harry stand auf und trat zu ihm.

„Hallo Harry." Lupin lächelte ihn an.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Danke. Sie heißt Lily."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry leise. Er hörte die anderen nicht mehr. Aber er spürte ganz deutlich, dass dies eine Sache zwischen ihm und Lupin war. „Wie meine Mum."

„Ja, genau. Wie deine Mum."

„Das freut mich." Harry wusste nicht, wieso er das sagte. Es musste sich ziemlich dämlich, wenn nicht sogar ironisch anhören.

„Das dachte ich mir. Deine Mum war eine tolle Frau, Harry, ich mochte sie sehr."

„Sie fehlt mir."

Es war lange Zeit her, dass er diesen Gedanken zuletzt hatte, aber sobald ihn ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er, dass es stimmte. Er war jetzt neunundzwanzig. Seine Mutter war gestorben, als er gerade mal ein Jahr alt war. Es war lange Zeit her. Er hatte sie viele, schreckliche Male sterben gehört. Er konnte sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern. Er wusste weniger über sie als über seinen Vater. Er hatte sie gesehen, im Denkarium. Seine Mum war anständig gewesen. Er hatte ihre Augen. Als er jünger war, hatte er sie oft vermisst. Doch sie fehlte ihm immer noch. Noch jetzt. Jetzt besonders.

„Mir fehlt sie auch. Mir fehlt auch James. Und Sirius."

„Es ... es ist wirklich schön, dass ihr sie Lily genannt habt."

„Magst du sie mal halten?"

„Ja, gerne."

Lupin reichte ihm vorsichtig das kleine Bündel.

Harry nahm sie umsichtig auf seinen Arm. Er hatte schon viele Babys so gehalten. Lily hatte kein rotes Haar. Sie hatte keine grünen Augen. Er hielt sie fest. Hoffentlich würde sie anständig werden wie seine Mutter. Lily war ein schöner Name. Er passte gut zu ihr. Er sah sich im Raum um. Sein Blick streifte über Sirius und James, dann fiel er auf Lily zurück. Es kam ihm dumm vor, aber es war, als wären sie wieder da. Alle. Seine Eltern, sein Pate. Sirius und James, wie sie da standen. Er schmunzelte. Sie hatten die Köpfe mit ihren Paten zusammengesteckt, wahrscheinlich planten sie wieder neue Taten, um ihre Eltern in die Verzweiflung zu treiben. Lily hielt er auf seinem Arm.

„Ich will sie auch mal halten!", hörte Harry Katies Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

„Ich mach was zu essen", meinte Tonks gegen Mittag. Alle hatten Lily ausgiebig bewundert und ihre Eltern glühten immer noch vor Stolz.

Sie begann, mit ihrem Zauberstab durch die Luft zu fuchteln und Harry war angst und bange, denn er kannte Tonks Haushaltszaubern zur genüge.

Wie sich wenige Minuten darauf herausstellte jedoch unbegründet. Seitdem sie nicht mehr arbeitete, hatte sie scheinbar sämtliche Kniffe gelernt, musste Harry feststellen. Was auch ein Glück war, wie er zugeben musste.

„Benimmt sich Emma?", fragte Hermine urplötzlich.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich meine, ich seh sie ja nur im Unterricht", antwortete Harry schulterzuckend. „Aber ich glaube, so weit sind alle mit ihr zufrieden."

„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen", meinte Katie.

„Wie geht's mit Evelyn Dursley?", fragte Hermine schließlich, als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet, dieses Thema irgendwie einzubringen.

Plötzlich war es mucksmäuschenstill. Harry fragte sich, warum alle unbedingt wissen wollten, wie es mit ihr lief. Gut, sie waren entfernt miteinander verwandt, aber sie hätten sich genauso gut nach Roger oder Georgia oder Lucius Jr. oder sonst jemandem erkundigen können.

„Es geht halt", verkündete er.

„Was soll das heißen?", bohrte Hermine nach.

„Hermine, du würdest wohl kaum fragen, wenn du es nicht selbst wüsstest. Hat dir Emma nicht schon alles über Evelyn erzählt?", meinte er ungehalten.

Hermine errötete leicht.

„Nun ja, sie hat das ein oder andere durchblicken lassen", sagte sie. „Es wundert mich ja nur. Ich meine, Emma ist meine Tochter und sie ist mit diesem Mädchen befreundet. Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie sich mit jemandem von Dudleys Kaliber anfreunden würde."

„Nein, schon gut", seufzte Harry, „es ist in Ordnung, wenn ihr das wissen wollt, tut mir leid."

„Also, was ist nun?", fragte Ron nach. Harry erzählte ihnen das selbe, was er bereits Ginny erzählt hatte. Hermine stutzte. Ron blickte verdattert drein und Lupin runzelte die Stirn. Katie verkündete: „Immerhin fliegt sie gut." und ging mit Angelina ihrer größten Leidenschaft nach: dem Babysitten.

„Hey, passt mir gut auf meine Tochter auf!", rief Lupin ihnen nach, nachdem Angelina ihm Lily mehr oder weniger gewalttätig entwunden hatte. Allerdings ließ er sie nur mit dem Versprechen gehen, dass Lily in spätestens einer halben Stunde zurück war.

„Wisst ihr, ich habe ihr durch die Absperrung geholfen, als ich noch nicht wusste, wer sie war. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie eine Dursley ist", meinte Harry gedankenverloren und stocherte in seinem Auflauf herum.

„Bei Sirius habe ich auch nicht erwartet, dass er ein Black ist", sagte Lupin bedächtig.

„Du behandelst sie doch fair, oder?", erkundigte Hermine sich.

„Natürlich tut er das!", rief Ron dazwischen. „Er ist doch nicht wie Snape."

Harry blickte sie verärgert an.

„Schon gut", beschwichtigte Hermine sie, „aber es ist sicher nicht leicht, die Tochter von Vätern zu unterrichten, die man, nun ja, hasst."

Damit hatte sie nicht unrecht. Leider hatte Harry mit vielen solchen Schülern zu tun. Angefangen mit Evelyn Dursley über Lucius Malfoy Jr. bis hin zu Roger und Georgia Weasley. Allerdings war es genauso kompliziert Schüler zu unterrichten, die einen von Kindesbeinen auf kannten, dachte er bitter, und erinnerte sich an Claire und Gabriel, die sich zwar inzwischen mächtig am Riemen rissen, aber trotzdem noch den ein oder anderen Kommentar nicht verkneifen konnten.

„Emma hat geschrieben, dass es wohl dieses Jahr eine Art Jubiläum geben soll", wechselte Hermine rasch das Thema.

„Oh ja, in der Tat, das soll es", begann Harry und fuhr mit einer Menge Erklärungen und Schilderungen fort, bis Tonks rief:

„Hey und dieser Spaß fällt euch erst jetzt ein, wo ich doch nicht mehr da bin!"

„Paaah, Spaß? Ich hab eher das Gefühl, dass sich die Schüler gegenseitig überbieten wollen, jetzt, wo sich der Zaubereiminister angekündigt hat. Die Quidditchmannschaften trainieren wie verrückt, weil alle ins Schülerteam kommen wollen. Ich glaube, manche von ihnen macht das ziemlich fertig", erklärte Harry. „Aber zum Fest kommt ihr doch sowieso alle, oder?"

„Klar kommen wir", meinte Tonks.

„Ich glaube, wir haben als Eltern von Emma überhaupt keine andere Wahl", seufzte Ron. Hermine warf ihm einen säuerlichen Blick zu.

„Natürlich tu ich das gerne, noch mal nach Hogwarts zu kommen und all diese netten Lehrer zu sehen, das wird sicherlich ein...äh...Riesenspaß!", fügte er rasch hinzu.

„Na, das denke ich doch auch", rief Tonks und meinte es sichtlich ernst.

„Also, komm schon, es wird sicher ganz nett. Es werden lauter Leute kommen, die wir kennen, Quidditch, was du willst", munterte Harry Ron auf, der sich scheinbar unsicher war, ob es sich bei diesem Fest um eine leidliche oder lustige Veranstaltung handeln würde.

„Ja, klar, und was ist mit den Leuten, die ich nicht mag?", sagte er verbittert und Harry vermutete, dass er dabei wahrscheinlich an Malfoy und seine Spießgesellen dachte.

„Das Fest dauert eine Woche. Denkst du tatsächlich, die sind alle am selben Tag da wie wir?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Bei meinem Glück mit Sicherheit", murmelte Ron.

„Jetzt warte doch erst mal ab, das wird eine Riesenfeier, und keiner erwartet, dass du mit Malfoy händchenhaltend durchs Schloss läufst", gluckste Tonks.

Ron schnaubte.

„Das gewiss nicht."

„Das will ich auch nicht hoffen", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Wenigstens etwas. Also kann ich darauf zählen, dass du mich befreist, falls Malfoy darauf besteht?", meinte Ron grinsend.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mir den Mann, mit dem ich seit zehn Jahren verheiratet bin, von Malfoy so einfach ausspannen lasse?"

„Das beruhigt mich ja."

Ron gab er Hermine einen sanften Kuss.

Harry war froh, dass sie sich wenigstens einmal nicht stritten.

„Dieses Fest, es ist im Dezember?", fragte Hermine auf einmal.

„Ja, letzte Woche vor den Ferien", sagte Harry. Das war doch keine große Neuigkeit.

„Wenn uns da mal nichts dazwischen kommt. Emma wäre sicher sauer", meinte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Was sollte denn so wichtiges dazwischenkommen?", erkundigte sich Ron verblüfft.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es doch das Beste, wenn du mit Malfoy durchbrennst", seufzte Hermine.

„Wieso? Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Ron, sichtlich beleidigt.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Auch Harry fragte sich, was sie überhaupt hatte. Nur Lupin schien unerklärlicherweise zu verstehen, worauf sie hinauswollte, denn er räusperte sich vielsagend, womit Ron aber nicht viel anfangen konnte. Er blickte verwirrt in die Runde.

Tonks fing an zu lachen.

„Hoffentlich weißt du wenigstens noch, dass du der Vater bist", meinte sie amüsiert.

Ron schlug sich gegen den Kopf.

„Ach herrje, ja, das auch noch", rief er und ließ seinen Blick über Hermines runden Bauch schweifen.

„Ach, wie schön, dass du dich erinnerst", fauchte Hermine, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte.

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?", rechtfertigte Ron sich.

„Das frage ich mich auch."

„Ich würde so etwas nie vergessen."

„Du hast es eben vergessen."

„Ach was, ich hab es doch nicht vergessen."

„Oh doch, das hast du."

„Ich, als Vater von...Moment...sechs Kindern?"

„Genau, du als Vater von sechs Kindern. Falls es nicht noch mehr sind."

Ron schnaufte empört.

„Mehr...? Also wirklich, wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen? Also, ich muss schon...da hört es aber auf..."

Hermine verkniff sich ein Lachen angesichts von Rons Rechtfertigungsversuchen. Ron hingegen schien gar nicht aufgefallen zu sein, dass sie ihn ganz offensichtlich nur auf den Arm hatte nehmen wollen.

„Wenigstens müssen wir uns nicht um so etwas streiten", meinte Ginny grinsend.

„Weißt du's?", grinste Harry.

„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?", fragte sie.

„Das musst du schon selbst wissen."

Ginny kniff ihm mehr oder weniger liebevoll in die Wange.

„Ich glaube, ich habe das alles noch ganz gut im Griff", verkündete sie, „im Gegensatz zu meinem Bruder."

„Also...bitte, jetzt macht aber mal nen Punkt!", rief Ron ganz durcheinander.

Tonks schüttete sich aus vor Lachen, und auch Lupin grinste amüsiert.

Harry hielt es für das Beste, seinen verdatterten Freund einmal aufzuklären, was hier vor sich ging. Immerhin wollte er nicht für einen etwaigen Nervenzusammenbruch verantwortlich sein.

„Ron, sie verarschen dich nur!"

Ron schien peinlich berührt, weil er tatsächlich auf einen so offensichtlichen Scherz hereingefallen war, und gleichzeitig erleichtert zu sein.

Lupin hatte sich inzwischen wieder seiner Tochter zugewandt, die er, wie versprochen, wieder abgeliefert bekommen hatte.

„Ich verliere hier von Stunde zu Stunde mehr an Stellenwert", beklagte sich Tonks, „ich kann froh sein, wenn ich nächste Woche noch im Ehebett schlafen darf und nicht in die Wiege ausquartiert werde."

Ron kicherte, offenbar froh, aus dem Schneider zu sein.

„Redet die Mummy wieder Unsinn, Häschen?", flüsterte Lupin und kitzelte Lily unterm Kinn. Lily gluckste.

„Dieses Kind ist von Anfang an auf seinen Vater spezialisiert. Ich werde hier offenbar nur als eine Art Nahrungsquelle gesehen", beschwerte sie sich fröhlich. Wenigstens konnte sich Harry hier sicher sein, dass jedem klar war, dass Tonks nicht ernst meinte, was sie da erzählte.

„Willst du mal zu deiner Mummy, Schätzchen? Jaah, gell, das willst du?"

Lily machte ein paar merkwürdige Geräusche.

Tonks sah dies als eine Art überschwänglicher Zustimmung und riss das Baby an sich.

„Na, meine Süße?", sagte sie liebevoll.

Harry beneidete sie ein wenig. Mit Sicherheit war es toll, Kinder zu haben. Allerdings war es auch ziemlich viel Stress. Er dachte an Ron und Hermine. Sie hatten Glück. Während die beiden arbeiteten, passte Mrs. Weasley für gewöhnlich auf ihre Enkel auf. Wer sollte auf seine Kinder aufpassen? Ginny arbeitete, er arbeitete. Und er wollte weiterhin arbeiten. Aber für Mrs. Weasley würde es wohl kaum ein großes Problem sein, auch noch auf ihr Kind aufzupassen. Immerhin war Ginny genauso ihre Tochter wie Ron ihr Sohn. Und wen kümmerte es schon, ob man auf sieben, acht oder neun Kinder aufpasste? Vor allem war Emma ja ohnehin in Hogwarts und Sirius und James wohl auch im nächsten Schuljahr. Also würde es für Mrs. Weasley keinen großen Unterschied machen. Wahrscheinlich würde es eher eine Erleichterung sein, wenn man bedachte, dass Ginnys und sein Kind nicht halb so verzogen sein würde wie Sirius und James.

Er hoffte nur, dass Hermine nicht bemerkte, wie die Zwillinge von ihren verschwörerisch tuschelnden Paten geheimnisvolle Päckchen entgegennahmen, wo sie doch gerade so gut gelaunt war, dass sie sich nicht weiter über Rons Vergesslichkeit in anbetracht des Geburtstermins aufregte.

Ihre Söhne hatten anscheinend auch kein großes Verlangen danach, von ihrer Mutter auf frischer Tat ertappt zu werden, denn innerhalb von Sekunden waren die Päckchen sicher verstaut. Trotzdem musste Harry zugeben, dass es ziemlich knapp gewesen war, weil es einen Augenblick später schon geklingelt hatte und sich nun alle verwundert zur Tür umsahen.

„Ich geh mal aufmachen...Mein Mann ist ja scheinbar zu beschäftigt, muss ich leider feststellen", sagte Tonks und ließ einen gespielt dramatischen Seufzer vernehmen und bedachte Lupin mit einem strengen Blick, der einen Plüschhasen über Lilys Kopf kreisen ließ.

Sie erhob sich und verließ die Küche.

Harry hörte sie, noch bevor sie überhaupt den Raum betreten hatten.

„Oh, ees freut misch soo für eusch, Tonks", schallte Fleurs Stimme durch die Diele und Harry hörte, dass sie Tonks links und rechts küsste, wie sie es immer tat.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, jetzt habt ihrs doch noch gepackt", rief Bill freudig.

„Lass mich sofort runter!", rief Tonks lachend, und aus lautem Scheppern sowie dem Zerschellen von Porzellan auf dem Fliesenboden schloss Harry, dass Bill sie offenbar durch die Luft wirbelte.

„Arsser 'aben wir da'eim gelassen, isch glaube, dieses ganze Durscheinander", Fleur schwang ihren Arm elegant durch die Küche, „würde ihn ssu särr anstrengen."

Bill verkniff sich einen Kommentar und begnügte sich mit entschuldigenden Gesten hinter Fleurs Rücken.

„Können wir sie dann auch mal sehen?", fragte Bill ungeduldig.

„Sicher doch", sagte Lupin, obwohl es ihm offensichtlich widerstrebte, seine Tochter so schnell wieder zu entbehren. Er reichte sie Fleur, die bereits beide Arme ausgestreckt hatte.

„Oh, sie iest ssu goldisch", säuselte Fleur und herzte Lily ungestüm.

Sie redete weiter auf das Baby ein, aber da sie auf Französisch sprach, verstand Harry nicht, was sie sagte.

Er musterte Fleur eine Weile. Claire hatte zweifelsfrei ihr edles, anmutiges Aussehen geerbt, allerdings konnte er ihren Charakter auf die väterliche Seite zurückführen, denn da kam sie eindeutig nach ihrem Vater. Obwohl ihr verschmitztes Grinsen und ihre Art, ihn während des Unterrichts auf den Arm zu nehmen, ihn immer auch an Fred und George erinnerte, ihr Benehmen beim Essen dagegen eher an Ron, der sich nun herzhaft ein Stück Pastete in den Mund schob und derart schmatzte, dass Hermine ihn zischelnd zurechtwies.

„Oh, Claire wird särr betrübt sein, wenn sie erfä'rt, dass wir ohne sie das Baby gucken waren. Sie wollte es unbedingt se'en", meinte Fleur und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch. „Aber wir 'ätten sie ja unmöglisch aus 'ogwarts neemen können. Es wird sie särr aufregen, sie ist ja immer so..."

Sie suchte kurz nach dem richtigen Wort.

„So fürschterlisch robust und uneinsischtisch", schloss sie und setzte eine leidende Miene auf.

„Isch frage misch ständisch, wo'er sie das bloß 'at", verkündete sie wenig später und warf ein Bill einige weniger schöne Blicke zu.

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld, dass sie so ist. Außerdem", verteidigte er seine Tochter stolz, „kann sie sich wenigstens durchsetzen und ihre Meinung sagen."

Harry lachte laut auf.

„Ja, das stimmt", pflichtete er Bill bei, „und sie kann einem herrlich auf den Geist fallen."

„Sie ist nischt besonders scharmant", seufzte Fleur betrübt.

„Oh, doch, das ist sie. Professor Flitwick hatte sie, soweit ich weiß, schon in der zweiten Stunde um den Finger gewickelt", sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Isch wünschte, sie wäre etwas mehr wie isch. Aber isch 'abe die 'offnung schon fast aufgegeben."

Harry konnte es ihr nachfühlen. Auch er glaubte nicht im Entferntesten daran, dass Claire sich noch irgendwie ändern könnte. Allerdings war das seiner Meinung nach eher von Vorteil. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er lieber ein Mädchen wie Claire es war oder eine kleine Fleur im Unterricht sitzen haben wollte.

„Wir haben gerade über das Jubiläum geredet. Ihr kommt doch, oder?", fragte Tonks.

„Natürlisch kommen wir. Isch will doch sischer sein, dass es meinem kleinem Mädschen gut geht! Soweit isch misch erinnere, war es doch etwas kühl im Winter. Isch 'abe sehr auf diesem Schloss gefroren. Und Claire erkältet sisch immer so schnell", erzählte Fleur und ihr Gesicht nahm einen besorgten Ausdruck an.

„Es wird ihr gut dort gehen", beruhigte Hermine sie, „schließlich ist sie das englische Klima gewöhnt und außerdem kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass es mir dort zu kalt war."

„Oh ja, ihr Engländer seid da särr abgebrüht. Aber meine kleine Claire...", sie schaute höchst dramatisch in die Runde.

Harry fragte sich, worüber sie sich beim Merlinsbart überhaupt so sorgte. Claire war so abgehärtet, wahrscheinlich konnte sie im Januar durch den See tauchen, ohne dass sie sich eine Lungenentzündung holte. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, würde es ihr vielleicht sogar Spaß machen.

„Alle kommen", verkündete Bill, „sie sind alle ziemlich aus dem Häuschen, weil sie noch mal nach Hogwarts kommen."

„Wer freut sich nicht?", fragte Ginny und auch ihr konnte man die Vorfreude vom Gesicht ablesen,

„Es werden alle da sein", wiederholte Bill glücklich.

„Nicht schon wieder...", murmelte Ron betreten.

„Ich meine, ICH hätte es vielleicht auch mal gerne gesehen", beschwerte sich Claire. „Aber darauf kommt mal wieder kein Mensch."

Emma, Claire und Lyn saßen in der Großen Halle am Gryffindortisch. Claire war ihnen gerade so ausführlich am Erklären, wie unfair sich ihre Eltern ihr gegenüber verhielten, dass sie sogar das Essen vergaß, was bisher noch nie vorgekommen war.

„Denkst du, ich hätte das Baby nicht sehen wollen? Aber was sollten sie denn machen? Uns aus Hogwarts rausholen?", fragte Emma sie.

„Jaaah, Harry und Katie sind immerhin auch abgehauen, und sie sind Lehrer", schnaubte Claire aufgebracht.

„Natürlich...aber das ist eben was...anderes!", belehrte Emma sie. Claire nahm einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft, dann patschte sie sich übellaunig Haferschleim in eine Schüssel und stopfte wortlos einen Löffel nach dem anderen in den Mund.

„Du wirst dieses Baby sicher auch noch zu Gesicht bekommen", beruhigte Lyn sie.

Claire überlegte eine Weile.

„Ja, am Jubiläum, haaa, das dauert doch noch ewig!", rief sie dann. „Falls ich sie überhaupt treffe! Falls sie überhaupt kommen!"

„Schreib Tonks ne Eule, wann sie kommen", meinte Emma.

„Ich muss doch nicht betteln gehen", verkündete Claire deutlich.

„Du sollst nur fragen. Sag deiner Mum, dass sie fragen soll. Nein, besser Bill", riet Emma ihr.

„Paah, die können mir gestohlen bleiben!" Claire hatte ihre Schale bereits ausgelöffelt. „Die hätten mich ja mitnehmen können."

„Nein, das hätten sie nicht", sagte Emma schlicht, „und jetzt will ich nichts mehr hören."

Obwohl Claire ihr einen giftigen Blick zuwarf, war Lyn sich sicher, dass Claire nicht weiter auf dem Thema herumhacken würde. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie schaffte Emma es immer, Claire zurechtzuweisen und Claire folgte ihr widerspruchslos. Wahrscheinlich lag es an der Art, wie Emma sprach, wie sie sich ausdrückte. Emma war niemand, der die anderen direkt abwürgte, wenn sie etwas für unsinnig hielt. Tatsächlich probierte sie meistens, eine Lösung zu finden, egal wie störrisch und trotzig sich Claire verhielt. Wenn diese allerdings weiter stur blieb, hatte es auch Emma satt. Dann redete sie auf eine Art, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Gewöhnlich sagte Lyn in solchen Situationen nichts. Ihrer Erfahrung nach war es besser, Claire sich erst einmal abreagieren zu lassen und zu warten, bis Emma sie endgültig in ihre Schranken wies.

„Gehen wir?", fragte Claire wenige Minuten später deutlich besser gelaunt. Sie hatte ihre Tasche in der Hand und Lyn folgte ihr, erleichtert, dass sie sich wieder abgeregt hatte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich doch fragen, wann sie kommen", gab Claire zu, „ich kann mir dieses Baby einfach nicht entgehen lassen, versteht ihr?"

„Klar", sagte Emma freundlich, „ich will's auch sehen."

„Es dauert ja nicht mehr lange bis zum Fest. Nur noch ungefähr einen Monat", sagte Lyn und die drei machten sich Richtung Zauberkunstklassenraum auf.

„Ich könnte ja wenigstens ein Foto bekommen", sagte Claire und reckte das Kinn, während sie in den Klassenraum eintraten. Der kleine Professor Flitwick stand auf einem Stapel alter Bücher hinter seinem Pult und wartete geduldig, bis die Schüler Platz genommen hatten.

„Tonks schickt dir sicher eins. Oder Remus", meinte Emma.

„Also ein Bild ist ja wohl wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt, oder?", fragte Claire hastig. Flitwick fuchtelte wild mit beiden Armen in der Luft, um sich etwas Ruhe zu verschaffen.

„Leise bitte", rief er laut über die schwatzende Klasse hinweg. Lyn und Emma nickten eifrig.

„So, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, Ihre Zauberstäbe auszupacken", quietschte Professor Flitwick vergnügt. „Heute werden wir damit beginnen, Gegenstände fliegen zu lassen."

Augenblicklich begann die Klasse leise zu zischeln und zu flüstern. Lyn rief aufgeregt:

„Meint er das ernst?"

Emma warf ihr einen eigentümlichen Blick zu, dann sagte sie:

„Natürlich meint er das ernst, deshalb sind wir schließlich hier."

Lyn hatte diesen Moment herbeigesehnt, seit Professor Flitwick das erste Mal die Schachtel Zuckermäuse, die stets auf seinem Pult stand, durch das Zimmer hatte schweben lassen.

„Schhhhht, meine Damen und Herren." Der kleine Professor legte beschwichtigend den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und begann, komplizierte Schaubilder an der Tafel erscheinen zu lassen.

„Und denken Sie immer daran: Wutschen und Schnipsen, wie Sie es soeben geübt haben! Wutschen und schnipsen!", rief er und hüpfte von seinem Bücherstapel herunter, um die Schüler zu Paaren zusammen zu stellen.

Claire setzte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln auf, sobald sich Professor Flitwick ihnen genähert hatte, und Lyn konnte sehen, wie er förmlich dahinschmolz. Sie grinste.

„Sie beide werden zusammengehen", sagte er und schob Claire rüber zu Emma, „und Sie..." Sein blickte ruhte eine Weile auf Lyn und er schaute sich unschlüssig im Klassenraum um.

„Mr. Burkes, hierher bitte", rief er einem der Ravenclaw-Jungen, mit denen sie zusammen Zauberkunst hatten, zu. Lyn kannte ihn nur vom Sehen. Der Junge kam grinsend herüber und strich sich sein welliges Haar aus der Stirn.

„Hi", sagte er lächelnd, „ich bin Howard." Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Schrecklicher Name, ich weiß. So was konnte auch nur meinen Eltern einfallen."

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich und er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Der Junge streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Evelyn", sagte Lyn und schüttelte seine Hand, „auch nicht viel besser. Nenn mich Lyn."

„In Ordnung", sagte er, „für Howard gibt's leider nichts. Es sei denn, du willst mich Howie nennen, wie meine Mutter."

„Was hältst du von Evy?", fragte sie grinsend.

„Auch nicht schlecht", lachte er. Lyn mochte ihn sofort. Er hatte eine nette Art.

„Wollen wir dann mal?", erkundigte er sich. Lyn sah in verständnislos an. Er deutete auf die Feder, die Professor Flitwick auf die Bank vor ihnen gelegt hatte.

„Oh...äh, ja, klar", sagte sie schnell.

„Na dann mal los", sagte der Junge und rollte sich eifrig die Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch. Er packte seinen Zauberstab, und rief laut:

„_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Es tat sich rein gar nichts. Die Feder blieb reglos liegen. Doch davon lies er sich wohl nicht entmutigen.

„Wutschen und schnipsen", murmelte er vor sich hin und schaute konzentriert auf das Pult. Er hatte ein hübsches Gesicht, fiel Lyn auf. Sein dunkelblondes Haar fiel ihm andauernd in die Stirn und er zog ständig seine sommersprossige Nase kraus, wenn er nicht gerade verschmitzt grinste, wie Claire und Gabriel es immer taten, wenn sie zusammen irgendwelche Professoren auf die Schippe nahmen.

„Willst du mal?", fragte Howard schließlich.

„Ich...äh...ja, klar", nuschelte sie. Lyn hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie diese Feder auch nur einen Millimeter vom Tisch schweben lassen sollte. Gerade wollte sie es ausprobieren, als Howard sie am Arm packte.

„Hey, so kannst du das schon mal gar nicht machen", meinte er. „Hast du denn nicht zugehört?"

„Doch, natürlich. Ich hab's nur wieder...vergessen", erklärte sie, was durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach. Howard zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste.

„Sicher. Schlechtes Gedächtnis, was?"

Lyn wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte.

„Ähm...könnte ich...also würdest du...mein Arm?", sagte sie stattdessen.

Mit ihrer freien Hand gestikulierte sie angestrengt in Richtung ihres Armes, den Howard immer noch fest gepackt hielt.

„Oh, ja, klar", lachte er, „sag doch was."

Er ließ ihren Arm los.

„Pass auf, so sollst du das machen", sagte er und wenige Minuten später schwebte seine Feder in der Luft. „Verstehst du?"

„Natürlich", sagte Lyn entschlossen. Für wie dumm hielt dieser Junge sie eigentlich?

Sie packte ihren eigenen Zauberstab und schwang ihn wirbelnd durch die Lüfte. Howard seufzte.

„Komm her, ich zeig dir's noch mal."

„Ich kann das schon ganz gut selbst", verkündete Lyn trotzig.

„Klar, entschuldige", meinte er grinsend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Lyn hob zum dritten Mal ihren Zauberstab und stellte damit haargenau das selbe an, was Howard vor ihr gemacht hatte. Nur mit der Ausnahme, dass bei ihr die Feder nicht einmal zuckte. Howard blickte sie eine Weile von der Seite an.

„Also, darf ich dir jetzt helfen oder nicht?", fragte er. Lyn war klar, dass sie es wohl ohne seine Hilfe in dieser Stunde nicht mehr schaffen würde.

„Bitte", sagte sie.

„Kein Problem, das hättest du auch schon früher haben können."

Lyn sagte nichts.

„Wutschen und schnipsen, ja? So wie wir's eben bei Flitwick gemacht haben und dann..."

Er packte erneut ihren Arm und führte ihn durch die Luft, schlenkerte ihn sanft und zu ihrem Erstaunen schwebte die Feder plötzlich gut einen Meter über dem Tisch.

„Oh, sehr gut, Miss Dursley, Mr. Burkes, sehr gut", quiekte Professor Flitwick begeistert, „nehmen Sie je zehn Punkte für Gryffindor und Ravenclaw, sehr schön, Miss Weasley, ja, erstaunlich..."

Professor Flitwick huschte weiter durch die Reihen.

„Na siehst du, hat doch super geklappt", sagte Howard.

„Ja, nur ob ich das noch mal allein hinkriege?", seufzte sie und schwang ihren Zauberstab erneut.

„Das bezweifle ich", grinste er.

„Jetzt wird ja nicht frech", meinte Lyn und probierte allein, die Feder in die Luft zu bekommen. Leider scheiterte sie kläglich. Howards Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Tja, sieht so aus, als wärst du ohne mich völlig aufgeschmissen."

Und damit hatte er leider recht. Nach mehreren Versuchen gab sie auf – sie würde Emma bitten müssen, es ihr noch mal zu erklären.

„Nun gut, nun gut", rief Professor Flitwick, nachdem er seinen Bücherstapel erklommen hatte, „das war schon gar nicht so schlecht für den Anfang. Bitte üben Sie es bis zur nächsten Stunde fleißig!"

„Falls du vorhast, es vor Freitag noch zu lernen, sag mir bescheid, ich helf dir gerne", bot Howard belustigt an.

„Vielen Dank, aber es geht schon", antwortete Lyn ein wenig beleidigt. Immerhin war sie noch lange nicht auf ihn angewiesen. Howard packte sein Zeug zusammen und raffte seine Schultasche,

„Bis dann, Evy", rief er ihr zu und winkte. Evelyn musste grinsen. Sie winkte ihm zurück.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich deine Hilfe brauch, Howie."

Sie zog seinen Namen in die Länge und er fuchtelte grinsend mit dem Zeigefinger in ihre Richtung.

„Da haben sich zwei aber ziemlich gut verstanden", feixte Claire.

„Seid wann lässt du dich Evy nennen?", fragte Emma, als sie zur nächsten Stunde eilten.

„Ich lasse mich bei Gott nicht absichtlich so nennen, aber es gibt trotzdem einige, die es tun. Ihn und meine Mum", erklärte sie.

„Ist er etwas...du weißt schon...verrückt im Kopf?", fragte Emma beunruhigt. Lyn brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Verrückt im Kopf? Sollte er?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Es hätte immerhin sein können", nuschelte Emma. „Wer kommt schon auf die Idee, dich Evy zu nennen?"

„Ja, schon gut, schon gut", sagte Lyn beschwichtigend.

„Also ich fand ihn eigentlich ganz hübsch", verkündete Claire.

„Ach ja, fandest du?", meinte Emma.

„Ja, das fand ich. Meine Güte, das wird man ja mal sagen dürfen", sagte Claire.

„Klar kann man das, und jetzt Schluss damit", wies Lyn sie zurecht. Ihre Freundinnen schauten sie verblüfft an. Bisher war es immer Emma gewesen, die ermahnte oder das letzte Wort hatte.

„War er nett?", fragte Emma.

„Sonst hätte sie wohl kaum zugelassen, dass er sie Evy nennt", belehrte Claire sie. „Stimmt doch, oder?"

„Man muss ja etwas Dankbarkeit zeigen", sagte Lyn.

„Mmmmh...Dankbarkeit...alles klar...", meinte Claire und tat, als hätte sie genauestens verstanden, warum Lyn ihm dankbar sein sollte.

„Er hat mir mit dieser Feder geholfen", erklärte sie gereizt.

„Na ja, deshalb musst ihm nicht dein Leben lang die Füße küssen", erklärte Claire ihr.

„Echt? Gut, dass du mir das sagst, es wäre doch fast schon zu spät gewesen", blaffte sie Claire an.

„Hey, komm schon, du weißt, dass ich das nicht ernst gemeint hab", sagte Claire verdattert.

„Jaah...tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Lyn.

„Das war dieser Typ, ihr wisst schon...", murmelte Emma geistesabwesend.

„Jaaah, würde mich echt ärgern, wenn du nicht immer genau erklären würdest, was du meinst", sagte Claire sachlich.

„Ihr wisst schon...", wiederholte Emma ungeduldig.

„Nein, tun wir nicht!", sagte Claire bestimmt. „Entweder du erklärst, was du meinst oder du hältst die Klappe."

Irgendwie hatte Lyn nicht das Gefühl, dass sie heute ihren besten Tag hatten.

„Was stimmt denn jetzt schon wieder nicht mit ihm?", hakte Lyn gereizt nach.

„Er war dieser Typ, den Malfoy im Zug so...ähm...zugerichtet hat", erklärte Emma den beiden.

Lyn erinnerte sich schlagartig wieder.

„Der mit dem blutigen Schnitt im Gesicht?"

Emma nickte.

„Sie haben so komisch getuschelt, als er an der Feier aufgerufen wurde", sagte sie.

„Wie heißt der Kerl überhaupt?", fragte Claire.

„Ähhh...Howard Borkes oder Burkes oder sonst wie", meinte Lyn.

„Burkes! Es gibt diesen Laden in der Nokturngasse!", rief Emma plötzlich. „Borgin & Burkes!"

„Was hast du denn in der Nokturngasse zu schaffen?", erkundigte sich Claire betont beiläufig. Emma warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Fred und George", sagte sie und Claire setzte ein verständnisvolles Gesicht auf. Tatsächlich schien sie wirklich zu wissen, was ihre Cousine damit meinte.

„Was hat deine Mum dazu gesagt?", fragte Claire.

„Hat's erst gar nicht mitgekriegt. Fred und George sollten nur kurz auf uns aufpassen, während sie mit Sirius und James irgendwas machen gingen", setzte sie an, doch Claire hatte schon die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und heulte auf.

„Fred und George auf euch AUFPASSEN?", rief sie erschüttert.

„Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass sie Julia und Liv ein bisschen erschrecken wollten und sie haben uns dorthin geschleppt. Julia hätte sich fast in die Hosen gemacht, aber Liv fand alles furchtbar komisch. Frag mich nicht wieso, sie ist ein bisschen...plemplem. Wie Sirius und James", fuhr Emma fort, „und da war halt dieser Laden."

„Aber der Junge ist in Ravenclaw und jetzt ist endgültig Schluss oder wir kommen zu spät zu Verwandlung", sagte Lyn gereizt und lief den beiden voraus den Korridor entlang.


	12. Quidditch

Happy Birthday, ChrissiTine! Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw 

Es war Samstagmorgen und Lyn erwachte in aller Frühe. Viel zu früh, nach ihrem Geschmack. Draußen dämmerte es. Verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen und zog den Vorhang beiseite.

Die schleierhaften Schemen vor ihr nahmen allmählich Gestalt an. Claires Gestalt. Lyn vergewisserte sich, dass sie nicht noch im Halbschlaf war. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte sie allerdings festgestellt, dass dies zweifelsfrei kein Traum war.

„Meine Güte, was ist mit dir passiert?", nuschelte sie schlaftrunken.

„Super, was?", rief Claire und drehte sich stolz vor dem Spiegel. „Hat mir Dad alles geschenkt."

„Klasse", seufzte Lyn grinsend, „jetzt kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen."

Sie musterte Claire eine Weile, die den Schlafsaal auf und ab stolzierte. Auf ihrem Kopf saß eine riesige gold-rote Mütze, die ihr viel zu groß war. Sie fiel ihr fast bis über die Augen und ihr langes blondes Haar lugte strubbelig darunter heraus. Außerdem trug sie einen langen Schal in den Farben der Gryffindors, in ihren Händen hielt sie rote Fahnen mit einem Löwen und einem verschnörkelten G darauf und an ihren Armen hatte sie weitere Gryffindor-Luftballons befestigt. Ihr Umhang war gespickt mit Ansteckern brüllender Löwen.

Das laute Kampfgebrüll der Löwen musste es gewesen sein, was Lyn so unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Neben sich hörte sie nun ungehaltenes Gegrummel, dann erklang Emmas verschlafene Stimme:

„Was zum Teufel ist das für ein Lärm?"

Sie rappelte sich mürrisch in ihrem Bett hoch und schaute Claire entgeistert an.

„So willst du gehen?", fragte sie benommen.

„Sicher", verkündete Claire ausgelassen, „und jetzt macht ihr euch am besten fertig, oder wir kommen zu spät."

„Zu spät? Um Himmels Willen, Claire, es ist kurz nach acht!", rief Emma, die offenbar genauso müde war wie Lyn.

„Heute wird ohnehin kein Quidditchspiel stattfinden", gähnte Lyn mit einem Blick aufs Fenster.

Emma und Claire schauten sie entgeistert an.

„Wieso?", rief Claire nach einer kurzen Schreckenspause entsetzt.

„Hast du mal rausgeguckt? Es regnet in Strömen, es ist sicherlich eiskalt und außerdem bläst ein Wind, dass wir froh sein können, wenn uns das Dach nicht überm Kopf wegfliegt. Da bleibt doch kein Mensch auf nem Besen!", klärte Lyn sie geduldig auf.

Claire und Emma sahen sich eine Weile stumm an, dann prusteten sie nur so vor Lachen. Lyn sah die verdutzt an. Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten?

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass so ein bisschen Regen und Wind einen ordentlichen Spieler vom Quidditch abhalten?", schnaufte Emma geplättet.

„Na hör mal, das ist schon mehr als ein bisschen Regen und Wind! Die müssen doch lebensmüde sein!", sagte Lyn.

„Vielleicht sind sie das wirklich, aber wen interessiert das schon?", meinte Emma und stieg gemächlich aus ihrem Bett.

„Ihr denkt wirklich, die spielen bei diesem Wetter?", erkundigte sich Lyn noch einmal, als sie endlich fertig angezogen und in dicke Wollschals, Handschuhe und Mützen gewickelt, am Gryffindortisch saßen.

„Natürlich", erklärte Claire ihr, „jedem Quidditchspieler ist das Wetter so was von egal, da pfeifen die drauf."

„Ich weiß ja nicht. Das ist doch irgendwie...na ja, etwas krank, oder?", fragte sie zaghaft.

„Krank?", meinte Emma verblüfft. „Hey, ich hab noch nie ein Quidditchspiel gesehen, bei dem jemand vom Besen geflogen wäre. Es gibt ja auch Sicherheitsmaßnahmen."

„Ach so...die gibt es also?", erkundigte sich Lyn.

„Ja", sagte Emma schlicht und beugte sich tief über ihren Teller. Lyn bemerkte sofort, dass Emma offensichtlich nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Normalerweise hätte sie längst zu einer genauen Erklärung dieser Sicherheitsmaßnahmen angesetzt.

„Dann ist ja alles...in bester Ordnung", meinte Lyn. Am besten wäre es sicherlich, wenn sie sich die Sache einfach mal selbst ansah. Immerhin war es sicher interessant. Außerdem liebten alle Quidditch, also würde es wohl nicht so schlimm sein.

Langsam füllte sich die Große Halle. Immer mehr Schüler setzten sich ausgelassen in den Farben ihrer Mannschaften gekleidet an die Haustische und es waren heftige Diskussionen über den Ausgang des Spiels entfacht. Die Spieler probierten so gut es nur irgendwie ging wegzuhören und etwas Essen runterzuwürgen, während ihre Häuser ihnen aufmunternde Worte zuriefen oder sie ermutigten.

„Du MUSST etwas essen, oder ich lass dich nicht spielen, Thomas", meinte Lorrain und spießte ein Würstchen auf, das sie dem murrenden und blassen Thomas in den Mund schob, während Dylan Wood ihm beide Arme auf den Rücken festhielt.

Schließlich gab sich Thomas geschlagen und Lorrain grinste zufrieden, er hingegen wurde leicht grün im Gesicht, was wohl nicht die beabsichtigte Wirkung gewesen sein konnte.

„Wir schaffen das, wir schaffen das, wir schaffen das, wir schaffen das...", murmelte eine Viertklässlerin vor sich hin. Der Junge neben ihr, ein Fünftklässler, der offensichtlich auch Mitglied der Hausmannschaft war, klopfte ihr beruhigend auf den Rücken.

„Schon gut, Viola, so geht es uns allen das erste Mal", sagte er und strich ihr über das blonde Haar.

Lyn hatte den Eindruck, als wäre sie in einer Psychiatrie gelandet, doch sie sagte nichts.

„Das ist ganz normal", meinte Lorrain zwinkernd zu ihr. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihren Blick bemerkt. „So ist das immer. Aber spätestens, wenn sie auf dem Feld sind, wird's ihnen besser gehen." Sie tätschelte Thomas die Wange.

Lyn nahm einen Bissen ihres Kuchens, allerdings spähte sie immer noch aus dem Augenwinkel zum Gryffindorteam herüber. Thomas war jetzt mehr als grün und Viola, die die ganze Zeit probierte, sich selbst zu beruhigen, sah aus, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Lasst uns gehen, sonst sind die besten Plätze weg", meinte Claire, als sie sich den letzten Löffel Haferschleim in den Mund geschoben hatte und erhob sich.

Lyn hastete hinter ihr her. Im Vorbeigehen bemerkte sie, wie Viola sich schluchzend an Jimmy Kirke, den Fünftklässler, klammerte. Am Ravenclawtisch sah es ähnlich aus.

„Dad benimmt sich genauso, bevor er spielt. Es ist wirklich normal", meinte Emma und zog sie mit sich aus der Großen Halle.

„Dauert so ein Quidditchspiel lang?", erkundigte Lyn sich.

„Es kann Tage dauern", rief Claire fröhlich

„So lange, bis der Schnatz gefangen ist. Aber Tage dauert es nur ganz selten", erklärte Emma ihr.

Lyn blieb abrupt stehen.

„Was ist?", fragte Claire sie.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe besser noch mal auf die Toilette, oder?", fragte Lyn und machte kehrt. Hinter sich konnte sie Claire lachen hören. Lyns Meinung nach klang sie wie eine verrückte Hyäne. Oder als ob sie auf Drogen stünde. Aber wahrscheinlich gehörte das einfach zum Quidditch dazu.

„Wir warten vorm Stadion auf dich", rief Emma ihr noch nach.

Lyn beeilte sich. Die Korridore waren wie ausgestorben, es waren wohl alle schon draußen. Sie verspürte keine große Lust, noch länger mutterseelenallein durch die Gegend zu rennen und so war sie froh, wieder in der Eingangshalle zu sein, wo sich noch einige Schüler tummelten. Gerade wollte sie zur Tür heraus, als sie jemand an der Schulter packte.

„Wen haben wir denn da?"

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und schaute in das grinsende Gesicht Howard Burkes'.

„Meine Güte, schleichst du dich öfters so an Leute ran?", fragte sie ihn aufgebracht.

„Nein, nur an manche. An die besonders faulen", gab er lachend zu.

Lyn musste ebenfalls grinsen. Sie hatte bereitwillig auf sein Angebot verzichtet, ihr zu helfen. Immerhin war sie noch lange nicht auf ihn angewiesen.

„Ich hab das ganz gut alleine hingekriegt", sagte sie, was eine komplette Lüge war, wo doch Emma ihren ganzen Donnerstagabend geopfert hatte, um es ihr beizubringen.

„Hast du? Na dann", meinte er und strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn. Er glaubte ihr kein Wort, das merkte Lyn sofort. „Gehst du runter zum Stadion?"

„Nein, ich dachte, ich mach mir nen netten Tag im Verbotenen Wald", sagte sie.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Natürlich, bei den Zentauren kann ich nicht mehr mithalten. Da fehlt es mir dann doch an Hufen", sagte er, „aber falls du dich doch noch entschließen könntest, dir das Quidditchspiel anzusehen."

Er hielt ihr die Tür auf.

„Heute sind wir aber mal ganz der Gentlemen", meinte Lyn grinsend und trat in die eisige Kälte. Wenigstens, konnte sie feststellen, hatte es aufgehört zu regnen.

„Ach was, das bin ich doch immer. Stets zu Euren Diensten, Milady." Er machte eine kleine Verbeugung. _Beim Handkuss hört es aber auf,_ dachte Lyn amüsiert.

„Wie konnte ich das bloß vergessen?", meinte sie und zog ihren Schal ein wenig enger.

„Das frage ich mich auch", sagte er lächelnd. Sie gingen ein Weile nebeneinander her ohne etwas zu sagen. Der Wind pfiff ihnen um die Ohren und Lyn wollte einfach nur so schnell wie möglich runter zum Stadion.

„Unterwegs mit deiner Schlammblutfreundin, Burkes?", hörte Lyn eine schneidende Stimme hinter sich. Rasch drehte sie sich um.

„Oh, Malfoy, mach, dass du Land gewinnst", schnaubte Howard verächtlich. Es war der weißblonde Junge, von dessen Vater Claire und Emma berichtet hatten. Er hatte ein spitzes Kinn und kalte, graue Augen. Der Hohn und die Arroganz standen ihm geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben. Lyn wusste nicht wieso, aber sie hasste ihn. Sie hasste ihn abgrundtief.

„Klar, Burkes, mit dir möchte ich mir lieber keinen Ärger einhandeln. Am Ende besprühst du mich noch mit Funken."

Er lachte abfällig, schlug Howard mit der flachen Hand auf den Hinterkopf und stolzierte weiter. Lyn fand es etwas dumm von ihm, immerhin war er derjenige gewesen, der im Hogwarts-Express nicht in der Lage gewesen war zu zaubern.

„Irgendwann bring ich ihn um, ich bring ihn mit meinen bloßen Händen um!", fauchte Howard und ballte die Fäuste.

„Was will er eigentlich von dir?", fragte sie schließlich, nachdem sie beschlossen hatte, die Situation nicht einfach ignorieren zu können, denn Howard dachte gerade laut über mögliche Foltermethoden nach.

„Wollen? Er will überhaupt nichts. Er ist der widerwärtigste, ekelhafteste – "

„Schon gut, lass es", sagte sie.

„Was denn? Er hat dich ‚Schlammblut' genannt! Findest du das etwa in Ordnung?", meinte er aufgebracht.

Lyn zuckte die Schultern. Im Grunde hatte sie keine Ahnung, was ein Schlammblut überhaupt war. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass es nichts besonders Gutes sein konnte, darum fragte sie lieber erst gar nicht nach.

„Du weißt nicht, was es heißt, stimmt's? Schlammblut ist ein Schimpfwort für Hexen und Zauberer, die von Muggeln abstammen. Ziemlich abartig, jemanden so zu nennen, weißt du? Unreines Blut, schmutziges Blut...Wen kümmert das heute schon noch?"

Lyn erinnerte sich, wie Emma von solchen Leuten erzählt hatten, die wert auf reines Blut legten. Wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie sich nicht weiter darüber aufregen, sie hielt diesen Lucius Malfoy Jr. oder wie immer er auch hieß für ziemlich dämlich. Howard hingegen stürzte sich in eine weitere Welle wüster Beschimpfungen.

„Es ist gut, Howie", sagte Lyn grinsend und legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm.

„Wenn du es sagst, Evy", meinte Howard, nun um einiges ruhiger. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er sagte:

„Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest, wenn du eine Schulter zum Ausheulen suchst nach eurer katastrophalen Niederlage gegen uns im Quidditch."

Lyn lachte.

„Klar, leider werde ich dich überhaupt nicht brauchen!", sagte sie. Im Trubel vor dem Spielfeld hatte sie Claire und Emma entdeckt.

„Sag das nicht zu früh!", rief Howard ihr hinterher, bevor er zu einem anderen Ravenclaw-Jungen lief, den Lyn als Robert Buck identifizieren konnte.

„Holla die Waldfee!", rief Claire ihr zu. „War das jetzt ein Angebot oder nicht?"

„Das war ein Angebot für Verlierer", bemerkte Lyn bissig.

„Na dann würde ich an deiner Stelle hoffen, dass wir haushoch verlieren", sagte Claire grinsend.

„Du bist aber nicht an meiner Stelle", lachte Lyn, „Sollen wir jetzt gehen?"

„Bitte, wenn es Mylady beliebt!", flötete Claire grinsend. Lyn zwickte sie in die Seite.

„Hör schon auf zu lästern!", meinte sie, doch sie musste ebenfalls grinsen.

Sie stiegen die Tribünen empor durch die schreiende und kreischenden Menge. Lyn zog den Kopf ein, um nicht von rudernden Armen oder wild flatternden Transparenten erschlagen zu werden. Schließlich fanden die drei Freundinnen noch Plätze in der hinteren Reihe.

„So!", meinte Claire und rieb ihre frierenden Hände aneinander, „von mir aus kann's losgehen!"

Lyn grinste. Irgendwie war diese euphorische Stimmung all der anderen richtig ansteckend. Sie war total aufgeregt, obwohl sie Quidditch eigentlich überhaupt nicht kannte. Und selbst die schneidende Kälte konnte ihr die gute Laune nicht nehmen – sie veranlasste sie nur dazu, sich den Schal um die untere Hälfte ihres Gesichts zu wickeln, sodass sie aussah wie ein Bankräuber.

Harry hatte sich neben Professor McGonagall auf der Lehrertribüne niedergelassen.

„Ich hoffe mal, unser Gryffindor-Team ist dieses Jahr gut genug", sagte sie gerade zu ihm. Ihre Wangen glühten rot – ob vor Aufregung oder vor Kälte wusste Harry nicht. „Es ist schrecklich, Harry. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass wir keine guten Teams hatten in den letzten Jahren, aber so gut wie zu Ihrer Schulzeit waren wir Gryffindors nicht wieder. Jammerschade, dass das Talent der Potters nicht in die nächste Generation weitergegeben wird!"

Harry grinste wortlos in sich hinein. Natürlich, dass Professor McGonagall auf Nachwuchs bei ihm und Ginny spekulierte, konnte er verstehen. Immerhin war er auch jedes Mal total aus dem Häusschen wenn einer seiner Bekannten Nachwuchs erwartete.

„Ich denke schon, dass wir ganz gute Chancen haben!", erwiderte er und wickelte sich enger in seinen Umhang ein, „also, ich möchte jetzt nicht parteiisch erscheinen, aber das Team der Gryffindors scheint doch ganz passabel zu sein."

„Ja, das können wir nur hoffen!", seufzte McGonagall.

„Wann fangen sie denn endlich an?", murrte Claire und turnte ungeduldig auf ihrem Sitz herum.

„Sei doch nicht so ungeduldig, Claire!", wies Emma sie zurecht, „von deinem Rumgezappel wird es auch nicht schneller!"

Claire wollte zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, doch in diesem Augenblick betrat Miss Bell das Spielfeld.

„Es geht los! Es geht los!", rief Claire begeistert und sprang auf. Emma verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Herzlich willkommen zum ersten Spiel der Saison!", ertönte eine Stimme, die zweifelsohne aus einem magischen Megaphon kam, „die heiß ersehnte Begegnung Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Und hier ist auch schon das Team der Gryffindors: Smith, Miller, Crames, Moon, Wood, Kirke und Clark! Dieses Jahr sind einige neue Gesichter hinzugekommen, mal sehen, ob Kapitänin Miller eine gute Auswahl getroffen hat."

„Wer kommentiert denn da?", fragte Lyn.

„Soweit ich weiß ein Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff", erwiderte Emma, „aber frag mich nicht, wie er heißt!"

„Und hier haben wir auch schon das Team der Ravenclaws: Rushton, Chang, Turpin, Jennings, Lynch, Fawcett und Lynch! Auch hier sind einige Neuzugänge anzutreffen; wir können uns also auf ein spannendes Spiel einstellen."

Lyn setzte sich auf ihrem Platz zurecht, um einen besseren Blick auf das Spielfeld zu haben, wo die Teams sich nun gegenüberstanden. Helen Lynch und Lorrain, die Kapitäninnen der beiden Teams, reichten sich die Hände und die Spieler bestiegen ihre Besen.

„Pass auf, gleich geht's los!", rief Claire aufgeregt und stieß Lyn in die Seite.

Miss Bell öffnete die Holzkiste, in der sich die Bälle befanden.

„Und schon steigen die Klatscher in die Höhe, gefolgt vom Goldenen Schnatz! Na, wenn der mal bei diesem windigen Wetter nicht davongeblasen wird!"

Lyn sah für einen kurzen Augenblick etwas goldenes glänzen, doch der Schnatz war unglaublich schnell und verschwand sofort.

„Der Quaffel wird in die Luft geworfen – und das Spiel geht los! Und Michael Jennings von den Ravenclaws schnappt sich sofort den Quaffel und fliegt auf die Torringe der Gryffindors zu! Meine Güte, geht der Junge ran! Pass zu Turpin – wieder zurück zu Jennings – autsch! Das war ein Klatscher, geschlagen von Dylan Wood. Sauberer Schlag, wirklich! Und Miller am Ball – es scheint, die Kapitänin der Gryffindors ergreift die Initiative. Chang blockt sie ab – schöner Pass zu Moon! Gryffindor weiterhin in Ballbesitz."

Lyn verfolgte gespannt die einzelnen Spielzüge. Viola Moon flog nun in einem wahnsinnigen Tempo auf die Torringe der Ravenclaws zu. Dave Fawcett, der eine Ravenclaw-Treiber, schlug einen Klatscher in ihre Richtung, doch Viola duckte sich darunter weg.

„Das ist ja noch einmal gut gegangen! Und sie passt den Quaffel zu Miller und- ja, die macht ihn rein, keine Frage, einfach zu schnell für Ravenclaws Hüter John Rushton."

Claire sprang auf und stieß einen triumphierenden Schrei aus. Auch Lyn strahlte begeistert. Das Spiel hatte kaum drei Minuten gedauert und schon lag Gryffindor mit zehn Punkten vorne. Wenn es so weiterging, standen ihre Chancen wirklich gut.

Harry klatschte begeistert mit, als die Gryffindors in Jubel ausbrachen.

„Sehen Sie?", meinte er zu Professor McGonagall, „wenn das kein guter Anfang ist!"

„Ja, Sie haben Recht!", stimmte McGonagall ihm zu, „und Lorrain ist wirklich eine ausgezeichnete Jägerin, auch wenn sie mir im Unterricht manchmal ein wenig zu – nun ja, eigensinnig ist."

Harry grinste. Er wusste, was Professor McGonagall meinte. Lorrain Miller gehörte eindeutig zu den Schülern, die man als eigensinnig bezeichnen konnte. Sie hätte sich sicherlich prächtig mit Fred und George vertragen, überlegte Harry gerade, als die Gryffindors erneut in einen Begeisterungssturm verfielen, weil Jude Crames, die andere Jägerin, einen weiteren Treffer gelandet hatte.

„Gryffindor geht jetzt mit zwanzig zu null in Führung!", verkündete der Hufflepuff-Drittklässler, „das Team der Ravenclaws sollte sich wirklich ranhalten, wenn sie dieses Spiel nicht verlieren wollen!"

Die Ravenclaws schienen sich seinen Rat zu Herzen genommen zu haben, denn wenige Minuten machte ihr Jäger Michael Jennings ein Tor und Augenblicke später landete Lindsay Chang den Treffer zum Ausgleich.

„Buuuuh!", brüllte Claire über das Jubeln der Ravenclaws hinweg, „ober-riesen-doppel-buuuuuuh!"

Auch die restlichen Gryffindors taten laut ihren Unmut über die beiden Treffer der Ravenclaws kund. Lyn überlegte, ob es bei Quidditch wohl genauso zu Ausschreitungen zwischen fanatischen Fans kam wie beim Fußball. Einen kurzen Augenblick hatte sie vor ihrem geistigen Auge ein Bild von einer Gruppe Quidditch-Hooligans, die sich gegenseitig Flüche auf den Hals jagten und sich mit Bierflaschen bewarfen, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde rasch wieder vom aktuellen Spiel vereinnahmt – Helen Lynch, die Kapitänin und Sucherin der Ravenclaws war in einen steilen Sturzflug gegangen und schoss nun in irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden zu. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Charlotte Clark, die Sucherin der Gryffindors war Helen dicht auf den Fersen, doch einholen können würde sie sie wohl nicht.

„Komm schon!", schrie Claire. Sie war aufgestanden und sprang nun wie eine Verrückte auf ihrem Platz herum.

„Und es sieht ganz so aus, als hätte die Sucherin der Ravenclaws den Schnatz gesichtet! Oh, oh, es sieht übel aus für Gryffindor."

„KOMM SCHON!", brüllte Claire über die Menge hinweg.

Lyn erhob sich ebenfalls mit klopfendem Herzen. Helen und Charlotte näherten sich jetzt in rasender Geschwindigkeit dem Erdboden.

„Da!", rief Emma plötzlich aufgeregt. Lyn folgte ihrem Blick – und sah gerade noch, wie Dylan Wood und Jimmy Kirke beide gleichzeitig die Klatscher in Helens Richtung schlugen.

„Das schaffen die doch nie!", rief Lyn, „bei dem Tempo erwischen sie eher noch Charlotte!"

Doch sie hatte Unrecht. Einer der beiden Klatscher erreichte sein Ziel und traf Helen an der Schulter. Sie wurde beinahe aus der Bahn geschleudert, konnte sich aber zum Glück gerade noch so an ihren Besen klammern. Doch Dylan und Jimmy hatten ihr Ziel erreicht – sie hatte den Schnatz aus den Augen verloren und dieser war natürlich sofort wieder verschwunden.

„Wow!", entwich es Lyn beeindruckt, „das war ... Wahnsinn!"

Claire ließ sich neben ihr auf ihren Sitz plumpsen.

„Oh Mann, das ist ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen!", stöhnte sie, „nicht auszudenken, wenn diese Helen den Schnatz gefangen hätte!"

Harry ließ sich in seinen Sitz zurückfallen. Helen Lynch war eine ausgezeichnete Fliegerin – ohne diesen Klatscher hätte sie den Schnatz sicherlich gefangen. Gryffindor brauchte dringend einen besseren Sucher, dachte Harry bei sich. Diese Charlotte war ja ganz passabel, aber auf Dauer einfach nicht gut genug.

„Du liebe Zeit!", seufzte Professor McGonagall neben ihm, „meine armen Nerven! Ein Glück, dass zumindest die Treiber unseres Teams exzellent sind."

Harry nickte zustimmend.

Das Spiel zog sich in die Länge. Nach einer Stunde stand es neunzig zu siebzig für Gryffindor und der Schnatz war nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

„Mensch, das dauert ja Ewigkeiten!", meinte Lyn.

„Ach, das ist doch gar nichts!", erwiderte Emma vergnügt, „ich war einmal ein Spiel von meinem Dad gucken, da haben sie zwölf Stunden gespielt. Und das längste Quidditchspiel der Welt hat über drei Monate gedauert."

Lyn sagte nichts mehr. Sie war nur froh, dass sie vorher noch einmal auf der Toilette gewesen war.

Nach einer Weile fing es wieder an zu regnen. Zunächst waren es nur wenige Tropfen, doch bald hatte sich der fiese Regen vom Morgen wieder eingestellt.

„Na toll!", murrte Lyn und vergrub sich tiefer in ihren Umhang, „wir werden uns alle so was von erkälten..."

Doch Claire schien sie gar nicht zu hören, ebenso wenig Emma. Die beiden starrten trotz der Wassermassen, die der Wind von Norden her scharf gegen die Spieler peitschte, wie gebannt auf das Spielfeld. Lyn seufzte genervt auf und wollte gerade zu einer weiteren Unmutsbekundung ansetzten, als sie sah, was ihren beiden Freundinnen die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

Charlotte Clark, die Sucherin der Gryffindors, war erneut in einen steilen Sinkflug gegangen. Ihr Besen schlingerte im starken Wind bedenklich hin und her und Helen war ihr dicht auf den Fersen. Lyn stand auf.

„Mach schon!", flüsterte Claire und wirkte fast, als bete sie.

„Offenbar hat sich der Schnatz zum zweiten Mal in diesem Spiel gezeigt!", erscholl die Stimme des Kommentators, „diesmal liegt Gryffindor vorne, aber ob Clark den Vorsprung auch halten kann? Ihr Besen macht den Eindruck, als sei er nicht allzu Wetterfest, und da sich die Bedingungen wieder verschlechtert haben in dieser Hinsicht, wird Ravenclaw womöglich doch noch aufholen."

Gebannt starrte Lyn durch die Regenschnüre. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, doch sie konnte beim besten Willen keinen Schnatz erkennen. Charlotte und Helen legten sich jetzt beinahe zeitgleich in eine scharfe linkskurve.

„Und Helen Lynch holt auf! Tja, es sieht ganz so aus, als würde sich daraus noch ein spannendes Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen entwickeln!"

Claire stand mittlerweile mit gekreuzten Fingern auf ihrem Sitz und schien die beiden Sucherinnen hypnotisieren zu wollen.

Helen und Charlotte waren jetzt gleichauf, doch Helen war eindeutig die bessere Fliegerin. Es sah ganz danach aus, als würde dieser Schnatzfang an die Ravenclaws gehen.

Harry verfolgte die beiden Mädchen dort unten am Spielfeld mit den Augen. Es war schwer, durch die dichten Regenfäden etwas zu sehen, die der Wind durch die Luft wirbelte, doch dass Helen nun eindeutig die bessere Position innehatte, war ihm klar. Neben ihm murmelte McGonagall vor sich hin:

„Ich habe es ja kommen sehen... Was für eine Blamage, was für eine Blamage! Elf Jahre ohne Quidditchpokal, das ist noch nie vorgekommen, nie während meiner ganzen Zeit in Hogwarts!"

Harry versuchte, nicht hinzuhören. Auch ihn wurmte es ungemein zu sehen, wie Charlotte Clark langsam aber sicher hinter Helen zurückfiel. Er seufzte.

Doch dann – es geschah viel zu schnell, um es deutlich erkennen zu können – Helen riss es fast vom Besen - Charlotte flog einen Schlenker um sie – sie streckte die Hand aus – und der Schnatz flatterte zwischen ihren Fingern.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis alle begriffen, was dort gerade geschehen war. Dann brach ein Jubel auf Seiten der Gryffindors aus, der selbst den tosenden Wind übertönte. Ein Meer aus scharlachroten und goldenen Gestalten wogte auf der Tribüne auf und ab, als alle Gryffindors aufsprangen und auf ihre Sitze stiegen.

Charlotte Clark landete, den Schnatz in der Hand, ein wenig benommen auf dem Spielfeld. Sie schien noch nicht ganz realisiert zu haben, was soeben geschehen war.

„Wie ist das möglich?", rief Lyn fassungslos. Was hatte Helen Lynch dazu veranlasst, die Kontrolle über ihren Besen zu verlieren?

„Keine Ahnung!", schrie eine strahlende und wie verrückt umhertanzende Claire ihr über den Tumult hinweg zu, „ist doch egal! Wir haben gewonnen! Gewonnen!" Überschwänglich fiel sie Lyn um den Hals und warf sie damit fast zu Boden.

Alles drängte nun von den Tribünen herunter. Auch Harry verließ seinen Platz, neben sich eine freudestrahlende Professor McGonagall. Die alte Lehrerin war ihm Freudentaumel dem vor ihr sitzenden Professor Flittwick um den Hals gefallen. Ein wenig verlegen schien der kleine Professor deswegen schon zu sein, besonders weil er nun den dunkelroten Abdruck eines Kussmundes schräg auf der linken Wange hatte.

Harry sah hinunter auf das Spielfeld, wo inzwischen auch die restlichen Spieler gelandet waren. Helen Lynch massierte sich mit leicht verzogener Miene den rechten Oberarm. Sie schien ziemlich bedrückt zu sein über ihre Niederlage.

Dylan Wood, der eine Treiber der Gryffindors trat zu ihr heran. Er schien nervös zu sein und sagte irgendetwas zu ihr. Helen lächelte und winkte ab. Sie erwiderte etwas, woraufhin Dylan leicht errötete und verlegen zu Boden sah.

Madam Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester, eilte auf das Spielfeld, das einer einzigen Schlammlache glich. Sie machte sich sogleich daran, Helens Arm unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Emma, Claire und Lyn kämpften sich durch die Masse aus Schülern. Sie quetschten sich durch einen Wald aus triefnassen, schwarzen Umhängen. Der Regen hatte sich gelegt, fast so, als hätte er auf das Ende des Spiels gewartet.

Als sie endlich außerhalb des Gewühls waren, blieben sie erst einmal stehen.

„Wow!", meinte Lyn, „das war ja echt superspannend!"

„Haben wir doch gesagt!", erwiderte Emma. Ihre Wangen glühten. „Kommt, wir gehen in den Gryffindor-Turm, da ist jetzt feiern angesagt!"

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss verbreitete sich dann die Neuigkeit unter den Schülern, was Helen so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Dylan Wood hatte gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Klatscher in ihre Richtung geschlagen, der sie mit voller Wucht am Oberarm getroffen hatte.

„Wahnsinn!", Claire überschlug sich fast vor Begeisterung, „wie der bei diesem Wetter einen Klatscher so treffen kann, dass er auch wirklich das Ziel erreicht!"

Sie machte einen Luftsprung. „Mensch, wir haben GEWONNEN!", quietschte sie.

„Ach, auch schon gemerkt?", meinte Gabriel, der plötzlich neben ihnen aufgetaucht war, bis über beide Ohren grinsend, klitschnass von Kopf bis Fuß und mit einem ähnlich verrückten Outfit ausgestattet wie Claire. Sie knuffte ihn freundschaftlich in die Seite.

„Ja, allerdings", gab sie kess zurück, „ich wollte nur, dass du es auch endlich mitbekommst." Gabriel grinste.

Als sie die Treppen erreichten, die ins Schloss hoch führten, entdeckte Lyn Howard. Sie hielt inne.

„Was ist?", fragte Emma, als Lyn so plötzlich stehen blieb. Sie folgte ihrem Blick und ein wissendes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du kommst dann nach, ja?", meinte sie. Und ehe Lyn noch zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, hatte Emma Claire und Gabriel die Treppen nach oben geschoben.

Kurz entschlossen ging Lyn hinüber zu Howard. Er wirkte wie alle Ravenclaws nicht besonders fröhlich.

„Hey!", meinte sie und grinste ihn an, „na, wer braucht jetzt ne Schulter zum Ausheulen?"

Auf Howards Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen – etwas gequält zwar, doch er grinste.

„Gratuliere", sagte er und reichte Lyn übertrieben höflich die Hand, „Miss Evy."

„Besten Dank, Mister Howie!", flötete Lyn und deutete einen Knicks an. Howard grinste wieder.

„Mann, war das ein Mistwetter!", meinte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das nasse Haar, „ich hab echt gedacht, gleich schwimmt das Quidditch-Stadion weg, oder es fliegt davon."

„Und dass die Spieler sich überhaupt noch auf ihren Besen halten konnten!", erwiderte Lyn, während sie gemeinsam die Treppen zum Portal hochstiegen. Um sie her wuselten nasse Umhänge, euphorisch singende Gryffindors und geknickt wirkende Ravenclaws.

„Trotzdem", sagte Howard, „ich würde so gerne auch Quidditch spielen!"

„Na, dann tu's doch!", meinte Lyn. Howard schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Ich auf einem Besen! Ich bin ja immer schon froh, wenn ich nicht von dem Teil runterrutsche!", meinte er sarkastisch. Lyn lachte.

„Na, dann wird es ja höchste Zeit, dass sich das ändert!", meinte sie, „also, falls du jemanden brauchst, der dir das noch mal in allen Einzelheiten erklärt – du weißt ja, wo du mich findest."

„Echt? Du kannst fliegen?", fragte Howard und blieb stehen. Lyn nickte.

„Nichts leichter als das!", erwiderte sie. Howard schwieg einen Moment. Dann lachte er los.

„Das ist doch verrückt, oder?", meinte er, „einer von uns kann andere Sachen fliegen lassen, schafft es aber bei sich selbst nicht, und der andere kriegt nicht mal ne Feder dazu zu schweben, fliegt aber selbst!"

Lyn musste mitlachen.

Mittlerweile waren fast alle Schüler ins Schloss zurückgekehrt und die Eingangshalle, in der sie sich befanden, leerte sich allmählich.

„Na ja, ich glaube, ich muss dann mal in den Gryffindor-Turm", meinte Lyn, „du verstehst, trockene Klamotten anziehen. Und außerdem haben wir ja jetzt ordentlich was zu feiern."

„Dann feiert mal schön", meinte Howard, „wart's nur ab: Revanche gibt's spätestens nächstes Jahr!"

„Das wird sich zeigen!", erwiderte Lyn grinsend, „also dann, mach's gut, Howie!"

„Du auch, Evy!", rief Howard grinsend und verließ die Eingangshalle. Noch immer grinsend machte Lyn sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm.

Als sie durch das Portraitloch trat schlug ihr lauter Jubel entgegen. Das Gryffindor-Team trug noch immer die scharlachroten Umhänge und so waren die sieben Spieler unter all den schwarzen Gestalten gut zu erkennen.

„Lyn!", brüllte Claire zu ihr herüber. Sie, Emma und Gabriel saßen auf einem der Sofas am Kamin.

„Ich komme gleich!", schrie Lyn zurück und deutete erklärend auf ihre nassen Sachen und die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen. Dann wühlte sie sich durch die Menge der anderen Gryffindors und stieg nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal.

Rasch zog sie ihre nassen Klamotten aus und schlüpfte in frische Sachen. Dann huschte sie wieder nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Mensch, da bist du ja endlich!", meinte Claire, als Lyn sich zu ihnen auf das Sofa plumpsen ließ. Anouk saß auf ihrem Schoß und ließ sich von ihr kraulen.

„Ich kann mich ja schlecht mit meinen nassen Sachen hierhin setzen!", meinte Lyn entschuldigend.

„Wieso?", fragte Gabriel und grinste, „unser Quidditch-Team macht das doch auch!"

Er hatte Recht. Lorrain und die anderen schien es offenbar nicht zu stören, dass ihre Umhänge ihnen wie eine zweite Haut am Körper klebten und sich kleine Pfützen zu ihren Füßen bildeten.

Charlotte Clark, die Viertklässlerin, die Gryffindors Sucherin war, wurde immer wieder beglückwünscht, doch sie wehrte verlegen ab.

„Ich hätte den Schnatz niemals gefangen", erklärte sie, und es war ersichtlich, dass sie das wurmte, „wenn Dylan nicht diesen Klatscher geschlagen hätte."

Sie hatte wohl recht. Dylan war der Star des Abends. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass der erste Klatscher, der Helen bei ihrem ersten Versuch, den Schnatz zu fangen, getroffen hatte, ebenfalls von ihm geschlagen worden war, und so war er nun von begeisterten Gryffindors umringt, die ihn zu seinen Glanzleistungen beglückwünschten. Ihm schien das alles zwar ein bisschen peinlich zu sein, doch er strahlte geschmeichelt und ein zufriedenes Grinsen schien auf seinem Gesicht festgewachsen zu sein.

Dominic Barnes und Nathaniel Holmes saßen etwas verloren in einer Ecke und sahen dem übermütigen Treiben etwas skeptisch zu. Sie gehörten eindeutig zu den Außenseitern und Lyn kannte sie so gut wie nicht. Gabriel allerdings schien noch immer seine Rolle als Beschützer der Neuen und Unsicheren wahrzunehmen, denn mit den Worten „Ich geh mal zu unseren zwei Sorgenkindern!" huschte er davon.

Später am Abend, als sich der ganze Trubel allmählich legte und ein Großteil der Schüler durch den Konsum mehrerer Flaschen Butterbier leicht benebelt auf den Sofas saß, zogen sich viele der Gryffindors, noch immer leise vor sich hin summend in die Schlafsäle zurück. Lorrain und Thomas saßen in einer der Ecken und schienen äußerst beschäftigt miteinander zu sein und Claire war mit dem Kopf an Gabriels Schulter kurz eingeschlafen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns auch so langsam mal in die Betten begeben", meinte Emma und stand auf. Das Feuer im Kamin war fast heruntergebrannt und vor den Fenstern herrschte Dunkelheit. Auch Lyn stand auf.

„Hm? Was?", murmelte Claire und richtete sich mit zerzaustem Haar und verschlafenem Blick auf.

„Ich sagte, wir sollten schlafen gehen, Claire", wiederholte Emma grinsend. Claire fuhr sich durch das Gesicht und stellte die leere Flasche mit dem Butterbier auf den Boden. Emma sah sie missbilligend an. „Wo du das Zeug schon wieder her hast – du übertreibst es echt manchmal, Claire!"

„Was denn?", protestierte Claire und stand mit einigen Schwierigkeiten auf, wobei Gabriel sie gerade noch auffangen und auf ihre eigenen Beine stellen konnte, „ups - 'tschuldige, Gabriel."

„Siehst du!", meinte Emma empört, „wie viele Flaschen von dem Kram hast du getrunken?"

„Weiß nich", nuschelte Claire und gähnte ausgiebig, „Lorrain hat doch allen einen ausgegeben, zur Feier des Tages."

Emma seufzte und warf einen missbilligenden Blick in Lorrains Richtung, die noch immer ausgiebig mit Thomas am knutschen war.

„Und so was ist Vertrauensschüler", murmelte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Komm, stütz dich an mir ab", meinte Lyn zu Claire und legte sich deren einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Na dann, gute Nacht die Damen", meinte Gabriel grinsend und verschwand in Richtung Jungenschlafsäle. Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es Lyn und Emma, Claire die Treppe hinauf zu bugsieren, ihr den noch immer bunt ausstaffierten Umhang auszuziehen, sie in ihre Nachthemd zu stopfen und ins Bett zu verfrachten.

Als sie wenige Minuten später an den dunkelroten Baldachin ihres Himmelbettes starrte, lächelte Lyn zufrieden. Quidditch war toll. Und es war ein schöner Tag gewesen, trotz des schlechten Wetter. Sie kuschelte sich in ihre weichen Kissen und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.


	13. Ein verhängnisvoller Tag

Ein verhängnisvoller Tag 

**Bellatrix Lestrange in Großbritannien gesichtet**

Die Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten sprang Harry geradezu ins Auge. Auf halbem Weg zu seinem Mund hielt seine Hand an und der Becher mit dem Kürbissaft verweilte in der Luft. Sofort schoss eine Vielzahl von Gedanken durch seinen Kopf. Langsam setzte er den Krug zurück auf den Tisch.

„Verzeihung", sagte er zu Professor Slughorn, neben dessen Platz der Tagesprophet lag, „darf ich mir kurz Ihre Zeitung ausleihen, Professor Slughorn?"

„Aber natürlich!", strahlte Slughorn. Harry bedankte sich und schnappte sich den Tagespropheten.

Bellatrix Lestrange in Großbritannien gesichtet

Nach Informationen des Tagespropheten wurde Bellatrix Lestrange, die gesuchte Schwarzmagierin und ehemalige Anhängerin Lord Voldemorts, gestern in einem Dorf in der Nähe der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gesichtet. Ausführlicher Bericht auf Seite 5.

Mit zitternden Fingern blätterte Harry auf Seite 5 des Tagespropheten. Ein großes Schwarzweißphoto von Bellatrix Lestrange prangte dort unter der dicken schwarzen Überschrift:

**Sie ist wieder im Land**

Hastig begann Harry zu lesen; den Kürbissaft hatte er längst vergessen:

Bellatrix Lestrange, die gefürchtete und gesuchte Schwarzmagierin und einst engste Vertraute des berüchtigten Lord Voldemort, ist anscheinend wieder in Großbritannien. Das Ministerium hatte noch im Sommer diesen Jahres erklärt, Lestrange hielte sich momentan in Ungarn auf, wo man ihr dicht auf der Spur sei. Nun scheint es, dass es sie zurück nach Großbritannien gezogen hat.

Eine ältere Hexe will die ehemalige Todesserin in einem Dorf in der Nähe der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gesehen haben.

„Ich habe ja solch einen Schrecken bekommen", erzählt Amanda Jones (82), „ich meine, es hingen ja bis vor einigen Jahren noch überall die Plakate mit ihrem Photo drauf, und ich hab mir natürlich so eins mit nach Hause genommen damals, wissen Sie. Und dann läuft mir diese Frau praktisch über den Weg, stellen Sie sich das vor! Ich hab sie sofort erkannt, mir ihren dunklen Augen, wie sie so verrückt in der Gegend umhergestarrt hat. Huh, hat's mich geschaudert!"

Bellatrix Lestrange wird in Großbritannien wegen unterschiedlicher Delikte gesucht...

Harry hörte auf, zu lesen. Er starrte auf das Photo, auf dem ihn Bellatrix Lestrange aus tief eingesunkenen Augen und unter schweren Augenlidern hervor finster anstarrte. In einem Dorf in der Nähe der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei... Das war seine Chance. Bellatrix Lestrange war irgendwo da draußen, ganz in der Nähe, er musste sie nur finden!

Er erhob sich. Den Tagespropheten in der Hand eilte er aus der Großen Halle, ohne auch nur einen Bissen gefrühstückt zu haben. Hastig eilte er die Treppe hinauf und in sein Arbeitszimmer. Sirius schreckte in seinem Rahmen auf.

„Nanu", sagte er überrascht, „so schnell vom Frühstück zurück? Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

„Allerdings", erwiderte Harry mit glühenden Wangen. Er schlug Seite 5 des Tagespropheten auf und hielt Sirius die Zeitung entgegen. „Das ist passiert!"

Sirius starrte auf das Photo. Dann starrte er Harry an.

„Ich weiß, was du vorhast, Harry", sagte er und runzelte die Stirn, „und du solltest es lassen!"

„Begreifst du denn nicht?", fragte Harry aufgebracht, „sie ist hier, ganz in der Nähe! So eine Gelegenheit wird sich nie wieder bieten!"

Sirius schüttelte mit einem bekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf.

„Du hast jetzt erst einmal Unterricht", sagte er sachlich, „konzentrier dich darauf, nicht auf Bella."

Harry starrte das Portrait seines Paten an.

„Aber...", begann er, „sie hat dich umgebracht!"

„Danke, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam machst, ich hätte es schon beinahe vergessen", grinste Sirius, doch er wurde schlagartig wieder ernst, „aber der Unterricht geht trotzdem vor, Harry. Du kannst nicht deine persönlichen Rachegedanken auf dem Rücken der Schüler austragen."

Harry seufzte.

„Wenn du es sagst", meinte er und begann, seine Unterrichtsmaterialien zusammenzusuchen.

„Ich habe Ihre Hausaufgaben korrigiert", verkündete Harry wenige Zeit später den Erstklässlern aus Gryffindor und Slytherin, „ich muss sagen, im Allgemeinen war ich zufrieden mit ihren Ausführungen bezüglich des Schildzaubers, auch wenn hier und da einige Mängel zu erkennen waren. Nun, ich werde Ihnen die Aufsätze nun zurückgeben."

Er kramte die Pergamentrollen hervor und leises Getuschel machte sich im Klassenraum breit.

„Pass auf!", flüsterte Claire Gabriel zu. Sie zückte ein kleines Spuckrohr und knüllte einen kleinen Zettel zu einer Kugel. Rasch schob sie das Kügelchen vorne in das Spuckrohr. „Brianna Borgin!", murmelte sie und tippte mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes leicht auf das Spuckrohr. Dann setzte sie es an den Mund und blies feste hinein. Die Kugel zischte vorne aus dem Rohr heraus, beschrieb einen scharfen Bogen in der Luft und knallte dann Brianna mitten auf die Stirn. Gabriel prustete los, während Brianna erschrocken aufkreischte.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe!", sagte Harry mahnend und sah auf, „Miss Borgin, würden Sie sich bitte zusammennehmen!"

„Das ist unfair!", protestierte Brianna lautstark, „die blöde Weasley-Kuh hat mich beschossen!"

„Das gibt einen Punkt Abzug für Slytherin!", erwiderte Harry scharf, „und ich würde Sie bitten, Ihre Mitschüler künftig nicht zu beleidigen."

Brianna funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Das ist ja genial das Teil!", flüsterte Gabriel Claire zu, „und du triffst automatisch die Person, deren Namen du aussprichst?"

Claire nickte grinsend.

„Hab ich von Fred und George", flüsterte sie, „es ist noch in der Entwicklung. Sie versuchen, es so umzuarbeiten, dass es auch ohne das Zauberstab-Antippen funktioniert. Aber ich soll es trotzdem schon mal testen."

„Was gibt es denn da zu tuscheln, Miss Weasley?", fragte Harry scharf. Claire blickte ihn unschuldig an.

„Wir haben nur die Inhalte unserer Aufsätze verglichen und überlegt, wer wohl besser abgeschnitten hat", erwiderte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Harry blickte sie zweifelnd an, sagte aber nichts weiter. Stattdessen trat er nun mit den Pergamentrollen in der Hand hinter dem Pult hervor und begann, die Hausaufgaben auszuteilen.

„Wie ich schon sagte", verkündete er laut, „alles in allem war ich sehr zufrieden mit ihren Aufsätzen. Am besten gefallen hat mir die Ausarbeitung von Miss Emma Weasley." Emma errötete leicht, als Harry ihr die Pergamentrolle aushändigte. „Wirklich sehr anschaulich und ausführlich, Ihr Aufsatz. Nehmen sie dafür fünf Punkte für Gryffindor." Emma strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Und auch ihre Hausaufgabe, Miss Dursley, war außerordentlich gut", fuhr Harry fort und gab Lyn die Pergamentrolle, „auch bei Ihnen, fünf Punkte für Gryffindor." Lyn und Emma sahen sich an und grinsten.

Harry fuhr fort, die Hausaufgaben zurückzugeben und jedem Schüler ein paar Worte dazu zu sagen.

„Miss Weasley", wandte er sich an Claire, „ein wenig mehr Fleiß wäre angemessen. Sie haben durchaus die Grundgedanken erfasst, aber Ihr Aufsatz war alles in allem doch eindeutig ein wenig knapp." Claire grinste. Sie nahm ihre Pergamentrolle entgegen und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, einen Blick darauf zu werfen. „Ich fürchte, Sie haben bei Ihrem Aufsatz einige gravierende Fehler gemacht, Miss Borgin", meinte Harry zu Brianna und überflog mit gerunzelter Stirn noch einmal den Text des Mädchens, „teilweise ist die Beschreibung nicht nur lückenhaft, sondern weist auch Elemente auf, die schlichtweg falsch sind. Sie sollten das entsprechende Kapitel im Buch noch einmal durcharbeiten." Brianna nahm ihre Pergamentrolle mit säuerlichem Blick entgegen. Claire grinste schadenfroh.

Als jeder Schüler seine Hausaufgaben zurückerhalten hatte, machte Harry mit dem normalen Unterricht weiter. Allerdings ertappte er sich immer wieder dabei, wie er mit den Gedanken abschweifte und es ihm schwer fiel, sich auf den Unterrichtsstoff zu konzentrieren. Bellatrix Lestrange befand sich in diesem Moment irgendwo da draußen, ganz in seiner Nähe, ja, vielleicht sogar in seiner Reichweite. Und er saß hier drinnen und versuchte, den Schülern die Grundbegriffe der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beizubringen. Das war grotesk, fand er.

Auch den Schülern fiel auf, dass Professor Potter heute nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein schien.

„Was wohl mit ihm los ist?", meinte Lyn nach der Stunde zu Emma und Claire.

„Vielleicht hat er sich ne Erkältung eingefangen", mutmaßte Claire, „also, wenn mein Dad erkältet ist, denkst du auch, er ist irgendwie nicht so ganz anwesend."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es daran liegt", erwiderte Emma.

„Ach, und woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Claire ironisch. Emma setzte eine wissende Miene auf.

„Habt ihr heute Morgen nicht auf die Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten geschaut?", fragte sie und blickte Lyn und Claire an. Claire kicherte.

„Ich les doch keine Zeitung", meinte sie grinsend, „ich bin morgens mit Frühstücken beschäftigt."

„Ja, das ist auch immer nur schwer zu übersehen!", meinte Emma missbilligend.

„Da stand irgendwas von einer Beatrice oder so", erinnerte Lyn sich.

„Bellatrix Lestrange", erklärte Emma fachmännisch, „sie wurde hier in der Nähe gesehen."

„Oh nein, du glaubst doch nicht etwa-", setzte Claire an, doch Emma unterbrach sie:

„Genau das glaube ich. Er wird wahrscheinlich die ganze Stunde lang darüber gebrütet haben."

„Ähm – könnte mich mal bitte jemand aufklären?", fragte Lyn, „wer ist diese Bellatrix Lestrange? Und was hat Harry mit ihr zu tun?"

„Sie war ne Todesserin", sagte Claire, während sie sich auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke machten, „ne ziemlich berüchtigte, war wohl so was wie die Lieblings-Todesserin vom ollen Voldi, wenn er so was hatte. Tja, und sie hat dummerweise Harrys Paten damals umgebracht."

„Harry war dabei", fuhr Emma mit einem bekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck fort, „Mum und Dad haben mir davon erzählt. Er war da gerade fünfzehn und – na ja, das hat ihn halt ziemlich fertig gemacht, damals."

„Logisch, dass er Sirius, also, seinen Paten, rächen will", meinte Claire, „na ja, er steigert sich da glaube ich n bisschen rein. Er hat diese Frau mehrere Jahre verfolgt, kein Wunder, dass er jetzt total geistig abwesend ist, wenn sie hier in der Nähe rumrennt."

Harry seufzte ergeben, als es zum Ende der letzten Stunde läutete. Noch nie war ihm ein Schultag in Hogwarts so lange vorgekommen. Schnell packte er seine Sachen zusammen und scheuchte die Viertklässler aus dem Klassenraum.

Er hastete in sein Büro und überraschte Sirius gerade beim gemütlichen Plausch mit Phineas Nigellus.

„Wo um alles in der Welt willst du denn so hastig hin?", fragte Sirius, als er Harrys Eile bemerkte.

„Zu Ginny", meinte Harry nur und schon war er aus dem Zimmer gerauscht. Sirius sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach.

Der Weg nach Hogsmeade war ihm noch nie so lang vorgekommen, und als er endlich bei Ginny vor der Haustür stand und sie ihm öffnete, bestürmte er sie sofort mit einem Schwall Worte.

„Hast du heute morgen die Zeitung gelesen? Sie ist wieder hier, in Großbritannien, und ganz hier in der Nähe. Ich muss sie finden, ich muss einfach!"

„Jetzt beruhig dich mal und komm erst mal rein, Harry", meinte Ginny kopfschüttelnd und bugsierte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Harry weigerte sich jedoch, auf einem der gemütlichen Sessel Platz zu nehmen, sondern streckte Ginny die Zeitung mit Bellatrix' Foto entgegen.

„Hier", sagte er aufgeregt, „seit Jahren versuche ich sie in die Finger zu bekommen, und jetzt läuft sie mir praktisch in die Arme! Ist das nicht irgendwie Ironie?"

Ginny nahm den Tagespropheten entgegen und begann stirnrunzelnd zu lesen. Harry blickte sie ungeduldig an.

„Amanda Jones, 82?", las Ginny vor und blickte Harry vielsagend an.

„Was ist denn daran so merkwürdig?", fragte dieser aufgebracht.

„Harry", meinte Ginny vorsichtig und legte die Zeitung zur Seite, „meinst du nicht, du steigerst dich da wieder in etwas hinein?"

„Wieso in etwas hineinsteigern?", fragte Harry gereizt. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Ginny ihn verstehen, seine Aufregung teilen würde.

„Woher willst du denn wissen, dass Bellatrix wirklich hier in der Gegend ist?", erwiderte Ginny, „es gibt eine einzige Augenzeugin, die behauptet, sie hätte sie gesehen."

„Warum sollte sie lügen?", antwortete Harry hitzig, „und warum soll das Wort eines Einzelnen nichts gelten? Mir hat damals auch niemand geglaubt, dass Voldemort zurück war!"

„Harry, jetzt fang bitte nicht mit den alten Geschichten an", bat Ginny und seufzte genervt, „alles, was ich sagen will, ist, dass diese Amanda Jones sich vielleicht geirrt haben könnte. Ich meine, sie ist 82, ist es da nicht möglich, dass sie irgendjemand anderen für Bellatrix gehalten hat?"

„Und was, wenn sie Recht hat?", unterbrach Harry sie und stand auf. Er begann, unruhig im Zimmer umherzugehen. „Was, wenn Bellatrix Lestrange tatsächlich wieder hier ist? Willst du sie frei herumlaufen lassen? Diese Frau ist zu allem fähig, sie ist eine Bedrohung für die gesamte Bevölkerung, und wenn sie sich in der Nähe von Hogwarts aufhält, insbesondere für die Schüler!"

„Dir geht es doch gar nicht um die Bevölkerung", meinte Ginny und stand ebenfalls auf, „eine Bedrohung war sie doch auch für die Menschen in Ungarn. Es ist doch die Sache mit Sirius, die dir nachhängt!"

„Und selbst wenn!", meinte Harry wütend, „jemand muss sie dingfest machen!"

„Ja, jemand. Aber nicht du, Harry", antwortete Ginny eindringlich, „du weißt selbst am besten, dass das Ministerium jede Menge ausgezeichneter Auroren beschäftigt. Wenn auch nur der geringste Grund zu der Annahme besteht, dass Bellatrix tatsächlich hier in der Nähe ist, dann wird man sich schon darum kümmern. Aber halte du dich da ausnahmsweise mal raus, Harry!"

Es herrschte Schweigen. Harry starrte Ginny fassungslos an. Er begriff einfach nicht, warum sie nicht verstand, dass er es war, der Bellatrix zuerst in die Finger bekommen musste!

„Du verstehst überhaupt nicht, worum es eigentlich geht!", rief er wütend, „diese Frau hat – hat Sirius - "

„... ermordet, ich weiß!", unterbrach Ginny ihn ungeduldig, „Harry, um Himmels Willen, dass ist vierzehn Jahre her! Du kannst dich unmöglich jetzt noch so in diese Sache hineinsteigern!"

„Ich steigere mich in nichts hinein!", rief Harry hitzig, „du begreifst einfach nicht, dass – dass sie mir gehört! Sie muss für das, was sie getan hat, zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden!"

„Aber es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, das zu tun!", widersprach Ginny scharf, „wohin würde das denn führen, wenn jeder Selbstjustiz verüben würde? Du verrennst dich in deinen Hass auf diese Frau, und verlierst dabei völlig den Blick für jegliche Maßstäbe und die Realität!"

„Du begreifst es nicht!", brauste Harry auf und blickte Ginny zornig an, „du weißt nicht, wie das ist, wenn jemand dir einen geliebten Menschen mit Gewalt nimmt! Deinen Paten hat niemand ermordet, du kannst einfach nicht verstehen, wie man sich in so einer Situation fühlt!"

„Jetzt mach aber mal nen Punkt!", rief Ginny wütend, „es ist ja absolut nachvollziehbar, dass das für dich schlimm war und auch sicher noch ist, aber du führst dich im Moment einfach nur lächerlich auf!"

„Lächerlich, aha!", rief Harry zornig.

„Ja, lächerlich!", erwiderte Ginny ebenso zornig, „du lässt alles andere außer acht, nimmst keine Rücksicht auf deine Mitmenschen, nein, Hauptsache du kannst deinen Willen durchsetzen und den großen Racheengel spielen! Immer denkst du nur an dich, du musst irgendetwas tun, du musst dich beweisen, du, du, du! Dass du dich in deinem blinden Hass eventuell verzettelst und dich in unnötige Gefahr begibst, kommt dir wohl nicht in den Sinn, dass sich andere Menschen vielleicht Sorgen um dich machen, das braucht dich ja nicht zu kümmern! Manchmal habe ich echt das Gefühl, ich bin dir total egal!"

„Jetzt werd nicht albern!", blaffte Harry zurück.

„Ach, ich werde albern?", schrie Ginny ihn aufgebracht an, „du solltest vielleicht mal lernen, Prioritäten in deinem Leben zu setzten; entweder dein verfluchter, alberner Stolz, oder deine Freunde und Familie!"

Einige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen. Harry und Ginny standen sich gegenüber, die Gesichter erhitzt und die Augen blitzend vor Wut.

„Tut mir leid, aber mein verfluchter, alberner Stolz ist nun mal ein Teil von mir", sagte Harry schließlich kühl, „wenn dir das nicht passt, ist das dein Problem. Aber Bellatrix Lestrange gehört mir."

„Wenn das so ist", antwortete Ginny mit leicht zitternder Stimme, „dann ist es vielleicht besser, wenn wir das mit uns beiden lassen."

Ihre Worte hingen im Raum wie schwere, unheilvolle Gewitterwolken.

„Ja", antwortete Harry schließlich, und auch seine Stimme zitterte, „ja, vielleicht ist es wirklich besser."

Und mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und verließ das Haus.

Dass sich Harry und Ginny getrennt hatten, sprach sich rasch bei allen Freunden und Bekannten herum, und auch Emma und Claire hörten natürlich davon.

„Ich begreif es einfach nicht!", meinte Claire kopfschüttelnd, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und ihre Verwandlungs-Hausaufgaben machten, „ich meine, die zwei passen doch perfekt zusammen! Wie kann es passieren, dass sie sich nach so langer Zeit trennen!"

„Kümmer dich doch nicht immer um die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute", seufzte Emma, „mach lieber deine Hausaufgaben!"

Ausnahmsweise einmal tat Claire das, was Emma ihr sagte. Die Stimmung der beiden war so gedrückt, dass es Lyn richtig unbehaglich war.

Harry ging es in den folgenden Tagen so schlecht wie lange nicht mehr.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Geist!", meinte Sirius vorwurfsvoll zu ihm, „wenn das so weitergeht mit dir, wirst du noch durchsichtig und fängst an, durch Wände zu schweben."

Harry beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern brütete weiter über seiner Unterrichtsvorbereitung.

„Dann geh doch zu ihr und sprich dich mit ihr aus", forderte Sirius ihn auf, „das ist ja nicht mit anzusehen, wie du dich quälst!"

Doch Harry ging nicht zu Ginny. Er sprach auch nicht mehr von ihr. Und wenn er mit Hagrid abends nach Hogsmeade ging und sie an Ginnys Haus vorbeikamen, tat er so, als sähe er es nicht.

„'S is nich gut Harry", brummte Hagrid, als sie abends wieder einmal im Eberkopf saßen und beide vor einem heißen Grog saßen, „schaust ja aus wie ne Leiche. Un ich glaub, ihr geht's auch schlecht."

Harry schwieg.

„Solltest wirklich mit ihr reden", meinte Hagrid und bedachte Harry mit einem sorgenvollen Blick, „wär besser für euch beide."

Harry seufzte.

„Lass uns doch von etwas anderem reden, Hagrid", meinte er. Hagrid schien etwas sagen zu wollen, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben. Er trank schweigend einen Schluck seines heißen Grog.

Als Harry spät abends in seinem Bett lag starrte er mit feuchten Augen an die Decke. Er wusste, dass sie alle Recht hatte, Sirius und Hagrid und all die anderen. Es ging ihm wirklich beschissen. Und er vermisste sie. Er konnte das vor den anderen leugnen; doch sich selbst musste er es eingestehen. Er vermisste sie sehr. Aber er wusste auch, dass er sich eher die Zunge abbeißen würde, ehe er von sich aus mit Ginny reden würde.


	14. Das Jubiläum

Hermine DANKE! 

ChrissiTine na ja, also ich würde nicht sagen, dass jetzt endgültig Schluss ist (vor allem, weil ich dir ne Hochzeit versprochen hab), aber es stimmt schon, dass Harry erst jetzt mal bemerkt, was ihm wirklich an ihr liegt. Auch die nächsten Kapitel werden sich mehr mit Harry befassen. Die Mädles kommen zwar hin und wieder vor, weil ja am Jubiläum die beiden Geschichten praktisch verschmelzen, aber es wird eindeutig mehr um Harry und auch seine Beziehung zu Lyn gehen.

Alraune Vielen Dank! Also das Chap hat meine Freundin geschrieben, aber ich denke es macht nichts, wenn ich noch mal sag, dass die Sache zwischen Harry und Ginny noch nicht gelaufen ist

Tamira na ja, also die Geschichten werden jetzt ja wie gesagt zusammenlaufen und ich hoffe, es ist dann nicht mehr zu verwirrend. Allerdings können wir ja auch schlecht bei jedem Sichtwechsel ein neues Chap anfangen. Mit DD das kommt noch, wir haben uns was mehr oder weniger Logisches ausgedacht (d. h., ich glaube persönlich nicht daran, dass er noch lebt, aber er ist halt so bedeutend für die Story und da haben wir uns halt was aus den Fingern gesogen). Es wird im übernächsten Kapitel noch erwähnt, aber eher am Rande. Wir werden sehen, wie wir die Sache am besten komplett aufklären 

Star Danke, freut mich, dass wir die Charaktere so gut getroffen haben! Das hört man irgendwie so oft, aber im Grunde ergibt sich alles beim Schreiben von selbst

Yippieh Bei den ersten Kapiteln ging es uns auch hauptsächlich darum, die Parallelitäten zwischen Harry und Lyn einzubauen, bevor wir mit unserer eigenen Story loslegen. Mit dem Unterricht werden wir mal schauen, wir hatten auch eigentlich nicht vor, soviel von Harrys Unterricht einzubringen, aber wenn wir dann mal in Nebensätzen erwähnt haben, was Harry halt so mit den Kindern macht, haben wir halt Sachen genommen, die wir schon kannten. Es ist nämlich schwierig, zu überlegen, was jetzt für die einzelnen Jahrgänge angemessene Themen sind... Zu Thema Howard/Lyn: Also, da warten wir natürlich noch auf alle Fälle mit. Ich meine, es stimmt schon, die kinder sind 11, da kann man nicht viel erwarten. Aber ich glaube, sie sehen ihre Beziehung gar nicht so liebesmäßig an. Ich meine, in dem Alter habe ich auch Dinge gesagt, die ich heute als flirten bezeichnen würde, die mir damals aber nicht so vorkamen. Also sagen wir, sie verstehen sich gut und wenn sie mal älter sind, 14 oder 15 oder so, sehen wir weiter (haha, das haben wir nämlich alles schon festgelegt).

Das Jubiläum 

Die Woche des Jubiläums brach an und brachte den ersten Schnee mit sich. Harry stand an seinem Fenster und starrte trübsinnig hinaus auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts, die langsam unter einer feinen weißen Schneedecke verschwanden. Er lehnte die Stirn an die kühle Fensterscheibe und dachte mit Wehmut daran, wie er und Ginny im letzten Winter eine Schneeballschlacht im Garten ihres Hauses gemacht hatten und sich anschließend, völlig durchnässt und verfroren, auf dem Sofa vor dem Kaminfeuer gewärmt hatten. Sie hatten sich unter einer warmen Wolldecke zusammengekuschelt und beide einen Becher mit dampfendem Glühwein in der Hand gehabt. Harry seufzte. Er ging zurück an seinen Schreibtisch und wollte sich gerade wieder an seine Arbeit setzen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Überrascht blickte er auf.

„Ja?", rief er nach draußen. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein ihm vertrautes Gesicht schaute lächelnd herein.

„Na, wie geht's dir?"

„Susan!", rief Harry erfreut und erhob sich, „komm doch rein!"

Sie trat ein und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die in Harrys kleinem Zimmer platziert waren.

„Was verschlägt dich hierhin? Das Jubiläum?", erkundigte sich Harry rasch, um nicht auf die Frage nach seinem Befinden eingehen zu müssen.

„Eigentlich ist es unsere Bella", meinte Susan und musterte ihn kritisch während sie die dampfende Tasse Kirschtee entgegen nahm, die Harry eifrig zubereitet hatte.

„Ich nehme an, du hast es im Propheten gelesen?", fragte sie und nippte vorsichtig an ihrer Tasse.

„Ja, nun, es ließ sich nicht umgehen", sagte er und lächelte sie gequält an, „ohne diesen Artikel wäre mir so einiges erspart geblieben."

„Entschuldige", sagte Susan und schluckte schwer, „ich wollte wirklich nicht..."

„Ich weiß, schon gut. Das macht die Sache auch nicht besser", sagte Harry und ließ sich erschöpft in den Stuhl gegenüber von ihr sinken. „Es ist nun mal so, da kann man wohl nichts ändern."

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry", seufzte sie und Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Ihm tat es auch leid. Sehr sogar. Aber was geschehen war, war geschehen.

„Schickt dich das Ministerium?", fragte er stattdessen schnell. Susan schien nicht weniger erfreut über den Themenwechsel.

„Jaaah. Ich soll hier alles inkognito im Auge behalten", erklärte sie, „nur zur Sicherheit. Die Dame war immerhin ziemlich alt und man kann nicht wissen, ob sie sich nicht vielleicht geirrt hat. Aber du weißt ja aus eigener Erfahrung: mit Bella ist nicht zu spaßen."

„Ich bin froh, dass das Ministerium nicht so leichtfertig mit solchen Informationen umgeht wie manch anderer. Und ich schwöre dir: wenn sie mir in die Finger kommt, dann –"

Er knackte bedeutungsschwer mit den Knöcheln. Susan lächelte milde, aber er war sich sicher, einen Anflug Mitleid in ihrem Gesicht lesen zu können.

„Harry, ich verspreche dir, dass sich, solange ich hier bin, keiner Sorgen zu machen braucht. Am wenigsten du. Dir geht es in letzter Zeit nicht allzu gut, du solltest dich nicht in etwas reinsteigern", sagte sie beschwichtigend, „wenn du sie wirklich kriegen solltest, falls sie hier rumläuft, ist das natürlich toll, das bezweifelt niemand. Wir alle wissen, dass du einer der besten Auroren deiner Zeit bist, aber du solltest jetzt erst einmal an dich selbst denken. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass ihr euch alle ein paar nette Tagen machen könnt. Das wird dir sicher gut tun. Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass sie wirklich hier ist? Wie viel gilt für dich das Wort einer Zweiundachtzigjährigen?"

Sie stockte auf Harrys verbissene Miene hin.

„Susan, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, was das Wort einer Einzelnen in manchen Lagen bedeuten kann", sagte er scharf.

„Natürlich weiß ich das! Ich will dir nur sagen, dass sie genauso gut noch in Ungarn sein könnte oder sonst wo, in der Antarktis vielleicht. Und ich will dir sagen, dass du dich um nichts zu kümmern brauchst während ich hier bin, und ich bin die ganze Woche hier", setze sie nachdrücklich hinzu.

Harry sah sie zerknirscht an.

„Außerdem bin ich nicht hergekommen, um mich mit dir zu streiten", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist", sagte er schließlich.

„Ich bin auch froh, dich wieder zu sehen. Es ist echt ziemlich lahm in der Aurorenzentrale ohne dich. Ich muss mich praktisch den ganzen Tag mit Frührentnern rumschlagen", erzählte sie lachend. Harry wusste, dass sie drastisch übertrieb, aber er wusste auch, dass das Aurorenbüro seit ihm und Susan nur zwei weitere Zauberer eingestellt hatte und es somit überwiegend alteingesessene Auroren beschäftigte.

„Und du bleibst die ganze Woche?", fragte er.

„Ja, bis Sonntag. Sie hatten ja Skrupel, mich so lange hierhin zu schicken, falls es zum Ernstfall kommen würde, aber ich habe sie dann doch noch überredet", meinte sie grinsend.

„Skrupel?", wiederholte er stirnrunzelnd. Er verstand bei weitem nicht, wieso man Skrupel haben sollte, Susan in Hogwarts einzusetzen. Natürlich war sie noch relativ jung, aber sie war schon mit so einigen Todessern fertig geworden, und die Hälfte davon, das wusste er, war nicht minder gefährlich als Bellatrix Lestrange gewesen.

Susan hingegen lachte verschmitzt und deutete grinsend auf ihren weiten Umhang. Dann fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen. Zwar war es schwerlich zu erkennen, dennoch zeichnete sich eine leichte Wölbung ihres Bauches deutlich ab.

„Du bist...? Ihr bekommt ein Baby?", fragte er verblüfft, wo er doch nur wenige Monate zuvor ausführlich die Diskussion zwischen Parvati und Lavender mitbekommen hatte, die nach der Bereinigung der Gerüchte rund um Susans und Justins Ehe allerdings zu dem Entschluss gekommen waren, bei solch hartnäckigen Gemunkel wäre doch meistens ein Funken Wahrheit dran.

„Es kommt im Frühling", verkündete Susan strahlend.

„Das freut mich für euch", meinte Harry lächelnd, jedoch überkam ihn ein Hauch Bitterkeit, als er daran dachte, dass mit der Trennung von Ginny wohl auch die Trennung von sämtlicher Hoffnung auf Nachwuchs gekommen war.

„Und wie es mich erst freut", lachte Susan.

Harry war glücklich, sie so fröhlich zu sehen, denn er wusste genau, dass ihr Leben nicht gerade angenehm verlaufen war.

Allerdings schmerzte es ihn sehr, denn je glücklicher und zufriedener seine Freunde waren, desto mehr sah er sein eigenes Leben in Scherben liegen. Er machte sich nichts vor – es war einfach unmöglich, so zu tun, als würde alles wieder gut werden. Er wusste es, es war alles zu offensichtlich um es zu verdrängen. Geradezu lächerlich kam er sich vor bei dem Gedanken, er könnte noch einmal vor Glück Lachen können. Es war absolut jämmerlich zu glauben, er würde noch einmal einen Menschen finden, den er so lieben könnte wie er Ginny geliebt hatte. Und wie er sie noch immer liebte.

Aber man musste den Tatsachen ins Auge blicken, es nützte doch nichts, davor wegzulaufen. Es war vorbei mit ihm und Ginny, endgültig, für immer.

„Harry?", sagte Susan zaghaft.

Jetzt saß er hier, nutzlos, während Bellatrix dort draußen rumlief. Er trank Tee und dachte darüber nach, was er für ein kümmerliches Dasein fristete, während vor seiner Tür eine Mörderin auf freiem Fuß war. Dieser Frau musste man ein für alle Mal ein Ende bereiten, bevor sie noch mehr Schaden anrichtete als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatte. Er würde nicht weiter hier ruhen und warten, bis sie gegen seine Fensterscheibe klopfte. Für ihn war es sowieso schon gelaufen, da war nichts mehr dran zu rütteln. Es war zu spät, aber es war früh genug um sie zu kriegen. Er wusste, dass er sie kriegen musste.

„Harry?"; wiederholte Susan.

Harry schreckte auf.

„Tut mir leid, ich war gerade mit meinen Gedanken woanders", entschuldigte er sich.

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich muss jetzt auch gehen. Ich hoffe, wir treffen uns noch mal, bevor ich wieder weg bin und ich hoffe, du zeigst der Zaubererwelt, was ein guter Sucher ist", sagte sie und stand auf. Auch Harry erhob sich.

„Und Harry, denk daran, was ich dir eben gesagt hab und bau keine Scheiße", flüsterte sie, während sie ihn umarmte.

Das war nun wirklich das Letzte, was Harry vorhatte. Er würde die Augen offen halten und er würde tun, was getan werden musste.

„Hagrid, nun stellen Sie sich doch nicht so an!", regte Professor McGonagall sich auf, „es ist doch nur ein Spiel, um Himmels Willen!"

Sie standen in einem der Umkleideräume des Quidditchstadions. Harry hatte sich bereits seinen Quidditch-Umhang übergestreift und saß nun nachdenklich auf einer der Bänke, während Professor McGonagall versuchte, Hagrid zu überzeugen, dass er sich nicht bis auf die Knochen blamieren würde – zumindest nicht mehr als die anderen Lehrer.

Harry dachte an Susans Besuch gestern. Ihr Auftauchen hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, seine Stimmung um eine winzige Nuance zu heben.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte eine leise Stimme neben ihm. Harry sah auf. Dumbledore hatte sich neben ihm niedergelassen; er wirkte in dem schlichten schwarzen Quidditchumhang mit den weißen Aufnähern einfach nur ulkig und kauziger denn je.

„Ja, danke der Nachfrage, Professor", erwiderte Harry und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Hoffentlich sprach Dumbledore ihn nicht auch noch auf die Sache mit Ginny an.

„Ich habe seit einer Ewigkeit kein Quidditch mehr gespielt", erzählte Dumbledore fröhlich, „das letzte Mal war das während meiner eigenen Schulzeit. Und ich muss sagen, es juckt mich richtig in den Fingern; so ein richtig schönes Quidditchspiel wieder einmal hautnah miterleben zu können, das ist wirklich eine bereichernde Erfahrung."

Harry lächelte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir sehr große Chancen haben, zu gewinnen", meinte er und ließ seine Augen mit kritischem Blick über das restliche Lehrerteam schweifen; Hagrid saß noch immer mit verheulten Augen da und schniefte in regelmäßigen Abständen vor sich hin, Professor McGonagall stand mit rot glühenden Wangen vor ihm und hielt ihm eine Standpauke nach der anderen, Professor Flitwick hatte sich in seinem Quidditchumhang verheddert und Slughorn futterte aus lauter Aufregung einen Schokofrosch nach dem anderen.

„Oh, da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung", erwiderte Dumbledore gut gelaunt, „aber was macht das schon? Es geht doch nur um das Spiel an sich!"

Harry nickte. Er fragte sich, was er wohl für ein Gesicht gemacht hätte, wenn er zu seiner Schulzeit gegen das Quidditch-Team seiner Lehrer verloren hätte.

Wenige Minuten später traten sie hinaus auf das verschneite Quidditchfeld. Die Tribünen waren überfüllt mit Schülern; ein solches Ereignis wollte niemand sich entgehen lassen.

Das Schüler-Team kam ihnen über das Feld hinweg entgegen. Es war eine Auswahl aus den Quidditch-Teams der vier Häuser. Helen Lynch war Harrys Gegenspielerin als Sucherin – das war zu erwarten gewesen. Dass sie mit Abstand die beste Sucherin der ganzen Schule war, konnte niemand bestreiten. Die Jäger wurden gestellt von Lorrain Miller, Ilka Krum, die in Hufflepuff war, und Lindsay Chang, deren Können als Jägerin Harry schon bei den Auswahlspielen aufgefallen war. Thomas Smith war der Hüter des Schülerteams und die Treiber waren Dylan Wood und ein Slytherin-Junge, der aussah, als bräuchte er zum Schlagen der Klatscher nur seine bloßen Hände.

Madam Hooch, die extra für dieses Spiel aus ihrem, wie sie sagte, wohlverdienten Ruhestand nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, würde die Schiedsrichterin machen.

Harry atmete tief durch. Er nahm sich vor, zumindest für dieses eine Spiel sowohl Bellatrix als auch Ginny aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

Die Spieler bestiegen nun alle ihre Besen und auf Madam Hoochs Pfiff stiegen sie in die Luft.

Es war, als wären all seine Sorgen auf dem Erdboden zurückgeblieben. Der Wind rauschte Harry durch die Haare, die Zuschauer um ihn her jubelten laut um die Wette und um ihn her flogen die anderen Spieler durch die Luft.

Harry stieg rasch hoch über den ganzen Tumult. Von hier oben wirkte das Spielfeld klein wie ein Modell und das Lärmen der Menge drang nur schwach an sein Ohr. Während er wachsam über das Spielfeld spähte, bemerkte er, dass Helen sich ebenfalls in luftige Höhe begeben hatte und nun wie er das Geschehen mit ihren Augen verfolgte.

Die Stimme des Kommentators wehte nur Bruchstücke weise an Harrys Ohren, denn der Dezemberwind blies scharf und kalt und trug den Lärm des Quidditchstadions über den Verbotenen Wald davon.

Es war klar zu sehen, dass das Schülerteam die besseren Spieler besaß. Lorrain, Ilka und Lindsay waren einfach schneller und wendiger. Zwar konnte Katie ihnen locker das Wasser reichen, doch Harry bemerkte schmunzelnd, dass Dumbledore und McGonagall mehrere Male von den drei Jägerinnen den Quaffel abgeluchst bekamen, den Katie nur Augenblicke vorher mühsam erkämpft hatte.

Slughorn schien vor den Klatschern noch immer mehr Angst zu haben, als für einen Treiber gesund – wenn er denn die schwarzen Bälle traf, dann waren seine Schläge meist nicht stark genug und die Klatscher änderten ihre Richtung wieder, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichten. Professor Flitwick machte sich erstaunlich gut; er hieb munter auf die Klatscher ein und traf sogar einige Male. Allerdings machte ihm das windige Wetter ziemlich zu schaffen und Harry überlegte, dass es wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis es Flitwick vom Besen wehen würde.

Zu ihrem Glück getrauten sich die Treiber des Schüler-Teams wohl nicht so wirklich, die Klatscher gegen Professor McGonagall zu schlagen – und schon gar nicht, Dumbledore anzugreifen. Katie hingegen musste sich einige Male unter einem der tückischen schwarzen Bälle wegducken.

Soweit Harry das Spiel richtig verfolgte, gingen die Schüler rasch in Führung. Am Anfang waren sie wenig glückreich – Hagrid schwebte vor den Torringen wie ein lebendiger Felsen, und selbst Lorrain schaffte es nicht, an ihm vorbeizukommen.

Dummerweise lernten die Spieler des Schüler-Teams rasch dazu und entdeckten bald einen Trick, Hagrids gewaltige Gestalt auszutricksen. Und so stand es nach einer Stunde hundertvierzig zu dreißig für die Schüler.

Harrys Augen suchten jeden Millimeter des Spielfeldes ab, doch der Schnatz ließ sich nicht blicken. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Helen sagte ihm, dass auch sie vergeblich nach dem kleinen goldenen Ball Ausschau hielt.

Hagrid war durch die vielen Treffer nun so verunsichert, dass er anfing, Fehler zu machen. Er wirkte unkonzentriert und seine Bewegungen fahrig. Mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete Harry das Spiel. Es schien so, als hätte zumindest der Slytherin-Treiber seine Skrupel überwunden, denn nun schlug er die Klatscher auch in Richtung von Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore. Eine halbe Stunde später stand es hundertneunzig zu dreißig.

In diesem Moment erblickte Harry einen kleinen goldenen Schimmer am Rande des Spielfeldes. Er warf Helen einen raschen Blick zu – sie schien es noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Harry zögerte. Sollte er den Schnatz fangen? Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, er müsse den Sieg den Schülern überlassen. Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen vor den Augen:

Das Schüler-Team lag mit hundertsechzig Punkten vorne – wenn er jetzt den Schnatz fing, würden dennoch die Lehrer verlieren! Harry grinste zufrieden und ging über in einen steilen Sinkflug.

Die Welt rauschte in rasender Geschwindigkeit an ihm vorbei. Wie verschiedenfarbige Schatten rauschten die anderen Spieler und die Zuschauer an ihm vorbei – Helen war ihm dicht auf den Fersen, das wusste er – die Hände fest um den Besenstiel geklammert und hochkonzentriert hielt Harry weiter auf den kleinen goldenen Schimmer zu, der dort unten am Fuß des Spielfeldes flatterte.

Der Boden kam näher.

In letzter Sekunde riss Harry seinen Besen in die Waagerechte und flog wenige Handbreit über dem Boden weiter. Immer dichter kam er an den kleinen goldenen Ball heran. Schräg hinter sich konnte er Helen aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnehmen. Sie folgte ihm noch immer. Harry starrte konzentriert auf den Schnatz, der vor ihm davonflog.

Ein unheilvolles Rauschen und Sirren näherte sich ihm von hinten. Ein Klatscher, keine Frage. Harry warf sich flach auf den Besen und der schwarze Ball zischte Zentimeter über seinen Kopf hinweg. Rasch richtete Harry sich wieder auf – der Schnatz war jetzt ganz nah – er streckte die Hand aus – warf sich nach vorne – und der kleine goldene Ball flatterte zwischen seinen Fingern.

Harry zog seinen Besen in die Höhe. Auf der Tafel, die den Spielstand anzeigte, stand zu lesen:

Lehrer – 180

Schüler – 190

Harry lächelte zufrieden, während auf den Tribünen ein Begeisterungssturm losbrach. Er verlangsamte sein Tempo und flog gemeinsam mit den anderen Spielern zurück zum Boden. Sie landeten im weichen Schnee und das Schüler-Team fiel sich gegenseitig um die Hälse.

Dumbledore kam mit zerzaustem Haar und Bart auf Harry zu und strahlte ihn an.

„Gut gemacht!", meinte er und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter, „eine Glanzleistung, Harry, wirklich!"

„Wahnsinn, Harry, so nen Schnatzfang hab ich lange nicht mehr gesehen!", rief Katie begeistert und fiel ihm strahlend um den Hals, „ich dachte ja noch, Dylans Klatscher erwischt dich, aber nein, du hast es tatsächlich geschafft!"

„Dylan hat also den Klatscher geschlagen", meinte Harry und wandte sich Dylan Wood zu, der ihn ein wenig unbehaglich ansah.

„Professor, tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie eigentlich gar nicht treffen", meinte er ein wenig verlegen.

„Haben Sie ja nicht, Mister Wood", erwiderte Harry lächelnd, „und schließlich, genau dazu sind Sie doch im Spiel, um die gegnerischen Spieler zu treffen."

Dylan lächelte erleichtert.

Harry wandte sich Helen Lynch zu. Ob es sie wohl wurmte, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatte, den Schnatz zu fangen? Zu Harrys Überraschung strahlte sie ihn an.

„Wahnsinn", sagte sie, „ich habe ja schon gehört, dass Sie in Ihrer Schulzeit ein sehr guter Sucher waren, aber dass Sie so gut sind – Respekt!"

„Danke", antwortete Harry, „Sie fliegen aber auch außerordentlich gut, Miss Lynch. Ihr Vater muss stolz auf Sie sein."

Helen grinste geschmeichelt.

Harry wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als sein Blick auf die Tribüne fiel – und er augenblicklich verstummte. Dort stand, in der zweiten Reihe, ganz am Rand, eine schlanke Gestalt mit langem rotem Haar. Ginny.

Harry schluckte. Er blickte hinauf zu ihr. Doch in diesem Moment schien sie zu bemerken, dass er sie entdeckt hatte, und sie wandte sich um und ging.

Harry hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Die Hochstimmung, die er noch eben verspürt hatte, als er den Schnatz gefangen hatte, verpuffte wie ein Rauchwölkchen.

Später gab es ein großes Festessen in der Großen Halle, mit dem das 1234-jährige Jubiläum der Schule offiziell eröffnet wurde. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass der Ausgang des Spiels für alle Beteiligten am besten war, und dennoch stellte sich keine Zufriedenheit bei ihm ein. Er sah sich immer wieder um, ob Ginny nicht vielleicht noch auftauchen würde, doch eigentlich wusste er selbst, wie unsinnig diese Gedanken waren.

„Dein Schnatzfang war phantastisch", meinte Susan und setzte sich neben ihn. Harry nickte abwesend. „Was ist los?", fragte Susan beunruhigt.

„Sie war da", seufzte Harry und starrte in seinen Krug mit Glühwein, „Ginny. Sie hat sich das Spiel angeschaut. Ich hab sie erst hinterher bemerkt. Und dann ist sie einfach wieder gegangen."

Susan schwieg einen Augenblick.

„Was hattest du denn erwartet, was sie tun würde?", meinte sie leise.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Harry, „aber irgendwie – dass sie so einfach verschwunden ist, ohne irgendwie auch nur hallo zu sagen..."

„Hättest du dich an ihrer Stelle anders verhalten?", fragte Susan. Harry schwieg. Sie hatte Recht. Er seufzte erneut.

Susan gab ihm einen Stoß in die Seite.

„Jetzt blas kein Trübsal", meinte sie, „davon wird nichts besser! Genieß das Jubiläum, so eine Feier wirst du kein zweites Mal miterleben."

Unter den einströmenden Massen, die sich seit Anfang der Woche stets vermehrten, fanden sich am Donnerstagnachmittag auch Ron und Hermine mitsamt ihren Kindern. Überall im Schloss waren Zimmer und Säle für die Besucher eingerichtet und auf dem Gelände häuften sich die Zaubererzelte, die Harry das letzte Mal auf der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft gesehen hatte. Nur waren sie noch prunkvoller, offenbar waren ihre Besitzer der Meinung, auch ruhig einmal zeigen zu können, was sie hatten. Er hörte noch heute Mr. Weasleys Worte im Ohr: „Wir können es einfach nicht lassen, ein wenig zu prahlen, wenn wir zusammenkommen."

Früher hätte es ihm Freude bereitet, all das zu bestaunen, aber heute würde es ihm nicht einmal auffallen, wenn unter den geschmückten Zelten ein Schloss von der Größe eines Hochhauses stehen würde.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er den Besuch seiner Freunde sehnlichst erwartet und sich gefreut, sie in Hogwarts begrüßen zu können. Er hätte mit ihren Kindern gespielt und er hätte sich über Sirius und James amüsiert, darüber, wie ihre Mutter sich über sie aufregte und wie Ron jedes Mal ein wenig bedröppelt daneben stand. Wäre allerdings alles normal gewesen wäre Ginny da.

Den ganzen vorigen Nachmittag hatte er in seinem Zimmer gesessen und war nicht in der Lage gewesen, auch nur einen Schritt nach draußen zu tun, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste. Auch jetzt saß er wieder dort. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lag ein Fotoalbum und er konnte sich noch genau an den Abend erinnern, als er bei Ginny in Hogsmeade gewesen war und sie diese Bilder eingeklebt hatte. Harry hatte die ganze Zeit wie ein kleines Kind gequengelt, dass sie das auch noch später erledigen könnte.

Ginny hatte nur gelacht und gesagt, irgendwann wären diese Bilder vergessen, wenn sie es nicht jetzt täte und irgendwann würden sie sich darüber freuen, gemeinsam die Fotos zu betrachten.

Doch nun saß er allein mit diesen Fotos dort und er konnte sich nicht entschließen, ob es schlimmer war ihn und Ginny so glücklich zusammen zu sehen oder ob es schlimmer wäre, sie überhaupt nicht mehr zu sehen.

Damals wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass es einmal so enden würde. Er hatte nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass es überhaupt einmal enden würde.

Er und Ginny im Schnee. Er und Ginny mit Julia im Arm. Er und Ginny auf Hannahs und Nevilles Hochzeit. Er und Ginny im Fuchsbau. Ginny in ihrem Gärtchen in Hogsmeade. Harry, wie er dort Äpfel pflückte. Ginny mit dem fertigen Apfelkuchen.

Er knallte das Album zu. Im selben Moment ertönte ein lautes Klopfen.

„Herein", rief er missmutig.

Die Tür tat sich langsam auf und Hermine wurde von Ron hereingeschoben, der auf einem Arm Jack hielt, gefolgt von Julia, Liv und Sirius und James. Hermine lächelte sanft, Ron schaute ein wenig verwirrt drein, so als ob er sich nicht genau entscheiden könnte, ob hier eine mitleidige oder betont fröhliche Miene am besten passte. Liv strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, Julia schaute genauso drein wie eh und je und Sirius und James warfen sich bisweilen eigentümliche Blicke zu.

„Hallo Harry", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Hallo", sagte Harry schnell und probierte, das Fotoalbum unauffällig in seiner Schreibtischschublade verschwinden zu lassen.

„Harry, Mann", sagte Ron und ließ Hermine für einen Augenblick los, um ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter zu schlagen. Dann jedoch griff er direkt wieder nach ihrer Hand und schaute sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, als glaube er daran, dass sie alles wieder in Ordnung bringen könnte.

Aber Harry wusste, dass sie das nicht konnte. Das konnte keiner.

Harrys rieb sich schnell übers Gesicht. Er hatte gar nicht registriert, dass ihm beim Blättern durch das Album die Tränen gekommen waren. Er wollte nicht, dass die Kinder ihn so sahen. Doch auch ohne die Tränen war ihm klar, dass er einen jämmerlichen Eindruck machen musste.

„Hallo Onkel Harry", quietschte Liv und Harry musste schief grinsen. Ob sie ihn immer noch „Onkel" nennen würde, wenn sie wüsste, was vorgefallen war?

„Hallo Liv", sagte er und bückte sich, als sie ihre kleinen Ärmchen nach ihm ausstreckte. „Kommt her, meine Feen", sagte er und breitete die Arme aus, in die sich Julia und Liv direkt stürzten.

Sirius und James traten beunruhigt von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Geht raus spielen", sagte Hermine betreten und scheuchte Sirius und James mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung aus dem Zimmer, „Nun macht schon, Fred und George warten unten auf euch."

Sie waren also auch hier, dachte Harry verbittert. Niemals hatte er je daran gezweifelt, als Familienmitglied der Weasleys betrachtet zu werden. Jetzt allerdings – jetzt war alles anders.

„Ihr auch", wandte sich Hermine an Julia und Liv, „nehmt Jack mit und geht zu Katie."

Kaum hatten die Kinder das Zimmer verlassen, als Hermine auch schon leise anfing zu schluchzen. Sie schaute zuerst Ron an, der noch immer fest ihre Hand hielt, dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Ron tätschelte ein wenig unbeholfen ihren Rücken.

Harry kam sich höchst unwohl in seiner Haut vor. Sollte er es nicht eigentlich sein, der weinte? Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht nur sein eigenes Leben zerstört, sondern seine Freunde auch noch in eine leidliche Zwickmühle gebracht.

Immerhin war Ginny Rons Schwester und Hermines Freundin.

Es würde schwer für sie werden.

Hermine hatte sich von Ron gelöst und sich nun an ihn klammerte.

„Oh Harry", sagte sie wieder und wieder, „oh Harry, oh Harry, oh Harry..."

„Es ist gut, Hermine", sagte Ron mit gesenkter Stimme und zog sie am Umhang zurück.

„Gar nichts ist gut", schrie Harry plötzlich wütend, „gar nichts ist gut, verdammt noch mal!"

Er packte sein Wasserglas und warf es aufgebracht zu Boden. Seine Stimme bebte. Doch so plötzlich wie die Wut in ihm aufgekommen war, verschwand sie auch wieder und machte entsetzlicher Trauer Platz.

„Es wird nie wieder gut", sagte er leise und ließ sich erschöpft auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Seine Augen waren feucht und die Tränen, die er vorhin erst so schwerlich zu verbergen versucht hatte, rannen ihm die Wangen herunter.

„Harry, Mann", wiederholte Ron.

„Oh Harry...", schluchzte Hermine, „oh Harry."

Ron hatte sie wieder an sich gezogen. Ob zu seiner oder ihrer Beruhigung wusste Harry nicht.

„Und, wie gefällt euch das Fest?", fragte Harry rasch.

„Toll, es ist einfach toll", sagte Hermine müde lächelnd.

„Kommt, wir gehen runter", sagte Ron und bugsierte Hermine sanft aus dem Raum.

„Ich...ich komm direkt", meinte Harry. Ron nickte geistesabwesend und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Harry eilte in sein kleines Badezimmer und drehte den Hahn auf. Kaltes Wasser lief ihm über die Hände und er klatschte es sich ins Gesicht.

So lange Zeit hatte er damit verbracht, seine Situation zu bedauern, aber nun musste er sich beherrschen. Es machte doch alles nur noch schlimmer, für alle. Er wollte Hermine nicht mehr weinen sehen, genauso wenig wollte er Ron so hilflos dastehen sehen. Er wollte einfach, dass alle sich verhielten wie immer.

Wenige Minuten später war er aus dem Schloss getreten und fand Hermine und Ron mitten im Winterschnee wieder. Julia hatte ihre Bommelmütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und Liv hatte eine scharlachrote Nase, während sie mit Sirius und James im Schnee tollten. Sie sahen aus wie zwei kleine Engel. Sirius und James erinnerten eher an Kobolde, stellte er leicht schmunzelnd fest. Fred und George standen neben den beiden und verhexten Schneebälle. Ron und Hermine hielten sich an den Händen gefasst und betrachteten ihre Kinder glücklich.

All das hätte er auch haben können. Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Er hatte eine Weile so da gestanden und sie beobachtet, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sich eine Frau mit einem kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm herbeischob. Sie hatte einen dicken Schal um Hals und Kopf gewickelt, nur hie und da spähten ein paar flammendrote Haare heraus. Ginny war wieder da. Er wusste nicht, ob er lieber auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht hätte oder auf sie zugerannt wäre und sie geküsst hätte, als wäre alles wieder wie früher.

Allerdings war eines so falsch wie das andere. Eigentlich war alles falsch und nichts mehr richtig. Nichts war mehr so wie es sein sollte. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das Getümmel. Er merkte, wie Ginny ihn kurz anblickte, ihm aber dann direkt wieder den Rücken zuwandte. Ron und Hermine hatten ihn auch gesehen und lächelten ihm matt entgegen. Er ging langsam auf sie zu. Das beste würde es wohl sein, er verhielt sich ganz normal. Er wusste, dass dies das einzig richtige war was er tun konnte und er wusste ebenso, dass Ginny es ebenso wusste.

Er gesellte sich ein wenig zu Ron und Hermine, dann traten Fred und George zu ihnen und Harry war glücklich, dass sie die Lage so weit es ging ignorierten und ihre Witze machten wie eh und je.

Es war so erbärmlich kalt, dass Hermine zitterte und Harry zitterte auch. Ron fröstelte ein wenig. Harry war sich beinahe sicher, dass dies nichts mit dem Winterwetter zu tun hatte. Es war eher die Stimmung, die kälter war als das eisigste Klima und zerbrechlicher war als das dünnste Eis, auf das man gespannt einen Fuß setzte und abwartete, ob es einen trug.

Tatsächlich trug das Eis sie ein Stück weit und Fred und George redeten bald über ihre neuesten Scherzartikel und Hermine plauderte über das Ministerium, während Ginny und Harry stumm daneben standen und gelegentlich nickten oder zustimmende Geräusche von sich gaben oder den Kindern Ermahnungen zuriefen.

Als das Eis anfing unter ihren Füßen zu brechen lief erfreulicherweise Emma, gefolgt von Lyn und Claire, vom Schloss herunter zu ihnen.

„Mum! Dad!", rief sie und warf sich glücklich in die Arme ihrer Eltern. Bei Ron klappte das einwandfrei, bei Hermine jedoch hatte sie einige Schwierigkeiten. Bald würde ihr Baby geboren werden und Hermines Bauch hatte den Umfang eines aufgeblasenen Wasserballs angenommen.

„Emma, wie geht es dir, Schatz?", fragte Ron und strich ihr übers Haar.

„Prima", meinte Emma strahlend, „prima."

„Hallo Claire", sagte Hermine fröhlich und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Ron verstrubbelte indes ihre silberblonde Mähne.

„Und du musst Lyn sein", wandte sich Hermine dann an das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, das etwas schüchtern hinter Claire stand.

„Ja, hallo, Mrs. Weasley", sagte sie und schüttelte Hermines Hand.

„Hallo Lyn", sagte nun auch Ron und reichte ihr ebenfalls seine riesige Hand.

„Hallo Mr. Weasley", erwiderte sie artig.

Harry sah wie Ron sie ein wenig ungläubig von der Seite musterte, sich aber bemühte, dies heimlich zu tun. Allerdings war es mehr als offensichtlich. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und Harry bemerkte, wie er einmal kurz die Augen schloss und sie dann wieder öffnete, vermutlich um sicher zu gehen, dass er richtig sah. Harry schmunzelte.

„Onkel Harry, Onkel Harry", rief Liv aufgeregt und hastete auf ihn zu. Ihre Locken wippten auf und ab und ihre Wangen glühten rot. „Baust du einen Schneemann mit mir, Onkel Harry?", schnaufte sie und ihre Augen funkelten.

„Natürlich, Liebes", sagte er, hob sie auf seinen Arm wobei der Schnee von ihrer Mütze ihm das Gesicht nässte und stampfte mit ihr zu Julia, die ein wenig abseits stand und schon angefangen hatte zu bauen.

Er war froh, den ewigen mitleidigen und besorgten Blicken der anderen entkommen zu sein.

„Du machst die untere Kugel, Onkel Harry", wies Liv ihn an und Harry machte sich an die Arbeit. Wenige Minuten wühlte er einfach nur im weißen Schnee vor sich hin und ließ sich von Liv und Julia abwechselnd Anweisungen erteilen, wie der Schneemann aussehen musste und wie er die Kugeln am besten formte. Die Mädchen waren mit Vergnügen bei der Sache und lachten, als könnte ihr Leben nicht besser sein. Harry wünschte sich sehnlichst, er könnte das auch von sich behaupten, aber er wusste, dass es hoffnungslos war.

„Lass meinen Schneemann in Ruhe", hörte er Liv ärgerlich rufen, „du machst ihn noch kaputt!"

Harry drehte sich um und sag einen kleinen Jungen dort stehen, nicht älter als Liv, der hämisch kicherte und sich erneut bückte, um einen Schneeball zu formen. Liv sag ihn säuerlich an und drohte:

"Wenn du das noch einmal machst, dann ruf ich meinen Onkel!"

Sie stemmte ihre kleinen Händchen in die Hüften und Harry fiel auf, dass sie so eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter hatte.

Der Junge schien sich daran aber nicht weiter aufzuhalten, sondern feuerte den nächsten Schneeball ab. Liv schnaubte aufgebracht.

„Lass das!", quietschte sie wieder.

Der Junge warf ihr einen Schneeball mitten ins Gesicht. Nun ärgerte sich auch Harry.

„Komm schon, Abraxas", vernahm er eine kalte Stimme hinter Abraxas und ein junger Mann mit bleichem Gesicht und spitzem Kinn legte dem Übeltäter eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Abraxas entwand sich jedoch schnell dem Griff seines Vaters und stürzte sich auf die kreischende Liv, deren Vater nun aufgeschreckt durch das Geschimpfe und Geheule seiner Tochter, angelaufen kam. Der blonde Mann scherte sich nicht weiter darum und wandte sich wieder ab. Harry hatte die ganze Zeit einige Meter daneben gestanden ohne sich zu rühren, nur jetzt schreckte er auf und schämte sich ein wenig, denn er hätte doch schon längst eingreifen müssen.

„Kannst du das nicht lassen?", schrie Ron den Jungen an und riss ihn, am Genick gepackt, zurück. „Wo sind überhaupt deine Eltern?"

Er hatte Liv hochgenommen und drückte sie nun Harry in die Arme.

„Der Junge da ist total blöd", flüsterte sie Harry zu, „guck mal hier." Sie deute auf einen Kratzer unter ihrem Auge.

„Komm her, Schätzchen, das geht bald schon wieder", murmelte er und sie vergrub ihren lockigen Kopf in seinem Arm.

Ron inzwischen fauchte Abraxas weiter an: „Haben deine Eltern dich nicht erzogen? Man geht nicht auf kleine Mädchen los!"

„Lass meinen Sohn gefälligst in Ruhe, Weasley", mischte sich der Vater Abraxas' nun wieder in das Geschehen.

„Oh", sagte Ron, „du bist es, Malfoy."

„Ja, ich bin es", sagte Malfoy und strich sich sein Haar aus dem Gesicht, während er seinen Jungen hinter sich schob, „was fällt dir ein, so mit meinem Sohn umzugehen?"

„Dein Sohn", sagte Ron laut, „hat meine Tochter geschlagen."

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Es schien ihn nicht im mindesten zu interessieren, für welche üblen Verletzungen sein Sohn soeben gesorgt hatte.

„Mein Sohn wird seine Gründe gehabt haben", meinte Malfoy kalt.

„Oh, ja, sicher, natürlich", rief Ron verärgert. Rons Ohren waren nun knallrot. „Ich wird dir gleich mal zeigen, was hier Gründe sind."

Harry seufzte, obwohl er Rons Wut durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. Was fiel Malfoy eigentlich ein? Liv wimmerte ein wenig und Julia hatte sich an sein Bein geklammert. Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sie ihren Vater noch nie so wütend erlebt hatten. Harry tat sein bestes, um die beiden zu beruhigen und er strich Julia wieder und wieder übers Haar während er Liv sanft in seinem Arm wiegte.

„Tu das, Weasley", sagte Malfoy ungerührt.

Ron funkelte ihn an, trat einige Schritte auf ihn zu und holte weit aus. Dann verpasste er Malfoy einen Schwinger, der es zweifelsfrei in sich hatte. Harry stöhnte angesichts Malfoys blutender Nase auf.

Hermine, die das Spektakel, das sich hinter ihrem Rücken ereignete, erst jetzt bemerkt haben zu schien, schrie auf:

„Ron, lass das! Das hat doch keinen Sinn!"

Sie rannte auf sie zu und versuchte, Ron zurückzuziehen, allerdings erfolglos, denn genau in diesem Augenblick hatte Malfoy zu einer Gegenattacke angesetzt und Hermine musste sich in Deckung bringen, um nicht selbst getroffen zu werden. Ehe sie sich versehen hatte, steckten Ron und Malfoy in einer Prügelei, die es so in sich hatte, dass Hermine keine Möglichkeit mehr blieb, ihren Mann unversehrt daraus heraus zu bekommen.

„Jetzt lasst es doch endlich!", tobte Hermine, „das ist einfach zu lächerlich, Ron! Lass das!"

Sie atmete einmal tief durch, dann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und binnen weniger Minuten hatte sie dem allen ein Ende gesetzt. Malfoy und Ron lagen blutend im Schnee, nicht fähig, sich zu rühren.

„Na bitte, das hat schon immer funktioniert", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme und bemüht ruhig. Dann nahm sie die Ganzkörperklammer von den beiden.

Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich, wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht und stolzierte ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück zu seiner Frau und seinen Söhnen.

Ron rappelte sich zerknirscht auf. Hermine rannte auf ihn zu und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände, um ihn bekümmert zu mustern.

„Ist dir was passiert?", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange, „lass mal schauen..."

Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass Ron in bester Ordnung war, fiel ihr jedoch wieder ein, was vorgefallen war und sie schrie ihn an:

"Was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht? Wirst du denn nie erwachsen? Du solltest dich schämen! Vor den Augen deiner Kinder! Du prügelst dich hier wie ein kompletter Idiot! Das kann ich nicht fassen, das kann ich nicht fassen! Lächerlich, einfach lächerlich – "

„Lass schon gut sein, Hermine", sagte eine leise Stimme hinter ihr. Harry brauchte sich nicht umzuwenden, um zu erkennen, dass Ginny an sie herangetreten war. Sie hatte Hermine einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt und sagte: „Reg dich nicht so auf, Hermine, das ist nicht gut für dich. Er hat ja bekommen, was er verdient."

Sie warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu, Harry jedoch ignorierte sie.

„Hermine, nun ist aber mal gut", rief Ron aufgebracht, „sieh dir Liv an."

Er riss seine Tochter an sich und zeigte ihr den winzigen Schnitt unter ihrem Auge, den sie Abraxas zu verdanken hatte.

„Nun, kein Grund, dich so lächerlich zu machen! In aller Öffentlichkeit! Es hätte sicher noch andere Möglichkeiten gegeben. Aber so was! Nein, ich kann es nicht glauben!", fauchte Hermine wütend.

„Hermine", flüsterte Ginny, „du solltest dich nicht so aufregen!"

„Aber das ist doch einfach ungeheuerlich! UNGEHEUERLICH!", schrie Hermine. Sie beruhigte sich nur ganz allmählich auf Ginnys Zureden hin. Harry bemühte sich krampfhaft, einerseits nicht unbeteiligt von der ganzen Aktion zu wirken, und andererseits Ginny nicht zu beachten.

„Vielleicht – ähm – sollten wir einfach alle reingehen", meinte er ein wenig unsicher und versuchte Julia, die sich immer noch an sein Bein klammerte, von ihm zu lösen, „sonst holen sich die Kinder noch eine Erkältung."

„Ja, gehen wir rein!", stimmte Ron ihm erleichtert zu. Ihm schien die Aktion mit Malfoy nun doch ein wenig peinlich zu sein.

Mit den Kindern im Schlepptau machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Emma, Claire und Lyn waren längst zum Ufer des Sees verschwunden, um zu testen, ob das Eis schon dick genug war, um sie zu tragen.

In der Großen Halle wurde seit einigen Tagen ständig heiße Schokolade und Glühwein ausgeschenkt, die von den fleißigen Hauselfen im Akkord produziert wurde. Durchgefroren, wie sie waren, ließen sie sich erleichtert an einem der vielen Tische nieder, die nun statt der vier großen Haustische in der Großen Halle standen. Als endlich alle Kinder einen Platz gefunden hatten, saßen Harry und Ginny sich genau gegenüber. Harry fühlte sich äußerst unbehaglich dabei; er strengte sich weiterhin an, so zu tun, als sei Ginny nicht anwesend.

Hermine musterte stirnrunzelnd die Hauselfen, die mit Tabletts vollbeladen mit Bechern heißer Schokolade und Glühwein zwischen den Tischen umherwuselten und mit piepsenden Stimmchen die Leute nach ihren Wünschen fragten.

„Ich frage mich, ob ihnen diese Überstunden auch angemessen bezahlt werden!", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Ich glaube schon, Hermine", meinte Harry, der fürchtete, sofort wieder mit einem Vortrag über die Arbeit von B.ELFE.R überfallen zu werden.

Eines der Tabletts wuselte zu ihnen heran, so vollbeladen mit Bechern, dass der zugehörige Hauself offenbar Mühe hatte, nicht die Balance zu verlieren. Ein kleines rundes Gesicht mit riesigen Fledermausohren, großen Glubschaugen und einer bleistiftdünnen Nase kam unter dem Tablett zum Vorschein.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?", quiekte der Hauself, bevor er plötzlich verstummte und seine Augen sich weiteten, „Harry Potter, Sir!"

„Hallo Dobby", grinste Harry, „wie geht es dir?"

„Dobby geht es prächtig, Sir, vielen Dank!", quiekte Dobby aufgeregt und versuchte vergeblich, sich zu verbeugen, wobei ihm fast das Tablett von den Händen rutschte. Hermine fing es in letzter Sekunde auf.

„Danke, Mrs. Weasley!", keuchte Dobby, „möchten Sie etwas trinken?"

„Ich mach das schon", meinte Harry rasch und nahm einige der Becher von dem Tablett. Die Kinder stürzten sich begeistert auf die heiße Schokolade. Harry blickte Ginny nicht an, als er einen Becher mit Glühwein in ihre Richtung schob.

Hermine unterhielt sich indes mit Dobby.

„Oh ja", quiekte er gerade und nickte eifrig, „Professor Dumbledore hat darauf bestanden, die Hauselfen für die Woche des Jubiläums doppelt zu bezahlen. Und er hat sogar eine Extraerhöhung beim Weihnachtsgeld angesetzt. Er sagte, das sei nur gerecht, weil doch das Jubiläum so viel mehr Arbeit für die Hauselfen bedeutet."

„Und wie haben die anderen Hauselfen die Entscheidung Professor Dumbledores aufgenommen?", erkundigte Hermine sich. Dobby wiegte seinen großen Kopf hin und her.

„Oh, sehr unterschiedlich, Mrs. Weasley, sehr unterschiedlich. Einige sind begeistert davon, sie freuen sich sehr. Aber es gibt sehr viele Hauselfen, die überhaupt kein Verständnis für die Entscheidung ihres Meisters aufbringen können. Natürlich reden sie nicht schlecht über Professor Dumbledore, oh nein, das würden sie niemals tun! Aber Dobby merkt es, dass sie Professor Dumbledore für verrückt halten."

Hermine seufzte.

„Nun ja, es ist immerhin ein Fortschritt, wenn du nicht mehr der Einzige bist, der erkennt, dass Freiheit ein Grundrecht eines jeden Hauselfen ist", meinte sie.

In der Nacht setzte der Schneefall wieder ein. Am Freitagmorgen war die weiße Decke, die noch am Tag zuvor mit Fußspuren übersäht gewesen war, wieder vollkommen eben und unberührt.

Beim Frühstück in der großen Halle rieselten die Schneeflocken von der Decke und verloren sich auf halben Weg zum Boden ins Nichts.

Hermine und Ron mit ihren Kindern schienen die erste Nacht gut überstanden zu haben; sie wirkten wunderbar erholt und ausgeschlafen. Harry konnte das von sich selbst nicht behaupten. Er hatte wieder die halbe Nacht wach gelegen, war immer wieder kurz eingeschlafen und wenige Zeit später wieder hochgefahren, mit Ginnys Gesicht vor Augen. Müde saß er am Tisch und kaute lustlos auf seinem Toast herum.

„Was hast du heute noch vor, Harry?", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund. Harry zuckte die Achseln, während Hermine ihrem Mann einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf.

„Ich habe gehört, dass draußen ein Schloss aus Schnee aufgebaut wurde, in verkleinerter Form, für Kinder", meinte Hermine. Sofort begann Liv zu betteln:

„Oh Mum, bitte! Darf ich dahin? Darf ich? Bitte, Mum!"

„Ja, Liv, nach dem Frühstück!", erwiderte Hermine und wischte Liv den Mund sauber, der mit Erdbeergelee verschmiert war.

„Morgen Mum, Dad!", ließ sich plötzlich eine Stimme vernehmen. Emma, Claire und Lyn waren an den Tisch heran getreten.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz!", begrüßte Hermine ihre älteste Tochter.

„Wir können uns doch zu euch setzen, oder?", fragte Claire und ließ sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, neben Sirius und James nieder. Auch Emma und Lyn setzten sich an den Tisch.

„Mum, ich wollte dich noch was fragen", begann Emma, „wäre es nicht möglich, eine Jugendorganisation von B.ELFE.R hier in Hogwarts aufzumachen?"

Hermine sah ihre Tochter überrascht an.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe mich mit zwei Mädchen unterhalten, auf einer Party bei Professor Slughorn. Und wir kamen auf die Idee, dass B.ELFE.R doch eine Jugendorganisation gebrauchen könnte."

Sofort waren Hermine und Emma in eine eifrige Diskussion über die Planung einer solchen Jugendorganisation vertieft.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie hinaus, wo das Schneeschloss für die Kinder errichtet worden war. Es war mit einem speziellen Zauber belegt, der verhinderte, dass der Schnee auseinander fiel, wenn die Kinder darüber stapften.

Liv und Julia stürzten sich mit begeistertem Jubel auf das Schloss. Sie krochen durch den Eingang und waren bald im Inneren verschwunden.

„Eine schöne Idee, so was für die Kinder zu bauen", meinte Ron zufrieden und legte Hermine einen Arm um die Schultern. Harry sah den Kindern lächelnd zu, die durch die Gänge des Schlosses tobten.

„Haaallooo Muuuuum!", schrie Liv aus dem obersten Fenster des einen Turmes und winkte begeistert. Hermine lachte und winkte zurück.

„Serr schön das Schloss, nicht war?", sagte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen. Sie wandten sich um. Ein großer kräftiger Mann, in einen dicken Pelzumhang gehüllt, stand da und lächelte sie an. Harry runzelte die Stirn. War das etwa ...?

„Viktor?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. Der Mann lächelte sie breit an.

„Der Selbige", erwiderte er und ergriff ihre Hand, „es freut mich serr, dich wieder zu sehen Herminne." Er küsste ihr galant die Hand. Hermine errötete leicht.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie mit glühenden Wangen.

„Meine Tochter ist in Hogwarts", erklärte Viktor, „ebenso wie eines deiner Kinder, nehme ich an?"

„Ja, unsere Älteste, Emma", erzählte Hermine strahlend, „damit hätte ich ja gar nicht gerechnet, dich hier zu treffen!"

„Für mich ist es auch eine angenehme Überraschung", antwortete Viktor lächelnd. Harry bemerkte, dass Rons Miene einen höchst unwilligen Ausdruck angenommen hatte.

„Also dann", meinte Hermine, „ich denke, man sieht sich in den kommenden Tagen noch mal."

„Das hoffe ich doch", erwiderte Viktor lächelnd. Er verneigte sich leicht und ging dann in Richtung des Schlosses davon. Hermine sah ihm versonnen nach.

„Er hat eine Tochter", meinte Ron in einem seltsamen Tonfall, „wer ist wohl die Mutter?"

Hermine sah Ron fragend an.

„Was ist denn los?", meinte sie.

„Was soll los sein? Nichts ist los", erwiderte Ron. Einen Moment lang sah Hermine ihn schweigend an. Dann lachte sie los. „Was ist denn?", fragte Ron schroff.

„Ron, du bist ja eifersüchtig!", rief Hermine lachend. Ron schnaubte.

„Eifersüchtig, ich? Auf den?", meinte er abfällig. Hermine kicherte.

„Warst du doch von Anfang an", meinte sie lächelnd und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Ron wirkte noch immer missmutig. Hermine seufzte und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ron. Ich habe _dich_ geheiratet. Ich habe sechs, bald sieben Kinder mit _dir_. Ich liebe _dich_. Und jetzt hör auf, zu gucken, als hätte die Maulende Myrthe dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht!" Ron musste grinsen.

„Versprochen!", meinte er und küsste sie. Harry lächelte. Es war schön, zu sehen, dass seine Freunde so glücklich waren. Doch es versetzte ihm trotz allem einen Stich, sie so zu sehen. Er war auch einmal so glücklich gewesen. Es kam ihm vor, als sei es schon Jahre her, dabei waren es nicht einmal zwei Wochen. Er wandte sich wieder dem Schneeschloss zu, wo Julia und Liv jetzt über einen der Wehrgänge tobten.

Am Samstag begann der zweite große Ansturm der Besucher zum Jubiläum. Auf der verschneiten Wiese vor der Schule war fast kein Platz mehr für all die Zelte und in den Gängen des Schlosses wimmelte es nur so von Zauberern jeden Alters.

Zum Mittagessen hatten sich Harry und sämtliche Weasleys, die da waren, an einem der besonders großen Tische niedergelassen. Hermine war damit beschäftigt, Jack zu füttern, Liv und Julia nervten ihren Vater mit dem Wunsch, nach draußen gehen zu dürfen, Sirius und James hatten mal wieder die Köpfe mit ihren Paten zusammengesteckt und tuschelten eifrig mit ihnen und Harry saß inmitten alldem und fühlte sich irgendwie außen vor.

Hin und wieder warf er einen Blick auf die Tür der Großen Halle, durch die in unregelmäßigen Abständen die Leute hereinkamen. Er hatte sich gerade einen Bissen des Schweinebratens in den Mund geschoben, als jemand die Große Halle betrat, über dessen Anwesenheit er ganz und gar nicht erfreut war. Harry hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und starrte hinüber zu dem schlanken rothaarigen Mann mit der dicken Hornbrille auf der Nase.

Ron musste seinen Blick bemerkt haben.

„Was ist?", fragte er sah ebenfalls zur Eingangstür. Schlagartig verfinsterte seine Miene sich. „Percy!", murmelte er abfällig. Schlagartig verstummten alle am Tisch. Fred und George starrten in die Richtung ihres älteren Bruders.

„Dieser Schleimbeutel soll sich bloß nicht zu nah hier heran wagen", meinte Fred halblaut.

Percy jedoch schien selbst auch keinen gesteigerten Wert auf ein Zusammentreffen mit seinen Geschwistern zu legen. Harry beobachtete, wie er mit seiner Frau hinüberging zu einem der Tische, an denen Roger und Georgia saßen.

„Schaut euch nur diese missratenen Gören an", meinte George und starrte die Familie seines Bruders an, als handele es sich um eine Gruppe schleimiger Aliens, „die ganze Familie, total verkorkst."

„Kommt, beachtet sie doch einfach nicht", meinte Hermine ungehalten, „ihr wollt nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben, und sie wollen nichts mit euch zu tun haben, also wird es wohl kaum zu einem ungewollten Zusammentreffen kommen!"

Ron warf Percy samt Familie noch einen angeekelten Blick zu und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Essen.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen die Weasleys wieder nach draußen. Harry, dem der Sinn nicht schon wieder nach Schnee und Kälte stand, machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Er wusste nicht genau, was er stattdessen noch den restlichen Tag tun würde; normalerweise hätte er irgendetwas mit Ginny unternommen. Ihm wurde immer wieder schmerzlich bewusst, wie selbstverständlich Ginny ein Teil seines eigenen Lebens gewesen war.

Gerade bog er um eine Ecke, als ihn jemand ansprach.

„Harry?"

Er wandte sich um. Vor ihm stand eine hübsche Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die ihn anlächelte. Er stutzte kurz. Dann –

„Cho?", fragte er verblüfft. Sie nickte lächelnd. „Ich hätte dich ja fast nicht wiedererkannt nach all den Jahren! Wie geht es dir?"

„Es geht", antwortete sie und lächelte ein wenig gequält, „und selbst?"

„Frag lieber nicht", meinte Harry dumpf. Ein paar Augenblicke standen sie schweigend da.

„Hättest du Lust, runter nach Hogsmeade zu gehen? Wir könnten in den Drei Besen etwas trinken", schlug Cho schließlich vor, „ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst noch den restlichen Tag über machen könnte. Roger..." Sie brach ab.

„Ja, warum nicht?", meinte Harry. Er war froh, nicht den ganzen restlichen Tag alleine verbringen zu müssen.

Wenige Zeit später saßen sie sich in den Drei Besen gegenüber. Vor ihnen stand je ein Becher mit Butterbier. Harry grinste.

„Wie früher, wenn man an den Wochenenden nach Hogsmeade gegangen ist", meinte er und nippte an seinem Butterbier.

„Ja", meinte Cho und grinste ebenfalls. Sie schwieg einen Augenblick. „Was machst du eigentlich jetzt, Harry? Wir haben uns ja seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen."

„Im Moment bin ich Lehrer in Hogwarts", begann Harry. Cho nickte.

„Ich weiß. Lindsay hat es mir geschrieben", sagte sie, „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, nicht wahr?" Er nickte. „Klar, was auch sonst. Mir fiele niemand ein, der besser für diese Aufgabe geeignet wäre. Aber was machst du sonst? Bis letztes Jahr war doch Professor Tonks noch in diesem Posten."

„Ich bin Auror", erzählte Harry, „und du?"

„Roger geht arbeiten", antwortete Cho, „ich bin zu Hause und kümmere mich um Lindsay. Das heißt, solange sie kleiner war, jetzt ist sie ja in Hogwarts, im zweiten Jahr. Da kümmere ich mich eben um das Haus."

„Deine Tochter ist eine gute Quidditchspielerin", meinte Harry und lächelte, „hat dein Talent wohl geerbt." Cho lächelte geschmeichelt.

„Und du? Hast du auch Kinder?", erkundigte sie sich. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Schatten legte sich über sein Gesicht.

„Und wie es aussieht stehen die Chancen, dass ich jemals noch einmal Kinder haben werden, im Moment ziemlich schlecht", seufzte er. Cho blickte ihn fragend an. „Meine Freundin und ich haben uns vor knapp zwei Wochen getrennt", erklärte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Oh. Tut mir leid für dich", meinte Cho leise, und Harry wusste, dass sie es ernst meinte.

„Na ja. Nichts währt ewig", seufzte Harry und lächelte gequält.

„Wem sagst du das", erwiderte Cho leise. Harry blickte sie fragend an. „Weißt du... Roger und ich... wir haben im Moment ein bisschen Probleme." Sie lächelte, doch es war ein trauriges Lächeln. „Wir streiten uns nur noch die ganze Zeit. Ich... ich habe einfach Angst, dass sich das verliert. Was soll dann mit Lindsay werden? Sie ist ja jetzt zum Glück in Hogwarts, da bekommt sie von alledem nichts mit. Aber wenn..." Sie brach ab. Einige Augenblicke schwiegen sie.

„Irgendwie verrückt, dass es uns beiden momentan nicht so gut geht, oder?", meinte Cho dann und lächelte unsicher. Harry lachte leise und nickte.

„Ja, irgendwie schon", meinte er und trank einen Schluck Butterbier.

„Weißt du", sagte Cho leise, „als du damals Voldemort getötet hast ... ich weiß nicht, irgendwie war ich dir unendlich dankbar dafür. Und ich fand es schade, dass ich es dir nicht sagen konnte."

Harry nickte.

„Ich meine, natürlich hat sich jeder gefreut, dass Voldemort besiegt war", fuhr Cho fort, „aber ... mir war es persönlich wichtig. Und ... ach, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Er hatte Cedric damals getötet. Und du warst dabei gewesen. Und dann hast du ihn besiegt, das war irgendwie – richtig. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Harry nickte wieder. Er musste an sein fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts denken, als das mit ihm und Cho gewesen war. Er lächelte.

„Weißt du noch", meinte er versonnen, „als wir immer unsere DA-Treffen hatten?"

„Natürlich!", erwiderte Cho, „du warst ein phantastischer Lehrer, Harry."

Sie lächelte ihn an. Schweigend saßen sie sich einige Zeit gegenüber. Harry sah sie an. Er dachte daran zurück, wie er damals kaum ein anständiges Wort herausgebracht hatte, wenn er ihr gegenüberstand. Sie hatte noch immer ein hübsches Gesicht, auch wenn sie jetzt viel älter war.

„Schade eigentlich, dass das mit uns damals nicht funktioniert hat", sagte er leise. Cho nickte.

„Ja", antwortete sie, „schade eigentlich."

Sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile. Harry sah sie an. Er konnte sogar noch nachvollziehen, warum er sich damals so in sie verliebt hatte. Er lächelte.

„Ich bin ja wirklich gespannt auf das große Fest morgen", meinte Cho, „das wird bestimmt toll."

„Ja, ich denke auch", antwortete Harry und trank noch einen Schluck Butterbier, „Dumbledore hat sich sicherlich wieder etwas ganz besonderes einfallen lassen."

„Oh Mann, freu ich mich auf morgen!", meinte Claire und grinste breit. Emma verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir wissen es, Claire", meinte sie genervt und sah von ihrem Buch auf, „das sagst du nämlich jetzt zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal!"

Claire streckte ihr einfach die Zunge raus. Lyn grinste. Auch sie war gespannt auf den morgigen Tag, an dem die große Abschlussfeier des Jubiläums stattfinden sollte. Am darauffolgenden Tag würden die Ferien beginnen und sie würde zu ihrer Familie nach Little Whinging zurückkehren – zu Weihnachten wollte ihre Mutter sie zu Hause haben. Emma und Claire hatte versucht, Lyn zu überzeugen, Weihnachten mit ihnen im Fuchsbau zu verbringen, doch Lyn wollte ihre Mutter nicht enttäuschen.

Emma schlug ihr Buch zu.

„Ich geh ins Bett", verkündetet sie.

„Ich auch", meinte Lyn. Dann würde sie morgen wenigstens ausgeschlafen sein.

„Also schön, ich komme auch!", seufzte Claire. Die drei Mädchen stiegen die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch. Als sie in ihrem gemütlichen weichen Bett lag dachte Lyn an den morgigen Tag und das, was er wohl mit sich bringen würde. Sie lächelte zufrieden und war bald darauf eingeschlafen.


	15. Die Abschlussfeier

Tut mir leid, dass ich keine Zeit hab, auf alles einzugehen, aber vieeeeelen Dank für die Reviews Die Abschlussfeier 

Der Morgen des Abschlussfestes brach an und Harry war froh, dass nun bald alles vorbei sein würde und er sich keine quälenden Fragen und Ratschläge mehr anhörenden musste. Er hatte es satt, dass seine Freunde ihn mitleidig musterten oder betreten neben ihm standen, so als wüssten sie nicht, ob er im nächsten Moment lachen oder weinen würde. Aber Harry wusste es auch nicht. Er wusste nicht, ob er lieber lachen oder weinen würde.

Seit Tagen lief er durch das Schloss, ohne richtig zu wissen, was er überhaupt tun wollte. Eigentlich wollte er nämlich überhaupt nichts tun. Hermine jedoch hielt ihn tatkräftig davon ab, sich in seinem Zimmer zu verbarrikadieren, denn jeden Morgen klopfte sie lautstark gegen die Tür und gab keine Ruhe, bis er nicht zumindest versprochen hatte, in den nächsten Minuten zu ihnen zu kommen. Einerseits war er ihr dankbar für ihr Mitgefühl, andererseits wäre es doch für alle das beste gewesen, wenn er einfach in seinem Zimmer blieb. Für ihn und auch für die anderen, die seine üble Laune nicht zu ertragen brauchten. Immerhin sollte man sich auf dieser Feier amüsieren, Ron und Hermine jedoch sahen eher aus, als wären sie auf einer Trauerfeier.

Außerdem wusste er, dass Ginny heute kommen würde. Natürlich, sie hatte sich so auf das Jubiläum gefreut. Noch ein Grund mehr, einfach die Bettdecke über sein Gesicht zu ziehen und so zu tun, als hörte er nichts, wenn Hermine wie üblich um halb zehn gegen seine Tür zu hämmern begann. Allerdings würde sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht damit zufrieden geben.

Und so stand er wenige Minuten später in der Großen Halle und kam sich wie immer absolut fehl am Platz vor.

Seine Schüler waren aufgedreht und munter, ihre Eltern strahlten froh und überhaupt sahen sie alle aus, als könnten sie sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als auf diesem dämlichen Jubiläum rumzuhängen.

„Hierhin, Harry", rief Hermine und winkte ihm von einem der Tische aus zu. Ergeben drängte er sich durch die Menschenmassen und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Morgen", sagte er.

„Hallo, Onkel Harry", sagte Liv vergnügt.

„Morgen", schmatzte Julia und steckte sich einen Löffel Haferschleim in den Mund.

„Iss", sagte Hermine nur. Harry folgte ihr willenlos. Er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Er war seit der Trennung von Ginny wahrscheinlich der appetitloseste Mensch, den man sich vorstellen konnte, aber er wusste genau so gut wie Hermine, dass er essen musste. Er musste so viel in letzter Zeit. Aber er wollte einfach nicht mehr.

Missmutig begann er, an einem Toast herumzukauen und überlegte, dass Sirius und James wahrscheinlich schon wieder mit ihren Paten unterwegs waren. Ehrlich gesagt war er froh darum, denn sie schienen, mit Ausnahme von Emma, die einzigen von Ron und Hermines Kindern zu seinen, die eine leise Ahnung davon hatten, was zwischen ihm und Ginny passiert war.

„Schaut euch das mal an!", schrie Ron plötzlich.

„Psssst, schrei doch nicht so, Dad", meinte Julia und schaute sich unangenehm berührt in der Großen Halle um. Wenn man bedachte, dass es hier schon vorher geräuschvoll wie sonst selten in Hogwarts zugegangen war, war das nichts mehr. Überall reckten die Leute ihre Köpfe und riefen und schrieen und flüsterten, wohl in der Annahme, die Stimme dämpfen zu müssen, was das Zeug hielt.

Harry wandte sich verwundert um.

In der Tür stand eine junge Frau mit leicht verträumten Blick und zotteligen blonden Haaren. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie auch zufällig hier reingekommen sein können. Ihre Augen waren unnatürlich groß und um ihren leicht schmutzigen Hals baumelte eine Kette aus Butterbierkorken.

Aber der Grund des Aufruhrs war nicht etwa sie, sondern der Mann neben ihr. Oder eher die Tatsache, dass er neben ihr stand und einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte.

Lorrains Vater am Tisch neben Harry hatte seine Brille abgenommen und putzte nun wie verrückt.

„Habt ihr das gewusst?", fragte Ron verblüfft.

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann sagte sie:

„Die beiden haben sich auf einem Seminar über Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler kennengelernt. In Amerika."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Ron verdattert. Hermine zuckte die Schultern.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?", verlangte Ron schmollend zu wissen, „vielleicht hätte ich ein Autogramm gewollt."

„Vielleicht? Sicher hättest du das", sagte Hermine. Ron schnaubte.

„Na also. Da weißt du es schon und erzählst es mir trotzdem nicht", regte Ron sich auf.

„Deshalb hab ich es dir nicht erzählt. Du siehst doch, was du jetzt für einen Aufstand machst!", wies Hermine ihn zurecht.

„Hättest du mir es gesagt, hätte ich nicht so reagieren müssen", gab er schmollend zurück.

„Du solltest ihn einfach mal als Lunas Freund sehen und nicht als diesen idiotischen Punkrocker", meinte Hermine bestimmt.

„Idiotisch? Sag mal, spinnst du? Idiotisch? Also wirklich! Er ist nicht idiotisch, er ist ein ... ein ..."

Er suchte eine Weile nach dem richtigen Wort, gab dann aber erfolglos auf und entschloss sich, Hermine zu erklären, dass er sämtliche Alben gesammelt hatte.

„Ich weiß", sagte Hermine, „wie könnte mir das entgehen?"

„Und trotzdem sagst du mir nichts?"

„Nein."

„Wieso? Wieso tust du das?"

Hermine seufzte entnervt.

„Mum, wer ist dieser Mann? Kennt Daddy ihn?", fragte Liv aufgeregt.

„Natürlich!", schrie Ron, „jeder kennt ihn! Weißt du wer das ist, Liv?"

Liv schüttelte den Kopf, war allerdings begeistert von der Aufregung rund um sie.

„Das ist ... das ist ..."

Wieder fiel ihm nicht das richtige Wort ein.

„Das ist Lunas Freund, Liv", half Hermine weiter. Ron schnaubte verächtlich.

„Er ist viel mehr als das", erklärte er.

„Ich habe auch eine Menge Freunde", verkündete Liv, „ich habe Rosemarie und Miranda und ..."

Sie zählte an den Fingern ab.

Luna hingegen schien die ganze Aufregung gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen, sondern sah sich einfach in der Großen Halle um und hielt Ausschau nach einem freien Platz. Der Tisch neben ihnen war frei. Harry grinste. Ron wurde ganz nervös und begann, an den Fingernägeln zu kauen.

„Lass das", fauchte Hermine ihn an und Ron hörte augenblicklich auf.

Luna deutete kurz auf den freien Tisch und der Mann neben ihr nickte kurz. Er schaute zwar betont freundlich in die Runde und erwiderte den ein oder anderen Gruß oder ein Winken, jedoch schien ihn die Aufregung um seine Person nicht groß zu verunsichern. Luna kam immer näher.

„Da kommen sie", flüsterte Ron gespannt.

Hermine gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich.

Schließen standen sie direkt vor ihnen.

„Hallo", sagte Luna lächelnd.

„Hallo Luna", keuchte Ron. Auch die anderen begrüßten sie freundlich.

„Bist du Lunas Freund?", fragte Liv schließlich.

„Ja, das bin ich wohl", meinte der Mann lächelnd.

„Das hier ist Allister", stellte Luna ihn nun vor.

„Ich weiß", sagte Ron schnell. Harry verbiss sich ein Lachen. Es war einfach zu komisch, wie Ron nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.

„Hallo Harry!", begrüßte Luna nun Harry persönlich und strahlte ihn an, „wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut", log Harry und bemühte sich, zurückzulächeln. Er legte keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, dass Luna auch noch von seinen Problemen erfuhr.

Während Luna und ihr Freund nun am Nachbartisch Platz nahmen und Ron Allister immer noch fasziniert anstarrte, legte sich das Getuschel in der Großen Halle allmählich. Zwar warfen die Leute noch hin und wieder bewundernde Blicke in Allisters Richtung, doch bemühten sie sich, dies unauffällig zu tun. Einige Schülerinnen drückten sich in der Nähe des Tisches herum, die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und tuschelnd. Es schien, als getrauten sie sich nicht, näher heranzukommen.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen!", murmelte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf, „Luna und der Leadsänger von Black Velvet!"

„Und was soll daran so merkwürdig sein?", meinte Hermine ungehalten, „er ist auch nur ein Mensch! Ob er jetzt der Leadsänger einer Punkrockband ist oder Pförtner im St. Mungo, was macht das für einen Unterschied?"

Ron jedoch schien sie gar nicht zu hören; er war wie weggetreten. Harry grinste.

Um fünfzehn Uhr am Nachmittag sollte die große Abschlussfeier offiziell eröffnet werden. Die Große Halle war für dieses Ereignis extra auf das dreifache ihrer normalen Größe erweitert worden, damit auch alle Gäste Platz fanden. Entlang der Wände hingen riesige Banner mit dem Wappen von Hogwarts, Girlanden aus Immergrün, auf denen kleine glitzernde Feen saßen, rankten sich überall und die gesamte Halle war gefüllt mit Tischen in den unterschiedlichsten Größen. Am Ende der Halle, schräg vor der Erhöhung, wo der Lehrertisch stand, war eine Art Bühne aufgebaut worden.

Bereits um halb fünf füllte sich der Raum mit Zauberern jeden Alters; Hermine hatte Harry genötigt, auch jetzt schon mitzukommen, obwohl er die letzte halbe Stunde lieber alleine in seinem Zimmer verbracht hätte.

Sie wühlten sich durch die Menge, um einen freien Tisch zu ergattern. Als sie endlich einen gefunden hatten, ließen sie sich erleichtert auf den Stühlen nieder.

Harry blickte sich um. Oben am Lehrertisch saß Dumbledore bereits auf seinem großen Stuhl. Er trug einen dunkelroten Umhang, der mit prächtigen Stickereien verziert war. Auf seinem Kopf saß der dazu passende Spitzhut. Dumbledore hatte die Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt und beobachtete interessiert das Treiben in der Großen Halle.

Der Lärmpegel war nur vergleichbar mit dem während eines Quidditchspiels. Überall wuselten kleine Kinder umher, riefen ihren Eltern irgendetwas zu. Die Erwachsenen versuchten vergeblich, den Überblick zu behalten.

Irgendwo weiter hinten entdeckte Harry Cho. Sie stand mit ihrem Freund, Roger Davies, zusammen, und es sah ganz so aus, als hätten sie sich wieder vertragen, den sie hatten sich fest im Arm. Harry blickte weg.

„Da seid ihr ja!", rief jemand und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Es war Bill, der mit Fleur im Schlepptau zu ihnen herüberkam und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Fleur hatte den kleinen Arthur auf dem Arm.

„Bill!", rief Ron erfreut und stand auf, um seinen ältesten Bruder zu begrüßen.

„Herrlich, wieder einmal hier zu sein!", meinte Bill uns sah sich um.

„'Arry", rief Fleur und drückte ihrem Mann den kleinen Arthur in die Hände, um Harry zu umarmen, „isch freue misch so se'r disch zu se'en! Claire schreibt ja so nett über disch, du wärest ein phantastischer Le'rer!"

Harry fragte sich, ob Claire das wohl ernst meinte; eigentlich war sie doch während seiner Unterrichtsstunden hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt, mit Gabriel zu tuscheln oder Brianna Borgin zu ärgern.

„Apropos", meinte Bill und gab seiner Frau seinen Jüngsten zurück, „wo ist Claire eigentlich?"

„Habt ihr sie noch nicht gesehen?", fragte Hermine. Fleur schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir sind gerade erst angekommen", erklärte sie.

„Mum! Dad!", schrie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme und der silberblonde Haarschopf von Claire wühlte sich durch die Menge, gefolgt von Emma und Lyn, „da seid ihr ja endlich!" Claire fiel ihren Eltern um den Hals.

„Hi Mum, Dad!", meinte Emma und umarmte ihre Eltern rasch.

„Sind Tonks und Remus schon da?", fragte Claire aufgeregt, „ich will doch endlich das Baby sehen!"

„Die kommen sicher bald", tröstete Bill seine Tochter.

„Ich habe noch einmal mit Sherryl und Jade gesprochen, wegen der Jugendorganisation von B.ELFE.R", sagte Emma gerade zu Hermine, „sie haben versprochen, noch einige andere Leute deswegen zu fragen."

Harry bemerkte, dass Lyn ein wenig verloren danebenstand. Claire war gerade damit beschäftigt, ihren Eltern Vorwürfe zu machen, dass sie sie nicht mitgenommen hatten, um Lily zu sehen, und Emma unterhielt sich mit ihrer Mutter wieder über B.ELFE.R; sie waren ganz versunken in ihre Diskussion.

„Kommen deine Eltern auch, Lyn?", fragte Ron, der ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben schien, dass Lyn nicht recht wusste, was sie tun sollte.

„Nein", erwiderte das Mädchen, „ich glaube nicht, dass sie großen Wert darauf legen würden, nach Hogwarts zu kommen." Harry bemerkte den bitteren Unterton in Lyns Stimme. Natürlich, dass Dudley in Hogwarts auftauchen würde war ein grotesker Gedanke.

„Wollt ihr euch nicht zu uns setzen?", fragte Ron, „es sind schließlich noch genug Stühle frei."

Bill, Fleur und die drei Mädchen nahmen die Einladung gerne an und Claire war kurz darauf in ein Gespräch mit Fred und George vertieft. Harry beobachtete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn und versuchte zu verstehen, was sie sprachen; er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Claire die Testperson für Fred und George machte, um ihre Scherzartikel in seinem Unterricht zu testen.

„Also, ich finde das Teil genial", meinte Claire leise zu ihren Onkels, „und Gabriel war auch ganz begeistert. Der Nachteil ist nur das mit dem Zauberstab, weil das eben auffälliger ist und außerdem können dann nur Schüler das Spuckrohr verwenden."

„Wir arbeiten daran", versicherte George grinsend, „aber danke für deine Beurteilung. Mal sehen, wir haben gerade noch etwas anderes in der Entwicklung. Vielleicht haben wir es bis Weihnachten soweit, dass du es im nächsten Halbjahr auch für uns testen kannst."

„Klar, mach ich doch gerne", erwiderte Claire grinsend.

Harry beschloss, das Gehörte einfach zu vergessen; schließlich konnte ihm niemand einen Vorwurf machen, wenn er gewisse Dinge in seinem Unterricht einfach nicht bemerkte. Und er dachte schmunzelnd daran, dass er es gewesen war, der die Zwillinge mit dem Startkapital für ihren Laden versorgt hatte.

Als Harry sich erneut aufsah, erblickte er zwei weitere vertraute Gesichter, die die Große Halle betreten hatten und nun in ihre Richtung kamen.

„Oma und Opa!", quietschte Liv begeistert und hüpfte von ihrem Stuhl herunter. Sie rannte Mr. und Mrs. Weasley entgegen und sprang ihrer Großmutter mit einem Satz in die Arme.

„Oh, Mum und Dad", meinte Ron und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Hallo ihr Lieben!", sagte Mrs. Weasley und winkte in die Runde. Es gab ein großes Hallo, weil jeder jeden zuerst begrüßen wollte, doch schließlich fanden auch Rons Eltern noch einen Platz an dem großen Tisch.

Wenige Minuten später sah Harry Dean und Parvati gefolgt von Lavender, Seamus und ihren Kindern die Große Halle betreten. Zum Glück kamen sie nicht zu ihnen herüber; Harry hatte keine Lust, Lavender und Parvati ausgeliefert zu sein, die ihn zweifelsohne schrecklich bemitleiden würden und ihm die besten Tipps und Tricks zur Bekämpfung von Liebeskummer verraten würden.

Und dann betrat noch jemand die Große Halle und Harry hatte augenblicklich wieder einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Er wünschte sich, in seinem Bett zu liegen, mit der Decke über den Kopf gezogen.

Hermine hatte seinen Blick bemerkt und seufzte.

„Du bleibst hier!", flüsterte sie ihm warnend zu, als habe sie seine Gedanken erraten. Harry nickte ergeben.

Als Ginny an ihren Tisch trat, ging die Begrüßungsrunde von neuem los. Ginny nahm zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihrem ältesten Bruder Platz und versuchte ebenso wie Harry, den Blickkontakt zu vermeiden.

Von dem Gespräch am Tisch bekam Harry nichts mit. Er fühlte sich, als sein Eiswasser in seinen Magen gegossen worden. Warum nur war er nicht im Bett geblieben? Warum? Missmutig starrte er vor sich hin, sodass er zunächst nicht bemerkte, das sich eine weitere Familie dem Tisch genähert hatte. Erst als Liv beigeistert: „Rosiiieee!" quietschte, sah er auf.

Neville und Hannah waren an ihren Tisch herangetreten.

„Hi Harry!", sagte Neville lächelnd.

„Hi", erwiderte Harry.

„Neville!", rief Ron erfreut, „schön, dass ihr kommt!"

„Ja, wir sind ein bisschen später als geplant", meinte Hannah, „aber es ist immer so eine Tortur, Rosemarie reisefertig zu machen."

„Wem sagst du das!", seufzte Hermine.

Neville und Hannah ließen sich am Nachbartisch nieder, da es am Tisch der Weasleys inzwischen einfach zu voll war.

„Sie sind da!", kreischte Claire plötzlich aufgeregt und sprang auf. Harry wandte sich um. Soeben hatten Lupin und Tonks den Saal betreten und kämpften sich nun durch die Menschenmassen zu ihnen durch.

„Wo ist das Baby? Ich will das Baby sehen!", rief Claire aufgeregt.

„Hallöchen!", strahlte Tonks. Ihre Haare waren heute cyanblau und hatten ein äußerst strubbeliges Aussehen. Sie trug einen weißen flauschigen Pullover und eine Jeans unter ihrem hellgrauen Umhang. Lupin stand neben ihr und strahlte nicht minder.

„Darf ich das Baby sehen?", fragte Claire aufgeregt. Tonks lachte und reichte ihr das kleine Bündel, in dem vermutlich Lily lag. Claire bekam große Augen. „Ist die süüüß!", rief sie begeistert. Auch Emma und Lyn waren nun neugierig geworden und begutachteten nun ebenfalls das Baby.

„Wir setzen uns an den Nachbartisch zu Neville und Hannah", sagte Lupin.

Um fünf Uhr war die Große Halle zum Bersten voll. Inzwischen hatte wohl jeder einen Platz gefunden, und alle warteten nur noch darauf, dass die Feier eröffnet wurde. Dann erhob Dumbledore sich oben am Lehrertisch von seinem Stuhl. In der Halle wurde es langsam still. Dumbledore lächelte in die Runde.

„Herzlich Willkommen!", sagte er und breitete die Arme aus, „ihr alle wisst, weshalb wir hier sind; unser gutes altes Hogwarts feiert in diesem Jahr sein 1234-jähriges Jubiläum. Ich weiß, wie hungrig ihr alle seid, deshalb will ich euch auch gar nicht weiter mit großen Reden langweilen. Genießt die Feier und lasst es euch schmecken! Hiermit erklären ich das Fest als eröffnet!"

Die Tische vor ihnen füllten sich sofort mit den herrlichsten Speisen und die meisten schlugen sofort zu. Harry nahm sich ebenfalls etwas zu essen, doch egal wie köstlich die Speisen auch waren, sie wollten ihm nicht wirklich schmecken.

Nachdem alle sich den Bauch so voll geladen hatten, dass absolut nichts mehr hineinging, verteilte sich die Gesellschaft allmählich. Im Eingangsbereich der Großen Halle, dort wo keine Tische standen, spielten die jüngeren der Kinder und auch Hermine machte sich mit ihren Sprösslingen und Nevilles Tochter auf den Weg dorthin. Emma, Claire und Lyn verschwanden irgendwann auch; sie wollten zu Gabriel. Ron setzte sich hinüber zu Neville und tauschte mit ihm Vaterprobleme aus und Bill und Fleur gingen hinüber zu einem Tisch, wo ein paar alte Klassenkameraden von Bill saßen. Fred und George verschleppten Sirius und James wieder in irgendeine dunkle Ecke und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley verschwanden auch bald irgendwo anders hin.

Schließlich saßen nur noch Harry und Ginny am Tisch. Sie schwiegen beide und sahen sich nicht an. Harry wäre am liebsten aufgestanden und auch gegangen, doch er wäre sich dabei blöd vorgekommen. So schien es auch Ginny zu gehen, denn sie machte ebenfalls keine Anstalten, sich zu erheben.

Harry blickte hinüber zum Eingangsbereich, wo Hermine mit Julia, Liv, Rosemarie und dem kleinen Arthur am spielen war. Sirius und James hatten offenbar beschlossen, ihrer Mutter bei der Kinderbetreuung behilflich sein zu müssen, denn auch sie sprangen nun zwischen den Kindern umher.

Gerade sah Harry, wie Malfoys kleiner Sohn Abraxas Liv an den Haaren zog. Er schien es wirklich auf sie abgesehen zu haben. Liv schrie auf und begann zu weinen. Hermine begann sofort, den kleinen Abraxas auszuschimpfen, während Liv mit Julia im Schlepptau zu ihrem Vater lief, um sich bei ihm auszuheulen.

„Daaad, der blöde Junge hat mir schon wieder wehgetan!", schluchzte sie und Ron strich ihr tröstend über das Haar.

„Ich glaube, ich muss mir Malfoy noch einmal vornehmen!", sagte er grollend und wollte aufstehen.

In diesem Moment gab es einen lauten Knall und die Eingangstür der Großen Halle flog mit einem Krachen auf. Alle wandten sich um.


	16. In der Kammer

Ach Mensch, hab schpn wieder keine Zeit, auf sämtliche Reviews einzugehen, aber natürlich freu ich mich trotzdem drüber 

_Alraune äh, hab ich nicht schon mal alle Kinder aufgeschrieben? Naja, wie auch immer, jedenfalls schau mal auf __www.myblog. nach, ich glaub, da stehts... wenn nicht, sag bescheid, dann post ich's bei Gelegenheit noch mal, ja?_

In der Kammer 

In der Tür standen vier Leute – und es waren so ziemlich die unangenehmsten Gäste, die Harry sich vorstellen konnte. Es waren drei Männer und eine Frau, die dort mit gezückten Zauberstäben standen. Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Bellatrix!", murmelte er und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Er sah, wie auch Susan aufgeschreckt war.

Doch nun betraten die vier ungebetenen Gäste die Große Halle. Harry zuckt zusammen. Einer der Männer, mit fettigem schwarzem Haar und einer Hakennase im Gesicht, richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Hermine, die noch immer mit den Kindern beschäftigt war.

In der Halle brach nun Chaos aus. Alle Leute schrieen durcheinander, Mütter versuchten, ihre Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen; es drohte, eine Massenpanik auszubrechen. Harry starrte entsetzt auf die vier Eindringlinge, die nun Hermine und die Kinder mit ihren Zauberstäben bedrohten.

Er kannte alle vier von ihnen. Und einer war ihm verhasster als der andere: Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy und Peter Pettigrew.

„Ruhe!", schrie Bellatrix Lestrange nun. Augenblicklich legte sich der Lärm. Die Zauberer und Hexen in der Großen Halle wirkten wie versteinert. Sie starrten auf die vier ehemaligen Todesser, die nun einen Halbkreis um ihre Geiseln schlossen.

„Niemand hier im Raum braucht etwas zu fürchten", rief Lucius Malfoy mit lauter Stimme, „es gibt nur einen, der uns interessiert."

Harry schluckte schwer. Er ahnte, was nun kommen würde.

„Harry Potter!", sagte Snape und starrte mit hasserfülltem Blick in seine Richtung. In der Halle war es mucksmäuschenstill. Einige Sekunden geschah nichts. Dann erhob sich Harry zitternd. Eine Welle durchlief die Menschenmenge, als sich alle Gesichter ihm zuwanden.

„Ich bin hier", sagte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Wenn dir etwas an dem Leben dieser Menschen liegt, Potter", sagte Lucius Malfoy mit kalter Stimme, „dann solltest du uns folgen. Alleine."

„Für unser liebes Potty-Baby dürfte es ja kein Problem sein, den Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens zu finden", rief Bellatrix Lestrange höhnisch.

Lyn hatte die ganze Aktion mit Schrecken verfolgt. Sie konnte den Blick nicht von den Geiseln der vier fremden Zauberer wenden; Hermine war leichenblass und drückte die kleine Rosemarie an sich, die leise weinte. Arthur, Claires kleiner Bruder, klammerte sich wimmernd an Hermines Bein und Sirius und James, die beiden Zwillinge standen verängstigt da und pressten sich an ihre Mutter. Der kleine blonde Junge, der Liv vorhin geärgert hatte, stand ebenfalls ängstlich dabei, jedoch getraute er sich offenbar nicht, sich an Hermine zu klammern.

„Das können Sie doch nicht machen!", platzte es aus Lyn heraus und sie trat einen Schritt auf die vier Fremden zu. Aller Augen richteten sich auf sie.

„Lyn – nein – bist du verrückt!", flüsterte Emma panisch, die leichenblass vor Angst war. Lyn jedoch beachtete sie nicht. Sie zitterte zwar, doch sie sprach weiter.

„Sie können doch die Kinder nicht mitnehmen!", sagte sie empört, „und Mrs. Weasley ist hochschwanger! Sind Sie eigentlich noch ganz bei Trost?"

Einige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen. Die vier Fremden blickten Lyn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Ungläubigkeit an. Dann richtete der Mann mit den fettigen schwarzen Haaren seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

„Dummes kleines Mädchen!", sagte er höhnisch, „dir hat wohl niemand beigebracht, wann es besser ist, den Mund zu halten! Los, hierher!"

Er bedrohte Lyn mit dem Zauberstab. Das Mädchen schluckte. Dann ging sie langsam auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Warum hatte sie nur den Mund nicht halten können?

Harry verfolgte mit Schrecken, wie Lyn nun ebenfalls als Geisel genommen wurde. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte das Mädchen sich mit den vieren angelegt? Doch Harry musste zugeben, dass er an ihrer Stelle und in ihrem Alter wohl genauso gehandelt hätte – und das verwirrte ihn noch mehr.

„Potter!", rief Snape schneidend über die Menge hinweg, „wir geben dir eine Viertelstunde Zeit. Wenn du bis dahin nicht aufgetaucht bist, müssen diese armen Menschen dran glauben."

„Bis später, tleines Potty-Baby!", rief Bellatrix höhnisch.

Sie drängten die kleine Gruppe aus der Großen Halle. Mit einem lauten Krachen flogen die beiden Türflügel zu.

Harry sah sich um. Ron war ohnmächtig am Nachbartisch zusammengesunken, Neville war leichenblass. Fleur klammerte sich schluchzend an Bill, der ebenfalls geschockt aussah.

Harry sah hinauf zu Dumbledore. Der alte Mann wirkte äußerst besorgt; eine steile Sorgenfalte zog sich über seine Stirn. Harry und Dumbledore sahen sich sekundenlang in die Augen.

Sie wollten ihn töten, das war Harry klar. Sie wollten Voldemorts Tod rächen, und wussten, dass sie darauf zählen konnten, dass Harry die Geiseln nicht im Stich lassen würde. Er schluckte.

„Ich werde gehen", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und ging langsam auf den Ausgang der Großen Halle zu. Kaum war er ein paar Schritte gegangen, als ihn jemand am Arm fasste und zurückhielt. Er wandte sich um.

Ginny stand vor ihm.

Sekundenlang sahen sie sich nur in die Augen, zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen wieder.

„Ich komme mit", sagte sie schließlich schlicht.

„Nein", widersprach Harry leise, „das ist zu gefährlich. Außerdem haben sie gesagt, ich soll alleine kommen."

„Ich war das letzte Mal mit dort unten, ich werde auch dieses Mal mit dabei sein", antwortete Ginny bestimmt, „du kannst das nicht alleine packen, Harry. Sie sind zu viert. Und sie haben nicht vor, sich nett mit dir zu unterhalten. Sie wollen dich töten, und das weißt du. Und ..." Sie schluckte. „... und ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie das tun. Ich lasse sie dich mir nicht wieder wegnehmen."

Harry sah sie an. Seine Augen wurden feucht, und auch in Ginnys Augen schimmerten ein paar Tränen.

„Gut", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme, „komm." Er wandte sich um und verließ, von Ginny gefolgt, die Große Halle.

Sie rannten die Treppe hinauf, bis zum Mädchenklo, in dem die Maulende Myrthe spukte. Die Tür stand offen. Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab, ebenso wie Ginny. Vorsichtig betraten sie das Mädchenklo.

„Wer ist da?", fragte eine weinerliche Stimme und Myrthe kam aus einer der Kabinen geschwebt. Als sie Harry erkannte, machte sie große Augen. „Ooooh, du bist es! Ich hab dich ja Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen."

„Hallo Myrthe", sagte Harry entnervt. Er ging schnurstracks auf das Waschbecken zu, in dessen Hahn eine Schlange eingeritzt war.

„Willst du etwa wieder da runter?", fragte Myrthe mit großen Augen, „die anderen sind aber schon vor dir hier gewesen, weißt du."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry knapp. Er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Es war so lange her, dass er das letzte Mal Parsel gesprochen hatte. Harry starrte den Schlangenkopf an und stellte sich vor, er sein lebendig.

„Öffne!", sagte er, doch nur ein unheimliches Zischen entwich seinem Mund. Ginny sah ihn schaudernd an. Der Hahn leuchtete auf und begann sich zu drehen und dann versank das Waschbecken in der Wand. Harry schluckte. Es war alles genau wie damals, als Riddle Ginny nach dort unten verschleppt hatte – nur dass Ginny diesmal neben ihm stand und sie gemeinsam dort hinuntergehen würden.

„Also dann", sagte Harry und setzte sich in den Eingang des Rohres, „versuchen wir's." Er stieß sich vom Rand ab und glitt nach unten.

Sie rutschten endlos lang das dicke Rohr hinunter, das noch viel schmutziger und schleimiger war als damals vor siebzehn Jahren. Harry hörte Ginny hinter sich durch das Rohr rutschen. Er war froh, dass sie bei ihm war.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie unten an. Sie landeten auf dem nassen felsigen Boden und vor ihnen lag der Steintunnel.

„Genau wie damals", murmelte Harry. Er sah sich kurz zu Ginny um und nickte ihr zu. Mit erhobenen Zauberstäben gingen sie den niedrigen Gang entlang. Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie kamen an die Stelle, wo Lockharts missglückter Vergessenszauber damals den halben Gang in die Luft gejagt hatte. Der Gang war noch immer teilweise versperrt, doch der Spalt, den Ron damals freigeräumt hatte, war vergrößert worden. Sie schlichen hindurch und sahen die große giftgrüne Schlangenhaut, die noch immer dort lag, so, als sein kein Tag seither vergangen.

„Es ist alles noch genau so wie damals", flüsterte Ginny und schüttelte sich. Sie schlichen weiter den Gang entlang, der sich in schier endlosen Kurven und Biegungen unter der Erde wand.

Schließlich tauchte vor ihnen die Wand mit den steinernen Schlangen auf, deren Augen grün schimmernde Smaragde waren. Harry blieb stehen. Er runzelte die Stirn. Wie um alles in der Welt hatten die vier ehemaligen Todesser die Kammer öffnen können? Keiner von ihnen war ein Parselmund. Doch er verdrängte den Gedanken sofort wieder. Sie hatten jetzt keine Zeit dafür – Hermine und die Kinder waren dort drinnen. Harry holte tief Luft.

„Öffnet!", zischte er. Mit hoch erhobenem Zauberstab wartete er, bis die Schlangen sich entflochten hatten und die Wandhälften sich auseinander schoben.

„Komm!", flüsterte er Ginny zu. Vorsichtig spähte er in die Kammer.

Es sah alles noch genau so aus, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Die lange große Halle, deren Decke sich irgendwo in der Dunkelheit verlor, die gewaltigen steinernen Säulen, um die sich in den Stein gemeißelte Schlangen rankten, die riesenhafte Statue Salazar Slytherins, aus deren Mund damals der Basilisk gekommen war, das unheimliche grünliche Licht, das die Kammer spärlich erhellte; und dort vorne, ungefähr in der Mitte der Kammer, lag ein riesenhaftes Knochengerippe, mindestens sieben Meter lang, mit einem gruselig aussehenden Schädel, dessen Gebiss aus einer Reihe langer, dünner, spitzer Zähne bestand, von denen einer nahe des Ansatzes abgebrochen war. Das Skelett des Basilisk.

Hinter dem Gerippe aber konnte Harry eine Gruppe Gestalten erkennen; es waren Hermine und die Kinder. Von den vier Todessern war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Harry zögerte. Ihm war klar, dass Bellatrix und die anderen nur darauf warteten, dass er hereintrat. Doch was sollte er tun? Er konnte nicht ewig hier herumstehen und warten.

Er wandte sich zu Ginny um.

„Warte ein paar Augenblicke, bis du mir folgst", flüsterte er, „nur zur Sicherheit." Ginny nickte mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck. Harry wandte sich wieder der Kammer zu. Er holte tief Luft und trat dann über die Schwelle.

Raschen Schrittes ging er auf das riesenhafte Skelett des Basilisken zu. Er erwartete, jeden Augenblick von einem Schockzauber getroffen zu werden. Doch vorerst geschah nichts. All seine Muskeln waren aufs Äußerste gespannt, während er sich Hermine und den Kindern näherte.

Sie saßen aneinandergedrängt auf dem nassen Boden. Hermine hatte Arthur und Rosemarie schützend an sich gepresst, Sirius und James saßen dicht aneinander gekauert und Lyn strich dem kleinen Abraxas beruhigend über das blonde Haar. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Wieso um alles in der Welt nahm Lucius Malfoy seinen Enkelsohn als Geisel?

In diesem Moment entdeckte Hermine ihn. Sie erschrak.

„Harry!", flüsterte sie, „pass auf, das ist eine Falle!" Dieser Hinweis wäre überflüssig gewesen; ihm war durchaus klar, dass er im Moment genau das tat, was die vier Todesser von ihm erwarteten. Doch noch immer regte sich nichts um ihn herum.

Nun hatte er die kleine Gruppe erreicht.

„Alles in Ordnung mit euch?", fragte er leise und sah sich wachsam um. Hermine nickte. Sie war leichenblass im Gesicht.

Im rechten Augenwinkel nahm Harry eine Bewegung wahr. Er wirbelte herum und sah gerade noch wie Severus Snape, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, hinter einer der Säulen hervorgesprungen war. Es geschah reflexartig; Harry riss seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und errichtete einen Schutzzauber; längst hatte er die Kunst der ungesagten Zauber perfektioniert. Der Schildzauber ließ Snapes Fluch abprallen und Harry ging nun seinerseits zum Gegenangriff über. Snape allerdings blockte Harrys Schockzauber noch rechtzeitig ab.

Plötzlich ertönten hinter ihm drei Stimmen: „EXPELLIARMUS!"

Er wirbelte herum – doch es war zu spät. Die Kraft der drei Entwaffnungszauber riss ihn von den Füßen; sein Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand, wirbelte durch die Luft und wurde von Bellatrix Lestrange aufgefangen, die ihn in der Tasche ihres Umhangs verschwinden ließ.

„Oooh, hat das arme tleine Potty-Baby nicht richtig aufgepasst?", sagte sie mit ihrer schrecklichen nachgeahmten Babystimme. Harry blickte sie hasserfüllt an. Die vier Todesser standen nun rund um ihn herum, die Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet. Er breitete die Arme aus.

„Also schön, hier bin ich", sagte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme, „jetzt lasst Hermine und die Kinder gehen!"

Snapes Mund kräuselte sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln und Lucius Malfoy sagte spöttisch.

„Du verkennst deine Situation, Potter."

Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er sah, wie Ginny nun ebenfalls die Kammer betrat. Er erschrak. Wie sollte er sie davon abhalten, ohne ihre Anwesenheit zu verraten?

Doch es war bereits zu spät. Ginny hatte ihren Zauberstab erhoben und rief nun:

„Expelliarmus!"

Sie war viel zu weit weg, als dass der Entwaffnungszauber die vier Todesser rechtzeitig hätte erreichen können; und sicher war ihr das klar. Harry seufzte.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde Ginny ebenfalls von drei Entwaffnungszaubern getroffen, die sie von den Füßen rissen, während Snape Harry weiterhin bedrohte.

„Wir hatten gesagt, komm alleine, Potter", sagte er leise und ein gefährliches Glitzern lag in seinen Augen.

„Er kann nichts dafür!", rief Ginny mit zitternder Stimme, „ich ... ich bin ihm gefolgt, ohne dass er es wusste."

Peter Pettigrew zwang sie nun mit vorgehaltenem Zauberstab, ebenfalls herüberzukommen, während Bellatrix Lestrange sich auch Ginnys Zauberstab in die Tasche steckte.

„Soso", sagte Lucius Malfoy mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, „mit wie vielen ungebetenen Gästen dürfen wir noch rechnen?"

„Niemand", erwiderte Ginny leise, „außer uns weiß keiner, wie man in die Kammer kommt, und der Eingang ist wieder verschlossen."

„Genug jetzt", sagte Snape scharf, „wir vergeuden nur unsere Zeit." Er wandte sich wieder Harry zu und musterte ihn mit einem Ausdruck tiefen Hasses in den Augen. „Potter", flüsterte er, „du weißt, warum du hier bist."

„Ja, ich weiß", antwortete Harry kühl, „ihr habt es auf mein Leben abgesehen. Mal wieder", fügte er spöttisch hinzu. Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde keine Witze darüber machen, Potter", zischte er. Harry sah ihm kühn in die Augen.

„Du hast es nicht geschafft, Dumbledore zu töten, du wirst auch mich nicht töten, Snape", sagte er gelassen. Er wusste, dass er Snape damit in Rage brachte und somit ein gewisses Risiko einging; doch er hoffte, dass die Wut seinen Gegner unvorsichtig machte.

„Halt den Mund, Potter!", keifte Snape. Lucius Malfoy legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Ruhig Blut, Severus", sagte er, „lass ihn doch reden."

„Was habt ihr mit den Kindern vor?", fragte Ginny nun mutig.

„Das braucht dich nicht zu kümmern!", schnauzte Lucius Malfoy sie an.

„Aber dich, Malfoy", gab sie zurück und funkelte ihn an, „oder willst du deinen Enkelsohn töten?"

Malfoy sah sie perplex an. Er schien für einen Moment den Faden verloren zu haben.

„Was redest du für dummes Zeug?", blaffte er sie schließlich an. Ginny lachte kurz.

„Sag bloß, du weißt es nicht?", fragte sie höhnisch.

„Hör nicht auf sie, Lucius", mischte Bellatrix Lestrange sich ein, „sie versucht nur, Zeit zu schinden."

„Du hast tatsächlich deinen eigenen Enkelsohn entführt und weißt es nicht!", lachte Ginny. Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Hör schon auf mit diesem Unsinn!", fuhr Lucius Malfoy sie an, doch er schien leicht aus der Fassung zu sein. Ginny jedoch lachte immer noch zittrig.

„Abraxas", rief sie dem kleinen blonden Jungen zu, der sich zitternd an Lyn gepresst hatte, und der nun aufsah, „willst du deinem Opa nicht hallo sagen?"

Der kleine blonde Junge sah sie fragend an. Lucius Malfoy starrte ihn an. Harry beobachtete ihn. Seine hellgrauen Augen wanderten ungläubig von dem kleinen Abraxas zu Ginny und wieder zurück. Dann wandte er sich Peter Pettigrew zu.

„Du Idiot!", zischte er, „hättest du nicht besser aufpassen können, wen du da als Geisel nimmst!"

„Ist doch nett", meinte Harry ironisch, „ein hübsches kleines Familientreffen in der Kammer des Schreckens. Ich nehme an, du bekommst deinen Enkel nicht sehr oft zu Gesicht, Malfoy. Sei doch froh darüber, dass er seinen Opa endlich einmal bei seiner schmutzigen Arbeit sehen kann!"

„Schweig!", fuhr Lucius Malfoy ihn an und richtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabes drohend auf Harrys Gesicht, „wir sind nicht hier, um uns deine Frechheiten anzuhören Potter!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", erwiderte Harry kühl, „ihr wollt mich töten. Schön, was soll dann der ganze Aufstand mit Hermine und den Kindern? Lasst sie doch einfach gehen, dann regeln wir das unter uns."

„Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, Potter!", knurrte Lucius Malfoy, „du verkennst deine Situation!"

„Na schön", sagte Harry, dem das alles langsam zu dumm wurde, „was soll dann dieses ganze Hinauszögern? Kommt zur Sache, was wollt ihr von mir?"

„Wir?", kreischte Bellatrix Lestrange, „was wir von dir wollen? Gar nichts! Der einzige, der etwas von dir will, ist unser Meister!"

Harry starrte sie an. Sie war verrückt, keine Frage.

„Tja, nur dumm, dass euer guter Voldemort vor über elf Jahren das zeitliche gesegnet hat", meinte Harry sarkastisch.

„Du weißt nichts, Potter", sagte Snape höhnisch, „gar nichts."

„Unser Meister wartet darauf, dass du ihm einen kleinen Besuch abstattest", sagte Bellatrix und fixierte Harry mit einem irren Blick. Harry blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an. Ob sie tatsächlich glaubte, dies alles hier im Auftrag von Voldemort zu tun? Offenbar hatten ihr die Zeit in Askaban und dann die langen Jahre der Flucht tatsächlich den Verstand geraubt.

Lyn stand die ganze Zeit über schweigend da. Sie versuchte, zu verstehen, wer diese vier Fremden eigentlich waren. Offenbar handelte es sich bei ihnen um vier ehemalige Anhänger dieses Lord Voldemorts, von dem Emma und Claire ihr erzählt hatten. Der Mann mit den langen blonden Haaren schien offenbar Lucius Malfoy zu sein, dessen Enkel Howard im Hogwartsexpress zu zugerichtet hatte. Und die Frau hatte Lyn als Bellatrix Lestrange erkannt. Dass der schwarzhaarige Mann Severus Snape hieß, war ihr inzwischen auch klar, doch von ihm gehört hatte sie noch nie. Und der vierte Mann, dessen Kopf fast ganz kahl war, und der ein wenig untersetzt und pummelig aussah, war Lyn gänzlich unbekannt.

Sie hatte den Wortwechsel zwischen den vier Todessern und Harry mitverfolgt. Nun überlegte sie fieberhaft, was sie tun könnte, um Harry und Ginny zu helfen. Mrs. Weasley saß immer noch blass auf dem Boden, die beiden kleinen Kinder an sich gepresst; sie war wohl kaum imstande, irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Lyn konnte ihr daraus keinen Vorwurf machen, schließlich war sie hochschwanger.

Fieberhaft dachte das Mädchen nach. Wie zum Teufel sollte sie etwas unternehmen? Ihren Zauberstab hatte Bellatrix Lestrange ihr abgenommen. Also was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte doch nicht einfach hier herumstehen und zusehen, wie diese vier Todesser ihren Großcousin töteten – schließlich war er nur wegen ihr und den anderen Geiseln hier heruntergekommen.

Sie sah sich um. Bis zu den Säulen war es zu weit; sie würde sie niemals schnell genug erreicht haben, um sich zu verstecken, bis einer der vier Todesser sie mit einem Fluch erwischen würde. Das merkwürdige Riesenskelett bot nicht genug Möglichkeit, um sich zu verstecken, und einen andern Ort, an dem sie sich verbergen konnte, sah sie nicht.

Ihr Blick wanderte über die vier Todesser, die rund um Harry und Ginny standen und sie mit ihren Zauberstäben bedrohten.

Lyn stutzte. Zauberstäbe – das war es! Sie hatte doch gesehen, wie Bellatrix Lestrange alle Zauberstäbe in ihre Tasche gesteckt hatte. Wenn sie da herankommen könnte?

Sie stand gut anderthalb Meter von der Frau entfernt. Mit einem schnellen Überraschungsangriff würde sie es also nicht schaffen können. Blieb ihr nur die Möglichkeit, sich langsam und möglichst unauffällig immer näher an die Frau heranzuwagen.

Harry wollte gerade etwas auf Bellatrix' Ankündigung erwidern, als er bemerkte, dass sich jemand links von ihm regte. Er blickte unauffällig in diese Richtung – und sah Lyn, die den Blick auf Bellatrix geheftet hatte und sich ganz allmählich immer näher an sie heranschob. Was hatte dieses Mädchen vor? Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn. Was es auch war, er hatte das Gefühl, es wäre besser, wenn er dem Mädchen Deckung gab und die Todesser von ihr ablenkte.

„Ich soll mich also ganz nett mit eurem lieben Chef unterhalten", sagte Harry und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, „und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Das wird er dir schon selbst sagen, Potter", schnarrte Snape.

„Oh, ich verstehe, ein Blind Date sozusagen", spottete Harry.

„Dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen, Potter", sagte Lucius Malfoy leise.

Lyn war jetzt bis auf knapp einen Meter an Bellatrix herangekommen. Sie konnte die Spitze eines Zauberstabs aus der Umhangtasche herausragen sehen und es juckte sie in den Fingern, einfach die Hand auszustrecken, und ihn zu ergreifen, doch ihr war klar, dass das töricht gewesen wäre.

Und so schob sie sich weiterhin Zentimeter für Zentimeter an Bellatrix Lestrange heran.

Harry bemerkte, dass Lyn nun ziemlich dicht bei Bellatrix stand. Und nun begriff er auch, was das Mädchen vorhatte. Ihr Blick war starr auf die Tasche von Bellatrix gerichtet, in der sie die Zauberstäbe hatte verschwinden lassen. Am liebsten hätte Harry erleichtert aufgelacht, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Und wo ist euer nette Boss?", fragte er gelassen, „ich vermute kaum, dass er sich dazu bequemen wird, hierher zukommen."

„Du begreifst immer noch nicht die Situation, in der du dich befindest, Potter!", zischte Snape, „dies ist keine nette Plauderstunde, und niemand wird kommen, um dir diesmal den Hals zu retten."

„Ich könnte mich nicht erinnern, dass mir jemand den Hals gerettet hat, als ich euren Kumpel Voldemort getötet habe", sagte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und er sah mit Genugtuung wie Snape weiß vor Zorn wurde.

„Wage es nicht, so respektlos über ihn zu sprechen, Potter!", fauchte er, „du steckst bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten, an deiner Stelle würde ich den Mund nicht zu voll nehmen!"

„Oh, ich bin es gewöhnt, dass mich permanent jemand umbringen will", sagte Harry und zuckte gelassen die Schultern, „irgendwann nutzt sich das ab, wenn du alle paar Monate zu hören bekommst, nun hätte dein letztes Stündlein geschlagen."

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Lyn nun direkt neben Bellatrix Lestrange stand.

Lyn hielt die Luft an, aus Angst, Bellatrix Lestrange könnte sie hören. Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie sie vorsichtig ausstreckte und nach dem Zauberstab griff, der ein Stückchen aus der Tasche herausragte. Ihre zitternden Finger schlossen sich vorsichtig um den Stab und sie zog ihn ganz langsam, Stück für Stück, aus der Tasche heraus. Ihr Herz pochte so heftig, dass es weh tat, und sie fürchtete, Bellatrix Lestrange würde es hören.

Harry sah, wie Lyn still schräg hinter Bellatrix stand und hochkonzentriert auf die Tasche blickte. Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er ihr noch weiter Zeit verschaffen könnte.

„Wie habt ihr es eigentlich geschafft, die Kammer zu öffnen?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Unser Meister ist ein Parselmund, Potter", erwiderte Lucius Malfoy kühl, „der letzte Nachfahr Salazar Slytherins."

„Ihr wollt mir doch nicht im Ernst erzählen, er wäre hier?", fragte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Weißt du es, Potter?", antwortete Snape mit glitzernden Augen. Harry runzelt die Stirn. Das war unmöglich. Voldemort war tot. Er konnte nicht hier sein.

Endlich hatte Lyn den Zauberstab komplett aus der Umhangtasche gezogen. Sie erkannte nun, da sie ihn ganz sehen konnte, dass es ihr eigener war. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihn in ihrem Ärmel verschwinden. Sie spähte in die Tasche und erblickte dort die anderen drei Zauberstäbe. Stirnrunzelnd überlegte sie, welcher davon Harry gehörte. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, doch sie glaubte, ihn wiederzuerkennen. Einen Versuch war es wert, also streckte sie die Hand noch einmal in Bellatrix' Tasche, um Harrys Zauberstab ebenfalls herauszuholen.

Harry sah mit Staunen, wie kühn und gelassen Lyn ihre Aktion durchzog. Doch er durfte nicht vergessen, die Todesser von ihr abzulenken.

„Also schön", sagte er, „ich nehme an, ich habe euch richtig verstanden: euer Boss will sich mit mir alleine unterhalten."

„Kluges tleines Potty-Baby", spottete Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry schluckte den Zorn herunter; er durfte jetzt nicht die Beherrschung verlieren.

„Dann nehme ich mal an, dass Hermine und die Kinder hier nicht mehr gebraucht werden", fuhr er fort, „also lasst sie gehen! Sie haben damit nichts zu tun."

„Ich sage es dir noch einmal, Potter", schnarrte Snape, „du stellst hier keine Forderungen!"

Lyn hatte nun auch Harrys Zauberstab aus Bellatrix' Tasche gezogen. Sie verkniff sich ein erleichtertes Aufatmen, sondern blickte zu Harry hinüber, um irgendwie seinen Blick einzufangen – und stellte fest, dass er sie bereits ansah. Sie ließ ihren eigenen Zauberstab vorsichtig aus dem Ärmel ihres Umhangs gleiten. Nun hieß es Konzentration bewahren. Sie sah Harry fragend an und dieser nickte kaum merklich. Lyn zögerte nicht – jede weitere verstreichende Sekunde wäre Zeitverschwendung gewesen. Sie hatte Harrys Zauberstab in der Hand und warf ihn nun so schnell sie konnte in seine Richtung.

Harry fing ihn mit seiner rechten Hand auf und in diesem Moment schrie Lyn:

„EXPELLIARMUS!"

Bellatrix Lestrange riss es von den Füßen. Lyn duckte sich unter einem Fluch weg, den Snape in ihre Richtung schoss uns stürzte auf die am Boden liegende Bellatrix zu.

Harry schleuderte Lucius Malfoy, der seinen Zauberstab auf Lyn gerichtet hatte, einen Schockzauber entgegen, der ihn auf der Brust traf und umwarf. Dann errichtete er rasch einen Schutzschild, denn aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er gesehen, wie Snape seinen Zauberstab nun auf ihn richtete.

Lyns Finger glitten rasch in Bellatrix' Umhangtasche und sie zog Ginnys Zauberstab ebenfalls hervor.

„Protego!", rief sie, als sie sich aufrichtete, denn der kleine untersetzte Mann hatte einen Fluch in ihre Richtung geschossen. „Fang!", schrie sie Ginny zu, die sich unter all dem Blitzgewitter der Flüche weggeduckt hatte. Sie warf ihr den Zauberstab zu und sofort sprang Ginny Harry zur Seite, der nun von drei Leuten auf einmal angegriffen wurde. Lyn hechtete hinter eine der Säulen und blickte schwer atmend auf das Getümmel. Bellatrix Lestrange hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Harry, hinter dir!", schrie Lyn, als Bellatrix sich Harry von hinten näherte, der selbst gerade damit beschäftigt war, einen Fluch von Lucius Malfoy abzublocken. Er wirbelte herum und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig seinen Zauberstab heben, als Bellatrix Lestrange auch schon „CRUCIO!" schrie. Der Fluch prallte an Harrys Schutzzauber ab, doch es schauderte ihn, vor was Lyn ihn dort gerade noch rechtzeitig bewahrt hatte.

Lyn bemerkte verwirrt, dass sie Harry mit Vornamen angeredet hatte, doch ihr blieb keine Zeit, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Harry und Ginny hielten sich zwar ganz gut, doch sie waren zwei gegen vier.

Alle Vorsicht außer Acht lassend sprintete sie hinter der Säule hervor und schoss einen Entwaffnungszauber in die Richtung von Lucius Malfoy. Dieser wirbelte herum und der Zauber prallte an einem unsichtbaren Schutzschild ab. Lyn duckte sich, als ein roter Lichtblitz über sie hinwegzischte. Im nächsten Moment hatte Ginny Malfoy mit einem Schockzauber belegt. Wie gelähmt ging er zu Boden, doch allzu lange würde das wohl nicht halten.

Während Lyn einem weiteren Fluch auswich, diesmal von Bellatrix Lestrange kommend, überlegte sie fieberhaft, was sie tun könnte.

„Lyn!", rief Mrs. Weasley ihr leise zu. Das Mädchen wandte sich zu ihr um. „Zauberstab!", rief sie, noch immer bleich im Gesicht. Lyn nickte nur kurz, dann war sie gezwungen, sich erneut zu ducken, weil der kleine dicke Mann einen Fluch in ihre Richtung geschossen hatte.

Sie hechtete zu der Stelle, an der sie Bellatrix Lestrange entwaffnet hatte. Mrs. Weasleys Zauberstab war glücklicherweise aus der Umhangtasche herausgefallen und lag nun auf dem Boden. Lyn packte ihn und warf sich dann zur Seite; ein grüner Lichtblitz traf den Boden an der Stelle, wo sie gerade noch gehockt hatte, doch sie beachtete ihn gar nicht. Rasch wandte sie sich zu Mrs. Weasley um und warf ihr den Zauberstab zu.

„Ganzkörperklammer!", rief Hermine dem Mädchen zu. Lyn blickte sie verwirrt an und dann begriff sie. Das hatte Emma ihr doch einmal gezeigt! Ohne nachzudenken hob sie ihren Zauberstab, zielte auf Malfoy, der bereits wieder auf den Beinen war, und schrie: „PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Sie hörte, wie Mrs. Weasley hinter ihr dasselbe tat und im nächsten Moment kippten Lucius Malfoy und der kleine dickliche Mann, stocksteif wie ein Brett, nach hinten um. Im selben Moment richteten Harry und Ginny ihre Zauberstäbe auf Snape und verpassten ihm einen doppelten Schockzauber. Es riss ihn von den Füßen und er schlug mit dem Hinterkopf auf dem Boden auf.

Bellatrix Lestrange, die als einzige der vier Todesser noch handlungsfähig war, hob ihren Zauberstab, doch Lyn rief: „Expelliarmus!" und Bellatrix' Zauberstab wirbelte durch die Luft. Ginny fing ihn auf.

„Das Spiel ist aus, Bellatrix", sagte Harry kühl. Bellatrix starrte ihn mit einem irren Funkeln in den Augen an.

„Lebend bekommt ihr mich nicht!", kreischte sie, stieß Harry und Ginny zur Seite und wollte davonrennen.

Harry rappelte sich auf – er richtete den Zauberstab auf sie – doch in diesem Moment stolperte Bellatrix. Sie schrie kurz auf und stürzte dann auf den Schädel des Basiliskenskeletts. Lyn zuckte kurz zusammen, denn einer der langen dünnen Zähne des gigantischen Mauls bohrte sich durch den Stoff von Bellatix' Umhang und senkte sich in das Fleisch ihres Oberarms.

Bellatrix stöhnte auf und rappelte sich hoch. Sie zog den Zahn, der vom Schädel des Skeletts abgebrochen war, aus ihrem Arm. Blut tropfte von seiner Spitze.

Harry sah mit Schrecken, wie Bellatrix anfing zu zittern. Der Zahn fiel ihr aus der Hand und sie schwankte.

„Was...?", flüsterte Ginny entsetzt. Hermine hielt den Kindern die Augen zu, als Bellatrix nun keuchend zu Boden sank. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer fahriger, ihre Finger begannen zu zucken und ihr Gesicht verkrampfte sich in tödlicher Qual. Einige Zeit lag sie so auf dem Boden.

„Was geschieht mit ihr?", fragte Lyn unbehaglich. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Harry stand mit versteinerter Miene da. Er machte keinerlei Anstalten, irgendetwas zu unternehmen.

Schließlich regte Bellatrix sich nicht mehr.

„Ist sie ... tot?", flüsterte Lyn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Sie starrte Harry fragend an.

„Es muss wohl noch etwas Gift in dem Zahn des Basilisken gewesen sein", sagte Harry, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu irgendjemand anders, „wer hätte das gedacht, nach all den Jahren..."

„Harry", sagte Hermine mit schwacher Stimme, „wir sollten sehen, dass wir so schnell wie möglich hier wegkommen – die Kinder - "

Harry nickte nur. Er wandte sich wieder den drei anderen Todessern zu, die noch immer am Boden lagen. Malfoy und Wurmschwanz konnten sich weiterhin nicht rühren, und Snape schien zwar nicht mehr unter dem Schockzauber zu stehen, doch offenbar hatte er sich den Kopf auf dem Steinboden angeschlagen und war bewusstlos.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Lyn, der allmählich die Knie weich wurden. Sie ging hinüber zu Harry und Ginny. Auch Hemine kam mit den Kindern herüber.

„Ich denke, Susan wird inzwischen Verstärkung angefordert haben", meinte Harry, „die Frage ist, wie wir die drei nach oben befördert kriegen."

„Ist doch kein Thema", meinte Hermine und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Snape, „Petrificus Totalus!" Snapes Arme und Beine schnappten an den Körper, als seien sie festgeleimt. Hermine besah sich die drei versteinert am Boden liegenden Todesser zufrieden. „Na bitte. Praktisch für den Transport verpackt." Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Und was ist mit ihr?", fragte Lyn vorsichtig und deutete auf den toten Körper von Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry folgte ihrem Blick.

„Von mir aus kann sie hier liegen bleiben", sagte er bitter, „soll ihr Skelett dem des Basilisken Gesellschaft leisten."

„Wir sollten ihre Leiche trotzdem mitnehmen", meinte Ginny, „ich nehme an, das Ministerium wünscht es so." Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Also schön, verschwinden wir von diesem – Ort", meinte Hermine angewidert und schob Sirius, James, Rosemarie und Arthur rasch vor sich her auf den Ausgang der Kammer zu. Sie war noch immer blass im Gesicht, und Harry war sich sicher, dass sie unter Schock stand. Er deutete auf die Körper von Snape, Malfoy und Wurmschwanz und murmelte: „Mobilcorpus"

Es war unheimlich, fand Lyn, wie die drei versteinerten Todesser nun aufrecht vor Harry herschwebten, die Arme und Beine fest an den Körper geklemmt. Ginny belegte Bellatrix' Körper mit dem selben Zauber und die Leiche gesellte sich, allerdings mit schlaff herabhängenden Gliedmaßen, zu den drei versteinerten. Lyn sah unbehaglich weg; ihr war beklommen zumute bei dem Gedanken, dass diese Frau tot war.

Und jetzt, wo das Adrenalin langsam aus ihren Adern verschwand, wurde ihr bewusst, in was für einer gefährlichen Situation sie sich alle befunden hatten. Ihr wurden die Knie weich und sie begann zu zittern.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny und musterte sie besorgt, während sie die Kammer verließen. Lyn nickte und lächelte schwach.

„Ich bin nur etwas – mir ist jetzt erst klar geworden, wie gefährlich das alles war", erklärte sie. Ginny nickte verstehend und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Hinter ihnen verschloss sich das steinerne Tor mit den Schlangen wieder und sie gingen den gewundenen Gang entlang zurück.

Bald standen sie wieder vor dem Rohr, das sie zurück nach oben befördern würde. Harry betrachtete kritisch die Öffnung.

„Wie kommen wir denn wieder nach oben?", fragte Hermine und sah Harry fragend an. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Diesmal war kein Fawks da, der sie alle nach oben ziehen konnte.

„Wenn ich ja einen Besen hätte könnte ich hochfliegen", meldete Lyn sich schüchtern zu Wort, „ich glaube, ich bin klein genug dafür. Und dann könn man doch ein Seil herunterlassen, oder?"

„Du willst durch das enge Rohr mit einem Besen fliegen?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Lyn zuckte die Achseln.

„Ja, warum nicht?", erwiderte sie. Harry starrte sie einen Augenblick sprachlos an.

„Also schön", sagte er schließlich und zückte seinen Zauberstab, „ich kann dir jetzt nicht versprechen, dass der Besen allzu gut sein wird. Dafür habe ich diesen Zauber zu selten ausprobiert."

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und im nächsten Moment wuchs aus dessen Spitze erst ein langer Stiel und dann der Schweif; wenige Sekunden später hielt Harry einen vollständigen Besen in den Händen.

„Wow!", staunte James. Er schien die Aktion in der Kammer des Schreckens gut verkraftet zu haben und betrachtete den Besen jetzt eingehend. Auch sein Zwillingsbruder war offenbar beeindruckt.

„Ganz praktisch, wenn man gerade keine andere Flucht- oder Fortbewegungsmöglichkeit als einen Besen hat", erklärte Harry grinsend und überreichte Lyn den Besen.

„Okay, dann bis gleich", meinte das Mädchen. Sie setzte sich auf den Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Kurz darauf war sie in dem Abflussrohr verschwunden. Harry sah ihr nach. Er musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war.

Lyn flog die Windungen des Rohres nach oben. Sie erschienen ihr noch viel endloser und länger als auf dem Weg nach unten, doch schließlich sah sie vor sich die Öffnung auftauchen und wenige Augenblicke später landete sie auf dem Boden der Mädchentoilette.

Die Maulende Myrthe schreckte auf und sah Lyn mit großen Augen an.

„Was treibt ihr da unten eigentlich so lange?", fragte sie mit ihrer weinerlichen Stimme.

„Wir hatten eine nette kleine Party mit ein paar Todessern, Myrthe", erwiderte Lyn sarkastisch und wandte sich zur Tür – die sich in diesem Moment öffnete. Einige Leute stürmten herein und stutzten, als sie Lyn sahen.

Die Frau, die an der Spitze der Gruppe stand, und die Lyn glaubte, auch beim Fest vorhin gesehen zu haben, sprach als erste:

„Was ist geschehen? Wo ist Harry?"

„Alles in bester Ordnung", erwiderte Lyn ruhig, „die anderen sind alle noch unten. Wir brauchen ein Seil oder so, um sie hochzuziehen. Ein langes Seil", fügte sie mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens hinzu.

Die Frau musterte sie ein wenig kritisch – Lyn konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, die war mit Dreck und Schleim verschmiert und stand mit einem Besen in der Mädchentoilette.

„Was ist mit Snape, Malfoy, Pettigrew und Lestrange?", fragte ein Mann, der neben die Frau getreten war.

„Drei von ihnen sind mit der Ganzkörperklammer außer Gefecht gesetzt", erklärte Lyn ungeduldig, „und diese Bellatrix ist tot. Aber Sie sollten jetzt nicht so viel fragen, sondern lieber ein ordentliches Seil organisieren!"

Die Frau nickte dem Mann zu, woraufhin dieser nach hinten zu seinen Kollegen ging.

„Also, wo geht es runter in die Kammer?", wandte sich die Frau wieder an Lyn. Das Mädchen zeigte auf das Rohr in der Wand. „Und wie bist du da hochgekommen?"

„Mit dem Besen hier", antwortete Lyn. Sie fand diese ganze Fragerei äußerst lästig – warum konnten die nicht einfach ein Seil organisieren und die anderen hoch holen?

Doch schließlich schafften sie genau das – der Mann von eben trat mit einem langen Tau wieder nach vorne.

„Binden sie das andere Ende da fest", sagte Lyn nur und schnappte sich das Seil. Der Mann tat wie ihm geheißen und band das Seil um eine der Säulen, die im Raum standen. Lyn setzte sich wieder in den Eingang der Röhre und rutschte nach unten.

Als sie auf dem Boden vor die Füße der andern plumpste, erschrak Hermine.

„So, jetzt können wir alle hoch schaffen", verkündete Lyn und zeigte auf das Seil in ihren Händen. Sie blickte Harry an. Er lächelte.

Einer nach dem anderen wurde nun nach oben geschafft. Zuerst Hermine mit den kleineren Kindern, dann die drei Todesser und Bellatrix' Leichnam, und dann stieg auch Ginny nach oben. Harry und Lyn warteten alleine unten, bis Ginny ihnen das Seil wieder hinunterwarf. Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich an.

„Du warst sehr mutig vorhin", sagte Harry schließlich und lächelte Lyn an. Lyn zuckte die Achseln.

„Wozu wär ich denn sonst in Gryffindor?", erwiderte sie, „und außerdem hätte ich doch nicht zusehen können, wie diese vier Todesser meinen Großcousin töten, oder?"

Nun war es heraus. Sie hatte das Thema direkt angesprochen. Ein wenig unsicher blickte sie Harry an. Wie würde er wohl darauf reagieren?

Einige Zeit sagte er gar nichts. Dann grinste er.

„Seit wann weißt du, dass wir verwandt sind?", fragte er. Lyn grinste zurück.

„Seit dem Abend der Einschulung", antwortete sie, „und du?"

„Eigentlich auch erst seit da", erwiderte Harry, „zumindest wusste ich vorher nicht, dass du Dudleys Tochter bist. Ich dachte – na ja, ich hatte eine verzogene, blonde Göre erwartet." Er sah etwas verlegen aus. Lyn grinste breit.

„Eben so, wie mein Vater ist, nicht wahr?", meinte sie. Harry sah sie prüfend an.

„Du magst ihn nicht besonders, oder?", fragte er schließlich. Lyn schnaubte.

„Ich finde ihn einfach nur grässlich!", erwiderte sie, „wie ein fettes Schwein ohne Tischmanieren."

„...mit einer blonde Perücke", ergänzte Harry lachend, „ja, so war er schon immer."

Sie lachten eine Weile. Dann meinte Harry:

„Tut mir leid, dass ich solche Vorurteile gegen dich hatte. Ich..."

„Schon in Ordnung", winkte Lyn ab, „ich hätte gegen die Tochter meines Vaters auch Vorurteile gehabt."

In der Öffnung des Rohres erschien das Endes des Seils.

„Ich schätze, wir werden alle erst einmal duschen müssen, bevor wir uns wieder unter Menschen wagen", meinte Lyn und begutachtete ihre Schleimüberzogenen Klamotten. Harry grinste.

Wenige Minuten später standen sie alle im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe. Diese hatte sich laut klagend über solch einen Tumult in eines der Abflussrohre verkrochen und ihr Jaulen drang nun nervenaufreibend aus dem Klo hinauf und hallte von den Wänden wieder.

Susan und die anderen Ministeriumszauberer hatten sich inzwischen schon um die drei Gefangenen gekümmert. Sie waren von der Ganzkörperklammer befreit worden, wurden aber mit einem Fesselfluch an der Flucht gehindert. Bellatrix' toter Körper war bereits in ein Tuch gehüllt worden und würde wohl so bald wie möglich ins Ministerium transportiert werden.

Harry hatte die Ministeriumszauberer gewarnt, dass sie auf Wurmschwanz ein Auge haben müssten, damit er sich nicht verwandelte.

„Keine Sorge", hatte Susan ihn beruhigt, „er wird mit einem Zauber belegt, der ihn daran hindert."

Nun verließen sie alle das Mädchenklo und machten sich auf den Weg nach unten, zurück in die Große Halle.

Susan öffnete die Flügeltüren und sie betraten die Halle, in der noch immer total verängstigt sämtliche Gäste warteten. Harry blickte sich um.

Ron saß, leichenblass, aber nicht mehr ohnmächtig, neben Neville (die beiden hielten sich an den Händen), Fleur stand mit rot verheulten Augen neben Bill und Malfoy schien weiß vor Zorn. Harry musste grinsen – ob Draco es seinem Vater je verzeihen würde, dass er, wenn auch versehentlich, seinen eigenen Enkelsohn entführt hatte?

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, als sie eintraten, ebenso wie der Rest der Menschen in der Halle.

„Alles in bester Ordnung!", verkündete Susan laut und mit ruhiger Stimme, „keiner der Geiseln ist etwas geschehen und die Geiselnehmer konnten-"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Fleur stürzte mir einem jubelnden Aufschrei auf Harry zu und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„'Arry!", rief sie, „du 'ast ihn gerettet, meinen kleinen Arthur! Wo ist er?"

Hermine trat zu ihr und schob Arthur, verschüchtert und schmutzig wie er war, seiner Mutter in die Arme. Fleur stieß einen erneuten Schrei aus und herzte ihren Sohn so heftig, dass Harry fürchtete, sie würde ihn ersticken. Noch mehr wunderte es ihn aber, dass Fleur sich nicht daran störte, dass sowohl er als auch Arthur aussahen, als seien sie geradewegs einem Schlammloch entstiegen.

Dumbledore trat nun hinter dem Lehrertisch hervor und kam lächelnd durch die Halle auf sie zu.

„Schön!", rief er, „ich denke, sobald die Geiseln und ihre Retter sich gesäubert haben, steht der Fortsetzung dieser Feier nichts mehr im Weg!"

Er nickte den Leuten in der Halle zu, und wie auf Kommando brachen alle in Beifall aus. Die Erleichterung, die sich auf den Gesichtern breit machte, konnte man fast spüren.

„Kommt!", meinte Dumbledore und führte Harry und die anderen hinaus aus der Großen Halle.

Sie ließen den Lärm hinter sich. Draußen in der Eingangshalle standen noch immer die Ministeriumszauber mit den gefangenen Todessern.

„Sehr gut, Harry", sagte Dumbledore leise und lächelte ihm zu.

„Alleine hätte ich es nicht geschafft, Professor", gestand Harry und schob Lyn nach vorne, „Miss Dursley hier hat uns mit ihrer waghalsigen Aktion wahrscheinlich allen den Hals gerettet."

„Tatsächlich?", meinte Dumbledore und sah Lyn über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg lächelnd an, „nun, ich denke, Sie haben sich eine Belohnung verdient. Sagen wir, sechzig Punkte für Gryffindor, für Ihren mutigen Einsatz im Angesicht der Gefahr."

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und in einem der vier großen Stundengläser, die den Punktestand der vier Häuser anzeigten, fielen einige rote Kristalle in die untere Hälfte. Lyn grinste.

„Danke, Sir", sagte sie.

Dumbledore nickte ihr freundlich zu. Dann wandte er sich den drei Todessern zu, die noch immer von den Ministeriumszaubern in Schach gehalten wurden. Er musterte sie alle drei der Reihe nach. Peter Pettigrew sah ängstlich weg, Lucius Malfoy erwiderte seinen Blick kühl und herablassend und Snapes Augen sprühten vor Hass. Dumbledore sah ihn traurig an.

„Ah, Severus", sagte er sanft, „ein Jammer, dass wir uns auf diese Art wiedersehen."

„Wie zum Teufel haben Sie das damals geschafft?", zischte Snape mit einer Mischung aus Hass und Bewunderung.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du das fragen würdest", antwortete Dumbledore mit traurigem Blick. Dann wandte er sich wieder Harry zu. „Was ist mit Bellatrix?", fragte er.

„Sie ist tot, Professor", antwortete Harry, „das Skelett des Basilisken – in einem Zahn war wohl noch etwas Gift."

„Ich verstehe", meinte Dumbledore und nickte, „nun, meine Herren, ich möchte Sie nicht länger aufhalten. Ich denke, in Askaban werden heute noch drei Zellen belegt werden müssen."

Die Ministeriumszauber verließen mit den drei Todessern die Eingangshalle.

Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Tür der Großen Halle aufflog und Ron herausgestürzt kam.

„Hermine!", rief er, noch immer blass im Gesicht, „geht es dir gut? Ist dir auch nichts passiert? Oh Mann!" Er nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Ron", sagte sie beruhigend und seufzte, „niemandem ist etwas passiert."

„Harry, Mann, du hast es mal wieder geschafft!", strahlte Ron und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Dann stockte er und besah sie sich alle genauer. „Ihr solltet – ähm – auf jeden Fall alle mal duschen."

Harry grinste.


	17. Nach dem Schrecken

Also, erst mal würde ich gerne klarstellen, dass Voldemort tot ist und das das wirklich endgültig ist. Er wird nicht wieder zum Leben erweckt oder so, unter überhaupt keinen Umständen. Es ist so, dass eher viele „kleine" Dinge passieren werden, die, wie in der Kammer des Schreckens, anfangs überhaupt keinen Sinn zu ergeben scheinen. Erst wenn man alles zusammenzählt (was noch seeeeeehr lange dauern wird) kapiert man's. Also seid n bisschen geduldig und denkt dran, dass es RIDDLE'S Comeback heißt und LV hat diesen Namen ja bekanntlich gehasst... 

_Bedenkt das einfach und seht das in der Kammer erst mal als Höhepunkt. Es ist sinnlos, jetzt schon nach den tieferen Gründen zu suchen, weil das alles erst im 3. Band gelüftet wird (falls wir überhaupt noch dazu kommen, den zu schreiben)._

Nach dem Schrecken 

„Also, ich glaube, das mach ich dann mal", verkündete Lyn. Harry konnte nur ahnen, wie ihr nach all dem zu Mute sein musste. Sie sah ein wenig scheu in die Runde. Harry lächelte ihr kurz zu, genauso wie Hermine. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand probierte, sie aufzuhalten, eilte sie zur Treppe. Ihre Schritte wurden immer schneller, bis sie schließlich verschwunden war.

„Sie hat uns wirklich den Hals gerettet", meinte Harry leise. Er konnte es kaum fassen. Zum einen schämte er sich unsäglich für die Dummheit, mit der er sie bis eben betrachtet hatte, zum anderen bewunderte er sie aufrichtig für ihren Mut. Er kannte nur wenige Leute, die in einer solchen Situation einen derart kühlen Kopf behalten hätten und sogar diese waren weitaus mehr ausgebildet als ein zehnjähriges Schulmädchen.

„Du gehst dich jetzt am besten auch erst einmal duschen und ruhst dich ein wenig aus", wies Ron Hermine an, doch die lächelte nur.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dich ausruhst, während ich oben bin?", fragte sie.

„Ausruhen? Wovon denn?", fragte Ron ein wenig beleidigt.

„Trink einen Tee", meinte Ginny. Zum ersten Mal seit sie aus der Kammer gekommen waren, nahm Harry sie bewusst war. Die ganze Aufregung hatte sie aus seinem Kopf vertrieben, doch jetzt ...

„Miss Weasley, Ihnen steht es natürlich frei, die Bäder des Schlosses zu benutzen", ließ Dumbledore vernehmen. Ginny schaute ein wenig verwirrt drein, offenbar war sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht ganz dort gewesen.

„Oh, nein, danke, Professor", sagte sie dann lächelnd, „ich gehe mich lieber nach Hause umziehen, es ist ja nicht weit."

„Ganz wie Sie wünschen", sagte Dumbledore.

Harry wollte nicht, dass sie jetzt ging. Er wollte sie nie wieder gehen sehen. Aber immerhin war er es gewesen, der gegangen war. Er wusste, dass sie ihn noch immer liebte. Hatte sie das nicht gesagt?

„Harry, Mann, jetzt mach schon", raunte Ron ihm ins Ohr und verpasste ihm einen unsanften Schubs. Ginny hatte die Tür der Eingangshalle bereits erreicht.

„Los", rief Ron, während er sich umdrehte und auf die Große Halle zuschritt. Er schaute ihm hinterher. Neville, noch immer leichenblass im Gesicht, reichte ihm eine große Tasse Tee.

Jetzt standen nur noch er und Dumbledore dort.

„Nun, Harry, ich denke, du weißt, was zu tun ist", meinte Dumbledore, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Dann ließ er ihn allein.

„Ginny, Ginny, bleib stehen!"

Harry hetzte die Länderein des Schlosses herunter, so schnell es ihm der Schnee unter seinen Füßen erlaubte. Es musste immer noch kalt sein, aber er spürte es nicht. Er spürte nur, dass das, was er jetzt tat, das einzig Richtige seit langer, langer Zeit war.

„Ginny, jetzt warte endlich!", rief er erneut. Das Schulgelände war leer, niemand außer Ginny war weit und breit zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Magische Strafverfolgungskommando die Besucher in die Große Halle gebracht.

Er lief schneller und schneller. Harry wusste nicht, ob Ginny seine Rufe absichtlich ignorierte oder ob sie ihn wirklich nicht hören könnte. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie.

„Ginny, ich liebe dich doch!", schrie er. Er war erschöpft. Nicht nur von den letzten Stunden, sondern von den letzten Tagen, von den letzten beiden Wochen. Von der Zeit, die er ohne Ginny hatte verbringen müssen. Er wollte nicht, dass es so endete. Nicht so. Das konnte es doch nicht gewesen sein.

Doch dann blieb sie stehen. So abrupt, dass er fast in sie hineingelaufen wäre. Ganz allmählich drehte sie sich um. Harry konnte sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, aber sie lächelte unter all ihren Tränen.

Sie stand vor ihm, direkt vor ihm.

„Ich liebe dich doch", flüsterte er. Sie schluchzte ein wenig und wieder quollen Tränen aus ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen. Sie war die schönste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte, in seinem ganzen Leben. Ihre roten Haare leuchteten, auch wenn ein wenig Dreck und Spinnenweben darin klebten. Ihr Gesicht war so schmutzig, dass man die hellen Sommersprossen darunter nur noch schwerlich erkennen konnte. Und trotzdem war sie schön, so schön. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Sie hatte noch kein einziges Wort gesagt. Egal, was sie jetzt sagen würde, er würde sie immer lieben, das wusste er.

„Ich dich auch, Harry, ich dich doch auch", hauchte Ginny und schlang die Arme um ihn. Er hielt sie fest und in diesem Moment wusste er: er würde sie nie wieder loslassen, egal, was kommen würde.

„Immerhin hatte sie Recht, oder, diese Amanda Jones?", fragte Harry Ginny. Sie drehten die mittlerweile zweite Runde um den zugefrorenen See. Die Ländereien von Hogwarts füllten sich wieder allmählich mit Menschen. Die Eltern hielten ihre Kinder fest gepackt und ließen sie nicht aus ihrer Reichweite, was wohl auch kein großes Wunder war. Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es ziemlich eng im Schloss gewesen sein musste, bei den ganzen Besuchern.

„Natürlich, aber darum ging es doch gar nicht, Harry", meinte Ginny sanft.

„Sie hat für alles bezahlt", sagte Harry leise, „für alles, was sie Sirius angetan hat, für alles, was sie je in ihrem verfluchten Leben getan hat."

„Für alles, was sie dir angetan hat", murmelte Ginny, „aber jetzt ist es vorbei, endgültig vorbei."

Harry schluckte. Ja, es war vorbei. Bellatrix Lestrange war tot.

„Es tut mir alles so unendlich Leid", sagte Harry und drückte ihre Hand ein wenig fester.

„Du warst schon immer viel zu stolz", meinte sie lächelnd. Harry lachte. Sie hatte Recht. Er hatte oft Probleme gehabt, über seinen Schatten zu springen.

„Kommt sofort da runter!", hörte Harry eine laute Frauenstimme hinter sich, „gleich bricht es, runter mit euch! AUF DER STELLE!"

Harry blickte sich um. Sirius und James standen auf dem zugefrorenen See, in der Mitte Liv, die leise gluckste. Das Eis unter ihren Füßen machte einen stabilen Eindruck, aber Hermine regte sich trotzdem mächtig auf.

„Ich hab es euch verboten!", rief sie.

Sirius und James grinsten sich an.

„Mum, du siehst doch, dass es hält", sagte James. Liv nickte begeistert und rief:

„Mum, komm auch, hier ist es ganz glitschig!"

„Ja, das sehe ich. Komm da runter, Liv! Wir gehen nachher zusammen drauf. Ihr wisst doch, dass der See ab achtzehn Uhr zum Schlittschuhlaufen freigegeben ist."

„Aber Mum", sagte Sirius mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, „das dauert noch über zwei Stunden."

„Runter jetzt!", rief Hermine. Sirius und James verzogen das Gesicht, Liv jedoch strahlte immer noch.

„Onkel Harry, Tante Ginny", rief sie begeistert und stürmte auf Harry und Ginny zu. Ginny lachte und hob sie hoch.

Hermine drehte sich rasch um, als sie Liv ihre Namen rufen hörte. Ron, der die ganze Zeit ein wenig unbeteiligt etwas abseits gestanden hatte, kam nun auf sie zu.

„Na, ist alles wieder in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine, milde lächelnd. Harry zuckte grinsend die Schultern.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?", fragte Liv und machte große Augen, bevor sie weiterplapperte: „Ich streite mich auch manchmal mit Julia. Und mit Sirius und James, die ärgern mich oft. Gestern haben sie meinen Teddy geklaut, da ist Mum wütend geworden und sie mussten sich entschuldigen. Dann haben wir uns wieder vertragen. Musstet ihr euch auch wieder vertragen?"

„Ja, Liv, das mussten wir, sozusagen", meinte Ginny und hielt Harrys Hand.

Liv nickte verstehend.

„Na ja, dann wollen wir euch nicht weiter stören", sagte Hermine bestimmt und nahm Liv zu sich rüber. „Julia und Jack sind noch oben im Schloss, wir sehen uns dann nachher."

Sie suchte ihre Kinder zusammen und trieb sie wie eine Schar Hühner hinauf zum Schloss.

Gerade wollte Harry sich wieder Ginny zuwenden, als jemand ihn am Umhang packte und grob zur Seite zog.

„Frag sie endlich", zischte ihm Rons Stimme zu, dann machte er kehrt und lief seiner Frau und seinen Kindern nach.

Harry wusste nicht, ob er es wirklich wagen konnte. Aber wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Plötzlich fühlte er sich ziemlich mulmig. Ginny stand noch immer neben ihm. Sollte er wirklich ... ? Doch noch bevor er sich überhaupt entschlossen hatte, war er schon am sprechen:

„Also, Ginny ... die Sache ist die ... "

Leider wusste er selbst nicht so genau, was die Sache denn nun war. Das einzige, was er wusste war, dass sein Mund seinem Verstand ein Schnippchen geschlagen hatte und er gleich alles verbocken würde.

„Ja, was ist die Sache?", fragte Ginny sanft.

Um etwas Zeit zu schinden küsste er sie erst einmal, dann legte er den Arm um sie und räusperte sich.

„Nun ... " Er zog sie ein wenig näher an sich. „Also, sicher ist dir aufgefallen ... " Ja, sicher war ihr aufgefallen, dass er sich wie ein kompletter Vollidiot benahm. Er räusperte sich erneut. „Also, nun, wir sind schon ziemlich lange zusammen und – äh ... "

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Was ich dich eigentlich fragen wollte – "

„Was wolltest du mich fragen?"

Er stellte sich so abrupt vor sie, dass sie beinahe in ihn hineinlief. Sollte er sich hinknien? Nein. Sie würde sich ohnehin überrumpelt fühlen, nach allem, was heute passiert war. Aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Wieso hatte er nicht einen Moment nachgedacht? Vielleicht sollte er einfach irgendetwas anderes fragen. Zum Beispiel ob sie zusammen in Urlaub fahren sollten? Das wäre etwas harmloser. _Nein,_ dachte Harry_, jetzt hast du angefangen, jetzt musst du es auch zuende bringen._

Er hatte nichts dabei, nicht mal eine Blume. Beim Barte des Merlin, diesen Tag hatte Harry sich eindeutig anders vorgestellt.

„Harry?", fragte Ginny leicht verwirrt.

„Wo war ich stehen geblieben?" Als ob er das nicht wüsste.

„Du – ähm – wolltest, glaube ich, etwas fragen."

„Oh, ja, genau, sicher." Wenn er hier noch weiter dermaßen rumstammeln würde, konnte er es wirklich vergessen.

Er packte sie an den Schultern. _So kann sie wenigstens nicht weglaufen,_ dachte er belustigt.

„Ginny, was ich dich fragen wollte – es kommt jetzt vielleicht etwas überraschend – " Wieder stockte er. Ginny lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Willst du ... willst du meine Frau werden, Ginny?"

Jetzt war es raus. Sollte sie tun, was sie wollte. Nein, eigentlich sollte sie das nicht. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen. Jahrelang hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet und beim besten Willen hatte er ihn sich in seinen Träumen etwas anders ausgemalt.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, strahlte Ginny über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ja, das will ich. Natürlich will ich das!", rief sie und schlang die Arme um ihn. Harry konnte es nicht fassen Hatte er sie wirklich gefragt?. Hätte ihm jemand an diesem Morgen erzählt, dass er am Nachmittag verlobt sein würde, er hätte ihn für verrückt erklärt.

„Was ist los mit dir? Hast du es dir wieder anders überlegt?", flüsterte Ginny in sein Ohr.

„Wie könnte ich?", fragte er und küsste sie.

Harry und Ginny betraten die Große Halle. Obwohl sie vergrößert war, sah es doch so aus, als würde sie bald aus allen Nähten platzen. Draußen hatte es zu dämmern begonnen und es wurde immer windiger, sodass die Gäste die angenehme Wärme der Großen Halle eindeutig vorzogen. Wahrscheinlich trauten sie sich einzelne immer noch nicht, die schützenden Mauern des Schlosses zu verlassen, vor allem nicht Familien, denn die Kleinen, die zuvor entführt worden waren, schienen das beste Beispiel für Kinder, die eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen wurden (was im Fall der Weasley-Kinder nicht einmal zutraf) und beinahe nicht zurück zu ihren Eltern gekommen wären. Außerdem würde um achtzehn die riesige Eisfläche des Sees als Schlittschuhlaufbahn freigegeben und so wollten sich die meisten wohl noch einmal aufwärmen. Der Schrecken saß wohl allen noch zu tief in den Gliedern, aber Harry merkte, dass sich alle die größte Mühe gaben, nach den vergangenen zwei Stunden wieder zur Normalität zurückzukehren. Allerdings war dies gar nicht so leicht.

An ein paar aneinander gereihten Tische in einer der Ecken der Halle konnte Harry seine Freunde ausmachen. Zumindest sah er ein paar rote Haarschopfe, also konnte die eingeschlagene Richtung so verkehrt nicht sein.

„Mum, ich mag aber jetzt aufs Eis!", hörte er Julias Stimme rufen und sie zupfte ihrer Mutter wie wild am Ärmel.

„Es geht im Moment nicht, Julia! Das ist zu gefährlich, sie müssen das Eis erst noch verzaubern! Wie oft willst du das noch hören?", sagte Hermine gereizt.

„Wir können sie mitnehmen, alle beide", bot Sirius bereitwillig an und deutete auf seine jüngeren Schwestern. Hermine schnaubte.

„Ihr bleibt auch hier! Denkt ihr, ich habe eine ruhige Minute, wenn ihr über den See springt? Wir warten!", befahl sie.

„Aber Mum, wir schon immerhin schon neun!", rief James verärgert.

„Genau, wir sind keine kleinen Kinder mehr. Lass uns aufs Eis!", stimmte Sirius lautstark zu. Liv hatte ihre Ärmchen vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ich will auch!", sagte sie.

„Beim Barte des Merlin, nein! Es dauert nur noch zwei Stunden!", rief Hermine aufgebracht, „Ron, jetzt sag du mal was!"

„Daaad", begann James und machte große Hundeaugen, „Dad, bitte!"

„Wir werden ganz vorsichtig sein", versprach Sirius.

„Du bist der beste Daddy der Welt", verkündete Liv und schlang die Arme um Rons Bein. Offenbar hatte sie verstanden, wie ihre Brüder es bei Ron versuchen wollten.

Ron schaute sie gerührt an, sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst.

„Nun, ich denke, wenn Fred und George mit ihnen gehen", sagte Ron, aber nach einem Blick auf Hermine änderte er seine Meinung schnell wieder: „Also, das heißt, nein! Natürlich gehen wir erst um sechs Uhr zusammen! Hört auf eure Mutter! Geht spielen! Macht was ihr wollt, solange ihr nicht den See betretet!"

Hermine schaute ihn säuerlich an, doch er zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern und setzte sich zurück an den Tisch, neben einen Mann Anfang dreißig. Bei näherem Hingucken erkannte Harry Oliver Wood und die junge Frau mit dem welligen braunem Haar musste Norah sein, seine Frau. Harry schon lange nicht mehr mit Oliver gesprochen. Nicht, dass er ihn gemieden hätte, aber als Auror fehlte ihm leider die Zeit dafür.

Ron allerdings sah ihn öfter. Die beiden trafen sich zwar eher selten beruflich (Oliver war Hüter bei Pride of Portry), aber sie unterhielten sich gern über Quidditch, wenn es sich wie heute ergab.

Hermine hatte sich inzwischen entschlossen, das Nerven ihrer Kinder zu überhören, soweit diese überhaupt noch anwesend waren. Harry sah sich um. Im Grunde war keines ihrer Kinder noch da, stellte er verblüfft fest. Liv und Julia waren mit Angelina, Katie und Alicia verschwunden, Sirius und James hatten sich mit ihren Paten und Lee aus dem Staub gemacht und Harry hoffte nur, dass sie es sich nicht wagten, trotz Hermines striktem Verbot den See zu betreten.

Mrs. Weasley hatte Jack auf dem Arm und stand mit Mr. Weasley bei einer Gruppe Leute, die vom Alter ehemalige Klassenkameraden sein konnten.

Nur Emma stand noch in Hermines Nähe, denn sie betrachtete, zusammen mit Claire und Lyn, immer noch ausgiebig Lily, deren Eltern stolz daneben standen.

Harry und Ginny gingen auf sie zu. Harry hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er sich am besten verhalten sollte. Immerhin hatte er sich gerade verlobt und es war unmöglich, diese Tatsache bis zum Hochzeitstag zu verschweigen. Aber er konnte sich wohl auch schlecht hinstellen und es jedem stecken. Also tat er erst einmal überhaupt nichts und setzte sich an den Tisch, um den schon Seamus und Lavender, Dean und Parvati und Neville und Hannah saßen. Auch sie hatten wohl ihre Kinder schneller abgenommen bekommen, als ihnen lieb war nach dem ganzen Aufruhr.

Das Ereignis lag nun gut zwei Stunden zurück, Neville jedoch sah sich weiterhin andauernd beunruhigt um, als fürchtete er, Bellatrix könnte erneut auftauchen und sich seine Tochter vornehmen, wie sie es auch schon mit seinen Eltern getan hatte. Lavender zuckte das ein oder andere Mal nervös mit dem Kopf und Parvati saß näher an Dean, als es für Harrys Verhältnisse nötig gewesen wäre.

„Hi Harry", sagte Seamus, der ihn als Erster erblickt hatte. Sie alle begrüßten ihn und musterten ihn betont unauffällig, aber Harry war froh, dass sie nicht weiter auf seinen Aufenthalt tief unter dem Schloss eingingen.

Keiner verlor ein Wort darüber und das war Harry gerade recht. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie vorher ausgemacht zu schweigen. Andernfalls beruhigte es sie wahrscheinlich ein Stück weit selbst, die Sache so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen oder zu umgehen, davon zu sprechen. Harry sah, dass ihre Mienen aufgesetzt und ihre Bewegungen ruckartig waren, der Griff, mit dem sie andere öfters hielten war vielmehr ein Klammern und das aufgeschreckte Wenden der Köpfe, sobald man irgendwo Schreie eines Kindes oder erhobene Stimmen hörte, zeugte noch deutlich von der Angst, die sich noch immer in ihren Gliedern verbarg.

„Jedenfalls sage ich ihnen jedes Mal, sie sollen es lassen", seufzte Dean und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier, „aber sie wollen ja einfach nicht hören."

Harry wusste sofort, wovon Dean sprach. Er hatte den ersten magischen Fußballverein gegründet und organisierte seither regelmäßig Spiele gegen Muggelvereine. Meistens waren sie nicht größer als ein läppisches Regionsspiel, aber Dean hatte alle Hände damit zu tun, seinen Spielern einzuschärfen, keine Magie zu benutzen, was sie nur allzu gern taten.

Harry erinnerte sich an ein Spiel, das er besucht hatte, als plötzlich ein gegnerischer Spieler wie wild auf dem Platz rumrannte und versuchte, ein Eigentor nach dem anderen zu schießen, bis ihn seine wütenden Mitspieler mit Hilfe ihrer Fäuste davon abhielten.

Parvati sah Dean stumm an, bevor sie sagte:

„Ich war ja schon immer dafür, dass du dir einen anderen Beruf suchst. Ich meine, du verdienst zwar nicht schlecht, aber es ist doch etwas anstrengend."

„Was erwartest du? Jede Arbeit ist anstrengend!", belehrte Seamus sie, aber Lavender warf ihr einen verständnisvollen Blick zu.

„Ja ja, Seamus ist auch nur selten daheim. Aber Männern ist ihr Job einfach wichtiger als die Familie. Ich sitze den ganzen Tag mit Miranda und Samuel daheim herum, Gabriel ist ja zum Glück in Hogwarts – "

„Was soll das denn heißen?", erkundigte Seamus sich aufgebracht, „dir gefällt es doch so, oder? Du langweilst dich doch nie! Immer wenn ich heimkomme, sitzt du mit Parvati im Wohnzimmer und ihr amüsiert euch doch köstlich, nehmt sämtliche Beziehungen und Probleme auseinander oder spielt mit den Kindern im Garten. Du hast dich noch nie beschwert!"

Nun war es an Lavender zu seufzen.

„Du weißt doch genau, wie ich das gemeint habe. Würdest du deine Arbeit aufgeben, nur um den ganzen Tag daheim zu bleiben?"

„Na, irgendwoher muss das Gold ja kommen! Denkst du, wenn ich nicht arbeiten gehen würde, hätten wir uns dieses nette Doppelhäuschen leisten können? Und den riesigen Garten erst?"

„Harry, Ginny!", rief Parvati nun, als hätte Seamus sie gerade auf eine Idee gebracht, „ihr habt uns noch nie besucht! Immer versprecht ihr es, und dann kommt ihr doch nicht!"

Harry schaute verlegen auf die Kerze vor ihm. Ja, tatsächlich lagen Lavender und Parvati ihm seit Jahren damit in den Ohren, sie endlich einmal besuchen zu kommen. Seit fast drei Jahren, um genau zu sein. Seit sie dieses Doppelhaus in Irland gekauft hatten, luden sie ihn und Ginny ständig ein, aber es hatte sich noch nicht ergeben, und ehrlich gesagt hatte er auch nicht gerade darunter gelitten.

„Kommt doch im Sommer!", rief Lavender sofort begeistert, „da ist es im Garten am schönsten. Wir haben diesen lästigen Zaun endlich beseitigt, seitdem ist es dort noch toller. Ron und Hermine, ihr kommt doch auch!"

Aber es klang mehr wie ein Befehl als wie eine Frage. Ron drehte sich leicht verwirrt aus seiner Unterhaltung mit Oliver zu ihnen, als er seinen Namen hörte. Hermine ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben Harry plumpsen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ron, der sich einige Augenblicke später neben seiner Schwester niederließ.

„Ihr kommt uns doch alle besuchen im Sommer, oder?", fragte Parvati erneut und ihre Augen sprühten vor Begeisterung. Harry überlegte, dass sie sich nichts schöneres vorstellen konnte, als ihre Freunde zu einem Drei-Gang-Abendessen einzuladen und wahrscheinlich hörte sie schon die Grillen zirpen und sah die Motten in ihrem traumhaften Garten in der Dämmerung um die Laternen flattern und die Glühwürmchen leuchten, während ihre Kinder lieb und brav im Baumhaus spielten, dass Seamus im Frühling nach langem Quengeln und Zetern endlich zusammen mit Dean gebaut hatte und an dem sich Lavender und Parvati nun Tag für Tag erfreuten, wenn sie auf der Terrasse saßen, ihren Tee tranken und die neuesten Gerüchte besprachen. Er hatte ihr Bild direkt vor Augen. Dann würden sie in die Küche gehen und den Abwasch machen, zusammen mit Lavenders Kindern zum Spielplatz gehen und sonntags empfingen sie Freundinnen zum Kaffeeklatsch.

„Was ist, Harry?", bohrte Parvati nach.

„Nun, ich denke, das ließe sich einrichten. Aber vorher", er zögerte und warf Ginny einen Seitenblick zu, „vorher müsst ihr uns erst alle besuchen kommen."

„Warum?", fragte Ron verdutzt.

„Du wirst doch wohl nicht deinen ersten Einsatz als Trauzeuge verpassen wollen?"

Alle starrten ihn an. Dann wanderten ihre Blicke zu Ginny, schließlich blieben sie erneut an ihm hängen.

Ron war ganz weiß um die Nase, Hermine hatte den Mund geöffnet, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, dann schloss sie ihn wieder. Dann stieß Lavender einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„Mum, was ist ein Trauzeuge?", fragte Liv, die in diesem Moment hereingestürmt war, ihre Mutter.

„Also, dann: Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte Dean, der als Erster die Sprache wiederfand und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Damit hätte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet", sagte Hermine, teils verwirrt, teils erfreut.

„Ja, ich auch nicht", stimmte Ginny ihr fröhlich zu, „da sieht man mal, wie es gehen kann!"

„Ja, das sieht man mal", hauchte Ron verstört.

Und bevor Harry sich retten konnte, fand er sich in einem Sturm Glückwunsche, Umarmungen und Küssen wieder. Ginny neben ihm lachte.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn hier los?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Harry wandte sich um und sah Bill mit Fleur im Arm, die die Entführung Arthurs wohl nicht so schnell vergessen konnte.

„Nun, es sieht ganz so aus, als würden wir endlich einen Schwager bekommen!", rief Ron, der sich mittlerweile gefangen hatte und grinste breit. „Im Grunde habt ihr es alle mir zu verdanken, wenn ich nicht zu Harry gesagt hätte –"

„Schon gut, deshalb wirst du ja auch Trauzeuge", sagte Harry schnell, bevor Ron weiterplappern konnte. Harry war es lieber, wenn Ginny erst mal nichts davon mitbekam. Am Ende hieß es noch, er hätte nur auf Rons Zureden oder gar Drohungen gehandelt. Nein, es war eindeutig besser, wenn sie das nicht hörte. Oder zumindest nicht heute.

„Hä?", sagte Bill und kratzte sich am Kopf, als müsste er überlegen, wer jetzt genau heiratete.

„Also, wir haben nur eine Schwester", sagte er dann.

„Bravo!", tönte Fred hinter ihm, „weißt du's jetzt endlich auch?"

Dann war die Stunde der Wahrheit wohl gekommen, nun würden er und Ginny es allen erzählen müssen. Fred und George traten zu ihnen, gefolgt von Angelina und Katie, sowie Lee und Alicia. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley von dem Menschenauflauf rund um ihren Tisch angelockt würden.

„Das heißt, wir können nur einen Schwager bekommen", schlussfolgerte Bill schließlich und starrte Harry an, „also, ich nehme mal an, dass es sich um dich handelt?"

„Das nehme ich auch mal an", grinste Ginny.

„Schwager?", fragte George sprachlos.

„Wenn deine Schwester heiratet, ist ihr Mann dein Schwager", erklärte Katie im lachend.

George grinste.

„Na, dann darf man wohl gratulieren. Ich darf die Braut doch küssen, oder?", fragte er gespielt ernst.

„Aber nur dieses eine Mal", meinte Harry lächelnd.

„Ja, die Gelegenheit kommt wohl nicht so schnell wieder. Bis an den Rest ihres Lebens wird sie wohl am Herd stehen müssen, das arme Mädchen ... Tja, aber das ist der Lauf der Dinge", sagte Fred altklug und küsste Ginny auf die Wange.

„Da kann ich mich ja schon mal auf was einstellen", murmelte Angelina.

„Noch hab ich dir keinen Antrag gemacht", lachte Fred.

„Ich wäre mir auch nicht so sicher, ob jemand da Ja sagen würde. Ich meine, es ist schon eine Qual, mit jemandem wie dir seine Zeit zu verbringen", sagte sie und machte ein gequältes Gesicht.

„Eine Qual? Na warte, dir zeig ich gleich, was eine Qual ist!", rief er und kitzelte, woraufhin Angelina laut quieksend drei Sprünge nach hinten machte.

„Habt ihr es Mum und Dad schon erzählt?", fragte Bill.

„Nein", gab Ginny zu.

„Isch freue misch natürlisch sehr für eusch, aber denkt ihr nischt, es wäre besser – ihr seht ssiemlich schmutzisch aus", sagte Fleur und deutete auf ihre dreckigen Umhänge.

„Mist", murmelte Harry, „ja, vielleicht sollten wir uns wirklich umziehen."

„Sie haben sich tatsächlich verlobt?", schrie Claire.

„Pscht", machte Hermine und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. Bill wandte sich um, aber seine Eltern schienen das Theater rund um Harry und Ginny noch nicht mitbekommen zu haben.

„Es wäre besser, wenn eure Großeltern das von Harry und Ginny persönlich zu hören bekommen und nicht durch dein Geschrei", belehrte er sie.

„Du bist einfach so fürschterlisch laut", seufzte seine Frau, „das passt gar nischt zu deinem sanften und anmutischen Aussehen."

„Natürlich, ich meine: Sie haben sich tatsächlich verlobt?", flüsterte Claire erneut, ohne auf die Worte ihrer Mutter einzugehen.

Claire stand zwischen ihren Eltern in einer Ecke der Großen Halle. Emma saß neben ihrer Mutter, die sich einen Stuhl herbeigezogen hatte. Lyn stand ein wenig unbeteiligt daneben und kam sich etwas fehl am Platz vor. Sie war ein wenig unruhig. Zwar hatte sie selbst gesehen, dass keinerlei Gefahr mehr bestand, allerdings tauchte das Bild Bellatrix', wie sie taumelte und zitterte und plötzlich reglos dalag, immer noch verschwommen in ihren Gedanken auf. Sie hatte lange mit Emma und Claire darüber geredet, soweit dies überhaupt mit einer Person wie Claire möglich war, und sie hatten Lyn weitgehend beruhigt. Lyn hoffte, dass sich solche Geschehnisse nicht öfter ereigneten. Aber immerhin war Bellatrix nun endgültig verschwunden und die anderen drei würden wahrscheinlich den Rest ihres Lebens in einer schmutzigen Zelle hausen, also musste sie sich wohl nicht weiter Gedanken machen. Außer es liefen noch mehr von denen frei herum. Jemand wie dieser ... Meister. Emma hatte ihr versichert, dass es sich um niemand anderen als Voldemort handeln konnte und der war tot. Waren die Todesser tatsächlich davon ausgegangen, in seinem Auftrag zu handeln? Waren sie überzeugt davon, dass er noch lebte? Lyn schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Sie mussten sicherlich verrückt sein.

„Ja", sagte Ron schlicht.

„Das hätte ich nicht erwartet", meinte Emma dann, „ich meine, das kam doch jetzt alles ziemlich überraschend."

„Wann genau heiraten sie?", fragte Claire neugierig.

„Jetzt kriegst du endlich deine Hochzeit", sagte Lyn grinsend. Schon an dem Tag, an dem sie Claire das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sie sich darauf gefreut. Nun guckte sie, als wäre ihr sehnlichster Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen. Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten fragte sie:

„Wer ist alles eingeladen? Jetzt sagt mir schon, was los ist."

„Chérie, du bist immer so ungeduldisch", sagte Fleur bekümmert.

„Es steht doch noch gar nichts fest, am besten, du fragst selbst", meinte Bill nur.

„Na da kannst du aber Gift drauf nehmen", erklärte sie ihrem Vater. Lyn lachte. Da konnte er wohl wirklich Gift drauf nehmen. Niemand, der Claire kannte, würde ernsthaft annehmen, sie würde Ruhe geben, bevor sie nicht alles genauestens wusste.

„Das befürschte ich", seufzte ihre Mutter.

„Na hör mal, das passiert schließlich nicht alle Tage!", rief Claire ausgelassen.

„Das kannst du laut sagen", sagte Emma, die nun nicht mehr überrascht, sondern fröhlich aussah.

„Das wird so was von toll!" Claire war ganz aus dem Häuschen, ihre Wangen glühten rot.

„Das hoffe ich doch!", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Emma und Claires Tante Ginny war hinter sie getreten, Harry an der Hand.

„Wann genau heiratet ihr? Jetzt bald? Ich bin doch eingeladen, oder?", sprudelte aus Claire heraus.

„Wenn du weiter so viele Fragen stellst, sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass du nicht kommst", neckte Ginny sie.

„Irgendwann nächstes Jahr", sagte Harry.

„Wir gehen dann noch mal rüber", sagte Hermine mit einem besorgten Blick auf Sirius und James, die momentan scheinbar keiner im Auge hatte außer ihren Paten, die etwas tranken, das aussah wie Feuerwiskhy.

Auch Bill und Fleur gingen hinüber zu Arthur. Lyn dachte sich, dass sie wohl keine ruhige Minute mehr haben würde, seit man ihren Sohn in diese Kammer mitgenommen hatte.

„Jetzt erzählt schon", drängte Claire, „wie habt ihr euch das denn alles so vorgestellt?"

„Eigentlich haben wir uns das noch gar nicht so genau überlegt", gestand Harry.

„Nun." Claire zog fachmännisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich denke, Frühling ist ganz gut für eine Hochzeit. Jetzt im Winter ist es ein bisschen kalt, da kann man ja nicht so lange feiern, das wäre etwas ungünstig. März oder April oder so wäre besser."

„Wenn du es sagst", meinte Ginny lächelnd.

„In Ordnung, also steht das erst mal fest", hakte Claire das Thema ab.

„Claire, ich glaube, das können sie alles ganz gut alleine regeln", sagte Emma leise, doch Claire brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Offenbar wollte sie sich nicht stören lassen, um sich ganz der Hochzeitsvorbereitung zu widmen.

„Wie sieht's aus, wo wollt ihr feiern?", fragte sie nun geschäftlich.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Hmmm", machte Claire, „also bei dir daheim schon mal gar nicht, viel zu wenig Platz. Ginnys Haus ist auch zu klein für die ganzen Gäste ..."

Harry warf ihr einen verständnislosen Blick zu.

„Na hör mal, das wird eine Riesenfeier! Denk mal an die ganzen Leute, die kommen!", sagte Claire geringschätzig. Emma verdrehte die Augen. Lyn grinste. Das sollte sie später mal beruflich machen, sie wäre sicher spitze.

„Ach so, klar, Riesenfeier ... Wer kommt denn alles?", fragte Harry dann, als würde das alles in Claires Hand liegen.

„Also, ich natürlich", fing Claire an, „die ganze Familie halt, eure Freunde, Klassenkameraden, Arbeitskollegen und so weiter."

„Verstehe." Harry nickte. „Das sieht ja dann wirklich nach einer Riesenfeier aus."

„Um das Essen kümmert ihr euch am besten", wies Claire Harry und Ginny an, „das einzige, was wirklich Probleme macht, ist der Ort ..."

„Darum kümmern wir uns später, in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny.

„Jaaah, es wird wohl nicht anders gehen. Ich kümmer mich darum ...", meinte Claire und zog die Stirn kraus. Scheinbar überlegte sie eifrig.

„Gut", lachte Ginny, „dann ist ja für alles gesorgt. Das wird sicher toll, was meinst du, Lyn?"

Lyn war überrascht, so direkt angesprochen zu werden, dass sie erschreckt hochfuhr.

„Ja, sicher", sagte sie schnell. Ginny lächelte sie an. Lyn fand, dass ihr Großcousin eine wirklich gute Wahl getroffen hatte. Ginny war nicht nur nett, sondern auch auffallend hübsch. Allerdings wusste Lyn nicht, warum sie gerade sie fragte. Immerhin war sie die Einzige in der Runde, die mit der ganzen Sache nichts am Hut hatte.

„Die Frage ist nur, wo alle Gäste schlafen sollen", fiel es Claire schließlich ein.

„Da wird sich schon was finden", beruhigte Harry sie, „und überhaupt: wie lange soll diese Hochzeit eigentlich dauern? Willst du gar nicht mehr schlafen gehen?"

„Eigentlich nicht", lacht Claire, „ich meine, dafür sind Hochzeiten doch da, oder?"

„Zur Not schläfst du bei uns", sagte Ginny, die scheinbar bemerkt hatte, dass Claire keine ruhige Minute mehr haben würde, bis sichergestellt war, dass sie nicht vor Mitternacht gehen musste.

„Ich könnte natürlich mein Zelt mitbringen", überlegte Claire weiter, „da könnten wir dann alle drin schlafen."

„Ja, das könntet ihr natürlich auch", sagte Harry. Lyn hatte das Gefühl, dass er gar nicht so richtig mitbekam, was er hier eigentlich ausmachte und versprach. Immerhin hatte er Claire bereits so einiges zugesagt.

„Wir wollen euch ja in der Hochzeitsnacht nicht stören", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Wie rücksichtsvoll von euch", sagte Harry lachend.

„Jetzt lass es aber mal gut sein, Claire", meinte Emma schließlich, „das hat doch noch Zeit."

„Ich glaub, ihr habt gar keine Ahnung, was für eine Arbeit das bedeutet", sagte Claire wissend.

„Das glaube ich allerdings auch, wenn ich dich so reden höre. Es ist schon ganz gut zu wissen, dass man einen Fachmann in der Familie hat", sagte Ginny und setzte sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben Lyn. Anscheinend stellte sie sich auf ein längeres Gespräch ein.

„Was ist mit Musik? Könnt ihr euch eine Live-Band leisten?", erkundigte sich Claire und sah Harry und Ginny erwartungsvoll an. „Ich hätte gerne eine", fügte sie bestimmt hinzu.

„Wenn das so ist. Ich meine, wenn schon, denn schon, oder?", meinte Harry, „wir wollen doch, dass es unseren Gästen gefällt."

„Super", strahlte Claire, „dann kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen!"

Lyn war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm Claires Wohlwollen oder sein Geld wichtiger war. Oder ob ihm überhaupt bewusst war, wie Claire reagieren würde, wenn sie nicht die erwartete Live-Band antraf.

„Ich hoffe, deine Eltern lassen dich kommen, Lyn", sagte Harry und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Was?", fragte sie ein wenig aufgeschreckt. Hatte er sie tatsächlich gerade zu seiner Hochzeit eingeladen? Sie musste sich wohl verhört haben. Sie drehte sich um.

„Na, so wie ich Dudley kenne, wird er sicher nicht gerade begeistert davon sein, wenn du auf meine Hochzeit kommst", meinte er grinsend.

„Nein, das würde er sicher nicht", murmelte sie.

„Da wird ich wohl noch ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden müssen", sagte Harry und legte die Stirn in Falten, „er hat sich schon immer ein wenig vor mir gefürchtet." Harry lachte. „Hatte wohl Angst, ich verpasse ihm einen Ringelschwanz oder so."

„Jedenfalls werden wir das sicher irgendwie mit deinen Eltern geregelt bekommen", meinte Ginny lächelnd.

„Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Miss Weasley –"

„Ginny", wurde sie von Harry unterbrochen, „du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass du meine zukünftige Frau siezen musst? Immerhin bist du die einzige Verwandte, die ich vorzuzeigen habe. Zumindest die Einzige, mit der ich noch spreche."

„Natürlich", fuhr Lyn fort. Sie probierte angestrengt ihre Überraschung zu verbergen. Dieser Tag hatte wohl so einiges verändert. „Aber ich glaube kaum, dass sie mich gehen lassen. Meine Mutter will nicht, dass ich zuviel mit Hexen und Zauberern zu tun habe – " Claire schnaubte empört. „ – und was mein Vater von Magie hält, brauche ich wohl nicht zu sagen."

„Na ja, aber immerhin bist du eine Hexe", meinte Emma, „das müssen sie doch zur Kenntnis nehmen, ob sie wollen oder nicht."

„Kennst du meine Eltern?", fragte Lyn nur.

„Nein, aber ..." Offenbar fehlten Emma die Worte, was bei ihren Eltern wohl kein Wunder war.

„Wir holen dich schon da raus", versicherte Claire ihr, „ich komme dich persönlich mit Opas neuem fliegenden Auto holen!"

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Allerdings will ich nicht wissen, was deine Großmutter davon hält. Ich kann aus eigener Erfahrung sagen, dass sie mit so was ziemlich empfindlich ist", gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Ja", meinte Claire und wiegte den Kopf, „mit Opa ist sie immer besonders streng."

„Es wird schon irgendwie gehen", sagte Emma beruhigend.

„Zur Not schreiben wir einen Brief", bestimmte Harry.

„Und was genau soll ein Brief bei meinen Eltern bringen? Ich weiß nicht mal, ob Dad überhaupt lesen kann", schnaubte Lyn.

„Sag ihm einfach, sonst komm ich vorbei und verhexe ihn. Ich glaube, er hat ziemlich Angst davor. Seit ich siebzehn war hat er kein Wort mehr mit mir gewechselt. Hat sicher Angst, ich könnte mich rächen", lachte Harry.

„Für was?", erkundigte sich Lyn neugierig.

„Oh, das ein oder andere", meinte Harry rasch. Offenbar behagte es ihm nicht, Lyn Geschichten von Dudley zu erzählen, die ihn in ein schlechteres Licht als ohnehin schon zerren können. Lyn fragte nicht weiter nach.

„Es wird schon irgendwie gehen", wiederholte Ginny, „wir werden sehen."

„Und ich glaube, wir müssen jetzt ein wenig mit euren Großeltern plaudern", sagte Harry und zog Ginny mit sich fort.

„Ich freu mich ja schon so", sagte Claire aufgeregt.

„Das wissen wir", sagten Emma und Lyn gleichzeitig.

„Ich mein ja nur. Überlegt euch mal, wir können feiern bis sonst wann!"

„Mmmmh", machte Lyn.

„Wir werden alle da sein! Das wird ein Riesenfest! Ich meine, wenn Harry Potter heiratet, kommt sicher so mancher!", teilte Claire ihnen mit.

„Harry Potter heiratet?"

Lyn drehte sich um. Hinter ihnen stand Tonks, Lily auf dem Arm und Lupin im Schlepptau. Claire machte große Augen.

„Das habt ihr noch nicht gehört?", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Nein, aber das ist ... eine ... etwas unerwartete Botschaft", sagte Lupin erstaunt. Tonks schien diese Tatsache nicht halb so überraschend zu finden.

„Na endlich, wurde auch mal Zeit", meinte sie laut, „wir waren die ganze Zeit draußen. Sie haben jetzt die Eislaufbahn eröffnet. Und da deine Brüder", sie sah Emma an, „schon den ganzen Tag darauf warten, dachten wir, wir kommen sie mal holen."

„Oh, wir kommen auch mit!", sagte Claire sofort. Scheinbar hatte sie den Nachmittag schon ganz vergessen, geschweige denn, dass sie sich nur noch ansatzweise daran erinnerte, dass ihr kleiner Bruder nur knapp dem Tod entronnen war. Aber die bevorstehende Hochzeit ihrer Tante und des besten Freund ihrer Eltern schien das alles aus ihrem Gedächtnis gewischt zu haben, was wohl auch besser war, denn ein besonders angenehmes Ereignis war das sicher nicht für Claire gewesen, auch wenn sie reichlich wenig davon mitbekommen hatte, schließlich war Lyn es gewesen, die mit Harry und Ginny unten in der Kammer gewesen war.

Es war wunderschön unten am See. Da die Nacht bereits angebrochen war, war rundherum alles mit schwebenden Kerzen beleuchtet, denen die Schneeflocken, die sanft über ihren Köpfen kreisten, nichts auszumachen schienen. Die Lichter spiegelten sich wunderschön auf der glatten Oberfläche des Sees und der Schnee auf dem Gelände funkelte und glitzerte. Es sah alles wunderbar weihnachtlich aus und Lyn wünschte sich, sie müsste nicht am nächsten Morgen schon wieder nach Hause zu ihren Eltern. Sie wollte gar nicht an den Anblick ihres Vaters denken, wie er den Plumpudding in seinem verschmierten Mund versenken würde. Seine Doppelkinne würden nur so wabbeln vor lauter Glück über den fetttriefenden Weihnachtstruthahn, den ihre Großmutter alljährlich zuzubereiten pflegte. Schon allein bei der Vorstellung musste sie sich nur so schütteln vor lauter Ekel.

Emma und Claire boten ihr jeden Tag an, die Ferien zusammen mit ihnen im Fuchsbau zu verbringen, aber sie hielt es trotzdem für eine Art Pflicht, Weihnachten mit ihrer Familie zu feiern. Immerhin musste sie ihrer Mutter in einem Punkt Recht geben: Egal, ob sie mehr Abneigung oder Zuneigung empfand, sie waren dennoch eine Familie. Daran konnte man nichts ändern, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Und solange sie beim essen die Augen schloss und ihre Mutter ihr nicht wieder einen rosafarbenen Plüschkosmetikkoffer schenkte, würde sie es überleben.

„Jetzt steh nicht so blöd darum, sondern komm endlich aufs Eis!", rief Claire ihr zu. Auf der Lauffläche tummelten sich schon allerhand Menschen, vor allem Familien mit kleinen Kindern. Claire machte auf dem Eis nicht einmal halbwegs die Figur, die man von einem Mädchen ihres Aussehens erwartete. Sie schlitterte laut quieksend vor sich hin und landete das ein oder andere Mal unsanft auf dem Boden, was sie aber nicht im mindesten zu stören schien. Emma drehte elegant ihre Runden, allerdings passte sie geschickt auf, dass sie weder ihren unvorsichtigen Brüdern noch deren Paten zu nahe kam. Claire hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und hatte nun eine von Emmas Schwestern an der Hand, die sie wage als Liv in Erinnerung hatte. Sie hatte scheinbar ein ähnliches Gemüt wie das Claires und ihrer Brüder. Fred und George hatten sich nun ihre Freundinnen auf die Eisfläche geholt und Lyn bedauerte die Leute, die ihnen bei ihren wüsten Manövern zu nah standen, denn diese hatten mit Sicherheit nicht die besten Chancen, diesen Abend unbeschadet zu überstehen.

Nervös wühlte sich Harry durch das Getümmel, das noch immer in der Großen Halle herrschte. Immerhin verkündete er nicht alle Tage irgendwelchen Eltern, ihre Tochter heiraten zu wollen. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, ob erst noch fragen sollte, ob sie damit einverstanden waren, so dass sie eine Art Mitspracherecht hatten, oder ob er Mr. und Mrs. Weasley einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen sollte. Auf diesem Gebiet war er sehr unerfahren, aber was sollte man auch anderes erwarten? Hoffentlich wusste Ginny da besser bescheid.

Doch bevor er sich weiter überlegen konnte, wie genau er alles anstellen sollte, hatten sie Ginnys Eltern bereits erreicht. Natürlich, nach all den Jahren würde es sie nicht wundern. Aber nach dem, was in den letzten Wochen passiert war? Was, wenn sie ihre Verlobung als verzweifelten Rettungsversuch ihrer Beziehung ansehen würden?

„Mum, Dad, würdet ihr einen Augenblick rüberkommen?" Ginny zog ihre Mutter am Ärmel zur Seite.

„Sicher, meine Lieben, was gibt es denn?", fragte Mrs. Weasley. Immer noch hielt sie Jack auf dem Arm. „Arthur, würdest du bitte kommen?", rief sie ihrem Mann zu, der scheinbar so in ein Gespräch mit alten Klassenkameraden vertieft war, dass er Ginny gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

„Oh, natürlich", sagte er und verabschiedete sich kurz mit einem Kopfnicken von der kleinen Gruppe. „Was ist denn?", fragte er nun.

Wenn das so leicht zu erklären wäre! Harry trat unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Mrs. Weasley sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Es ist doch nichts passiert, oder?", fragte Mr. Weasley beunruhigt.

„Also, das könnte man so sagen", meinte Harry verlegen. Ihm fehlten einfach die Worte, um die Lage am besten zu beschreiben.

„Etwas Schlimmes?", fragte Mrs. Weasley besorgt.

„Ich hoffe nicht", lachte Ginny.

„Na dann mal los", forderte Mr. Weasley sie auf. Himmel, Harry hatte so was noch nie gemacht, da durfte wohl ein bisschen Unsicherheit erlaubt sein. Aber was sollten sie groß machen? Vor allem würde es wahrscheinlich überhaupt kein Thema für sie sein, nach den ganzen Kindern, die sie schon heiraten gesehen hatten. Harry fragte sich, wieso er eigentlich so ein Drama daraus machte. Allerdings war es natürlich auch eine große Sache für ihn. Eine Heirat würde zwar nicht sonderlich viel in seiner und Ginnys Beziehung ändern, außer dass sie zusammenziehen würden, aber es war schon ein eigentümliches Gefühl. Ginny Potter. Das klang nicht schlecht.

„Wir werden heiraten", sagte er schließlich. Seine Worte hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Mrs. Weasley ließ fast Jack vom Arm fallen, aber Ginny fing ihn geschickt auf. Mr. Weasley strahlte sie an. _Wenigstens einer,_ dachte Harry erfreut.

„Das ist einfach großartig, Kinder!", rief er ausgelassen und drückte zuerst Ginny an sich, dann Harry. „Denkt ihr, ihr werdet auf Muggelart heiraten?"

„Wohl eher nicht", lachte Harry, obwohl er nicht glaubte, dass es da überhaupt einen großen Unterschied gab.

„Oh, Ginny, Schatz, Harry, mein Lieber!", rief Mrs. Weasley, nachdem sie die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, „das ist das Beste, was ich in letzter Zeit von euch gehört habe! Oh, es freut mich ja so! Das ist einfach toll! Wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet!"

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als könnte es nicht besser werden. Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie erleichtert er war. Im Grunde hatte er auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Mr. und Mrs. irgendetwas gegen ihre Heirat einzuwenden hatten, aber es tat gut, ihre Freude noch einmal so offen zu hören.

Mrs. Weasley packte ihn und küsste ihn stürmisch, bevor sie sich Ginny schnappte.

„Oh, mein Liebes, oh, das ist einfach ...", schniefte sie, „das ist einfach so toll, Herzchen ... Es kommt mir vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen, als Fred und George erzählten, sie hätten Harry Potter gesehen. Du warst so aufgeregt, Ginny, Schatz, ich hätte doch schon damals wissen müssen ... und nun heiratet ihr schon! Wie schnell die Zeit doch vegeht. Oh, ich bin so stolz, das ist alles so wunderbar, ich weiß gar nicht – "

„Molly", sagte Mr. Weasley sachte und zog sie von Ginny zurück, die deutlich erleichtert schien. Mrs. Weasley rieb sich die Augen und seufzte ein letztes Mal.

„Du bist meine einzige Tochter, da ist es schon besonders schwer. Du wirst Ginny Potter heißen, da muss ich mich erst mal dran gewöhnen", erklärte sie mit rührseligem Blick. Ihr Lächeln schien total verklärt und ihre Augen glänzten.

„Molly, nun ist aber mal gut. Ich glaube nicht, dass du bei einem der Jungs je so einen Aufstand gemacht hast", wies Mr. Weasley sie zurecht.

„Arthur, bei den Jungen war das etwas anderes. Ich meine, also, man konnte immerhin sicher sein, dass ..." Sie hickste einmal kurz, dann hatte sie sich wieder halbwegs gefasst.

„Glauben Sie mir, ich werde gut auf Ginny aufpassen", versprach Harry ihr lächelnd.

„Jaaah, und wenn ich frech bin, bekomme ich Hausarrest", lachte Ginny.

„Aber, aber, so weit wirst du es doch wohl nicht treiben wollen", lachte Mr. Weasley.

„Nein, solange ich mein Taschengeld pünktlich bekomme sicher nicht", meinte Ginny ernst.

„Dann ist ja für alle bestens gesorgt", säuselte Mrs. Weasley.

„Nun, das will ich doch hoffen!", sagte Mr. Weasley und zog seine Frau zu sich, bevor sie weiteren Gefühlen Luft machen konnte.

„Harry, da wäre noch eine Sache", sagte Mr. Weasley. Harry atmete tief durch. Was konnte es denn jetzt noch geben? Etwas in Mr. Weasleys Tonfall sagte ihm, dass es sich um eine bedeutende Angelegenheit handeln würde, und das machte ihn ein wenig unsicher.

„Ja, Mr. Weasley?", fragte er und gab sich Mühe, seine Stimme unbekümmert klingen zu lassen.

„Damit wären wir schon beim Thema", sagte Mr. Weasley. Leider wusste Harry nicht, um welches Thema es sich nun handelte. Er hatte doch nur gefragt, was es noch gäbe. Das war doch kein Thema. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie es aussieht, wirst du wohl künftig offiziell zur Familie gehören", begann Mr. Weasley, „wenn man es genau nimmt, haben Molly und ich dich ja schon lange Zeit zuvor wie einen Sohn gesehen."

Harry errötete leicht. Ja, das hatten sie. Sie hatten ihm wirklich sehr geholfen und waren immer für ihn da gewesen, das ließ sich nicht bestreiten. Sie hatten soviel für ihn getan, dass er gar nicht dankbar genug sein konnte, das wusste er.

„Es kommt vielleicht ein bisschen spät, aber denkst du nicht, es würde eigenartig klingen, wenn du deine Schwiegereltern Mr. und Mrs. Weasley nennst?"

„Doch", gab Harry zu, „doch."

„Ich hoffe mal, ihr habt Claire nicht zu viel versprochen", meinte Bill, der neben Harry und Ginny unten am See stand und schaute seiner Tochter beim Schlittschuhlaufen zu.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie wird bekommen, was sie will", sagte er. Bill lachte.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das nicht den Rahmen sprengt? Sie hat mir von einer Live-Band erzählt!", erwiderte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Na ja ... wir sehen mal", sagte Harry unschlüssig. Die Wahrheit war, dass er zehn Bands holen würde, wenn es nur allen gefiel. Diesen einen Tag würde er nicht geizig sein, vor allem, es war unnötig, das zu bestreiten, war er nicht gerade arm. Als Auror verdiente man nicht schlecht und auch Dumbledore zahlte ihm ein anständiges Gehalt. Solange er nach Claires Live-Band nicht den Tropfenden Kessel wienern und sein Haus verkaufen musste, war es ihm egal.

„Lass uns aufs Eis gehen!", sagte Ginny und zog ihn mit sich fort, ohne dass er weiter über seine Hochzeitsfinanzierung nachdenken musste.

Die Nacht war wunderschön und die Lichter gaben ihr eine so zauberhafte Atmosphäre, dass es unmöglich war, Hogwarts nicht zu bewundern. Wie das Schloss dort oben in der finsteren Nacht thronte, konnte man tatsächlich meinen, man befände sich in einem Märchen. Die Schule hatte wirklich ihr Bestes getan, und er war sich sicher, dass alle Besucher auf ihre Kosten gekommen waren, nicht zu letzt wegen des Überraschungsbesuches von „Black Velvet", der Band Allisters, an dem Luna wahrscheinlich nichts so ganz unschuldig war (falls sie überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass ihr Freund ungefähr den selben Berühmtheitsgrad wie Harry Potter erlangt hatte). Ron war schon ganz aus dem Häuschen. Harry sah, wie er am Rand des Sees ganz nervös herumtippelte. Hermine warf ihm bisweilen missbilligende Blicke zu, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum.

Fred, George und Lee ließen sich inzwischen durch Sirius und James Gelächter zu Aktionen anstiften, die Hermine wohl den letzten Nerv geraubt hätten.

„Pass auf, seht ihr die da?", fragte Lee verschwörerisch. Sirius und James nickten eifrig, mit einem schelmischen Grinsen um die Mundwinkel.

„Die war in Slytherin in unserem Jahr, und sie war nicht gerade das, was man nett nennt", erklärte Lee ihnen. Sirius und James Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Was würdet ihr davon halten, wenn wir sie einfach ein bisschen ... fliegen lassen würden?", fragte er dann.

„Jaaah, das Eis ist wirklich glatt. Da kann man sich schon mal auf die Nase legen", meinte Sirius bedächtig.

„Oder auch zwei Mal", stimmte James ihm zu. Ihre Paten lachten begeistert und zückten die Zauberstäbe. Doch genau in dem Moment, in dem die pummelige Frau Anfang dreißig ausrutschte und wie eine Verrückte auf dem Bauch vor sich hin schlitterte, als wolle es gar kein Ende mehr geben, und die Menschen bestürzt und gleichzeitig amüsiert zur Seite sprangen und die Frau in eine steile Linkskurve ging, die Neville beinahe von den Beinen riss, genau in diesem Moment wurde Hermine merkwürdig weiß im Gesicht und presste die Lippen zusammen.

Sicher hatte das Geschrei und Gejohle die Zwillinge verraten. Ron sprang sofort auf und meinte:

„Keine Panik, Hermine, ich gehe dem allen ein Ende bereiten!" und schon schritt er zur Tat. „SIRIUS! JAMES! Kommt sofort her!"

Harry wunderte sich noch über Rons neugeweckten Tatendrang, als Hermine sagte:

„Das ist es nicht!"

Sirius und James hatten sich mittlerweile so unter die Menschen gemischt, dass sie kaum mehr ausfindig zu machen waren, was Harry sehr beruhigte. Fred, George und Lee allerdings kamen elegant vom Eis gefahren, offenbar in sehr reumütiger Stimmung, woran der Feuerwiskhy wahrscheinlich nicht gerade unschuldig war.

„Hermine, es tut mir Leid", sagte Fred sofort, „ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen!" Es klang eher, als würde er sich über Hermine lustig machen, was er wahrscheinlich auch tat. Lee räusperte sich.

„Hermine, das wird natürlich nie wieder vorkommen", versprach er. George verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

„Das ist es nicht", wiederholte Hermine, nun noch blasser. Harry musterte sie ein wenig besorgt von der Eisfläche aus. Sie sah wirklich nicht allzu gut aus.

„Lass uns rübergehen", murmelte er Ginny zu und binnen weniger Augenblicke hatten sie Hermine erreicht.

„Was ist es dann?", drängelte Ron. Alle sahen sie groß an.

„Es ist nur", setzte Hermine an.

„Was?", fragte Ginny.

„Meine Fruchtblase ist gerade geplatzt!"


	18. Adam

Adam 

„Bist du dir sicher, dass Madam Pomfrey das schafft?", fragte Harry und schritt den Gang vor dem Krankenflügel auf und ab.

„Natürlich, sie schafft alles", sagte Ginny, „setz dich, dein Rumgelaufe macht mich ganz nervös." Sie deutete auf einen der wenigen leeren Stühle neben sich.

„Ich BIN nervös."

„Ich weiß, vielleicht sollten wir Madam Pomfrey nach einem Beruhigungstrank fragen."

„Paaah, so was brauch ich nicht!", verkündete Harry.

„Gut, schon gut", sagte Ginny. Die Situation war ohnehin aussichtslos. Harry würde sich nicht beruhigen, das wusste sie.

„Also, das ist schon irgendwie aufregend, oder?", meinte Alicia, die auf dem Boden saß, den Rücken an die Wand gelegt und Jack auf ihrem Schoß hatte, der seelenruhig schlief.

„Ja, schon irgendwie", stimmte ihr Katie zu. Sie saß zwei Stühle neben Ginny. Eine Weile schwiegen sie alle.

„Wann passiert denn mal was?", fragte Fred schließlich.

„Hör auf, so dumme Fragen zu stellen", wies Mrs. Weasley ihn an.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab halt nicht so die Erfahrung", sagte er beleidigt. Liv rutschte auf dem Boden herum und war begeistert von der Stimmung.

„Wird es ein Brüderchen oder ein Schwesterchen?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Angelina und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht, „wir werden sehen."

Seit kaum einer halben Stunde saßen und standen sie alle mehr oder weniger erwartungsvoll im Korridor und starrten die Tür zum Krankenflügel an. Für das Jubiläum hatte Dumbledore ein wenig Hilfe für Madam Pomfrey aus dem St. Mungo angefordert und so liefen die jungen Heilerinnen ein und aus und keine von ihnen war bereit, auf längere Fragestellungen einzugehen, was Harry immer nervöser machte.

„Das ist laaaaangweilig", beschwerte sich Liv.

„Nun gedulde dich schon ein wenig, Engelchen", bestimmte Mrs. Weasley. Es wurde kaum ein Wort gesprochen. Diese Tatsache machte Harry besonders hibbelig.

„Denkt ihr, es ist etwas schief gelaufen?", fragte Katie nach einer Weile.

„Was soll denn schief laufen?", fragte Mrs. Weasley.

„Na ja, keine Ahnung ... Was kann denn so alles schief laufen?", erkundigte Katie sich.

„Oh, nicht viel", beruhigte Mrs. Weasley.

Dann war es wieder still. Die Kinder wurden langsam müde und Liv hatte sich auf Angelinas Schoß eingerollt und schlief nun. Sirius und James, die sich die ganze Zeit merkwürdig ruhig verhalten hatten, murrten ein wenig. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Mrs. Weasley sie ganz gut im Griff hatte, immerhin hatte sie es auch schon mit Fred und George aufnehmen können. Julia fielen hin und wieder die Augen zu und Lee hatte sie auf den Stuhl neben Ginny gesetzt, damit sie in Ruhe schlafen konnte, aber die Tatsache, dass sie bald ein neues Geschwisterchen haben sollte, schien sie wach zu halten.

„Dauert das immer so lange?", fragte George zehn Minuten später.

„Jaaah", sagte Mr. Weasley.

„Du musst es ja wissen", murmelte George.

„Das kannst du glauben."

„Himmel, wann tut sich denn endlich mal was?", entfuhr es Harry schließlich. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, so unbeteiligt daneben zu stehen und nicht in der Lage sein, etwas auszurichten. Niemand sagte ein Wort.

Das Schweigen war nicht still, sondern unruhig und Harry wurde immer angespannter. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was im Krankenflügel vor sich ging. Die Räume waren schallisoliert und so drang kein Wort nach draußen. Auch von den Heilerinnen ließ sich keine mehr blicken. Ob das nun ein eher positives oder negatives Zeichen war, wusste er nicht.

Ginny hatte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zusammengerollt und döste vor sich hin. Fred und George hatten angefangen, mit Sirius und James Zauberschnippschnapp zu spielen. Alicia war auf Lees Schoß eingenickt und Jack schlief immer noch in ihrem Arm. Angelina redete leise mit Liv und Julia, während Katie unruhig mit den Beinen zuckte. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hatten sich verabschiedet, um nach Emma zu sehen, was Harry für absolut unnötig hielt, aber er hatte eher das Gefühl, als hätten sie genug von der Ungeduld, die in der Luft hing, was er auch nachvollziehen konnte nach sämtlichen Geburten ihrer Kinder und Enkelkinder. Es war noch früh, aber das ewige Schweigen machte alle sehr schläfrig. Vom Fenster aus konnte man den See sehen und Harry wünschte sich, er könnte auch dort draußen sein. Warum musste sich dieses Baby auch so viel Zeit lassen?

Er dachte schon, es würde sich überhaupt nichts mehr tun, als sich die Tür plötzlich ruckartig öffnete und zwei der Heilerinnen einen rothaarigen Mann aus dem Raum schleppten und ihn unsanft zu Boden gleiten ließen.

Ron war nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein.

„Der stört nur", rief Madam Pomfrey und steckte ihren roten Kopf zur Türe heraus. Sie war ganz angespannt. „Solche Waschlappen können wir momentan nicht gebrauchen. Wirklich, und da sollte man meinen, der Vater von so vielen Kindern würde mehr aushalten!" Sie schnaubte verächtlich und ließ die Tür mit einer Zauberstabbewegung wieder zuschwingen.

Einige Augenblicke herrschte Stille, dann brach der Tumult los.

„Was heißt das jetzt, geht es los?", schrie Alicia.

„Was soll denn losgehen?", rief Lee, „die sind doch schon die ganze Zeit da drin!"

„Na irgendwann muss ja mal was passieren!", rief George.

„Und was sollte deiner Meinung nach passieren?", erkundigte sich Katie.

„Himmel, irgendwas wird schon sein!", sagte Fred.

„Kriegen wir jetzt unser Geschwisterchen?", fragte Julia schlaftrunken.

„Nachher, Schätzchen", meinte Angelina.

„Mann, das ist ja so was von nervenaufreibend", beschwerte sich Harry.

„Es ist nicht dein Kind!", wies ihn Ginny zurecht.

„Ist doch egal!"

„Wieso ist Ron überhaupt ohnmächtig?", fragte schließlich Angelina. Zum ersten Mal fiel überhaupt auf, dass Ron reglos auf dem Boden lag und sein Gesicht käseweiß war.

„Es wird doch nichts passiert sein?", fragte Lee und rappelte sich in seinem Stuhl hoch, während Harry schneller denn je auf und ab schritt.

„Nein, er wird immer ohnmächtig", klärte Ginny ihn auf. Lee lachte nervös.

„Ist eine Geburt wirklich so schlimm?", fragte er dann.

„Da fragst du die Falsche", meinte Ginny.

„Himmel, wann tut sich denn endlich mal was?", entfuhr es Harry. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, so unbeteiligt daneben zu stehen und nicht in der Lage sein, etwas auszurichten.

Gerade spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sich zu setzen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass die schläfrige Atmosphäre sogar ihn ergriff, als sich Ron zu seinen Füßen zu bewegen begann. Zuerst ruderte er mit den Armen durch die Luft, sodass er Harry unsanft am Bein erwischte, als dieser über ihn hinwegsteigen wollte. Ron ruckte mit dem Kopf hin und her, dann schlug er die Augen auf.

„Wo bin ich?", murmelte er und schüttelte den Kopf wie ein nasser Hund.

„Vorm Krankenflügel", erklärte Katie ihm. Ron sah sie eine Weile an, als wüsste er nicht so genau, wovon sie überhaupt sprach, dann stand er so plötzlich kerzengerade vor ihnen, dass Harry unwillkürlich einen Sprung rückwärts machte und Alicia auf den Fuß trat. Alicia schreckte direkt aus dem Wachschlaf, in den sie augenblicklich wieder gefallen war.

„Wasn los? Ist das Baby da?", fragte sie müde und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.

„Baby?", fragte Ron alarmiert, „unser Baby? Also, Hermine ist da drin?"

„Ja, schon die ganze Zeit. Aber du hast es ja vorgezogen, in Ohnmacht zu fallen", sagte George und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich muss da rein!", verkündete Ron.

„Wieso denn?", meinte Fred gespielt unbeteiligt, „es hat dich doch die ganze Zeit nicht gekümmert."

Harry fand es ein wenig übertrieben. Immerhin hatte Ron nur ein, zwei Minuten verpasste, aber er hatte das Gefühl, als ließen Fred und George ihn absichtlich im Glauben, dass er ewig auf dem Boden gelegen hatte.

„Also, jetzt hör mal", empörte sich Ron, „mein Kind kommt gerade auf die Welt."

„Ja, das wissen wir", sagte Ginny.

„Dad!", rief Julia, „Daddy, wann ist das Baby da?" Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich werde direkt mal nachgucken gehen", sagte Ron entschlossen und schritt zur Tür. Er warf den anderen vielversprechende Blicke zu und drückte die Klinke herunter. Doch die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Ron gab ein fassungsloses Geräusch von sich.

„Sie haben abgeschlossen", flüsterte er, „sie haben mich ausgesperrt!"

Fred und George brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen", lachte Lee. Ron fluchte laut und machte rüde Gesten zu Fred, George und Lee.

„Sie können mich doch nicht so hier stehen lassen! Ich bin immerhin der Vater!", beschwerte er sich lautstark. „Also, so was ist mir ja noch nie passiert", fügte er leise hinzu.

„Es wurde ja auch noch keines deiner Kinder in Hogwarts geboren", meldete sich Angelina zu Wort.

„Aber ... aber ..." Offenbar fehlten Ron die Worte. Harry musterte ihn amüsiert. Hoffentlich würde ihm das nie passieren.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", fragte Ron verstört.

„Warten", sagte Ginny. Sie war wieder hellwach.

„Ja ... aber"

„Dir wird gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben", meinte Harry.

„Aber ... ich bin doch der Vater", nuschelte Ron erneut, „das können sie doch nicht machen." Fred stöhnte entnervt.

„Du siehst doch, was unsere Poppy so alles kann", meinte er sachlich. Dann wandte er sich wieder Sirius und James zu.

Ron sah Harry mit großen Augen an, als könnte dieser etwas ändern. Harry zuckte nur die Schultern. Alicia gähnte laut und schmatzte ein wenig, dann legte sie ihren Kopf wieder in Lees Schoß.

„Aber ..."

„Halt die Klappe", meinte Fred halblaut.

„Aber ..."

„Ron!", sagte Ginny erschöpft.

„Ich mein ja nur ..."

„Jahaaa", sagte Angelina.

„Was hat Dad denn?", fragte Liv Angelina. Sie schien das alles ziemlich interessant zu finden.

„Er darf nicht zu deiner Mum", erklärte Angelina ihr. Liv riss ihre blauen Augen weit auf.

„Hat er sich nicht benommen?", fragte Liv.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Häschen", meinte Angelina matt.

„Dein Dad ist ein ziemlich fieser Typ", fing George an. Livs Augen wurden größer.

„Jaaah, er konnte sich noch nie benehmen", erklärte Fred ihr. Liv schaute ihre Onkels neugierig an.

„Was hat er denn gemacht?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Gaaanz böse Sachen! Ich glaube, darüber sollten wir gar nicht sprechen", meinte George und schaute geniert zur Seite.

„Das ist zu schlimm für dich, Liv", sagte Fred und nickte ernst.

Liv sah sie erschüttert an.

„Lasst die Scheiße!", fuhr Ron Fred und George an, „am Ende glaubt sie noch ich wäre ein Killer oder so."

„Ron, steh zu deinen Taten!", sagte George sachlich. Ron wurde immer wütender, Liv immer aufgeregter.

„Zu welchen Taten?", fragte sie vorwitzig.

„Liv, darüber dürfen wir nicht sprechen", sagte Fred und setzte ein bekümmertes Gesicht auf. Er schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf und fügte hinzu: „Sonst würde es uns ergehen wie den anderen. Und wenn du es wüsstest ..." Er senkte seine Stimme verschwörerisch. Liv geriet zusehends aus dem Häuschen.

„JETZT HÖRT ENDLICH AUF", schrie Ron. Liv warf ihm einige beunruhigte Blicke zu.

„Was ist denn das für ein Geschrei?", hörte Harry plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich rufen. Harry drehte sich so rasch um, dass er sich das Genick verknackste.

Die Tür hatte sich endlich geöffnet und Madam Pomfrey war herausgetreten. Ron sah sie an, als müsste er erst sicher gehen, dass sie echt und keine Fata Morgana war. In einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde waren sie alle hellwach und saßen kerzengerade in ihren Stühlen.

Harry schluckte. Alle schauten Madam Pomfrey erwartungsvoll an. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Schließlich, zuerst ganz leise, dann immer lauter, hörte man das leise Schreien und Weinen eines Babys.

„Es ist ein - " Doch bevor Madam Pomfrey ihren Satz zu Ende gebracht hatte, hatte Ron sie schon grob zur Seite geschubst und war in den Krankenflügel gestürmt. Sie lächelte milde.

„ES IST EIN JUNGE!", schrie Ron ausgelassen und nun war keiner mehr zu halten.

„Los, los, los!"; schrie Harry und riss Ginny mit sich. Angelina, Katie und Alicia suchten in Windeseile sämtliche Kinder zusammen und Sirius und James setzten ihre Ellbogen tatkräftig ein, um zuerst bei ihrer Mutter zu sein.

„Wir haben einen Bruder, wir haben einen Bruder, wir haben einen Bruder", schrieen Sirius und James ausgelassen. Harry fluchte entnervt, denn ihm war die Sicht noch vollkommen verdeckt durch Fred und George.

„Lasst mich auch rein", rief er säuerlich.

„Ist das Baby da?", hörte er Emmas Stimme hinter sich.

„Oh Mann, der Tag wird besser und besser", verkündete Claire, die nun ebenfalls erschienen war. Sie stieß Harry unsanft zur Seite. Offenbar hielt sie nicht viel davon, Lehrern oder sonstigen Autoritätspersonen Vortritt zu lassen.

„Ich war vor dir", maulte Harry sie an.

„Oh, das muss ich übersehen haben, entschuldige, Harry", sagte sie und klimperte mit den Wimpern, „du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich ..." Sie knuffte ihn sehr schmerzlich in die Seite und schlüpfte zwischen Fred und Ginny in den Raum.

„Es ist mein Geschwisterchen", bemerkte Emma, „ich möchte es jetzt sehen, es wäre schön, wenn sich das irgendwie einrichten ließe!"

Harry schnaubte.

„Ich will auch, aber denkst du ich komm hier durch?", fragte er, „warum dauert das denn so lange?"

„Ist ja schon gut", sagte Ginny und gab George einen derartigen Schubs, dass er in den Krankenflügel stolperte und so nicht weiter die Tür blockieren konnte, was ihm bisweilen sichtlich Vergnügen bereitet hatte.

„So, nachdem Sie es nun alle gesehen haben: Abmarsch bitte!"

„Was?", rief Harry und wandte sie um. Madam Pomfrey hatte eine ernste Miene aufgesetzt.

„Mrs. Weasley braucht jetzt vor allem eins: Ruhe!", erklärte sie streng.

„Aber ...", begann Harry, „ich war noch nicht mal drinnen!"

„Das tut mir leid für Sie, Mr. Potter, aber Sie werden sich wohl alle gedulden müssen."

Etwas in ihrer Stimme sagte ihm, dass sie nicht scherzte.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie lange wir schon warten?", fragte Fred entrüstet.

„Mr. Weasley, ich glaube, Sie haben absolut keine Vorstellung von den Anstrengungen, die eine Geburt mit sich bringt. Ich muss Sie nun wirklich alle bitten, das Zimmer zu verlassen!", wiederholte sie mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen.

Rons Kinnlade klappte runter.

„Ja, auch Sie, Mr. Weasley, bitte!", sagte Madam Pomfrey nachdrücklich.

„Aber ich bin doch der Vater!", rief Ron aufgebracht.

„Nicht schon wieder", seufzte Ginny. Bevor Ron noch weiter Einspruch erheben konnte, hatte Madam Pomfrey die Tür erneut verriegelt.

„Und ... was heißt das jetzt genau?", fragte Ron bedröppelt.

„Warten", antworteten Fred und George im Chor.

Harry fand es äußerst gemein von Madam Pomfrey, sie alle solange hinzuhalten, dass er sich schmollend auf einen Stuhl verzog. Allerdings sagte eine leise unparteiische stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, dass sie Recht hatte. Zuviel Aufregung würde dem Kind sicher nicht gut tun. Ob es nun fair war oder nicht, darüber ließ sich streiten, aber Harry wusste: ändern würde sich nichts. Und so ließen sie sich alle wieder nieder und vertrieben sich die Zeit so gut es ging mit Nichtstun, oder, im Falle der Kinder, mit Plappern und Unfug.

Harry glaubte schon, es müsste ein Wunder geschehen, dass er dieses Baby überhaupt noch mal zu Gesicht bekam, als sich die Tür erneut auftat.

Lyn wartete geduldig, bis sie am Zuge war. Das Gedrängel löste sich nach und nach und irgendwann war die Türe frei, sodass sie unbemerkt hineinschlüpfen konnte.

„Mein Sohn!", schrie Ron wieder und wieder, während er das Baby durch die Luft wirbelte, „sieht er mir nicht ähnlich?"

Er warf Harry zustimmungsheischende Blicke zu. Harry nahm ihm das Baby aus den Händen und betrachtete es eingehend. Er schaute kritisch und äußerst ernst drein. Lyn grinste.

„Nun komm schon, Harry, er sieht doch aus wie ich, sag es schon, na los!", forderte Ron ihn auf.

„Lass mich doch erst einmal in aller Ruhe schauen", sagte Harry wichtigtuerisch. Er musterte das kleine Baby, eingepackt in einen blauen Strampelanzug, auf dem Lyn, wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, kleine Besen und Quidditchbälle erkennen konnte. Das Baby schrie und quietschte und seine Wangen waren rot wie ein Apfel.

„Und?", fragte Ron erwartungsvoll.

„Na ja, eine kleine Ähnlichkeit kann man schon erkennen", gab er zu.

„Ich wusste es!", jubelte Ron lautstark.

„Wie heißt es überhaupt?", erkundigte sich Lyn scheu.

„Ja, genau, wie heißt es?", fragte Claire aufgeregt.

„Adam!", rief Ron.

„Und wäre es ein Mädchen geworden?", fragte Angelina neugierig.

„Es ist ja kein Mädchen", sagte Ron.

„Aber wenn es eins geworden wäre?"

„Ich wusste, dass es ein Junge wird."

„Soso", sagte Hermine. Ron setzte sich wissend zu ihr und legte einen Arm um sie.

„Ein Vater spürt so was", erklärte er bereitwillig.

„Natürlich. Du warst dir bei Emma ja auch absolut sicher, dass es Drillinge werden", lachte sie. Ron schaute sie ernst an:

„Nun, da hat mir vielleicht ein bisschen die Erfahrung gefehlt. Aber bei Sirius und James wusste ich es!"

„Ja, da hattest du deine Erwartungen schon ein wenig runtergeschraubt", neckte Hermine ihn.

„Und wenn schon", sagte Ron ein wenig beleidigt, „jedenfalls hab ich es bei Adam einfach gespürt."

„Muss ich jetzt stolz auf dich sein?", fragte Hermine grinsend. Ron gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Nein, ich muss stolz auf dich sein, weil du beste Mutter von allen bist", sagte er leise. Hermine kuschelte sich in seine Arme und lächelte selig.

„Onkel Harry, ich möchte jetzt", ließ Liv verlauten und trat mit gerecktem Kinn zielstrebig auf ihn zu.

„Genau, ich auch!", sagte Emma schnell und riss Adam an sich, noch bevor Liv ihn mit ihren kleinen Armen erreichen konnte. Liv jedoch ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken und riss ihrer großen Schwester mehrmals derart heftig am Ärmel, dass diese Schwierigkeiten hatte, Adam sicher zu halten.

„Gib ihn her", forderte Liv laut.

Emma setzte sich auf den Boden und bettete Adam in ihrem Schoß. Liv ließ sich schnell neben sie auf den Boden plumpsen und patschte Adam mit ihren Händchen auf eine Art auf den Kopf, die sie selbst scheinbar für ziemlich zärtlich hielt. Nun kam auch Julia angeschlichen und nahm neben ihren Schwestern Platz.

„Zum Glück ein Junge", sagte Fred erleichtert.

„Wieso?", erkundigte sich Angelina und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die Madam Pomfrey mittlerweile hereinfliegen lassen hatte.

„Na ja, in der Familie", meinte Fred wissend. Angelina sah in verständnislos an.

„Da werden die Männer doch total untergebuttert! Sieh dir nur Ron an. Zum Glück sind Sirius und James keine von der Sorte", sagte er und schaute die beiden mächtig zufrieden an, „die können sich noch durchsetzen!"

Lee und George nickten unterstützend.

„Sind sie nicht süß, wie sie da zusammen auf dem Boden sitzen", seufzte Katie versonnen.

„Ja, man konnte sie gleich auffressen!", sagte Alicia munter. Emma schnaubte.

„Ich bin keine fünf mehr", sagte sie.

„Natürlich", sagte Fred dramatisch, „mein kleiner Sonnenschein ist jetzt schon elf. Wie schnell doch die Zeit vergeht. Bevor ich mich versehe, bist du eine von diesen lästigen alten Damen, die dir ihre knüppelharten Stöcke so fest gegen das Schienbein schlagen, dass du zwei Wochen später noch blaue Flecken hast, nur weil sie denken, du könntest ihnen schicke Häkeldeckchen an den Wühltischen unter den Nägeln wegreißen!"

„Wahrscheinlich werde ich so", sagte Emma unbekümmert, „oder ich sterbe als alte Jungfer."

„Emma, ich glaube nicht, dass du schon in dem Alter bist, in dem du dir darüber Gedanken machen müsstest!", rief Ron empört.

„Ist ja schon gut, Dad, das sagt man einfach nur so", erklärte Emma schnell.

„Magst du runter? Na, magst du runter, du kleiner süßer Wonneproppen?", fragte Alicia inzwischen Jack, der auf ihrem Arm angefangen hatte zu strampeln.

„Ich will zum Baby", sagte Jack und schaute sie groß aus seinen braunen Augen an.

„Magst du zu deinem Brüderchen, du kleiner süßer – "

Doch bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, hatte Lee ihn ihr schon aus dem Arm gerissen und meinte:

„Mach die Sache doch nicht so schwierig."

Er setzte Jack auf den Boden, der nun schnell auf seine Geschwister zukrabbelte.

„Baby", sagte er. Er deutete auf Adam und quietschte ausgelassen.

„Sei doch nicht so albern", meinte Liv streng. Offenbar genoss sie es, dass er, als jüngerer von ihnen, als einziger auf sie hörte.

„Das ist mein Bruder", sagte Jack und strahlte so breit, dass ihm ein wenig Spucke aus dem Mundwinkel lief.

„Du bist so kindisch", meinte Liv und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Anscheinend hatte sie sich schon so einiges von ihrer Mutter abgeguckt.

„Und du bist meine droße Swester", sabberte Jack weiter. Liv sah ihn ein wenig mitleidig an.

„Meine liebe droße Swester", wiederholte Jack. Nun fühlte sie sich doch ein wenig geschmeichelt und ließ sich dazu herab, ihm die Wange zu streicheln.

Lyn fand die beiden unglaublich goldig. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte sie sich, selbst Geschwister zu haben. Oder wenigstens anständige Eltern, das wäre mal ein Anfang.

„Ich hätte auch gerne noch ein Geschwisterchen", sagte Claire und machte einen Schmollmund, „aber auf mich hört ja kein Mensch. Obwohl, Arthur ist manchmal ziemlich nervig. Aber normalerweise gibt er Ruhe, wenn ich ihn eine halbe Stunde in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt hab."

Emma sah sie missbilligend an.

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen. Das ist ja wie ... du bist doch kein Auror!", belehrte sie Claire. Claire zuckte die Schultern.

Harry hoffte, dass seine Kinder nicht zu denselben Mitteln wie Claire greifen würden.

Adam gluckste die ganze Zeit wild zwischen sämtlichen Kindern, bis die Tür sich öffnete und Mrs. Weasley hereingestürmt kam.

„Oh, es ist da!", rief sie heiter, „ein Junge oder ein Mädchen? Wie heißt es? Himmel, Arthur, ich hab doch gesagt, dass wir uns beeilen müssen, aber du musstest mal wieder so lange herumbummeln."

Mr. Weasley zuckte entschuldigend die Achseln, aber seine Frau hielt sich nicht weiter an ihm auf. Eigentlich hielt sie sich an niemandem auf und noch bevor jemand Zeit hatte, ihre Fragen zu beantworten, hatte sie sich schon Adam geschnappt.

„Komm mal her zu Oma, mein kleiner Schatz. Na, wie heißt du denn? Wie heißt du denn, mein Schatz?", sagte sie und liebkoste ihn ungestüm.

„Adam", sagte Hermine von ihrem Bett herüber.

„Oh, Adam, na das ist aber ein feiner Name, oder, mein kleiner Liebling? Bist du ein süßer kleiner Junge, ja?"

„Oma", sagte Liv laut und hing sich an ihr Bein, „Oma, ich bin auch noch da!"

Ginny auf Harrys Schoß lachte.

„Ich weiß, mein Goldkind, wie könnte ich dich vergessen?", sagte Mrs. Weasley, reichte Adam Ginny und hob Liv auf ihren Arm. Liv sah sofort um einiges beruhigter aus.

Ginny wiegte Adam sanft hin und her. Der Kleine gluckste und brabbelte unverständlich vor sich hin, aber seine Wangen waren noch immer karmesinrot und seine blauen Augen strahlten.

„Ich will auch mal", sagte Harry und schob Ginny so zurecht, dass er ebenfalls Adam erreichte.

„Er ist so süß", lächelte Ginny. Harry kitzelte ihn leicht und sofort begann er zu lachen.

„Da würden sich ja zwei gut als Eltern machen", rief eine Stimme neben ihnen. Tonks war hereingestürmt und hatte Lupin, der hinter ihr stand, Lily in die Hand gedrückt.

„Aber jetzt ist Schluss damit, ich bin dran", bestimmte sie und riss Adam an sich. „Na, mein kleiner süßer Hase, bist du aber ein ganz Knuddeliger!"

Und so ging es den ganzen Abend weiter und ständig stürmten irgendwelche wilden Besucher herein. Hermine und Ron hatten sichtliche Mühe, ihren Sohn überhaupt noch mal zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

Schließlich hatte Ron Adam wiederergattert, als er stutze und mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr verkündete:

„Ich gehe jetzt." Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Fred verständnislos.

„Ich gehe jetzt", wiederholte Ron und seine Augen funkelten wild, „gleich beginnt das Konzert."

„Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn du deine Familie einen Tag lang deinen sonstigen Launen vorziehen könntest. Anstatt dass du dich um deinen Sohn kümmerst – "

Doch schon hatte Ron Hermine unterbrochen: „Mein Sohn kommt natürlich mit!"

„Und wie sieht es mit deinen anderen Kindern aus?", fragte Hermine.

„Die kommen auch alle mit!"

„Ich auch?", fragte Jack.

„Du auch, mein Sohn, du auch!", strahlte Ron, „heute wird dir dein Vater mal zeigen, was eine Band ist!"

„Jaaah", rief Jack begeistert.

„Denkst du, dass das sinnvoll ist? Es wird nicht gerade leise dort unten sein", wandte Hermine ein. Ron schnaubte.

„Nein", bestimmte Hermine, „Adam bleibt hier bei mir!"

Die Große Halle war verdunkelt und sämtliche Kerzen hatten sich alle über einer Bühne gesammelt, auf der bisweilen nur Instrumente standen.

Die Luft war schwer und es war warm in der Halle, aber Harry meinte, dass es sich so für ein Konzert wie dieses gehörte.

„Wann fängt es denn endlich an?", fragte Ron und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen.

„Wir werden sehen", sagte Tonks munter.

„Ja, ich frag ja nur", murmelte Ron.

Liv hüpfte angetan um ihn herum und sang ein wenig vor sich hin. Jack stolperte neben ihr herum und Julia ließ sich erschöpft neben ihrer Mutter nieder. Lee, Fred und George waren genauso begeistert von der Stimmung wie Ron. Claire verdrehte die Augen.

„Machen hier so nen Aufstand", murmelte sie, „wenn Opa jetzt auch noch mitmacht, kann ich zu Gott beten, dass keiner sie sieht. Das wäre eine Blamage. Überlegt euch mal, wie eine Bande Frührentner – "

„Jetzt sei nicht so unverschämt! Also wirklich, so alt sind sie ja auch noch nicht!", fuhr Emma dazwischen.

„Lasst uns von hier verschwinden", meinte Claire ungeduldig, „bevor Opa anfangen kann, Disco Fox zu tanzen!"

Lyn grinste.

„In Ordnung, lasst uns rüber zu Gabriel gehen", schlug sie vor, auch wenn sie das Problem nicht so ganz verstand. Es wäre viel eher eine Schande, würde ihr Dad die Hüften kreisen lassen. Bei dem Gedanken daran musste sie lachen.

„Was ist?", fragte Claire. Lyn winkte ab. Sie schoben sich durch das Gewühl, was weitläufig vor der Bühne herrschte. Mehrere Leute standen mit gezückter Kamera in der Gegend herum, offenbar wurde der Auftritt dieser Band nicht nur von Mr. Weasley heiß ersehnt. Ein kleiner Mann hüpfte neben ihr und trat ihr einige Male mächtig auf den Fuß, doch es schien ihn nicht groß zu kümmern. Nachdem er zum ungefähr siebten Mal nach einem waghalsigen Luftsprung auf ihren Füßen landete, sagte sie laut: „Autsch!" Der Mann beachtete sie nicht weiter, sondern rief:

„Ich bin vom Propheten, auf Seite, Mädchen!"

Lyn schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Wenige Augenblicke später erreichten sie Gabriel, der mit Nathaniel und Dominic vor der Bühne stand, wenn die beiden auch nicht halb so fröhlich wirkten wie er.

Gerade wollten die drei Mädchen sie begrüßen, als mit einem Mal der samtene Vorhang, der alles mehr oder weniger verhüllt hatte, aufgerissen wurde.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick trat Stille ein, dann schrie und pfiff die Zaubererwelt nur so, dass Lyn keinen Grund zu der Annahme hatte, dass sie sich in diesem Punkt mit der der Muggel unterschied.

Der Mann, der auf die Bühne trat, war in einen elegant zerschlissenen schwarzen Umhang gekleidet und seine Augen wirkten ziemlich dunkel. Wenn Lyn sich es recht überlegte, wollte er wohl einen mysteriösen Effekt damit erreichen. Bei Lorrain hatte er dies anscheinend geschafft, denn sie pfiff derart laut, dass Thomas ein wenig verstört aus der Wäsche schaute.

Wäre Lyn ein Muggel, würde sie wahrscheinlich annehmen, sie wäre mitten in einer schwarzen Messe gelandet. Das flackernde Kerzenlicht verlieh dem Ganzen eine unheimliche Stimmung. Für die meisten anderen allerdings schien dies total normal zu sein. Offenbar zelebrierten Hexen und Zauberer ihre Konzerte immer derart.

Die Band begann zu spielen und die Große Halle brodelte. Lyn sah deutlich, wie Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore begannen, im Takt der Musik einen schnellen und leicht abgeänderten Walzer hinzulegen. Ihre Nasen schienen verdächtig rot, allerdings war es schwer, das von ihrem Standpunkt aus zu beurteilen.

„Oje", stöhnte Gabriel und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen, „was macht meine Mum denn da? Das ist ja einfach lächerlich! Hoffentlich sieht sie keiner!"

Mrs. Finnigan schien völlig aus dem Häuschen, allerdings wurde Lyn der Blick durch Hagrid verdeckt, Claire jedoch seufzte mitleidig:

„Ja, mein Vater dreht auch völlig am Rad. Es ist einfach erbärmlich. Da denkst du, sie wären aus dem Alter raus und dann so was in aller Öffentlichkeit!"

Lyn schaute sie verwundert an. Claire war normalerweise keine, die mit irgendwelchen Peinlichkeiten Probleme hatte. Scheinbar sah sieh das bei ihren Eltern etwas anders.

„Keiner denkt an mich, immerhin habe ich einen Ruf zu verlieren", erklärte sie theatralisch.

„Ach ja, hast du?", fragte Emma scheinheilig. Claire nickte leidend.

„Jetzt hört doch mal auf mit euren Eltern!", schrie Lyn über das Getöse hinweg, „guckt halt einfach nicht mehr hin!"

Claire schien dies für einen durchaus akzeptablen Vorschlag zu halten und wandte sich wieder der Band zu. Gabriel warf seiner Mutter noch mehrere hoffende Blicke zu, dann drehte er sich zu Claire.

„Viel passiert heute", sagte Harry zu Ginny. Sie standen noch in der Eingangshalle.

„Ja, sehr viel", stimmte Ginny ihm zu.

„Hoffen wir, dass es nicht noch mehr wird", lachte Harry.

„Harry", flüsterte Ginny.

„Ja?"

„Ich bin froh, dass es so ausging."

„Was denn?" Sie kuschelte sich in seinen Arm.

„Alles. Ich meine, es ist alles wieder gut", sagte sie leise.

„Ich würde eher sagen, alles ist perfekt", meinte Harry.


	19. Lyns Ferien

_Lyns Ferien_

Der Morgen der Heimreise brach an. Lyn wusste nicht wieso, doch sie wachte schon in aller Frühe auf, als Emma und Claire noch schliefen. Nachdem sie erfolglos versucht hatte, wieder einzuschlafen, stieg sie leise aus dem Bett. Die Kälte kroch ihre nackten Füße entlang an den Beinen hoch und sie fror ein wenig. Rasch zog sie sich ihren Morgenmantel über und setzte sich auf die breite Fensterbank des Schlafsaals.

Nachdenklich blickte sie durch die leicht beschlagenen Scheiben, an deren Rändern sich Eisblumen zu bilden begannen, nach draußen auf die verschneiten Ländereien von Hogwarts. Ihr Blick wanderte über den vereisten See, auf dem noch die Spuren der Schlittschuhläufer vom Vortag zu sehen waren hinüber zum Verbotenen Wald, dessen Baumkronen unter einer strahlend weißen Decke verschwunden waren, die ihm ein beinahe unschuldiges Aussehen verlieh.

Lyn seufzte leise. All das war ihr in den vergangenen Monaten so vertraut geworden, dass sie eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust verspürte, über die Weihnachtsferien zu ihrer Familie zurückzukehren. Wenn sie sich an die vergangenen Weihnachtsfeste bei ihr zu Hause erinnerte, dann fragte sie sich, ob es sich dafür lohnte, die Mauern der Schule zu verlassen. Der große, über und über mit kitschigem Schmuck behängte Weihnachtsbaum, die Unmengen von Geschenken, die zwar alle ganz nett, aber nicht besonders originell waren, ihre Mutter in Festtagsstimmung, wie sie den Truthahn zubereitete und dabei irgendwelche schrecklichen Weihnachtslieder trällerte, ihr Vater, der über das Weihnachtsessen herfiel wie ein Wildschwein, und zu allem das überaus nervenaufreibende Blinken und Leuchten der Lichterketten, die das Haus wie ein Spinnennetz umschlossen. Das schlimmste aber war jedes Mal der Besuch ihrer Großeltern; Oma Petunia drückte erst ihr, dann Dudley und schließlich Cloe einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange, während Opa Vernon ihr beinahe feierlich das Geschenk überreichte, das von Jahr zu Jahr größer zu werden schien und jedes Mal so unnützen Kram wie einen Schminkkoffer, eine Anziehpuppe mit ausschließlich rosafarbenen Kleidern oder eine weiße Plüschkatze, die miauen, schnurren und mit dem Kopf wackeln konnte, enthielt.

Nein, auf ein solches Weihnachtsfest freute sich Lyn nicht wirklich. Aber irgendwie hatte sie trotz allem ein bisschen Sehnsucht nach ihrer Mutter und sie freute sich darauf, sie wiederzusehen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer blickte das Mädchen hinüber zu den beiden anderen Betten, unter deren Decken ein brauner und ein silberblonder Haarschopf hervorlugten. Lyn beneidete Emma und Claire um ihre Familien, eindeutig. Und bei dem Gedanken an die langweiligen Gespräche über Haushaltsprobleme zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihrer Oma nach dem Weihnachtsessen bereute sie es schon fast, dass sie nicht doch Emmas und Claires Einladung gefolgt war, Weihnachten mit ihnen im Fuchsbau zu verbringen. Aber was sollte es, nach den Ferien würde sie die beiden ja wiedersehen, und die drei Wochen in Little Whinging mitten unter lauter prüden Muggeln würde sie schon überstehen.

Anouk kam auf leisen Sohlen hereingeschlichen. Sie hatte eine tote Maus zwischen den Zähnen baumeln und blickte Lyn mit ihren großen gelben Augen an.

„Na, komm mal her", meinte das Mädchen leise und streckte die Hand aus, „hast du schon wieder was erbeutet?"

Anouk stolzierte mit hoch erhobenem Schwanz zu ihr herüber und legte ihr die tote Maus vor die Füße. Dann strich sie mit dem Kopf an Lyns angewinkelten Beinen vorbei und das Mädchen kraulte sie hinter den Ohren.

Claire schien nicht sonderlich viel Interesse an ihrer Katze zu haben, denn sie kümmerte sich kaum um Anouk. Das war nicht weiter schlimm; auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts gab es mehr als genug Mäuse und Ratten, sodass es für die Katzen der Schüler ein Leichtes war, über die Runden zu kommen. Aber Lyn verstand Claire nicht. Wenn sie eine Katze gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie sich doch mehr um sie gekümmert, so wie sie es auch mit Herbert tat.

Gerade als Anouk es sich auf Lyns Schoß so richtig bequem gemacht hatte, regte sich Claires blonder Haarschopf. Sie murmelte irgendetwas schlaftrunkenes und richtete sich dann in ihrem Bett auf. Verschlafen sah sie sich um, die silberblonden Locken zerzaust und wirr ins Gesicht hängend.

„Morgn ...", nuschelte sie, als sie Lyn erkannte. Umständlich begann sie, sich aus ihrem Bett herauszuwühlen. Lyn grinste.

„Och Mensch, ich muss noch packen!", murrte Claire, während sie in ihre Pantoffeln und den Morgenmantel schlüpfte, „und warum zum Henker bist du schon wach, Lyn?"

Lyn zuckte die Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte sie, „die Aufregung vielleicht. Weil wir heute wieder abreisen."

„Na und? Ich mein, wir kommen doch wieder", meinte Claire und begann, mehrere verstaubte Socken unter ihrem Bett herauszupflücken.

Lyn nahm Anouk und setzte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden. Die Katze huschte auf leisen Pfoten davon.

„Die muss ich ja auch noch nachher einfangen", meinte Claire und kratzte sich am Kopf, während sie begann, ihr Klamotten wahllos in ihren Koffer zu pfeffern.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", bot Lyn an.

„Nee, lass mal, geht schon, danke", erwiderte Claire und gähnte ausgiebig.

Einige Zeit später gingen die drei Freundinnen hinunter in die Große Halle, um ihr letztes Frühstück für dieses Jahr hier einzunehmen. Da die meisten Gäste des Jubiläums noch da waren, war es hier sehr voll, genau wie die vergangenen Tage über. Lyn kam es seltsam vor, dass das Jubiläum erst vergangene Woche stattgefunden hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, zwischen den Feierlichkeiten und dem, was unten in der Kammer des Schreckens geschehen war, lägen Wochen.

Emma und Claire steuerten auf den Tisch zu, an dem ihre Familien saßen. Zwar war der Tisch sowieso schon total überfüllt, aber sie fanden trotzdem noch drei Plätze, an die sie ihre Stühle quetschen konnten. Harry lächelte Lyn zu und sie grinste zurück. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass das Eis zwischen ihnen endgültig gebrochen war.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht doch zu uns kommen willst?", riss die Stimme von Emmas Mutter Lyn aus ihren Gedanken, „ich meine, die Zugfahrt nachher wird doch sicher sehr einsam werden und auch die Ferien bei dir zu Hause." Lyn lächelte.

„Ich finde es wirklich nett, dass Sie mir das anbieten, Mrs. Weasley", sagte sie, „aber ich muss zu meiner Familie. Ich habe sie jetzt ziemlich lange nicht gesehen, verstehen Sie?"

„Natürlich, wenn du Weihnachten gerne mit deiner Familie verbringen willst", beeilte Hermine sich zu sagen, „ich wollte es dir nur noch einmal sagen, Lyn. Du bist bei uns jederzeit herzlich willkommen."

„Danke, Mrs. Weasley", antwortete Lyn lächelnd.

„'ast du auch wierklisch alles, chérie?", fragte Fleur ihre Tochter nun wohl zum hundertsten Mal. Claire verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, Mum!", meinte sie genervt, „und wenn nicht, ist das auch kein Drama. Ich komm ja schließlich wieder!"

„Mach's gut, Lyn", meinte Emma und umarmte ihre Freundin stürmisch, „und lass mal von dir hören während der Ferien."

„Klar, mach ich", versprach Lyn.

„Und lass dich von deinem Nilpferd-Dad nicht ärgern!", fügte Claire grinsend hinzu, was ihr ein empörtes „Claire!" von ihrer Mutter einbrachte. Lyn allerdings grinste breit zurück.

Auch Harry umarmte Lyn zum Abschied.

„Ich glaube, es wäre keine gute Idee, wenn du deinem Vater einen schönen Gruß von mir ausrichten würdest, oder?", meinte er lächelnd.

„Ich glaube auch nicht", erwiderte Lyn, „sonst jagt er mich womöglich aus dem Haus."

„Na, falls er das tut, erwähne doch einfach am Rande, dass du der Meinung bist, ein Ringelschwänzchen würde ihm stehen", antwortete Harry. Lyn sah ihn fragend an.

„Wieso ausgerechnet ein Ringelschwänzchen?", fragte sie.

„Nicht so wichtig", beeilte Harry sich zu sagen, „ich werde es dir bei Gelegenheit mal erklären."

„Los jetzt!", rief Ron ungeduldig vom Fahrersitz des Autos her, auf dem außer ihm noch Hermine mit Jack und seinem neuen Brüderchen auf dem Schoß saß, „ich würde gerne heute noch im Fuchsbau ankommen!"

„Tschau, Lyn!", rief Emma noch ein letztes Mal, bevor sie sich mit ihren Geschwistern auf die Rückbank zwängte.

„Also dann, man sieht sich", meinte Lyn zu Harry und Ginny.

„Das hoffe ich doch", erwiderte Ginny und lächelte, bevor sie und Harry es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz gemütlich machten.

Ron trat aufs Gas und das Auto ruckelte davon. Lyn winkte ihnen noch einige Zeit nach.

„Wir sollten uns jetzt auch auf den Weg machen", meinte Bill. Claire umarmte Lyn.

„Mach's gut!", sagte sie.

„Du auch", erwiderte Lyn.

„Und – danke", murmelte Claire noch. Mehr sagte sie nicht, doch Lyn wusste, was sie meinte; auch wenn sie es nicht so offen gezeigt hatte, die Entführung ihres kleinen Bruders hatte Claire ziemlich geschockt.

Als auch Claire mit ihren Eltern verschwunden war wandte Lyn sich um und ging langsam zurück zum Schloss. Der Saum ihres schwarzen Umhangs war nass vom Schnee. Sie würde ihn schon heute Abend nicht mehr tragen. Es war vielleicht albern, aber sie mochte die einfachen, schmucklosen schwarzen Umhänge, die in Hogwarts die Schuluniform bildeten. Zu Hause würde sie wieder normale Muggelklamotten tragen müssen. Nicht, dass sie ihre alten Kleidungsstücke nicht mochte; und sie war wohl nicht die einzige, die in den Ferien ihre Uniform auszog. Aber die Vorstellung, dass sie es nicht gekonnt hätte, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, gefiel ihr irgendwie nicht.

Lyn stieg die Treppen zum Portal hoch. Der Hogwarts-Express fuhr erst in ein paar Stunden, und sie hatte sich vorgenommen, noch einmal überall im Schloss nachzusehen, ob sie nicht etwas wichtiges vergessen hatte.

Während sie durch die leeren Klassenzimmer und Korridore streifte, sank ihre Stimmung immer mehr. Das lebendige Treiben in Hogwarts, das in der Woche des Jubiläums um ein Vielfaches gesteigert worden war, klang nun schlagartig ab. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, diese Stille um sich zu haben. Lyn begegnete niemandem auf ihrem Weg, nur hin und wieder schwebte einer der Geister aus einer Wand vor ihr und verschwand dann in der gegenüberliegenden Mauer.

Zuletzt ging Lyn hoch in die Bibliothek. Sie, Emma und Claire hatten hier oft gesessen und mithilfe der hunderten von alten Büchern ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt, und vielleicht hatte sie ja eines ihrer Schulbücher hier liegen lassen. Als sie die Bücherei betrat, schreckte sie eine Hauselfe auf, die gerade ein paar achtlos zu Boden geworfenen zerknüllte Blätter wegräumte. Die Hauselfe quiekte erschrocken auf, sagte etwas, das nach „Verzeihen Sie, Miss" klang und huschte davon. Lyn blickte ihr stirnrunzelnd nach. Sie begriff einfach nicht, warum sich diese Wesen generell entschuldigten, egal, ob es nun einen Grund dazu gab oder nicht.

„Na so was", sagte plötzlich jemand hinter ihr, „wen haben wir denn da?"

Lyn drehte sich um – und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht von Howard. Er hielt ein Buch in der Hand und hatte offenbar gerade die Bibliothek betreten.

„Was machst du noch hier?", fragte Lyn überrascht, „bleibst du über Weihnachten hier?" Sie hatte gehört, dass einige Schüler das taten, die nicht die Möglichkeit hatten, über die Ferien nach Hause zu fahren.

Howard schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich fahr nachher mit dem Hogwarts-Express", erklärte er betont gelassen.

„Waren deine Eltern nicht beim Jubiläum da?", fragte Lyn. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie Howard die ganze Woche über nicht ein einziges Mal gesehen hatte.

„Nein", antwortete Howard und die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören, „sie meinten, wegen meinem Bruder wären sie gekommen, aber es war ihnen zu peinlich, weil ich in Ravenclaw und nicht in Slytherin bin."

„Oh", meinte Lyn. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Es kam ihr unerhört vor, dass Howards Eltern ihn so schikanierten. „Na ja, meine Eltern waren auch nicht da", meinte sie schließlich, „ich fahr auch mit dem Zug."

„Du auch?", wiederholte Howard, „na, wir zwei haben aber echt den Hauptgewinn gezogen mit unseren Familien, oder?"

Lyn konnte nicht anders, sie musste grinsen.

„Scheint so", erwiderte sie.

„Na ja, ich muss dann mal", meinte Howard und wies auf das Buch in seiner Hand, „hab das schon vor n paar Wochen ausgeliehen und muss es noch zurückgeben, bevor ich fahr."

„Okay, dann bis später!", meinte Lyn.

Als sie später in Hogsmeade am Bahnhof stand, zusammen mit einer Handvoll anderer Schüler, warf sie noch einen letzten Blick hinauf zu den altehrwürdigen Mauern von Hogwarts. Es war ein entmutigender Gedanke, das hier gegen das öde und saubere Bild der Vorgärten des Magnolienrings einzutauschen, wenn es auch nur für ein paar Wochen war.

Es war nicht schwer, ein Abteil zu finden. Der Hogwarts-Express war an diesem Tag fast leer, da die meisten Schüler entweder von ihren Eltern mitgenommen worden waren, oder über Weihnachten in der Schule blieben. Lyn zog eine der Abteiltüren auf und hievte ihren Koffer und Herberts Käfig hinein. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Sachen im Gepäcknetz zu verstauen; schließlich war mehr als genug Platz auf den Sitzen.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich das Mädchen auf einen der Plätze fallen. Sie starrte aus dem Fenster, während der Zug langsam anfuhr und sie den verschneiten Bahnhof von Hogsmeade hinter sich ließen. Lyn lehnte sich zurück. Die Fahrt würde mehrere Stunden dauern, am besten versuchte sie, ein wenig zu schlafen, um die Zeit totzuschlagen.

„Müde?", fragte eine Stimme von der Abteiltür her und Howard kam herein. Er grinste. „Du wolltest doch nicht wirklich schlafen, oder?"

„Eigentlich hatte ich das schon vor", erwiderte Lyn, „aber dir zuliebe verzichte ich auf meinen wohlverdienten Mittagsschlaf."

„Oh, ich fühle mich überaus geehrt", meinte Howard und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf einem der Sitze nieder.

„Wo hast du denn dein Gepäck?", erkundigte sich Lyn.

„Ach, in irgend so einem Abteil", erwiderte Howard schulterzuckend, „aber ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Lust, die ganze Fahrt alleine dazusitzen und mich zu langweilen."

„Na, dann hoff ich mal, dass dir meine Gesellschaft nicht langweilig wird auf die Dauer", meinte Lyn grinsend.

„Das bezweifle ich", antwortete Howard. Sie schwiegen einen Moment. Dann setzte Howard erneut zu sprechen an, doch sein Tonfall war diesmal ein ganz anderer. Hatte er eben noch unbeschwert und ausgelassen geklungen, so war seine Stimme jetzt von einem nüchternen Ernst erfüllt:

„Du ... du warst doch auch in dieser Kammer da unten, oder?" Lyn schluckte. Sie nickte. „Ich hab gesehen, wie du diese vier Todesser zur Rede gestellt hast", fuhr Howard fort, „das war – verdammt mutig. Ich hätte mich das nicht getraut." Wieder herrschte einige Sekunden Stille. „Mann, ich hab ja so Schiss bekommen, als die vier da reingeplatzt sind", meine Howard mit einem Schauder in der Stimme.

„Ich auch, das kannst du mir glauben", erwiderte Lyn und grinste ein wenig gequält.

„Was ist denn eigentlich da unten passiert?", fragte Howard, „ich hab die verrücktesten Gerüchte gehört, einige haben behauptet, Lord Voldemort sei von den Toten wiedergekehrt und sei jetzt dort unten, um Harry Potter endgültig auszulöschen. Und irgendwer meinte, eine Armee von Kobolden hätte euch gerettet, aber das glaube ich nicht."

Lyn lachte.

„Nein, Kobolde waren keine da", meinte sie grinsend, und dann erzählte sie Howard, was unten in der Kammer geschehen war, so wie sie es auch Emma und Claire erzählt hatte. Als sie geendet hatte, musterte Howard sie mit einem seltsamen Blick. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie das deuten sollte.

„Wow", meinte Howard schließlich beeindruckt, „also – das ist ja echt – das ist ja ..." Ihm schienen nicht die passenden Worte einzufallen. Lyn zuckte die Schultern.

„Also, im Nachhinein zittern mir schon ein Bisschen die Knie", gestand sie, „aber während ich da unten war hatte ich irgendwie überhaupt keine Angst. Seltsam, oder? Also, ich meine, wir hätten alle sterben könne, und es war wirklich knapp. Aber Angst hatte ich nicht eine Sekunde. Wahrscheinlich ist mir zum Angsthaben einfach keine Zeit geblieben", überlegte sie.

Die Fahrt zog sich in die Länge. Howard und Evelyn unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit, über das Jubiläum und was alles in der vergangenen Woche geschehen war. Als es zu dunkeln begann und die Lampen in den Abteilen und auf dem Gang entzündet wurden, holte Howard sein Koboldstein-Spiel heraus und führte Lyn in die Spielzüge ein. Als sie dann die erste Runde spielten, verlor sie natürlich haushoch.

„Macht nichts", meinte Howard unbekümmert, „für dein erstes Spiel war das schon gar nicht schlecht."

„Wart's nur ab", erwiderte Lyn, „eines Tages wirst du gegen mich verlieren, dann mach ich dich platt!"

„Ich freu mich drauf", antwortete Howard und grinste.

Es war bereits später Abend, als der Zug endlich auf Gleis 9 ¾ in King's Cross einfuhr. Howard war in sein Abteil zurückgekehrt, um sein Gepäck zu holen, und so schleifte Lyn ihre Sachen nun aus dem Abteil über den Gang zur Tür.

Es war kalt auf dem Bahnsteig und sie war froh, ihren dicken Wintermantel angezogen zu haben. Den Hogwarts-Umhang hatte sie in ihrem Koffer verstaut, und das Einzige, was an ihr jetzt versteckt an eine Hexe erinnerte, war Herbert, der in seinem Käfig auf all dem Gepäck stand und ein Nickerchen machte.

„Na dann", meinte Howard, als sie ihre Gepäckkarren durch die Absperrung schoben und hinaus in die Muggelwelt traten, „bis nach den Ferien."

„Mach's gut", erwiderte Lyn und sah ihm nach, als er auf eine Frau mittleren Alters zuging, die offenbar auf ihn wartete.

Ein wenig verloren stand sie nun im Bahnhof herum, mit ihrem Karren voller Gepäck und Herberts Käfig zuoberst. Sie sah sich um und lenkte ihren Karren dann langsam auf den Ausgang zu. Hier und da erntete sie irritierte Blicke, wenn die Leute Herbert entdeckten, doch sie beachtete sie gar nicht weiter.

Am Eingang entdeckte sie schließlich die schlanke Gestalt ihrer Mutter. Erleichtert schob Lyn ihren Karren auf sie zu.

Cloe lächelte ihr entgegen. Sie schloss ihre Tochter herzlich in die Arme, und Lyn merkte, dass ihre Mutter ihr doch sehr gefehlt hatte.

„Wie schön, dass du wieder da bist, Evy", sagte sie und einige verstohlene Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augenwinkeln, „komm, Dad wartet draußen im Wagen."

Lyn zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Dad ist mitgekommen?", fragte sie ungläubig. Ihr Vater hatte sich doch im Sommer noch strikt geweigert, sie nach London zu fahren.

„Ja, er hatte Angst, Mr. Shinewater könnte etwas merken, von deiner – na ja, dass du eben so eine – du weißt, was ich sagen will", erwiderte Cloe mit einem gequälten Lächeln. Lyn nickte verstehend. Klar. Warum sonst hätte ihr Nilpferd-Dad, wie Claire ihn so treffend genannt hatte, seinen dicken Hintern aus dem Fernsehsessel hieven sollen?

Lyn folgte ihrer Mutter auf den Bahnhofsvorplatz. Obwohl zu dieser Uhrzeit kaum noch Autos auf dem großen Parkplatz standen, hatte ihr Vater sich einen Platz ganz am Rand gesucht, dort, wo die Laternen die Szenerie nicht so gut erleuchteten. Der Gepäckkarren rumpelte laut über das Kopfsteinpflaster, und Herbert schreckte empört aus seinem Schlaf auf und begann, sich lautstark zu beschweren.

„Du solltest diese Eule zum Schweigen bringen", sagte Cloe besorgt, „Dad sieht es so wie so nicht gerne, dass du so ein – nun ja – unnormales Haustier hast."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Lyn trocken und machte keinerlei Anstalten, Herbert zu beruhigen. Ihre Stimmung, die während der Zugfahrt mit Howard wieder gestiegen war, sank nun erneut in den Keller.

Dudley saß am Steuer des Autos und starrte missmutig durch die Windschutzscheibe. Er sah nicht einmal auf, als Lyn und Cloe sich dem Auto näherten und das Gepäck im Kofferraum verstauten. Selbst als die beiden sich ins Auto setzten, tat er so, als bemerke er sie nicht. Erst als Cloe zaghaft sagte: „Wir können jetzt losfahren", warf er einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter auf Lyn, bevor er den Motor anließ. Na wunderbar, dachte Lyn, das scheinen ja prächtige Weihnachtsferien zu werden!

Obwohl es bis Heiligabend noch über eine Woche hin war, schien ganz Little Whinging in Feststimmung zu sein. Es war bereits Mitternacht, als sie im Magnolienring ankamen, aber die Straße war taghell erleuchtet. Überall wanden sich bunte Lichterketten um die akkurat gestutzten Büsche und Hecken in den Vorgärten, hier und da sah man eine aus Lichterketten gebaute Figur, die einen Weihnachtsmann mit Schlitten und Rentieren darstellte, und hinter den Fenstern der Häuser blinkten und leuchteten weitere bunte Lichterketten und Sterne. Wie jedes Jahr, dachte Lyn bedrückt. Es kam ihr alles so unwirklich vor, das elektrische Licht, dieses muggeltypische Ambiente.

Ihr eigenes Haus unterschied sich von denen der Nachbarn in keiner Weise. Als sie aus dem Auto ausstiegen sah Lyn mit Erleichterung, dass ihre Mutter bei ihrer Schmückaktion zumindest das Fenster ihres Zimmers verschont hatte.

Sie gingen den kurzen Weg zum Haus entlang, vorbei an den blinkenden Lichterketten. Als sie im Flur stand und sich umsah, wurde Lyn klar, dass sie dieses Haus eigentlich nicht mehr als ihr wahres Zuhause bezeichnen konnte. Ihr fehlten schon jetzt die alten Mauern von Hogwarts, die teilweise meterdick waren, die Wandteppiche, hinter denen sich manchmal geheime Gänge verbargen, die Trickstufen in den Treppen, in die sie in ihren ersten Wochen so häufig getreten war, das stetige leise Summen der vielen Stimmen überall im Schloss, die milchigen Geister – und jetzt stand sie in diesem einfachen viereckigen Haus, in dem alles seine Ordnung hatte und alles, was ein bisschen aus der Norm fiel, unerwünscht war.

„Ich glaube, du gehst jetzt erst mal schlafen, Evy", meinte Cloe und strich ihrer Tochter über das Haar, „ich hab dir extra dein Bett frisch bezogen."

Lyn nickte. Sie war todmüde. Mit letzter Kraft schleifte sie ihren Koffer und Herberts Käfig die Treppe nach oben. Sie öffnete das Fenster und ließ den Kauz hinaus in die Nacht flattern.

„Aber komm rechtzeitig zurück, hörst du?", sagte sie noch zu ihm, „ich muss Emma und Claire morgen einen Brief schicken."

Herbert schuhute zustimmend, kniff sie kurz liebevoll in den Finger und flog dann zum Fenster hinaus.

Lyn seufzte. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, keinen scharlachroten Baldachin mehr über sich zu sehen. Und das bunte Blinken draußen vor dem Fenster ließ Lyn noch lange wach liegen.

Das Mädchen erwachte am nächsten Morgen, als ihre Mutter ihr das Frühstück ans Bett brachte.

„Du hast schließlich Ferien", meinte Cloe lächelnd.

Ihr Vater schien ihr den ganzen Tag über aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er erhob sich sogar aus seinem Fernsehsessel, als Lyn das Wohnzimmer betrat, was höchst eigenartig war, da ihn normalerweise höchstens der Beginn einer Malzeit von dort zu vertreiben mochte.

„Man könnte glatt meinen, du hast Angst vor mir, Dad", rief Lyn ihrem Vater nach, als er schleunigst das Zimmer verließ. Dudley antwortete nicht. Mit einem Seufzer schaltete Lyn den Fernseher ab, in dem gerade die Nachrichten liefen und der Sprecher mit dem akkuraten Seitenscheitel von irgendeinem Leichenfund in Yorkshire berichtete; von Toten hatte sie genug. Noch immer ließ das Bild von Bellatrix Lestranges sterbendem Körper sie nicht los. Sie hatte noch nie einen Toten gesehen, geschweige denn, wie jemand starb, und es war kein schönes Erlebnis gewesen. Missmutig starrte Lyn aus dem Fenster in den bunt blinkenden Garten; nicht einmal tagsüber schaltete ihre Mutter die Beleuchtung ab.

Zur Mittagszeit begann es zu schneien und nach dem Mittagessen ging Lyn nach draußen in den Garten, um einen Schneemann zu bauen. Sie war froh, aus dem Haus weg zu sein, denn die Anwesenheit ihres Vaters, der sie schlichtweg ignorierte, schlug ihr sehr aufs Gemüt. Und auch von ihrer Mutter hatte sie vorerst genug; mit keinem Wort hatte sie sich danach erkundigt, wie es in Hogwarts gewesen war, es schien sie überhaupt nicht zu interessieren. Als Lyn den kleinen zaghaften Versuch unternommen hatte, etwas aus der Schule zu erzählen, hatte Cloe sie sofort unterbrochen und das Thema gewechselt.

Während sie durch den Neuschnee stapfte dachte Lyn missmutig, dass ihre Mutter wahrscheinlich nur ihrem Vater zuliebe das Thema Hexen und Zauberer vermied. Dabei hätte Lyn so sehr das Bedürfnis gehabt, ihrer Mutter von allem zu erzählen, besonders von der Sache mit der Kammer des Schreckens.

Als sie gerade dabei war, eine große Schneekugel zu formen, hörte sie, wie drinnen die Haustürklingel ging. Das Mädchen sah auf. Sie näherte sich langsam dem Wohnzimmerfenster und spähte durch die Scheibe.

„Cloe, Liebes, wie geht es dir?", hörte sie die unverkennbare Stimme ihrer Großmutter. Und tatsächlich betraten Vernon und Petunia kurze Zeit später mit Cloe das Wohnzimmer, wo Dudley in seinem Fernsehsessel saß und sich einen Actionfilm zu Gemüte zog. Als seine Eltern jedoch den Raum betraten, bequemte er sich dazu, die Flimmerkiste auszuschalten und seinen überdimensionalen Hintern aus dem Sessel zu wuchten.

Lyn verzog das Gesicht. Auf ihre Großeltern hatte sie im Moment wirklich keine Lust. Gerade wollte sie sich wieder abwenden, um ihren Schneemann weiter zu bauen, als ihr Name fiel.

„Ist Evelyn nicht da?", fragte Petunia. Während die beiden Männer es sich auf der Sitzgruppe gemütlich gemacht hatten und sich über irgendetwas unterhielten, dessen Inhalt Lyn nicht hören konnte, waren ihre Mutter und Großmutter hinüber in die Küche gegangen. Lyn schlich leise zum Küchenfenster, das trotz der winterlichen Kälte ebenso offen stand wie das Wohnzimmerfenster. Ein paar Schuldgefühle hatte sie schon, als sie sich neben dem Fenster an die Hauswand stellte und auf die Stimmen im Inneren des Hauses lauschte – doch schließlich ging es um sie, und sie wollte wissen, was ihre Mutter und Großmutter sprachen.

„Sie ist draußen im Schnee", antwortete Cloe gerade, „sie scheint ein bisschen schlechte Laune zu haben, seit sie aus dem Internat zurück ist. Ich frage mich, was sie dort mit ihr angestellt haben." Lyn hörte, wie ihre Großmutter seufzte.

„Ihr hättet sie niemals auf diese Schule schicken dürfen, Cloe", sagte sie mit deutlicher Missbilligung in der Stimme, „da kommt nichts gutes bei heraus."

„Was hätten wir denn tun sollen?", erwiderte ihre Mutter mit bedrückter Stimme, „wir haben doch schon darüber gesprochen, Petunia, und du weißt, dass wir es nicht hätten verhindern können."

„Du hast ja Recht, meine Liebe", gab Petunia zu, „was hätte ich damals nicht alles darum gegeben, um meinen Neffen von dort fernzuhalten! Aber er ist genau so ein missratener abnormaler Mensch geworden, wie meine Schwester."

„Mach mir keine Angst, Petunia!", hörte Evelyn ihre Mutter, „ich hoffe doch, Evy besitzt genug gesunden Menschenverstand, um zu merken, dass es nicht gut ist, sich mit Leuten dieser Art abzugeben. Sie wird es selbst bemerken, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Das kann man nur hoffen", seufzte Petunia, „aber da würde ich mir keine Gedanken machen, Cloe, das liegt alles am Blut. Meine Schwester hat damals diesen verkorksten Potter geheiratet, da konnte ja nichts gutes dabei herauskommen. Aber Evelyn ist weit davon entfernt, solche merkwürdigen Eltern zu haben."

„Wenn nur nicht der Einfluss meiner Familie zu stark ist", erwiderte Cloe besorgt, „man weiß ja nie, wie die Gene da durchschlagen."

„Nun mach dir keinen Kopf darum, Cloe", beruhigte Petunia ihre Schwiegertochter, „deine Tochter wird noch früh genug merken, wie abnormal diese Leute sind."

Den Rest des Gesprächs hörte Lyn nicht mehr. Sie lief zurück in den Garten, die Hände vor Zorn zu Fäusten geballt und Tränen in den Augen. Verbittert trat sie nach der großen Schneekugel, die eigentlich der Körper des Schneemanns hätte werden sollen, und zerstampfte sie bis es nur noch eine harte, glatte Masse war.

So also dachte ihre Mutter über sie! Wie hatte sie noch gleich gesagt? „Sie hat ein bisschen schlechte Laune, seit sie aus dem Internat zurück ist. Ich frage mich, was sie dort mit ihr angestellt haben."

Pah! Glaubte ihre Mutter tatsächlich, ihre schlechte Laune hätte etwas mit Hogwarts zu tun? Missmutig kickte Lyn eine zugeschneiten Ast durch die Luft. Ihr war die Lust am Schnee vergangen, und so stapfte sie zurück ins Haus. Leise zog sie die Haustür hinter sich zu und streifte rasch die nassen Stiefel ab, dann schlich sie auf leisen Sohlen die Treppe nach oben in ihr Zimmer, damit bloß keiner der Erwachsenen bemerkte, dass sie wieder im Haus war.

Als sie ihr Zimmer betrat, bemerkte sie zuerst, dass Herbert wieder da war. Sein Gefieder war durchnässt und er sah etwas bedröppelt aus.

„Du armer!", meinte Lyn und ging rasch zu ihm hinüber, „hat der Schnee dich überrascht?"

Herbert gab ein gekränktes Geräusch von sich und schüttelte sein Gefieder.

„Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, wenn ich dich nachher gleich wieder raus in die Kälte schicke", fuhr Lyn fort und trug den Waldkauz hinüber zu seinem Käfig, wo er sich sogleich an dem Körnerfutter gütlich tat, „aber ich muss Emma unbedingt einen Brief schicken."

Herbert sah sie nur vorwurfsvoll an, beschwerte sich aber nicht weiter.

Lyn seufzte. Sie ließ sich an ihrem Schreibtisch nieder und holte ein Blatt Pergament und ihren Federkiel hervor. Liebe Emma, liebe Claire, begann sie zu schreiben. Sie wusste, dass Claire Weihnachten bei Emma zu Hause verbringen würde, und dass sie wahrscheinlich schon morgen oder übermorgen im Fuchsbau sein würde.

Einige Zeit kritzelte das Mädchen still vor sich hin. Schließlich legte sie die Feder zur Seite und las sich den Brief noch einmal durch:

Liebe Emma, liebe Claire!

Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut. Bei mir ist soweit eigentlich alles in Ordnung. Mein Vater behandelt mich, als sei ich Luft, aber das ist eigentlich ganz erholsam. Wenn er nur nicht immer so eine entsetzte Miene aufsetzen würde, sobald ich den Raum betrete. Mum ist auch irgendwie seltsam. Es interessiert sie überhaupt nicht, was ich alles erlebt habe, und mit meiner Großmutter spricht sie über mich, als ginge ich nicht auf eine Zaubererschule, sondern in eine Anstalt für geisteskranke Schwerverbrecher.

Na ja, ansonsten ist alles wie immer, die ganzen Muggelhäuser sehen schrecklich kitschig aus mit dem ganzen Zeugs, das die Leute hier offenbar für Weihnachtsdekoration halten.

Bei uns hat es heute geschneit. Habt ihr auch Schnee? Ich kann es jetzt schon kaum erwarten, euch zwei wiederzusehen. Sagt allen, die ich kenne, einen schönen Gruß von mir!

Eure Lyn

Das Mädchen faltete den Brief zusammen und ging hinüber zu Herbert, der sich offenbar wieder stark genug fühlte, hinaus in die Kälte zu fliegen. Lyn befestigte den Brief an Herberts Bein.

„Du findest doch zum Fuchsbau, nicht wahr?", fragte sie. Herbert schuhute zustimmend. Dann breitete er seine Flügel aus und flog hinaus. Lyn schloss das Fenster hinter ihm.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett plumpsen und starrte an die Decke.

In den kommenden Tagen verschlechterte sich Lyns Laune ungemein. Es war nur allzu offensichtlich, dass ihre Eltern am liebsten vergessen hätten, dass ihre Tochter eine Hexe war. Als Lyn in der Küche am Tisch saß und gerade in „Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1" las, kam ihre Mutter herein.

„Tu das doch bitte weg, Evy", sagte sie, als sie das Buch entdeckte.

„Warum?", fragte Lyn.

„Weil man sofort sieht, dass das eines dieser komischen Dinge ist, die nicht ganz normal sind", erwiderte Cloe und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick aus dem Fenster, „wenn dich jemand damit sieht, dann denkt er womöglich noch - "

„Was?", hakte Lyn nach, als ihre Mutter abbrach. Cloe zögerte.

„Na ja, die Nachbarn müssen ja nicht unbedingt mitbekommen, dass du ein bisschen seltsam bist."

Lyn schlug ihr Buch zu und stand wortlos auf. Sie schluckte eine Bemerkung herunter, als sie an ihrer Mutter vorbeiging und den Raum verließ.

Das Mädchen fühlte sich mehr und mehr fremd. Dinge, die in Hogwarts alltäglich gewesen waren, galten hier als Tabuthema. Wörter wie „Zauberstab", „Besenstiel" oder „Hexe" ließen ihren Vater regelrecht zusammenzucken, sodass Lyn ihre Benutzung schlichtweg verboten wurde.

Ihre Großeltern kamen am Freitag ein weiteres Mal zu Besuch, und diesmal konnte Lyn sich nicht rechtzeitig vor ihnen in Sicherheit bringen. Allerdings blieb auch die befürchtete Umarmung und der feuchtnasse Kuss ihrer Großmutter aus; stattdessen lächelte Petunia ihrer Enkelin äußerst gezwungen zu.

Vernon und Petunia blieben zum Kaffee, und während sich Lyns Mutter und Großmutter über die besten Methoden zur Entfernung von hartnäckigen Flecken auf weißen Hemden unterhielten, langweilte sich Lyn zu Tode.

Ihr entging nicht, dass ihre Großeltern sie nie aus den Augen ließen, so, als könne sie jeden Moment irgendetwas schreckliches tun.

Der große Krach kam schließlich am Freitagabend, als ihre Großeltern schon wieder gegangen waren. Cloe hatte Schweinekoteletts gemacht, und Dudley futterte mal wieder ohne Tischmanieren, sodass ihm die Soße aus dem Mundwinkel lief.

Im Nachhinein musste Lyn sich eingestehen, dass die Situation wohl niemals eskaliert wäre, wenn sie sich ihre Bemerkung verkniffen hätte. Doch ihr Frust hatte sich in den letzten Tagen so sehr angestaut, dass sie sich einfach nicht zurückhalten konnte.

„Das grenzt an Kannibalismus, Dad", meinte sie trocken. Dudley sah auf und starrte sie an.

„Was soll das heißen, Evy?", fragte Cloe leicht empört.

„Na, dein Cousin meint, ein Ringelschwänzchen würde dir echt stehen", sagte Lyn und blickte ihrem Vater direkt in die Augen, „worin ich ihm Recht geben muss."

Es war äußerst interessant, wie Dudleys Gesichtsfarbe von rot nach weiß wechselte und schließlich einen fast grünlichen Schimmer hatte. Er gab ein merkwürdig quietschendes Geräusch von sich und die Gabel, auf die er noch eben ein enormes Stück des Schweinefleischs gespießt hatte, fiel zu Boden.

„Evy!", rief Cloe empört, „das geht zu weit!"

„Was denn?", fragte Lyn und sah ihre Mutter herausfordernd an, „ich habe nur wiedergegeben, was Harry gesagt hat."

Die Erwähnung dieses Namens hatte zufolge, dass Dudley zusammenzuckte und er aussah, als sei er kurz davor, zu kollabieren.

„Evy!", rief Cloe schockiert, „wie kannst du es wagen!"

„Was denn?", fragte Lyn trotzig, „ihr behandelt mich wie eine Aussätzige, okay, dann benehme ich mich auch so!" Sie funkelte ihre Mutter an.

„Du entschuldigst dich auf der Stelle bei Daddy!", sagte Cloe streng.

„Nein!", erwiderte Lyn heftig, „nicht, bevor er sich nicht bei mir entschuldigt!"

„Evy!", rief Cloe wütend.

„Und HÖR AUF, mich so zu nennen!", schrie Lyn und sprang auf, „ich bin kein Baby mehr! Und ich bin auch nicht abnormal! Weißt du, wie mich das ankotzt, dass ihr so tut, als müsste ich mich für das schämen, was ich bin? Ich bin eine Hexe, und ich bin stolz darauf! Und wenn euch das nicht passt, ist das euer Problem, aber ich lasse mir von euch nicht verbieten, so zu leben wie ich bin!"

Wütend warf sie ihren Stuhl um und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Sie trampelte die Treppe nach oben, ließ die Tür ihres Zimmers so laut ins Schloss krachen, wie sie konnte, und drehte den Schlüssel um.

Für den Rest des Abends blieb sie in ihrem Zimmer. Von unten hörte sie die Stimmen ihrer Eltern, doch sie wollte nicht wissen, was sie sprachen, und so vertiefte sie sich in ihr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-Buch.

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte Cloe zaghaft an Lyns Zimmertür. Das Mädchen war schon auf und saß gerade an ihren Zauberkunsthausaufgaben, die sie über die Ferien erledigen musste.

„Möchtest du nicht mit uns frühstücken, Evy?", fragte Cloe mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln.

„Keinen Hunger", erwiderte Lyn, ohne ihre Mutter anzusehen. Cloe schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann allerdings anders und verließ das Zimmer. Missmutig starrte Lyn vor sich hin. Konnte ihre Mutter nicht wenigstens einmal ehrlich sein? Sie tat so, als sei nichts vorgefallen, als habe es den Streit am vergangenen Abend nicht gegeben.

Sehnsüchtig blickte das Mädchen aus dem Fenster auf die verschneiten Dächer des Magnolienrings. Was wohl Emma und Claire gerade machten? Wahrscheinlich tobten sie mit Emmas kleinen Geschwistern durch den Schnee, während Emmas Mutter verzweifelt versuchte, Ordnung in den Haufen zu bekommen. Lyn musste Lächeln bei dem Gedanken an die hübsche braunhaarige Frau, die es anscheinend trotz aller Schwierigkeiten irgendwie schaffte, ihre sechs, nein, inzwischen sieben Kinder zu bändigen. Wie es wohl an Weihnachten bei den Weasleys zugehen mochte? Bestimmt lustiger und lebendiger als bei ihr zu Hause.

Das Mädchen seufzte. Und sie saß hier mit ihren schrecklichen Eltern, die sie behandelten wie eine Psychopatin. Hätte sie doch die Einladung angenommen, Weihnachten mit Emma und Claire zu verbringen!

Ein wenig später, als sie gerade den Aufsatz für Zauberkunst fertiggeschrieben hatte, hörte sie ein leises „tock, tock" an ihrem Fenster, und als sie aufsah, saß dort Herbert der Waldkauz.

Rasch öffnete sie das Fenster und Herbert flatterte hinein. Er hopste auf ihren Schreibtisch und streckte ihr sein Bein entgegen, an dem ein Brief befestigt war. Lyn nahm ihn entgegen und Herbert flog hinüber zu seinem Käfig.

Gespannt öffnete sie den Brief und las die in Emmas ordentlicher Handschrift verfassten Zeilen.

Hallo Lyn!

Schön, dass du dich meldest! Ja, bei uns ist alles in Ordnung, hier sind alle gewaltig aus dem Häuschen wegen Weihnachten. Ich glaube, es wird ziemlich anstrengend, wenn ich im Kopf mal kurz überschlage, wer alles kommt. Aber Mum meint, wir schaffen das schon irgendwie.

Das ist ja echt blöd, dass deine Eltern nicht wissen wollen, was alles in Hogwarts passiert ist. Ich meine, du warst wirklich in Lebensgefahr, als du da unten in der Kammer warst, dass kann sie doch nicht kalt lassen!

Aber lass dir davon nicht die Laune verderben, Lyn. Immerhin ist bald Weihnachten.

Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie die Muggel ihre Häuser dekorieren. Ich meine, die haben weder Feen, noch ewige Eiszapfen, was nehmen die denn dann? Nur Tannenzweige ist doch irgendwie langweilig.

Na ja, du kannst uns ja erzählen, wie ein Muggelhaus an Weihnachten aussieht, wenn wir uns wieder sehen.

Bei uns liegt auch Schnee. Mum ist fast ausgerastet, weil Sirius und James vorhin versucht haben, Liv komplett mit Schnee einzuhüllen. Sie wollten wohl einen lebendigen Schneemann oder so machen, und Liv war ganz begeistert, dass sie als Modell dienen durfte. Mum hat sie dann erst mal mit einer Wärmflasche ins Bett geschickt, weil sie von dem ganzen Schnee total kalt und nass war, aber ich glaube, sie ist schon wieder aus dem Bett rausgeschlüpft, zumindest den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen.

So, ich glaube, ich muss jetzt mal das Feld räumen, weil Claire noch was schreiben will.

Also, mach's gut!

Emma

Auf der Rückseite des Briefes waren noch einige Zeilen in Clairs unverkennbarer Krakelschrift geschrieben:

Hi Lyn!

Lass dich von deinem Dad nich ärgern, okay? Und wenn die Muggel dir auf die Nerven gehen, dann komm einfach zu uns!

Das war übrigens wirklich lustig vorhin, als Liv beinahe zu einem lebenden Schneemann geworden wäre. Also, ich fand die Idee ja äußerst gut, aber meine Tante war da wohl anderer Meinung.

So, ich hör an der Stelle jetzt aber auch mal auf. Sirius und James haben glaube ich ein paar von den Gnomenhöhlen gefunden, und wir wollen nachsehen, ob die Winterschlaf halten.

Halt die Ohren steif!

Und lass ab und zu mal von dir hören.

Claire

Lyn lächelte versonnen, nachdem sie den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte. Mit einem Seufzer sah sie sich in ihrem leeren Zimmer um. Sie konnte sich richtig bildlich vorstellen, wie es im Fuchsbau zugehen musste, und ihr Zimmer wirkte mit einem Mal tot und kalt auf sie.

Lyn nahm einen neuen Bogen Pergament und ihre Feder zur Hand und begann, die Antwort zu schreiben.

Hallo Emma, hallo Claire!

Danke für euren Brief. Ihr habt mich damit echt gerettet. Im Moment ist es hier einfach nur zum Kotzen! Ich hatte gestern nen Riesenkrach mit meinen Eltern, weil sie sich einfach nur unmöglich benehmen; ich kann keinen geraden Satz sagen, darf nicht „piep" machen, ohne dass sie sofort nen halben Herzinfarkt bekommen.

Hausaufgaben machen ist so gut wie unmöglich, weil es meiner Mutter unangenehm ist, wenn ich meine Schulbücher offen herumliegen habe. Und Dad ist fast kollabiert, als ich Harry erwähnt habe. Und jetzt will Mum wieder einen auf Heile Welt und so machen, als ob nichts passiert wäre.

Und zu allem Überfluss schnallt sie einfach nicht, dass ich es HASSE, wenn sie mich Evy nennt!

Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, wie ich den Rest der Ferien bei diesen Idioten aushalten soll. Es reicht schon, wenn ich nur „Zauberstab" sage, und schon bricht hier eine Familienkrise los.

Meine Großeltern sind auch grässlich. Die waren gestern zum Kaffe da, und haben mich die ganze Zeit beäugt, als wär ich ein aus dem Zoo ausgebrochener Tiger mit Tollwut.

Ich komme mir wirklich wie eine Aussätzige vor. Und wie Weihnachten dieses Jahr ablaufen wird – daran will ich gar nicht denken...

Im Nachhinein ärgere ich mich wirklich, dass ich nicht doch über die Ferien mit zu euch gekommen bin. Ich glaube, das ist das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich mich auf das Ende der Ferien freue.

Na ja, ich denke, ich werde es überleben.

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß, und haltet mich auf dem Laufenden, was die Schandtaten von Sirius und James angeht.

Lyn

„Hast du dich genug ausgeruht?", fragte sie Herbert und strich ihm über das Federkleid, nachdem sie ihren Federkiel zur Seite gelegt hatte. Er schuhute zustimmend. „Also dann. Hier ist die Antwort für Emma und Claire. Ich hoffe, dir wird es nicht langweilig, wenn du immer die selbe Strecke fliegen musst."

Herbert zwickte sie mit seinem Schnabel liebevoll in den Finger, während sie den Brief an seinem Bein befestigte.

„Na los, ab mit dir mein Guter!", sagte sie zum Abschied und ließ den Waldkauz aus dem Fenster fliegen.

Der Brief von Emma und Claire hatte ihre Stimmung in der Tat um einiges gehoben. Leise vor sich hin summend wandte sie sich nun den Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde zu.

Am Sonntag beschloss Cloe, mit ihrer Familie auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen. Zwar war sie die Einzige, die dieses Vorhaben gut fand, denn sowohl Lyn als auch ihr Vater waren keinesfalls erpicht darauf, aber schließlich saßen sie doch alle im Auto und fuhren in die Stadt.

Die Fahrt verlief sehr schweigsam. Lyn war noch immer wütend auf ihre Eltern, und Dudley sprach ja so wie so nicht mit seiner Tochter. Cloes zaghafte Versuche, eine Konversation anzukurbeln, scheiterten kläglich, sodass sie es schließlich nach einigen Fehlschlägen aufgab.

Es schien nahezu unmöglich, einen Parkplatz zu finden. Mindestens eine Viertelstunde drehten sie ihre Runden und Dudley schimpfte verhalten über diese unzulänglichen Parkmöglichkeiten.

Schließlich jedoch fanden sie einen Parkplatz, der allerdings ein gutes Stück vom Weihnachtsmarkt entfernt lag.

Missmutig stapfte Lyn hinter ihren Eltern her durch den zu braunen Matsch zertretenen Schnee. Eigentlich hatte sie nichts dagegen, auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen. Aber mit ihrer Familie?

Zwischen den Holzbuden herrschte ein reges Gedrängel. Alles mögliche konnte man hier kaufen, kleine Keramikfigürchen, Strohsterne, einen Stand mit Schmuck gab es auch und etwas weiter entdeckte Lyn einen Glühweinstand um den sich die Leute drängelten und die dampfenden Becher in ihren kalten Händen hielten.

Cloe begann wieder, ohne Pause zu reden, zeigte verzückt auf die Auslagen der Händler und tat so, als merke sie nicht, dass sowohl ihr Mann als auch ihre Tochter nicht das Geringste Interesse an dem zeigten, was sie erzählte.

Sie kamen an einem Stand mit kitschigen Elfenfiguren vorbei („Sind die nicht niedlich, Evy?"), blieben kurz an einem Haushaltswarenstand stehen („Also nein, so eine praktische Gemüsereibe habe ich noch nie gesehen!") und kamen schließlich zu einem Stand mit denselben grässlich blinkenden Sternen und Lichterketten, die den gesamten Magnolienring wie eine Epidemie befallen zu haben schienen („Im Versand war es eindeutig billiger, nicht wahr, Dudley, Liebling?").

Lyn musterte das nervtötende Geblinke. Was hatte Emma in ihrem Brief geschrieben? „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie die Muggel ihre Häuser dekorieren. Ich meine, die haben weder Feen, noch ewige Eiszapfen, was nehmen die denn dann?" Ein zufriedenen Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Da hatte sie ja genau das richtige Weihnachtsgeschenk für Emma gefunden. Sie würde begeistert sein von so viel muggelmäßigem Kitsch.

„Mum, warte einen Moment", sagte sie ihrer Mutter und zog ihr Portemonnaie hervor. Unter den staunenden Augen von Cloe kaufte sie einen großen Stern aus Leuchtschläuchen, dessen Farben sich ständig änderten und der immer abwechselnd blinkte und das Licht in Wellen laufen ließ.

Mit Emmas Weihnachtsgeschenk in einer Tüte gingen sie weiter. Lyn überlegte. Wenn sie jetzt für Emma ein Geschenkt hatte, dann brauchte sie auch für Claire etwas. Ratlos musterte sie die Auslagen der Stände, an denen sie vorbeikamen, doch nichts erschien ihr auch nur im Ansatz passend für Claire.

„Also nein, das ist ja wirklich geschmacklos!", empörte sich ihre Mutter plötzlich, „so etwas gehört doch nicht auf einen Weihnachtsmarkt!" Sie war stehen geblieben. Lyn schaute verwundert, was ihre Mutter denn so verärgert hatte.

Vor einem der Geschäfte am Rand des Weihnachtsmarktes war ein Stand aufgebaut, in dessen Auslage sich tatsächlich ausschließlich Dinge befanden, die Lyn so gar nicht weihnachtlich vorkamen. Das Geschäft war ein Scherzartikellade, und der Besitzer hatte offenbar die Gelegenheit genutzt, auch an diesem Sonntag ein Geschäft zu machen. Und die Idee schien gar nicht so übel zu sein, denn eine Menge Leute standen um die Auslage herum und begutachtete die Furzkissen, Lachsäcke, Gummihände und Plastikhundehaufen.

In Lyn reifte ein Gedanke. Ohne ein Wort ging sie raschen Schrittes auf den Stand zu, ohne auf das entgeisterte „Evy!" ihrer Mutter zu reagieren. Wenige Minuten später hatte sie dem überraschten Verkäufer ein Furzkissen, einen Lachsack und eine falsche Kaugummipackung, aus der ein fetter schwarzer Plastikkäfer schoss, wenn man einen der Kaugummistreifen herauszuziehen versuchte, abgekauft.

„Wofür um alles in der Welt brauchst du diese Sachen?", fragte Cloe ihre Tochter entgeistert. Lyn zuckte nur die Achseln. Ihrer Mutter zu erzählen, dass sie gerade Weihnachtsgeschenke für ihre beiden besten Freundinnen in Hogwarts kaufte, erschien ihr äußerst unklug.

Während sie weiter über den Weihnachtsmarkt schlenderten hielt Lyn, der die Sache allmählich Spaß machte, Ausschau nach weiteren muggeltypischen Kleinigkeiten – als kleine Geschenke für Emmas und Claires kleine Geschwister. So kaufte sie noch eine Schneekugel, eine kleine Holzgiraffe, deren Gliedmaßen in sich zusammenklappten, wenn man den kleinen Holzstopfen unten in den Sockel der Figur drückte, ein Mini-Plastikradio, das auf Knopfdruck drei verschiedene Lieder in miserabler Qualität spielte, eine der kitschigen kleinen Elfenfigürchen mit dem Glitzerstaub darauf und einen Plastiknikolaus, der „Jingle Bells" sang, sobald man an der Bommel seiner Mütze zog.

Cloe beobachtete den offenbar wilden Kaufrausch ihrer Tochter äußerst unbehaglich, sagte jedoch nichts.

Als sie sich gerade um einen der Tische am Glühweinstand gestellt hatten und Cloe für sich und Dudley einen Glühwein, für Lyn eine heiße Schokolade gekauft hatte, rief jemand plötzlich: „Hey, Evelyn!"

Es war Sarah, eine ihrer alten Freundinnen aus der Grundschule, die dort in ihren rosafarbenen Wintermantel gekleidet, auf sie zustürmte. Lyn lachte und ging ihr entgegen. Die Mädchen umarmten sich herzlich.

„Meine Güte, Evelyn, ich hab dich ja eine Eeewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen!", meine Sarah überschwänglich und gluckste, „wie geht es dir? Was hast du gemacht in der letzten Zeit? Bist du jetzt in den Ferien die ganze Zeit da? Wo bist du jetzt eigentlich auf der Schule?"

Lyn hatte ganz vergessen, wie schnell Sarah plapperte.

„Danke, mir geht es gut", sagte sie, auch wenn es nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, „na ja, auf der Schule bin ich in..."

Noch während sie sprach überlegte sie fieberhaft, was sie sagen sollte. Ich gehe auf die berühmteste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei auf der Welt? Allein der Gedanke daran war lächerlich.

Doch ihre Mutter nahm ihr die Antwort ab.

„Sie geht auf die St. Rita's University drüben in der Nähe von Bristol", sagte sie wie aus der Pistole geschossen und lächelte Sarah breit an. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich diese Antwort zurechtgelegt hatte.

Sarah machte große Augen.

„Wow!", meinte sie beeindruckt, „die St. Rita's soll eine der besten Schulen in Großbritannien sein. Ich wäre froh, wenn ich dort sein dürfte, Scarlet McDouglas, du weißt schon, diese neue Sängerin, deren Album seit September auf Platz Eins der Charts ist, sie war auch dort. Wie ist es da?" Sarahs Augen glänzten vor Begeisterung. Lyn betrachtete ihre alte Freundin nachdenklich. Sarah hatte sich schon immer für die Charts, die neueste Mode, und was gerade in welcher Promi-Ehe passierte, interessiert. In der Grundschule war das für Lyn selbstverständlich gewesen, aber jetzt kam ihr diese Welt, Sarahs Welt, so unwirklich und irgendwie lächerlich vor.

„Wo bist du jetzt eigentlich?", fragte sie, um Sarahs Frage aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie wusste, wie gerne Sarah sich reden hörte und allen anderen haarklein erzählte, was sie in der letzten Zeit erlebt hatte.

Lyn hörte nicht wirklich zu, als Sarah von ihrem neuen Internat, den Freunden, die sie dort gefunden hatte, den viel zu strengen Lehrern und der schlechten Busverbindung in die nächste Stadt erzählte. Auch als Sarah ihr stolz ihr neues Handy präsentierte, nickte Lyn nur mäßig interessiert. Auf ihre Erklärung, sie selbst habe kein eigenes Handy, blickte Sarah sie äußerst mitleidig an und erzählte promt, dass ihres das allerneuste Modell sei und sie es sozusagen schon als Weihnachtsgeschenk im Voraus von ihren ach so grandiosen Eltern bekommen hatte. Und als Sarah schließlich mit ihrer Mutter, die kurze Zeit später auftauchte, wieder ging, hatte Lyn mehr denn je das Gefühl, dass sie hier nicht mehr dazu gehörte.

Bevor sie am Abend zu Bett ging, packte Lyn noch schnell die Geschenke ein. Sie würde sie Herbert mitgeben, sobald er wieder zurück sein würde. Hoffentlich war das alles nicht zu schwer für ihn.

In der Nacht fing es wieder an zu schneien, doch der Schnee ging am Morgen allmählich in Schneeregen über.

Missmutig starrte Lyn aus dem Fenster. Bei diesem Wetter konnte sie noch nicht einmal nach draußen gehen. Also setzte sie sich nach dem äußerst schweigsamen Frühstück wieder an ihre Hausaufgaben. Das war das Einzige, was sie zumindest ein wenig an Hogwarts und die Zaubererwelt erinnerte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie hatte auch den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke fertig. Wenn sie in diesem Tempo weitermachte, würde sie wohl noch heute Abend mit allen Hausaufgaben fertig sein.

Auch als der Himmel sich gegen Nachmittag aufklärte blieb Lyn in ihrem Zimmer. Sie öffnete lediglich für einige Zeit das Fenster, um etwas frische Luft zu atmen, doch ansonsten war sie so sehr in ihren Aufsatz über Zauberer zur Zeit des Römischen Reiches vertieft, dass sie überhaupt nicht den Drang verspürte, nach draußen zu gehen.

Schließlich, als es draußen bereits dunkel war, legte Lyn die Feder zur Seite und lehnte sich zufrieden in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Durch das Fenster blinkten die bunten Lichter der umstehenden Häuser herein und auch die Straßenlaternen waren entzündet worden.

Lyn ließ ihren Blick über ihren eigenen Vorgartens schweifen, die mit Lichternetzen überzogenen Büsche und den fein säuberlich vom Schnee freigekehrten Weg zur Eingangstür. Sie seufzte.

Als sie sich gerade erheben wollte, klingelte es unten an der Haustür. Das Mädchen stutzte. Sie hatte niemanden von der Straße her das Grundstück betreten sehen. Wie also konnte jetzt jemand an der Haustür stehen? Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Vorsichtig spähte sie steil nach unten, doch sie konnte nicht sehen, wer dort gerade geklingelt hatte. Das Vordach verdeckte ihr die Sicht.

Schon hörte sie, wie ihre Mutter unten aus dem Wohnzimmer kam und rief: „Moment, ich komme sofort!"

Das Mädchen huschte zur Zimmertür und öffnete sie leise. Sie wollte wissen, wer der merkwürdige Besucher war, der um diese Uhrzeit unangemeldet vorbeikam. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie zur Treppe und spähte nach unten.

Cloe öffnete gerade die Tür, sodass Lyn nun sehen konnte, wer dort stand. Es war ein Mann um die dreißig, der Cloe nun freundlich zulächelte. Sein Haar war schwarz und er trug einen langen dunkelgrünen Umhang.

„Entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung, Mrs. Dursley", sagte er und reichte ihr zum Gruß die Hand, „dürfte ich hereinkommen?"

Lyn musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht sofort nach unten zu stürzen.

„Dürfte ich fragen, wer Sie sind, und aus welchem Anlass Sie kommen?", fragte Cloe und musterte Harrys langen Umhang mit eindeutiger Skepsis.

„Oh, natürlich", erwiderte Harry, „es geht um Ihre Tochter Evelyn. Und es ist sozusagen ein Notfall", fügte er mit sehr ernstem Gesichtsausdruck hinzu. Cloe sah ihn erschrocken an. Sie vergaß ganz, dass dieser Fremde noch immer nicht seinen Namen genannt hatte.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nicht direkt", erwiderte Harry mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, „aber das würde ich gerne mit Ihnen und Ihrer Tochter gemeinsam besprechen. Und wenn möglich nicht auf der Türschwelle."

Jetzt konnte Lyn sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie lief die Treppe hinunter und stand wenige Sekunden später neben ihrer völlig verblüfften Mutter und dem freundlich lächelnden Harry.

„Hi!", sagte sie und strahlte ihn an.

„Hallo Lyn", sagte er und grinste zurück, „ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer, um die Umstände zu klären." Mit diesen Worten trat er vollends über die Schwelle, schloss die Haustür hinter sich und ging schnurstracks auf die noch immer offen stehende Wohnzimmertür zu, gefolgt von einer beunruhigte Cloe und einer bis über beide Ohren grinsenden Lyn.

Noch bevor sie selbst das Wohnzimmer ganz betreten hatte, hörte Lyn schon das erschrockene Quieken ihres Vaters und das Klirren von zerbrechendem Glas. Offenbar hatte er Harry gesehen und erkannt.

„Ach, der kleine Duddybums ist auch da", sagte Harry und musterte Dudley mit offener Abscheu. Dudley war von seinem Fernsehsessel in die Höhe gesprungen und hatte in seiner Angst die Blumenvase vom Sofatisch geworfen.

Ohne einen Kommentar zückte Harry seinen Zauberstab. Dudley quiekte in Panik und warf sich zitternd hinter dem Sessel zu Boden. Wie ein gewaltiger zitternder Wackelpuddig blieb er liegen. Harry jedoch schwang kurz seinen Zauberstab, murmelte „Reparo!" und im nächsten Moment flogen die Scherben wieder zusammen und die Blumenvase stand auf dem Sofatisch, als sei nichts geschehen.

„Wenn du dich freundlicherweise vom Fußboden erheben könntest, Dudley", sagte Harry trocken und ließ sich wie selbstverständlich auf dem großen Sofa nieder, „ich würde gerne mit dir und deiner Frau wie mit erwachsenen Menschen reden."

Noch immer zitternd richtete Dudley sich auf. Er bedachte Harry mit einem Blick, in dem sich Angst und Hass wiederspiegelten, setzte sich aber ohne Widerspruch wieder auf seinen Sessel. „Nun, Mrs. Dursley, auch Sie können sich gerne setzen", meinte Harry und wies auffordernd auf den anderen Sessel. Lyn setzte sich einfach ohne zu fragen zu Harry auf das Sofa.

„Jetzt sag schon, weswegen du hier bist", drängte sie und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Na, ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich bin hier, um dich abzuholen. Im Fuchsbau warten schon alle sehnsüchtig auf dich", antwortete er. Lyn starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Was soll das heißen, abholen?", fragte Cloe, die offenbar ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Das, was „abholen" normalerweise bedeutet", erwiderte Harry, „hast du deine Sachen schon gepackt, Lyn? Denk dran, den Schulkram schon mitzunehmen, ich denke, Ron und Hermine werden dich mit Emma zusammen am Ende der Ferien zum Hogwartsexpress bringen."

Lyn sprang freudig auf.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da!", rief sie und rannte aus dem Raum und die Treppe nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

Harry blickte ihr lächelnd hinterher.

„Sie können sie nicht mitnehmen!", sagte Cloe schockiert, „es ist bald Weihnachten, und wir sind ihre Familie." Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Und wieso soll ich sie nicht mitnehmen?", fragte er, „es ist doch ganz offensichtlich, das Lyn keinerlei Einwände dagegen hat."

„Aber ...", setzte Cloe an, doch Harry unterbrach sie:

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihre Tochter sehr erpicht darauf ist, Weihnachten hier zu verbringen."

Von Dudley kam ein ärgerliches Grunzen. Harry warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu. Sein Cousin musterte ihn noch immer mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Hass mit seinen kleinen Schweinsaugen. Es juckte Harry in den Fingern, irgendetwas zu tun, um Dudley irgendwie zu schaden; ihn zu erschrecken, zu sehen, wie sein fettes Wackelpudding-Gesicht weiß vor Angst wurde. Doch er nahm sich zusammen. Schließlich wollte er sich keinen Ärger einhandeln.

Oben flitzte Lyn durch ihr Zimmer. Sie warf alles, was sie erwischen konnte, wahllos in ihren großen Schrankkoffer, während in ihrem Kopf noch immer eine Menge Gedanken umherschossen. Noch immer konnte sie nicht so ganz glauben, dass Harry tatsächlich hier war, um sie mitzunehmen – zum Fuchsbau. Zum Fuchsbau! Wie gespannt sie darauf war, dieses Haus endlich einmal zu sehen! Und sie würde Emma und Claire wieder sehen und ihre Familien und sie würden Weihnachten gemeinsam verbringen ...

Lyn konnte nicht anders. Sie lachte leise vor sich hin, bei dem Gedanken, was für eine wundervolle Zeit ihr bevorstand.

Rasch stopfte sie noch die Weihnachtsgeschenke an die eine Seite ihres Koffers, dann ließ sie den Deckel herunterfallen und verschloss das gute Stück. Sie richtete sich auf, strich sich eine der schwarzen Strähnen aus der Stirn und sah sich prüfend in ihrem Zimmer um. Herberts Käfig musste sie noch mitnehmen. Aber ansonsten hatte sie alles.

Mit dem Koffer und dem Vogelkäfig polterte sie die Treppe hinunter.

Harry saß noch immer im Wohnzimmer und erwiderte Dudleys Blick gleichermaßen hasserfüllt. Er hatte seinen Cousin nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie beide siebzehn gewesen waren, und er musste sagen, dass sich Dudley nicht zum Besseren geändert hatte. Sein Körperumfang war – Harry hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten – noch mehr angewachsen, und unter seinem Kinn stapelten sich fünf Doppelkinn. Er war eindeutig ekelhaft. Stirnrunzelnd warf Harry der hübschen Cloe einen Seitenblick zu. Wie kam eine so hübsche und attraktive Frau auf die Schnapsidee, einen fetten Klops wie Dudley zu heiraten? Tante Petunia war zumindest selbst keine Schönheit gewesen, und selbst Onkel Vernon hatte wohl nicht einmal die Hälfte von Dudleys Ausmaßen. Cloe jedoch sah durchaus so aus, als könne sie sich vor Verehrern nicht retten. Verständnislos schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

Das Poltern und Rumpeln auf der Treppe durchbrach die beklemmende Stille. Harry erhob sich und zog seinen Zauberstab wieder hervor. Dudley ließ ein verängstigtes Quieken hören und schien sich in seinem Sessel verkriechen zu wollen. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Keine Sorge, kleiner Duddybums", meinte er spöttisch und richtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf Dudley, der nun anfing wie Espenlaub zu zittern, „ich werde dich nicht in ein Schwein verwandeln." Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht fügte er hinzu: „Da bräuchte ich auch gar nicht mehr viel zu tun. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, schlachten sie dich noch aus Versehen."

Harry wusste, wie fies seine Worte waren. Aber es tat ihm gut, Dudley einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe zu sehen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Lyn stand darin, mit glühenden Wangen.

„Von mir aus können wir los!", sagte sie an Harry gewandt, ohne ihre Eltern auch nur eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen.

„Gut", meinte Harry, „dann lass uns gehen."

„Moment", warf Cloe ein. Sie blickte Lyn vorwurfsvoll an. „Evy, du willst doch nicht etwa wirklich ..."

„Doch, Mum", unterbrach Lyn sie, „frohe Weihnachten dir und Dad." Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Harry folgte ihr.

Der große Koffer und Herberts Käfig standen abreisebereit neben der Haustür.

„Wie kommen wir eigentlich zum Fuchsbau?", fragte Lyn. Sie wusste zwar, dass erwachsene Zauberer apparieren konnten – auf diese Art und Weise war Harry wohl auch hier aufgetaucht – doch sie selbst besaß diese Fähigkeit schließlich nicht.

„Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren", meinte Harry und öffnete die Haustür, „du musst dich nur gut an mir festhalten."

Gemeinsam schleppten sie Lyns Koffer nach draußen. Lyn zog sich rasch ihren Mantel über, denn es war kalt. Hinter sich zog sie die Haustür zu.

Ein wenig klopfte ihr das Herz. Sie hatte sich jetzt endgültig entschlossen, über Weihnachten nicht zu Hause zu sein. Zurück konnte sie nicht mehr. Aber sie wollte es auch gar nicht. Beim Anblick der blinkenden Dekorationen an den Fenstern der umliegenden Häuser verschwanden die Zweifel, die sie kurz überkommen hatten.

„Warum bist du eigentlich gekommen, um mich abzuholen?", fragte Lyn an Harry gewandt, „ich meine, schließlich habe ich ja Emma und Claire geschrieben."

„Ich hatte doch etwas gut zu machen", erwiderte Harry grinsend, „dass ich solche Vorurteile dir gegenüber hatte. Und außerdem", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu, „hat es mich überaus gefreut, meinen lieben Cousin wiederzusehen."

Lyn grinste.

„Ihr müsst euch ja wirklich gehasst haben", meinte sie und musterte Harry prüfend, „du hättest sehen sollen, wie er fast zusammengebrochen ist, als ich erwähnt habe, du seiest der Meinung, ein Ringelschwänzchens stünde ihm gut."

„Au weia", meinte Harry, „na, das kann ich mir vorstellen, dass ihn das umgehauen hat."

„Wieso eigentlich?", fragte Lyn nach, „ich meine, er hat zwar eindeutige Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Schwein, aber das alleine kann es doch nicht sein, was ihn so schockiert."

„Na ja", erwiderte Harry und druckste ein wenig herum, „weißt du – als ich damals nach Hogwarts kam, also eigentlich in der Nacht, als ich erfuhr, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, wäre er beinahe in ein Schwein verwandelt worden. Er ist mit einem hübschen Ringelschwänzchen davongekommen."

„Ehrlich?", fragte Lyn begeistert, „wieso? Wie ist das passiert?"

„Also gut", seufzte Harry, „ich sollte es dir vielleicht besser nicht erzählen, aber – du kennst doch Hagrid, den Wildhüter, nicht wahr? Er ist inzwischen Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, das war er damals noch nicht – jedenfalls hat er mich damals abgeholt und – na ja, es kam eben dazu, dass Onkel Vernon, dein Großvater, etwas gesagt hat, was ihn ziemlich verärgerte. Und daraufhin wollte er Dudley in ein Schwein verwandeln. Hat aber nicht geklappt, wie gesagt, er hatte nur plötzlich ein Ringelschwänzchen. Hagrid meinte, die Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schwein sei wahrscheinlich schon zu groß gewesen, um die Verwandlung hinzubekommen."

Lyn kicherte.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich", meinte sie belustigt, „also, wenn er damals schon so aussah wie heute ..."

„Na ja, er war nicht ganz so – korpulent", erwiderte Harry.

„Du meinst: fett", sagte Lyn trocken. Harry schmunzelte.

„Ja, okay, er war nicht ganz so fett", berichtigte er sich, „aber es reichte trotzdem, um ihn aussehen zu lassen wie ein Schwein mit Perücke."

Erneut musste Lyn kichern.

„Wie kam es eigentlich, dass du bei meinen Großeltern gewohnt hast?", fragte sie dann. Sie wusste von Emma und Claire einiges über Harry, doch einige Dinge waren ihr noch unklar. Und sie fand, jetzt war ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt, ihn ein bisschen auszufragen.

„Na ja, wie du ja sicher weißt, wurden meine Eltern getötet, als ich ein Jahr alt war", erklärte Harry und Lyn nickte, „und deine Großeltern waren die einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten von mir. Deswegen hat Dumbledore mich zu ihnen gebracht."

„Dumbledore?", fragte Lyn verblüfft, „der Schulleiter?"

„Ja, eben der", antwortete Harry lächelnd.

„Was hatte er denn damit zu tun?", erkundigte das Mädchen sich stirnrunzelnd.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, er war und ist einer der wenigen Zauberer die ein Gespür dafür haben, was vor sich geht, und wie man auf die Ereignisse zu reagieren hat", erklärte Harry, „außerdem ist die ganze Geschichte mit dem Tod meiner Eltern ziemlich kompliziert gewesen. Zu lange, um sie dir jetzt zu erzählen." Harry überlegte, wieso er Lyn so bereitwillig über all diese doch sehr persönlichen Dinge Auskunft gab. Sie war ein nicht einmal elfjähriges Mädchen, das er genau genommen erst seit wenigen Tagen kannte. Wie kam er dazu, mit ihr über Dinge zu sprechen, die er bisher nur den allerwenigsten Leuten anvertraut hatte? Vielleicht, so überlegte er, lag es daran, dass sie ihn so sehr an ihn selbst erinnerte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er sagte: „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht. Aber mir wird allmählich kalt und ich sehne mich nach einem warmen Haus. Sollen wir uns nicht langsam auf den Weg machen?"

„Okay", erwiderte Lyn, „wenn du mir sagt, was ich für dieses komische Seiten-Apparieren machen muss."

Harry grinste in sich hinein.

„Halte einfach nur meinen Arm fest. Aber lass unter keinen Umständen los, ja?", wies er das Mädchen an, während er ihren Koffer und den Vogelkäfig unter seine Fittiche nahm.

Lyn schloss ihre Hand fest um Harrys einen Arm. Sie erhaschte nur noch einen vagen Blick auf die blinkenden Weihnachtsbeleuchtungen, dann wurde plötzlich alles um sie her schwarz. Sie spürte, wie Harrys Arm von ihr wegdriftete und klammerte sich an ihn. Es war ein äußerst unangenehmes Gefühl; alles um sie her drückte auf sie ein. Sie kam sich vor, als befände sie sich tausende Meter unter dem Meeresspiegel, dort, wo der Druck so groß war, dass die Tiere und Wesen, die dort lebten, beim Auftauchen an die Wasseroberfläche platzen würden, weil sie einen solch geringen Druck nicht gewohnt waren.

Lange jedoch dauerte das unangenehme Gefühl nicht an. Es schienen nur Sekunden vergangen zu sein, als der Druck nachließ und die Schwärze vor ihren Augen sich aufklärte. Voller Spannung, was sie wohl erwartete, öffnete sie die Augen.


	20. Ferien im Fuchsbau

Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Ich würd mich freuen, wenn ich vllt nochn paar mehr bekommen könnte 

LG  
Lily

Ferien im Fuchsbau 

Lyns Augen tränten ein wenig und sie musste mehrere Male blinzeln, bevor das riesige, windschiefe alte Gemäuer vor ihr deutlich Gestalt annahm. Die Schneemassen, die sich auf dem Dach angesammelt hatten, machten den Eindruck, als würden sie das Haus unter ihnen problemlos dem Erdboden gleichmachen können.

Aber nach fast einem halben Jahr in der magischen Welt schien der Gedanke, dies könnte wirklich passieren, einfach nur unsinnig.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Harry neben ihr. Lyn nickte. Sie musste zugeben, dass Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren nicht gerade angenehm war, ehrlich gesagt kam sie sich etwas zermatscht vor, allerdings ging es ziemlich schnell. Sie sah sich erneut um. Neben ihr wankte ein Schild, auf dem sie mit Mühe „Der Fuchsbau" entziffern konnte.

Die Nacht war sternenklar und hinter den Fenstern flackerte Licht. Sie konnte Schemen erkennen und Emmas wuscheligen Haarschopf darunter ausmachen. Claires Stimme war so laut, dass man bis zu Lyn hören konnte, wie fürchterlich falsch sie sämtliche Weihnachtslieder grölte. Sie wusste sofort, weshalb sie dieses Haus liebte. Nichts war gegensätzlicher zu dem Häuschen im Magnolienring, das im Moment so schlimm in allen Farben blinkte, dass man froh sein konnte, sich nachts ohne Sonnenbrille zurecht zu finden.

Harry sah belustigt, wie Lyn so fasziniert den Fuchsbau musterte. Man konnte nicht anders, als sich direkt dort wohl zu fühlen. Der Ligusterweg war nicht weit entfernt vom Magnolienring und Harry kannte die kleine Vorstadt zur Genüge um zu wissen, was für ein Unterschied der Fuchsbau im Gegensatz zu den weißen Reihenhäuschen mit ihren perfekten Vorgärten war.

„Es ist einfach fantastisch", murmelte Lyn beeindruckt.

„Ja, das finde ich auch", sagte Harry schmunzelnd, „aber lass uns erst mal reingehen. Ich glaube, du wirst schon sehnlichst erwartet."

Harry öffnete die Tür und Lyn folgte ihm zaghaft.

Der Fuchsbau war angenehm warm. Um sie herum lag der weihnachtliche Geruch von Zimt und Vanille und sie hörte von überall her Stimmen. Wahrscheinlich war es genau das, was das Haus so sehr von ihrem eigenen Zuhause unterschied. Nicht, dass es im Magnolienring nicht warm gewesen wäre. Nein, ihre Mutter drehte die Heizungen derart auf, dass sie im Bikini durch das Haus laufen könnte und man Angst haben musste, dass der Schnee im Garten wegtaute. Auch hatte Cloe überall mit kleinen, bestickten Duftbeutelchen für den richtigen Duft gesorgt. Viel eher war es das Leben, das sich hinter diesen alten Mauern verbarg. Sie spürte es förmlich.

„Wir sind dahaaaaa!", schrie Harry laut durch die Diele. Lyn zuckte zusammen. Emma und Claire kamen so schnell die alte Treppe heruntergerannt, dass Lyn Angst hatte, sie würden sich noch überschlagen. Doch hinter der Tür schien man nichts bemerkt zu haben, denn von dort drang immer noch Gelächter und Schreie in die Diele.

„Du bist da!", rief Claire freudig und umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Lass mich auch mal", hörte sie Emmas Stimme hinter sich.

„Jetzt lasst sie doch erst einmal ankommen", mischte sich Harry ein.

„Es sind Ferien, du kannst uns nicht herumkommandieren", meinte Claire und grinste schelmisch.

„Also hör mal, als ob ich das je tun würde", empörte sich Harry. Claire zuckte nur vielsagend die Schultern.

„Hallo Lyn", begrüßte Emma nun Lyn, „sollen wir dein Zeug direkt mit hochnehmen?"

„Kommt, das mach ich schon", bot Harry bereitwillig an. Anscheinend hatte er das Gefühl, seine Liebenswürdigkeit unter Beweis stellen zu müssen.

„Wie überaus nett von dir, Harry", flötete Claire. Harry streckte ihr die Zunge raus und ließ Lyns Gepäck mit einem Zauberstabschlenker mühelos die Treppe vor sich hoch schweben.

„Lasst uns reingehen", schlug Emma vor und öffnete die Tür zu dem Raum, aus dem die Stimmen kamen.

Sie traten in eine behagliche Küche ein. Emmas Mutter stand vor dem Ofen, aus dem es köstlich nach frischgebackenen Plätzchen duftete. An einem Holztisch saß Emmas Vater zusammen mit Claires Eltern. Die Tür zum Zimmer daneben war geschlossen, allerdings konnte man trotzdem lautes Kindergeschrei vernehmen.

Noch schien sie niemand bemerkt zu haben.

„Hallo", sagte Lyn scheu und blickte unsicher in die Runde.

Emmas Mutter schaute auf.

„Oh, du bist schon da, Lyn", sagte sie und klopfte eilig das Mehl an ihrer gepunkteten Schürze ab. „Wir haben euch gar nicht kommen gehört." Sie lächelte entschuldigend. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist", sagte sie freundlich und drückte Lyn herzlich die Hand.

„Vielen Dank, dass ich über Weihnachten hierher kommen durfte, Mrs. Weasley", meinte Lyn höflich.

„Oh, du brauchst mich nicht Mrs. Weasley zu nennen", lachte Emmas Mutter, „ich glaube, du wärst schlecht beraten, wenn du das immer tun würdest. Schließlich bin ich nicht die Einzige hier, die auf diesen Namen hört."

„In Ordnung", sagte Lyn lächelnd. Ihr gefiel es von Minute zu Minute besser in dem alten Haus. Irgendwie kam es ihr vor, als wäre das alles, was sie sich jemals gewünscht hatte. Sie dachte an ihr perfektes Zuhause, an ihre grässlichen Eltern und das grelle Geblinke des Weihnachtsbaums und das Gesinge der elektrischen Weihnachtsengelchen. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„'Allo Lyn", sagte Claires Mutter, die sich soeben erhoben hatte. Sie hatte die unverwechselbare Schönheit Claires. Überhaupt sah sie aus, als wäre sie gerade aus einem Hochglanzmagazin gesprungen. Allerdings hatte sie einen Gesichtsausdruck, der eher aussah wie einer der Frauen, die in einem Werbespot für Waschmittel fast daran vergingen, dass die Wäsche ihrer Kinder nicht so strahlend weiß war wie die der Klassenkameraden. Lyn musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Meine kleine Claire 'at mir ja schon so viel von dir erssählt. Natürlisch 'aben wir uns bereits auf diesem Jubiläum gese'en, aber isch fürschte, die gansse Aufregung ..."

Sie schüttelte entschuldigend ihren Kopf. „Isch freue misch so, dass wir uns endlisch einmal nä'er kennen lernen."

Claire verdrehte die Augen.

„Ist ja schon gut, Mum", seufzte sie.

„Was ist denn, Chèrie?", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Es ist Lyn, und nicht der Zaubereiminister oder sonst wer", erklärte Claire sachlich.

Wieder schüttelte ihre Mutter den Kopf.

„Du bist übermüdet, Chèrie", stellte sie leidend fest.

„Sie ist immer so. Damit musst du dich einfach abfinden", sagte ihr Mann lachend und stand zusammen mit Emmas Vater auf. Er reichte Lyn die Hand.

„Aber in einem hat Fleur wahrscheinlich Recht: Auf dem Jubiläum hatten wir wegen dieser ganzen Kammergeschichte keine Zeit, dich kennen zu lernen, und vor allem, uns ordentlich bei dir zu bedanken, dass du unseren Sohn gerettet hast."

Lyn errötete leicht.

„Ach, das war ich doch nicht allein. Ich meine, ich hab eigentlich gar nichts gemacht", sagte sie geschmeichelt.

„Nun, da hat uns Claire aber was anderes erzählt", lachte er, „ohne ihre Zauberstäbe hätten Harry, Ginny und Hermine reichlich wenig ausrichten können, oder?"  
Lyn zuckte verlegen die Schultern.

„Ich heiße jedenfalls Bill, aber das weißt du ja wahrscheinlich schon", sagte er lächelnd.

„Ja", sagte sie, obwohl es ihr ziemlich dämlich vorkam. Sowieso war die ganze Situation ihr irgendwie unangenehm. Sie stand nicht allzu gerne im Mittelpunkt, das verunsicherte sie nur.

„Na ja, wir gehen jetzt besser", sagte Emma, der offenbar aufgefallen war, dass Lyn sich nicht so ganz wohl fühlte, und zog sie hinter sich her.

„Hey, ich wollte vielleicht auch noch hallo sagen!", rief Emmas Vater aus dem Hintergrund, „ich heiße Ron!"

„Boah, manchmal sind sie echt so was von nervig", beschwerte sich Claire, als sie in der Diele standen.

„Ich finde sie nett", beruhigte Lyn sie.

„Bis übermorgen hast du spätestens deine Meinung geändert", versicherte Claire ihr und rollte mit den Augen, „schau dir nur meine Mum an."

„Also, ich hätte schon mal gern hallo gesagt. Immerhin bin ich hier sozusagen der ... Hausherr!", drang es empört aus der Küche.

„Oder meinen Dad", fügte Emma kichernd hinzu, „manchmal denkst du echt, er ist ein motziges Kleinkind."

Lyn lächelte gequält.

„Schaut euch mal meine Eltern an, dann wisst ihr, wie gut ihr's mit euren habt", sagte sie.

„Na ja, deine Eltern sind vielleicht ein bisschen _anders_", fing Emma an.

„Sie sind nicht anders, sie sind schrecklich", unterbrach Lyn sie, „Emma, du kannst das ruhig zugeben, ich hab mich damit abgefunden."

Emma zuckte die Schultern.

„Was macht ihr denn noch hier?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Die drei fuhren herum, doch es war nur Harry, der die Treppe herunterkam.

„Wir hauen vor unsren Eltern ab", erklärte Claire leidend.

„Was haben sie denn gemacht?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Sie probieren, liebenswürdig zu Lyn zu sein", meinte Claire.

„Oh, na, das ist doch nett", sagte Harry, „wartet erst mal, bis Molly anfängt, nett zu sein. Da werden wir Lyn zur Tür rausrollen müssen." Er lachte leise.

„Molly ist unsere Oma", sagte Emma.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zur ihr und den andern Verrückten ins Wohnzimmer gehen", schlug Claire vor.

„Tsss", machte Emma missbilligend, „da bist du ja dann genau richtig." Claire grinste.

„Wo ist Ginny?", fragte Harry.

„Sie ist eine der ‚anderen Verrückten'", erklärte Emma sachlich.

„Ach, so ist das. Na dann komm ich mal mit euch", meinte Harry und scheuchte die drei Mädchen durch die Diele in ein anderes Zimmer.

„Sie spielen Keiner-darf-den-Boden-berühren", erklärte Ginny, die auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin mit Adam im Arm saß.

„Oh", sagte Harry.

Die Tischdecke und ein Kerzenständer lagen auf dem Boden und sämtliche Spielsachen waren über den Haufen gerannt. Auf den knautschigen Sesseln und Sofas turnten schreiende Kinder, Claires Bruder Arthur saß sogar auf dem Schrank.

„Passt auf die Vase auf!", schrie eine kleine rundliche Frau und hastete auf einen der Zwillinge zu, der auf ein Bücherregal geklettert war. Doch mit einem lauten Scheppern zerbrach die Glasvase auf dem Boden.

„Uuups", machte der Junge grinsend.

„Findet ihr das nicht etwas gefährlich?", fragte Harry ein wenig bekümmert.

„Mum schon", sagte Ginny und deutete auf ihre Mutter, die nun Arthur vom Schrank hob und ihn auf den Tisch setzte.

„Oma, das ist unfair", beschwerte sich Julia und hüpfte auf den nächsten Sessel, „du darfst ihm nicht helfen. Das ist gegen die Regeln!"

„Nun hör aber mal, Häschen! Er fällt da noch runter!", rechtfertigte sich ihre Großmutter.

„Wie ist er überhaupt da hochgekommen?", fragte Claire interessiert.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Da ist man mal eine Minute auf der Toilette und dann so was! Es ist wirklich nicht zu fassen!", schnaufte sie, „James, nein, lass das!"

Sie rannte auf den anderen Zwilling zu, der sich gerade am Kronleuchter hoch zu hangeln versuchte.

„JETZT REICHT ES!", schrie Mrs. Weasley entnervt, „RUNTER VON DEN MÖBELN! ALSO SO WAS! Spielt doch VERSTECKEN!"

Augenblicklich fing Adam an zu heulen.

„Psssst, mein Schatz", versuchte Ginny ihn zu beruhigen. Dann wurde die Tür zur Küche aufgerissen.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn hier los?", rief Hermine und starrte entgeistert auf den Spielort ihrer Kinder, „runter vom Schrank, Sirius! Lass den Kronleuchter in Ruhe, James! Hör auf dem Gehüpfe, Liv! Runter vom Tisch, Arthur und Jack! Himmel, wie alt seid ihr eigentlich?" Sie wartete einen Moment, bis die Kinder ihre Anweisungen befolgt hatten, dann schloss sie die Tür wieder.

Mrs. Weasley schnaubte noch das ein oder andere Mal, aber Ginny hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt und in Windeseile stand alles wieder ganz auf seinem Platz.

Die kleine Frau ließ sich erschöpft auf einem der Sessel nieder.

„So geht es hier immer zu", flüsterte Claire Lyn zu, „du wirst dich also auf eine geruhsame Nacht einstellen müssen."

Lyn lachte. Sie mochte es. Ihr gefiel das lebhafte Treiben hier besser als das penible Schweigen und die Stimmen der Talkshowmoderatoren bei ihr zu Hause. Insgesamt gefiel ihr im Fuchsbau eigentlich alles besser. Das Wohnzimmer der Weasleys sah mit dem offen Kaminfeuer, dem wohligen Kerzenlicht und den knautschigen Sitzgelegenheiten einfach angenehmer aus. Es war nicht nobler als im Magnolienring, aber es war einfach gemütlicher. Die Fachwerkwände und die Familienfotos in den hellen Holzschränken, die weihnachtlichen Girlanden und der warme Holzfußboden, allein das war es schon. Ihre Mutter hatte das Wohnzimmer ganz anders eingerichtet. Überall standen goldgerahmte Fotos von Lyn, auf dem Glastischchen lagen Spitzendeckchen, die ihre Großmutter gestickt hatte, die Wände waren mit einer altmodischen Blümchentapete tapeziert und der Flachbildfernseher flimmerte ungefähr genauso lange wie die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung im Garten brannte.

„Oh, Kinder, ich habe euch ja gar nicht kommen sehen", sagte Mrs. Weasley plötzlich, und schaute sie überrascht an. Schnell stand sie auf und schritt auf Lyn zu. Sie strich sich eine graue Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte sie an. Lyn fand sie äußerst sympathisch. Sie hatte so etwas Nettes, Gutmütiges. _Fast so was wie eine Vorzeige-Oma_, dachte Lyn bei sich.

„Hallo Lyn", sagte sie freundlich und musterte Lyn eine Weile abschätzend, „hast du Hunger, Kind? Du siehst so dünn aus. Soll ich dir etwas Kartoffelsuppe warm machen? Die Reise war sicher anstrengend, komm mit in die Küche und setz dich erst einmal."

„Nein danke, Mrs. Weasley, im Augenblick habe ich wirklich keinen Hunger", sagte Lyn höflich.

„Wirklich nicht? Aber ich mache ohnehin bald Abendessen. Dann isst du dich mal so richtig satt. Was hättest du denn gerne zum Nachtisch? Pudding? Eis?", fragte sie und ihre Augen strahlten.

„Machen Sie sich meinetwegen keine Umstände", sagte Lyn.

„Ach was, das macht mir doch keine Umstände, Liebes. Sag nur, was du willst", meinte Mrs. Weasley eifrig.

„Mum, nun lass sie schon", rief Ginny vom Boden aus, nachdem sie Adam beruhigt hatte.

„Ist das ein schönes Weihnachten dieses Jahr", lächelte Mrs. Weasley vergnügt und summte fröhlich vor sich hin. Emma und Claire warfen sich bedeutungsschwere Blicke zu.

„Wir gehen besser mal hoch", bestimmte Emma.

„Ich geh mit", quietschte Liv schnell.

„Nein, du bleibst hier bei mir. Deine Schwester möchte ein bisschen Ruhe haben", sagte Mrs. Weasley sachte.

„Oh", sagte Liv enttäuscht, dann hellte sich ihre Miene wieder auf und sie verkündete: „Ich _bin_ ruhig!"

„Nein, Liebes, Onkel Harry liest dir jetzt erst einmal vor. Bring ihm das Buch von _Flubby, dem Flubberwurm_", sagte Mrs. Weasley und hatte offenbar genau ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Oh ja, Onkel Harry, lies mir vor! Bitte!", rief sie und zog ein Buch unter dem Tisch hervor, „ich habe jetzt auch ein neues Buch davon." Sie grinste stolz.

„Ich will auch", rief Jack und rutschte zu Ginny herüber. Harry sah sie bittend an, doch sie grinste nur.

„Tja, Onkel Harry, da musst du wohl hinhalten."

Harry seufzte, setzte sich zu Julia auf die Couch und begann vorzulesen.

„Also, tschüss, wir gehen dann!", rief Claire und zog Lyn und Emma mit sich aus dem Raum.

„In einer Stunde gibt es Abendessen", rief Mrs. Weasley ihnen hinterher.

„Puuh", machte Claire, als sie erneut in der Diele standen, „jetzt haben sie dich wohl alle begrüßt – außer Opa."

In dem Moment öffnete sich die schwere Eichenholzhaustür geräuschvoll und ein Mann mit verschneitem Spitzhut trat herein.

„Oh, hallo Kinder", sagte er lächelnd und klopfte sich den Schnee vom Umhang, „letzter Arbeitstag heute. Wann gibt's Essen?" Er sog die Luft ein, aber es war nichts anderes zu riechen als der Duft von Plätzchen und Tanne. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten begrüßte er Lyn herzlich:

„Hallo Lyn, schön, dass du da bist." Er wollte ihr die Hand schütteln, doch Claire riss Lyn eilig mit sich die Treppe hoch.

„Bis später dann, Opa", rief sie grinsend und die Mädchen verschwanden im Treppenhaus.

„Mein Zimmer ist ganz oben", erklärte Emma, „Mum und Dad haben es diesen Sommer umgebaut. Früher war es viel kleiner, aber jetzt passen wir alle rein."

Sie stiegen bis ins oberste Stockwerk und Emma öffnete die einzige Tür, die sich dort befand. Es führte noch eine Leiter nach oben zum Dachboden, aber sonst befand sich dort nichts mehr.

Lyn folgte den beiden in ein geräumiges Zimmer, das Ähnlichkeit mit denen hatte, die regelmäßig in einem Magazin ihrer Mutter abgebildet wurden. Meistens ging es diesen Artikeln darum, wie man alte Häuser geräumig renovieren konnte. Cloe fand das schrecklich. Ihrer Meinung nach war es völlig sinnlos, ein altes Haus zu renovieren. Entweder man fand sich damit ab, dass es eben alt und verkommen war, oder man zog um. Aber aus Armut eine Tugend zu machen fand sie lächerlich.

Doch Emmas Zimmer gefiel Lyn ausgesprochen gut. Hier gab es ebenfalls Fachwerkwände und der Raum war außerordentlich hoch. Ungefähr einen Meter unter der holzverschalten Decke war in einer Nische ein Bett angebracht, zu dem eine Leiter heraufführte. Auf dem Boden lagen zwei Matratzen und in den Wandregalen stapelten sich haufenweise Bücher. An den Balken befanden sich gläserne Kerzenhalter, in denen smaragdgrüne Kerzen brannten und das ganze Zimmer war so ordentlich, wie man es bei Emma erwartete. Sämtliche Kisten und Kästen waren beschriftet und bei genauerem Hinschauen fiel ihr sogar auf, dass die Bücher in alphabetischer Reihenfolge geordnet waren.

„Wow", sagte Lyn beeindruckt und sah sich um, „tolles Zimmer."

Emma lächelte stolz.

„Und, bist du immer noch froh, zu uns gekommen zu sein?", fragte sie etwas besorgt.

Lyn ließ sich seufzend auf die unberührt aussehende Matratze fallen.

„Das kannst du glauben", sagte sie. Emma nickte nur. Lyn glaubte, dass weder Emma noch Claire scharf darauf waren, sie praktisch dazu zu zwingen, alles über ihre Horrorfamilie zu berichten. Erstens, weil sie wahrscheinlich dachten, dass Lyn nicht darüber sprechen wollte, was nur teilweise stimmte, und zweitens, weil sie sicherlich gar nicht wissen wollten, wie unterschiedlich Eltern sein konnten.

„Ich freu mich schon auf Weihnachten", wechselte Claire schnell das Thema und plumpste schwungvoll auf ihre Matratze, „ich finde, es ist irgendwie das beste am ganzen Jahr, oder? Ich meine, ich freue mich immer so sehr, hier hin zu kommen. Es ist endlich mal was anderes, n bisschen mehr Leben als bei uns daheim." Sie seufzte glückselig.

„Das stimmt allerdings", stimmte Lyn ihr deutlich fröhlicher zu. Es würde nichts nützen, wenn sie sich die ganze Zeit mit den Gedanken herumschlug, wie es im Magnolienring zugehen würde.

Von unten drangen gedämpfte Schreie und Gelächter nach oben.

„Mum kriegt bald die Krise", lachte Emma, „obwohl, sie hat eigentlich sehr starke Nerven. Wird sich wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Tagen ändern." Sie kicherte ein wenig.

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen", meinte Claire grinsend, „wenn Fred und George erst kommen ..." Sie zog bedeutungsschwer die Luft ein.

„Eure Onkels kommen auch noch?", erkundigte sich Lyn.

„Ja, Fred und George mit Angelina und Katie und unser anderer Onkel, Charlie. Du kennst ihn nicht, er ist selten da. Er ist Drachenforscher in Rumänien, da hat er nicht so viel Zeit. Aber er ist ziemlich cool. Ich meine, er sieht die Sachen gelassener als unsere Eltern. Es hieß ja, sie wären auch mal vorher etwas entspannter gewesen, aber wenn ich mir Mum und Dad manchmal so anschaue. Letztens sperre ich Arthur und sie in ihrem Zimmer ein, ich meine, keine große Sache, sie haben ja noch geschlafen, war ja eh egal und Arthur ging mir so was von auf den Nerv. Echt, als ob das so schlimm gewesen wäre, aber dann fängt die kleine Kröte dermaßen an zu plärren, Dad ist ausgerastet, ich dachte, ich müsste das St. Mungo benachrichtigen."

„Bitte, Claire, verschone uns mit deinen Schandtaten", sagte Emma geringschätzig.

„Ich mein ja nur", sagte Claire.

„Ich weiß."

„Ja, ich mein ja nur." Claire wusste genau, wie sie andere Leute auf die Palme bringen konnte, aber Emma war mittlerweile immun gegen solche Provokationen.

„Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte", begann sie erneut.

„Eigentlich wolltest du nur sagen, dass Charlie dich besser verstehen würde als deine Mum oder dein Dad, wenn du ihn zusammen mit einem schreienden Kleinkind einsperren würdest", vollendete Emma den Satz.

„Woher wusstest du das?", fragte Claire gespielt verblüfft.

„Eingebung."

„Jetzt im Ernst?"

„Ja, sieh mal einer an."

„Du bist zu intelligent für diese Welt", stellte Claire fest.

Lyn fragte sich, wie sie es eigentlich solange zusammen in einem Haus aushalten konnten, aber sie wusste, dass es einfach Claires Art von Humor und Emmas Ruhe waren, die von ernsteren Streitereien abhielten.

„Ich rieche ... Bratkartoffeln", verkündete Claire.

„Sie will uns mästen", beschwerte Emma sich.

„Natürlich will sie das. Nachdem ich wieder nach Hogwarts komme, werde ich mich chronisch unterernährt fühlen", meinte Claire, „falls ich nicht an Weihnachten platze."

„Auf dich wird sie es besonders abgesehen haben", belehrte Emma Lyn. Lyn sah sie fragend an.

„Unsere Oma", lachte Claire, „sie hat es ja schon probiert, oder? Ich meine, mit dem Nachtisch. Mir persönlich wäre es ganz lieb gewesen, du hättest dich für Schokopudding entschieden. Mum macht nämlich nie Pudding. Sie denkt, Pudding wäre zu schwer. Sie mag lieber Mousse au chocolat. Aber ich glaube, sie mag es nur lieber, weil es eben französisch ist. Im Grunde ist sie gegen das meiste, was englisch ist. Vor allem gegen das Wetter. Wobei, ich bin mir gar nicht sicher, ob Pudding überhaupt englisch ist. Ich meine, andere Leute essen doch auch Pudding. Aber Mousse au chocolat ist halt wirklich französisch, das muss es sein. Das hört man ja schon am Namen. Gegen Eis hab ich natürlich auch nichts einzuwenden, aber ein netter Schokoladenpudding, das ist doch schon was, oder? Nicht, dass ich mir zu viel aus Pudding machen würde –"

Doch das Klopfen an der Tür beendete Claires endlosen Sermon über Schokoladenpudding.

„Was gibt's?", rief Emma.

Die Tür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet und die Zwillinge schoben ihre Köpfe herein.

„Seit wann klopft ihr an?", wunderte sich Emma.

„Seit du einen Gast hast", sagte der eine, von dem sich Lyn beinahe sicher war, dass er James hieß. Allerdings konnte man das bei Zwillingen nie so hundertprozentig sagen.

„Wie freundlich von euch", meinte Emma misstrauisch, „also, was wollt ihr?"

„Allgemein oder speziell?", fragte der andere.

„Sirius, bitte, reiß dich zusammen", schnaubte sie.

„Okay, okay. Es gibt gleich Essen", sagte er und hob die Arme hoch.

„Schön, wir kommen."

Die beiden blieben ungerührt stehen.

„Was ist denn noch?"

„Können wir vielleicht noch irgendetwas für euch tun?", fragte James und schaute sie unschuldig an.

„Was soll das?" Emma war aufgestanden.

„Wir möchten nur nett sein", sagte Sirius und klimperte mit den Augenlidern.

„Klar."

„Dann eben nicht", sagte James leicht beleidigt.

„Genau, dann eben nicht", wiederholte Emma.

„Tschühüüüss", säuselten sie und huschten betont unauffällig aus Emmas Zimmer. Die Tür wurde leise geschlossen.

„Was sollte das jetzt?", fragte Lyn verdutzt.

„Oh, sie wollten dir Glauben machen, dass sie brav und anständig und alles sind, und dann sitzt du, ohne dass du es überhaupt merkst, eines Morgens auf der Spitze vom Weihnachtsbaum oder so. Gefesselt und geknebelt", erklärte Emma.

„Ach so", meinte Lyn belustigt.

„Aber wir haben doch noch keinen Weihnachtsbaum. Den geht Opa doch erst morgen holen, oder?", erkundigte sich Claire. Emma verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja", sagte sie dann.

„Und wie soll Lyn dann darauf kommen?"

„Vergiss es."

„Okay. Ich hab Hunger", sagte Claire ungerührt.

„Dann lasst uns gehen, bevor mein Dad schon alles verputzt hat", schlug Emma.

Lyn musste feststellen, dass sogar das Essen im Fuchsbau irgendwie entspannend war. Es wurde viel gelacht und sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, als müsste sie sich übergeben, wenn sie jemandem beim Essen genau zusah. Jack und auch Liv und Arthur beschmierten sich zwar öfters, aber sie waren noch Kleinkinder, die es eben nicht besser wussten. Nicht so wie ihr Dad, der schon dreißig Jahre alt war und bei dem man eigentlich meinen müsste, er hätte es auf irgendeine Art und Weise lernen müssen, wie man weniger ekelerregend aß.

Außerdem waren alle freundlich zu Lyn. Ihre Fröhlichkeit war nicht aufgesetzt wie die Cloes und wenn jemand etwas fragte, dann aus Interesse und nicht aus einer Art lästigen Pflicht. Obwohl, ihre Eltern hatten es schlichtweg ausgelassen, überhaupt eine Frage zu stellen, weder aus Interesse noch aus Höflichkeit.

Nach dem Schokoladenpudding, den es schließlich doch noch gegeben hatte, war ihr merkwürdig schläfrig zu Mute.

Liv gähnte einige Male ausgiebig, wobei man den Inhalt ihres Mundes deutlich zu sehen bekam.

„Du gehst jetzt ins Bett", sagte ihre Mutter.

„Und Jack?", fragte sie beleidigt.

„Jack auch", antwortete ihr Dad. Jack rieb sich müde die Augen. Liv schaute zufrieden drein.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie und hüpfte von ihrem Stuhl, „aber erst zehn Minuten nach Jack."

Emma rollte mit den Augen. Hermine schnaubte und stand auf.

„Ihr geht jetzt alle drei schlafen. Jack, Julia und du auch, Liv."

„Aber Mum, ich bin schon sechs!", protestierte Julia.

„Isch bringe Arsser auch 'och", verkündete Fleur und erhob sich anmutig. Arthur hat anscheinend nicht dieselben Probleme damit wie Liv, sondern ließ sich ohne Widerrede von seiner Mutter davontragen.

Liv sträubte sich und entwand sich schnell dem Griff ihrer Mutter.

„Mum, wie lange ist es noch bis Weihnachten?", fragte sie flugs.

„Noch drei Tage, Liebes. Und wenn du jetzt ins Bett gehst, dann geht die Zeit schneller vorbei und wenn du wieder aufwachst, sind es nur noch zwei Tage", meinte ihre Mutter bereitwillig.

Und plötzlich, ohne dass sie es überhaupt richtig bemerkt hatte, freute Lyn sich das erste Mal nach langer Zeit wieder auf Weihnachten.

Lyn wälzte sich auf ihrer Matratze hin und her. Ihre Armbanduhr zeigte erst kurz nach sechs Uhr früh an, aber trotzdem war sie schon wach. Draußen war es noch dunkel und Claire neben ihr schnarchte das ein oder andere Mal geräuschvoll, während Emma leise im Schlaf vor sich hin murmelte.

Lyn probierte immer wieder einzuschlafen, nur leider wollte es nicht wirklich klappen. Im Haus war es still, was sie irgendwie komisch fand. Genauso komisch, als wäre es auf einmal in der Großen Halle still, oder abends im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es passte einfach nicht. Sie überlegte sich, ob sie einfach Emma oder Claire wecken sollte, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber direkt wieder und startete einen neuen Versuch, indem sie sich unter die warme Decke kuschelte. Es war so leise, dass sie die Wände knarzen hörte und etwas, von dem sie vermutete, dass es der Guhl war, von dem Emma erzählt hatte. Langsam wurde sie zu ihrer Freude ruhig vom ewigen Lauschen. Die Augenlider fielen ihr zu und das monotone Atmen von Emma und Claire machte sie schläfrig.

Gerade, als sie das Gefühl hatte, jede Sekunde in den Schlaf zu fallen, hörte sie leises Tapsen auf dem Dielenboden des Flurs. Sie zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und probierte angestrengt, das Geräusch zu überhören. Es würde wohl Krummbein oder Anouk oder sonst irgendein Tier sein, dass sich hier rumtrieb, überlegte Lyn.

Doch das Geräusch wurde lauter und die Schritte mischten sich mit leisem Kindergeflüster. In dem Moment, als sie das erkannte, wusste sie, dass es für jeglichen Versuch noch einmal Schlaf zu finden zu spät war. Sie rappelte sich hoch und schon ging die Tür auf und Liv und Jack spähten erwartungsvoll durch den Türspalt.

Als sie Lyn bemerkten, schauten sie gleichzeitig neugierig wie erschreckt. Lyn lächelte. Offenbar waren sie mit der Situation ein wenig überfordert. Wahrscheinlich waren sie hergekommen um Claire und Emma zu wecken, und dann fanden sie eine völlig Fremde vor. Nun ja, wenn Lyn es sich genau überlegte, war sie so fremd auch wieder nicht. Anscheinend fand Liv das genauso, denn sie schlich strahlend auf sie zu.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte Lyn verhalten.

„Kommst du mit uns spielen?", fragte Liv sie, während Jack in der Tür stand und aus Gründen, die nur er selbst kannte, lauthals anfing zu kichern.

„Psssst", machte Lyn und legte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Wenn die beiden nicht still waren, würde Claire bald aufwachen. Und sobald sie das tat, da war sich Lyn sicher, würde keiner hier im Fuchsbau mehr schlafen können.

„Kommt, wir gehen runter", murmelte sie und erhob sich möglichst leise. Sie scheuchte Liv und Jack vor sich die schmale Holztreppe runter bis sie schließlich im Wohnzimmer ankamen, wo es noch ähnlich wie am Vortag aussah.

Draußen war es noch dunkel, aber die Kerzen im Kronleuchter erhellten das Zimmer und im Kamin prasselte bereits ein wohliges Feuer. Lyn fragte sich, ob es in der Zaubererwelt üblich war, dass man Licht jeder Art immer anließ oder ob schon jemand heute Früh dafür gesorgt hatte.

„Setz dich", sagte Liv und deutete vor das Feuer. Lyn tat wie ihr geheißen.

Liv wühlte in einer der aus Weidenholz geflochtenen Körbe und zog eine zerzaust aussehende kleine Puppe heraus. Jack kramte geräuschvoll in einer Holzkiste.

„Das hier ist Lydia", verkündete Liv und warf ihr die Puppe in den Schoß, „das hier ist John", sie warf eine weitere Puppe schwungvoll hinterher und als sie endete, hatte Lyn auch noch Violet, Maggie, Loreley und May im Schoß.

„Sieht mir ganz nach einem Frauenhaushalt aus", bemerkte Lyn. Liv zuckte die Achseln.

„Weißt du, Männer sind einfach langweilig", erklärte sie. Lyn war beeindruckt von soviel Weisheit in so frühen Jahren. „Nicht mal die Haare kannst du ihnen wachsen lassen. Und sie schminken sich auch nicht. Sie wollen auch keine neuen Kleider."

„Du kannst das doch auch mit den Männern machen, es sieht zwar nicht gerade männlich aus, aber ..."

„Nein, John würde durchdrehen", lachte Liv. Lyn verstand nicht ganz, was sie meinte. Immerhin hatten sie es hier doch mit Puppen zu tun.

„Was soll er denn groß machen?", fragte Lyn interessiert.

„Oh, er ist schon einmal weggelaufen, nur weil Loreley den Braten anbrennen lassen hat", sagte das Mädchen.

Lyn lachte. Das Kind hatte eine lebhafte Fantasie. Aber vielleicht war das einfach so bei kleinen Kindern. Sie persönlich hatte sich zwar nie wirklich gut in blonde Barbies hineinversetzen können, aber diese Puppen sahen sehr viel echter aus.

Liv streckte sich in ihrem dunkelblauen Nachthemdchen, das mit glitzernden Sternen überzogen war.

„Leider können wir hier nicht spielen", sagte sie.

„Wieso denn nicht? Ich denke, wenn wir leise sind, geht es schon", beruhigte Lyn sie.

„Nein. Ihr Haus ist kaputt. Sirius und James haben es einfach kaputt gemacht", meinte sie ernst und eine Spur von Trauer war in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Oh", sagte Lyn, „das tut mir Leid. Aber glaubst du nicht, wir könnten nicht auch ohne Haus spielen?"

„Nein", sagte Liv entschieden, „das funktioniert nicht."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Ginny schob sich in einem champagnerfarbenen Morgenmantel ins Zimmer.

„Morgen", gähnte sie laut.

„Guten Morgen, Tante Ginny", quietschte Liv.

„Haben wir dich geweckt?", fragte Lyn besorgt. Sicher würde es keinen guten Eindruck machen, schon am ersten Morgen sämtliche Gastgeber um halb sieben aus dem Bett gejagt zu haben.

„Nein, ihr nicht", lächelte Ginny, „aber Sirius und James sind schon wach. Harry und ich schlafen direkt über ihnen."

„Ach so", sagte Lyn erleichtert.

„Na ja, ich denke mal, dass die andern auch nicht mehr allzu lange schlafen." Ginny lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Trotz ihrer verstrubbelten Haare musste Lyn zugeben, dass sie ausgesprochen hübsch aussah. „ich denke, ich sollte mal anfangen, Frühstück zu machen."

Sie gähnte noch einmal ausgiebig.

„Darf ich helfen, Tante Ginny?", fragte Liv munter.

„Nein, Schätzchen. Spiel du nur. Ich glaube, heute wird es für dich noch viel zu tun geben. Immerhin willst du doch mit Opa den Weihnachtsbaum holen, oder?", fragte diese geschickt und zwinkerte Lyn zu.

„Oh jaaaah", sagte Liv begeistert und krabbelte zu Jack, um diesem erst mal sämtliches Spielzeug zu entreißen. Jack fing fürchterlich an zu zetern. Ginny grinste belustigt.

„Willst du mit mir kommen?", fragte sie Lyn. Das wollte sie gerne. Im Umgang mit Kleinkindern hatte sie noch viel zu lernen.

Sie folgte Ginny, die schnell die Tür zur Küche hinter sich schloss und sich gegen den Schrank lehnte.

„Puh", sagte sie lächelnd, „gerade so entkommen würde ich meinen. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie schnell Liv dich dazu bringt, sämtliche Hilfe von ihr auf der Stelle abzuschlagen."

„Wieso?", fragte Lyn. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise musste sie die Konversation ja am Laufen halten.

„Oh, sie fackelt praktisch die ganze Küche ab, wenn du eine Sekunde nicht hinschaust. Und das findet sie auch noch komisch", meinte Ginny grinsend.

Lyn lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Na ja, du hast keine Geschwister, oder?", fragte Ginny.

„Nein, ich bin Einzelkind", antwortete Lyn ihr.

„Tja, ich hatte genug Brüder. Sie sind zwar alle älter, aber sie waren trotzdem sehr – kindisch. Du kennst Fred und George sicherlich, oder? Es kam mir nie so vor, als wären sie sehr viel älter als ich." Sie grinste. „Wie auch immer, ich mache jetzt erst mal Frühstück. Claire dreht immer etwas am Rad, wenn das Essen nicht früh genug fertig ist." Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

Lyn lachte laut.

„Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen", meinte sie.

„Ich hoffe nur, mir bleiben Kinder wie Sirius und James oder Liv erspart. Ich weiß nicht, ob das meine Nerven aushalten", sagte Ginny, währen sie den Herd anmachte und mit einem Zauberstabschwung drei Bratpfannen dazu brachte, aus den Regalen zu fliegen.

„Habt ihr vor, Kinder zu bekommen?", fragte Lyn interessiert.

„Auf lange Sicht wird sich das wohl nicht umgehen lassen. Du kennst ja Harry, er wird es sich nicht nehmen lassen", erklärte Ginny.

„Hmmmm", machte Lyn.

„Na ja, aber erst mal werden wir ja heiraten", sagte Ginny. Sie schlug eine Packung Eier über eine der Pfannen auf. „Stellst du bitte kurz das Geschirr auf den Tisch? Ich denke, dir kann man etwas besser vertrauen als Liv."

Da ertönte auch schon lautes Geschrei aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ginny ließ alles stehen und liegen und riss die Tür auf und schalt die Kinder.

Im selben Moment drang dumpfes Gepolter aus dem Obergeschoss.

Ginny schloss schnell die Tür und grinste vor sich hin.

„Jetzt ist er aus dem Bett gefallen", meinte sie ernst, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Sie raffte ihre Haare zu einem mehr oder weniger zotteligen Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

„Äh, wer?", fragte Lyn.

„Harry", gluckste Ginny und wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln, „er ist das Kindergeschrei einfach nicht gewohnt."

Lyn grinste.

„Da wird er sich aber noch umsehen", bemerkte sie.

„Das kannst du glauben", stimmte Ginny ihr zu.

Für Lyn verging der Tag recht schnell, während bei Emmas und Claires Geschwistern die Aufregung stetig wuchs. Es war erst Dienstag und trotzdem sehnten sie den Donnerstagmorgen so herbei, dass sich die drei Mädchen meist in Emmas Zimmer aufhielten, um zumindest vor Arthurs Fragen, wie lange es denn noch bis Weihnachten dauern würde, sicher zu sein.

Am Laufe des Nachmittags machten sich Mr. Weasley, Bill und Ron zusammen mit sämtlichen Kindern auf einen Weihnachtsbaum zu suchen.

Diese Zeit nutzte Hermine um letzte Dekorationen vor dem Fest anzubringen und sich einfach etwas auszuruhen.

Am späten Nachmittag halfen Emma, Lyn und Claire, die große Tanne zu schmücken. Lyn merkte, dass es hier wohl große Differenzen zwischen Muggeln und Magiern gab. Während ihre Familie den Baum mit ausgiebig Lametta, elektrischen Lichtern und bunten Kugeln schmückte bis er einzuknicken drohte schwebten um den der Weasley zauberhafte Lichterfeen und die Zweige wurden von Glaskugeln geschmückt.

„Hau du bitte ab, ja!"; meinte Claire grob und schob Arthur unsanft zur Seite, „ich kenn dich doch, du demolierst wieder alles, du Depp!"

Lyn kicherte.

„Mann, bin ich froh, dass du nicht meine Schwester bist", lachte sie, „das bringt einen ja ins Grab!"

Claire zuckte grinsend die Achseln, während Emma ihr strafende Blicke zuwarf.

„Ihr Mädchen schafft das schon, ja?", fragte Hermine, den Kopf durch die Küchentür gesteckt, und betrachtete beunruhigt das Chaos im Wohnzimmer.

„Klar Mum", meinte Emma zuversichtlich.

„Aber irgendjemand sollte uns die Gören vom Hals halten", bemerkte Claire trocken und jonglierte mit zwei Glaskugeln.

„Lass das", ermahnte Emma sie, „du bist auch nicht viel hilfreicher als Arthur."

„Ich habe geholfen, den Weihnachtsbaum zu holen", empörte der gelockte Junge sich.

„Geh rauf zu Liv spielen, Liebes", sagte Hermine und zog ihren Kopf zurück um in der Küche zusammen mit Mrs. Weasley weiter zu backen.

Nach einigem Theater hatten die meisten Kinder das Feld geräumt, nur Jack und Arthur waren immer noch geblieben. Auch Sirius und James wollten so schnell nicht gehen. Angeblich wollten sie helfen.

Hermine hatte sie schließlich mit Hilfe eines verzauberten Besens dazu gebracht auf ihr Zimmer zu laufen, wo sie nun vergeblich auf ihre Onkels warteten.

„So, ich würde sagen, wir sind fertig, oder?", sagte Emma schließlich und klatschte zufrieden in die Hände.

„Joa, das könnte sein", stimmte Claire ihr zu.

Lyn betrachtete ihr Werk kritisch. Alles in allem musste sie zugeben – obwohl sie natürlich wusste, dass Eigenlob nicht gerade bescheiden war – dass es der schönste, prachtvollste und festlichste Weihnachtsbaum war, den sie je gesehen hatte.

Er leuchtete und glitzerte mehr oder weniger dezent und blinkte nicht nervtötend auffällig. Außerdem gefiel es ihr, wie sich die kleinen Feen in den gläsernen Kugel spiegelten.

„Jetzt kann das Fest beginnen", meinte sie fröhlich.

In dem Moment wurde die Tür lautstark aufgerissen.

„Wer hat hier gerade gesagt, Weihnachten könne beginnen?", fragte einer der Männer und blickte sich herausfordernd im Raum um.

„Äh ... das war ich", sagte Lyn verlegen. Sie hatte Fred und George gar nicht kommen gehört.

„So, du warst das also", meinte der andere Zwilling bedächtig. Er nickte kurz und tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Bruder aus. Sie setzten sich zu beiden Seiten Lyns auf das Sofa. Lyn wurde zunehmend unruhig. Was sollte das hier nun schon wieder?

„Eines wollen wir direkt mal klarstellen, Engelchen", sagte der, von dem sie glaubte, dass es Fred war. Allerdings sahen sich Zwillinge ja bekanntlich sehr ähnlich, deshalb konnte sie leider nur Vermutungen anstellen.

Claire grinste amüsiert zu ihnen herüber.

„Ja, ähm, nur zu", nuschelte Lyn.

„Ohne das wir da sind, beginnt hier sicherlich schon mal überhaupt kein Fest", meinte George grinsend.

„Klar?", fragte Fred.

„Klar", antworte Lyn.

„Na dann ist ja alles in bester Ordnung", meinte er, stand auf und verstrubbelte Lyn das pechschwarze Haar.

„Jetzt kannst du's noch mal sagen", sagte George und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Was?"

„Na du weißt schon!"

„Ach so. Jetzt kann das Fest beginnen", wiederholte Lyn.

„Braves Mädchen!"

Und obwohl es Lyn fast unmöglich vorkam, war es seit der Ankunft von Fred und George sowie Katie und Angelina noch lebendiger und lauter, aber vor allem lustiger im Fuchsbau. Aber das kam wahrscheinlich auch auf den Sichtwinkel an. Lyn hatte nicht das Gefühl, als würden sich Ron und Hermine großartig darüber freuen, dass Fred und George ihnen sämtliche Arbeit mit Sirius und James abnahmen. Lyn jedoch fand die ganze Sache höchst amüsant.

„Passt auf, Jungs", zischelte Fred leise den Zwillingen zu. Sirius und James rutschten näher zu ihren Onkels.

Lyn drehte sich besorgt zu Hermine um, die auf einem Sessel saß, die Augen fest geschlossen hatte und sich nun die Stirn leicht massierte. Sie sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment ausrasten, was wohl nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass ihre ausgestreckten Beine als Fahrstrecke für Jacks kleine Miniaturautos dienten.

„Hört zu, im Garten draußen – ", begann George, als er sich der vollen Aufmerksamkeit seiner Neffen sicher war.

Hermine sog tief die Luft ein, dann richtete sie sich auf.

„Würdet ihr bitte aufhören, meinen Söhnen ständig Flausen in den Kopf zu setzen?", fing sie verdächtig ruhig an. Ihre Stimme bebte.

„Kommt, wir gehen", sagte Claire flugs und weder Lyn noch Emma hatten etwas dagegen einzuwenden. Sie hasteten aus dem Wohnzimmer und noch während sie die Treppen hochstiegen, erreichte sie Hermines schrille Stimme:

„IHR SOLLT ENDLICH DAMIT AUFHÖREN; MEINE KINDER ZU VERZIEHEN!"

„Aber wir –"

„ES REICHT EIN FÜR ALLE MAL!"

„Hermine, jetzt beruhige dich doch –"

„ICH SOLL MICH BERUHIGEN? NUR WEIL IHR NOCH DEN GEISTIGEN ZUSTAND VON NEUNJÄHRIGEN HABT, HEIßT DAS NOCH LANGE NICHT, DASS ES JEDEM VON UNS SO GEHT!"

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„DAS SOLL HEIßEN, DASS SIE GERNE EUERE WOHNUNGEN IN SCHUTT UND ASCHE LEGEN KÖNNEN, WENNN EUCH DAS EGAL IST, ABER HIER BESTIMME ICH UND DAS HEIßT –"

Doch was genau das nun, erfuhr Lyn nie, denn bevor Hermine ihren Satz beendet hatte, schlug Claire die Tür zu Emmas Zimmer lautstark zu. Verschmitzt grinsend klatschte sie in die Hände.

„Es ist doch immer schön, wenn vor dem Fest der Liebe noch mal richtig Stimmung aufkommt", sagte sie zufrieden.

Emma seufzte.

„Jetzt hatte sie ihren weihnachtlichen Tobsuchtsanfall", verkündete sie.

„Und das heißt, das war's jetzt", meinte Claire.

„Sie kriegt einmal vor Weihnachten diesen Anfall, ab dann ist alles friedlich und sie ist zufrieden und glücklich und umgänglich und alles", erklärte Emma Lyn.

„Prima", sagte diese nur und ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen, „dann hätten wir's wohl geschafft."

„Ich glaube, Fred und George machen das absichtlich so. erst bringen sie sie auf die Palme, bis sie schreit wie verrückt, und dann können sie praktisch tun, was sie wollen, ohne dass es Mum nur im Geringsten interessiert", sagte Emma.

„Glaubst du echt?", fragte Claire verblüfft.

„Klar."

„Mann, für so schlau hätte gehalten", gab Claire.

„Da siehst du mal."

„In der Tat."

„Claire?"

„Ja?"

Zu Lyns Glück wurde jedoch ihre weitere Unterhaltung durch einen markerschütternden Schrei unterbrochen.

„Was war das denn?", rief Emma entsetzt und sprang auf. Auch Claire drehte sich beunruhigt um.

„Was habt ihr denn?", fragte Lyn verdutzt.

„In der Zaubererwelt ist man nie sicher." Emmas Stimme klang höchst beunruhigt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal schauen gehen?", schlug Lyn vor.

Claire öffnete die Tür. Doch unten hatte sich bereits Geschrei mit Gelächter und Stimmen gemischt.

„Ist es Charlie?", fragte Claire aufgeregt.

„Wer denn sonst?", fragte Emma und rannte wie von der Hornisse gestochen die Treppe runter.

Und so lernte Lyn am Heiligabend den letzten Weasley-Bruder kennen, wenn man von diesem eigenartigen Percy absah.

Die Küchentür schloss sich und Harry atmete tief durch. Nicht dass es ihm im Fuchsbau nicht gefiel, aber es war doch etwas anstrengend, wenn man gegen eine verrücktgewordene Horde Kinder ankämpfen musste, nur um sich zur Verlobung gratulieren zu lassen.

Doch nun war endlich Ruhe eingekehrt. Nun gut, ruhig war es nicht gerade, aber zumindest hatte Ginny die Küchentür geschlossen und so die Kinder mitsamt ihren begeisterten Babysittern ausgeschlossen hatten. Auch ihre Großeltern waren freiwillig draußen geblieben.

Harry saß zusammen mit Ron, Charlie, Bill und Fleur am Küchentisch, während Ginny sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür mitten auf den Boden gesetzt hatte und Hermine am Ofen herumwerkelte, woraus mal wieder der unverkennbare Duft von Weihnachtsgebäck drang.

„Na Harry, wie ich gehört hab, sollst du mal wieder die Menschheit gerettet haben", lachte Charlie. Es war schwer gewesen, ihn erst einmal seinen Nichten und Neffen zu entreißen. Offenbar waren sie ziemlich scharf darauf, mit ihrem Onkel zu plaudern. Immerhin war er Drachenforscher. Harry überlegte, dass sie so was wohl für extrem aufregend hielten und er konnte es nachempfinden.

„Sagen wir mal so, zumindest Hogwarts habe ich gerettet", meinte er grinsend. Früher hatte Harry der Rummel um seine Person immer ein wenig verlegen gemacht, aber mittlerweile hatte er gelernt damit umzugehen. Nun gut, natürlich war es etwas anderes, wenn Charlie solche Dinge sagte. Harry wusste, dass er seine Aussage eher als Witz gemeint hatte.

„Nun gut, das ist ja schon mal nicht schlecht, oder?", fragte Charlie amüsiert.

„Sieht ganz so aus, als würde ich einen Helden heiraten", lächelte Ginny.

Harry grinste breit.

„So könnte man es natürlich auch sagen."

„Jetzt mal im Ernst", meinte Hermine unwirsch, „lustig war die ganze Sache sicher nicht."

„Das hat auch niemand behauptet", sagte Ron.

„Aber so stellen sie es dar", meinte Hermine.

„Aber so meinen wir es nicht", sagte Charlie ernst.

Eine bedrückendes Schweigen legte sich über die Küche.

„Es war tatsächlich nicht besonders komisch", bemerkte Bill trocken.

„Wenn isch mir nur vorstelle, was mit unserem Arsser 'ätte passieren können", sagte Fleur mit erstickter Stimme.

Bill legte einen Arm um sie.

„So hab ich es wirklich nicht gemeint", wiederholte Charlie.

„Schon klar, Mann", meinte Ron leise.

„Wenigstens sind sie jetzt hinter Schloss und Riegel", sagte Hermine sachlich und öffnete den Ofen, aus dem nun Dampfschwaden und ein herrlich weihnachtlicher Duft quoll.

„Das waren sie schon mal", sagte Harry barsch.

„Nur Malfoy", berichtigte Ginny ihn, „und Bellatrix ... aber die ist ja tot."

Sie stand auf und setzte sich auf Harrys Schoß.

„Gott sei Dank", lachte Bill trocken auf.

„Ich frage mich immer noch ...", begann Harry. Ginnys Haar kitzelte ihn im Gesicht.

„was fragst du dich?", hakte sie nach.

„Wie zum Teufel konnten sie in die Kammer kommen?"

Charlie runzelte die Stirn.

„Du kannst mir eins glauben, Harry: Solche Leute finden immer einen Weg", sagte er beklommen.

„Und wer ist dieser Meister?"

„Harry, diese Menschen sind verrückt. Gestört. Geisteskrank. Sie sind das, was man bei den Muggeln in die Psychiatrie stecken würde. Sie faseln. Unwirres Zeug, weißt du", beschwichtigte Hermine ihn.

„aber es klang so echt", murmelte Harry.

„Natürlich tat es das, Mann", rief Ron, „wahrscheinlich haben sie es auch selbst geglaubt. Du weißt schon, dass Voldemort zurück ist."

Harry nickte geistesabwesend. Es gab keine andere Erklärung. Und das wusste er. Er wusste es genau, und trotzdem auch wieder nicht. Aber natürlich war es, wie Hermine und Ron sagten.

„Und diese Kleine hat dir wirklich geholfen?", wechselte Charlie das Thema.

„Lyn?", fragte Harry. Charlie nickte. „Ja, das hat sie."

„Hat wohl eine gehörige Portion Mut", sagte Charlie anerkennend.

„Das müssen wohl die Gene sein", lachte Ginny und zwickte Harry in die Nase.

Harry grinste selbstgefällig.

Der Abend neigte sich dem Ende und die Kinder waren nun gar nicht mehr zu halten. Ständig fragten sie nach Geschenken und stellten Vermutungen an. Sie wollten einfach nicht locker lassen. Sämtliche Erwachsene hatten sogar mit vereinten Kräften Müh und Not, sie überhaupt ins Bett zu bekommen. Sie quatschten und brabbelten und schrieen und quietschten und Katie und Angelina waren auch keine große Hilfe, denn sie fanden das allen extrem lustig und machten andauernd geheimnisvolle Andeutungen, woraufhin die Kinder noch wilder wurden. Hermine jedoch trug es mit Fassung. Emma hatte wohl Recht, indem sie gesagt hatte, dass ihre Mutter nach dem Ausraster am Vormittag nicht mehr explodieren würde.

„Sie machen mich krank", verkündete Claire.

„Du bist schon krank", sagte Emma und löschte das Licht.

„Könnt ihr es nicht einmal lassen?", fragte Lyn bittend, „morgen ist Weihnachten."

„Du weißt doch, dass wir es nicht so meinen", beruhigte Emma sie, „obwohl es natürlich stimmt. Claire hat eindeutig einen Schaden."

Claire kicherte ausgelassen.

„Und jetzt lasst uns schlafen", bestimmte Emma, „ich bin total müde. Noch nie war Weihnachten so anstrengend."

Und noch nie hatte Lyn sich so auf Weihnachten gefreut.


	21. Weihnachten

Hey, danke für die ganzen tollen Reviews Das ist schon geil, wenn man weiß, dass das auch wirklich jemand liest 

_Mal zu Lyn: Es ist ja nicht mal so, dass sie eine enorme Ähnlichkeit mit Harry hat. Ich meine, Emma und Claire sind sehr eigen, Ron und Hermine auch. Lyn und Harry sind relativ normal. Außerdem verbindet sie ihre Vergangenheit, und sie kennen beide die Dursleys Sie verstehen sich ganz gut, aber Lyn unterscheidet sich in sehr vielen Dingen von Harry._

_Okay, Laura und ich haben das Buch zuende. Das ist cool, ne? Ich bin ganz ausm Häuschen. Wir fangen jetzt mal mit dem 2. Teil an, aber ihr müsst ja erst ma den ersten zuende lesen_

_LG  
Lily_

Weihnachten 

Harry wusste genau, warum er Weihnachten im Fuchsbau so sehr liebte. Er war schon immer gern in den Fuchsbau gekommen. Wenn man die Tatsache bedachte, dass er während seiner eigenen Schulzeit bei den Dursleys gelebt hatte, musste man zugeben, dass es im Grunde nicht viel schlimmer kommen konnte. Aber der Fuchsbau hatte auf seine eigene Art und Weise die Gewohnheit, jedem Besucher das Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit zu vermitteln. Das wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, als er am Morgen des 25. Dezembers die Augen aufschlug und ihm als erstes der Duft von heißer Schokolade und Weihnachtsgebäck in die Nase stieg, der sich mit dem Geruch von Holz vermischte. Er lag ein Weile einfach nur da und genoss die angenehme Stille. Doch irgendwann stellte er fest, dass Ginny immer noch fest schlief. Er hatte nicht vor, sie zu wecken.

Es war noch ziemlich früh und am Abend davor war es spät geworden. Charlie kam selten nach England und so wollte sich keiner die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, ausführlich mit ihm zu sprechen. Er überlegte, dass Molly und Hermine wohl schon auf den Beinen sein mussten, denn woher sonst sollte der köstliche Duft kommen?

Wenn er aufstand, würde er dabei Ginny wecken und das wollte er nun wirklich nicht. Er mochte es, sie zu beobachten, während sie schlief. Ginny hatte sich unter die karierte Daunendecke gekuschelt und ihr rotes Haar war wie ein seidiger Fächer über das Kopfkissen gebreitet. Harry grinste selbstzufrieden. Bei der Wahl seiner Frau hatte er doch ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Ginny zuckte leicht im Schlaf. Sie würde doch wohl nicht merken, dass er sie so anstarrte? Schnell drehte er sich auf die andere Seite.

Während er so dalag und die Schneeflocken vor dem Fenster immer schneller herunterfallen sah, überlegte er, wie komisch es doch war, dass er und Lyn dieses Weihnachten zusammen feiern würden.

Nie im Leben hätte er damit gerechnet, jemals noch ein Wort mit den Dursleys zu sprechen und nun lebte er sozusagen mit einer von ihnen unter dem selben Dach. Es war eigenartig, wie sehr sich ihre Leben glichen. Nun, vielleicht nicht direkt ihre Leben, aber in gewisser Weise kam es Harry tatsächlich so vor, als würde er ein Stück von sich selbst in Evelyn Dursley wiederfinden.

Das Schneegestöber draußen wurde heftiger und langsam schien das Haus zu erwachen. Harry hatte niemals, bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, ein Weihnachten erlebt, dass man im Entferntesten als angenehm bezeichnen konnte, aber er konnte die Freude der Kinder durchaus nachvollziehen.

Seine Füße begannen kalt zu werden. Harry seufzte vernehmlich und rieb sich die Augen. Jetzt würde er aufstehen müssen. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und zündete die alte Kerze auf seinem Nachtisch an.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er zu seinem Koffer. Obwohl der Dielenboden laut unter seinen Füßen knarrte, schlief Ginny immer noch friedlich. Er lächelte. Im matten Schein des Kerzenlichts war sie wirklich wunderschön. Dummerweise konnte er seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden und während er seine Wollsocke überzog geriet er so sehr ins Schwanken, dass er sich wenige Sekunden später mit einem lautstarken Poltern auf dem Boden wiederfand.

„Verdammt", zischte er und rieb sich den Kopf, mit dem er an die Kante des harten Eichenholzbettes geknallt war.

„Was machst du denn da?", nuschelte Ginny schlaftrunken und Sekunden später war er in einen Schleier flammendroter Haare gehüllt.

„Ich bin hingefallen", erklärte er beleidigt.

„Das hab ich mir beinahe gedacht", sagte sie amüsiert.

Harry, der es bisher vermieden hatte, sie anzuschauen, sah auf und blickte geradewegs in ihr grinsendes Gesicht.

„Sei doch nicht so schadenfroh", rügte er sie. Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Oh-oh. Ist da jemand mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Reichte es denn nicht, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich eine große Beule bekommen würde? Er betastete seinen Hinterkopf.

„Und gestoßen haben wir uns auch noch", flötete Ginny, „das nächste Mal ziehst du besser deine Brille an bevor du durch das Zimmer torkelst."

Harry grunzte ungehalten.

„Tut es so schlimm weh?"

Harry nickte grinsend. Ginny kletterte vom Bett herunter zu ihm.

„Was kann man denn da machen?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Oh, ich glaube, ich wüsste da schon was", sagte Harry.

„Ach nee", lachte sie. Harry umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen, doch Ginny schüttelte sie ab.

„Ich bin hier die Zauberfee, das heißt, ich bin die Einzige, die gesundküssen kann", meinte sie.

„Tut mir leid, Zauberfee", sagte Harry rasch.

„Ähm – ich möchte euch ja nur ungern bei euren Spielchen stören, aber wir wollen dann so langsam mal anfangen mit den Geschenken und so"; ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Harry wandte sich blitzschnell um. Im Türrahmen stand Claire und schaute neugierig herein. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es war hoffnungslos zu denken, dieses Mädchen könnte irgendetwas unangenehm berühren.

„Wir kommen", rief Ginny und Claire schloss die Tür, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass sie noch lauschte. Claire war einfach unberechenbar.

Lyn betrat zusammen mit Emma die Küche. Hermine stand in einem immergrünblauen Morgenmantel an einem der Schränke und durchsuchte ihn fieberhaft.

Auf dem Küchentisch türmten sich die köstlichsten Speisen und die Honigwachskerzen, die in den silbernen Kerzenleuchtern brannten, tauchten das Zimmer in eine angenehm weihnachtliche Stimmung. Als Lyn das Essen näher betrachtete, lief ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen und ärgerlich fragte sie sich, warum sie schon die Tage davor so viel gefuttert hatte, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, jeden Moment zu platzen.

„Oh, ich hab euch gar nicht kommen gehört", rief Hermine. Sie hatte sich umgewandt und lächelte. „Ihr seid ja schon ziemlich früh wach."

„Na ja, Claire schleicht durchs Haus und weckt praktisch jeden, damit sie schneller an ihre Geschenke kommt", seufzte Emma, aber in ihrer Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Belustigung mit, „fröhliche Weihnachten, Mum."

„Fröhliche Weihnachten auch euch beiden", sagte Hermine. Mit einem leichten Wedeln ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie den Holzlöffel die heiße Schokolade umrühren, über der schon Dampfschwaden aufstiegen.

„Wo ist Oma?", erkundigte Emma sich. Sie setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und stibitzte ein mit Zuckerguss überzogenes Plätzchen.

„Sie kümmert sich um die Kleinen", antwortete ihre Mutter und begann Speck zu würfeln und gab ihn eine der Pfannen, in der schon Rührei brutzelte.

„Und Dad schläft noch?"

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht. Falls Claire wirklich im Haus rumrennt und alle aus dem Schlaf reißt mit Sicherheit nicht." Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte Hermines Mund.

„So, das wäre erledigt", hörte Lyn eine Stimme hinter sich. Sie wandte sich um und sah in Mr. Weasleys schmunzelndes Gesicht.

„Frohe Weihnachten", sagte er und klopfte sich die Hände.

„Ihnen auch", meinte Lyn munter.

„Danke", sagte er und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss zum Wohnzimmer hin zu. „Damit keiner vorzeitig an seine Geschenke kommt", sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf Lyns verwunderten Blick hin.

„Ach, da sind also schon alle Geschenke drin?", fragte sie. Sie dachte an ihre eigenen, die noch friedlich in einer Kiste hinter Emmas Schrank verborgen waren.

„Ja", antworte Mr. Weasley.

„Ich hab meine noch oben", sagte sie, „soll ich sie schnell runter holen?"

„Das haben wir schon gemacht", rief Hermine und schlug ein paar Spiegeleier auf.

„Oh", war das einzige, was Lyn dazu sagen konnte. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie Hermine ihr Versteck aufgespürt hatte. Tatsache war jedoch, dass sie es irgendwie geschafft hatte und so stellte sie keinen weiteren Fragen mehr.

Offenbar hatte Claire es ziemlich schnell geschafft, den ganzen Fuchsbau aus den Betten zu schmeißen, denn die Küche füllte sich allmählich.

Am heutigen Morgen legte keiner großen Wert darauf, ob die Kinder angezogen waren. Sie flitzten aufgeregt in ihren Pyjamas und Nachthemden herum, während sich die Hektik langsam legte.

Der Küchentisch, den Lyn schon anfangs für reichlich gedeckt empfunden hatte, war nun, so kam es Lyn zumindest vor, kurz vorm Einbrechen.

„Okay, wir können anfangen", rief Hermine schließlich über die kleineren Explosionen hinweg, die Sirius und James mit unschuldig aussehenden goldenen Knallbonbons fabrizierten. Lyn glaubte, dass selbst magische Knallbonbons nicht so einen Lärm anrichten konnten. Ihrer Meinung nach lag es eher daran, dass sie von Fred und George kamen.

„Mit den Geschenken?", fragte James schnell. Seine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weißt du, wichtig an Weihnachten sind nicht nur die Geschenke", erklärte sie. James zog eine Schnute.

„Das sagst du immer", beschwerte sich Sirius.

„Es ist ja auch so", warf Bill ein.

Eigenartigerweise gaben die Kinder keine Widerworte mehr. Das musste wohl an Weihnachten liegen.

„Also, dann essen wir jetzt mal, ja?", sagte Katie. Für Lyn war es ein komisches Gefühl, mit ihr zusammen Weihnachten zu feiern. Sie hatte sich zwar daran gewöhnt, dass der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ihr Cousin zweiten Grades war, aber mit einer zweiten Lehrerin Weihnachten zu verbringen, kam ihr doch etwas seltsam vor.

Obwohl Lyn im Fuchsbau eigentlich durchweg satt war, stürzte sie sich auf das Essen, als hätte sie tagelang keinen Bissen mehr bekommen. Aber da war sie nicht die Einzige. Und wie Claire sie immer wieder erinnerte, war das ja nur das Frühstück und sie riet eindringlich, nicht mehr als drei Stücke von der Schokoladentorte zu essen, denn sonst könnte man womöglich nichts mehr vom Truthahn runter bekommen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr"; sagte Angelina nach einer halben Stunde. Ron untermalte ihre Aussage mit einem ordentlichen Rülpser, woraufhin er einen tadelnden Blick von seiner Frau erntete. Lyn hatte während des Essen festgestellt, dass eine arge Hemmungslosigkeit den Fuchsbau befallen hatte. Damit meinte sie nicht, dass die Bewohner sonst verkrampft waren, aber sie sahen die Dinge einfach etwas gelassener als sonst. Sie sah sich am Tisch um.

Hermine witzelte mit Fred und George, während Ron seine vierte Portion Vanillepudding verputze. Fleur stieß ein bei ihr eher seltenes kehliges Lachen über einen von Sirius und James Witzen aus. Bill und Charlie unterhielten sich angetan, Claire aß und aß einfach nur und Katie und Harry waren damit bemüht, ihr sämtliche Quidditchregeln im Detail zu erläutern.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ...?" Mr. Weasley wühlte in seinen Taschen und beförderte den messingfarben Schlüssel ans Tageslicht, den er bedeutungsschwer durch die Luft schwang.

Diese Frage hätte er sich auch sparen können. Natürlich waren alle seine Enkel schon seit Stunden erpicht darauf, endlich das Papier von ihren Geschenken reißen zu können.

Für Harry war es über all die Jahre zur Gewohnheit geworden, Weihnachten im Fuchsbau zu verbringen und das Klicken im Schloss, wenn Mr. Weasley die Wohnzimmertür öffnete, war zu einem wohlvertrauten Geräusch geworden, das nur eines bedeutete: Wer nicht von einer Horde lärmender Kinder überrannt werden wollte, musste schauen, dass er Land gewann.

Genauso war es auch dieses Jahr. Mit lautem Freudengeheul stürmten die jüngsten Kinder in das über Nacht hergerichtete Zimmer und man musste sie tatkräftig davon abhalten, nicht sämtliche Geschenke aufzureißen.

Unter dem riesigen grünen Baum stapelten sich haufenweise in die unterschiedlichsten Farben eingepackte Geschenke. Der Raum wirkte enger durch den vielen Tannenschmuck und die zahlreichen Kerzen, aber gleichzeitig auch wärmer und einladender. Durch das Zimmer war eine Kordel gespannt, an der Hermine sämtliche Weihnachtskarten angebracht hatte.

„Stop!", schrie Hermine über das Getümmel hinweg. Die Kinder erstarrten in dem Durcheinander. Lyn grinste. Was tat man nicht alles um möglichst schnell an seine Geschenke zu kommen?

„Sie zieht immer noch ihre ‚Lasst-mich-mal-hören-was-die-Päckchen-sagen'-Nummer ab", flüsterte Emma ihr ins Ohr.

„Sie tut was?", fragte Lyn verwundert und sah Hermine und Bill zu, wie sie unter den Weihnachtsbaum rutschten und sich an den Geschenken zu schaffen machten.

„Du weißt schon. Sie tut so, als könnten die Geschenke reden und hält sie an ihr Ohr, damit sie ihr sagen können für wen sie sind", meinte Emma lächelnd.

„Ach so. Und da glauben sie noch dran?", erkundigte Lyn sich.

„Sirius und James und Claire und ich nicht mehr, aber erzähl das mal Arthur oder Liv. Die bekommen einen Nervenzusammenbruch, wenn sie erfahren, dass es den Weihnachtsmann nicht gibt", stöhnte Emma auf. Lyn kicherte. Bei ihr daheim hatte man zwar eine ganze Menge vom Weihnachtsmann erzählt, aber es war doch ziemlich schnell durchgesickert, dass es ihn nicht gab.

„Allerdings frag ich mich, wieso sie noch daran glauben. Ich meine, wir kriegen immer per Post Geschenke von Mums Eltern. Da ist ganz klar, dass sie nicht vom Weihnachtsmann kommen. Also wieso denken sie dann, dass die anderen es tun?", überlegte Emma laut.

„Versau uns nicht den Tag damit, dass du dir von morgens bis abends den Kopf darüber zerbrichst", lachte Claire, die sich auf dem Teppich vor dem Kaminfeuer neben Emma und Lyn niedergelassen hatte.

„Es kann ja nicht jeder so versessen auf Geschenke sein wie du, Claire", gab Emma zurück.

„Sieh es mal so: Jeder will Geschenke, dass ist sozusagen ein Naturinstinkt eines jeden Menschen", begann Claire, „und ich stehe wenigstens dazu. Das nennt man aufrichtig sein. Steh zu deinen Schwächen!"

Emma schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

Nachdem sich die ersten Begeisterungsstürme gelegt hatten, bahnte sich auch Lyn langsam den Weg unter den Weihnachtsbaum, bemühte sich aber, dies mehr oder weniger heimlich zu tun. Im Grunde wusste sie nicht, ob sie überhaupt mit Geschenken rechnen durfte. Wer sollte ihr auch etwas schenken? Emma wahrscheinlich, aber Claire war so fixiert auf ihre eigenen, dass sie auch gut hätte keinen Gedanken an andere verschwenden können. Wie würde es aussehen, wenn unter der Tanne kein einziges Päckchen für sie lag?

Emma und Claire rissen schon eifrig das bunte Papier von ihren Päckchen, während Lyn immer noch am überlegen sollte, wie sie sich am besten verhielt.

„Jetzt komm schon rüber", schrie Claire ihr zu, „du brauchst nicht die Zurückhaltende zu spielen, wo ich extra für dich was bestellt hab!"

Lyn war, als fiele ihr ein Stein vom Herzen. Rasch stand sie auf und setzte sich zu den anderen.

Liv und Julia packten lautstark ein riesiges Puppenhaus aus, und Lyn bemerkte, dass Claire gerade bei ihrem Geschenk angekommen war.

„Wow, ist das echt? Also echt von Muggeln?", rief sie ausgelassen.

„Natürlich", antwortete Lyn grinsend.

„Das ist ja genial! Es gibt ja jetzt überall diese billigen Kopien, aber das hier sind echte Sammlerstücke! Ich meine, echt von Muggeln, das hat nicht jeder"; japste sie freudig.

„Kein Thema", lachte Lyn. Sie selbst war mit solchen Dingen aufgewachsen, aber für Claire musste es sein wie für Lyn, als diese das erste Mal einen Tritt über die Schwelle von „Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze" getan hatte.

„Wie bediene ich die Teile?", fragte Claire indes ausgelassen.

„Komm her, Claire, wir werden uns das mal zusammen ansehen", sagte Mr. Weasley eifrig und zog Claire und die Scherzartikel mit sich auf das Sofa.

„Hey, super!", sagte nun Emma auf ihrer anderen Seite, „so was tun die Muggel wirklich in ihr Haus?" Sie warf Lyn einen interessierten Blick zu.

„Klar. Du hängst es an dein Fenster und es blinkt ganz schlimm", lachte Lyn.

„Du musst mir nachher damit helfen", bat Emma und wandte sich einem weiteren Geschenk zu.

„Mal sehen, was mein Verlobter mir so zu Weihnachten schenkt", sagte Ginny und erhob sich von Harrys Schoß. Harry zog sie sanft zurück.

„Da kannst du lange suchen", meinte er grinsend.

„Gehe ich dieses Weihnachten leer aus?", fragte sie und zog besorgt eine Augenbraue hoch. Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„So würde ich es nicht sagen", sagte er lächelnd, „ich meine, du hast ja vorher schon den besten Verlobten bekommen, den man sich nur vorstellen kann. Das sollte für ein paar Jahre genügen."

„Klar; wahrscheinlich bis zur Frührente", lachte Ginny. Ein wenig enttäuscht sah sie schon aus.

„Also dieses Jahr kein Geschenk?", fragte sie und probierte, ihrer Stimme einen unbekümmerten Klang zu verleihen.

„Wir müssen sparen", erklärte Harry.

„Daran werde ich mich wohl gewöhnen müssen", meinte sie und kuschelte sich in seinen Arm.

Harry schob bemüht unbemerkt die Hand in eine seiner Taschen und tastete nach dem kleinen Schächtelchen, das er dort schon vor einigen Tagen verstaut hatte. Endlich fanden seine Finger das Päckchen. Er zog es ans Tageslicht, verbarg es aber noch.

„Aber es gibt da etwas, was ich vor mehr als einer Woche leider vergessen habe", meinte er.

„Ach, da gibt es also etwas?", fragte Ginny und obwohl sie es sicherlich bestreiten würde, hellte sich ihre Miene schlagartig auf.

„Ja, und ich dachte, dass man das vielleicht als eine Art Ersatz ansehen könnte."

„Das kommt natürlich darauf an", sagte Ginny und wog bedächtig den Kopf.

„Wollen wir einfach mal nachschauen?"

„Ja, ich glaube, das wollen wir sogar sehr gerne", meinte Ginny lächelnd. Harry reichte ihr das in schwarzes Seidenpapier eingepackte Kästchen. Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. Natürlich war es nicht besonders schwer zu erraten, was sich darin befand.

Trotzdem packte sie mit fast kindlicher Begeisterung eifrig aus.

„Wow, der ist einfach ... wunderschön", hauchte sie und blickte auf den silbernen Ring, der in dunklen Samt gebettet in dem Kästchen lag. Dort, wo sich das Silber verschlang, war ein glänzender Smaragd eingelassen, in dem das Kerzenlicht auf und ab flackerte.

„Na ja, eine Verlobung ohne Verlobungsring ist nichts halbes und nichts ganzes, meinst du nicht?", fragte Harry, erfreut darüber, dass ihr der Ring gefiel.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Auch nach all den Jahren wurde Harry immer noch ganz schwummrig zu Mute, wenn sie das tat.

„Harry, ich hätte dich geheiratet, auch ohne diesen Ring. Auch, wenn du mir nicht mehr bieten könntest, als ein Bett zum Schlafen. Und wahrscheinlich auch noch ohne das Bett."

„Nun mach aber mal halblang! Darüber reden wir noch mal, wenn wir jeden Monat an einer kargen Rente knabbern", lachte er.

„Du bist wirklich blöd", meinte sie grinsend und küsste ihn.

„Worauf wartest du überhaupt noch?", schrie Claire Emma vom Sofa aus zu. Neben ihr testete Mr. Weasley begeistert das Furzkissen. Er stand auf und ließ sich mehrere Male darauf fallen, brach dann in eine Art verrücktes Lachen aus und erklärte, wie genau sie sich am besten darauf niederließ um den besten Effekt zu erhalten.

„Das ist für dich", meinte Emma geistesabwesend und warf ihr ein hartes rechteckiges Päckchen in den Schoß.

Eifrig machte sich diese ans Auspacken. Wenige Sekunden später hielt sie ein brandneues Exemplar _von Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ in den Händen.

„Hey, cool, danke", rief sie erfreut aus und blätterte durch das unberührte Buch.

„Kein Thema", sagte Emma beiläufig. Dafür, dass sie Claire anfänglich so gerügt hatte, war sie nun auffallend desinteressiert an allem, was nicht mit Geschenken zu tun hatte.

Lyn legte das Buch beiseite und rutschte weiter unter den Baum. Sie fand noch zwei weitere Päckchen, die mit ihrem Namen beschriftet waren, darunter.

Eines davon war in scharlachrotes Papier eingewickelt und enthielt etwas weiches, das andere war schmal und lang. Wenn Lyn es nicht für unmöglich gehalten hätte, würde sie sagen, es beinhaltete einen Strohhalm. Darin befand sich allerdings etwas, das Lyn als Spuckrohr wiedererkannte.

„Das ist praktisch, was?", meinte Claire grinsend und setzte sich neben sie, „du hast ja gesehen, wie man es am besten einsetzt."

Lyn grinste. Das hatte sie in der Tat.

„Na ja, ich meine, Brianna ist wirklich eine saublöde Kuh, oder?", fuhr Claire fort, wurde jedoch von einem empörten „Claire!" ihrer Mutter zum Schweigen gebracht und klopfte Lyn auf die Schulter.

Es sah Claire ähnlich, ihr so was zu schenken. Was zum Teufel sollte man mit einem solchen Teil anstellen?

Sie machte sich an ihr letztes Päckchen. Heraus fiel ein selbstgestrickter dunkeltürkiser Pullover. Er lag weich in ihrer Hand.

„Ein Weasley-Pulli", lachte Claire und zog unter einem Berg Geschenke ihren eigenen, meeresblauen heraus. „Ich hoffe dir ist klar, was das heißt."

„Äh – nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht", sagte Lyn verwundert.

„Du gehörst zur Familie", meinte Emma förmlich.

„Oh." Lyn merkte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen stieg. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlich sie. Zur Familie? Mit einem Mal wurde ihr klar, was die Menschen damit meinten, dass Geschenke von Herzen kommen mussten, um schön zu sein. Niemals hatte sie ein schöneres Geschenk bekommen.

„Evelyn, Liebes", rief Mrs. Weasley, „probier ihn doch mal an. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er passt."

Und er passte. Lyn kam es vor, als hätte sie noch nie einen Pullover gehabt, der besser gepasst hätte.

Am Nachmittag hatte sich der Trubel etwas gelegt. Hermine hatte sich in die Küche verzogen, um letzte Vorbereitungen für das Essen zu treffen.

Harry saß zusammen mit Ron auf der Couch. Sein Blick schweifte durch das Zimmer und blieb an den Weihnachtskarten hängen.

„Na, Ron", sagte er übertrieben laut, „hast du dieses Jahr auch Karten verschickt?"

Ron warf ihm einen zerknirschten Blick zu.

„Ja, Mann, das weißt du doch genau", flüsterte er. Fred und George waren amüsiert verstummt, um sie zu belauschen. Aber Harry hatte nicht vor, ihn noch mehr bloßzustellen.

Jeder im Fuchsbau wusste, dass Ron alljährlich Gilderoy Lockhart eine Weihnachtskarte schickte und wie Hermine immer, wenn sie darauf zu sprechen kamen, betonte, war das nun wirklich kein Grund sich zu schämen. Seit Ron und Hermine geheiratet hatten, überkam Ron regelmäßig eine Welle Schuldbewusstsein, wenn er an seinen ehemaligen Lehrer dachte, der dank seines lädierten Zauberstabes immer noch im St. Mungo lag.

Ron sah ihn bittend an. Es war absolut komisch und sorgte jedes Weihnachten für allgemeines Gelächter, aber Harry dachte, dass er dieses Jahr gut auf eine weitere Ausführung verzichten konnte und wandte sich zu Lyn um.

Diese betrachtete fasziniert Krummbein. Der Kater schlich ein wenig altersschwach um Claires Katze. Er schnurrte so laut, dass man es durch das ganze Zimmer nur allzu deutlich hören konnte und schnupperte Anouk ein wenig aufdringlich am Hinterteil herum. Der allerdings schien das nichts auszumachen.

„Lyn!", rief Harry laut, „kannst du mal kurz herkommen?"

Lyn wandte sich geistesabwesend um.

„Hmmm?", fragte sie.

„Kannst du mal kurz rüberkommen?", wiederholte Harry.

„Klar doch", sagte sie und musterte ihn abschätzend.

„Ron", sagte Harry und blickte Ron an.

„Muss ich jetzt gehen oder was?", fragte dieser beleidigt.

„Ron ..."

„Ich bin dein bester Freund!"

Harry seufzte genervt.

„Also gut", gab er nach, „aber kein Wort zu Hermine, verstanden?" Ron nickte.

„Was gibt's denn?", fragte Lyn und hockte sich vor Harry und Ron auf den Boden, sodass sie sie direkt anschauen konnte.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen", brummte Ron. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Also, Lyn, die Sache ist die", begann er, „dein Geschenk war nicht unter dem Weihnachtsbaum, weil es nämlich ... in meiner Tasche ist."

„Das klingt einleuchtend", stimmte Ron zu. Harry warf ihm bedeutungsschwere Blicke zu. Aber offenbar wusste Ron sie ebenso wenig zu deuten wie Lyn. Lyn sah abwechselnd Harry und Ron an.

„Soso", sagte sie, weil ihr nichts besseres einfiel.

„Okay ...", sagte Harry.

„Jetzt lass doch nicht so den Geheimnisvollen raushängen", beschwerte Ron sich.

„Pscht", machte Harry und sah sich nervös um.

„Was willst du ihr schenken? Drei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey?"

„Nein, aber etwas, das Hermine nicht sehen darf!", tuschelte Harry aufgebracht.

Lyn wusste immer noch nicht so genau, was da vor sich ging.

„Also, was nun?", meinte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Okay", sagte Harry noch mal, doch es klang entschlossener. Er wühlte etwas aus seiner Tasche, das aussah, wie ein normales Stück Pergament.

„Hier", sagte Harry. Lyn sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest mir irgendwas schenken?", fragte sie.

„Ja, das hier." Lyn schaute ungläubig auf das Stück Pergament.

„Oh, das ist sicher nützlich", stammelte sie, „in Geschichte der Zauberei oder so."

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie mit einem so alt aussehenden Stück Pergament anfangen sollte.

„Nein", lachte Harry auf, „das ist kein normales Pergament."

„Du meinst, das ist unsere Karte?", fragte Ron verblüfft und starrte mit blitzenden Augen das Pergament an. In seinem Blick lag eine Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Bewunderung und etwas, das Lyn nicht kannte.

„Natürlich."

„Du verschenkst unsere Karte?", rief Ron schrill.

„Herrgott, Ron! Wann haben wir sie das letzte Mal benutzt? In unserem letzten Schuljahr, das ist über zehn Jahre her", zischte Harry.

„Na ja, ich hab sie immer so gemocht ..."

Harry stöhnte auf.

„Würde mir vielleicht jemand sagen, was es mit dieser – ähm, Karte auf sich hat?", fragte sie.

„Psssscht", machten Ron und Harry gleichzeitig.

„Wenn Hermine dieses Ding sieht", flüsterte Ron alarmiert, „sie dreht uns den Hals um."

„Lyn", sagte Harry, „das hier ist die Karte des Rumtreibers."

„Oh." Musste ihr dieser Name ein Begriff sein?

„Als mein Vater selbst noch Schüler in Hogwarts war", fing Harry an und seine Stimme klang fast demütig, „hat er zusammen mit seinen Freunden diese Karte geschrieben. Sie zeigt dir alles, was du wissen musst. Nun, eigentlich zeigt sie dir noch viel mehr. Sie zeigt die verborgensten Winkel und Ecken in Hogwarts, Gänge, die niemand kennt. Sogar Leute, die du gar nicht sehen dürftest –"

„Harry, lass das", fuhr Ron ihm dazwischen, „was er dir eigentlich sagen will, ist, dass man auf dieser Karte alles sieht, was sich auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts befindet. Geheimgänge, Menschen, einfach alles. Sogar, wenn sie einen Tarnumhang tragen, verstehst du?"

„Du hast mir die Show versaut", sagte Harry leicht ungehalten und sah Ron gespielt ärgerlich an, „mein schöner, mystischer, dramatischer Nebeneffekt ist den Bach runtergegangen."

„Also man kann wirklich alles und jeden sehen?", fragte Lyn aufgeregt.

„Ja, sogar, wenn jemand vorgibt, jemand anderes zu sein", sagte Harry.

„Äh ... was jetzt?"

„Vergiss es", sagte Ron, „du zeigst die Karte doch auch Emma, oder?"

„Klar ... also ... na ja ..." Gerade war ihr eingefallen, dass Ron vielleicht etwas dagegen haben würde.

„Haa!" Ron stieß einen triumphierenden Schrei aus. „das wird sie hoffentlich mal zum Regelbrechen verführen. Ich wette, sie hält sich an alles, oder?"

Er schaute Lyn erwartungsvoll an.

„Eigentlich schon", bestätigte sie.

„Sie ist immer so anständig. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob sie überhaupt meine Tochter ist", meinte er und runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie ist Hermines Tochter", sagte Harry schlicht und beendete ihre Unterhaltung, in dem er Lyn in den Gebrauch der Karte des Rumtreibers einführte, bemüht, so leise zu sprechen, dass keines seiner Worte bis zu Hermine vordrangen. Sie war sicher nicht so begeistert wie Ron darüber, dass er ihre Tochter indirekt „zum Regelbrechen verführte".

Lyn jedoch schien sich zu freuen, und das war das einzig wichtige an der ganzen Sache.

Doch Hermine merkte nichts. Sie stand Stunde um Stunde in der Küche und nachdem sie gegessen hatten, waren sich alle einig, dass sich das gelohnt hatte.

Der Nachmittag verstrich wie im Fluge und bevor Lyn sich versehen hatte, begann es schon zu dämmern.

„Spielst du mit mir?", rief Liv von ihrem Puppenhaus herüber. Inzwischen hatte Lyn verstanden, wie das mit magischen Puppen war. Nun, eigentlich traf es der Begriff Puppen nicht ganz. Es waren viel eher kleine Menschen, die eine Art Eigenleben führten. Sie liefen in ihrem Häuschen umher und kochten und wuschen sich und tratschen und putzten. Irgendwie erinnerte es Lyn unbewusst an eine ganze Horde Cloes. Blöderweise taten die Puppen nicht das, was man ihnen sagte. Lyn hatte das Gefühl, sie schon alle in den ersten Minuten gegen sich aufgebracht zu haben, nachdem sie eine geschlagene Stunde zusammen mit Ron Schach gespielt hatte und den Figuren immer genaue Anweisungen erteilt hatte, was Lydia, John und ihren kleinen Freunden nicht so sehr gefallen hatte. Sie hatte aufgegeben, als Loreley May einen Blumentopf übergeschmissen hatte, um Lyn zu ärgern. Und im Moment hatte sie wirklich keine große Lust darauf, es wieder mit diesen Biestern aufzunehmen.

„Oh, im Moment nicht", wich sie Liv aus. Liv machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, aber da eilte schon Claire herbei, der es sicherlich großen Spaß bereiten würde, wenn sich sämtliche Hausbewohner massakrierten.

Lyn wanderte schon den ganzen Tag durchs Zimmer und kam nie besonders weit. Jeder der Weasleys wollte mit ihr plaudern.

Mr. Weasley wollte über Muggel reden, Fred und George wollten sich über weitere Muggelscherzartikel informieren, Mrs. Weasley wollte über schlichtweg alles mit ihr plaudern und mit Hermine führte sie eine angeregte Unterhaltung über Religion bei Zauberern.

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass Magier insgesamt ungläubig sind. Viele glauben an eine höhere Macht oder an einen Gott", erklärte Hermine gerade, „aber weißt du, als Hexe oder Zauberer kannst du natürlich sehr leicht die Dinge erklären, die die Bibel als Wunder anpreist. Und ein Großteil der Religionen begründet ihren Glauben ja letztendlich mit der Bibel."

„Wie ist das denn – gab es jemals Untersuchungen oder Erkenntnisse darüber, ob Jesus ... ob er nicht vielleicht ein Zauberer war?", fragte Lyn interessiert.

„Darüber gibt es die verschiedensten Berichte. Es ist ja nicht grundsätzlich so, dass Zauberer die zuverlässigeren Quellen haben. Aber Thesen darüber gibt es natürlich. Nur glaube ich nicht, dass wir in heutiger Zeit noch großen Aufschluss darüber bekommen. Die Zaubererwelt ist ja nicht mehr so rein wie früher. Immer mehr Muggelstämmige kommen dazu. Das heißt, dass sie teilweise allein durch ihre Kultur religiös geprägt sind und es wahrscheinlich keiner darauf anlegt, die Zaubererwelt nun auch noch in einen gläubigen und ungläubigen Teil zu spalten. Sieh es dir an – wir haben gerade genug um die Ohren mit diesem lächerlichen Reinblüterwahn."

Ron wollte Lyn immer wieder zum Schach überreden, da, wie er selbst sich bemitleidete, leider keiner in seiner Familie dafür annähernd Talent besitzen würde.

Am späten Abend fand Lyn sich neben Katie Bell wieder, die ihr bereitwillig das Du anbot.

„Also ich finde, du solltest es wirklich mal versuchen", meinte Katie und räkelte sich unter ihrer Decke.

„Was?", fragte Lyn.

„In die Mannschaft zu kommen", sagte Katie, als läge das auf der Hand. Lyn musterte sie kritisch. Vielleicht hatte sie schon ein wenig viel gepichert.

„Klar, du brauchst natürlich Übung, ohne wird es nicht gehen. Aber Charlotte ist nicht besonders gut und das weiß sie auch. Vielleicht liegt dir es einfach im Blut, immerhin ist Harry dein Großcousin und es ist wohl einen Versuch wert, oder? Ich finde, du bist gut geflogen in der ersten Stunde."

„Na ja, das war eine einzige Stunde", probierte Lyn sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen.

„Lyn, mit Quidditch ist das was anderes. Da macht Übung einfach nicht den Meister, egal, wie sehr du dich anstrengst. Entweder du kannst eben gut fliegen oder nicht. Du kannst als schlechter Flieger nicht super werden, aber als guter deine Fähigkeiten ausbauen. So ist das nun mal."

Irgendwann wurde Lyn doch müde, so sehr es ihr auch missfiel. Sie hätte ewig dort unten im warmen Wohnzimmer sitzen können. Es war eine schöne Erfahrung, bei allen willkommen zu sein. Doch je länger der Abend wurde, desto schwerer wurden es auch Lyns Augenlider und so ging sie kurz vor Mitternacht schlafen, allerdings nicht, bevor sie ihren türkisen Weasley-Pulli nicht ordentlich gefaltet in ihren Koffer gelegt hatte.


	22. Gespräche

Sooo, ich weiß, dass ich euch jetzt ziemlich überrumple, aber ich stell jetzt einfach mal die komplette Story online Dafür werdet ihr aber auch die nächsten vier Wochen nichts mehr von uns hören, ich hoffe, die Zeit reicht zum Lesen. Ich fänds auch gut, wenn ihr vllt zu jedem einzelnen Chap nj Review schreibt, weil sonst Kritik irgendwie total untergeht, wenn ihr zu allem insgesamt was schreiben müsst 

_Bye,_

_Lily_

Gespräche 

Es wurde still im Fuchsbau, nun, da Claire, Lyn, Harry und Ginny die einzigen Gäste waren. Das heißt, wirklich still wurde es nicht; nur kam es Lyn nach dem Chaos während der Feiertage so vor.

Früh am Morgen des siebenundzwanzigsten Dezembers wachte Lyn auf. Zunächst konnte sie nicht sagen, was sie geweckt hatte, doch dann hörte sie das laute werbende Miauen und Schnurren Krummbeins, der offenbar mit Anouk draußen auf der Fensterbank saß, und sein Glück bei der hübschen Katze versuchte. Lyn seufzte. Weder Claire noch Emma hatten sich offenbar davon stören lassen, denn aus den beiden Richtungen, in denen ihre Freundinnen schliefen, hörte das Mädchen gleichmäßiges Atmen. Sie stieg leise aus dem Bett und schlich zum Fenster hinüber, um die beiden Katzen bei ihrem frühmorgendlichen Flirt zu unterbrechen.

„Na los, sucht euch ein anderes Liebesnest!", murmelte sie und klopfte leise gegen die Scheibe. Tatsächlich schienen Krummbein und Anouk es für besser zu halten, ihre Turtelei zu verlegen, denn auf Lyns Klopfen hin huschten sie davon.

Mit einem Seufzer kroch das Mädchen wieder zurück in ihr warmes Bett und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen. Das jedoch erwies sich als unmöglich. Lyn drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere und warf immer wieder einen Blick auf die Leuchtziffern der Uhr. Fünf Uhr drei. Fünf Uhr siebzehn. Fünf Uhr zweiundzwanzig. Fünf Uhr vierunddreißig. Es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen, wieder einzuschlafen. Fünf Uhr vierzig. Fünf Uhr dreiundvierzig. Mittlerweile war sie beinahe so wach, dass sie hätte aufstehen können. Fünf Uhr neunundvierzig. Fünf Uhr einundfünfzig. Das Mädchen lauschte auf die Geräusche im Haus. Fünf Uhr vierundfünfzig. Das Miauen und Schnurren von Krummbein war verstummt. Fünf Uhr siebenundfünfzig. Ob sich er und Anouk wohl ein lauschiges Plätzchen gesucht hatten? Fünf Uhr neunundfünfzig. Claire neben ihr murmelte irgendetwas im Schlaf. Sechs Uhr. Sechs Uhr eins. Lyn starrte in die Dunkelheit. Sechs Uhr drei. Waren da nicht Schritte von irgendwo im Haus zu hören? Sechs Uhr vier. Und knarrte da nicht die Treppe ganz leise? Sechs Uhr fünf. Anscheinend war sie doch nicht die Einzige, die schon wach war.

Lyn fasste einen Entschluss. Sie stieg leise aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in ihre Pantoffeln und zog sich den Morgenmantel über. Dann schlich sie zur Tür und hinaus in den Flur.

Es war so dunkel, dass sie kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte, doch das Mädchen tatstete sich zur Treppe. Sie überlegte, wer es wohl sein mochte, den es so früh schon aus dem Bett trieb. Wahrscheinlich heckten Sirius und James wieder irgendetwas aus. Bei dem Gedanken, was die beiden wohl für Gesichter machen würden, wenn sie von ihr sozusagen auf frischer Tat ertappt würden, musste Lyn leise kichern.

Sie stieg langsam, Stufe für Stufe, die Treppe hinunter. Aus dem Wohnzimmer glaubte sie leise Geräusche zu hören. Auf Zehenspitzen näherte sie sich der Tür. Ganz vorsichtig drückte sie die Klinke herunter und schob die Tür Millimeter für Millimeter auf. Das Mädchen lugte durch den Spalt.

Jemand hatte offenbar soeben das Kaminfeuer entzündet. Lyn runzelte die Stirn. Nach Sirius und James sah das aber nicht aus. Langsam schob sie die Tür weiter auf und blickte ins Wohnzimmer.

Auf einem der Sofas vor dem Kamin saß, ebenfalls in einen Morgenmantel gehüllt und mit noch verstrubbelteren Haaren als sonst, Harry. Er starrte sinnend in die kleinen Flammen, die an den Holzscheiten leckten.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Lyn vorsichtig. Harry schreckte hoch. Er war offenbar in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

„Oh, hallo Lyn", meinte er ein wenig zerstreut, „du bist schon wach?"

„Krummbein und Anouk haben mich geweckt", erwiderte Lyn und betrat das Zimmer, „hab ich dich erschreckt?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich", antwortete Harry und lächelte. Lyn grinste zurück. Sie ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa nieder.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie. Dann wandte sich Lyn abrupt an Harry:

„Wie war das eigentlich mit diesen komplizierten Umständen beim Tod deiner Eltern?"

Harry sah sie einige Augenblicke verständnislos an.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er verdattert.

„Na, du hast doch gemeint, das sei alles so kompliziert gewesen, damals, als deine Eltern starben", erklärte Lyn, „und du meintest, es sei zu kompliziert, um mir es jetzt zu erklären. Aber jetzt haben wir doch Zeit!"

Harry blickte einige Sekunden nachdenklich in Lyns fragendes Gesicht. Es war so erstaunlich, wie sehr er sich in ihr wiederfand. Bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, ohne zu wissen, dass es eine magische Welt gab. Und genau wie er hatte Lyn erst in dem Jahr, in dem sie nach Hogwarts kam, erfahren, dass sie eine Hexe war. Er lächelte in sich hinein.

„Also schön", meinte er und lehnte sich zurück, „ich erzähl dir die Geschichte. Aber dazu muss ich ziemlich weit ausholen."

„Ich hab Zeit", erwiderte Lyn grinsend. Harry grinste zurück.

„Gut. Fangen wir an. Du weißt, wer Voldemort war?" Lyn nickte. „Es würde zu weit führen, dir die ganze Geschichte um ihn zu erzählen. Wichtig ist nur, dass er auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht war, als ich noch ein Baby war. Na ja, meine Eltern waren schon von Anfang an erbitterte Feinde von ihm gewesen, und so haben sie sich versteckt, aus Angst, er könnte ihnen und vor allem mir etwas antun." Harry hielt kurz inne und überlegte, wie er am besten weitermachte. Es war schwierig, die ganzen Ereignisse in der richtigen Reihenfolge wiederzugeben, da er selbst sie ja nur bruchstückeweise nach und nach erfahren hatte. Schließlich fuhr er fort: „Der Grund, warum das alles mit Voldemort, meinen Eltern und mir überhaupt geschehen ist, war eine Prophezeiung, die gemacht wurde."

„Eine Prophezeiung?", hakte Lyn nach, „stimmt, Emma hat da mal was von erwähnt."

„Ja, eine Prophezeiung", bestätigte Harry, „Dumbledore war es, der sie damals hörte." Harry besann sich kurz. Er kannte den Text der Prophezeiung auswendig, doch es war lange her, dass er sie sich zu letzten Mal ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte. Schließlich jedoch strömten die Worte zurück in seinen Kopf und er zitierte Professor Trelawneys Vorhersage: „Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran. Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt. Und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt. Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt. Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt."

Harry schwieg. Er starrte in die züngelnden Flammen des leise knisternden Kaminfeuers. Fast vergaß er Lyns Anwesenheit, so sehr hatte ihn die Wiedergabe der Prophezeiung an damals erinnert, an diese zwei Jahre, in denen erst Sirius, dann (wie er glaubte) Dumbledore starb und er Voldemort schließlich gänzlich vernichtet hatte.

Lyn musterte Harry mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Furcht. Sie fand es unheimlich, was in dieser Prophezeiung gesagt wurde. Sehr unheimlich sogar. Es kam ihr so unwirklich vor, dass jene Person, von der in der Vorhersage die Rede war, jene Person, die von Geburt an dazu bestimmt zu sein schien, Voldemort die Stirn zu bieten, neben ihr in Morgenmantel und Pantoffeln auf dem Sofa saß.

Das Mädchen getraute sich nicht, etwas zu sagen; Harry schien so versunken in Gedanken, dass es ihr falsch vorgekommen wäre, ihn zu unterbrechen.

Schließlich jedoch schien er aus seiner Starre wieder zu erwachen.

„Wo war ich?", fragte er ein wenig zerstreut und fuhr sich über die Stirn, „ach ja, richtig. Nun, Voldemort erfuhr von dieser Prophezeiung, durch einen seiner Spione. Du hast ihn übrigens schon gesehen, unten in der Kammer. Severus Snape." Harry spie den Namen aus wie ein widerliches Getier. Lyn erinnerte sich an den dünnen Mann mit den fettigen schwarzen Haaren. „Doch Snape hörte damals nicht die ganze Prophezeiung. So kam es, dass Voldemort nur wusste, dass ich ihm gefährlich werden könnte, nicht aber, wie gefährlich. Ihm fehlte die Zeile ,aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt'. Deswegen handelte er etwas vorschnell. Ein Freund meiner Eltern, ihr Geheimniswahrer damals, der ihr Versteck als einziger wusste, verriet sie. Voldemort kam an Halloween, um mich aus dem Weg zu räumen, bevor ich ihm gefährlich werden könnte. Mein Vater stellte sich ihm in den Weg, und Voldemort tötete ihn. Dann befahl er meiner Mutter, zur Seite zu gehen, damit er mich erledigen konnte. Aber meine Mutter weigerte sich. Sie flehte ihn an, sie an meiner Stelle zu töten, und opferte so ihr Leben für meines. Dadurch schützte sie mich mit einem der ältesten und mächtigsten Zauber, die es gibt: die Liebe. Und als Voldemort daraufhin seinen Zauberstab gegen mich erhob, um mich ebenfalls zu töten, konnte der Fluch mir nichts anhaben; er schlug gegen ihn zurück und vernichtete ihn beinahe. Ich kam davon, mit nichts weiter als dieser Narbe auf der Stirn."

„Wow", entwich es Lyn. Beeindruckt sah sie Harry an. „Also, ich wusste ja schon, dass du Voldemort damals getötet hast, als du siebzehn warst, und auch, dass das irgendwie schon angefangen hat, als du noch ein Baby warst. Aber – das ist ja richtig spannend, mit dieser Prophezeiung und dem ganzen anderen Kram!"

Harry musste lächeln.

„Na ja, ich selbst wusste den Großteil davon gar nicht, zumindest nicht von Anfang an", erklärte er, „ich hatte ja bis zu meinem elften Geburtstag überhaupt keine Ahnung, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, dass es überhaupt Hexen und Zauberer gibt. Und dann auf einmal erfuhr ich, dass meine Eltern nicht bei einem Autounfall gestorben waren, sondern ermordet wurden."

„Das muss ja schrecklich gewesen sein", murmelte Lyn und schüttelte sich, „wenn ich mir vorstelle, ich würde diese ganzen Informationen über mich bekommen ..."

„Ich habe ja wie gesagt nicht alles auf einmal erfahren", erwiderte Harry, „das mit der Prophezeiung erfuhr ich erst, als ich fast sechzehn war. Aber ja, es war zu Anfang ein Schock, und ich konnte zuerst gar nicht glauben, dass ich etwas besonderes sein sollte. Ich war bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, und ich muss dir ja wohl nicht sagen, dass es keinen krasseren Gegensatz zu Zauberei gibt, als deine Großeltern."

„Nein, das musst du mir wirklich nicht sagen", erwiderte Lyn trocken, „die haben mich angestarrt, als sei ich ein Außerirdischer mit siebzehn Fangarmen, der sie jederzeit auffressen könnte."

Harry grinste.

„Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie ziemlich geschockt waren, als sie erfahren haben, dass du nach Hogwarts gehst", meinte er und lächelte Lyn an. Das Mädchen nickte.

„Wie hast du es eigentlich bei denen ausgehalten?", fragte sie, „ich meine, nach allem was ich weiß, warst du bei ihnen weniger erwünscht als eine Horde tollwütiger Paviane!"

„So ungefähr", stimmte Harry ihr amüsiert zu, „aber Tante Petunia, also, deine Großmutter, hatte Dumbledore versprochen, dass sie mich bei sich aufnimmt. Das war wichtig, weil ich dadurch unter einem besonderen Schutz stand." Lyn sah ihn fragend an. Harry seufzte. „Wie erkläre ich das am Besten ... Also, meine Mutter starb, um mich zu retten. Ihr Blut war es, das mich vor Voldemort schützte. Und das gleiche Blut fließt in den Adern deiner Großmutter. Dumbledore hat es mir so erklärt: Solange ich den Ort, an dem das Blut meiner Mutter floss, als mein Zuhause bezeichnen konnte, war Voldemort nicht in der Lage, mir irgendetwas anzuhaben. Der Schutz, den meine Mutter mir gegeben hatte, war so wirksam, dass selbst das Blut ihrer Schwester ausreichte."

„Und deswegen bist du freiwillig dort geblieben?", fragte Lyn nachdenklich. Harry nickte.

Leise Schritte und das Knarzen der Treppe unterbrachen sie. Beide richteten den Blick auf die Wohnzimmertür. Es war noch immer sehr früh, nicht einmal sieben Uhr. Wer also kam dort die Treppe nach unten?

Die Schritte tappten den Flur draußen entlang. Ein gezischeltes „Pssst!" war zu hören, dann drückte jemand ganz langsam die Türklinke herunter.

Zwei rote Haarschöpfe erschienen in der Türöffnung. Lyn grinste.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", sagte Sirius enttäuscht, als er die Tür vollends aufschob und er und sein Zwillingsbruder den Raum betraten.

„Wir unterhalten uns", erklärte Harry, „und ihr?"

Die Zwillinge warfen sich einen raschen Blick zu.

„Wir auch", antwortete James dann mit Unschuldsmine, „interessant, eure Gesprächsthemen?"

„Ja, allerdings", meinte Harry ungerührt, „und eure?"

„Ebenfalls", sagte Sirius und lächelte. Lyn musterte die beiden. Sie fragte sich, was sie wohl wieder ausgeheckt hatten und welches Vorhaben sie und Harry verhindert hatten. Doch eine Antwort darauf würde sie wohl nicht erhalten.

Über Nacht war wieder Schnee gefallen, und so tobten die Kinder nach dem Frühstück durch den Garten. Während Hermine versuchte, Ordnung in den Haufen zu bekommen, machten sich Harry und Ginny, warm eingepackt, zu einem Vormittagsspaziergang auf. Hand in Hand gingen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, während das Lachen und Quietschen der Kinder und die strenge Stimme Hermines langsam hinter ihnen immer leiser wurden.

Der Wald um sie her war still und winterlich verschneit und vor ihren Mündern gefror der Atem in der Luft.

„Was hat dich heute denn so früh aus den Feder getrieben?", fragte Ginny schließlich.

„Ein Traum", erwiderte Harry, „ich bin aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Deswegen bin ich nach unten gegangen, weil es mir dumm vorkam, in der Dunkelheit zu liegen und zu hoffen, dass ich wieder einschlafe."

„Du Armer!", meinte Ginny, „was hast du denn geträumt, dass du davon wachgeworden bist?"

„Ach, irgendetwas völlig wirres", meinte Harry, „ich glaube, die Sache mit der Kammer hängt mir immer noch nach. Es war irgendetwas mit Snape, Malfoy und Pettigrew. Sie haben wieder von ihrem Meister gesprochen. Aber ich kann mich nicht genau erinnern. Ein blöder Traum eben."

Ginny seufzte.

„Ja, ich hab das auch noch nicht so ganz aus meinem Gedächtnis verbannen können", meinte sie, „das war schon ein ziemlicher Schock. Und dich Ärmsten bringt die Sache um den Schlaf!"

„Na ja, ich habe mich dann mit Lyn unterhalten", erwiderte Harry, „sie ist auch früh wach geworden, unser Katzenpärchen hat sie beim Morgenflirt aus dem Schlaf gerissen."

Ginny lächelte.

„Worüber habt ihr denn gesprochen?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe ihr erzählt, wie es kam, dass ich meine Eltern verloren habe", erklärte Harry, „die ganze Sache mit der Prophezeiung und so." Er schwieg einen Moment. Dann meinte er nachdenklich: „Seltsam. Ich habe ihr das ohne Weiteres erzählt, so, als würde ich sie schon Jahre kennen, und als wäre sie nicht erst zehn, sondern so alt wie ich damals, als ich Voldemort besiegt habe. Ich frage mich, wie es kommt, dass ich ihr so vertraue. Emma und Claire sind in ihrem Alter, und die beiden kenne ich ihr Leben lang. Aber ich würde niemals mit einer der Beiden morgens um halb sieben über solche Themen sprechen."

„Vielleicht ist sie dir einfach sehr ähnlich", sagte Ginny, „sie hat ähnliches erlebt. Sie ist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, genau wie du. Sie ist dir vom Charakter her ähnlich. Ja, sie sieht dir sogar ähnlich! Und sie ist deine einzige lebende Blutsverwandte, die dich nicht für gemeingefährlich und verrückt hält."

Harry lächelte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Ginny Recht. Er hatte bereits mehrere Male festgestellt, wie sehr er sich in Lyn wiedersah.

„Und ihr geht es sicher genauso, Harry", fügte Ginny leise hinzu, „sieh dir ihre Familie an. Es scheint mir nicht, dass ihre magischen Fähigkeiten dort sonderlich gerne gesehen sind. Und in dir hat sie einen erwachsenen Ansprechpartner gefunden, der sie versteht, der nicht so distanziert ist wie ein Lehrer, aber auch nicht so dicht wie ihre Eltern." Ginny schwieg. Sie blieb stehen und sah Harry in die Augen. „Sie braucht dich, Harry." Sie schwiegen. Einige Zeit standen sie so da und blickten sich an. Harry dachte über Ginnys Worte nach. Sie hatte Recht. Langsam nickte er.


	23. Silvester

Silvester 

Der Jahreswechsel stand bevor, und obwohl es nach dem turbulenten Weihnachtsfest wieder relativ ruhig geworden war im Fuchsbau, spürte man doch die Vorfreude auf das Neujahrsfest.

Mr. Weasley hatte offenbar mit den Eltern seiner Schwiegertochter gesprochen und so kam am Tag vor Silvester ein großes Paket von Mr. und Mrs. Granger an, vollgepackt mit den unterschiedlichsten Feuerwerkskörpern. Mr. Weasley geriet völlig aus dem Häuschen beim Anblick so vieler muggeltypischer Sachen. Er machte sich sofort daran, die Raketen und Knallfrösche und was sich sonst noch in dem Paket befand, eingehend zu untersuchen, wobei ihm Emma begeistert Gesellschaft leistete. Sie fand es offenbar ebenso spannend wie ihr Großvater, die Funktionsweise der Muggel-Feuerwerkskörper zu untersuchen.

Hermine war voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, tonnenweise Gebäck herzustellen, denn obgleich an Silvester bei weitem weniger Leute im Fuchsbau sein würden als an Weihnachten, gab es dennoch fünfzehn hungrige Mäuler zu stopfen und aus Erfahrung wusste Hermine, dass besonders an Neujahr der Appetit der meisten Gäste ins Unermessliche steigen konnte.

Während sie unter der Hilfe von Ginny fleißig am werkeln war strömten die herrlichsten Gerüche aus der Küche, die allen anderen Anwesenden das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließen. Sirius und James versuchten mehr als einmal, irgendwie in die Küche zu gelangen, um von den Köstlichkeiten zu naschen, die dort gebacken wurden, doch ihre Mutter und Tante schafften es jedes Mal, sie rechtzeitig wieder hinauszuscheuchen.

Claire fand es offenbar äußerst amüsant, den Zwillingen bei ihren Bemühungen tatkräftig unter die Arme zu greifen, und Emma gab es schließlich auf, sie deswegen zu rügen. Lyn beobachtete alles aus sicherer Entfernung und grinste jedes Mal breit, wenn Hermine ihre Söhne erneut vor die Tür setzte. Es beeindruckte sie, wie hartnäckig Sirius und James waren.

Liv überredete Lyn schließlich, doch noch einmal mit ihrem Puppenhaus zu spielen. Ergeben seufzend willigte Lyn ein und ließ sich neben dem Mädchen auf dem Boden nieder. Schuldbewusst registrierte sie, dass May inzwischen einen Verband um den kleinen Puppenkopf gewickelt hatte; offenbar eine Folge der Blumentopfattacke. Sie nahm sich vor, Ausschreitungen wie diese bei den Puppen dieses Mal zu vermeiden. Schließlich wollte sie nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass es zu einer Puppen-Beerdigung kam.

Nachdem sie jedoch eine Stunde gespielt hatte, war die Situation ähnlich dramatisch wie beim letzten Mal. Im Nachhinein dachte sie, dass ihr die Problematik hätte klar sein müssen; wie sollte der arme einsame Mann John sich auch zwischen fünf gleichermaßen reizenden wie intriganten Damen entscheiden können? Die Eifersucht zwischen Lydia und Lorely war schließlich in einer waschechten Prügelei geendet, über die sich Liv zwar schief gelacht hatte, die jedoch eigentlich von Lyn nicht beabsichtig gewesen war. Nachdem die beiden Puppen mit blauen Augen und blutenden Nasen voneinander gelassen hatten, nur um John und Maggie beim Küssen zu überraschen, beschloss Lyn, dass sie irgendwie nicht das richtige Händchen für diese Art des Spielens hatte und sie überredete Liv, dass sie auch gut alleine weiterspielen könne.

Am Abend im Bett fragte sich Lyn aufgeregt, wie wohl die Feuerwerkskörper bei Zauberern aussehen mochten. Sie fand schon alleine die Muggelraketen atemberaubend schön, wie musste es da erst sein, wenn diese Effekte mit Zauberei bewirkt und verstärkt wurden?

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie schließlich ein und träumte von einem phantastischen Feuerwerk, wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte.

Ein Schrei riss sie aus dem Schlaf. Erschrocken richtete sie sich auf. Auch Emma und Claire waren hochgefahren. Verwirrt sahen die Mädchen sich an. Es war früher Vormittag und draußen schien bereits die Sonne.

„Was war das?", fragte Lyn. Claire zuckte die Schultern.

„Wahrscheinlich -", begann sie, doch sie kam nicht dazu, ihren Satz zu beenden, denn nun ertönte von unten ganz unverwechselbar die vor Zorn angeschwollenen Stimme von Emmas Mutter. Claire, Emma und Lyn sahen sich an. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten.

„Sirius und James!", seufzte Emma und verdrehte die Augen. Claire sprang aus dem Bett. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag eine Mischung aus Begeisterung und Neugier, als sie aus dem Zimmer stürzte. Emma und Lyn folgten ihr in etwas gemäßigterem Tempo.

Schon im Treppenhaus hörten sie Hermines Stimme:

„... EUCH DABEI GEDACHT! ALSO NEIN, DAS GEHT ZU WEIT! MAN KÖNNTE JA EIGENTLICH MEINEN, ZUMINDEST WÄHREND DER FEIERTAGE KÖNNTET IHR EUCH ZUSAMMENREISSEN ..."

„Oh Mann, klingt übel", kicherte Claire, die am Fuß der Treppe auf sie wartete. Zu dritt schlichen sie sich an die Wohnzimmertür heran. Auch Harry und Ginny kamen nun verschlafen und in Morgenmänteln die Treppe hinunter. Als Claire die Wohnzimmertür öffnete, klappte ihr der Mund herunter.

Auch Lyn starrte fassungslos auf das, was sich dort im Wohnzimmer tat. Sirius und James standen Schulter an Schulter vor ihrer Mutter, und es war offensichtlich, dass sie all ihre Beherrschung zusammennehmen mussten, um nicht loszulachen. Hermine, mit hochrotem Gesicht und zornfunkelnden Augen, stand im Morgenmantel mit zerzaustem Haar vor ihnen Söhnen und hielt ihnen eine Standpauke, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Hinter ihr stand der Weihnachtsbaum, der inzwischen ein wenig Nadeln gelassen hatte. Die Feen, die ihn die Festtage über geschmückt hatten, flatterten aufgebracht durch die Gegend, schimpfend, orientierungslos und scheinbar äußerst zornig. Zunächst begriff Lyn nicht, was den Aufruhr verursacht hatte, doch dann sah sie es: Eine Gruppe von gut zwei Dutzend kleiner Gestalten mit ledriger Haut und kahlen Köpfen, die Kartoffeln ähnelten, allesamt in kleine weiße Kleidchen gehüllt, flitzte durch die Äste des Weihnachtsbaumes. Die Gnomen grabschten nach den Feen, zogen sie an den Haaren, pieksten sie mit den Tannennadeln oder warfen kleine Gegenstände nach ihnen. Ein Großteil der gläsernen Kugeln lag, in tausend kleine Teile zersprungen, auf dem Boden, denn offenbar machte es den Gnomen Spaß, sie abzuhängen und in hohem Bogen vom Baum zu werfen.

Claire prustete los. Emma runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. Harry sah sich fassungslos um. Ginny seufzte.

Lyn wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Einerseits war es tatsächlich äußerst amüsant, wie die Feen und Gnomen sich zu bekriegen schienen, andererseits verstand sie auch Hermines Empörung.

„Kommt, ich glaube, wir gehen besser wieder", murmelte sie Emma und Claire zu. Sie hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass es sehr ratsam wäre, jetzt mit Emmas Mutter konfrontiert zu werden. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung folgte Emma und Claire ihrer Bitte.

Wie sich später herausstellte, hatten Sirius und James die Gnomen schon vor einiger Zeit gefangen. Lyn erinnerte sich, dass Claire ihr geschrieben hatte, sie wolle mit den Zwillingen nachsehen, ob die Gnomen Winterschlaf hielten. Dann hatten Sirius und James die kleinen Wesen in einer Kiste in ihrem Zimmer versteckt, ihnen die weißen Kleidchen angezogen „damit sie mehr wie Feen aussahen", wie sie erklärten, und eine günstige Gelegenheit abgepasst, um sie auf den Weihnachtsbaum loszulassen.

„Wahrscheinlich hatten sie das vor, als sie Harry und mich morgens im Wohnzimmer getroffen haben", meinte Lyn. Im Nachhinein fand sie die ganze Aktion doch recht spaßig. Der Spuk war nicht von langer Dauer gewesen, Harry und Ginny hatten die Gnomen allesamt mit einem Lähmfluch belegt und sie (ohne die weißen Kleidchen) zurück nach draußen gebracht. Auch die zersplitterten Glaskugeln waren im Handumdrehen repariert, und so war inzwischen nichts mehr von dem ganzen Spektakel zu sehen.

Sirius und James waren von ihrer Mutter für den Rest des Tages auf ihr Zimmer geschickt worden.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob die Idee so gut war", meinte Emma, als sie halfen, den Mittagstisch zu decken, „wer weiß, was die da oben alles anstellen."

„Wahrscheinlich testen sie die neuesten Scherzartikel ihrer Paten", stimmte Claire ihr grinsend zu, „oder sie schicken ihnen eine Eule, um ihnen brühwarm von der Gnomenaktion zu berichten."

Lyn kicherte. Die Weasleys waren schon ein lustiger Haufen. Aber sie fühlte sich wohl bei ihnen – vielleicht auch gerade deswegen.

Als es zu dunkeln begann zeigte Hermine Erbarmen und hob den Stubenarrest der Zwillinge auf. Den Silvesterabend wollte sie ihnen offenbar auch nach einer solchen Aktion nicht verderben.

Im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofatischchen standen seit dem Nachmittag Teller und Schüsseln mit dem köstlichen Gebäck, das Hermine und Ginny am Vortag in rauen Mengen hergestellt hatte. Jeder ließ es sich schmecken, und alle warteten voll Ungeduld, dass die Zeit schneller vorbeiging.

Um halb neun verkündete Mr. Weasley, er würde jetzt hinausgehen, um das Muggelfeuerwerk zu installieren. Er war aufgeregt wie ein Schuljunge. Lyn fragte sich, warum er um diese Uhrzeit schon damit begann, doch Claire erklärte grinsend:

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie fürchterlich ungeschickt er in solchen Sachen ist!"

Die Zeit schien zu kriechen. Ständig warfen sie Blicke auf die Uhr, doch es wollte einfach nicht später werden. Voller Ungeduld dachte Lyn an die Zaubererraketen. Sie hatte Emma und Claire nicht danach gefragt, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie nur phänomenal sein konnten.

Schließlich rückte Mitternacht dann doch immer näher.

„Los, kommt, wir gehen raus!", meinte Claire, die schon seit längerem total hibbelig in der Gegend herumgehuscht war. Rasch zogen sie sich ihre warmen Winterumhänge an und huschten dann nach draußen in den Garten.

In einem Teil hatte Mr. Weasley die Muggelraketen aufgebaut. Sie steckten schief und wackelig im Boden und er versuchte fieberhaft, die Schutzkappen über den Zündschnüren abzuziehen.

„Soll ich Ihnen helfen?", bot Lyn bereitwillig an. Mr. Weasley strahlte sie an.

„Gerne doch!", sagte er, „du verstehst etwas von diesen Muggelsachen, nicht wahr?" Lyn nickte lächelnd. Rasch entfernte sie die kleinen Plastikkappen von den Zündschnüren und steckte die Raketen neu in den Boden, sodass sie schließlich alle senkrecht standen und auch wirklich in den Himmel und nicht auf das Haus zuschießen würden.

„Phantastisch!", meinte Emmas und Claires Großvater, „einfach unglaublich, wie geschickt du das gemacht hast, Lyn!"

Das Mädchen lächelte verlegen.

„Gut, dann kann es ja bald losgehen!", meinte Claire und rieb sich aufgeregt die Hände.

Auch Hermine war nun mit den Kindern aus dem Haus getreten, ebenso wie die anderen. Allesamt waren sie in wärmende Winterumhänge gehüllt und die Kleinen fragte ständig aufgeregt, wie lange es noch dauerte.

Harry sah auf seine Uhr. Er verfolgte den Sekundenzeiger, der immer weiter zur Zwölf wanderte. Alle sahen ihn gespannt an.

„Zehn", sagte er schließlich und Liv quietschte begeistert, „neun ... acht" Mr. Weasley machte sich nervös an den Streichhölzern zu schaffen. Lyn nahm sie ihm kurz entschlossen aus der Hand. „Vier ... drei", zählte Harry. Lyn entzündete das Streichholz mit einer Bewegung und hielt es an die Zündschnur der ersten Rakete. „Zwei ... eins ..." Lyn zog Mr. Weasley und die anderen von der Rakete mit der zischenden Zündschnur weg. „Null!"

„Frohes neues Jahr!", schrie Liv mit ihrer hellen Stimme begeistert, während die erste Rakete mit einem Zischen in die Luft sauste und dann in einen Regen aus roten Funken explodierte.

„Phänomenal!", meinte Mr. Weasley, als er den roten Funken nachsah, die rasch verglühten.

„Frohes neues Jahr!", rief Claire und fiel Emma und Lyn um den Hals. Auch die anderen wünschten sich nun das Beste für das kommende Jahr. Sirius und James tanzten einen verrückten Silverstertanz durch den Schnee und Harry und Ginny lagen sich glücklich in den Armen.

Lyn übernahm es, die restlichen Raketen ebenfalls zu zünden. Sie fand es äußerst lustig, wie begeistert Mr. Weasley von ihnen war. Er verrenkte sich fast den Hals, um die Explosionen zu beobachten.

Schließlich war alles Muggelfeuerwerk verschossen und er widmete sich nun den restlichen Feuerwerkskörpern. Aufgeregt sah Lyn ihm dabei zu, wie er eine Reihe von Raketen einfach mit ihrem Stock auf den Boden stellte, ohne dass sie umfielen. Sie ähnelten denen der Muggel, nur waren ihre Formen anders, sie waren größer und auch farbeprächtiger.

„Zurücktreten bitte", meinte Mr. Weasley gewichtig und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er tippte die erste Rakete nur kurz an, schon schoss sie mit einem unglaublichen Tempo und völlig lautlos in den Himmel. Lyn reckte den Hals. Ein paar Augenblicke geschah nichts. Dann explodierte das Geschoss. Tausende kleiner glitzernder Partikel flitzten durch die Luft und formten sich zu einem wunderschönen Regenbogen, der sich über den samtschwarzen Nachthimmel spannte. Nur ganz langsam verglühten die Partikel in der Luft. Lyn stand der Mund offen.

Die nächste Rakete schoss in die Höhe und explodierte dort zu einer silbernen Fontäne. Die kleinen glitzernden Teilchen rieselten herab und schienen auf den Boden zu tropfen wie flüssiges Silber. Immer phantastischere Bilder malten die Raketen ans Firmament. Ein Schwarm smaragdgrüner Libellen schoss durch die Lüfte, rote und blaue Blumen erblühten und ein rotgoldener Phoenix breitete seine mächtigen Schwingen über dem Fuchsbau aus. Lyn war sich sicher, noch nie so etwas atemberaubendes erlebt zu haben.

Als das magische Feuerwerk vorbei war, war sie fast enttäuscht, nicht noch mehr solcher Raketen sehen zu können, doch die Kälte, die ihr allmählich unter die Kleidung kroch, ließ die Wärme des Fuchsbaus doch irgendwie verlockend erscheinen.

Wann genau sie ins Bett gegangen waren, wusste Lyn hinterher nicht mehr. Aber als sie schließlich erschöpft in die weichen Kissen sank, dauerte es keine zehn Sekunden und sie war eingeschlafen.

Die restlichen Ferientage schienen an Lyn vorbeizufliegen. Zum Glück erlaubten sich Sirius und James keine weiteren Dummheiten mehr, und so war das Leben im Fuchsbau nach Silvester angenehm ruhig und erholsam.

So schön es auch gewesen war, Weihnachten und Silvester hier zu verbringen, Lyn freute sich trotzdem auf die Schule. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich wieder die altehrwürdigen Mauern Hogwarts zu erblicken und in ihrem Schlafsaal in dem roten Himmelbett zu liegen.

Es war ihr letzter Tag im Fuchsbau, und die drei Freundinnen packten ihre Schulsachen. Emma lief völlig gestresst überall im Haus herum und versuchte, die Sachen ausfindig zu machen, die Sirius und James ihr geklaut hatten. Claire schmiss alles, was sie erwischen konnte in ihren Koffer und Lyn packte ebenfalls ziemlich unordentlich.

Herbert, der in der letzten Zeit fast ständig draußen unterwegs gewesen war, schien zu wissen, dass ihre Abreise bevorstand, denn am Morgen kam er angeflattert und ließ sich anstandslos in seinen Käfig verfrachten.

Claire hatte beim Einfangen ihrer Katze ganz offensichtlich mehr Probleme. Anscheinend war Krummbeins Werben erfolgreich gewesen, denn die beiden Katzen wichen nicht mehr voneinander.

„Na toll", brummte Claire, als sie es schließlich geschafft hatte, Anouk in ihren Katzenkorb zu komplimentieren, „bei meinem Glück hab ich wahrscheinlich demnächst ein Dutzend kleiner nerviger Katzenbabys am Hals!"

Emmas Vater würde sie nach London zum Gleis 9 ¾ bringen, und so verabschiedeten sich die drei Mädchen vom Rest des Fuchsbaus.

„Es hat mich so gefreut, dass du uns besucht hast, Lyn", meinte Emmas Mutter zum Abschied und umarmte Lyn herzlich.

„Vielen Dank, dass ich kommen durfte", erwiderte Lyn.

„Das war doch selbstverständlich!", winkte Hermine ab.

„Lyn, es war so interessant, sich mit dir zu unterhalten!", sagte Mr. Weasley und schüttelte dem Mädchen die Hand, „es würde mich freuen, wenn ich diese Gelegenheit häufiger bekäme!"

Auch Mrs. Weasley verabschiedete sich von Lyn. Das Mädchen spürte, wie sehr ihr die ganze Familie Weasley schon jetzt ans Herz gewachsen war.

„Also dann, Lyn", meinte Ginny lächelnd, „ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder. Spätestens bei der Hochzeit."

„Ich denke doch", antwortete Lyn und lächelte zurück.

Harry grinste sie an.

„Bis morgen dann", sagte er. Lyn grinste ebenfalls. Er war ein seltsames Gefühl, Harry nun wieder als Lehrer vor sich zu haben. Sie erinnerte sich an das, was Emma ihr gleich zu Anfang im Hogwarts-Express gesagt hatte: _Tut mir leid, es ist einfach nur – na ja, es ist halt Harry. _

Jetzt verstand sie, weshalb Emma und Claire es so komisch gefunden hatten, von ihm unterrichtet zu werden.

Als sie schließlich alle drei ihr Gepäck im Kofferraum untergebracht hatten (dessen Größe sich auf die Ausmaße eines großen Whirpools erweitert hatte) und sicher im Auto saßen, fuhr Ron los. Die anderen standen vor dem Fuchsbau und winkten ihnen nach.

„Ich freu mich auf Hogwarts", meinte Lyn und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ich auch", stimmte Emma ihr zu. Claire verdrehte die Augen.

„Ihr spinnt", meinte sie trocken.

„Tu doch nicht so", grinste Lyn und zwickte sie in die Seite, „als ob du es nicht auch kaum erwarten könntest, endlich wieder da zu sein."

Claire erwiderte nichts darauf. Lyn lächelte in sich hinein.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie London erreicht hatten. Emmas Vater hielt auf dem Bahnhofsvorplatz und half ihnen, ihre Koffer auf die Gepäckkarren zu laden. Laut ratternd schoben sie diese dann über das Pflaster auf den Bahnhof zu.

Es herrschte reger Betrieb, und so bemerkte keiner, dass drei Mädchen und ein Mann sich plötzlich vor dem Fahrkartenschalter zwischen Gleis neun und zehn in Luft aufzulösen schienen.

Der scharlachrote Hogwartsexpress stand schon bereit und blies Dampf aus seinen Schornsteinen.

„Dann bis Ostern, Dad", meinte Emma und umarmte ihren Vater zum Abschied.

„Viel Spaß!", meinte Ron und winkte den Mädchen noch, bevor er wieder verschwand.

Sie hievten ihr Gepäck in den Zug und suchten sich ein freies Abteil.

Claire ließ sich auf einen der Sitze plumpsen und lehnte sich zurück.

„Hogwarts, wir kommen!", meinte sie und grinste.


	24. Zurück in Hogwarts

Zurück in Hogwarts 

Lyn konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie sich jemals so sehr darauf gefreut hatte, einen Ort wiederzusehen wie Hogwarts. Erst als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors vor dem prasselenden Kaminfeuer saß, merkte sie, wie sie das alte Schloss vermisst hatte. Allerdings war sie so müde, dass sie sich gar nicht so recht an ihrer Wiederkehr erfreuen konnte. Die Tage im Fuchsbau waren auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise gleichermaßen entspannend wie anstrengend gewesen und in den letzten Nächten hatte sie sich so gut wie nie vor Mitternacht in ihr Bett gekuschelt. Sie gähnte ausgiebig. Morgen würde der Unterricht beginnen und es würde wahrscheinlich keiner ihrer Lehrer überaus davon begeistert sein, wenn sie den verloren Schlaf in den Schulstunden nachholte, und so beschloss sie, zur Abwechslung einmal früh zu Bett zu gehen.

Als die drei Mädchen am nächsten Morgen die lärmerfüllte Große Halle betraten, kam es Lyn beinahe so vor, als wäre sie nie fortgewesen. Sie nahm auf einem der Stühle Platz und überlegte, ob es wohl sehr viel anders sein würde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, jetzt, seit sich ihre Beziehung zu Harry so stark verändert hatte. Leider hatte sie nicht lange dafür Zeit, denn Claire riss sie mit einem lauten Rülpser aus ihren Gedanken.

„Morgen", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Lyn wandte sich um und schaute in die fröhlichen Gesichter von Nathaniel und Dominic.

„Morgen", rief Claire fröhlich, „wo habt ihr denn Gabriel gelassen?"

„Der pennt noch", meinte Nathaniel und setzte sich gegenüber von Lyn. So still wie am Anfang waren die beiden Jungen nicht mehr. Offenbar hatte Gabriels etwas unnatürliche Art, sie aus ihren Schneckenhäuschen zu locken, wahre Wunder bewirkt und Lyn hoffte, in ihnen vielleicht eines Tages doch noch angenehme Gesprächspartner zu finden. Immerhin war Claire ein Fall für sich, genauso wie Gabriel, und mit Emma einfach nur zu plaudern war auch nicht gerade einfach.

„Direkt in den ersten beiden Stunden Verteidigung", meinte Dominic gerade, „wisst ihr, ich habe die ganze Zauberei und so über die Ferien wirklich vermisst. Ich meine, meine Eltern sind Muggel und wenn du erst mal ein paar Monate in Hogwarts warst, kommt dir das alles ziemlich seltsam vor." Er stopfte sich einen Toast in den Mund.

„Ja, mir ging's ähnlich", stimmte Lyn zu. Die Gelegenheit, dass die beiden heute Morgen so redselig schienen, musste sie schließlich ausnutzen. „Ich kam mir zwischen dem ganzen Muggelzeug ziemlich fehl am Platz vor. Ich war dann richtig froh, als ich zu Emma und Claire konnte."

„Warst du Weihnachten bei ihnen?", fragte Nathaniel interessiert.

Lyn nickte.

„Na ja, ich war schon irgendwie froh, meine Eltern noch mal zu sehen", meinte Nathaniel.

„Tja, du kennst meine Eltern nicht", lachte Lyn. Keiner der beiden fragte weiter nach. Ehrlich gesagt wäre es ihr auch ein bisschen eigenartig vorgekommen, ihnen ihr ganzes Familienleben zu eröffnen.

„Ich glaub, wir sollten noch mal nach Gabriel gucken gehen. Sonst verpennt er noch Verteidigung", meinte Dominic nach einem raschen Blick auf seine Uhr und die beiden stapften aus der Großen Halle.

„Was war denn mit denen los?", fragte Claire und schaute ihnen hinterher, „so geschwätzig hab ich sie ja noch nie erlebt. Wahrscheinlich haben sie über die Feiertage bemerkt, wie sehr wir ihnen am Herzen liegen." Sie zeigte ein zuckersüßes, scheinheiliges Lächeln.

„Ja, Claire, du bist ihnen sicher ganz besonders wichtig", meinte Emma trocken, woraufhin sich Claires Lächeln in ein breites Grinsen verwandelte.

Auch Emma, Lyn und Claire machten sich nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Als sie durch den Verwandlungskorridor liefen, begegneten sie einem Grüppchen Ravenclaws, unter denen sich auch Sherryl Salem und Jade Fielding fanden. Emma passte die beiden Mädchen geschickt ab, um mit ihnen ein Pläuschchen über B.ELFE.R anzufangen.

„Also, ich hab noch mal mit meiner Mum gesprochen", fing Emma an.

„Und klappt es?", fragte Jade aufgeregt. Claire verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir gehen dann schon mal vor, in Ordnung?", fragte sie und zog Lyn mit sich den Gang hinunter.

Emma winkte ihnen unwirsch hinterher, bevor sie Jade und Sherryl eröffnete, dass die Jugendorganisation bereits beschlossene Sache war.

„Es sieht wirklich so aus, als würden sie sich dafür interessieren", sagte Claire ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf, „erkläre mir bitte, wie das geht!"

„Es ist doch schon wichtig, sich um die Rechte der Hauselfen zu kümmern", meinte Lyn und ließ sich gegen die Wand gelehnt neben die Tür zum Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Klassenzimmer auf dem Boden nieder. Außer ihnen war noch niemand da, was auch kein großes Wunder war, da sie eine Viertelstunde zu früh dran waren.

„Es reicht doch, wenn die Erwachsenen das machen", sagte Claire ungerührt, „sonst wollen die doch auch immer alles selbst tun!"

„Mhm", machte Lyn, die nicht glaubte, dass sie Claire vom Gegenteil überzeugen konnte.

„Wie auch immer", sagte Claire und im selben Augenblick kam Emma angehastet.

„Ist das nicht toll", fragte sie mit geröteten Wangen.

„Was genau? Dass wir uns regelmäßig zusammen hocken sollen um über Hauselfen zu philosophieren oder das die blödeste Kuh von Hogwarts gerade den Gang runterkommt?"

Emma warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu, Lyn hingegen wandte sich um und erblickte Brianna Borgin zusammen mit Marleigh Nott, die wie üblich ein Gesicht machte, als hätte ihr jemand einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet. Lyn überlegte sich, dass das vielleicht mal jemand tun sollte. Dann hätte sie endlich einen Grund für ihr weinerliches Gesicht. Sie sollte Claire bitten, das zu übernehmen.

Langsam trudelten auch die restlichen Schüler ein. Sie alle warteten auf Harry. Die älteren Schüler drängelten sich an ihnen vorbei und Claire ließ eine gehässige Bemerkung nach der anderen über Brianna fallen.

„Habt ihr schon mal so eine blöde Nuss gesehen?", fragte sie Emma und Lyn, „schaut euch sie nur an, wie sie da mit ihren waschlappigen Heulsusen-Freundin rumhängt."

Lyn warf Brianna einen Blick zu. Sie stand zusammen mit Marleigh nur wenig neben den drei Mädchen. Marleigh schaute Brianna ehrfürchtig an. Sie erinnerte Lyn an einen Schoßhund, der hechelnd die Befehle von seinem Herrchen erwartete. Fehlte nur noch, dass Marleigh anfing zu sabbern, dachte Lyn grinsend.

Doch plötzlich veränderte sich Brianna Borgins Gesichtsausdruck. Sie verstummte und setzte ein arrogantes Halblächeln auf und blickte ihre Mitschüler uninteressiert und herablassend an.

„Aha", sagte Claire und stieß einen Pfiff aus, „daher weht also der Wind!"

Lyn folgte Claires Blick und erblickte am Ende des Ganges Hendric Burkes, zusammen mit einigen seiner Slytherin-Freunde.

„Sie fährt so was von auf ihn ab", meinte Claire abfällig, „na ja, aber wie ich immer zu sagen pflegte: dumm und dumm gesellt sich gern."

Emma seufzte.

„Kannst du es nicht endlich mal gut sein lassen?", fragte sie entnervt.

„Nein, jetzt fange ich grade erst an", grinste Claire.

Sie stand auf und schritt elegant den Gang entlang, vorbei an Brianna, und warf sich das Haar in den Nacken.

„Was zum Teufel tut sie da?", fragte Lyn verblüfft.

Emma zuckte die Schultern. Hendric war nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt, als Claire über ihre Schulter sah und ihnen zurief:

„Sagt Professor Potter bitte bescheid, falls ich mich verspäte. Wie konnte ich auch nur so dumm sein und das Lehrbuch im Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen?" Sie stieß ein leicht affektiertes Kichern aus und im selben Moment, als sie wieder nach vorne schauen wollte, stieß sie unsanft mit Hendric Burkes zusammen.

„Oh", rief sie überrascht aus, dann fiel sie theatralisch zu Boden.

„Was tut sie da?", wiederholte Lyn mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade.

Emma schnaubte.

„Sie nutzt ihr Veela-Blut schamlos aus", antwortete sie geringschätzig.

Als Lyns Blick wieder zu Claire wanderte, war diese gerade dabei, Hendric mit strahlenden Augen anzulächeln.

„Es tut mir ja so Leid", sagte sie entschuldigend und machte einen Schmollmund, „das war wirklich so dumm von mir."

Noch immer saß sie auf dem Boden. Emma und Lyn folgten der Szene gespannt, ebenso wie Brianna, deren Miene nun verzerrt war vor Wut, was wohl daran lag, das Hendric Burkes Claire in einem eigenartigen Tonfall fragte, ob er sie zum Krankenflügel begleiten sollte, nachdem Claire ihm leicht weinerlich erklärt hatte, dass ihr Fußknöchel wohl beim Sturz nicht ganz unbeschadet davongekommen war.

„Sie ist so – ", zischte Emma wütend.

„Genial?", fragte Lyn belustigt.

„So intrigant"; fauchte Emma.

„Oh nein, das ist aber wirklich nicht nötig", säuselte Claire laut, „mach dir wegen mir keine Umstände. Du wirst zu spät zur nächsten Stunde kommen."

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem schmerzhaften Lächeln und stöhnte laut auf bei dem Versuch, sich vom Boden zu erheben.

Brianna fluchte laut.

„Nein, das ist wirklich okay", meinte Hendric und schaute sie fasziniert an. Claire belohnte ihm mit einem weiteren Lächeln.

„Das ist sooo lieb von dir", sagte sie. Brianna kochte nun vor Wut.

Hendric half ihr vom Boden auf und stützte Claire, die Blicke von seinen neidischen Freunden auf den Fersen, und verschwand zusammen mit ihm um die nächste Ecke.

„Wie kann man bloß so – sie ist einfach schrecklich", sagte Emma gepresst, doch ein amüsiertes Grinsen konnte auch sie sich nicht verkneifen.

„Miss Weasley?", fragte Harry erstaunt, als Claire die Tür zum Klassenraum zehn Minuten vor Unterrichtsschluss betrat. Claire schenkte ihm ein honigsüßes Lächeln.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", sagte sie und humpelte zu ihrem Stuhl, „aber Sie sehen ja selbst: mein Knöchel."

Sie ließ sich mit einem dramatischen Seufzer auf ihrem Platz nieder.

„Waren Sie schon im Krankenflügel?", fragte Harry sie.

„Ja, scheinbar gibt es immer noch einige Gentlemen", zwitscherte sie. Brianna Borgin warf ihr Blicke zu, die deutlich an Hass erinnerten, während Harry sie irritiert ansah.

Jedoch hatte er sich bald wieder dem heutigen Unterrichtsthema zugewandt, was Claire direkt ausnutzte.

„Und, wie war ich?", zischelte sie Emma und Lyn zu. Emma sah sie missbilligend an.

„Das war eine gemeine Aktion", sagte sie.

„Prima, das sollte es auch sein", sagte Claire erfreut.

„Es war fantastisch", sagte Lyn grinsend. Claire grinste selbstzufrieden.

„Der Typ ist zwar zum Kotzen, aber das war es wert!", sagte sie und packte ihre Schulsachen aus.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Lyn interessiert.

„Was sollte ich schon mit ihm machen? Eigentlich wollte ich ihn nach der Ecke abservieren, aber ich dachte, Brianna würde es noch mehr wurmen, wenn ich ihn tatsächlich mit zum Krankenflügel nehme. Es war zum Heulen, dieser Kerl hat sich so was von lächerlich gemacht. Er und Brianna würde sicher ein nettes Pärchen abgeben, so blöd, wie sie beide sind –"

„Miss Weasley, ich würde doch meinen, nachdem Sie so spät zum Unterricht gekommen sind, sollten Sie doch den Anstand besitzen und sich leise verhalten, oder ich muss Ihnen eine Extraaufgabe erteilen", sagte Harry laut und sah verärgert zu den drei Mädchen herüber.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Professor", flötete Claire und begnügte sich damit, Brianna den Rest der Stunde über betont freundliche und aufmunternde Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Die Woche verstrich wie im Fluge und am Samstag fand sich Lyn zusammen mit Emma und Claire auf einer von Slughorns berühmten Partys wieder.

Claire hatte schon den ganzen Abend ihre Freude daran, Brianna bei ihren verzweifelten Eroberungsversuchen zu beobachten. Allerdings schienen diese bei Hendric beinahe vergebens, der es den ganzen Abend lang bei Claire versucht hatte.

Claire hatte ihm nur die kalte Schulter gezeigt und sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, sämtliche Annäherungen von ihm abblitzen zu lassen.

Lyn beobachtete das ganze Schauspiel von einem der Stehtische aus. Hin und wieder nippte sie an ihrem Cocktail. Das Ganze kam ihr vor wie Schmierentheater. Claire saß auf einem der Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers und spielte die Unnahbare. Das wiederum versetzte Hendric so in Rage, dass er sich dazu herabließ, auf Briannas Flirtereien einzugehen. Doch gerade, als er das getan hatte, lächelte ihn Claire einladend an. Hendric ging auf sie zu, kassierte aber erneut wieder eine Abfuhr. Sichtlich verwirrt schlich er zur triumphierenden Brianna zurück.

Lyn schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Sieht so aus, als würde sich mein Bruder mal wieder lächerlich machen", hörte sie Howards Stimme hinter sich.

„Claire bringt ihn ganz schön aus dem Konzept", lachte Lyn, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ja, er steht irgendwie ziemlich dumm da. Aber das tut er ja meistens", meinte Howard und stellte seinen Kürbissaft auf den Tisch.

„Sie dir das nur an", grinste Lyn und blickte zu Claire, die erneut ein strahlendes Lächeln präsentierte.

„Ich glaube, das macht ihn ganz schön fertig", sagte Howard lachend.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", meinte Lyn.

„Und, wie waren deine Weihnachten?", erkundigte er sich.

„Oh, ich konnte glücklicherweise von meiner Horrorfamilie entkommen und war bei Emma und Claire", sagte sie und wandte ihren Blick von Claire ab.

„Du Glückliche", seufzte Howard. Lyn sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Waren deine Ferien nicht so schön?", fragte sie bekümmert.

„Meine Mutter hat mich behandelt wie einen Abtrünnigen und mein Vater wollte praktisch den ganzen Tag, dass ich ihm die Füße dafür küsse, dass ich überhaupt nach Hause kommen durfte. Und zu allem Übel konnte ich dann auch noch den da ertragen", meinte Howard und deutete in Hendrics Richtung.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid", sagte sie leise.

„Dieses Jahr geh ich jedenfalls nicht mehr nach Hause", meinte er leichthin. Lyn sah ihn an.

„Wohin willst du denn sonst?", fragte sie.

„Ich geh zu Robert", verkündete Howard, „notfalls würde ich sogar unter einer Brücke schlafen, aber zurück zu meiner Familie kriegen mich keine zehn Hippogreife."

„Hmmm", machte Lyn. Wenn man bedachte, dass ihre Familie schon gerade schlimm genug war und sie trotzdem nicht unter einer Brücke schlafen würde, dann wollte sie lieber erst gar nicht wissen, wie es bei Howard daheim war.

„Jedenfalls bin ich froh, wieder hier in Hogwarts zu sein", meinte er lächelnd.

„Ich auch", gab Lyn ihm Recht.

„Hier gibt es einfach die bessere Gesellschaft", sagte er grinsend.

„Das seh ich jetzt einfach mal als Kompliment", erwiderte sie.

„Es ist so merkwürdig", sagte Harry, während er nachdenklich mit dem Finger über den Rand seines Kruges fuhr, „ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich jemals mit einem Mitglied der Familie Dursley auch nur ansatzweise verstehen könnte. Und jetzt ist Lyn mir direkt ans Herz gewachsen."

Er und Hagrid saßen unten in Hogsmeade im Eberkopf, und Harry hatte ihm gerade von seinen Gesprächen mit Lyn erzählt.

„Sie is halt nich wie ihre restliche Familie", brummte Hagrid, „und sie is wie du."

„Ich weiß, das hat Ginny mir auch gesagt", antwortete Harry. Hagrid lächelte unter all seinem vielen struppigen Haar.

„'S is schön, das mit euch zwei", meinte er, „hab's ja gleich gesagt. Hättest ihr den Antrag aber auch ruhig früher machen können, ohne dass ihr euch streitet."

Harry grinste.

„Vielleicht war der Streit nötig, damit ich merke, wie viel ich an ihr habe", überlegte er.

„Schon möglich", brummte Hagrid, „aber lass mal auf Lyn zurückkommen."

„Ja, Lyn", seufzte Harry und lächelte, „es ist wirklich erstaunlich. Am Anfang dachte ich, sie müsste wohl genau so schrecklich sein wie Dudley. Aber sie ist so gar nicht wie ihr Vater." Er schwieg einen Moment und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Krug. „Ich habe ihr verdammt Unrecht getan. Ich hatte solche Vorurteile ihr gegenüber. Und ich habe mich nicht getraut, die Sache mit unserer Verwandtschaft auch nur anzusprechen."

„Is ja verständlich", erwiderte Hagrid.

„Aber es gab so viele Situationen, wo ich mit ihr hätte sprechen können", seufzte Harry, „sie wusste es von Anfang an, dass ich ihr Großcousin bin, Emma und Claire werden es ihr wohl schon am ersten Tag gesagt haben. Und ich Trottel habe ihr nicht mal die Chance gegeben, zu zeigen, wie sie wirklich ist. Nicht einmal, als ich sie im Unterricht erlebt habe, konnte ich glauben, dass sie anders als Dudley ist. Nein, sie musste mir erst den Hals retten, bevor ich ihr eine Chance gab." Verdrießlich starrte Harry auf die Tischplatte. Er sprach all das aus, was sein schlechtes Gewissen in ihm angestaut hatte.

„Nu mach aber mal halblang", beschwichtigte Hagrid ihn, „jetzt is doch alles geklärt, nich? Habt euch doch ausgesprochen. Glaub nich, dass sie dir böse is. Also, Schwamm drüber. Jeder macht mal Fehler."

„Vielleicht hast du recht, Hagrid", antwortete Harry, „es wurmt mich nur so, dass ausgerechnet ich solche Vorurteile ihr gegenüber hatte. Ich meine, ich weiß doch, wie es ist, wenn die Leute Vorurteile gegen einen haben."

„Mach dir mal keinen Kopf, Harry", brummte Hagrid und trank einen großen Schluck, „hast ja eingeseh'n, dass es nich in Ordnung war."

Harry nickte.

„So, un jetzt mal n anderes Thema", bestimmte Hagrid, „wie sieht's mit der Hochzeitsplanung aus?"

Die ersten Schulwochen gingen recht schnell vorbei. Es dauerte nicht lange, und Lyn war wieder völlig im Schulalltag.

„Es ist unmöglich, wie viele Hausaufgaben die uns zumuten!", beschwerte sich Claire, als sie an einem Tag gegen Ende Januar im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und ihre Zauberkunst-Hausaufgaben erledigten. Emma kritzelte fleißig eine Zeile nach der anderen. Ihre Pergamentrolle war schon beinahe ganz vollgeschrieben, während Claire noch immer an ihrer Feder herumlutschte und es bis jetzt nicht weiter als bis zur Überschrift gebracht hatte.

Auch Lyn mühte sich ab, über ihre bisherigen sechs Zeilen hinauszukommen, doch irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht so wirklich konzentrieren. Mit einem Seufzer rollte sie ihr Pergament zusammen.

„Ich glaub', ich mach nachher weiter", verkündete sie. Sofort warf Claire ihre Feder auf den Tisch.

„Ich auch!", stimmte sie begeistert zu. Emma warf ihnen einen missbilligenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

„Komm schon, Emma", meinte Claire und versetzte ihr einen Stoß in die Seite, „du hast langsam genug geschrieben. Mehr als die volle Punktzahl kann dir der olle Flitwick eh nicht geben!"

„Ich wollte aber noch diesen einen wichtigen Aspekt mit hineinbringen, das ist wirklich interessant, seht mal", meinte Emma und wies auf eine Stelle in „Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche – Band 1", doch Claire verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Emma, es interessiert mich nicht!", seufzte sie. Mit einer Bewegung zog sie Emma das Pergament weg.

„Hey!", rief diese empört und versuchte, Claire ihre Hausaufgaben wieder zu entwinden.

„Schluss jetzt!", meinte Claire bestimmt, „du brauchst ne Pause!"

Emma seufzte ergeben.

„Also schön", meinte sie, „aber nicht lange!"

„Na bitte, geht doch!", rief Claire ausgelassen. Sie packte Lyn und Emma am Handgelenk. „Kommt, raus an die frische Luft. Ich erstick noch hier drin!"

„Moment!", protestierte Lyn, „ich muss mir was wärmeres anziehen!"

„Dann mach, aber beeil dich!", erwiderte Claire ungeduldig.

Fünf Minuten später standen sie alle drei in ihre Winterumhänge gehüllt und die rot-gelben Gryffindor-Schals um den Hals gewickelt, vor dem Portraitloch. Claire zog Emma und Lyn mit sich und die beiden ließen sich ohne Widerstand führen – gegen Claires Sturkopf hätten sie so wie so keine Chance gehabt.


	25. BELFER

B.ELFE.R 

„Ratet mal, wo ich gerade war!", rief Emma überschwänglich, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors durch das Portraitloch betrat. Ihre Wangen glühten vor Begeisterung und sie schien äußerst zufrieden mit sich selbst.

Claire seufzte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", erwiderte sie, „aber du wirst es uns bestimmt gleich sagen."

„Bei McGonagall!", verkündete Emma strahlend und ließ sich auf eines der Sofas plumpsen, „sie ist einverstanden mit unserem Vorhaben. Mum hat sich wohl mit ihr in Verbindung gesetzt. Das erste Treffen von B.ELFE.Ryoung kann am Wochenende stattfinden!"

„Wahn-sinn", gähnte Claire gelangweilt, „na dann, viel Spaß!"

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Emma, „du machst natürlich mit!"

Claire starrte sie an.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, ich würde bei so einem Schwachsinn mitmachen, Emma!", erwiderte sie entgeistert. Emma zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah mehr denn je aus wie ihre Mutter.

„Ganz einfach", sagte sie, „weil dir natürlich bewusst ist, wie außerordentlich wichtig es ist, sich in solch einer Organisation zu engagieren. Und", fügte sie milde lächelnd hinzu, „weil du sicher auch in Zukunft nicht ohne meine tatkräftige Unterstützung bei den Hausaufgaben auskommen willst."

Claire sah sie mit leidgetränkter Mine an.

„Das ist Erpressung!", sagte sie klagend und sah Emma vorwurfsvoll an. Emma zuckte ungerührt die Schultern.

„Ich habe euch schon eingeteilt, welche Aufgaben ihr übernehmt", erklärte sie geschäftig, „Lyn, du bist Kassenwart. Mitgliedsbeiträge und Spenden verwalten und so weiter. Claire, du bist Schriftführerin. Dir obliegt die Aufgabe, die Mitgliederliste zu erstellen, Anwesenheitskontrolle und all solche Dinge."

„Jetzt ist sie völlig übergeschnappt", murmelte Claire, laut genug, dass Emma es hören konnte. Diese überging die Bemerkung geflissentlich.

„Ich würde euch übrigens bitten, ausreichend viele Kopien von diesem Flugblatt anzufertigen", verkündete sie und legte ihnen einen Zettel vor. Lyn nahm ihn in die Hand und las:

B.ELFE.Ryoung – die Jugendorganisation von B.ELFE.R

Wir setzen uns für die Rechte von Hauselfen und deren Durchsetzung ein. Es ist ABSOLUT NOTWENDIG, diese armen Geschöpfe aus ihrer Sklaverei durch die Zaubererschaft zu befreien!

Alle Schüler, die Interesse haben, melden sich bitte bei Emma Weasley, erste Klasse Gryffindor, oder kommen einfach zur ersten Mitgliederversammlung am kommenden Samstag um 14 Uhr. Die Versammlung findet in einem ungenutzten Klassenraum im zweiten Stock statt. Der Raum wird ausgeschildert sein.

„Die willst du doch nicht etwa in der Schule verteilen?", fragte Claire und starrte Emma entgeistert an.

„Natürlich", erwiderte diese. Claire stieß einen Stoßseufzer aus.

„Ich sag's ja: Sie hat den Verstand verloren!", klagte sie.

„Also dann, bis nachher", meinte Emma und erhob sich, „und seid fleißig!"

„Wo willst du hin?", rief Claire ihr nach, als sie durch das Portraitloch verschwand. Emma streckte den Kopf noch einmal hinein.

„Ich muss noch einige organisatorische Dinge klären", antwortete sie, „wenn wir Glück haben, bekommen wir nämlich einen prominenten Gast!"

Claire schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Tatsächlich verteilte Emma die Flugblätter überall in der Schule; beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle, im Unterricht, im Gemeinschaftsraum, einfach überall, wo die Schüler darauf aufmerksam werden konnten.

Was Lyn am meisten erstaunte, war, dass tatsächlich einige andere Schüler Emma darauf ansprachen. Dass Jade und Sherryl mitmachen würden, war Lyn klar gewesen, schließlich hatte Emma mit ihnen von Anfang an darüber gesprochen. Aber dass einige Schüler, die sie gar nicht kannte, Emma auf den Gängen ansprachen, und genauere Details über B.ELFE.Ryoung wissen wollten, erstaunte sie doch ziemlich.

Am Samstag schleppte Emma sie und Claire schon direkt nach dem Mittagessen in den Klassenraum, den Professor McGonagall ihnen freundlicherweise für ihre Mitgliedertreffen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

Als sie den Raum betraten überraschten sie Peeves, den Poltergeist, wie er gerade den Inhalt des Papierkorbes fein säuberlich überall im Raum verteilte. Als er die Mädchen entdeckte, grinste er breit.

„Soso", säuselte er und schwebte auf sie zu, „was macht ihr denn hier, hm? Dürft ihr überhaupt hier sein?"

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Peeves!", seufzte Emma und zückte ihren Zauberstab, um die Unordnung zu beseitigen, die er hier veranstaltete hatte.

„Sollte vielleicht Filch holen", meinte Peeves und sah sie lauernd an.

„Na und?", meinte Claire ungerührt, „hol ihn doch! Nur zu deiner Information: Professor McGonagall hat uns persönlich erlaubt, diesen Raum für unsere Zwecke zu nutzen!"

„Soso", erwiderte Peeves und schwebte noch immer lauernd vor ihnen auf und ab, doch er klang nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher, „hat sie das also?"

„Ja, Peeves, habe ich!", ertönte eine scharfe Stimme von der Tür her. Sie wandten sich um. Professor McGonagall hatte den Raum betreten. Peeves sah sichtlich enttäuscht aus. Mit einem äußerst unzufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht schwebte er aus dem Raum.

„Nun, wie ich sehe, haben Sie bereits begonnen, hier Ordnung zu machen", stellte Professor McGonagall zufrieden fest, als Emma die Papierschnipsel und zerknüllten Zettel mit ihrem Zauberstab zusammentrieb und wieder in den Mülleimer beförderte, „ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich nur sagen, dass Jacob McCornwall, einer unserer Schulsprecher, ebenfalls vorbeikommen wird. Ansonsten wünsche ich Ihnen viel Spaß und gutes Gelingen!"

„Warum kommt einer der Schulsprecher?", fragte Lyn, nachdem Professor McGonagall wieder gegangen war.

„Ist doch klar, oder?", erwiderte Claire und ließ sich auf dem Lehrerpult nieder, „die wollen nicht drei Erstklässlern das Feld überlassen. Und weil sie uns keinen Lehrer aufhalsen wollen als Verantwortlichen, schicken sie eben einen der Schulsprecher."

„Ich bin sowieso mal gespannt, wer alles kommt", meinte Emma, „hoffentlich genug, damit es eine ordentliche Versammlung wird!"

Gegen zehn vor zwei trudelten die ersten Schüler ein. Emma, Lyn und Claire hatten die Tische so gestellt, dass sie eine Art Halbkreis um das Lehrerpult bildeten, damit „es nicht so steif wie im Unterricht aussieht", wie Emma es formulierte.

Jade und Sherryl waren die ersten, die den Raum betraten.

„Wow, ihr habt ja alles schon richtig professionell eingerichtet!", meinte Jade bewundernd. Emma lächelte geschmeichelt.

„Setzt euch ruhig!", wies sie die beiden Mädchen an, „ich denke, wir warten bis zehn nach zwei; wer dann nicht da ist, der kommt auch nicht mehr."

Die restlichen Schüler kamen nach und nach in der nächsten Viertelstunde. Jacob McCornwall, der Schulsprecher, war ein Siebtklässler mit dunkelblondem kurzem Haar. Er begrüßte Emma freundlich und setzte sich dann etwas abseits auf einen der Stühle.

Schließlich, um zehn nach zwei, schloss Emma die Tür. Lyn sah sich im Raum um. Einige der Leute kannte sie. Gabriel war gekommen (wahrscheinlich auf Claires Bitte hin), ebenso wie Howard und sein Freund Robert Buck. Howard grinste Lyn zu und sie grinste zurück. Auch Nathaniel Holmes und Dominic Barnes waren unter den Anwesenden, außerdem noch zwei Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, deren Namen Naomi Vine und Sarah McLaggen waren, wenn Lyn sich recht erinnerte. Die anderen beiden Schüler, ein Mädchen und ein Junge, waren Lyn nicht bekannt. Sie waren aus der zweiten Klasse, das Mädchen hieß mit Nachnahmen Chang, soweit Lyn sich erinnern konnte, doch der Junge war ihr gänzlich unbekannt.

Emma räusperte sich etwas nervös. Sie stand vor dem Lehrerpult und hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Schön", begann sie ein wenig unsicher, „also, erst mal herzlich willkommen hier! Ich finde es echt klasse, dass so viele gekommen sind. Ein paar von euch kennen mich wahrscheinlich, aber für alle anderen noch mal, ich bin Emma Weasley. Meine Mutter ist die Gründerin und Vorsitzende des ,Bund für Elfenrechte', kurz ,B.ELFE.R'. Da ich der Meinung bin, dass die Unterdrückung und Versklavung von Hauselfen ein äußerst aktuelles Thema ist, und es auch junge Leute wie uns etwas angeht, habe ich beschlossen, eine Jugendorganisation zu gründen, genannt ,B.ELFE.Ryoung'. Zu diesem Zweck sind wir jetzt also hier. Ich würde euch bitten, euch vielleicht alle kurz vorzustellen, und zu sagen, weshalb ihr hier seid, weil sich ja bestimmt nicht alle untereinander kennen."

Claire verdrehte die Augen bei dieser Anweisung Emmas.

Nach der Vorstellung wusste Lyn, dass die beiden Zweitklässler Lindsay Chang und Avus Spring hießen.

„Gut", sagte Emma schließlich, inzwischen mit deutlich festerer Stimme, „nun, da meine Mutter ja wie gesagt die Vorsitzende von B.ELFE.R ist, hat sie auch gute Beziehungen zu einem Großteil von Hauselfen, die mit der Organisation zusammenarbeiten. Und wir haben das Glück, dass einer dieser Hauselfen, das älteste Mitglied, um genau zu sein, gegenwärtig hier in Hogwarts arbeitet. Ich habe den betreffenden Hauself gebeten, für heute unser Gast zu sein." Sie legte eine kurze Kunstpause ein. „Darf ich um Applaus bitten für Dobby?" Die Schüler begannen zu applaudieren und ein äußerst verlegen aussehender Dobby trag hinter dem Lehrerpult hervor. Er trug einen olivgrünen eingelaufenen Pullover mit dem Gesicht eines Teddybären auf der Brust, dazu eine violette kurze Hose und eine weiß-orange gestreifte Krawatte. An den Füßen hatte er zwei verschiedenfarbige Socken; die eine war in einem hellen Grauton gehalten und hatte rosane Punkte, die zweite war dunkelrot mit braunen Streifen. Auf seinem Kopf saß ein schon arg mitgenommen aussehender Teewärmer, an den die unterschiedlichsten Buttons und Anstecker gepinnt waren, ganz vorne eine große silberne B.ELFE.R-Brosche.

„Dobby ist einer der ersten Hauselfen gewesen, die ihre Versklavung erkannt haben und ihre Rechte einforderten", erklärte Emma, „Dobby, vielleicht erzählst du uns einfach mal, wie es kam, dass du zu einem freien Hauself wurdest."

„Gerne, Miss", quiekte Dobby mit seiner hohen Stimme, „Dobby ist stolz darauf, ein freier Hauself geworden zu sein! Und Dobby verdankt das alles nur einem Zauberer: dem großartigen, bewundernswerten, selbstlosen Harry Potter!"

Ein leises Murmeln ging durch die Schüler, als Dobby diesen Namen erwähnte.

„Dobby hatte jahrelang einen Meister, und Dobby war gar nicht glücklich darüber", erzählte Dobby, „und dann hat Dobby Harry Potter getroffen!" Seine Miene hellte sich bei diesen Worten auf. „Harry Potter war nett zu Dobby, obwohl Dobby einige Dinge getan hat, die Harry Potter geärgert haben." Er errötete leicht. „Aber Harry Potter war immer freundlich und hilfsbereit zu Dobby. Und dann hat Harry Potter das wunderbarste getan, was Dobby jemals passiert ist: Harry Potter hat Dobby befreit!" Tränen standen in den großen runden Augen, als er diese Worte sprach. „Er hat Dobbys alten Meister ausgetrickst, und Dobbys alter Meister hat Dobby Kleidung gegeben. Und so ist Dobby ein freier Hauself geworden!"

„Und dann?", fragte Gabriel neugierig, „ich meine, wie bist du hier nach Hogwarts gekommen?"

„Oh, Dobby hat lange Zeit Arbeit gesucht", erklärte Dobby mit seiner piepsigen Stimme, „aber niemand wollte ihn nehmen. Wissen Sie, es ist nicht leicht für einen Hauselfen, Arbeit zu finden, wenn er bezahlt werden will. Die Leute haben Dobby die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen, aber Dobby hat nicht aufgegeben. Und dann ist Dobby nach Hogwarts gegangen und hat mit Professor Dumbledore geredet. Und Professor Dumbledore hat Dobby nicht rausgeworfen. Er hat Dobby Arbeit gegeben und Dobby bekommt Geld für seine Arbeit und hat freie Tage!"

Er war ganz außer Atem von seinem Bericht und warf Emma einen unsicheren Blick zu.

„Vielen Dank für deinen Bericht, Dobby", sagte Emma und lächelte, „Dobbys Geschichte ist in der Tat ein hervorragendes Beispiel dafür, wie schwer es für Hauselfen ist, eine Anstellung mit Bezahlung zu finden, sobald sie einmal von ihrem alten Meister entlassen wurden. Die Hauptziele von B.ELFE.R sind die Aufklärung von Hauselfen, da es noch immer viele von ihnen gibt, denen ihre versklavte Situation nicht bewusst ist, und die Durchsetzung ihrer Rechte, dass heißt, ein Recht auf Bezahlung und Kleidung, ein Recht auf freie Tage, und ein Recht auf Schutz vor Strafe, denn viele Hauselfen werden von ihren Meistern geschlagen oder auf andere Art und Weise schlimm bestraft." Emma schwieg einen Moment. Sie schien nach Worten zu suchen. „Also, mich würde jetzt interessieren, wer von euch nach wie vor Lust hat, bei B.ELFE.Ryoung mitzumachen." Alle bis auf Claire meldeten sich, doch sie überging Emma einfach. „Sehr schön!", sagte sie zufrieden, „dann würde ich euch jetzt bitten, dass ihr euren Namen, eure Klasse und welchem Haus ihr angehört auf die Mitgliederliste schreibt, die Claire, unsere Schriftführerin, jetzt rundgehen lassen wird."

„Unfreiwillige Schriftführerin, wohl gemerkt", murmelte Claire und reichte das Blatt durch die Reihen.

„Ansonsten bleibt mir nichts mehr zu sagen", verkündete Emma, „ihr werdet rechtzeitig darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, wann und wo das nächste Treffen stattfindet."

„Das war ja mal ein voller Erfolg!", schwärmte Emma, als sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf eines der Sofas fallen ließ, „ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so viele kommen!"

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte Claire trocken, „ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass überhaupt einer kommt."

„Tja, so kann man sich irren", gab Emma zurück.

„Ich fand es auch gut", warf Lyn ein, „ich glaube, den meisten hat es gefallen. Dobbys Bericht war auch interessant. Weißt du genaueres über diese Geschichte? Also, wann das alles passiert ist, und wer sein alter Meister war?"

„Malfoy", erwiderte Emma. Lyn sah sie an.

„Der Vater von diesem Lucius jr.?", fragte sie. Emma schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sein Großvater", erklärte sie.

„Du meinst, der, der am Jubiläum aufgetaucht ist?", meinte Lyn verblüfft. Emma nickte.

„Genau der. Soweit ich weiß, ist diese Sache passiert, als Harry und meine Eltern in ihrem zweiten Jahr hier waren."

„Das ist aber schon ne ganze Weile her, oder?", fragte Lyn.

„Siebzehn Jahre", bestätigte Emma.

„Schon toll, was mein Großcousin so alles erlebt hat", meinte Lyn grinsend, „hatte wohl ein bewegtes Leben bisher."

„Allerdings", bestätigte Claire und zog eine Schachtel Bertie Botts Bohnen in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen hervor, „sehr bewegt. Ich beneide ihn, ehrlich gesagt, nicht sonderlich darum."

Grinsend schob sie sich eine dunkelbraune Bohne in den Mund. Emma und Lyn sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Claire wiegte abwägend den Kopf und kaute konzentriert.

„Ich würde sagen", meinte sie schließlich, „Blumenerde."


	26. Der Umzug

Der Umzug 

Feuchter Nebel hing in der Luft und Harry fröstelte es. Er war zeitig aufgestanden, damit er Ginny möglichst früh erreichte. Ein bisschen aufgeregt war er schon. Er hatte noch nie mit jemandem zusammen gewohnt. Außer mit den Dursleys natürlich. Doch mit Ginny war das etwas ganz anderes. Es würde eine große Veränderung werden.

Die Lichter von Hogsmeade kamen näher und er sah Rauch über den Häusern aufsteigen. Seine Schritte wurden schneller. Der Januarmorgen war eiskalt und er freute sich schon auf die gemütliche Wärme in Ginnys Haus. Harry lächelte. Er würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass es ab sofort auch sein Heim sein würde. Der Gedanke war einfach noch zu ungewohnt.

Nach wenigen Minuten sah er das rote Backsteinhaus zwischen den Nebelschwaden auftauchen. Dichter Efeu rankte über Teile des Hauses und um es herum standen riesige, alte Kastanienbäume, die mit einer kristallenen Schicht Reif überzogen waren.

Er drückte die Messingklingel. Einige Minuten tat sich nichts, doch dann flammte Licht in der Diele auf und er hörte Schritte auf der Treppe. Durch das verschliffene Fenster hindurch konnte Harry Ginnys roten Haarschopf ausmachen und wenige Augenblicke später hatte sie die Tür geöffnet.

„Morgen", strahlte Harry.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", meinte Ginny gähnend, „du bist aber früh dran." Sie ließ ihn eintreten.

„Tja, Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund", sagte Harry und ging in die Küche.

„Was?", fragte Ginny verschlafen.

„Muggelspruch", lachte Harry und begann am Teekessel herum zu werkeln.

„Oh, okay", sagte Ginny grinsend, „ich geh mich dann mal umziehen."

„Tu das, ich mach in der Zeit Frühstück."

„Was bist du denn so emsig heute Morgen?", neckte Ginny ihn und trat näher.

„Das, mein Schatz", sagte Harry, „wirst du bald jeden Morgen haben."

Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach ja?", fragte sie, „und wie willst du das bitteschön anstellen, wenn du oben im Schloss bist?"

„Da bin ich ja nicht ewig", sagte Harry und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Nein, am Wochenende kommst du hoffentlich heim", meinte sie.

„Du vergisst eine Kleinigkeit", sagte Harry, „ich bin nur dieses eine Jahr oben an der Schule. Ich mache nur dieses Jahr die Vertretung für Tonks."

„Das sind ja verlockende Aussichten", lachte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss. Im selben Moment fing der Teekessel an zu pfeifen.

Harry sah sich in der Küche um. Sie war viel schöner eingerichtet als seine eigene. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass Harry selbst nicht allzu viel Zeit in der Küche verbrachte. Er dachte einen Moment nach. Tatsächlich kam er nach einigen Überlegungen zu dem Schluss, dass er insgesamt wenig Zeit im Birkenweg 16 verbracht hatte. Wenn er nicht gerade im Ministerium oder auf Einsätzen gewesen war, hatte er sich meistens in seinem Arbeitszimmer oder im Bett aufgehalten. Oder eben bei Ginny.

„Halloooo?", rief Ginny, „ich rede mit dir!" Sie wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Entschuldige. Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er und setzte eine interessierte Miene auf. Keinesfalls sollte Ginny schon am ersten Tag in ihrem Haus das Gefühl haben, er würde sie nicht beachten.

„Ich habe nur gesagt, dass wir uns beeilen sollten", wiederholte Ginny, „und pass ja auf, dass du mir demnächst mehr Beachtung schenkst. Immerhin ist dein Haus so gut wie verkauft." Sie grinste.

„Willst du mich etwa vor die Tür setzen?", fragte er empört.

„Wer weiß? Aber wir sollten uns ehrlich dranhalten", meinte sie mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr, „es ist schon Viertel nach sieben."

Harry trank den letzten Schluck seines Tees.

„Wir haben doch noch Zeit", meinte er dann, „wann wollten sie denn kommen?"

„Das haben sie nicht gesagt. Aber du kennst doch Fred und George. Sie werden so früh wie möglich kommen", lachte sie.

Und tatsächlich hatte sie Recht, denn um halb acht hörte man das Hupen eines kleinen blauen Lieferwagens vor der Tür.

„Immer rein in die gute Stube!", rief Fred und riss die Tür zum Kofferraum schwungvoll auf.

„Ihr wollt uns in den Kofferraum sperren?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Bitte, zügle deine Begeisterung ein wenig, alter Junge", rief George.

„Ihr lasst uns aber wieder raus, oder?", fragte Harry ein wenig nervös. Manchmal waren ihm die Zwillinge nicht ganz geheuer.

„Ja, so in dreißig Jahren", lachte Fred, „jetzt stell dich schon nicht so an."

„Okay, ich wollte ja nur wissen", sagte Harry und hob ergeben die Hände.

„Dann mal los", sagte George. Harry hatte immer noch seine Skrupel, doch Ginny kletterte leichtfüßig wie eine Katze hinein. Harry seufzte und folgte ihr. Der Kofferraum hatte eine beträchtliche Größe angenommen und Harry sitze sich im Schneidersitz in eine der Ecken.

George grinste durch den Türspalt, dann schloss er mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die Tür ab.

„Das ist alles nur zu eurer eigen Sicherheit", sagte Fred ernst. Seine Stimme drang nur gedämpft durch das Glas.

Harry kam sich vor wie in einem Vogelkäfig.

Ginny lachte.

„Sie lassen uns schon wieder raus", meinte sie lächelnd.

„Das ist mir klar", sagte Harry motziger, als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

„Natürlich", sagte Ginny grinsend.

„Du denkst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich glaube, deine Brüder würden uns im Kofferraum eines Lieferwagens gefangen halten!", sagte Harry.

„Weißt du, so abwegig wäre der Gedanke gar nicht, wenn ich es mir recht überlege", sagte Ginny nachdenklich.

Von vorne konnte man das laute Zuschlagen von zwei Türen vernehmen, dann rief George: „Und dass ihr mir ja nichts kaputt macht!"

Harry stöhnte, dann setzte sich der Wagen ruckartig in Bewegung.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie gefahren waren, bis der Lieferwagen endlich zum Halten kam. Er war von einer Seite auf die andere gerutscht und war sich vorgekommen wie auf einer besonders turbulenten Achterbahnfahrt. Doch endlich quietschten die Bremsen und Harry flog ein letztes Mal auf die Tür zu.

„Aber, aber, nicht zu hastig, mein Freund", rief Fred übermütig, als er die Tür aufschloss und Harry auf der Stelle heraussprang.

„Wo habt ihr überhaupt fahren gelernt?", fragte er sie ungehalten.

„Selbst beigebracht", meinte George stolz.

„Das merkt man", sagte Harry und konnte ein Grinsen nicht verbergen.

Hinter ihm hüpfte Ginny auf den Gehweg. Sie hatten vor Harrys Haus in Little Morringham gehalten. Der Vorgarten sah noch wüster aus als zu den Zeiten, wo Harry das Häuschen noch bewohnt hatte. Fast ein halbes Jahr war es nun her, dass er den Birkenweg Nummer sechzehn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und die Wahrheit war, dass er sein Haus keine Sekunde lang vermisst hatte.

„Dann lasst uns mal anfangen", rief er, von einer Welle Tatendrang überkommen, und wischte die Spinnenweben von der Messing-Türklinke.

„Da kann es aber einer kaum erwarten", lachte Ginny und folgte ihm ins Haus.

Harry stand mitten im Wohnzimmer. Jetzt, wo er da war, wusste er gar nicht, wo er am besten anfangen sollte. Sein Blick streifte über die Sessel und Blumen, die mittlerweile in ihren Töpfen verdorrt waren und blieben an einigen Bildern hängen.

„Die hol ich mit", sagte er und riss sie von der Wand.

„Also, ein wenig System würde sicher nicht schaden, oder?", meinte Fred altklug und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs zauberte er einige Umzugkartons aus dem Nichts hervor.

„Ich würde sagen, wir fangen oben an, oder?", meinte Ginny und schnappte sich einen der Pappkartons.

„Wenn ihr meint", stimmte Harry zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem alten Arbeitszimmer.

„Oh-oh, hier hat aber lange keiner mein aufgeräumt", lachte George, als sie das Zimmer betraten. Auf dem Boden lagen haufenweise Pergamentrollen, ein paar Federkiele und umgefallene Bücherstapel.

„Also, fangen wir an", bestimmte Ginny, stand aber immer noch ein wenig ratlos im Zimmer herum.

Harry schließlich machte sich auf den Weg zur Wand und löste ein Foto nach dem anderen.

Die unterschiedlichsten Leute strahlten ihm entgegen. Auf dem einen waren sämtliche Auroren des Ministeriums abgebildet und Harry dachte mit einer Mischung aus Wehmut und Vorfreude an das Ende seines Lehrerdaseins. Er hielt auch einige Bilder seiner Eltern und Sirius in den Händen, genauso wie die von Ron und Hermine und ihren Kindern. Sein Lieblingsfoto von Ginny legte er zu den anderen auf den Stapel und versenkte den Haufen ganz unten im Karton. Inzwischen hatten sich auch die anderen an die Arbeit gemacht. Fred und George rissen übermütig Bücher aus den Regalen und waren ganz angetan davon, Harrys Haus im Detail zu erkundschaften. Ginny lehrte die Schubladen seines Schreibtisches und stopfte Pergamente, Ordner und Tintengläser in eine weitere Kiste.

Bald waren sie mit dem Ausräumen des Arbeitszimmers am Ende angelangt. Nach einigen erstaunlichen Funden in den Tiefen Harrys Chaos („Wer außer unserem Dad kommt auf die Idee, jemandem, der in einer Muggelfamilie aufgewachsen ist, ein Buch mit dem Titel ‚Wie mische ich mich am unauffälligsten unter Muggel?' zu schenken?", fragte Fred verblüfft) und schon längst vergessenen Geburtstagskarten (Parvatis Schweinekarte sang noch immer so glockenhell wie am ersten Tag) räumten sie Harrys Umhänge und andere Kleidungsstücke zusammen, unter denen George ein Spitzenhemdchen aus Satin entdeckte, was ihn zu einem zehnminütigen Lachanfall veranlasste, bis Harry ihm endlich mitteilen konnte, dass es sich dabei keinesfalls um sein Schlafgewand, sondern ein vergessenes Geschenk für Ginny handelte.

„Schämst du dich denn nicht, Harry?", fragte Fred geniert und prompt kroch Harry die Röte in die Wangen. „So etwas unzüchtiges?"

Fred und George brachen daraufhin wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus und auch Ginny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Komm schon, Harry", meinte George lachend und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „Katie hat einen ganzen Kleiderschrank voll davon zu Hause." und sie schüttelten sich erneut vor Lachen.

Harry beeilte sich mit dem Zusammenräumen im Schlafzimmer, um weitere peinliche Zwischenfälle zu vermeiden.

Aber Fred und George bekamen nichts ähnliches mehr in die Finger und so verließen sie eine halbe Stunde später das Zimmer und machten sich auf ins Bad, wo sie Handtücher und Pflegemittel in die Kartons warfen.

„Herrgott, Harry", lachte Fred, „für so eitel hätte ich dich ja har nicht gehalten!" Er blickte auf die Seidenglatts Haarpflegeserie und legte sie kopfschüttelnd in die Kiste.

„Hat mir Padma geschenkt", sagte Harry schnell.

„Ja ja", säuselte Fred nur.

In der Küche hatten sie leichtes Spiel, wo sie so gut wie alles verstauten.

Von bunten Tassen über Eierwärmer bis hin zu einem Vorratspack Spülmittel war alles dabei. Fred und George machten sich einen Spaß daraus, die Teetassen zum Jonglieren zu verwenden, da sie der Meinung war, Ginny hätte genug davon für beide.

„Und was sollen wir an der Hochzeit machen?", rügte Ginny Fred.

„Ich leih euch welche", bot dieser an.

„Haha, du hast doch nur vier. Eine für dich, eine für Angelina und falls mal Besuch kommt noch zwei auf Vorrat", meinte sie und entriss ihm die Tassen.

„Du hast die zwei vergessen, die ich benutze, wenn die anderen mal schmutzig sind. Du weißt doch, dass ich den Abwasch nur einmal wöchentlich mache."

Schließlich standen sie im Wohnzimmer. Harry füllte allein zwei Kartons mit Büchern, einen weiteren mit Fotoalben. Auch Vasen und Porzellan sowie sein altes Quidditchzeug, das er im Abstellraum fand, wollte er mitnehmen.

Es begann schon zu dämmern, als sie endlich alles sicher verpackt hatten.

„So, dann schaffen wir das mal raus", rief Fred und zückte den Zauberstab.

„Stop!", schrie Harry. Alle sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Wir sind hier in einem Muggeldorf", belehrte Harry sie, „ihr könnt hier nicht zaubern."

„Wir sollen das alles so raustragen? Ohne Zauberei?"; fragte Fred entsetzt.

„Natürlich, dazu seid ihr doch da, oder?", meinte Harry, belustigt über die bestürzten Gesichter.

„Aber wir dürfen ja wohl noch die Kisten von oben nach unten fliegen lassen?", fragte Fred dann.

„Ja, aber aus dem Haus tragen müssen wir schon selbst", sagte Harry.

Nachdem sie „im Schweiße ihres Angesichts", wie die Zwillinge es nannten, letzten Endes alle vierzehn Umzugkartons in den Lieferwagen geschafft hatten, stand Harry allein inmitten seiner Wohnung. Es sah alles so leer aus. Noch waren die Zimmer möbliert, doch sobald Fred und George wieder reinkamen, wollten sie auch noch das ein oder andere von Harrys Möbelstöcken rausschaffen.

Harry schaute sich um. Er empfand keinerlei Abschiedsschmerz. Dieses Haus war ihm nie sonderlich ans Herz gewachsen. Zwar hatte er jahrelang darin gelebt, doch er würde viel eher den Fuchsbau oder Ginnys Haus als Heim bezeichnen.

„Da sind wir wieder, die niederen Möbelpacker", schnaufte George und Harry wandte sich zur Tür um, wo sie standen.

„Was sollen wir noch einpacken?", fragte Fred mit einer Hand auf dem Rücken.

„Ich würde gerne den Schreibtisch mitnehmen und den Ohrensessel", überlegte Harry.

„Und den Wandschrank im Bad", sagte Ginny, „dann kann ich mein altes Ding endlich rauswerfen."

„Eigentlich brauche ich so ziemlich meine ganze Büroeinrichtung, wenn ich nächstes Jahr wieder Auror bin", sagte er entschlossen. Fred und George stöhnten.

„Hat der Herr sonst einen Wunsch?", fragte Fred.

„Nein, ich glaube, das war's – obwohl, den Beistelltisch da hinten würde ich auch noch gerne mitnehmen."

„Und wie steht's mit dem Wohnzimmerschrank und dem großen Spiegel?", fragte Ginny.

„Stimmt, und die Kommode könnten wir auch noch gebrauchen."

„Und die alte Holztruhe!", warf Ginny ein.

„Sagt mal, wieso bleibt ihr nicht direkt hier wohnen?", fragte George verstimmt.

Die Sterne standen schon am Himmel, als Harry und Ginny endlich alles eingeladen hatten, was sie benötigten.

„Fertig?", fragte Fred.

„Fertig", antwortete George ihm und hievte den Ohrensessel in den Kofferraum.

Gerade wollten Fred und George einsteigen, als eine ältere Dame aus dem Nachbarhaus trat. Sie hatte ihren Hund an der Leine und schritt eilig auf sie zu. Fred und George verdrehten die Augen und ließen sich im Auto nieder.

Die Frau beschleunigte ihre Schritte, bis sie im Schein der Straßenlaterne neben Harry stand.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Potter", sagte sie, „ich habe Sie ja seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Wo waren Sie denn nur?" Sie riss neugierig die Augen auf. Doch ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, fuhr sie fort: „Wissen Sie, durch mein kleines Küchenfenster habe ich Ihr Haus gut im Blick. Heute Nachmittag konnte ich beobachten, wie hier eine Kiste nach der anderen rausgetragen wurde. Ziehen Sie etwa um, Mr. Potter?"

Harry warf einen raschen Blick auf Mrs. Parkers Haus. Eine Rüschengardine verschleierte ein erleuchtetes Zimmer. Harry fragte sich, wie jemand so offen zugeben konnte, seine Nachbarn zu beobachten. Schlimm genug, dass man es überhaupt tat, da musste man es ihnen doch nicht gleich noch auf die Nase binden.

„Ja, Mrs. Parker", antwortete Harry freundlich. Er legte es an diesem letzten Abend nicht noch auf einen Streit an.

„Aha"; sagte Mrs. Parker und nickte einige Male wie ein alter Kauz, „und wohin ziehen Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Oh, ich ziehe zu meiner Verlobten hier", wich Harry ihr aus und zog Ginny zu sich. Mrs. Parker lächelte sie an und entblößte ein gelbliches Gebiss.

„Sie sind verlobt?", fragte sie interessiert. Harry nickte.

„Dann darf ich hoffen, auf Ihre Hochzeit eingeladen zu werden?", fragte sie aufdringlich.

„Sie werden von mir hören", meinte Harry schnell. Auf keinen Fall würde er sie zu einem Zaubererfest einladen. Doch Mrs. Parker schien zufrieden.

„Und wo genau ziehen Sie hin?", fragte sie. Ließ diese Frau denn nie locker? All die Jahre hatte sie sich nicht um ihn gekümmert. Obwohl, wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn durch ihr Küchenfenster bespitzelt.

„In ein kleines Örtchen in Schottland", sagte Ginny rasch.

„Nein, wie entzückend!", rief Mrs. Parker aus.

„Ja, das finde ich auch", sagte Harry, „wenn Sie uns nun entschuldigen würden."

„Aber natürlich, natürlich", zwitscherte sie, „und viel Glück, Ihnen beiden. Sie sind ja so ein reizendes Paar."

Harry schenkte ihr ein gekünsteltes Lächeln, bevor er ein letztes Mal die Tür zum Birkenweg 16 abschloss.


	27. Hochzeitsvorbereitungen

Hochzeitsvorbereitungen 

Gegen Ende Februar wurden die Tage allmählich wieder etwas wärmer. Die letzten Schneereste schmolzen in der Sonne dahin und die ersten Blumen begannen zu knospen. Für die meisten Schüler war es eine Erlösung, dass der Winter sich offenbar endgültig zu verabschieden schien.

Die Quidditchteams begannen wieder eifrig zu trainieren, jetzt, da die Spieler nicht mehr Gefahr liefen, nach einer Trainingsstunde mit Lungenentzündung im Bett zu liegen.

Auch Harry genoss es, endlich wieder ein bisschen Sonnenwärme tanken zu können. Seine freie Zeit verbrachte er meist zusammen mit Ginny, und sie saßen entweder in ihrem Garten, oder machten lange Spaziergänge in die Umgebung.

Das Haus, in dem Ginny bis vor kurzer Zeit noch ganz alleine gewohnt hatte, wirkte nun viel lebendiger und voller, da nun auch noch all die Dinge, die Harry aus Little Morringham mitgebracht hatte, in den Zimmern verteilt waren.

„Sobald es richtig Frühling ist, sollten wir den Garten ein wenig auf Vordermann bringen, was meinst du?", schlug Harry vor, als sie wieder einmal, warm eingepackt, auf der Terrasse hinter dem Haus saßen und beide einen heißen Tee tranken.

„Ja, ich hatte letztes Jahr nicht wirklich viel Zeit, mich darum zu kümmern", seufzte Ginny, „im hinteren Bereich ist er völlig zugewachsen, und ich fürchte, dass ich eine nicht unbeträchtliche Anzahl Gnomen dort hinten sitzen habe."

„Na, denen werden wir mal ordentlich Manieren beibringen", meinte Harry lächelnd.

Auch auf Emma, Claire und Lyn wirkte sich das freundlichere Wetter positiv aus. Emma und Claire ließen ihre ständigen Streitereien sein und Lyn fühlte sich einfach nur erholt dadurch.

An einem Abend, als sie zu sehr später Stunde noch im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer saßen, meinte Claire plötzlich:

„Wisst ihr, dass es bis zur Hochzeit nicht einmal mehr fünf Wochen sind?"

„Echt?", fragte Lyn. Sie hatte es nicht bemerkt, doch Claire hatte durchaus Recht; der vierte April rückte tatsächlich immer näher.

„Ich wette, Harry und Ginny sind so verplant, dass sie noch nicht einmal mit den Vorbereitungen angefangen haben", sagte Claire trocken.

Sie hatte beinahe Recht. Zur selben Zeit nämlich saßen Harry und Ginny bei sich zu Hause im Wohnzimmer, und hatten begonnen, alles für das große Fest vorzubereiten.

„Hast du wirklich vor, eine Liveband zu engagieren?", fragte Ginny nach und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja, warum nicht?", erwiderte Harry, „die Idee von Claire fand ich eigentlich ganz gut."

„Und an wen denkst du da?", hakte Ginny nach und grinste breit.

„Natürlich Black Velvet", erwiderte Harry ebenfalls grinsend, „wenn ich mit Luna rede, geht das sicher in Ordnung, dass wir einen Freundschaftspreis bekommen."

„Wie du meinst", seufzte Ginny, „dann wird mein lieber Bruder wahrscheinlich wieder eine halbe Ohnmacht erleiden."

Harry lachte.

„Schon möglich", gab er zu, „aber das sollte kein Grund dagegen sein, oder?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich", erwiderte Ginny und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze.

„Also Black Velvet", meinte Harry und notierte es sich auf das Stück Pergament, das vor ihm lag, „wie steht es mit der Gästeliste? Haben wir uns darüber schon mal Gedanken gemacht?"

Ginny seufzte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo wir all die Leute unterbringen sollen, die kommen werden", erklärte sie stirnrunzelnd, „es gibt einfach keinen, den wir nicht einladen können."

„Lass uns mal auflisten, wer alles eine Einladung bekommt", schlug Harry vor. Er nahm das Blatt Pergament und seine Feder zur Hand. „Also, deine Eltern natürlich. Ron und Hermine mitsamt Kindern."

„Bill und Fleur", warf Ginny ein, „und Claire natürlich."

„Charlie sollte auch eine Einladung bekommen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob er Zeit haben wird", ergänzte Harry und notierte fleißig.

Nach einer Weile eifrigen Überlegens und Notierens kamen sie schließlich auf nicht weniger als sechsundneunzig Gäste. Ginny raufte sich die Haare.

„Das übersteigt eindeutig die Kapazität dieses Hauses!", stellte sie fest, „wo sollen die bloß alle schlafen? Ich meine, für die Feier wird es vielleicht gerade noch hinhauen, aber dann? Wir können unsere Gäste doch nicht abends noch heim schicken!"

„Nein, das sicher nicht", gab Harry zu und seufzte, „aber wir finden eine Lösung, ganz bestimmt."

„Wollen wir's hoffen", murmelte Ginny.

„Komm, überlegen wir erst mal, wie wir das mit Essen und Getränken regeln", meinte Harry bestimmt.

Es war zwei Uhr morgens, als sie sich schließlich schlafen legten. Nachdem sie das Licht gelöscht hatten, lagen sie noch eine Weile still Arm in Arm in der Dunkelheit. Harry lauschte glücklich auf Ginnys Herzschlag. Er liebte die Wochenenden, wenn er bei Ginny wohnte, und sie Zeit für einander hatten. Es tat einfach so gut, sie neben sich zu spüren und mit ihrer Hand in seiner Eigenen einzuschlafen.

Am nächsten Tag schickte Harry Hedwig sofort mit einem Brief an Luna, in dem er von ihren Plänen erzählte, Black Velvet für die Hochzeitsfeier zu engagieren. Er hatte sich kurz gefasst und noch nichts von einer Einladung erwähnt, da ja die genauen Umstände noch nicht geklärt waren.

Nach dem Mittagessen machte er sich wieder auf den Weg hoch ins Schloss; es gab noch einige Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren.

In seinem Arbeitszimmer ließ er sich hinter dem Schreibtisch nieder und kramte den Stapel Pergament hervor.

„Na, wie war's bei Ginny?", fragte Sirius von der Wand her. Er lehnte lässig an seinem Rahmen und grinste.

„Schön, wie immer", erwiderte Harry ungerührt.

„Habt ihr endlich mal mit der Hochzeitsplanung angefangen?", fragte Sirius.

„Allerdings", seufzte Harry, „und es ist komplizierter, als ich dachte."

„Tja, ich hab's dir ja gleich gesagt", meinte Sirius, „aber du hast dir natürlich wieder Zeit bis zum letzten Augenblick gelassen!"

„So bin ich eben", erwiderte Harry grinsend und nahm sich den ersten Aufsatz der Sechstklässler vor.

Später am Nachmittag machte sich Harry auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, um ein Buch zurückzugeben, das er sich vor einer Weile ausgeliehen hatte. Gedanklich schweifte er immer wieder zu den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zurück, und so bemerkte er zu spät, dass ihm jemand auf dem Flur entgegenkam.

Er lief beinahe in Dumbledore hinein.

„Hoppla!", sagte dieser milde lächelnd, „so in Gedanken, Harry?"

„Verzeihung, Professor", entschuldigte Harry sich, „ich ... ich war gerade wo ganz anders."

„Ja, das hat man gemerkt", meinte Dumbledore vergnügt, „wie gehen die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen voran?"

Harry seufzte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, wir haben hinsichtlich des Platzes ein ziemliches Problem", erklärte er, „unser Haus ist einfach nicht groß genug, um alle Gäste unterbringen zu können."

„Verstehe ...", meinte Dumbledore und nickte langsam. Dann legte er Harry einen Arm um die Schultern. „Sag mir, Harry, du und Ginny, ihr hättet nicht zufälligerweise Lust, eure Hochzeit hier in Hogwarts zu feiern?"

Harry sah ihn verblüfft an. Über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg blickend lächelte Dumbledore ihm zu.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Harry.

„Nun, ich denke, in der Großen Halle dürfte genug Platz sein, um alle Gäste während der Trauung unterzubringen", erklärte Dumbledore, „und das Schloss bietet auch genug Platz, um allen Gästen eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit zur Verfügung zu stellen."

Harry sah Dumbledore an.

„Sie meinen es ernst?", fragte er, noch immer ein wenig ungläubig. Dumbledore lächelte.

„Todernst, Harry", antwortete er.

„Im Schloss?", fragte Ginny verblüfft. Sie stellte ihre Teetasse auf dem Wohnzimmertischchen ab.

„Ja, allerdings", bestätigte Harry. Nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore war er sogleich wieder nach unten zu Ginny geeilt, um ihr das Angebot des Schulleiters zu unterbreiten.

„Das ist ja eine phantastische Idee!", meinte sie begeistert, „ja, und damit wäre auch das Problem der Unterbringung geklärt!"

„Eben!", stimmte Harry ihr zu, „und wer könnte sich einen schöneren Ort für eine Hochzeit vorstellen, als die Große Halle?"

„Das ist in der Tat unmöglich", lächelte Ginny.

Natürlich nahmen Harry und Ginny Dumbledores Angebot mit Freuden an. Nach einem weiteren Gespräch waren auch die näheren Umstände geklärt; die Trauung an sich würde in der Großen Halle stattfinden, und dann würde die eigentliche Feier (sofern es das Wetter zuließ) am Ufer des Sees stattfinden. Zur Teezeit würde sich die Festgesellschaft dann nach Hogsmeade zu Harry und Ginny nach Hause begeben, um „den Abend gemütlich ausklingen zu lassen", wie Dumbledore es formulierte.

Er selbst würde Harry und Ginny trauen, und Ron und Hermine waren natürlich als Trauzeugen vorgesehen.

„Aber was machen denn die Muggel unter unseren Gästen?", fiel Harry plötzlich ein. Sowohl Emily Creevey als auch einige Ehepartner seiner Kollegen aus der Aurorenzentrale waren Muggel mit keinem Tropfen magischen Blutes. „Sie werden das Schloss nicht betreten können. Muggel sehen in Hogwarts doch nur eine einsturzgefährdete Ruine!"

Dumbledore lächelte milde.

„Und wie, glaubst du, konnten dann während des Jubiläums die Eltern unserer muggelstämmigen Schüler das Schloss betreten?", fragte er. Harry überlegte. Stimmt, daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Wie war es den Muggeln möglich gewesen?

„Das einzige, was ich benötige, ist die Anzahl der Muggel unter euren Gästen", erklärte Dumbledore, „es gibt einen äußerst nützlichen Zaubertrank, der es auch nichtmagischen Menschen ermöglicht, Hogwarts zumindest für eine Zeit so zu sehen, wie wir es tun."

Dass Professor Potter in Hogwarts heiraten würde, sprach sich herum wie ein Lauffeuer.

„Das ist so was von toll", verkündete Claire ausgelassen. Der Frühling schien langsam Einzug zu halten. Draußen war es angenehm mild und Lyn drehte zusammen mit Emma und Claire eine Runde um den See, um das herrliche Wetter gebührend auszukosten.

„Klar", freute sich auch Emma, „hoffentlich ist schönes Wetter."

„Werden viele Leute kommen?", fragte Lyn sie.

„Tausende, Millionen, ganze Völker", rief Claire und schwenkte die Arme durch die Luft.

„Na ja, ich würde schätzen, dass es wohl so achtzig Leute sein werden", meinte Emma, die Claires Ausführung ignoriert hatte.

„Das wird soooo toll", wiederholte Claire.

„Das wissen wir", sagte Lyn beruhigend. Aber die nächsten Tage war Harrys Hochzeit das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Nicht nur unter den drei Mädchen, nein, sämtliche Schüler wollten urplötzlich alle über Ostern im Schloss bleiben.

Überall, wo Harry hinkam, wurde er auf seine bevorstehende Hochzeit angesprochen, doch das störte ihn nicht weiter. Er gab bereitwillig über alles Auskunft, nicht zuletzt, weil er es selbst kaum erwarten konnte.

Anfang März saßen Harry und Ginny auf der Terrasse hinter ihrem Haus. Die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das Geäst der alten Bäume drangen, kitzelten sie leicht.

„Ich hol uns mal was zu trinken", sagte Ginny und erhob sich. Harry nickte geistesabwesend und brütete über der Gästeliste. Doch Ginny kam nicht mit Getränken zurück, sondern hielt einen pechschwarzen Brief in der Hand, als sie sich wieder in die Liege fallen ließ

„Guck mal, was gerade angekommen ist", rief sie erfreut, riss den Brief auf und überflog ihn schnell.

„Von wem ist denn das?", fragte Harry und beugte sich zu ihr.

„Von Allister", sagte Ginny und gab ihm den Brief zu lesen, „sieht so aus, als würde alles glatt laufen."

„Klasse", sagte Harry erleichtert, „darüber brauchen wir uns also keine Sorgen mehr zu machen."

„Worüber machst du dir denn sonst noch Sorgen?", fragte Ginny und nahm die Gästeliste vom Tisch.

„Ach, über nichts eigentlich. Aber es ist gut zu wissen, dass alles glatt läuft", meinte Harry. Ginny lächelte.

„Es läuft alles perfekt, solange wir nur am Ende heiraten", lachte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Du sagst es", meinte Harry lächelnd, „okay, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Ginny warf einen Blick auf die Liste.

„Die nächste ist für Arabella Figg", sagte sie und strich den Namen, während Harry die richtige Anschrift auf die Einladung schrieb.

Die Tage verstrichen und eines Morgens, als Lyn zusammen mit Emma und Claire frühstückte, schwebten vier große Eulen der Post auf sie zu.

Lyn wunderte sich nicht schlecht, als eine von ihnen einen großen weißen Briefumschlag, der ihren Namen trug, vor ihrem Teller abwarf. Sie bekam nie Post. Wer sollte ihr auch schreiben?

Auch Emma und Claire sowie Gabriel hielten je einen der schneeweißen Briefe in der Hand, schienen aber nicht halb so verdutzt wie Lyn darüber zu sein.

Flugs öffnete sie den Umschlag und eine Karte fiel heraus.

„Ich hab meine eigene Einladung bekommen", schrie Claire auf, „seht euch das bloß an. Mann, ich bin so wichtig, dass ich eine eigene bekomme!"

„Miss Weasley, ich muss doch sehr bitten", hörte Lyn die strenge Stimme Professor McGonagalls hinter sich.

„Aber Professor, ist das nicht einfach toll? Haben Sie auch eine bekommen?", rief Claire und strahlte erfreut.

„In der Tat, Miss Weasley, das habe ich", sagte sie nachsichtig und lächelte nun.

„Ist das nicht einfach toll? Freuen Sie sich schon? Meine Güte, ich bin ja so was von aufgeregt", sagte Claire und probierte, ihren Atem zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen.

„Nun essen Sie erst einmal und konzentrieren Sie sich auf den Unterricht", riet Professor McGonagall ihr, doch Claire schien leicht weggetreten. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, verkündete sie mit weitaus gefassterer Stimme:

„Das hätte ich mir ja eigentlich denken können. Ich meine, ich habe ihnen viel geholfen und so. Aber warum haben sie euch auch eine geschickt?"

Doch Lyn hörte sie gar nicht, sondern blickte fasziniert auf ihre eigene Einladung zu Harry und Ginnys Hochzeit.

„Wir sind bald wieder da", sagte Hermine und winkte Ron und Harry zu.

„Und stellt bitte nichts an", mahnte Ginny, als hätte sie es mit ungezogenen Dreijährigen zu tun. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

„Komm doch rein", sagte Harry und setzte sich mit Ron ins Wohnzimmer.

„Bist du aufgeregt?", fragte Ron geradeheraus. Harry stöhnte.

„Das kannst du mir glauben", sagte er und lehnte sich auf dem Schaukelstuhl zurück.

„War ich auch", sagte Ron munter, „aber das legt sich wieder."

„Und wann?", fragte Harry, „vor dem Traualtar?"

„Nein, da geht es erst so richtig los", teilte Ron ihm mit.

„Das sind ja schöne Aussichten. Ich könnte aus dem Fenster springen und dabei dauert es noch eine ganze Woche."

„Was soll denn groß schief gehen?", fragte Ron.

„Außer, dass sie es sich vielleicht noch mal anders überlegen könnte eigentlich nichts", gab er zu.

Harry dachte an die Einladungen, die alle schon verschickt waren. Nur von wenigen hatte er noch keine Bestätigung, dass sie tatsächlich kamen. Er dachte an seinen Festumhang, der säuberlich oben in seinem Schrank lag. Er dachte an die Unmengen von Blumenschmuck, die er und Ginny bestellt hatten. Aber vor allem dachte er an Ginny.

„Na siehst du, läuft doch alles prima", beruhigte Ron ihn.

„Du hast gut Reden", beschwerte Harry sich.

„Tja, ich bin da eben schon durch", antwortete Ron. Die Wanduhr tickte laut.

„Denkst du, es dauert noch lange?", fragte Harry, „ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, das Kleid endlich zu sehen."

„Erstens sind sie erst vor zehn Minuten gegangen", sagte Ron, „und zweitens wirst du wohl nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass sie dir es zeigen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte er dann.

„Angeblich bringt es Unglück, wenn der Bräutigam vor der Hochzeit das Brautkleid sieht", klärte Ron ihn auf.

„Ach so. Aber daran glauben sie ja wohl nicht."

„Klar tun sie das. Sie sind Frauen", sagte Ron, als würde das diesen lächerlichen Aberglauben erklären.

„Meinst du echt?", fragte Harry nervös.

„Natürlich", seufzte Ron. Harry fand, dass er nicht so den Allwissenden heraushängen lassen musste, nur weil er zufällig schon vor über zehn Jahren geheiratet hatte. Harry konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Ron damals durch den Wind gewesen war.

„Ich erzähl dir jetzt mal was", sagte Ron, „Hermine wollte mir das Kleid auch nicht zeigen. Ich habe überall herumgeschnüffelt und sie hat mich erwischt, wie ich gerade unter ihrer Matratze am Suchen war. Sie hat zwei Tage lang nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen. Da siehst du, wie Frauen sind, wenn es um ihr Brautkleid geht."

Harry lachte auf.

„Na ja, aber ich weiß nicht, ob Ginny – "

„Aber sicher! Sie ist eine Frau. Die finden es normal, ihr Kleid zu verstecken", schnitt Ron ihm das Wort ab, „auch wenn wir Männer es nicht verstehen!"

„Wenn du meinst", sagte Harry ergeben.

Gegen Abend trudelten Hermine und Ginny wieder in Hogsmeade ein.

„Und, habt ihr was gefunden?", fragte Harry und hastete auf Ginny zu.

„Nichts, was nicht noch bis zur Hochzeit warten könnte", rief diese und eilte die Treppe hinauf, eine riesige rubinrote Tasche hinter dem Rücken versteckt.

„Was hab ich dir gesagt?", fragte Ron. Harry schaute zerknirscht auf den Boden, dann wandte er sich an Hermine.

„Hermine, du bist meine beste Freundin", begann er, „bitte – "

Doch bevor er überhaupt richtig angesetzt hatte, schüttelte sie schon den Kopf.

„Das bringt Unglück, Harry", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Das kommt ausgerechnet von dir", sagte Harry beleidigt, „wo du doch sonst überhaupt nichts mit so was anfangen kannst."

„Falls du Wahrsagen meinst, das ist etwas anderes", meinte Hermine, „das hier ist einfach nur eine Tradition. Ein Brauch eben."

„Und außerdem wirst du ja wohl ein bisschen an dich halten können", sagte Ron grinsend.

„Das sagt ja gerade der Richtige", meinte Hermine und knuffte ihn in die Seite. Rons Gesicht nahm einen matten rosafarbenen Ton an.

„So, wir müssen jetzt auch direkt wieder gehen", sagte Hermine, „du weißt schon, die Kinder."

„Und mach dich nicht verrückt, Mann!", rief Ron und boxte ihm freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter. Dann waren sie verschwunden.

Doch Harry machte sich verrückt. Diese letzte Woche trieb ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in den Wahnsinn. Die Tage verstrichen unaufhaltsam und Harry konnte die Hochzeit kaum erwarten und gleichzeitig wünschte er sich, die Zeit würde nicht so an ihm vorbeirasen.


	28. Die Hochzeit

Die Hochzeit 

Sanft krochen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Vorhänge am Schlafzimmerfenster und kitzelten Harry an der Nase. Er blinzelte. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen und gähnte verstohlen.

Dann fiel ihm mit einem Mal wieder ein, was für ein Tag heute war, und sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Heute würden Ginny und er heiraten! Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und er fühlte sich so zufrieden wie lange nicht.

„Na, bist du auch endlich wach?", fragte Ginny neben ihm. Er wandte den Kopf und blickte in ihr lächelndes Gesicht.

„Allerdings", erwiderte er und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze.

„Also wirklich", sagte sie mit gespielter Empörung, „es ist der Tag unserer Hochzeit, und du küsst mich lediglich auf die Nase!"

„So, genügt dir das etwa nicht?", erwiderte Harry und grinste breit. Er beugte sich über sie und blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Nein", meinte Ginny und legte die Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Tja, du wirst dich aber damit begnügen müssen", seufzte Harry und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sie zu küssen.

„Das werden wir ja sehen!", grinste Ginny und zog ihn so ruckartig zu sich herunter, dass ihm keine Zeit blieb, sich dagegen zu wehren. Während sie ihn stürmisch auf den Mund küsste, fing er plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Du spinnst!", rief er lachend, nachdem er sich aus ihrer Umarmung befreit hatte.

„Ach ja?", grinste Ginny und fing an, ihn zu kitzeln. Harry schnappte nach Luft.

„Aufhören!", japste er, „Erbarmen!"

Doch Ginny dachte gar nicht daran. In seiner Not packte Harry sein Kopfkissen und klatschte es ihr mitten ins Gesicht. Das verschaffte ihm zumindest einen Augenblick des Friedens. Doch Ginny hatte sich schon ihr eigenes Kissen geschnappt und war zum Gegenangriff übergegangen.

Lachend und kreischend wie zwei Teenager tobten sie eine Weile durch ihr Bett und lieferten sich eine Kissenschlacht, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Schließlich lagen sie alle beide nach Luft ringend nebeneinander und grinsten sich an.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen uns so langsam fertig machen", meinte Harry schließlich nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. Ginny seufzte.

„Du hast Recht", meinte sie und versetzte ihm einen Nasenstüber.

Harry lächelte und stand auf.

„Ich beeil mich", versprach er und verschwand ins Badezimmer.

Nach wenigen Minuten war er fertig und kam, schon in seinen schwarzgrünen Festumhang gehüllt, heraus. Ginny pfiff anerkennend.

„Schick", grinste sie.

„Ich weiß", grinste Harry zurück, „ich mach uns noch schnell einen kleinen Snack fertig, bevor wir losgehen."

„Tu das", stimmte Ginny zu und verzog sich nun ihrerseits ins Bad.

Harry schmierte rasch zwei Brote für sich und Ginny. Viel Zeit zum Frühstücken hatten sie nicht, da die Hochzeit bereits um elf Uhr beginnen würde. Er warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Das Wetter hätte besser nicht sein können. Am strahlend blauen Himmel war nicht ein Wölkchen zu sehen.

Harry lächelte zufrieden. Es war riskant gewesen, die Hochzeit in den April zu legen, aber offenbar hatten sie Glück.

Die Küchentür öffnete sich und Harry wandte sich um. Ginny kam herein.

Harry sah sie an. Er glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Sie sah einfach so bezaubernd schön aus, dass ihm für einen kurzen Moment der Atem stockte.

Ein wenig nervös strich sie sich eine der roten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Wie gefällt es dir?", fragte sie und sah ihn abwartend an.

Harry schüttelte langsam dem Kopf.

„Es ist ... einfach wunderschön!", sagte er dann und lächelte. Ginny lächelte erleichtert zurück.

„Sie sperren uns tatsächlich in diesem winzigen Räumchen ein?", fragte Harry beleidigt und sah sich um. Seit seinem elften Lebensjahr hatte er dieses Zimmer nicht mehr betreten. Sie befanden sich in dem Raum, in den alljährlich die Erstklässler vor der Auswahlfeier geschickt wurden.

„Sieht ganz so aus", meinte Ginny und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die freundlicherweise bereitstanden.

Von draußen konnte man Schritte und Stimmen hören, die sich schnell entfernten.

„Sie gehen alle schon in die Große Halle", sagte Harry und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, „oh nein, jetzt habe ich meine Frisur versaut."

„Welche Frisur?", fragte Ginny lachend.

„Nun hör aber mal", rief Harry. Ginny lächelte ihm zu und ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder.

„Harry, seit ich dich kenne, hast du diese verstrubbelten Haare. Es wäre wirklich ein Jammer, wenn sie an unserer Hochzeit glatt wären."

Harry wollte sich vorbeugen, um sie zu küssen, doch sie schob sein Gesicht beiseite.

„Wer nicht will, der hat schon", verkündete sie grinsend.

„Das ist jetzt ein Witz, oder?", fragte Harry empört.

„Nein", sagte Ginny, „sonst verschmierst du mir mein ganzes Make up, und das wollen wir ja nun wirklich nicht."

„Du bist auch ohne das schön genug", sagte Harry rasch.

„Nein", bestimmte Ginny.

„Nur ein ganz kleiner Kuss?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein winziges Küsschen?"

„Wie winzig?"

„Absolut winzig!", versicherte Harry.

„Okay, aber nur absolut winzig", gab sie nach. Während ihrer Diskussion hatten sie gar nicht bemerkt, wie es langsam leiser wurde in der Eingangshalle. Mittlerweile waren die Geräusche gänzlich verstummt.

Harry und Ginny wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass es nun an der Zeit war, als Professor McGonagall die Tür zu ihrem Raum öffnete und sie bat, ihr in die Große Halle zu folgen.

„Ihr könnt ruhig noch einen Moment warten", meinte Professor McGonagall und warf den beiden ein schwaches Lächeln zu, bevor sie verschwand.

„Jetzt wird's ernst", meinte Ginny.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst", sagte Harry und atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch. Die Doppeltür zur Großen Halle schwang auf und Harry und Ginny blickten in ein Meer vertrauter Gesichter. Die Halle war proppenvoll, kaum ein Platz schien leer geblieben. Harry war überrascht, dass tatsächlich so viele seiner Schüler geblieben waren, extra um die Hochzeit mitzuerleben.

„Also dann mal los", sagte Ginny leise und tat den ersten Schritt in die festlich geschmückte Große Halle. Die üblichen vier Haustische waren verschwunden und wurden durch Unmengen von Stühlen ersetzt, die alle auf den Lehrertisch ausgerichtet waren, der mit tausenden Blumen bedeckt zu sein schien.

In der Mitte war ein Gang freigelassen und Harry und Ginny schritten behutsam über den scharlachroten Teppich, der sich durch die gesamte Halle erstreckte bis hin zu Dumbledore, der sie in einem mitternachtsblauen Umhang am Lehrertisch erwartete.

Harry und Ginny hatten noch nicht die Hälfte erreicht, als plötzlich ohrenbetäubender Jubel von allen Seiten auf sie eindrang.

Im vorderen Teil konnte er Claire erkennen, die in ihrem pfirsichfarbenen Sommerkleid pfiff, als sei sie auf einem Rockkonzert.

Harry und Ginny warfen sich einen Blick zu und lächelten sich an. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so glücklich gewesen zu sein.

Schließlich waren sie bei den Stufen, die hinauf zu Dumbledore führten, angelangt. Zu beiden Seiten von ihnen erhoben sich Ron und Hermine. Ron grinste Harry aufmunternd zu. Harry lächelte ein wenig nervös. Ginny strahlte Dumbledore an.

Sie gingen die letzten Stufen hoch, bis sie endlich auf gleicher Höhe mit Dumbledore waren, der sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg erfreut anlächelte.

„Willkommen", erhob er seine volle Stimme. Langsam legte sich der Jubel und allmählich trat Ruhe ein. Dumbledore breitete seine Arme aus.

Harry wurde zusehends angespannter. Wie viele Jahre hatte er diesen Tag schon herbeigesehnt? Und nun war er endlich gekommen.

„Wir haben uns heute hier zusammengefunden, um zwei junge Menschen zu vermählen", sprach Dumbledore weiter. Harrys Kehle wurde trocken.

Dumbledore lächelte ihnen zu, bevor er fortfuhr:

„Deshalb frage ich euch: Willst du, Harry James Potter, die hier anwesende Ginevra Molly Weasley zu deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

Harry meinte, das Herz müsste ihm stehen bleiben. Er war sich sicher, dass er kein Wort herausbringen würde.

„Ja, ich will", sagte er zu seiner eigen Überraschung klar und deutlich. Hinter sich konnte er Claires Stimme „Ja!" schreien hören. Er lachte leise.

„Und du, Ginevra Molly Weasley, möchtest du den hier anwesenden Harry James Potter zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja, ich will", sagte Ginny glücklich.

„Dann erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau", sagte Dumbledore. In diesem Moment schien die Große Halle zu explodieren. Claire sprang auf und begann auf ihrem Stuhl zu tanzen, wovon sie Fleur nur mühsam abhalten konnte. Harry sah, wie Professor McGonagall ein Spitzentuch hervorzog, um sich die Augen zu wischen.

Geschickt zog Dumbledore ein kleines Kästchen hervor.

„Dann darf ich euch jetzt bitten, die Ringe zu tauschen", sagte er fröhlich und klappte geschickt das Kästchen auf, in dem sich zwei matte Silberringe befanden.

Als Harry Ginny den Ring an den Finger steckte, war er sich sicher, es könnte keinen glücklicheren Mann auf der ganzen Welt geben.

„Du darfst die Braut jetzt küssen", sagte Dumbledore, doch Harry hatte Ginny schon vorher gepackt und holte die versäumten Küsse vom Vormittag gebührend nach.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Die Festgesellschaft verließ eilends die Große Halle und Harry und Ginny folgten ihnen zufrieden Arm in Arm. Harry dachte, Ginny würde schweben, so leichtfüßig, wie sie neben ihm ging.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich dich auch", sagte sie lächelnd und Harry küsste sie erneut. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, meinte Ginny grinsend:

„Jetzt ist wohl wirklich nichts mehr übrig von dem ganzen Make up."

„Du bist auch ohne die wunderschönste Braut der ganzen Welt", sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Jetzt müssen wir uns aber beeilen, oder unsere Gäste fangen ohne uns an", lachte Ginny und zog Harry mit sich hinaus in die Eingangshalle.

Am Portal hatten sich alle Gäste versammelt und säumten jetzt links und rechts die Treppen entlang den Weg. Alle lachten und strahlten ausgelassen und Harry und Ginny kamen aus dem Lächeln und Grinsen gar nicht mehr heraus.

Vor ihnen standen Liv und Rosie in kleinen Sommerkleidchen bereit und nahmen letzte Befehle von ihren Müttern entgegen, bevor sie die Treppe herunter hüpften und fröhlich die Blumen aus ihren Weidenkörben um sich schmissen.

Harry und Ginny folgten ihnen.

Die Leute warfen ihnen Unmengen von Reis über und Harry konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass der rotäugige Hagrid besonders fest und besonders viel warf. Er winkte ihm zu und Hagrid winkte mit seinem gepunkteten Taschentuch zurück.

Harry kam alles wie ein wunderbarer Traum vor. Von überall her riefen ihnen Freunde und bekannte Glückwunsche zu und applaudierten wild.

Alle zusammen machten sie sich jetzt auf den Weg hinunter zum Ufer des Sees, wo ein riesiges Büffet aufgebaut war. Die Hauselfen von Hogwarts hatten sich wohl mächtig ins Zeug gelegt.

Claire sprang aufgeregt am Büffet entlang und versuchte, einen Blick auf die noch verborgenen Köstlichkeiten zu erhaschen.

„Wann wird es denn endlich eröffnet?", meinte sie ungeduldig.

„Du wirst dir den Bauch noch voll genug schlagen!", wies Emma sie zurecht.

Schließlich hatten sich sämtliche Gäste versammelt. Mindestens ein Dutzend Hauselfen wuselte zwischen ihren Beinen hindurch, silberne Tabletts mit sprudelnden Sektgläsern balancierend.

Harry und Ginny mussten haufenweise Hände schütteln. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley strahlten über das ganze Gesicht, und Mrs. Weasley wischte sich sogar verstohlen ein paar Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Ich freue mich ja so, Harry, mein Lieber!", sagte sie und umarmte ihn herzlich.

Auch sämtliche Schüler, die über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben waren, ließen es sich nicht nehmen, das Paar zu beglückwünschen. Lorrain schüttelte Harry breit grinsend die Hand.

„Glückwunsch, Professor", sagte sie, „Sie haben nen guten Geschmack, wirklich!"

„Harry, alter Junge!", meinte Fred und schlug ihm so heftig auf die Schulter, dass er sich an seinem Sekt verschluckte, „hast du dich also letztendlich doch entschlossen, dich aus dem Kreis der Junggesellen zu verabschieden!"

„Wie fühlt man sich so als frischgebackener Ehemann?", fragte George grinsend.

„Och, sehr gut eigentlich", erwiderte Harry und fragte sich, ob er sein Dauergrinsen noch einmal loswerden würde.

Fred seufzte und legte seiner Schwester einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Ach ja", meinte er wehmütig, „von nun an werden wir dich wohl nur noch mit Mrs. Potter ansprechen können."

„Welch dramatisches Schicksal!", klagte George und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf, „Miss Ginny Weasley gibt es nicht mehr."

„Ihr Spinner", meinte Ginny und stieß ihre Brüder lachend in die Seite. In diesem Moment kam Claire mit Emma und Lyn im Schlepptau an und stellte sich, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, vor Harry und Ginny.

„Du musst doch deinen Brautstrauß noch in die Menge werfen!", verkündete sie Ginny, „das darf nicht vergessen werden!"

Harry und Ginny sahen sich an.

„Na los", meinte Harry grinsend, „sie wird schon wissen, was sie tut."

Claire klatschte in die Hände.

„ALLE MAL HERHÖREN!", schrie sie über die Festgesellschaft hinweg, „JETZT WIRD DER BRAUTSTRAUSS GEWORFEN!"

Dann wandte sie sich wieder Ginny zu, nahm ihr kurzerhand das Sektglas aus der Hand und drehte sie mit dem Rücken zum Rest der Gäste.

„So", sagte sie geschäftig, „und jetzt, ohne nach hinten zu gucken, einfach werfen. Aber warte auf mein Zeichen!"

„Okay", erwiderte Ginny lächelnd. Claire hastete zu den anderen, die sich ebenfalls aufgestellt hatten, um den Strauß aus Margeriten zu fangen.

„Du willst ihn doch nicht etwa selbst fangen?", fragte Lyn verblüfft.

„Natürlich!", erwiderte Claire. Lyn prustete los.

„Wen willst du denn heiraten?", fragte sie lachend.

„Ist doch egal", meinte Claire, „Hauptsache, ich fange den Strauß. Ginny, du kannst!"

Ginny holte aus und warf den Brautstrauß in hohem Bogen hinter sich.

„ICH KRIEG IHN, ICH KRIEG IHN!", schrie Claire und sprang aufgeregt auf und ab. Der Blumenstrauß wirbelte durch die Luft. Aller Augen folgten ihm, bis sich schließlich zwei Hände um ihn schlossen – und allerorten Gelächter ausbrach. Claire starrte entgeistert auf Fred und George, die beide jeweils eine Hand um den Strauß geschlossen hatten.

Die Zwillinge grinsten sich an.

„Tja, sieht so aus, als müssten wir uns jetzt gegenseitig heiraten", stellte George fest.

„Aber du übernimmst die Rolle der Braut", bestimmte Fred, „weiß steht mir nicht."

„Hey, da haben wir auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden!", protestierte Angelina.

„Genau", stimmte Katie ihr zu, „also ob wir euch so ohne weiteres heiraten lassen würden!"

„Vertagt eure Hochzeitsplanungen auf wann anders!", schaltete Lee sich von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend ein, „heute feiern nämlich Harry und Ginny ihre Hochzeit."

„Ach nee, gut dass du uns daran erinnerst", erwiderte Fred.

„Es wäre uns beinahe entfallen", ergänzte sein Zwillingsbruder.

Als das Büffet endlich eröffnet wurde, war Claire die erste, die sich ihren Teller voll lud mit den unterschiedlichsten Salaten, Steaks, Pommes, Kartoffeln, Nudeln und Soßen.

Emma starrte mit leichtem Unbehagen auf das bunte Sammelsurium auf Claires Teller.

„Wenn dir davon mal nicht schlecht wird", war ihr einziger Kommentar dazu, doch Claire grinste nur breit und machte sich daran, das Essen zu verputzen.

Auch Lyn bediente sich am Büffet, jedoch hielt sie sich wie Emma etwas mehr zurück als Claire.

Als die drei Mädchen sich an einem der Stehtische versammelt hatten, gesellte sich auch Gabriel zu ihnen, einen randvollen Teller vor sich her balancierend.

„Na, ihr drei Hübschen?", grinste er, „alles im Lot?"

Claire nickte nur; ihr Mund war zu vollgestopft, als dass sie hätte antworten können.

„Mann, das war ja wohl die absolut genialste Trauung, die ich je erlebt habe!", meinte Gabriel und kaute an einer Hähnchenkeule herum.

„Und wie viele hast du bisher erlebt?", fragte Lyn.

„Na ja, eigentlich war das jetzt die erste", antwortete Gabriel vergnügt. Lyn grinste. Das hätte sie sich denken können.

Es war unglaublich, fand Harry, wie viele Leute am Seeufer herumwuselten. Fast alle, die sie eingeladen hatten, waren auch gekommen; der einzige, der fehlte, war Gustave-Jason, der Sohn von Hagrid und Madame Maxime. Der Arme war offenbar schon wieder krank, wie ein bekümmerter Hagrid Harry erklärt hatte.

Selbst Mrs. Figg hatte es einrichten können, zur Hochzeit zu kommen. Sie war inzwischen noch tattriger als früher, doch immer noch genau so temperamentvoll. Kraftvoll schüttelte sie Harry und Ginny die Hand.

„Hat ja wirklich lange gedauert!", stellte sie fest, „das mit der Hochzeit. Aber was soll's, du warst ja schon immer ein wenig langsam im Begreifen von wichtigen Dingen, nicht wahr, Harry?"

Harry grinste nur. Mrs. Figg meinte es nicht böse, das wusste er. Es war ihre Art.

Einige Kollegen Harrys aus der Aurorenzentrale hatten ihre Familien mitgebracht, und so hatten Sirius und James sofort eine Gleichaltrige gefunden; Alice, die neunjährige Tochter von Caren Martin, einer von Harrys Kolleginnen. Sie schien sich mit den Zwillingen prächtig zu verstehen, denn Harry sah, wie sie tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammensteckten und offenbar irgendetwas ausheckten.

Es gab auch einige Außenseiter unter den Gästen. Firenze, der Zentaur und Lehrer für Wahrsagen stand ein wenig abseits des Geschehens. Neben ihm, silbrig und durchscheinend, schwebte der Fast kopflose Nick, den Harry der Höflichkeit halber eingeladen hatte; schließlich hatte Sir Nicolas ihn damals zu seinem Sterbetag eingeladen und außerdem war er der Hausgeist von Gryffindor.

Auch Dobby und Winky kamen sich etwas verloren vor. Dass die beiden ein Paar waren, wusste Harry schon seit einigen Jahren, und so hatte er sie natürlich beide eingeladen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es die beiden Hauselfen enorme Überwindung kostete, ihren Kollegen beim Arbeiten zuzusehen, und selbst tatenlos zu bleiben. Harry überlegte, wie er die beiden am Besten in ein Gespräch verwickeln konnte, doch Emma, Jade und Sherryl (die alle beide während der Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben waren) nahmen ihm diese Aufgabe ab. Sie gesellten sich zu den beiden Hauselfen und löcherten sie mit Fragen.

Harry grinste. Er hatte von B.ELFE.Ryoung gehört, und obwohl er sich nie so ganz für den Grundgedanken von B.ELFE.R hatte begeistern können, so fand er es doch bemerkenswert, dass Emma eine solche Jugendorganisation auf die Beine gestellt hatte.

Sichtlich verblüfft war Harry, als er an einem der Tische Charlie vorfand, zusammen mit einer hübschen südländischen Frau.

„Hallo Harry", rief Charlie ihm zu und Harry schlenderte hinüber, bemüht, all seinen Gästen die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit entgegen zu bringen.

„Hallo", sagte Harry und ließ sich an einem freien Stuhl neben ihnen nieder, „und, wie gefällt es euch?"

„Es ist sehr schön hier in England", sagte die Frau lächelnd, „bei uns in Italien sagt man zwar, das englische Essen und Wetter sei schlecht, aber ich glaube, diese Feier hat mich vom Gegenteil überzeugt."

„Das freut mich", sagte Harry und grinste Charlie zu. Er hatte noch nie im Leben eine von Charlies Freundinnen zu Gesicht bekommen, umso erstaunter war er gewesen, als Charlie ihm und Ginny mitgeteilt hatte, er würde seine jetzige Freundin mitbringen. Vielleicht war es ja etwas ernstes.

„Mein Name ist Carlotta Vieri", stellte sich Charlies Freundin vor. Harry fand sie sehr nett, doch leider hatte er nicht viel Zeit, sich mit den beiden zu unterhalten und so machte er sich zwanzig Minuten später auf die Suche nach Ginny.

Harry gefiel es, all seine Freunde und Bekannten bei sich zu haben. Viele von ihnen hatte er lange nicht mehr gesehen, aber Ginny und er hatten sich dazu entschlossen, dass, wenn sie schon feierten, auch alle Anteil daran haben sollten.

Harry vertrieb sich den Nachmittag damit, die verschiedensten Gespräche zu führen. Besonders über den Besuch vieler alter Kollegen freute er sich. Erst jetzt, wo sie alle hier beisammen waren, viel ihm auf, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte.

„Warte erst mal, bis das Kind wirklich da ist", belehrte Harrys jüngster Kollege, Julian Whallaby, gerade Susan.

„Ach jetzt tu doch mal nicht so", sagte Susan grinsend, „du kommst dir doch ganz toll vor als ‚Familienvater'."

„Ja, wenn die Kinder dich mal nicht um drei Uhr nachts aus dem Bett schmeißen kann es tatsächlich ganz nett mit ihnen sein", sagte Julian und warf einen Blick auf den Zwillingskinderwagen neben sich, wo zwei Babys friedlich schliefen. „Wenn sie schlafen, sind sie ganz süß, oder?", fragte er Harry stolz.

„Ziemlich", stimmte Harry ihm zu. Julian grinste selbstzufrieden.

„Na also", sagte Susan, „so schlimm scheinen Kinder ja doch nicht zu sein."

„Habe ich das je behauptet?", fragte Julian und zog die Decke über seine Töchter.

„Oh, 'arry, wie schön, dich zu se'en", sagte Fleurs kleine Schwester erfreut und fiel ihm um den Hals, „wie lange ist es 'er?"

„Ich denke, dass letzte Mal haben wir uns an Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit gesehen", überlegte Harry.

„Nein, das kann ich nischt glauben", sagte Gabrielle und strahlte ihn an.

„Das letzte Mal habt ihr euch auf Fleurs dreißigstem Geburtstag gesehen", korrigierte Bill sie.

„Ah, stimmt", fiel es Harry wieder ein. Gabrielle Delacour strahlte ihn unverwandt weiter an.

„'arry", sagte sie, „darf isch dir Alain vorstellen?", fragte sie und zog einen jungen Mann herbei. Dieser lächelte Harry mit einem Baby im Arm zu. Das konnte doch unmöglich Gabrielles Kind sein!

„Kann ich meine Cousine vielleicht mal zurück haben?", rief Claire ungehalten vom Boden aus, wo sie eine ganze Horde Kleinkinder mit dem größten Vergnügen beaufsichtigte. Harry fragte sich bloß, ob es den Kindern genauso viel Spaß bereitete wie Claire.

Aber immerhin war damit die Frage nun geklärt. Scheinbar handelte es sich bei diesem Winzling tatsächlich um Gabrielles Sprössling. Harry probierte, seine Verwunderung zu überspielen.

„Hallo, freut mich sehr", sagte er zu Alain, der seine Tochter wieder Claire überlassen hatte, was Harry nicht für besonders ratsam hielt. Allerdings wollte er, dass sich an diesem Tag alle köstlich amüsierten und bei Claire wollte er keine Ausnahme machen.

Glücklicherweise kam wenige Augenblicke später Alicia dazu, die ein wenig darauf Acht gab, dass Claire es nicht mit ihrer Fürsorge übertrieb. Zumindest hoffte Harry das. Er wollte sich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen lassen und lief deshalb schnell zu Ginny, die zusammen mit Fred, George, Angelina, Katie und Lee um einen Tisch saß.

„Was haltet ihr von Oktober?", fragte Fred gerade.

„Hört sich nicht schlecht an", sagte George.

„Harry, was meinst du?", fragte Katie ihn, nachdem er sich neben Ginny gesetzt hatte, „du hast ja jetzt die große Erfahrung."

„Worum geht's denn?", erkundigte Harry sich und nahm ein Glas Wein von einer der umherhastenden Hauselfen entgegen.

„Wir wollten gerade festlegen, wann wir unseren nächsten gemeinsamen Schachabend veranstalten", sagte George und verdrehte die Augen.

„Wann wir heiraten sollen", erklärte Fred ihm. Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Wein.

„Ihr wollt heiraten?", fragte er schnell.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass heute kein einfacher Tag für dich ist, schließlich hast du unsere Schwester geheiratet. Glaub mir, wir wissen, wie es ist, mit ihr in einem Haus zu leben", seufzte Fred.

„Aber trotzdem hast du vielleicht bemerkt, dass wir den Brautstrauß gefangen haben", fuhr George fort.

Harry lachte.

„Ihr könnt doch nicht heiraten, ihr seid Brüder!", sagte er dann. Lee brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Ginny strich ihm durchs Haar.

„Heute nicht grad auf deiner geistigen Höhe, oder?", meinte Lee grinsend. Harry überhörte seine Bemerkung.

„Also wer will jetzt genau heiraten?", fragte er, obwohl er sich wie ein dummer Schuljunge vorkam.

„Harry, überleg doch mal", sagte George, „wenn nicht Fred und ich heiraten, wer dann?"

„Wenn wir auch am Geschehen beteiligt sind", meinte Fred schnell, „bevor du noch auf die Idee kommst, Katie und Angelina könnten heiraten."

Am Ende verstand Harry trotz aller Einstiegsschwierigkeiten, dass Fred und George vorhatten, Angelina und Katie zu heiraten. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

„Und das alles nur wegen einem Strauß?", fragte Harry verdattert.

Lyn fand es interessant, all die Leute endlich zu treffen, von denen sie schon so viel gehört hatte. Natürlich kannte sie manche schon vom Sehen, aber seitdem bekannt geworden war, dass Lyn und Harry verwandt waren, wollten viele Leute mit ihr sprechen.

So hatte sie schon ein Gespräch mit Lee Jordan und Alicia Spinnet geführt, die ihr ganz aus dem Häuschen erklärt hatten, dass sie Lyn schon einmal im letzten Sommer im Tropfenden Kessel gesehen hatten.

„Weißt du, ich dachte damals schon, dass du eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Harry hast", sagte Alicia fröhlich, „ich meine, die schwarzen Haare, die grünen Augen."

„Seltsam, dass ihr euch so ähnlich seht", meinte Lee, „also direkt verwandt bist du ja eigentlich nicht mit ihm."

„Na ja, eigentlich haben wir nur die gleichen Augen. Seine Mutter ist ja immerhin meine Großtante gewesen", erklärte Lyn, „aber die schwarzen Haare habe ich von meiner Mutter."

„Ja", stellte Alicia fest, „wahrscheinlich kommt es einem nur so vor, dass ihr euch besonders ähnlich seht. Die grünen Augen und das schwarze Haar sind ja irgendwie das, was Harrys Aussehen ausmacht. Aber eure Gesichtsformen sind völlig unterschiedlich."

„Mhm", machte Lyn. Sie kam sich ein wenig unwohl vor, so von allen begutachtet zu werden.

„Okay, wir müssen dann auch", sagte Lee und war schon auf halbem Weg zu Fred und George. Alicia eilte ihm hinterher.

„Tschüss, war nett mit dir zu reden", sagte sie.

Lyn lächelte erschlagen und winkte ihnen zu.

„Ganz schön schwer, wenn man mit einem Professor verwandt ist, was?", sagte Howard. Ohne dass Lyn es bemerkt hatte war er neben sie getreten.

„Das kannst du glauben", sagte sie grinsend.

„Das Essen hier ist wirklich prima", sagte Howard ohne Umschweife und schnappte sich drei Käsespieße von einer der Hauselfen.

„Ja, ich hab mich vollgefressen, als hätte ich seit Wochen nichts mehr gekriegt", lachte Lyn, „und Claire redet schon wieder vom Abendessen."

Howard grinste.

„Na ja, so ne Hochzeit gibt's nicht alle Tage. Das muss man schon mal auskosten", meinte er und schob sich sein Essen in den Mund.

„Du sagst es."

Gegen fünf Uhr abends brach die Festgesellschaft nach Hogsmeade auf. Die Schüler jedoch ließen sich davon nicht stören und aßen die Kuchenreste gemeinsam auf. Auch Emma, Claire und Lyn, sowie Gabriel und Dylan Wood, beschlossen, noch eine Weile hier bei ihren Mitschülern zu bleiben.

„Wir kommen dann später zu Fuß nach!", verkündete Claire ihrer Mutter, „bis nach Hogsmeade ist es ja nicht so weit."

Harry half Ginny auf die Kutsche, die über und über mit weißen Blumen geschmückt war. Hagrid hatte sich die Mühe gemacht und war am Tag zuvor aufgebrochen, um Einhörner zu fangen, die die Hochzeitskutsche zogen.

Es war einfach ein wunderschöner Anblick. Die Gäste wurden von den üblichen Schulkutschen nach Hogsmeade gebracht.

Endlich setzten sich die Kutschen in Bewegung. Hagrid führte die Einhörner entlang des Weges. Zu Feier des Tages hatte er sich in einen tiefschwarzen Anzug gezwängt und sein Haar versucht zu kämmen. Harry dachte lächelnd daran, als sich Hagrid am Weihnachtsball während seines vierten Schuljahres das letzte Mal einen Kampf mit einem Kamm geliefert hatte. Damals waren einige Zinken in seiner Mähne stecken geblieben. Doch das war heute nicht der Fall. Anscheinend hatte er geübt.

„Na kommt, kommt", lockte Hagrid die Einhörner. Harry erinnerte sich, dass Einhörner normalerweise nicht besonders gut mit Männern auskamen, doch Harry stellte verblüfft fest, dass sie Hagrid fast willenlos gehorchten. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie es Hagrid fertig brachte, so gut mit magischen Wesen umzugehen.

„Es ist toll, oder?", fragte Ginny ihn und lehnte sich an Harrys Arm.

„Ja, es ist einfach fantastisch", gab er ihr Recht, „ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so toll wird."

Er schaute sich um und sah, wie seine Schüler noch immer am See saßen und auch ohne sie weiter feierten.

„Es ist klasse, dass alle gekommen sind", meinte Ginny, „mit Demelza und Andrew zum Beispiel habe ich seit Jahren nur noch losen Kontakt, aber jetzt, wo sie hier sind, ist es fast so wie damals in Hogwarts."

„Wie eine Art Klassentreffen", meinte Harry.

Minuten später erreichten sie ihr Haus in Hogsmeade. Harry und Ginny beeilten sich, um noch vor ihren Gästen den Garten zu erreichen.

Sie hasteten über den Seitenweg, der direkt in den Garten führte. Beruhigt stellten sie fest, dass Terry Boots Partyservice ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte.

Anfangs war Harry ein wenig unwohl dabei gewesen, Terry und seiner Freundin Esmeralda den Garten zu überlassen, doch es war wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen. Da der Partyservice „Boot & Gucci" noch am Anfang seiner Karriere stand, war Harry überrascht von den kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten, die sie zubereiteten. In der Küche türmten sich Berge von Snacks und Esmeralda war sogar schon dabei, das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

Nach der Trauung hatten Terry und Esmeralda sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade gemacht und sich sofort an die Arbeit gemacht.

„Ich hab ja ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen, euch hier schuften zu lassen, während wir uns alle amüsieren", sagte Ginny und warf Terry einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Ach was", winkte Terry ab, „schließlich bezahlt ihr uns ja dafür."

„Na ja, aber dieser herrliche Lampionschmuck war ja nicht im Preis mit inbegriffen, oder?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Nein, dass ist unser Extra-Angebot für Ordensmitglieder", sagte Terry grinsend, „und jetzt stellt euch nicht so an, schließlich ist heute euer Hochzeitstag!"

Harry und Ginny verließen die Küche jedoch nicht, bevor Esmeralda und Terry versichert hatten, zumindest den Abend zusammen mit ihnen zu feiern, was sie erfreut angenommen hatten.

Kurz vor acht Uhr abends begann es zu dämmern. Es wurde ein wenig frisch, doch Harry spürte es nicht.

Einige der Kinder hatten sich rund um das Feuer gesetzt, über dem Terry und Esmeralda schäkernd grillten. Harry setzte sich an einen Tisch zu seinen alten Klassenkameraden.

„Und, gefällt es euch?", fragte er Parvati und Lavender, die daraufhin zehn Minuten Lobesreden auf die Feier hielten.

Die Lampions wurden angemacht und Ron gegenüber von ihm warf immer wieder rasche Blicke in die Ecke des Gartens, wo Allister zusammen mit den anderen Bandmitgliedern die Instrumente aufbaute.

„Oh, dieser Salat ist einfach köstlich", rief Lavender entzückt aus und verstrickte Esmeralda in ein endloses Gespräch über die spanische Küche.

„Und, wie war's?", fragte Ron und schob sich ein halbes Steak in den Mund.

„Was?", fragte Harry ihn.

„Du weißt schon, die Trauung", schmatzte Ron.

„Oh ja, etwas merkwürdig", sagte Harry, „ich meine, ich habe mich gleichzeitig glücklich und etwas benebelt gefühlt."

Ron, Dean, Seamus und Neville nickten verstehend. Harry kamen sie vor wie eine große Gruppe lebendiger Wackel-Dackel.

„Tja, dann bist du ab jetzt Clubmitglied", sagte Seamus grinsend, „jetzt wirst du dich ganz offiziell vor Ginny rechtfertigen müssen, weshalb du das schmutzige Geschirr nur auf die Ablage stellst und nicht sofort den Abwasch machst."

Harry lachte. Soweit würde es hoffentlich nicht kommen.

„Parvati hat eine Liste gemacht, auf der steht, wann ich mit dem Abwasch dran bin", beschwerte sich Dean.

„Also bei uns mach ich es eigentlich meistens", sagte Neville, „Hannah muss sich ja den ganzen Tag um Rosie kümmern."

„Aber trotzdem", meinte Ron, „Hermine schimpft andauernd mit mir. Sie sagt, ich würde mich zu wenig um den Haushalt kümmern. Aber ich gehe ja auch arbeiten!"

„Genau", stimmte Seamus ihm zu. Harry hatte das Gefühl, bei diesem Gespräch etwas außen vor gelassen zu werden. Wahrscheinlich konnte er da erst in ein bis zwei Jahren mitreden.

„Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich auch nicht den ganzen Tag zusammen mit Gabriel eingesperrt sein wollte", sagte Seamus nun, „aber jetzt ist er ja Gott sei Dank in Hogwarts."

„Wo ich mich mit ihm rumschlagen muss", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Manchmal ist er wirklich schwierig, oder?", fragte Seamus ihn, „ich meine, du als Lehrer kannst das doch am besten beurteilen."

„Na ja, er ist ein bisschen eigensinnig", sagte Harry, „so ähnlich wie Claire."

„Ja, ich glaube, mit der kommt er wirklich gut aus", lachte Seamus, „ich hoffe, die beiden machen dir nicht zu viel Ärger."

„Wartet erst mal, bis Sirius und James nach Hogwarts kommen, die toppen alle", sagte Ron und stand auf, um sich noch etwas vom Grill zu holen.

„Na ja, es war schon ein bisschen komisch, sie plötzlich sehen zu können", sagte Hermine zu Harry, „aber auch interessant."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir nicht sogar lieber wäre, wenn ich keine Thestrale sehen könnte", sagte Harry geistesabwesend.

„Natürlich, aber weißt du, es einfach dumm zu wissen, dass etwas da ist, was du nicht sehen kannst", meinte Hermine und tat sich etwas von den Folienkartoffeln auf. „Du hast nicht zufällig Ron gesehen, oder?", fragte sie Harry.

„Ich hab ihn eben da hinten bei der Bühne gesehen", sagte Harry und deutete in den hintersten Winkel des Gartens, wo mittlerweile Pechfackeln brannten.

„Dann ist er wieder bei seinem Helden", seufzte Hermine, „ich bin hier wohl total abgemeldet. Liv, lass das!"

Doch im selben Moment kam Ron zu ihnen herübergeschlendert.

„Und, was hast du so getrieben?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Ach, ich war da hinten", sagte Ron und deutete unwirsch zur Bühne.

„Und? Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Weißt du, also ...", druckste Ron herum.

„Ist er jetzt doch nicht mehr so toll?", fragte sie.

„Na ja, eigentlich hat er mir eine halbe Stunde darüber erzählt, wie er mit Luna eine Expedition durch Schottland machte. So wie es aussieht, waren sie wieder mal auf der Suche nach diesen Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern."

Hermine lächelte amüsiert.

„Ja und?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Vielleicht ist er doch nicht ... ganz so toll. Also ich meine, er ist nett und so, aber doch etwas ... verrückt", gestand Ron.

„Was denkst du, weshalb er mit Luna zusammen ist?", fragte Harry lachend.

Ron grinste gequält.

„Aber das ändert ja nichts an der guten Musik", sagte er fröhlich und da begannen Black Velvet zu spielen.

„Lyn!", hörte Lyn eine Stimme hinter sich, „hey, Lyn, komm mal rüber!"

Lyn wandte sich um. Auf der anderen Seite des Gartens, verborgen hinter hohen Sonnenblumen, saßen Fred und George zusammen mit ihren Patensöhnen.

Lyn fragte sich, was um alles in der Welt sie von ihr wollten. Sie ging durch den Garten und von Schritt zu Schritt wurde es immer dunkler.

„Setz dich", sagte George und deutete auf den Boden.

„Was gibt's denn?", fragte Lyn gespannt.

„Kannst du dich noch an dieses Muggelfurzkissen erinnern?", fragte George sie.

„Klar", sagte Lyn. Fred und George sahen sie verschwörerisch an.

„Wir haben eins entwickelt", sagte George, „ein unsichtbares."

„Oh, wie schön", sagte Lyn, weil ihr nichts besseres einfiel. Was hatte sie mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?

„Wir dachten uns, dass du es vielleicht mal testen könntest", meinte Fred grinsend.

„Ich?", fragte Lyn verblüfft.

„Ja, du", sagte Fred, „immerhin hast du uns auf die Idee gebracht."

„Oh. Okay", sagte Lyn. Es kam ihr ehrlich gesagt nicht so vor, als hätte sie gerade jemand beauftragt ein Furzkissen zu testen. Normalerweise erledigte Claire diese Dinge. Aus Fred und Georges Sicht musste das ein ganz schöner Vertrauensbeweis sein, überlegte sie glücklich.

George gab ihr eine magentafarbene Tüte.

„Am besten, du probierst es bei unserem frischgebackenen Ehemann aus. Der fällt sicherlich am besten darauf rein", meinte er zwinkernd. Lyn grinste matt.

Mittlerweile war der Himmel sternenklar. Die Lichter der Lampions und Fackeln sowie das Lagerfeuer waren die einzige Lichtquelle.

Harry schaute sich glücklich in seinem Garten um. Alle schienen zufrieden zu sein. Er beobachtete Seamus, der leicht angetrunken lautstark Geschichten erzählte, wobei er wild mit den Armen durch die Nacht schlenkerte.

Lavender und Parvati plauderten mit Hannah und Padma und Neville spielte zusammen mit Rosie und Liv. Die Zwillinge tobten putzmunter umher und auch Gabriel und Claire schienen ihren Spaß zu haben. Fleur und Gabrielle unterhielten sich mit Händen und Füßen wild auf französisch und Charlie saß zusammen mit Carlotta im hintersten Winkel des Gartens.

„Harry, trinkst du einen Whiskey mit uns?", fragte Dean Harry, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lasst mal gut sein", meinte er grinsend. Immerhin wollte er sich in ein paar Jahren immer noch an seine Hochzeit erinnern können.

Also setzte Harry sich zu Ron und Oliver Wood, die wieder einmal über Quidditch am fachsimpeln waren.

„Es ist echt ein Jammer, dass du kein Quidditch mehr spielst", sagte Oliver kopfschüttelnd.

„Tja, ich habe leider keine Zeit mehr dafür", sagte Harry. Ein wenig Leid tat es ihm schon.

„Ich habe immer gedacht, dass du mal ein Star wirst", verkündete Oliver, „trinkst du einen mit?" Er deutete auf die Flache Schnaps, die vor Ron und ihm stand.

„Nein, danke", meinte Harry grinsend. Er hoffte, dass die gute Stimmung nicht nur am Alkoholkonsum lag.

„Ach, komm schon!", rief Oliver ausgelassen, „und einen kleinen!"

„Oliver, ich glaube, es reicht langsam", sagte eine Frau hinter ihnen.

„Norah, nur noch ein Schlückchen", bat Oliver. Ron grinste.

„Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor", sagte er, „zum Glück lässt Hermine mich heute Abend machen, was ich will."

„Na ja, es sieht ganz so aus, als ob du dich beherrschen könntest im Gegensatz zu manchen anderen hier", sagte Norah und entwand Oliver ruckartig die Flasche.

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen!", rief dieser verstört. Norah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sag mir, wenn du dich bis auf die Knochen blamiert hast", sagte sie und ging davon, um Dylan zu suchen.

„Oh, guck mal wie süß, deine Eltern", rief Claire entzückte und zeigte unter einen der Bäume, wo Ron und Hermine saßen. Hermine hatte den Kopf auf Rons Schoß gelegt und ließ sich von ihm mit Erdbeeren füttern.

„Ich will aber keine Geschwister mehr", murrte Emma, woraufhin Dylan in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Lyn kicherte ebenfalls.

„Magst du mich denn etwa nicht?", fragte Julia mit großen Augen.

„Doch", versicherte Emma ihr, „aber wenn wir noch ein Geschwisterchen bekommen, musst du dir mit ihm das Zimmer teilen."

„Ich mag auch keine Geschwister mehr", sagte Julia. Offenbar hatte sie diese Neuigkeit sehr beunruhigt. Claire grinste wie eine Verrückte.

„Das solltest du ihnen mal sagen", erklärte sie Julia. Gerade wollte Julia loslaufen, um ihren Eltern die Meinung zu sagen, als Emma sie am Arm festhielt.

„Du wirst dich hüten und ihnen so was sagen", meinte sie grinsend.

„Wieso denn nicht?"

„Das ist unartig", meinte Emma schlicht.

„Hör, was sie sagt, Julia", sagte Gabriel mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, „oder es wird bööööhse enden."

Claire lachte auf.

„Jaaah, eines Nachts wird Emma kommen und dich holen", flüsterte sie beschwörend.

„Ach, hört doch auf mit dem Quatsch!", fuhr Emma dazwischen, „geh wieder zu Samuel spielen."

Julia machte, dass sie Land gewann.

„Mein Dad ist so was von hackedicht", seufzte Gabriel und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Na ja, meine Mum hat meinem Dad eben den Schnaps abgeluchst, aber ansonsten hätte er wohl morgen auch einen mächtigen Kater", meinte Dylan.

„Ich wünschte, meine Mutter würde das auch tun, aber sie macht Dad sicher erst morgen früh eine mächtige Szene", lachte Gabriel, „dann hat sie endlich noch mal was gefunden, auf dem sie herumreiten kann."

„Aber im Moment sieht es doch ganz gut bei den beiden aus", sagte Lyn und schaute rüber zu Lavender und Seamus Finnigan, die nun zusammen eine Flasche Wein leerten.

„Oh nein, wenn sie sich beide betrinken muss ich wohl eher Angst haben wegen des Geschwisterchens."

Die Feier zog sich in die Länge. Allmählich machten sich die ersten Gäste daran, die Heimreise anzutreten, denn nicht alle hatten vor, über Nacht zu bleiben, und manche von denen, die im Schloss schlafen würden, wollten schon jetzt schlafen gehen.

Mrs. Figg verabschiedete sich herzlich von Harry und Ginny.

„Diese langen Abende, das ist nichts mehr für mich", erklärte sie mit nicht zu überhörendem Bedauern in der Stimme, „ich muss noch heil oben im Schloss ankommen, und mein Rheuma wird auch immer schlimmer. Aber ihr jungen Leute solltet euch ruhig noch ein Weilchen amüsieren!"

Auch Julian und Cathleen Whallaby machten sich mit ihren zweijährigen Zwillingstöchtern May und June auf den Heimweg.

„Die Kleinen müssen einfach ins Bett", erklärte Julian, „aber es war eine wunderbare Feier!"

Auch Großtantchen Muriel, eine entfernte Verwandte der Weasleys, machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, nachdem sie mit Fleur ausgiebig in Erinnerungen an die Hochzeit geschwelgt hatte, bei der sie Fleur ihr wunderschönes Diadem geliehen hatte.

Madam Pomfrey verabschiedete sich mit der Begründung, länger könne sie unmöglich von der Krankenstation fortbleiben, und auch die Professoren McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick und Sprout zog es in die Schule zurück; als Hauslehrer der vier Häuser hatten sie keine Ruhe. Professor Dumbledore war schon viel früher verschwunden.

Die jüngeren Kinder fingen allmählich an zu quengeln, da sie alle zum Umfallen müde waren, und so wurde kurzerhand im Wohnzimmer der Potters die Kinderschlafstation eröffnet.

Und so wurde es allmählich etwas ruhiger im Garten; die Festgesellschaft war auf achtundfünfzig Personen zusammengeschrumpft, Harry und Ginny mitgerechnet. Der Alkoholkonsum bei den Erwachsenen war noch einmal ziemlich angestiegen; irgendwie hatte Oliver Wood es wohl geschafft, die Schnapsflasche zurück zu ergattern, und auch die sonst so besorgten und strengen Ehefrauen schienen der Verlockung nicht mehr wiederstehen zu können.

Emma, Claire, Lyn, Gabriel und Dylan saßen etwas abseits und beobachteten das Treiben der Erwachsenen äußerst misstrauisch.

„Meine Güte, benehmen die sich kindisch!", meinte Claire kopfschüttelnd. Ron war gerade dabei, eine äußerst realistische Imitation einen Perlhuhnes zum Besten zu geben. Unter lautem Gelächter und Applaus stakste er über einen der Tische, wackelte mit seinen angewinkelten Armen und gackerte laut.

Emma hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Das Schlimme ist, dass es ihm im Nachhinein nicht einmal peinlich sein wird", stöhnte sie. Lyn grinste. Sie wäre froh gewesen, wenn ihre Eltern auch nur die leisesten Anzeichen dafür gezeigt hätten, sich im betrunkenen Zustand so wie Emmas Vater zu benehmen. Aber ihr Vater grunzte und lallte dann für gewöhnlich nur, beleidigte alle Anwesenden und war äußerst übellaunig. Und ihre Mutter betrank sich so gut wie nie – und wenn es doch einmal dazu kam, dann kicherte sie nur am laufenden Band.

Harry und Ginny hatten sich, im Gegensatz zum Großteil ihrer Gäste, weitestgehend mit dem Trinken zurückgehalten. Zwar fühlte sich Harry durchaus beschwingt und angeheitert, doch für eine Perlhuhn-Darstellung hätte es wohl kaum gereicht.

Kingsley Shacklebolt neben ihm schien auch noch einigermaßen nüchtern zu sein und beobachtete anscheinend äußerst amüsiert, wie Neville nun an die Imitation eines Ochsenfrosches gegangen war, sich auf den Tisch hockte und lauthals zu quaken anfing.

„Kingsley", wandte sich Harry an ihn, dem plötzlich ein Gedanke gekommen war, „du hast nicht zufälligerweise irgendwo eine entfernte Verwandte, die eine Squib ist?"

Kingsley sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte er verblüfft, „ja, mein Bruder hat eine Tochter, die eine Squib ist. Aber der Kontakt zu ihr ist schon seit Jahren abgebrochen."

„Dein Bruder hat nicht zufällig eine Weiße geheiratet?", fragte Harry.

„Doch", bestätigte Kingsley.

„Und diese Squib-Tochter", hakte Harry weiter nach, „sie hat nicht zufällig schwarze Haare?"

„Ja", antwortete Kingsley, „wie kommst du darauf?"

Harry grinste. Ohne zu antworten rief er zu den fünf Kindern hinüber:

„Lyn? Kannst du mal kurz kommen?"

Lyn stand überrascht auf und ging zu Harry hinüber. Er saß neben einem schon etwas älteren Mann mit dunkler Haut, der nun neugierig zu Lyn hinüberblickte.

„Was gibt's denn?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Lyn, das ist Kingsley Shacklebolt", erklärte Harry grinsend. Lyn sah ihn fragend an.

„Shacklebolt?", wiederholte sie und langsam dämmerte es ihr. Harry nickte und grinste.

„Kingsley, darf ich dir deine Großnichte vorstellen?", sagte er und kostete genüsslich den verdatterten Gesichtsausruck auf Kingsleys Gesicht aus.

„Wie jetzt?", fragte dieser.

„Lass es mich dir erklären", lachte Harry, „deine Nichte Cloe hat meinen herzallerliebsten Cousin Dudley geheiratet. Und Lyn hier ist ihr gemeinsames Kind."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Kingsley die Bedeutung dieser Worte begriffen hatte. Dann hellte sich seine Miene auf und er ergriff Lyns Hand und schüttelte sie herzlich.

„Donnerwetter!", meinte er begeistert, „na, so eine Neuigkeit erfährt man nicht alle Tage!" Er wandte sich zu Harry um und meinte: „Dann sind wir ja, sozusagen, über was weiß ich wie viele Ecken verschwägert!"

„Könnte man sagen", stimmte Harry grinsend zu.

Hinter ihnen jaulte Colin Creevey herzerweichend auf dem Tisch, als er einen liebeskranken Wolf nachspielte.

Dobby und Winky hatten sich den ganzen Abend über vornehm zurückgehalten. Sie hatten mit Emma und Hermine über die Pläne und Errungenschaften von B.ELFE.R geredet und sich schließlich ein wenig zurückgezogen.

Es war inzwischen wieder etwas ruhiger geworden. Fred und George schnarchten Schulter an Schultern mit auf den Tisch gesunkenen Köpfen und Lee sang leise vor sich hin.

Ginny lag auf Harrys Schoß und er spielte mit einer ihrer roten Strähnen.

„Sag mal", meinte er plötzlich mit einem Blick auf die beiden Hauselfen, „könnten wir nicht vielleicht eine Haushaltshilfe ganz gut gebrauchen?"

Ginny sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Na ja", erwiderte Harry, „Dobby täte vielleicht ein neues Arbeitsumfeld mal wieder ganz gut."

„Du meinst ...", setzte Ginny an.

„... dass wir Dobby als Hauself einstellen sollen", führte Harry den Satz zuende, „genau."

Ginny schwieg einen Moment.

„Wieviel willst du ihm zahlen?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Oh, ich dachte, im Moment bekommt er zwei Galleonen pro Woche und zwei freie Tage im Monat", erwiderte Harry, „also könnten wir das doch sicher auf drei Galleonen die Woche und freie Sonntage aufstocken?"

Ginny lächelte.

„Wenn du meinst", sagte sie nur.

„Ja, meine ich", antwortete Harry und lächelte ebenfalls.

„Dann ruf den guten Dobby doch mal her", schlug Ginny vor.

Harry hob den Kopf und blickte wieder hinüber zu den beiden Hauselfen.

„Dobby!", rief er. Sofort kam der Hauself angewuselt.

„Harry Potter hat Dobby gerufen, Sir?", quiekte er aufgeregt und verneigte sich bodentief.

„Ja", meinte Harry und kam ohne Umschweife zum Punkt, „sag mal, Dobby, hättest du nicht Lust, in Zukunft hier bei uns zu Hause zu arbeiten? Ginny könnte eine zusätzliche Haushaltshilfe sicher gut gebrauchen."

Dobbys Augen wurden noch größer, als sie es ohnehin schon waren. Dann füllten sie sich mit Tränen und der Hauself brach in hemmungslose Schluchzer aus. Ginny setzte sich rasch auf und Harry beeilte sich, zu sagen:

„Also, nur wenn du möchtest, Dobby!"

„Ooohh!", heulte Dobby und er lachte unter Tränen, „Harry Potter ist so großzügig zu Dobby! Dobby könnte sich keinen besseren Meister als Harry Potter und seine wunderschöne Frau vorstellen!" Und er schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll in seine pinkfarbene Krawatte, die er heute trug. Harry und Ginny sahen sich an – und zuckten die Schultern.

Der Morgen graute bereits, als sich die letzten Gäste zur Ruhe begaben. Fred und George mussten hereingetragen werden, denn sie ließen sich durch nichts in der Welt aus dem Schlaf wecken. Lee sang noch immer leise vor sich hin und Lavender kicherte leise und wurde offenbar von einem Schluckauf geplagt.

Als schließlich alle entweder Richtung Hogwarts davon getrabt waren, oder sich in die Zimmer des Hauses verteilt hatten, begaben sich Harry und Ginny in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie ließen sich nebeneinander auf das Bett fallen.

„Es war wunderschön", seufzte Harry und lächelte Ginny versonnen zu.

„Ja", stimmte sie ihm ebenfalls lächelnd zu, „aber ich habe jetzt schon den Horror vor morgen früh."

Harry prustete los.

„Darüber sollten wir uns jetzt aber keine Gedanken machen", meinte er grinsend und küsste sie.


	29. Frühling

Frühling 

Tatsächlich war der nächste Morgen nicht halb so erfreulich wie die Hochzeit. Ron hatte einen ordentlichen Kater und zuckte bei zu lauten Geräuschen zusammen. Fred und George hingegen ging es erstaunlicherweise recht gut. Aber selbst diejenigen, die keinen Brummschädel vom Alkohol hatten, waren äußerst erschöpft und übermüdet. Nur die Kinder schienen frisch und rosig zu sein, obwohl ein Großteil von ihnen viel zu spät ins Bett gekommen war.

Dobby schien das Gespräch in der letzten Nacht einer Einstellung gleichzusetzen, und Harry war äußerst froh, dass der Hauself schon literweise Kaffe und Frühstückseier gekocht hatte und mit Winkys Hilfe die Tische draußen im Garten für alle Übernachtungsgäste gedeckt hatte.

Mehr oder weniger verschlafen saßen sie nun alle im Garten, genossen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen und taten sich an dem reichhaltigen Frühstück gütlich.

„Dobby", seufzte Ginny, als der Hauself vorbeiwuselte, „du bist ein Engel! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das Frühstück auf die Beine hätte stellen sollen."

Dobby lief rosa an.

„Vielen Dank, Madam", quiekte er verlegen und versank in einer bodentiefen Verbeugung.

Es war früher Nachmittag, bis auch die letzten Gäste abgereist waren. Alle wollten Harry und Ginny noch ein letztes Mal umarmen und beglückwünschen und sich für die wunderbare Feier bedanken.

Schließlich war es merkwürdig leer im Haus. Dobby war noch einmal nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, um Dumbledore von seiner Kündigung zu unterrichten und seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammenzupacken, und so standen Harry und Ginny nun, völlig erschöpft, zwischen all dem Chaos, das die Festgesellschaft im Haus hinterlassen hatte.

Dobby war von der Idee begeistert gewesen, von nun an in dem kleinen Schrank unter der Treppe zu wohnen; nicht zuletzt, weil ihm wohl zu Ohren gekommen war, dass sein vergötterter Harry Potter fast zehn Jahre seines Lebens in einem solchen Schrank verbracht hatte.

Ginny ließ sich erschöpft auf eines der Sofas im Wohnzimmer sinken.

„Was für ein Fest!", seufzte sie und fuhr sich durchs Gesicht, „ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so anstrengend werden würde."

Harry ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Aber es hat sich doch gelohnt", meinte er und legte einen Arm um sie, „oder, Mrs. Potter?" Er grinste.

„Ja, das hat es wirklich", lächelte Ginny.

Die restlichen Aufräumarbeiten waren schnell erledigt. Was Harry und Ginny nicht mit ihren Zauberstäben schafften, darum kümmerte sich Dobby später, als er strahlend aus Hogwarts zurückkehrte.

Er richtete sich im Schrank unter der Treppe sogleich häuslich ein, legte den Boden mit Tüchern und Decken aus, die Ginny ihm zur Verfügung stellte („Madam ist so großzügig zu Dobby!", quiekte Dobby mit Tränen in den Augen), und hängte eine Schokofroschkarte von Harry über sein Schlaflager.

„Er vergöttert dich eben", grinste Ginny, als Harry peinlich berührt die Karte bemerkte.

Der Frühling hatte nun endgültig die Oberhand gewonnen. Es wurde teilweise richtig warm, und einige besonders waghalsige Schüler getrauten sich sogar schon zu einem ersten Bad im See – und kamen schlotternd und zitternd wieder heraus.

Den Rest der Osterferien verbrachten Emma, Claire und Lyn hauptsächlich damit, auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts spazieren zu gehen, oder sich am Ufer des Sees ins Gras zu fläzen.

„Och nö, morgen fängt der Unterricht wieder an", murrte Claire, als sie an ihrem letzten Ferientag mal wieder am Seeufer lagen und dem Riesenkraken zusahen, wie er durch das dunkle Wasser kraulte.

„Ist doch kein Grund zu schlechter Laune", meinte Lyn unbekümmert. Claire starrte sie an.

„Sag das bitte noch mal", meinte sie entgeistert.

„Ich meine es ernst, Claire", erwiderte Lyn und drehte sich auf den Rücken, „Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste direkt am Anfang morgen früh."

„Und was soll daran bitte so außergewöhnlich sein?", fragte Claire, „nur weil Harry jetzt unter der Haube ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er uns weniger Hausaufgaben gibt."

Lyn lächelte milde.

„Das nicht", gab sie zu, „aber ich habe da was nettes von zwei bestimmten Personen erhalten."

Claire setzte sich auf.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie, hellhörig geworden.

„Na ja", sagte Lyn beiläufig, „nur so ne Kleinigkeit, die ich für eure Onkels testen soll."

„Zeig her!", verlangte Claire sofort. Lyn lachte.

„Das hab ich doch jetzt nicht dabei", meinte sie grinsend, „außerdem ist zeigen dabei ziemlich unmöglich. Du würdest eh nichts sehen."

„Lyn, jetzt spann uns doch nich so auf die Folter!", rief Claire aufgebracht.

„Fred und George haben ein unsichtbares Furzkissen entwickelt", erzählte Lyn lässig, „und sie meinten, ich solle es doch mal für sie testen. Am besten an unserem frisch gebackenen Ehemann." Sie grinste breit.

„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe!", empörte Claire sich, „ich bin die Testperson für Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze! Sowas können sie doch nicht dir geben!"

Lyn zuckte die Schultern.

„Sie meinten, ich hätte sie mit diesen Muggelscherzartikeln erst auf die Idee gebracht an Weihnachten", erklärte sie, „und da solle doch mir die Ehre gebühren, dieses unsichtbare Furzkissen zu testen."

Claire sagte nichts mehr, doch sie sah äußerst missmutig drein.

Als sie später wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, verlangte Claire, das unsichtbare Furzkissen zu sehen, und so ging Lyn nach oben in den Schlafsaal. Sie wühlte in ihren Sachen nach der magentaroten Tüte. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ein Stück altes Pergament, das zwischen ihren Sachen lag. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Und dann fiel es ihr glühend heiß wieder ein. Das Furzkissen hatte sie völlig vergessen, als sie mit dem Pergament in der Hand die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterpolterte.

„Zeig her!", rief Claire. Lyn schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf und breitete stattdessen das Pergament auf einem der Tische aus. Verdutzt sahen Emma und Claire sich an. Lyn zückte ihren Zauberstab, tippte einmal gegen das Pergament, und sagte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"

„Was zum Teufel machst ...?", setzte Claire entgeistert an, doch sie verstummte, als sie sah, wie sich feine Tintenlinien über dem Pergament ausbreiteten, von der Stelle aus, an der Lyn es mit dem Zauberstab berührt hatte, und einen verschlungenen Schriftzug bildeten.

„Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone", las Emma mit gerunzelter Stirn, „präsentieren stolz Die Karte des Rumtreibers."

„Hat Harry mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt", erklärte Lyn aufgeregt, „ich hatte es völlig vergessen."

„Was ist das?", fragte Claire fasziniert und beobachtete, wie die Tintenlinien nun den kompletten Plan von Hogwarts bildeten. Kleine Punkte mit winziger Beschriftung bewegten sich überall auf der Karte.

„Seht mal!", rief Claire und deutete aufgeregt auf einen Teil der Karte, der mit „Gemeinschaftsraum Gryffindor" bezeichnet war, und in dem sich drei kleine Punkte mit den Schriftzügen „Emma Weasley", „Evelyn Dursley" und „Claire Weasley" befanden.

„Wahnsinn!", rief Claire begeistert, „soll das heißen, man kann -"

„Ja, alles und jeden in Hogwarts sehen", bestätigte Lyn grinsend. Emma musterte das Pergament mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass das nicht das Werk irgendwelcher schwarzer Magier ist?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Erstens", meinte Lyn ruhig, „hab ich das von Harry geschenkt bekommen, und der hätte das ja wohl erkannt. Zweitens: Deine Eltern, Emma, haben das hier während ihrer Schulzeit ebenfalls benutzt und sind nicht zu Schaden gekommen. Und drittens: Harry hat mir erzählt, dass sein Vater und dessen Freunde diese Karte gefertigt haben, als sie in Hogwarts waren."

„Oh", sagte Emma, „gut."

„Ha, seht mal!", kicherte Claire und deutete auf den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, wo die beiden Punkte „Brianna Borgin" und „Hendric Burkes" dicht beieinander standen, „ich wette, die blöde Ziege macht sich wieder an diesen Deppen ran!"

„Schon möglich, Claire", sagte Emma scharf und knallte ihr Tausend Zauberkräuter- und Pilze auf die Stelle der Karte, wo der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum eingezeichnet war, „aber das geht dich nichts an. Im Übrigen", wandte sie sich an Lyn, „glaube ich nicht, dass diese Karte dazu gedacht ist, andere Leute auszuspionieren."

„Ach nein?", sagte Claire gelassen, „kannst du nicht lesen? Die Karte des Rumtreibers. Und wie ging noch mal der Spruch, mit dem man sie aktiviert?" Erwartungsvoll sah sie Lyn an.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", antwortete Lyn grinsend.

„Da hast du's!", rief Claire triumphierend und schob Emmas Kräuterkundebuch einfach zur Seite, „genau dafür ist die Karte gedacht!"

„Was ich damit sagen will", meinte Emma hartnäckig, „ich glaube nicht, dass Harry Lyn die Karte geschenkt hat, damit du hinter Brianna Borgin her schnüffeln kannst."

„Aber er hätte sicher nichts dagegen", gab Claire zurück und behielt die Punkte, die Brianna Borgin und Hendric Burkes kennzeichneten, im Auge.

Emma seufzte entnervt.

„Lyn, jetzt sag du doch auch mal was!", zischte sie wütend. Lyn hob nur die Achseln.

„Also, ich meine, solange sie nur beobachtet, wo sie ist, kann man doch nichts dagegen sagen, oder?", meinte sie. Emma bedachte sie mit einem äußerst missbilligenden Blick, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Lyn ließ ihren Blick wieder auf die Karte wandern und überflog sie. Der Schulleiter spazierte offenbar gerade in sein Büro, Filch, der Hausmeister, pattroulierte im fünften Stock und Harry saß unbeweglich in seinem Büro.

Wahrscheinlich bereitet er den Unterricht für morgen vor, überlegte Lyn, und schlagartig fiel ihr das Furzkissen wieder ein.

Da Claire im Moment allerdings nicht den Eindruck machte, dass sie noch sonderlich interessiert daran war, es zu sehen, beschloss Lyn, gar nicht mehr darauf zu sprechen zu kommen, sondern es einfach morgen in der ersten Stunde zu testen.

Während sie am nächsten Tag vor dem Klassenzimmer warteten, überlegte Lyn, wie sie das Furzkissen am besten auf Harrys Stuhl platzieren sollte. Als er schließlich auftauchte und die Schüler in die Klasse ließ, hatte sie sich einen Plan zurecht gelegt.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte Harry zerstreut und ging zum Lehrerpult hinüber, „nun, ich hoffe, Sie alle haben die Osterferien gut überstanden, und sind jetzt fit, um aktiv in den Unterricht einzusteigen."

Einige Schüler stöhnten entnervt auf. Ein wenig nervös zog Lyn das unsichtbare Furzkissen aus ihrer Tasche hervor. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, etwas spüren, aber nicht sehen zu können.

Die ersten Minuten des Unterrichts bekam Lyn nicht wirklich mit. Sie wartete auf eine Gelegenheit, das Furzkissen auf Harrys Stuhl zu platzieren. Schließlich bot sich ihr eine günstige Gelegenheit. Harry hatte sich erhoben und war zur Tafel getreten, um etwas anzuschreiben. Rasch nahm Lyn ihre Feder und warf sie vom Tisch, sodass sie neben dem Lehrerpult liegen blieb. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Der erste Teil ihres Planes hatte funktioniert.

Rasch erhob sie sich und ging nach vorne, das unsichtbare Furzkissen in der Hand. Sie bückte sich, um ihre Feder aufzuheben, und legte dabei schnell das Furzkissen auf die Sitzfläche von Harrys Stuhl.

„Miss Dursley?", fragte Harry erstaunt. Lyn richtete sich auf. Es war so befremdlich, dass er sie im Unterricht mit „Miss Dursley" anredete und nicht mit Lyn, wie er es sonst immer tat.

Sie lächelte unschuldig.

„Ich hab meine Feder aus Versehen vom Tisch geschubst", sagte sie entschuldigend, „war wohl ein wenig zu – zappelig."

„Nun gut", meinte Harry und lächelte, „setzen Sie sich wieder."

Mit klopfendem Herzen ging Lyn zu ihrem Platz zurück. Ein bisschen plagte sie schon das schlechte Gewissen. Sie mochte Harry sehr, und ihn vor den ganzen Schülern so zu blamieren, war schon ein bisschen gemein. Aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

„Übernehmen Sie das bitte in ihr Heft", wies Harry die Schüler an und ging zu seinem Pult zurück. Allgemeines Pergamentrascheln und Federkratzen erfüllte den Klassenraum. „Wie ich schon sagte", setzte Harry an, doch er kam nicht weiter. Als er sich auf seinem Platz niederließ schallte ein äußerst unanständiges Geräusch durch den Klassenraum, das sämtliche Schüler erschrocken aufsehen ließ.

Claire brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, ebenso wie Gabriel, den sie eingeweiht hatten. Auch Lyn konnte sich das Lachen nicht verbeißen, bei Harrys erschrockenem Gesicht. Doch die Schuldgefühle waren immer noch da, und so sagte sie:

„Entschuldigung, Professor, das war meine Schuld."

Harry blickte sie an – und grinste mit einem Mal breit. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, fuhr mit seinen Fingern kurz tastend über die Fläche und hielt dann etwas in die Höhe, was natürlich niemand sehen konnte.

„Verstehe", sagte er und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht auch loszulachen, „ein neuer Artikel von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, nehme ich an?"

Lyn nickte.

„Unsichtbare Furzkissen", erklärte Lyn, erleichtert, dass er die Sache so locker nahm, „Entschuldigung, dass wir Sie als Testperson benutzt haben."

„Oh, im Gegenteil, ich fühle mich überaus geehrt", meinte Harry lächelnd und legte das unsichtbare Furzkissen vor Lyn auf den Tisch, „richten Sie den Herren Weasley und Weasley bei Gelegenheit einen schönen Gruß von mir aus." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Harry ist halt einfach cool!", flüsterte Claire neben Lyn und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

Als Harry Ginny am nächsten Nachmittag (an dem er glücklicherweise keinen Unterricht hatte) von der Furzkissenaktion erzählte, amüsierte sie sich köstlich.

„Also, von Claire oder Gabriel hätte ich es ja erwartet", gab Harry schmunzelnd zu, „aber dass Lyn so etwas tun würde, darauf wäre ich im Traum nicht gekommen! Ich bin nicht einmal misstrauisch geworden, als sie ihre Feder neben das Pult manövriert hat und nach vorne gegangen ist, um sie zu holen."

„Tja, du unterschätzt sie eben", meinte Ginny noch immer lachend.

„Oh, dass ganz bestimmt", erwiderte Harry und nippte an dem Tee, den Dobby ihnen gekocht hatte, „ich habe sie von Anfang an immer wieder unterschätzt, und es wird nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein. Ich glaube, Erwachsene neigen generell dazu, Kinder zu unterschätzen. Und bei Lyn ist es noch einmal extremer."

„Aber wundert es dich, dass die häufig deine Erwartungen übertrifft?", fragte Ginny, „als du so alt warst wie sie, hast du mit Hermine und Ron zusammen den Stein der Weisen gerettet. Hast du damals nicht auch mehr getan, als die meisten einem elfjährigen Jungen zutrauen würden?"

„Ja, du hast Recht", gab Harry zu, „ich glaube, ich sollte häufiger an meine eigene Schulzeit denken, wenn ich mit meinen Schülern zu tun habe."

Die Wochen vergingen, und ohne dass Lyn es bemerkte, stand ihr Geburtstag bevor. Sie war schon ein bisschen aufgeregt; es würde das erste Mal sein, dass sie ihn ohne ihre Familie verbrachte. Aber genau genommen, überlegte sie, waren ihr Emma und Claire inzwischen viel eher eine Familie geworden, als ihre eigenen Eltern.

Der zwölfte Mai war zu ihrem Glück ein Sonntag, und so konnte sie ausschlafen. Allerdings dauerte dieser Friede nicht allzu lange, denn Claire hatte offenbar beschlossen, Lyn müsse ihr Geschenk jetzt auf der Stelle auspacken.

Ein wenig verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen und staunte dann nicht schlecht, als sie die Geschenke sah. Sie hatte eigentlich gar nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, überhaupt Geschenke zu bekommen.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte Claire fröhlich, „na, gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, nur zu kurz", brummte Lyn. Claire grinste.

„Jetzt pack schon aus!", meinte sie ungeduldig. Emma legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Dräng doch nicht so", beschwichtigte sie ihre Cousine.

Lyn jedoch hatte sich schon das erste Päckchen geschnappt (es war von Emma und sehr schwer) und das Papier abgerissen. Zum Vorschein kam – was nicht weiter verwunderlich war – ein Buch. Es trug den Titel „Eine Geschichte Hogwarts'".

„Ich dacht, so als leichte Lektüre nebenher", meinte Emma. Lyn nickte.

„Dankeschön!", erwiderte sie und lächelte. Sie sagte Emma nicht, dass sie unter „leichter Lektüre" eigentlich etwas anderes verstand. Aber immerhin klang der Titel interessant, und wenn sie sich anstrengte, hatte sie das Buch vielleicht sogar in einem Jahr fertig gelesen.

Lyn legte das Buch auf ihren Nachttisch und widmete sich dem nächsten Geschenk. Es war von Claire und im Gegensatz zu dem von Emma ziemlich klein und leicht. Lyn machte sich daran, es auszupacken; sie ahnte schon, dass es schwerlich etwas wirklich nützliches sein würde.

Tatsächlich kam unter all dem Geschenkpapier schließlich ein Photo in Postkartengröße heraus, auf dem sämtliche Mitglieder der Gruppe „Black Velvet" winkten, und das mit den Unterschriften aller Musiker versehen war.

„Oh", sagte Lyn, „danke, Claire!"

„Schön, dass es dir gefällt!", strahlte Claire. Lyn war sich sicher, dass sie diese Autogrammkarte am Abend von Harrys und Ginnys Hochzeit besorgt hatte.

„Und von wem ist das?", fragte Lyn und hob ein Paket hoch, das raschelte, wenn sie es schüttelte.

„Ich glaube, das ist von Mum und Dad", erwiderte Emma. Zum Vorschein kam eine schöne Keksdose, über die kleine Bildchen von Eulen flogen, und in der Keksdose stapelten sich die herrlichsten Plätzchen, Kekse und anderen Knabbersachen. Ein Stück Pergament lag auch dabei, auf dem mit smaragdgrüner Tinte ein paar Worte geschrieben standen.

„Liebe Lyn", las Lyn vor, „wir wünschen dir einen schönen Geburtstag und viele tolle Geschenke. Feier schön und genieße diesen Tag! Allerherzlichst, Ronald und Hermine Weasley."

„Wusste ich's doch, dass es von meinen Eltern ist", meinte Emma.

„Das ist aber echt nett von ihnen", sagte Lyn erfreut.

Emma zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich hab Hunger", sagte Claire und stand von Lyns Bett auf, „ich gehe jetzt essen. Niemand bringt mich um mein Frühstück. Nicht einmal, wenn er Geburtstag hat."

Lyn schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Hatte sie von Claire verlangt, dass sie ihr Frühstück ausfallen ließ? Manchmal war sie wirklich eigenartig.

Als sie am Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle saßen, kam Lyn aus dem Händeschütteln gar nicht mehr raus. Lauter Leute gratulierten ihr, mit manchen von ihnen hatte sie sicher nicht mehr als zwei Worte gewechselt. Aber gerade das gefiel ihr so sehr an der Schule: die Herzlichkeit.

„Du hast Geburtstag, oder?", fragte Gabriel und ohne eine Antwort anzuwarten fuhr er fort: „Ich hab noch was für dich."

Er zog eine zerknitterte Packung Schokofrösche hervor und reichte sie Lyn.

„Vielen Dank", meinte sie grinsend.

„Damit du mal was auf die Knochen bekommst", sagte er und grinste breit. Lyn schaute ihn verständnislos an, doch er klopfte ihr kurz auf die Schulter und setzte sich zu Claire, damit sie gemeinsam ihre morgendlichen Fressorgien abhalten konnten. Zum ersten Mal fiel Lyn auf, dass Gabriel und Claire wirklich wie füreinander gemacht waren. Sie waren beide irgendwie verrückt.

Als sie später im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und sich an den Keksen von Emmas Eltern gütlich taten, schwang mit einem Mal das Portraitloch auf, und jemand betrat den Raum, mit dem Lyn am allerwenigsten gerechnet hatte.

„Na, seid ihr schön am feiern?", fragte Harry lächelnd.

„Och, ja, es geht", erwiderte Claire vergnügt.

„Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Lyn", meinte Harry und schüttelte ihr herzlich die Hand.

„Danke", erwiderte Lyn ein wenig verlegen.

Harry zog aus seinem Umhang ein in dunkelgrünes Geschenkpapier gewickeltes Paket hervor und reichte es Lyn.

„Ich hoffe, du kannst etwas damit anfangen", sagte er. Lyn riss das Papier herunter – und zum Vorschein kam ein wunderschönes nagelneues Koboldstein-Spiel.

„Boa!", entfuhr es Claire, „das ist ja stylisch!"

„Danke!", meinte Lyn erfreut. Sie dachte daran, dass sie Howard geschworen hatte, ihn einmal im Koboldstein zu besiegen.

„Schön, wenn es dir gefällt", lächelte Harry, „ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du schon eins hast oder nicht."

„Nein, das ist wirklich klasse!", antwortete Lyn.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt", sagte Harry.

„Da bin ich wieder!", rief er, als er nach Hause kam. Dobby kam herangewuselt und nahm ihm den Umhang ab.

„Danke, Dobby", sagte Harry lächelnd. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und traf dort eine äußerst ernst aussehende Ginny an.

„Was ist los?", fragte er beunruhigt, „ist irgendetwas passiert?"

Ginny hielt ein Blatt Pergament in der Hand, das aussah wie ein Brief.

„Ist gerade angekommen", sagte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme, „es geht um Susan. Sie hatte eine Totgeburt."

Harry fühlte sich merkwürdig vor den Kopf geschlagen. Langsam ließ er sich auf einen Sessel sinken und starrte Ginny ungläubig an.

„Totgeburt?", wiederholte er mit seltsam kratziger Stimme, „das Kind ist ...?"

Ginny nickte. Ihre Augen glänzten feucht.

Harry brachte kein Wort mehr heraus. Er dachte an Susan. Sie war eine gute Freundin von ihm. Sich vorzustellen, wie es ihr jetzt gehen musste, war schrecklich. Er legte das Gesicht in die Hände und atmete tief durch. Totgeburt. Wie grausam dieses Wort klang.

„Und wie geht es ihr jetzt?", fragte er schließlich. Ginny zuckte die Schultern.

„Nicht gut, fürchte ich", antwortete sie und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, „das ist so schrecklich!"

Harry nickte, noch immer fassungslos.

Dass Susan ihr Kind verloren hatte wirkte sich beträchtlich auf Harrys Laune aus. Es hatte ihn schwer geschockt, besonders, weil er wusste, dass Susan in ihrem Leben schon so viele geliebte Menschen verloren hatte. Und nun auch noch das. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er besser nicht darauf reagieren sollte, oder ob er Susan sein Mitgefühl ausdrücken sollte. Beides erschien ihm gleichermaßen falsch.

Dobby versuchte alles, um ihn aufzuheitern, kochte ihm eine heiße Schokolade und brachte ihm die leckersten Dinge, doch nichts vermochte ihn fröhlich zu stimmen.

Auch Emma, Claire und Lyn erfuhren schließlich von der Sache mit Susans Kind. Emma und Claire kannten sie flüchtig, immerhin war sie mit Emmas Eltern zur Schule gegangen. Auch Lyn erinnerte sich an die hübsche schwangere Frau, die sie an der Hochzeit von Harry und Ginny gesehen hatte. Und obwohl sie sie nicht kannte, so fand sie die Tatsache, dass sie ihr Kind tot zur Welt gebracht hatte, total schrecklich.

Dass Emma Ende Mai anfing, Übungspläne für die Abschlussprüfungen zu erstellen und sie und Claire mit Wiederholungsaufgaben eindeckte, kam ihr ganz gelegen. Es lenkte sie von dem schlimmen Thema ab.

Claire jedoch stöhnte über Emmas Übereifer.

„Es sind noch fast zwei Monate bis zu den Abschlussprüfungen!", beschwerte sie sich, „du kannst doch nicht allen Ernstes jetzt schon mit dem Lernen anfangen wollen!"

„Oh doch, genau das will ich!", gab Emma scharf zurück, „und du solltest dich auch ranhalten, Claire, wenn du versetzt werden willst."

Claire streckte ihr hinter ihrem Rücken die Zunge raus.

„Jetzt steht ja erst mal noch das Spiel um den Quidditchpokal an", meinte Lyn und überflog die Liste, die Emma ihr angefertigt hatte, „und das sollten wir uns trotz Prüfungen nicht entgehen lassen, auch wenn Gryffindor nicht mehr im Rennen ist."

„Genau!", stimmte Claire ihr zu, „schließlich können wir nicht zulassen, dass die miesen Slytherins den Pokal abstauben."


	30. Der Quidditchpokal

Der Quidditchpokal 

Gryffindor hatte die Spiele gegen Slytherin und Hufflepuff beide verloren. Das war nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen, da ihr Sieg beim Spiel gegen Ravenclaw eher Glück als Können gewesen war.

Und so würden sich jetzt im finalen Spiel um den Quidditchpokal Slytherin und Ravenclaw entgegentreten.

Die Gryffindors schlugen sich natürlich auf die Seite von Ravenclaw. Niemand wollte den Slytherins das Feld überlassen.

Am Tag des Spiels war es wunderbar warm. Lyn lächelte zufrieden. Das würde ein Quidditchspiel nach ihrem Geschmack werden. Kein Regen, kein Schnee, kein Sturm, nein, einfach mal schönes Wetter.

Claire hatte sich diesmal ganz in den Farben Ravenclaws gekleidet und mit Gabriel zusammen einen Banner gemalt, auf dem ein Adler eine Schlange in seinen Krallen hielt und mit dem Schnabel auf sie einhackte. Die Botschaft dieses Bildes war unmissverständlich.

Nach dem Frühstück trieb es alle Schüler nach draußen zum Quidditchstadion. Auch Emma, Claire und Lyn machten sich auf den Weg. Claire trug zusammen mit Gabriel den Banner, auf dem der Adler ununterbrochen auf die Schlange in seinen Krallen einhackte.

Als sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menge wühlten, um Plätze zu ergattern, schlug jemand Lyn von hinten auf die Schulter.

„Na, auch hier?", meinte Howard grinsend.

„Klar, das kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen", erwiderte Lyn.

„Versteht sich von selbst", nickte Howard.

„Und diesmal sind wir ja sogar auf der selben Seite", sagte Lyn. Howard sah sie fragend an. „Na, du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich für die Slytherins bin?"

Howard lachte.

„Ach so", antwortet er grinsend, „nein, natürlich nicht."

Sie fanden schließlich Plätze in der fünften Reihe, und Howard ließ sich neben Lyn nieder. Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie Claire und Gabriel ihren Banner entrollten.

„Das lob ich mir", meinte er anerkennend. Claire grinste.

„Schön, nicht?", fragte sie. Der Adler hackte der Schlange fast den Kopf auf. Lyn war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das tatsächlich „schön" fand. Aber Claire hatte ja immer einen etwas eigenartigen Geschmack.

Die Tribünen füllten sich allmählich mit Schülern und Lehrern.

„Wir haben ja richtig Glück mit dem Wetter", stellte Lyn fest und sah hinauf zum Himmel, an dem lediglich ein paar kleine Schäfchenwolken entlang zogen.

„Ja, hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt", seufzte Howard.

„Hey, Howard!", rief eine Stimme und ein kleiner, etwas pummeliger Junge mit kurzen strohblonden Locken und einem pausbäckigen, sommersprossigen Gesicht wühlte sich zu ihnen durch, „hier steckst du!"

„Hi Robert", grinste Howard ihm entgegen. Robert ließ sich neben Howard auf den Sitz plumpsen. „Das ist übrigens Evy", meinte Howard und wies auf Lyn. Sie stieß ihn in die Seite.

Robert grinste ihr breit entgegen.

„Ach, das ist Evy?", meinte er, „hab schon viel von dir gehört."

„Wahrscheinlich hat er irgendwelche Horrorgeschichten über mich verzapft, der gute Howie", meinte Lyn trocken, „wenn er mich schon anderen Leuten als Evy vorstellt."

Howard lachte.

„Nee, eigentlich hat er nur erzählt, dass er dir beim Schwebezauber behilflich war, und dich in die Spielzüge von Koboldstein eingeweiht hat", erwiderte Robert schulterzuckend, „und dass du ihm Nachhilfe im Fliegen geben willst."

„Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt", grinste Lyn.

In diesem Moment ertönte die Stimme des Stadionsprechers. Es war wieder der Hufflepuff-Schüler, der auch beim Spiel zwischen Gryffindor und Ravenclaw kommentiert hatte.

„Herzlich willkommen zum letzten Quidditchspiel in diesem Schuljahr!", hallte die Stimme über den Platz, „heute geht es ums Ganze: Wer wird den Quidditchpokal gewinnen? Ravenclaw oder Slytherin?"

„Ganz einfach", flüsterte Howard, „wir lassen die Slytherins nicht gewinnen!"

„Und hier kommen auch schon die Teams auf das Spielfeld marschiert", verkündete der Stadionsprecher, „die Ravenclaws treten an mit Jennings, Chang, Turpin, Lynch, Fawcett, Rushton und Lynch!"

Drei Viertel des Stadions brachen in lauten Jubel aus; offenbar hatten sich auch die Hufflepuffs auf die Seite der Ravenclaws geschlagen.

Claire und Gabriel hüpften auf ihren Plätzen auf und ab und hielten ihr Transparent in die Höhe.

„Und hier folgt auch schon das Team der Slytherins", verkündete der Kommentator, „Anderson, Burkes, Harper, Hudson, Borgin, Wilson und Quentin."

Das Jubeln der Slytherins ging unter in einem einheitlichen lauten Buhen der restlichen Schüler.

„Schau dir meinen lieber Bruder an", meinte Howard geringschätzig und folgte der Gestalt im grünen Quidditchumhang mit den Augen, „hält sich für sooo toll. Und jetzt zwinkert er garantiert der kleinen Schwester von Timmothy Borgin zu."

„Der ist doch nicht etwa immer noch hinter dieser Schlampe von Brianna her?", schaltete Claire sich ein.

„Doch", bestätigte Howard kopfschüttelnd, „na, was soll's; die beiden geben ein gutes Paar ab."

„Miss Bell betritt den Rasen", tönte die Stimme des Stadionsprechers über die Menge hinweg, „und der goldenen Schnatz wird frei gelassen. Unglaublich, wie schnell er verschwunden ist! Als nächstes steigen die Klatscher in die Höhe."

Die beiden schwarzen Bälle schossen davon.

„Miss Bell nimmt den Quaffel in die Hände – und das ist das Zeichen zum Beginn!"

Katie hatte kräftig in ihre Pfeife geblasen.

„Oh, und die Jäger aus Slytherin gehen sofort brutal in die Offensive!", rief der Kommentator, „Harper hat den Quaffel. Pass zu Burkes. Wieder zu Harper. Immer mehr nähern sie sich den Torringen der Ravenclaws und – aaah, das war ein Klatscher, der ihn da erwischt, geschlagen von Fawcett."

Nicolas Harper hatte den Quaffel fallen lassen, und Adrian Turpin hatte sogleich die Gelegenheit wahrgenommen. Jetzt flog er auf die Torringe der Slytherins zu.

„Und Ravenclaw in Quaffelbesitz! Turpin am Ball – Pass zu Chang – ah, sie wird geblockt von Anderson. Gibt ihn ab zu Jennings, und der fliegt jetzt in einem Höllentempo auf die Torringe zu. Es scheint ganz so, als sei er nicht aufzuhalten – er holt aus – jaaah! Der macht ihn rein, keine Frage! Zehn zu null für Ravenclaw!"

Alan Wilson, der Hüter der Slytherins, schimpfte Michael Jennings wütend hinterher, doch der Jubel der Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs übertönte ihn mühelos.

„Fängt doch gut an!", strahlte Lyn und jubelte lautstark mit.

„Und Slytherin in Quaffelbesitz!", verkündete der Stadionsprecher, „Anderson geht jetzt hart ran. Der Junge scheint ja mächtig grimmig zu sein. Er fliegt auf die Torringe zu – weicht einem Klatscher, geschlagen von Peter Lynch aus – ja, ist denn da keiner, der ihn aufhält? Chang greift ihn an, doch er weicht ihr aus. Autsch! – ja, diesmal hat Lynch getroffen."

Anderson hatte den Quaffel fallen lassen. Lindsay Chang schnappte ihn sich und flog direkt wieder in Richtung der Slytherin-Torringe davon.

„Pass zu Turpin – wieder zurück zu Chang – zu Jennings – der wird von Harper geblockt, gibt den Quaffel wieder an Turpin."

Adrian Turpin schlängelte sich zwischen den Spielern hindurch und flog auf die Torringe der Slytherins zu. KNALL!

Hendric Burkes war mit vollem Tempo in ihn hineingeflogen, so dass es ihn fast vom Besen gehauen hatte.

„FOOOUUUL!", brüllte Claire empört und sprang auf ihrem Sitz auf und ab. Auch die restlichen Ravenclaw-Anhänger schrieen empört auf.

„Das war eindeutig ein Foul!", bestätigte der Kommentator und seiner Stimme war die Empörung anzuhören, „so eine offensichtliche Version des Keilens habe ich ja noch nie gesehen."

„Du Arschloch!", schrie Howard in die Richtung seines großen Bruders. Robert neben ihm beschwichtigte ihn. Wütend ließ sich Howard zurück in seinen Sitz plumpsen. „Ist doch wahr!", rief er empört, „so was von mies!"

Den Ravenclaws wurde ein Strafstoß zugesprochen, den Adrian Turpin auch sogleich in weitere zehn Punkte verwandelte.

„Zwanzig zu null für Ravenclaw!", verkündete der Stadionsprecher triumphierend.

Auch in den folgenden Spielzügen hatten die Slytherins wenig Glück. Es dauerte nicht lange, und es stand siebzig zu null für Ravenclaw.

„Meine Güte, wenn das so weitergeht, werden sie haushoch verlieren!", stellte Robert grinsend fest.

Die Slytherins wurden zusehends aggressiver. Die Enttäuschung darüber, dass Ravenclaw so schnell und mühelos in Führung gegangen war, verwandelte sich in blinde Wut. Als Michael Jennings wieder einmal auf die Torringe der Slytherins zuflog, trafen ihn zwei Klatscher, geschlagen von Bertram Hudson und Timmothy Borgin, hart im Rücken. Er schlug mit dem Kinn auf seinen Besenstiel auf und der Quaffel fiel ihm aus der Hand.

„Autsch!", sagte Lyn. Beunruhigt sah sie zu Michael hinüber. Dieser hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet, schien jedoch ein wenig benommen zu sein. An seinem Kinn glänzte Blut.

„Und es sieht ganz so aus, als hätte sich der Jäger der Ravenclaws eine Verletzung zugezogen", stellte der Kommentator fest.

Katie pfiff eine Auszeit, als Helen Lynch ihr ein Zeichen dazu gab. Die Spieler landeten am Boden und das Team der Ravenclaws scharte sich um einen ziemlich mitgenommen aussehenden Michael Jennings.

„Glaubt ihr, er hat sich schlimm verletzt?", fragte Emma beunruhigt. Claire zuckte die Schultern.

Madam Pomfrey hastete auf das Spielfeld und machte sich daran, Michael zu verarzten, während Katie den Treibern der Slytherins eine Predigt über den richtigen und verantwortungsbewussten Einsatz ihrer Schlaghölzer hielt.

Wenige Minuten später war Michael jedoch wieder auf den Beinen und das Spiel ging weiter.

Trotzdem schien der Jäger der Ravenclaws ein wenig mitgenommen zu sein, denn seine Bewegungen und Reflexe waren langsamer als vor seinem kleinen Unfall. Das wirkte sich offenbar negativ auf das Glück der Ravenclaws aus, denn nur kurze Zeit später gelang es Nicolas Harper, den Quaffel durch die Torringe der Ravenclaws zu manövrieren.

„Siebzig zu zehn für Slytherin", verkündete der Kommentator den Spielstand. Angespornt von diesem Treffer liefen die Slytherins zur Bestform auf und nach einer Stunde hatten sie den Ausgleich geschafft.

„Verdammt!", zischte Claire auf ihrem Sitz, „verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!"

Auch Lyn machte sich allmählich Sorgen. Würden die Slytherins in Führung gehen? Es durfte einfach nicht sein, dass Ravenclaw verlor und der Pokal an Slytherin ging.

„Hoffen wir nur, dass Helen den Schnatz möglichst bald fängt", murmelte Howard vor sich hin.

Doch der kleine goldenen Ball ließ sich vorerst nicht blicken. Lyn schaute hinauf, wo Helen Lynch und Erasmus Quentin, die Sucher der beiden Teams, ihre Kreise über dem Stadion zogen.

Seufzend richtete sie ihren Blick zurück auf das Spielgeschehen und sah gerade noch, wie Howards Bruder der Ravenclaw-Jägerin Lindsay Chang den Ellbogen äußerst unsanft in die Seite rammte.

„Schon wieder ein Foul!", rief der Stadionsprecher ins Megaphon, als Katies Pfiff ertönte, „jetzt wird auch noch gerempelt!"

Nach diesem zweiten Freistoß, den Lindsay problemlos verwandelte, stand es achtzig zu siebzig für Ravenclaw.

Da, mit einem Mal, sah Lyn etwas am mittleren Torring der Ravenclaws – etwas kleines Goldenes, in dem sich die Strahlen der Sonne spiegelten. Aufgeregt stieß sie Howard in die Seite.

„Sieh mal!", rief sie und deutete auf das goldene Glitzern. Howard folgte ihrem Blick – und dann sah er es auch.

„Der Schnatz!", meinte er aufgeregt, „mensch, Helen, komm schon!"

Zu ihrem Glück schien auch Helen den Schnatz inzwischen entdeckt zu haben, denn sie ging in einen schnellen Sinkflug über. Erasmus Quentin folgte ihr so schnell er konnte, doch Helen hatte einen guten Vorsprung.

„Na los!", schrie Claire und sprang wieder auf.

„Helen Lynch hat offenbar den Schnatz gesehen", tönte die Stimme des Kommentators über das Stadion, doch dieser Hinweis wäre eigentlich überflüssig gewesen. Alle Zuschauer folgten mit ihren Blicken jetzt Helen, die mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit auf die Torringe zuflog.

„Wenn sie mal nicht gegen den Torring kracht", stöhnte Emma und hielt sich die Augen zu.

„Tut sie nicht!", meinte Lyn zuversichtlich.

Und tatsächlich riss Helen ihren Besen wenige Sekunden später wieder in die Höhe, ihre rechte Hand um etwas kleines Goldenes geschlossen, das hilflos mit kleinen silbernen Flügeln gegen ihre Finger schlug.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis die Zuschauer begriffen, was geschehen war; dass Helen Lynch soeben den Schnatz gefangen hatte, dass Ravenclaw der Pokalsieger war. Dann allerdings brach ein Jubel im Stadion aus, dass Lyn fast die Ohren platzten.

„JAAA!", brüllte Claire neben ihr und führte eine Art Freudentanz auf ihrem Sitz auf. Howard und Robert schrieen sich die Seele aus dem Leib und fielen sich um den Hals. Unten auf dem Spielfeld landeten jetzt die Spieler beider Teams. Die Ravenclaws fielen sich gegenseitig um den Hals und dann hoben sie Helen hoch über ihre Köpfe und trugen sie einmal rund um das Spielfeld.

Einige Zuschauer strömten jetzt auf das Feld um ihre Kameraden zu beglückwünschen und ein allgemeiner Siegestaumel hatte alle ergriffen. Die Zuschauer hielt es nicht länger auf ihren Bänken; sie sprangen auf und alle stürzten in einem heillosen Chaos hinunter zum Spielfeld.

In der Menge konnte Lyn Dumbledores weiß leuchtendes Haar entdecken, wie er am Rand des Spielfeldes wartete, den mächtigen Quidditchpokal in der Hand. Das Team der Ravenclaws war den Tränen nahe, als sie vor dem Schulleiter standen und er ihnen den silbern glänzenden Pokal überreichte.

Neben sich sah Lyn, wie selbst Howard sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie umarmte ihn stürmisch. Die allgemeine Jubelstimmung hatte auch sie ergriffen, und sie schrie begeistert mit, als alle umstehenden Schüler das Gewinnerteam beglückwünschten.

Die Euphorie, die in der Luft lag, wirkte wie eine ansteckende Krankheit, die auf alle Umstehenden übergriff. Selbst Slughorn schüttelte dem zu Tränen gerührten Professor Flitwick die Hand – wenn auch mit einem etwas gequälten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Unglaublich!", seufzte Emma. Auch sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Was?", fragte Lyn.

„Einfach alles!", meinte Emma, „einfach alles!"


	31. Die Abschlussprüfungen

Die Abschlussprüfungen 

Emmas Anspannung in den nächsten Wochen wuchs immer mehr an. Sie verbrachte jede freie Minute damit, sämtliche Schulbücher noch einmal von vorne bis hinten durch zu lesen oder seitenweise Zusammenfassungen der Unterrichtsstunden anzufertigen.

Auf alles und jeden reagierte sie gereizt und so war es besser, man ließ sie völlig in Ruhe.

Claire tat absolut nichts für die Prüfungen.

„Das, was ich von Emmas Wiederholungen zwangsläufig mitbekomme, ist völlig ausreichend", meinte sie nur.

Lyn jedoch setzte sich auch an ihre Wiederholungen. In Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und in Zaubertränke machte sie sich eigentlich keine Sorgen um die Prüfung. Auch in Kräuterkunde kam sie einigermaßen gut mit, und mit ein wenig Auffrischung ihrer Kenntnisse würde sie die Prüfung wohl bestehen. Mehr Sorgen machte sie sich um Verwandlung und Zauberkunst. Zwar kam sie im Unterricht immer einigermaßen mit, was den theoretischen Teil anging. Aber sollte es ans Praktische gehen, dann würde sie durchaus Probleme haben. Ab besten ging sie noch einmal alle Verwandlungen und Zauber, die sie während des Schuljahres gelernt hatten, durch, und übte diejenigen, die sie nicht oder nur schlecht fertiggebracht hatte. In Geschichte der Zauberei sah sie absolut schwarz. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht, länger als fünf Minuten aufmerksam zu sein, wenn Professor Binns dort vorne vor der Klasse schwebte und seine monotonen Reden hielt.

Als die Abschlussprüfungen immer näher rückten, wurde es mit Emma besonders schlimm. Sie schlief kaum noch, murmelte ständig irgendwelche Zaubersprüche und Beschwörungen vor sich hin und war so gereizt, dass sie unglaublich schnell explodierte.

Auch Lyn plagten allmählich Alpträume, in denen sie vor endlos langen Prüfungsaufgaben saß und keine von ihnen beantworten konnte, bis ihr Professor McGonagall schließlich mit finsterer Miene verkündete, sie habe nicht bestanden.

An dieser Stelle wachte Lyn für gewöhnlich auf, fand sich selbst sicher in ihrem Bett, und das einzige, was zu hören war, war das leise Murmeln Emmas im Schlaf und das markerschütternde Schnarchen von Claire.

Sowieso schien Claire der ganze Prüfungsstress ziemlich egal zu sein. Sie war so entspannt wie lange nicht mehr, und schien sich über den Eifer ihrer Mitschüler köstlich zu amüsieren.

An einem Abend kam es zur Explosion.

Emma saß im Gemeinschaftsraum an einem der Tische, hatte dutzende Bücher aus der Bücherei um sich herum aufgestapelt und schrieb ein Pergament nach dem anderen voll.

Claire unterdessen saß gemütlich vor dem Kamin und futterte einen Schokofrosch nach dem anderen.

„Willst du auch was Süßes, Emma?", fragte sie und blickte hinüber zu der Mauer aus Büchern hinter der sich irgendwo Emma verbarg.

„Nein, Claire, will ich nicht", gab Emma gereizt zurück, „ich arbeite, wie du siehst."

„Ja, ich sehe, dass du arbeitest", erwiderte Claire und gluckste, „irgendwann arbeitest du dich mal zu Tode, Emma!"

„Würdest du mich vielleicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen!", fauchte Emma.

„Okay, okay", beschwichtigte Claire sie, „ich mein ja nur. Ich komm nicht zu deiner Beerdigung, wenn du an Überarbeitung stirbst."

„Claire, halt die Klappe!", fuhr Emma sie an. Claire streckte ihr die Zunge raus (was Emma natürlich wegen der ganzen Bücher nicht sah), sagte aber nichts mehr. Stattdessen zog sie ein kleines längliches Rohr hervor, knüllte etwas Papier zusammen und steckte es vorne in das Rohr.

„Claire, nein!", mahnte Lyn sie leise, doch Claire hatte schon „Emma Weasley" geflüstert, das Rohr an die Lippen gesetzt und einmal feste hineingepustet. Lyn schloss die Augen und wartete auf Emmas Ausraster.

Und er kam.

Die kleine Papierkugel zischte um den Bücherstapel herum, und kurz darauf hörte man einen leisen erschrockenen Aufschrei. Claire prustete los.

„Claire!", schrie Emma zornig und sprang auf.

„Was denn?", fragte Claire lachend, „Mann, entspann dich doch mal n bisschen!"

„Das ist nicht lustig!", schrie Emma mit hochrotem Kopf, „du denkst vielleicht, du bist ach so witzig, aber das bist du nicht! Du hältst dich für was Besonderes, bloß weil du immer aufmüpfig und frech bist und dir von niemandem was sagen lässt, aber das hat NICHTS mit Coolsein oder so zu tun. Du bist einfach nur KINDISCH!"

„Ach ja?", rief Claire zornig zurück, „und du? Für dich gibt's doch nichts wichtigeres als deine Bücher! Wach doch endlich mal auf, das Leben besteht aus mehr als Pergament, Papier und Tinte! Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie man LEBT!"

„ZUMINDEST WERDE ICH SPÄTER KEINE PROBLEME HABEN, EINE ANSTÄNDIGE ARBEIT ZU FINDEN!", schrie Emma, „ABER WENN DU DANN AUF DER STRASSE SITZT UND DIR DEINEN LEBENSUNTERHALT MIT IRGENDWELCHEN SCHMUTZIGEN ARBEITEN VERDIENEN MUSST, DANN KANNST DU DEN LEUTEN JA ERZÄHLEN, WIE WICHTIG ES IST, ANDERE LEUTE ZU ÄRGERN UND ZU VERARSCHEN! MIR SOLL'S EGAL SEIN!"

„GUT DANN IST ES DIR EBEN EGAL!", schrie Claire zurück und warf mit einer zornigen Handbewegung einen der Bücherstapel vom Tisch, „DANN VERGAMMEL DOCH WEITERHIN HINTER IRGENWELCHEN BÜCHERSTAPELN, DU VERDAMMTE STREBERIN!" Wütend stampfte sie aus dem Raum und in den Schlafsaal hoch.

Emma starrte ihr zornig nach.

Lyn sagte nichts. Sie hatte es kommen sehen, dass es irgendwann zwischen den beiden eskalieren musste. Und sie hoffte, dass ihre Freundinnen sich möglichst bald wieder vertrugen.

Doch so bald vertrugen sie sich nicht. Am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück schwiegen sich Emma und Claire trotzig an und taten so, als wär die Andere nicht anwesend. Lyn saß dazwischen und kam sich ziemlich schlecht vor.

Die Prüfungen rückten immer näher, und Emma und Claire machten keine Anstalten, ihren Streit zu begraben. Emma büffelte weiterhin und Claire lag auf der faulen Haut, aber keine der Beiden beachtete die Andere.

Lyn fragte sich, wie lange das noch so gehen sollte.

Schließlich waren die Prüfungstage gekommen. Lyn war nervöser denn je; sie hatte zum ersten Mal wirklich Bedenken, ob sie die Versetzung schaffen würde.

Die Prüfungen in Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verliefen wie erwartet problemlos.

Am Ende der Zaubertrankprüfung brachte Lyn ihr fertig beschriftetes Kristallfläschchen mit dem Zaubertrank, den sie hatten brauen müssen, und den ausgefüllten Fragebogen nach vorne zu Slughorn. Der überflog rasch all ihre Antworten, warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den Trank in dem Fläschchen (er war von einen blassen Violett) und strahlte Lyn dann an.

„Gut gemacht, Miss Dursley", flüsterte er, denn die meisten anderen Schüler waren noch hochkonzentriert bei der Arbeit. Lyn grinste zufrieden.

Nach der Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste fühlte sie sich mindestens genau so erleichtert wie nach Zaubertränke. Harry lächelte und nickte ihr zu, und ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Wie es aussah, hatte sie bereits zwei Fächer, in denen ihr gute Noten sicher waren.

Schwierig wurde es dann, als es an die Prüfung in Geschichte der Zauberei ging. Lyn saß vor ihren Aufgabenblättern und wusste nicht mehr ein und aus. Schließlich kritzelte sie irgendetwas hin, von dem sie hoffte, dass es nicht ganz falsch war, und ging später mit einem äußerst unbehaglichen Gefühl im Bauch aus der Prüfung.

Ihre Laune besserte sich, als sie die Kräuterkundeprüfung hinter sich hatte. Hier war alles recht gut gelaufen, und Lyn hoffte, dass sie hier die schlechte Note in Geschichte der Zauberei wieder wett machen konnte.

Verwandlung und Zauberkünste liefen mittelmäßig. Lyn schaffte es, ihre Feder zum Schweben zu bringen, und auch die Verwandlung des Sickels in einen Hemdknopf bekam sie ganz gut zustande (zwar glänzte der Knopf noch silbern, aber Lyn hoffte, dass es dafür keine Punktabzüge gab), doch beim theoretischen Teil hatte sie ihre Probleme, und als sie am Ende beider Prüfungen ihre Unterlagen abgab, hatte sie das sichere Gefühl, mindestens die Hälfte der Fragen falsch beantwortet zu haben.

Lyn war sichtlich froh, als die Prüfungen vorbei waren. Und auch Emma schien sich endlich wieder zu entspannen.

Das Beste aber war, dass Claire abends, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, zu Emma ging, sich räusperte und sagte:

„Also ... ich wollte nur ... es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so geärgert habe. Ich fand es nur ... irgendwie blöd, dass du die ganze Zeit nur gelernt hast, und ... na ja ... tut mir leid." Sie wirkte ehrlich geknickt.

Emma lief leicht rosa an.

„Schon okay", murmelte sie verlegen, „ich war auch n bisschen arg gereizt. Ich ... ich hätte dich nicht so anschreien sollen."

„Dann ist das geklärt?", fragte Claire erleichtert.

„Ja, ich denke", erwiderte Emma. Einige Augenblicke zögerten sie, dann fielen sie sich um den Hals.

„Mensch, bin ich froh, dass ihr euch wieder vertragt!", strahlte Lyn.

Der Tag der großen Jahresabschlussfeier war gekommen. Die ganze Halle war mir roten und goldenen Fahnen und Bannern geschmückt, und ein großer goldener Löwe auf rotem Grund prangte an der Wand hinter dem Lehrertisch; die Gryffindors hatten dieses Jahr den Hauspokal gewonnen.

Emma, Claire und Lyn setzten sich zu den Anderen an den Gryffindortisch. Es herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung, denn es war vier Jahre her, dass der Pokal zum letzten Mal an Gryffindor gegangen war.

Als sich alle Schüler gesetzt hatten, klopfte Professor McGonagall an ihr Glas und Professor Dumbledore erhob sich. Das Geplapper an den Tischen verstummte und alle sahen den Schulleiter erwartungsvoll an.

„Ein weiteres Schuljahr in Hogwarts ist vorbei!", rief er vergnügt, „hoffentlich ein erfreuliches Jahr für euch alle, Junge wie Alte, und hoffentlich seid ihr in diesem Jahr ein bisschen klüger geworden.

Wie ich nur zu gut verstehe, fiebert ihr alle der Verleihung des Hauspokals entgegen. Deswegen werfen wir einen kurzen Blick auf den Punktestand. An vierter Stelle haben wir da Hufflepuff, mit dreihundertsechsundzwanzig Punkten; an dritter Stelle Slytherin mit dreihundertzweiundneunzig Punkten; Ravenclaw liegt mit vierhundertfünfundvierzig auf Platz zwei und den ersten Platz, mit vierhundertsiebenundsechzig Punkten, hat Gryffindor belegt."

Die Gryffindors brachen in lauten Jubel aus.

„Nun, wie mir scheint, steht der Sieger des diesjährigen Hauspokals fest!", rief Dumbledore vergnügt über den Tumult hinweg, „herzlichen Glückwunsch, Gryffindor!"

Als schließlich die Zeugnisse noch kamen, war Lyn erstaunt, dass sie es doch mit recht guten Noten geschafft hatte; in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke hatte sie, wie erwartet, mit Bestnoten bestanden, und auch Kräuterkunde wies auf ihrem Zeugnis eine ordentliche Punktzahl auf. In Verwandlung hatte sie ein wenig schlechter abgeschnitten als in Zauberkunst, aber in beiden Fächern trotzdem mehr Punkte erreicht, als sie erwartet hatte. Geschichte der Zauberei war natürlich eine mittlere Katastrophe, aber ihre restlichen Noten machten dies wieder wett.

Emma hatte natürlich überall Spitzennoten; sie war Jahrgangsbeste. Und auch Claire hatte es irgendwie geschafft, überall zu bestehen.

Ehe Lyn es sich versah, war der Tag der Abreise gekommen. Ihr Koffer war gepackt, und Herbert sicher in seinem Käfig verstaut. Ein letztes Mal warf sie einen Blick in den Schlafsaal, dann polterte sie mit den anderen zusammen nach unten, wo draußen schon Hagrid darauf wartete, die Erstklässler mit den Booten über den See zu schippern.

Am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade sahen Emma und Claire hinüber zu Harrys und Ginnys Haus. Lyn erinnerte sich, wie im Sommer letzten Jahres, als sie angekommen waren, Ginny aus eben jenem Fenster gewinkt hatte, an dem jetzt sie und Harry standen.

„Tschüss!", rief Claire übermütig und winkte wild, „wir sehen uns ja bald, hoffe ich!"

„Macht's gut, ihr drei!", rief Ginny lächelnd. Harry zwinkerte Lyn zu und sie grinste zurück.

„Na, sooo bald werden wir sie ja auch wieder nicht sehen", meinte sie zu Claire, als sie ihre Koffer durch den Gang schleiften und sich ein freies Abteil suchten.

„Natürlich!", erwiderte Claire, „Harry wird Ende Juli dreißig."

„Glaube kaum, dass meine Eltern mich da hin lassen", meinte Lyn trocken.

„Ach was", winkte Emma ab, „die werden gar nicht anders können, wenn Harry bei dir in der Tür steht und dich höchstpersönlich abholt."

„... und dein Dad sich in die Hosen macht, aus Angst, er könnte sich im nächsten Augenblick als Schwein wiederfinden", ergänzte Claire und sie lachten los.

Die Sommerferien hatten gerade begonnen und Harry war froh, den ganzen Stress der Abschlussprüfungen hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Glücklicherweise war niemand seiner Schüler durchgefallen, auch wenn es bei einigen sehr knapp gewesen war.

Jetzt jedoch wollte er den Sommer genießen. Das Schöne am Leben als Lehrer war es gewesen, dass Harry seine Arbeitszeiten klar definiert hatte. Niemals musste er urplötzlich für mehrere Tage das Land verlassen und auch selten saß er bis nach Mitternacht am Schreibtisch.

Doch nun, so fand er, war der Augenblick gekommen, in dem er sich massenhaft Zeit für seine Frau nehmen sollte. Natürlich war gerade über die Sommerferien Hochsaison bei „Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze", allerdings hatten sie die Abende für sich. Häufig verbrachten sie diese im Garten, der mittlerweile schön hergerichtet war. Harry und Ginny hatten die unterschiedlichsten Blumen gepflanzt und waren momentan dabei, einen kleinen Teich anzulegen. Seit sie Dobby eingestellt hatten, brauchten sie sich auch nicht mehr um die Hausarbeit zu kümmern.

Harry kam sich des öfteren ziemlich schäbig vor, wenn er Dobby sämtliche Arbeiten überließ. Doch sobald er auch nur nach dem Frühstück das schmutzige Geschirr in die Hand nahm, wuselte ihm Dobby dazwischen und quiekte:

„Aber nein, Harry Potter, Sir, Dobby erledigt das!" Tatsächlich schien dem Elfen die Arbeit zu gefallen. Manchmal hatte Harry das Gefühl, er könnte sich nichts schöneres vorstellen, wenn er summend den Staub von den Möbeln wischte. Am Wochenende jedoch war Dobby meist außer Haus, um Winky zu besuchen. An diesen zwei Tagen genoss Harry es richtiggehend, den Abwasch zu erledigen.

„Hast du dir schon Gedanken über deinen Geburtstag gemacht?", fragte Ginny eines Abends, als sie zusammen auf der Terrasse saßen

„Nein", sagte Harry, „wieso auch?"

„Also willst du feiern wie jedes Jahr?"

„Natürlich", meinte Harry und nahm einen Schluck von seinem frischgepressten Orangensaft.

„Okay. Ich hoffe nur, Dobby ist nicht überfordert mit dem ganzen Essen", sagte Ginny.

„Seit wann das denn?", fragte Harry.

„Harry, du wirst dreißig. Ich schwöre dir, dass sie das alle als die nächste Gelegenheit zum Feiern ansehen. Glaub mir, es wird viel mehr als sonst", belehrte Ginny ihn.

„Noch mehr?", fragte Harry und konnte einen kleinen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken.

„Natürlich, überleg doch nur mal: Unsere Familie, ...", begann Ginny.

„Ron und Hermine", fuhr Harry fort.

„Das ist unsere Familie", meinte Ginny grinsend.

„Oh, ja stimmt", sagte Harry. Es fiel ihm immer noch ein wenig schwer, Ron und Hermine als Verwandte zu betrachten. Immerhin waren sie sein Leben lang seine besten Freunde gewesen und nun sollten sie plötzlich verschwägert sein?

„Dann noch deine Freunde und Kollegen ..."

So verbrachte Harry die lauen Sommernächte am liebsten. Er war einfach wunschlos glücklich, wenn er nur mit Ginny zusammen in ihrem Heim sein konnte. So lange hatte er den Wunsch nach einer eigenen Familie gehabt. Natürlich war er bei den Weasleys immer willkommen, aber mit Ginny war das etwas anderes. Das Einzige, was noch fehlen würde, überlegte Harry, war ein Kind. Dann wären sie eine richtige kleine Familie. Familie Potter.

Harry hatte lange geschlafen, jetzt, wo er nicht mehr pünktlich zum Unterricht kommen musste.

Als er am Mittwochmorgen erwachte und fahrig seine Brille aufsetzte, stellte er fest, dass Ginny nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Er richtete sich auf und warf die Decke zurück. Normalerweise stand Ginny nicht besonders früh auf.

Rasch zog er sich an und ging in die Küche, wo er Ginny erwartete. Doch auch dort war sie nicht. Für gewöhnlich warteten sie mit dem Frühstück aufeinander. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, dann erblickte er Dobby.

„Dobby hat den Gartentisch gedeckt, Sir", rief er fröhlich und eilte hinaus, „Dobby dachte, dass Mr. und Mrs. Potter gerne draußen frühstücken würden."

Harry gähnte und schlurfte hinaus auf die Terrasse. Er setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch und lud sich ein Stück Kirschkuchen auf. Ginnys Geschirr war noch unbenutzt und er fragte sich, wo sie überhaupt steckte.

„Dobby", rief er dem Elf zu. Dobby wandte sich um.

„Ja, Harry Potter, Sir?"

„Dobby, du weißt nicht zufällig wo Ginny ist?"

„Oh doch, Sir, Mrs. Potter ist im Garten", gab Dobby ihm Auskunft. Harry blickte sich verwundert um. Er konnte Ginny nirgendwo sehen.

„Dort hinten ist sie, Sir", sagte Dobby und deutete mit seinem langen, schmalen Zeigefinger auf einen der Apfelbäume.

Harry folgte seinem Blick und schirmte die Augen mit seiner Hand gegen die warme Morgensonne ab. Tatsächlich! Eine alte Leiter war gegen den Baum gelehnt und oben im Geäst, von dem dichten Blattwerk verdeckt, konnte er etwas Blaues erkennen.

Harry ging auf den alten Baum zu und schließlich konnte er Ginny zur Gänze erkennen. Sie saß auf einem der stabilen Äste und wippte auf und ab.

„Was tust du da?", fragte Harry sie verblüfft.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", fragte Ginny lächelnd.

„Na ja, das konnte ich eben noch nicht so genau feststellen", meinte Harry, „aber da es nicht allzu viele Möglichkeiten gibt, die dich um zehn Uhr morgens auf einen Apfelbaum treiben könnten, würde ich sagen, du erntest Äpfel."

Ginny grinste nur und wischte etwas Dreck von ihrem gepunkteten hellblauen Sommerkleid.

„Denkst du nicht, es ist noch etwas zu früh dafür?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Es geht doch nicht um die Äpfel", sagte Ginny und kletterte die Leiter wieder hinunter. Harry hob sie die letzten Sprossen herunter und setzte sanft neben sich ab.

„Um was dann?", fragte er.

„Ich wollte gucken, ob der Ast die da aushält", sagte sie. Harry folgte ihrem Blick und sah eine leicht verhedderte, aber brandneue Schaukel zu ihren Füßen liegen.

„Oh", sagte er verwundert, „ich wusste gar nicht, dass du gerne schaukelst."

Ginny lächelte ihn an.

„Ich nicht. Aber ich dachte, jemand anderes in absehbarer Zeit", meinte sie.

„Also, ich habe zwar seit meiner Kindheit nicht mehr geschaukelt – aber – na ja, vielleicht ist es ja ganz lustig", sagte Harry. Sie sah so glücklich aus und er wollte ihr beim besten Willen nicht die Laune verderben.

„Eigentlich hatte ich da an jemand anderen gedacht", lachte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Ach so", rief Harry. Endlich hatte er verstanden, worum es ging. „Falls Ron und Hermine mit ihren Kindern kommen!"

Ginny brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Nicht nur Ron und Hermine haben Kinder", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Nein, das ist mir schon klar. Auch Bill und Fleur und – sag mal, was soll das eigentlich? Reicht es nicht, wenn ich sage, dass diese Schaukel für Kinder ist?" Harry schaute sie eingeschnappt an.

„Nein", meinte Ginny schlicht, „sie ist nämlich für ein ganz besonderes Kind."

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Für eines, das hier leben wird", half sie ihm auf die Sprünge.

„Hier wird ein Kind einziehen? Also, hör mal, da habe ich vielleicht auch noch ein Wört – " Harry stockte abrupt. „Du meinst - ?"

„Wir bekommen ein Baby", sagte Ginny strahlend und fiel Harry um den Hals. Seine Gedanken drehten sich. Alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen, während er Ginny durch die Luft wirbelte und stürmisch küsste. Und als er die Welt um sich herum wieder wahrnahm, schien die Wiese viel grüner als je zuvor und der Himmel war so strahlend blau, dass er Harry beinahe blendete.

„Ich werde Vater"; flüsterte er. Ginny lächelte.

„Du wirst der beste sein", sagte sie und küsste ihn.


	32. Epilog

So, eigentlich ist das hier gar kein Epilog, ich wollte mich nur bedanken und sagen, dass es weitergeht.

Der 2. Teil heißt

RIDDLE'S COMEBACK II – DAS TRIMAGISCHE TURNIER

Schaut doch einfach mal vorbei!

LG  
Lilien


End file.
